


Meet Me at Nightfall

by Nautilust



Series: I'm Yours, If You Want It [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Suspension, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 172,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilust/pseuds/Nautilust
Summary: When Aloy meets a handsome outsider named Erend, his confidence and easy sense of humor ignite something new in her. Then, his shameless flirting stokes the flames. There’s only one problem: as a recent outcast, she has no sexual experience whatsoever. Fortunately, Erend is happy to teach her, one naughty act at a time. Along the way, his feelings for her threaten to become overwhelming... especially when he discovers she shares some of his fetishes.These chapters include the events of the main quest [SPOILERS] with some additional encounters between these two (minor canon divergence). You might like this if you like long sex scenes with multi-paragraph orgasms for everyone involved. Updates Fridays.





	1. Stay With Us Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after their first meeting at Mother's Watch, Aloy finds herself stranded at Erend's Vanguard camp during a cold night. And when he comes to check on her in her tent, she finds herself driven to temptation...

The outsider was tall, broad-shouldered, and very much in charge. Aloy watched with interest as he calmed the angry crowd with just a few artful turns of phrase. There was something fascinating about him, with his commanding stage presence and easy sense of humor. Not to mention that he was, well, _exotic_. He wore strange armor, and sported a pattern of facial hair she’d never seen before. She couldn’t stop staring at the way he moved, the way he swaggered across the stage, drawing all eyes to him.

She felt a strange rush of excitement when, after his speech, he hopped off the stage to talk to her. _Why talk to me?_ she wondered. Surely there were other Nora of higher stature to speak to. But he didn’t seem to care. It was clear from the look on his face that she was the one he was interested in.

“Olin! You making friends with locals, are we?” said the stranger, interrupting her conversation with another Oseram.

Olin mumbled an excuse and hurried away awkwardly, leaving Aloy and the stranger together.

“Whoa. I guess he’s more hung over than I thought,” he said. His cheesy attempt at a joke struck her as oddly charming, though she’d never let it show on her face. As an outcast, she’d learned to hide her emotions from others at a young age. 

That didn’t seem to discourage him. He took a small step towards her, his eyes lighting up. “Hey…” he said. “You’ve got the same trinket that Olin has on his head. Since when did those become fashionable?”

“His name is Olin?” asked Aloy, still trying to remember the details of her previous conversation. The stranger seemed eager to deflect her questions. Especially the one about Olin’s Focus.

“It’s just a weird old jewel he sticks on his face. No offense... looks great on you.”

Aloy caught herself smirking. She felt herself warm to him immediately, in spite of herself. This man and his cheesy compliments had done something no one else ever had: caused her to let her guard down. He introduced himself as Erend, and they fell into an easy conversation about recent events in the Embrace. Soon they were bantering like old friends. 

Well, almost. After a few minutes he grew quiet, a bemused smirk on his face. Aloy blushed — he must have caught her staring at his well-built physique. 

“Aloy…” he said in a low tone. She quickly pretended to be checking out a nearby market stall. 

“What is it?” she asked, feigning ignorance. But one look at the way he was chewing his lip told her he wasn’t falling for it. She saw something dangerous flash in his eyes, a look that made her lips part and her knees go soft. No one had ever had this effect on her, and he had done it like it was nothing.

“What else do you know about Olin?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

“Is he really that interesting? I’m starting to get jealous.”

Aloy looked away, her face threatening to give her away her growing affection for him. In another effort to steer the conversation in a productive direction, she asked him about himself. And he obliged. He told her about the Oseram freebooters, the Vanguard, and about his sister, now the Vanguard Captain. But when Aloy asked how his sister escaped from the Mad Sun King, he turned it around on her again.

“Oh, it’s a story alright, but it takes a while to tell. Maybe another time, over a drink or three?”

 _Smooth_. She thought. _And about as subtle as a rampaging Sawtooth_. She tried to avoid his question by asking him more questions about the Vanguard. 

He looked her over, his eyebrows raised in a challenge. “We Vanguard are the Sun King’s best,” he said with a slight swagger. “Might even give a Nora warmaid like you more trouble than she can handle.” Aloy had swallowed at his words, the suggestive tone throwing her off balance. _What does that mean, more trouble than I can handle?_

His gray eyes stared into hers intently, and she stuttered a bit before finding her words. Finally, with an appraising look at his armor, she said, “With all that metal to slow you down? I doubt it.”

He didn’t hesitate a single blink before saying, “Yeah, hard to say. From where I’m standing it looks like a pretty even match.” She blushed again, speechless. She felt a burn deep inside her — an ache that made her confused as to whether she wanted to run away, or to never let this handsome foreigner out of her sight. 

She chose the former, coming up with a quick excuse. “I should... make my way to the blessing,” she said.

Erend nodded, though it was clear he didn’t want their conversation to end. “Yeah. Look, maybe I shouldn’t say this, but it’s obvious you don’t belong in this... backwater,” he finally said. “I mean, you’re smart, you’re obviously capable, and I mean... look at you!”

“Uhh... what are you talking about?” she stammered.

“You know what.” There was a twinkle in his eyes that got her imagination racing.

She had never met anyone like him, this man who made no secret of his desires. He stared at her like she was the last woman on earth, and the effect on her was intoxicating. Why did she trust him so immediately? After all, he was a stranger. A stranger who made her want to do irresponsible things. Her mind suddenly filled with the thought of his rough hands against her skin, pressing her against a wall, exploring her body…

 _Get it together Aloy_ , she told herself. _You’ve got a competition to win_. 

“If you ever visit Meridian, look me up,” he was saying. “I’ll show you around, make introductions. It’d be a whole new life, if you want it.”

She couldn’t believe that she actually considered it. When they finally said goodbye, she told herself that her heart was racing because of the Proving the next day.

 

***

 

It had been several weeks since the Proving, and Aloy was trying to put it behind her. Years of living as an outcast had taught her to be self-sufficient. And now, with Rost gone, she returned to the only life she knew: hunting machines and living off the land. She felt a vital energy when she hunted, a feeling she now chased to the exclusion of everything else. Every day, she stalked her prey. She took down machines, one after another. And every night, she camped under the stars, sleeping the dreamless sleep of exhaustion. It was all she could do.

One day she was deep inside the Embrace, pursuing a Sawtooth into the ruined city of the Old Ones. She stalked a few paces behind it, preparing a sneak attack. The day had drawn swiftly to a close, and she hoped to land the killing blow before night fell.

But as she raised her spear, the unmistakable sound of men’s voices drifted to her on the wind. Fearing bandits, she immediately abandoned her hunt, crouching in the tall grass. Now the distant sound of laughter reached her ears. Whoever it was, they weren’t afraid of being discovered. The thought sent a chill of dread through Aloy. Though she had done it before, in self defense, killing human beings was not something she relished.

The sound was coming from the North, where a nondescript gray shell of a building stood. The Old Ones had built these everywhere, and now they sheltered the scum of the land. She wondered how they would have felt about that, not that her exploration had given her any answers.

Nocking two arrows to her bow, she flattened her back against a ruined wall and crept towards the voices. As a campfire flickered into sight, she drew her bow and closed one eye. The face of the person sitting behind the fire shimmered, grinning as he raised a wineskin to his men. She opened her eye again, her jaw dropping as she realized who it was.

 _Erend_. 

Almost as soon as she saw him, he spotted her hiding place, raising his voice in alarm and pointing at her location. She withdrew her shot and pivoted swiftly on her heels, running as fast as she could. At this hour the Vanguardsmen were unlikely to know friend from foe, no matter how much she shouted her innocence. Best to just disappear into the night. By now she knew these trails like the veins of her hand, and had given the slip to just about every type of man and beast known to the earth.

Or so she thought. With a start she realized someone was running up behind her, matching her pace and gaining with every second. As she mentally wrangled with whether to keep running or to stand her ground and fight, the figure lunged at her legs, tackling her to the ground. The air left her lungs with a pained grunt as she felt the weight of her assailant fall on top of her. She was scrambling to get up and ready a weapon when she heard a familiar chuckle. The arms wrapped around her legs immediately released her, and she saw that unforgettable face looking up at her affectionately. She was glad the approaching darkness hid her blush. 

“Aloy!!” he exclaimed, his face lighting up. “Sorry about that, I thought you were a bandit. You’re not hurt, are you?”

Aloy quickly flexed her limbs, then shook her head. Before she could say anything, Erend turned his head and shouted into the night. “Stand down, boys! I was mistaken. We have an ally in our midst. Hold your weapons.”

Aloy finally found her voice. “Erend?!” she said. “How did you—”

“I told you we were a good match, armor or no,” he grinned. With a surprisingly agile movement, he stood up, extending a hand to help Aloy to her feet.

“Thanks,” she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Hey, I’m the one who should be thanking you. I’m happy you’re not a highwayman come to slit our throats in the night.” 

At the talk of outlaws, Aloy suddenly felt uneasy. She instinctively felt for her bow, then remembered it had been in her hand when she fell. She reached for it, but it fell to pieces as she picked it up. The wood had split completely from the force of her fall. Erend caught her look of dismay and quickly realized the situation.

“Ah, sheesh, I’m sorry Aloy,” he said, his hand coming up to the back of his neck. She found herself unexpectedly distracted by his well-built arms. She shook her head and looked away.

“It was... an honest mistake,” she said. “Don’t worry about it.” She glanced down at the pieces of what had been her favorite weapon.

Erend looked unconvinced. “You can take my bow,” he said. “It’s as good as any Carja’s, and I can get a new one the next time we pass through Meridian.”

“That won’t be necessary,” she said, dusting herself off. “I was just heading to my hunting camp for the night.”

Erend looked right at her now, the hand that had been scratching his mohawk stilling in place. “Aloy…” he said, his voice serious, softer than she’d heard it before. “You can’t be serious about camping alone without a weapon. It would mean my dishonor as a Vanguard to let you walk into that kind of danger.” 

As Aloy mulled over his words, Erend surprised her by taking a step closer. “Stay with us tonight,” he said, his eyes full of concern.

“Er... what?” Aloy said.

“With the Vanguard. We’ve got a spare tent, and my best deputy will be standing watch all night.” As she considered his words, Erend raised one hand to his heart. “On my honor as a Captain.”

Aloy suddenly remembered a detail from their conversation at Mother’s Watch. Smirking, she shot him a skeptical look. 

“Okay, you caught me,” he said, throwing his hands up in defeat. “My honor as the _little brother_ of a Captain. But that’s still worth something even out here in Savag— uh, I mean Nora lands,” he said, his confidence suddenly wavering.

“I’ll stay with you,” she said, nodding. “Then I’ll be gone by the morning.”

Erend looked at her as though he was about to say something else, but seemed to decide against it. A quick nod followed, and he led her wordlessly back to the camp.

 

***

 

Erend introduced her to the other Vanguard, numbering about a dozen men, and briefly explained the weapon situation. She smiled awkwardly and tried to make herself comfortable, sitting on a log next to the campfire. Erend wasted no time in sitting down next to her, and soon they were deep in conversation. 

The other Vanguard tried not to stare, seemingly out of deference to Erend, who was clearly their leader in spirit if not in name. One by one they returned to their tents, leaving the two of them alone. 

At one point someone wolf-whistled at them from the dark, and Erend showed no patience. “If I find out which one of you did that, you’re digging latrines for the next four months. That’s a promise,” he had barked out. Aloy had to stifle a laugh at that one. 

They talked for a long time, well into the night. The whole time, he’d listened to her with a rapt look on his face, as though drinking in every word. She felt a bit disoriented — after spending her whole life shunned, she had never talked to someone so freely and for so long. Every once in a while he’d interject to ask a question or make a joke, but he seemed content to let her take the lead. It was a nice reversal of their conversation in Mother’s Heart, she realized. He genuinely wanted to know more about her and her world.

And she’d told him everything — about her discoveries in the ruins of the Old Ones, about her childhood with Rost, and about everything leading up to the Proving. She couldn’t bring herself to talk about anything after that, but Erend raised an arm and rubbed her shoulders in understanding. And when he didn’t immediately pull his arm away, she didn’t object. After a few minutes, she leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. He’d given her a strong squeeze then, but said nothing. In a comfortable silence they watched the fire burn down to a few dim coals. 

“When I heard about what happened... I thought you were dead,” he said quietly.

Aloy suddenly shivered. Without the fire, the air was starting to grow chill. Erend’s arm tightened around her, his embrace stronger than she expected. She felt his eyes on her, and slowly turned to look at him. His eyes searched her face, and she felt herself grow warm under his gaze.

“Look, maybe I shouldn’t say this,” he said in a low voice, “but I— I’ve never known anyone like you. Ever since that day in Mother’s Heart, I…” his voice trailed off as he shook his head. She waited a long time for him to continue, but when he didn’t, she stood up.

“We should get some sleep, Erend,” she said. “Good night. Thank you again for the tent.”

Erend nodded at her, but didn’t say anything. When she reached her tent she looked back at him. His elbows were on his knees, his hands covering his face. 

 

***

 

She had set up Erend’s spare tent a short distance from the main camp, far enough away to lend her some privacy. The inside of the tent was musty, but at least the bedroll was soft. She stripped down to her brown tunic and leggings, and it wasn’t long before she drifted off to the same dreamless sleep as always. 

She wasn’t sure how many hours had passed when she heard a rustling sound. _Someone’s outside_ , she realized. Her hand quickly flew to her spear, and she brandished the point at the tent flaps. In the darkness her other senses were elevated, the pounding of her heart thudding in her ears.

“Aloy?” came a strained whisper. “It’s me, Erend. Can I talk to you?”

“Now?” she said. “You better have a good reason—”

“I have something for you. Can you please open the tent?”

Aloy sighed quietly, not lowering her spear. “Fine. But a skilled Vanguardsman like yourself can open a tent, can’t you?”

He said nothing at this, but she heard him shifting something around outside. Finally, he managed to get the tent unfastened. The outline of Erend’s mohawked head appeared, and he started when he noticed the spear pointed at his face.

“Whoa, easy there, warmaid. I know we’re a good match and all, but I wouldn’t want to face you in a real fight. Here.” He placed a small bundle at her feet and raised his hands in the air, backing up slightly.

“What is it?” she asked, not breaking eye contact. But now that she could see a little, she became aware that she could see her breath. In the adrenaline of waking up, she had somehow missed that there was a deep chill hanging in the air. 

“Extra blankets,” he said. “It’s the coldest I’ve ever seen it out here, and it’s not even winter.”

Finally, Aloy set her spear at her side and crawled forwards on all fours. Erend was kneeling just outside, and he backed up enough to let her stick her head out of the tent. 

This was the first time she’d seen him in civilian clothes, just trousers and a white undershirt. As her gaze swept over his muscular form, her adrenaline gave way to something else. Curiosity — and hunger — surged in her. 

“W-whoa, hey, what’s that look?” he said, his voice suddenly shaky. “You, uh, you should close the tent before you let out all the heat.”

“You’re right,” she said. She reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, drawing him gently towards her. He obviously wasn’t expecting this, and looked down at her curiously.

It took a second for him to realize what was happening, but Aloy knew it the moment he did. His eyebrows shot up, his jaw dropping open. His incredulous gaze traveled from her face down to where she was gripping his arm.

“I’m no fool, Erend,” she said. 

“Never said you were,” he said, uncertain.

“Those aren’t spare blankets, they’re yours. They’re still warm.” Erend glanced away, caught in his lie. “And,” she continued, “it would be against my honor as an outcast to let you _freeze_. So why don’t you come in so we can both be warm?”

Aloy’s directness had surprised even her. When Erend still didn’t move, she started to look concerned. “Is something wrong?” she said, suddenly worrying that she had misread his feelings. His face was a mixture of emotions, his brow furrowed in concern. 

Finally, he said, “Are you sure?” Even in the dark his gray eyes were soft, his voice gentle. He reached up and tucked a stray red curl behind her ear. She released his wrist and placed her fingertips lightly on his chest. On this cold night, in only the undershirt, she could practically see steam rising off of him.

“Pretty sure, yeah,” she said in a low voice. She balled up her fingers in the fabric of his shirt and tugged him gently towards her again. 

“Aloy,” he said darkly, his voice dropping an octave. “Don’t play with me. Do you really want me in your bed tonight?” The look he was giving her quickly wiped the smile from her face. This wasn’t the harmless flirting they’d done at Mother’s Heart. This was the barely-constrained desire of a fully grown man. The intensity of his gaze, the way his eyes were now roving over her body, made her mouth water.

“Why don’t you come in and find out?” She said nonchalantly. She turned and crawled into the tent on all fours, knowing full well what kind of view that gave him. In a few moments, she felt him moving behind her, squeezing himself into the small confines of the tent. 

There wasn’t room for much besides the bedroll, so she laid down on one edge of the bed and gazed up at him, red hair fanned out beneath her. It was an invitation he couldn’t refuse. He laid down across from her, staring at her with a questioning gaze but being careful not to touch her. It was easier said than done. He was big, and only a few inches separated them now.

“Blankets?” Aloy said, bemused that he had already forgotten why he had come there to begin with.

“Oh, uh... right. You must be cold,” he said, a little too quickly, as he sat up and fumbled for the blankets at the foot of the bed.

The moon must have come out, because she could see him clearly in the dim light of the tent now. She took in the sight of him, closer than he’d ever been. For the first time she noticed the hint of stubble on his cheeks, the light freckles on the back of his neck. She drank in the way his broad back stretched his undershirt tight as he reached forward, spreading the blankets across both of them. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked back over his shoulder, smiling with a hint of mischief.

“Do you like the view, huntress?” he said in a low voice. “Years of swinging a war maul are good for something.”

Aloy reached out, gently but firmly tracing her fingers down his back. The heat of his body was incredible. His eyes remained fixed on her as she felt her way across the expanse of his shoulders, feeling for the first time how strong he actually was. The thought of him using that strength on her...

“You’re right, I am cold,” she said, eyeing him. Erend’s gaze on her was hungry now, his eyes dropping to her lips. 

“I think I can help you with that,” he said. In another second was hovering over her, resting his weight on one arm while draping the other across her stomach, hand gently caressing her waist. He was breathing heavily now, their breaths intermingling in the frosty air. 

Erend took in the sight of her, his tongue absently sliding along his bottom lip. Aloy’s heart pounded, knowing this was the first time she’d been this close to any man, not just him. She looked into his gray eyes, a gaze he returned with barely-controlled want. A heat was building inside her, and everything about him told her to give in. Unable to resist for another moment, she reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

In the cold night air, the heat of his mouth felt divine. Erend’s kisses were firm, full of desire, yet surprisingly gentle. He started slow, as though savoring her, and she hummed softly in appreciation. His mustache pressed against her upper lip, but she was surprised to find that she liked it. She brought one hand to the side of his cheek to caress his beard, which made him smile against her lips. Then she trailed her fingertips through his mohawk, and he rewarded her with a low, hungry groan. Aloy didn’t have a lot of experience in these matters, but it didn’t matter - she knew that whatever this was, she wanted more of it. More of him.

She began tracing her fingernails down his spine, scratching at him like he was her prey. He rewarded her with a warm chuckle, pausing to playfully flick his tongue along her bottom lip. Then, after teasing her a bit more, he pressed his tongue deeper against the seam of her lips. She opened to his advancements, moaning softly as his tongue met hers. Her back arched as he delved deeper, setting a rhythm. Needing to be closer to him, she pulled him down towards her chest.

This seemed to spur him on. He let out a low growl and moved to position himself more on top of her. She spread her legs slightly to give him space, and he moved to rest his weight on his arms. From this angle he was able to gently brush her cheek with his knuckles, lavishing his affection even as his tongue plunged deeper and deeper. 

The contrast between the loving caresses and the profane movements of his tongue was driving her crazy, making her squirm beneath him. And that’s when she felt his need, pressing hard into her inner thigh. The fact that she — and no one else — had made him feel that way filled her with a deep satisfaction. She slowly started to grind her hips against his, trying to feel him against her most intimate area. Seeming to notice this, he moved his hips once, pressing and holding himself hard against her. The sensation made her pull away and gasp.

She stared up at him, jaw open in disbelief, her slick lips showing the guilty evidence of their kissing. He smiled down at her, pressing a chaste kiss against her cheek, before pulling back and running a hand through her hair.

“You beautiful warrior kitten, do you have any idea the effect you have on men?” 

Her eyes grew wide as she took in the knowing hunger in his stare. This was an unexpected question. Her breath heaved from their earlier activities, and she found herself speechless.

“I’ll take that as a no,” he said with a gentle smile, moving his face down to the side of her neck and planting a few light kisses there. His facial hair tickled her cheek, but she enjoyed the feeling of having him so close. Compared to the Nora boys she had seen growing up, he was so... masculine. 

“Erend…” she whispered. “What do you mean?” He stopped his kisses to pull back and gaze down at her, his eyes hooded with desire. 

“Well no offense, huntress, but it wouldn’t surprise me if you were still inexperienced in what happens between women and men.”

She furrowed her brow at this, not sure if she had been insulted. Seeing this, he immediately backed off.

“What I mean is that I feel like the luckiest man in the Sundom. But you don’t seem to realize how extraordinary you are. That day in Mother’s Heart, I didn’t see a single man whose head didn’t turn when you walked by.”

“I... well, I was an outcast—ah!”

He had returned to kissing her neck. His kisses had become firmer, intermixed with gentle little bites that made her toes curl. She was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate.

“That’s not what I mean,” he said, his voice turning serious. “You’re incredible, Aloy.” He had pulled back now, and was gazing down at her intently. “First, you know more about the Old Ones than anyone I know, and that includes the Sun King. You’re the most talented hunter I’ve met in all my years of travel. And, I mean... look at you!” 

She laughed a little. “Yeah, you said that when we first met, too— I... mmm.”

His teeth had found her earlobe and we was nibbling in a way that made her legs shake.

“What I’m saying, my Nora warmaid, is that I’ve thought of you every day since those few minutes when we spoke at Mother’s Heart. That’s what I was trying to tell you at the fire, before I blew it.” 

Aloy’s eyes snapped open. “W-what?”

“It’s true,” he said, punctuating his words with kisses along her neck. “I’ve dreamt of doing this to you. Well... this, and maybe a few, ah... other things.” Aloy’s heart was pounding as she thought about this, about him wanting her that way. 

She felt Erend reach down and grip her waist again, his thumb rubbing gently back and forth over her hip. He kissed right below her ear, then said in barely a whisper, “I could show you, if you want it.” 

Aloy sat up. She twisted to look down at where Erend still lay on the bedroll. He looked extremely satisfied, his eyes half-closed in pleasure. But when he saw the concern on her face he sobered up immediately. “Oh hey, Aloy, I didn’t mean to pressure you. Look, I said too much. I’ll... get out of here.”

“No, stay,” she said quickly, and relief passed over him like a shadow. “I just... need a minute. You’re right. I... don’t really know what I’m doing.”

He sat up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his firm hand caressing up and down her arm. “You’re in charge, Aloy. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do. We can even just go to sleep, if that’s what you want.” 

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, a shy smile appearing on her face. “Oh don’t worry, I want more than that.”

He reached out and gently turned her chin towards him. “Then that makes me the luckiest shmuck this side of Meridian,” he said, staring deeply into her hazel eyes before pulling her into a kiss. She laughed at this, a proper laugh, then quickly stifled it, thinking of the other Vanguard sleeping nearby. 

He watched her patiently, his fingers tracing patterns down the back of her tunic. After thinking about it for a moment, she said, “Erend could you... when you think about me that way... can you tell me what you think about?”

Erend smiled all the way to his eyes. He leaned in close, as if to kiss her, but instead said, “Are you asking me to describe my sexual fantasies to you, warmaid?” 

“Something like that, yeah.”

This time he kissed her. “It’d be my pleasure,” he said. “But promise me something.”

“What’s that?”

“If I say or do anything you don’t like, anything that makes you uncomfortable, you stop me, okay? Like you did a second ago.”

Aloy smiled, feeling excited and nervous all at once. Then she nodded.

Erend grinned at her. “Alright then. Why don’t you lie down on your side, facing away from me?” Aloy gave him a quizzical look, but did as he asked. Then she felt him lie down the the same way behind her, his hot breath on her neck as he placed a kiss there. She sighed deeply and turned her head back to nod at him. He wrapped one arm around her middle and planted a few more leisurely kisses on her neck before he began.

“That night after I met you, I wanted you so badly,” he said in a low voice. “I went back to my cabin, and imagined finding you there, waiting for me.” Aloy giggled a little at the silliness of this, but he kept going.

“You didn’t even say anything. You didn’t have to. You walked right across the room to me and started unlacing your blouse. You had this look on your face, one eyebrow raised like you were daring me to do something. But I knew you wanted to tease me, so I let you keep going without touching you.” Aloy’s breathing suddenly halted, a hot blush spreading on her cheeks as Erend continued. 

“I drank in the sight of you, getting more and more turned on as I watched you take off your blouse, skirt, tunic, leggings... until you were just standing there in your underwear.” As he said this, Erend’s fingers danced across her belly, slowly caressing her higher until he was stroking the space right below her breasts. She reached up and covered his hand with hers.

“This okay?” Erend asked. Aloy nodded and searched for her words. 

“Erend, I want you to keep going until I tell you to stop,” she breathed.

“Suits me just fine,” he said with amusement, planting another kiss below her ear before continuing. “So... once you were down to just underwear and an undershirt, I lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around me. I pressed you up against the wall and started feeling you up through the fabric, listening to the noises you made.”

At this, Aloy took Erend’s hand and placed it over her breast, and she heard him groan in surprise. But he took the invitation greedily, cupping her breast over her tunic and feeling the weight of it in his hand.

“What are you waiting for?” Aloy asked innocently. “I want to hear the rest of the story.”

Erend choked for a second, but quickly recovered. “I see I wasn’t wrong about my little huntress wanting to tease me.” 

_Wait, did he just say ‘my’?_

Aloy moaned as he squeezed her breast firmly, gently pinching over the nipple before moving to fondle the other one. His movements were so skilled, keeping her guessing. Soon she was breathless and squirming under his touch. Unconsciously she began rubbing her legs together, craving friction there. But Erend kept going as if none of this was happening.

“Once I had my little warmaid hot and bothered, I carried her up the stairs just like that, legs still wrapped around me. Then I threw her down on the bed and started stripping off my armor. She…you... reached for the buttons on my trousers, but I, uh... I put a stop to that.” Aloy had started pushing back against him, the curve of her ass pressing up against his clothed erection. Erend let out a quick breath of air. “ _Fuck, Aloy..._ ”

“Keep going,” she said, a touch of amusement in her voice even as she struggled to keep her breathing steady.

“I, uh, I took off the rest of my armor, and then you came to the edge of the bed and pulled my shirt up over my head. But before I let you do anything else, I wanted to make sure you had your pleasure first.”

Aloy’s eyes went wide. “Oh!” she exclaimed, cheeks hot. Erend was still fondling her, but had started running hands under the edge of her tunic, the heat of his touch driving her wild. “And, _mmm_ — how would you do that?”

“Well now, huntress,” he said, suddenly licking the inside of her ear and making her moan— _loudly_ — “I can think of a couple different ways.”

She turned over to face him, drawing him into a bruising kiss. Erend didn’t hesitate to kiss her back, and this time his hands were everywhere. Caressing over her breasts, down her back, and reaching even lower to cup the curve of her ass, just like she’d daydreamed on the day they met. Aloy moaned desperately through it all, until she finally broke away, saying, “Take off your shirt.”

Erend raised his eyebrows but did as she said. He sat up and pulled the undershirt up over his head, noticing the intermingled look of pleasure and surprise on Aloy’s face. She sat up to get a better look at him. Her lips were parted, and her eyes roved over his bare chest, taking in the sight of him. He smiled at her affectionately, letting her take her time.

“You’re incredible,” she said, placing a hand on the center of his chest and splaying her fingers. She loved feeling the heat of his body, and the coarseness of the short dark hairs that grew there. He flexed his pec muscles, watching in amusement as her eyes widened. She looked so entranced that he was surprised when she spoke again. “By the way,” she said softly. “You’re wrong about something.”

“Oh? What’s that?” 

Aloy’s expression turned mischievous. “You were right about the teasing, but wrong about the underwear.” Seeing his confusion she smirked, then pulled her tunic up over her head. 

The look on his face could have stopped a Charger. Her breasts were on full display, her nipples standing out the cool night air. The way they moved as she shimmied out of her top took his breath away. Then she pinned him in place with a devastating gaze, at once demanding and incredibly vulnerable. “Please, Erend,” she whispered, leaning in close to him. “ _Show me_.”

Whatever self control Erend had left was leaving him quickly. With his eyes locked on hers, he leaned in so close they were almost kissing. “Show you what, kitten?” he asked breathlessly, running his fingers through her hair. “I would do anything. My body belongs to you.” 

She shivered at this, and he drew her tight to his chest, caressing her back. The heat of his naked chest against hers felt so _good_. She forgot how to speak for a few seconds, just holding him and enjoying being held.

Finally, she whispered, “I don’t... really know how. Please... show me how you’d give me pleasure.”

“Oh, _fuck_ …” Erend said, his hands stilling on her back. He pulled away and held her at arm's length, his grip tight on her shoulders. His jaw was slack and his eyes were full of want as he looked her up and down. She caught a glimpse of the dominant side of him that had so entranced her that day at the Nora village. 

Suddenly he pulled her close again and messily licked up the side of her neck. Aloy gasped, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Lie. Down.” he said. “On your back.” It wasn’t a request — it was a command. Heat flooded her as she silently nodded and did as he said.

As soon as she did, he was hovering over her again, first voraciously kissing her, leaving her breathless and moaning. With both hands he ghosted his touch over her bare breasts, filling her mind with what he might do later. 

Then he started kissing down her neck, sometimes sucking or biting in a way that made her cry out. He got a little firmer with his touch, palming her breasts and gently squeezing them, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, enjoying the fucked out little moans she was making.

He began kissing her chest, loving the way she squirmed beneath him with all this attention. He kissed his way down to her breasts, capturing one of her nipples in his hot mouth and making her gasp. He took his time teasing her like this, first lapping over her entire nipple, then rapidly flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub at the center. She clapped a hand over her mouth, not wanting to cry out but finding it impossible to silence her moans completely. Erend was sucking on her whole nipple now, making obscene sounds as he slurped her down.

“ _Erend…_ ” she whispered breathlessly. He responded by humming against her skin and setting off another wave of pleasure through her body. Her legs rubbed together impatiently as he teased her, his mouth latching on to her other nipple as he relentlessly teased the first, rolling it between his fingers. She began to whimper, but it seemed to only spur him on. “ _Oh Erend, please…_ ”

He glanced up at her, gray eyes full of mischief as his mohawked head began kissing her lower and lower. His kisses had reached just below her navel when he stopped. He raised his eyes to her now, a question written plainly across his face. She nodded at him, a shy smile on her lips. “I— I trust you, but be gentle with me. I’ve never... done this before.”

Erend nodded solemnly, his eyes filled with a mix of lust and determination. “I’ll go slow, and you can stop me whenever you like. That’s a promise. But Aloy…” He waited until she was looking into his eyes before continuing. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Aloy’s heart skipped a beat at this, all her pent-up desire burning her up inside. As Erend tugged at the waistband of her leggings, she realized that with all this teasing she had probably soaked through them. 

_“You got me so wet_ …” she whispered. She hadn’t really meant to say it out loud, but when she did Erend _growled_ , a deep and needy sound. With a single movement he pulled her leggings down to her knees, and she gasped. The chill of the air mixed with the anticipation she felt made her shiver. Acting like he hadn’t just stripped her half naked, Erend gently placed a kiss on her inner thigh as he pulled her leggings all the way off.

He continued to kiss his way up her thigh, keeping an eye on her face as he went. She was propped up on her elbows to see him better, and had to fight the urge to close her legs as he reached the sensitive juncture between her leg and her vulva. He nuzzled into her curls there, causing her head to fall back as she moaned.

He brought a finger up to her core and very gently stroked the line of her entrance up and down. The sensation caused her to make a desperate sound, but he seemed determined to take his time. 

“My, my... little huntress, you are very wet for me, aren’t you?” he said in a low voice. She nodded and swallowed hard. “I’d love to taste you, would that be alright?”

“ _Please_ ,” she moaned.

He brought his lips to her folds and kissed her there, softly at first. Then he kissed his way up and down her entrance, holding her thighs to the side. He must have noticed her full body tremble of pleasure, because he began licking with a little more force. With slow movements he lapped at her whole slit up and down, giving a rough little laugh when she bucked her hips into him. 

He pulled back for a moment, eyes clouded with lust. “Mmm, so responsive, my little warmaid. Who knew I would be the one to lay you low?” Aloy was too far gone to respond with a retort, and Erend seemed to enjoy this too. He moved his mouth up to her sensitive pearl, sucking on her gently while he used a finger to tease her entrance again, this time pushing a little bit inside.

Aloy bucked hard against him. She’d never been this turned on in her life. “More... please, _more_ ,” she begged. She scratched her fingers into his mohawk, running her fingers through his hair. He seemed to like this, rewarding her with a breathy groan, and a rapid fluttering of his tongue over her sensitive pearl. She sobbed in pleasure at this, craving more of his touch. As if reading her mind he began to move his finger again, gently pushing farther inside her. He set a slow rhythm as he moved his hand in and out, pulling his mouth off of her to watch her face.

Aloy was a mess now, her chest heaving, her mouth open in ecstasy. Her nakedness stood out starkly against the dark bedroll, her silhouette giving him an unforgettable view. Unable to help himself, Erend muttered, “Now if that isn’t the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.” 

He lowered his head again, his tongue lapping over her entrance as he continued to slowly move his finger in her. His combined ministrations were overwhelming her, her gasps high and breathy as her back arched off the bedroll.

When he took his mouth off her again, she whimpered. Erend curled his finger inside her before continuing. “Kitten?” he asked. “This is how it feels with one finger inside you. Do you want to feel two?” 

“ _Oh... Erend, please..._ ” she managed to say, her voice shaking. He grinned, eager to fulfill her wish.

He began pressing two fingers deep inside her, slowly at first, but soon picking up the pace. She kept begging him for more, and soon he was fucking her mercilessly with his fingers. Her hips bucked freely now, meeting his thrusts, and he fought the urge to reach down and touch himself. He wanted to give her his full attention for what came next.

“I’m going to take you to the edge now, my beautiful huntress,” he said, calmly, like he wasn’t pistoning his fingers into her. “But I don’t know your body as well as I’d like to yet, so you might have to help me push you over.”

Aloy’s eyes were screwed shut, her breathing heavy as she grit her teeth and moaned. “Erend... I’ve never... this is...” She looked at his face imploringly, and he nodded in understanding. He returned his mouth to her, this time licking her pearl gently side to side, his eyes on hers the whole time. Her walls began trembling around his fingers. _Is this what he meant by over the edge?_ She felt so close...

Erend reached his other hand up to caress her breast again. This time he rolled her nipple hard between his fingers. Aloy let out a mind-melting moan, and he tugged at her with a bit more force, pulling her whole breast upwards and letting it fall against her chest. The movement seemed to drive her wild, her breath coming in desperate bursts. He knew she was teetering at her edge, and he hoped to the Sun he could push her over it. Her walls began to clench hard around his fingers. She just needed one more push.

“This is what I did to you in my fantasy,” he said, his voice low and dangerous. “Then, I made you kiss the end of my cock before I slammed it into you.”

Aloy gave three quick gasps and then _screamed_ , her mind going white with pleasure. She came _hard_ , her pussy pulsing around Erend’s fingers as he fucked her through it. Her hips bucked off the bed with a force she didn’t know she had. “ _Erend_...” she moaned in ecstasy. Wanting to give her more, he moved up beside her and began kissing her neck. Even the gentle press of his kisses, and the soft way he hummed in satisfaction, set her whole body on fire as she slowly came down.

She stared up at the roof of the tent, her breath sawing in and out of her, caught in the aftershocks of her climax. The bedroll was wet with her juices, starting to feel cold against her skin. 

When her breathing finally slowed, she brought a hand to the side of his face, her eyes scanning his. 

“...Erend... that was...” 

A noise outside caused them both to startle. A man’s voice reached them through the darkness from some distance. “Vanguardsman? Is everything alright?”

Erend replied with a calmness that belied what he’d just been doing, “Everything’s fine, Magnus,” he said. “The Nora warmaid had a nightmare, but it’s alright now. I’ve brought her some water.”

“Alright then. I’ll return to my patrol, sir,” he said, his voice fading into the distance. 

Aloy lay boneless on the floor of the tent, one arm draped over her forehead, and gave an exhausted little laugh. Erend pulled himself up next to her and wrapped his arm around her gently, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. It was a look she couldn’t help returning. He gazed at her like she was something precious, his eyes looking deep into hers, and she just about melted. She leaned up and kissed him, chastely this time, although caught a little off guard by the taste of herself on Erend’s lips. As she pulled back from the kiss, he raised his eyebrows as if to say, “How was that?” She chuckled warmly, now slightly embarrassed by her state.

“Um, blankets?” she said timidly.

“Coming right up!” Erend said with a grin, leaning forward to gather them from where they’d been unceremoniously thrown off.

As he pulled the blankets over both of them, she wrapped an arm around him and lay her head on his bare chest. His fingers idly moved through her hair, which no doubt was a complete mess. He hummed a little to himself, looking like the cat that had caught the canary.

Aloy leaned up and gently kissed his neck, causing him to moan unexpectedly. She experimentally kissed him there a few more times, humming against his skin affectionately, causing him to groan loudly into the darkness. She made a mental note of this. “Aloy... Aloy wait...” he said, panting, his eyes screwed shut in effort. 

“Oh, but... what about you?” Aloy asked, suddenly feeling a bit selfish.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said, smiling down at her and shaking his head. “Giving you your first climax was reward enough for tonight.”

“Is that what... that... was?” she blushed at having to say the words, which she knew was silly given what they’d just done.

“Mmm, well, that’s one sort of climax,” he said, kissing her forehead. “But it will feel different if we do it in other ways.”

“ _Ohh_ ,” she breathed, unable to conceal her excitement.

“What do you think, huntress, have I earned another night with you?” he asked. Aloy laughed, embracing him tightly. 

“For you? Maybe even two,” she replied. It wasn’t more than a few minutes before they were both fast asleep, curled up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Update: I have a new series! If you like muscley dudes who struggle with the depths of their feelings, but who aren't afraid to show it physically (*cough*) then have I got something for you.*** https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754935/chapters/39308728


	2. Lone Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since Erend has seen Aloy, and he feels like a completely different person. But when one of his men brings him a report of a strange woman riding a Strider, he sets off in pursuit. Little does he know the danger awaiting him at the end of his journey. Or the very different threat waiting for him at a certain hotel in Lone Light...

Aloy awoke to the feeling of breath on the back of her neck and smiled. The gentle sound of Erend’s snoring — and the fact that she was naked — told her that the previous night hadn’t just been a particularly sensual dream.

The air still held a chill, but it was nowhere near the deep freeze of the previous night that had driven Erend to her tent in the first place. She sighed contentedly and pushed back against him, feeling his arm gently wrap around her waist in response.

“Morning, my beautiful huntress,” said Erend sleepily against her neck.

“Good morning,” she said knowingly. “I must say, you’re a type of prey I haven’t encountered before. Are you part of the derangement?”

He laughed heartily, his whole chest shaking against her back. “I’m pretty deranged, it’s true. But I was no match for your uh...prowess. You singled me out from the herd and took me down without firing an arrow.”

She rolled over to face him. “Speaking of deranged, that reminds me...you’ll have to tell me another one of your fantasies some time. Last night was...fun.”

He raised a sleepy eyebrow at her, a smile spreading across his mustached lips. “How could I ever refuse you, Aloy? I’ve been yours from the start.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

His expression turned serious as he stared at her across the bedroll, his eyes searching hers. “I mean that I have no idea what made you choose a stupid grunt like me, but I’m yours. Full stop. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Her eyes grew wide hearing this, her heart fluttering in her chest. She stared at him, not knowing what to say. “Erend, I’m...flattered, but—”

His face deflated. “Yeah, yeah, I know. It was a silly dream, to think you’d want to come visit me in Meridian.”

She brought a hand to the side of his face, stroking his cheek gently. He looked at her longingly with those gorgeous gray eyes. In the daylight, she noticed they also had a hint of blue to them.

“Of course I want to visit you,” she said softly. “But I’m also on a mission from my people. They made me a Seeker, so that I could find justice for those killed at the Proving.”

Erend rolled away, onto his back, staring at the roof of the tent. “Of course,” he said, shaking his head in recollection. “You’re right. I’m being selfish.”

“No, you’re not.”

“And even if you did want to stay...ahead of me are endless more weeks like this, sleeping on dirt and chasing down murderers. Tracking the Shadow Carja like skunks in a swamp...not exactly a nice life for a fine woman like yourself.”

She chuckled at this. “I’ve slept on dirt my entire life. I was an outcast, remember? A reviled member of society. On the nights we were away from home, Rost and I made camp where we could. This—” she gestured to the tent — “is pretty normal for me.”

He turned his head to face her, his eyes filled with a wistful sort of hope. “So what now?”

“So you’ll continue on the road. So will I. But Erend, I will come visit you, I promise. Even if it’s in some Snapmaw-infested lagoon somewhere. If I find out the Vanguard is nearby, I’ll find you.”

At the mention of the word Vanguard, Erend suddenly looked very awake. “Shit!” he said, sitting up and grappling for his shirt.

“What’s wrong?”

“What we just did...well, what I just did...it’s, uh— it’s very much against the rules. ‘Reducing combat readiness’ or something like that. I need to get back to my tent before they find out where I’ve gone.”

“Oh,” she said, feeling a pang in her chest. Erend had wrestled his shirt back on and was quickly unfastening the tent. But when he got it open, he stopped and looked back at her.

“Aloy…” he said, his voice strained with emotion.

“Go,” she said. “I’ll be fine. I did say I’d be gone in the morning, didn’t I?” But by the time she finished her sentence, she had crawled up next to him, her naked body looking all the more tantalizing in the light of day.

Erend’s eyes were all over her, his jaw agape, a look of exquisite pain on his face. He might have even moaned. She couldn’t help but smirk at this.

“Go,” she said again, tracing her fingers down his mohawk. “I promise you’ll see me again soon. Just kiss me goodbye before you—”

Before she could finish, he pulled her into a bruising kiss, all his pent up feelings exposed as he groaned against her lips. His hands were everywhere, her nakedness leaving nowhere to hide. His tongue flicked into her mouth suggestively, a promise of what was to come. Then his hand came to her hair and gripped, not hurting her, just holding her in place. She pulled off his mouth with a gasp.

_“Erend—”_

“I’ll tie my orange scarf to the pole of my tent so you’ll know which one is mine,” he said. Before she had a chance to react, he said, “Safe travels, Aloy.” Then he was gone.

She heard his footsteps crunching up the hill back towards the main camp, and the clamor of men’s voices as he approached. She heard Erend shout, “Leave me alone, can’t a man take a piss?” and she couldn’t help smiling. The man’s ability to bluff his way out of any situation was fast becoming one of his most charming qualities.

 

***

 

Erend’s Vanguard party had left Nora lands shortly after his meeting with Aloy. Well, not meeting...encounter. Tumble-in-the-hay. Throw down. Tryst? Whatever it was, he couldn’t get it out of his head. He kept finding himself reaching up and touching his lips, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing. But no. The little scratches on his back, now healing up, were a tangible reminder that her hands had been on his body. Aloy, the hero of the Nora, had chosen him. For one night, at least.

Now his war party was heading westward again, chasing a rumored band of Shadow Carja rebels along the road to Meridian. He and his men had been at it for weeks now. How many weeks, he didn’t care to think about. His only solace during this time was thinking of when he would see Aloy again. If he had to, he decided, he could wait years.

Easier said than done. Alone in his tent, his blankets still smelled like her. He couldn’t forget the way she looked when he’d last seen her — naked, hair tousled from their night together — and the way he’d kissed her like his life depended on it. No one else had ever made him feel that way. Not that he’d had many girlfriends, but the life of the Vanguard meant he traveled to many different places. After a few drinks, when he inevitably started flexing or arm-wrestling the locals, it wasn’t hard to find a woman interested in following him to bed.

That was all in the past now, he realized. In the few towns they had lodged at on their journey west, Erend had been subdued, usually sipping his ale and staring wistfully at the tavern door, as though she’d come walking through. Even his men had started to notice a change in him. On one of these nights, his deputy Magnus had confronted him.

“I’m sure it’s none of my business, Vanguardsman, but either you’re lovestruck or heartbroken, and neither is good.”

“Maybe it’s both,” Erend sighed ruefully, sipping his ale.

“It’s that Nora warmaid, isn’t it?” Magnus asked.

Erend didn’t even bother denying it. “She sure is something else, isn’t she?”

“Well funny you should say so, sir,” Magnus said cautiously. “I heard a rumor that along a trail west of here, a watchman caught sight of a beautiful red-haired woman, riding atop a Strider. But that seemed so far fetched I told him to stuff it.”

Erend’s tankard hit the table. “When was this??”

“About three days ago, by my reckoning,” he said. “I wouldn’t have said anything, but it’s clear to me that you are going to be one sad puppy until you get another chance to spread those beautiful—.”

Erend shot him a look. “Beg your pardon sir, it was just a joke. I’m sure she’s a fine, respectable lady. I—”

Erend stormed off, leaving his half finished drink on the table.

“Erend??” Magnus called after him. “Where are you going?”

“Where do you think, fool’s son? If anyone asks after me, tell them I’ve gone on reconnaissance on the Sun King’s orders. And if you don’t, I’ll tell everyone you just broke rank by calling your commanding officer by his first name.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Magnus said, jerking to attention.

Erend rolled his eyes. “At ease, soldier. Now, try to remember, which watchtower was it?”

 

***

 

Aloy had made some bad miscalculations before, but none could possibly be as bad as this. She was in the middle of nowhere, sweat slicked to her head, back against the walls of a cliff with her spear out in front of her. A Thunderjaw, clearly agitated, paced against the ground just ahead. She kept nearly escaping it, but in the open desert there was nowhere for her to hide. Every time she gave it the slip, it would find her again a few moments later. She was living on borrowed time.

Her replacement bow, bought for a suspiciously low price in Daytower, had split in half the third or fourth time she’d used it. She had been trying to scare some Glinthawks off a Ravager carcass that seemed worth looting. The Glinthawks, unamused by her interruption, had descended on her before she even had a moment to think. With no way to fight them in the air, she ran back to her Strider and bolted west, trying to outrun them.

And she did outrun them, technically. Riding as fast as she could, she had turned her mount towards Lone Light, where she knew she could at least find another merchant. Then the Thunderjaw appeared out of nowhere, and she realized the scale of her error.

 

***

 

It wasn’t hard for Erend to pick up Aloy’s trail. She cut a strange silhouette, mounted on a machine in the middle of these deserted lands, and gave the guards something to talk about for miles. But he didn’t understand how her trail could come to a dead end, and at a watchtower no less. He fumed as he paced around the gates of Morning’s Watch, wondering how he’d missed her.

One of the guards, probably bored out of his skull, came to check on him. “You alright, brother?” he asked.

Erend shot him a look that made him freeze in fear. He crossed the space between them in three steps and stared him down.

 _“Where is she??”_ he demanded. The guard’s mouth hung open in mute incomprehension.

“W-who?” the guard asked, already flinching.

“The woman on the strider,” Erend said, lowering his voice but not releasing the man from his stare. “Every dumb tower drone for miles has seen her, until I get here. Why??”

“Now hold on, I…” the guard sputtered. He was clearly trying very hard to remember something. “A woman? Now that’s interesting. The night watch guard said he thought he saw a new type of machine being chased by Glinthawks to the northwest of here. Which is strange, because the machines don’t normally chase each other…”

Erend had already taken off running in the direction the man said, a sick feeling rising in his throat.

“Be careful out there,” the guard called after him. “There’s a Thunderjaw that hides just past that far ridge. That road is completely impassable.”

Erend started sprinting.

 

***

 

He had been running for what felt like miles, his body drenched in sweat. He wondered frantically how far Aloy could have gotten on a Strider, and if he would even be able to catch up.

As he rounded the far ridge, his heart leapt into his throat. Coming into view was an enormous machine, tilted on its side and sparking, but still very much alive. It moved its head when it caught sight of him, starting to glow, and Erend didn’t hesitate. Grabbing his war maul off his back, he brought it down square on the machine’s head.

He knew that wouldn’t be enough to kill it, but he didn’t have time for that now. “ALOY!!” he called out. “A-LOY!!!” His heart panicked that he wouldn’t get a reply.

And in a way he didn’t, but he heard something tapping against the chest of the beast. Staggering around to the side of it, Erend gasped. Aloy had knocked off the side panels of the hideous thing’s heart and climbed up inside. Her spear was on the ground nearby, rolled far out of reach. One look at her told him she was in bad shape.

Ignoring the voice in his head that told him this monstrosity was still armed, Erend ran up next to it and held out his arms. Aloy managed to pry herself out, and he caught her as she fell towards him. Her body was incredibly warm. He realized the heat of the thing’s heart must have been overwhelming as she hid there.

He carried her a few paces away and laid her on the ground. _“Water…”_ she said, and he descended on her, frantically unfastening the water skin from his side. After pouring some water between her lips, Erend forced himself to wait while she laboriously swallowed that mouthful. Then he raised the skin and gave her some more. He did this until she had finished the whole thing. Only when it was empty did she look up at him.

“Strider...dead. Trampled. Had to use it as bait.”

He pushed some of the sweaty strands of hair off her forehead. He wanted to tell her to stay and rest up, but the towering machine still showed signs of life and he needed to get them out of there.

“Can you walk?” he asked. She nodded, though ‘walk’ might have been an exaggeration. He helped her to her feet on shaky legs, and she took a few unsteady steps before pitching forward into his arms.

“Where...are we?” she managed to ask.

“About a day’s walk from Lone Light. Too far for you right now. Here, put your weight on me.” She did, and they awkwardly limped back the way Erend had come from. The Thunderjaw groaned ominously as it detected their movement.

“My spear…” Aloy said.

Fire and spit, he had nearly forgotten. “Forgive me, Aloy,” he said. As she turned to look at him quizzically he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. She made a startled sound but didn’t object. He managed to kneel down and grab her spear, handing it to her behind his back.

At that moment the machine swung one of its monstrous hind legs at them, its tail thrashing _hard_ against the ground as it tried to right itself. Erend wished he had the fortitude to take this thing down with his war maul, to rip its guts out for trying to hurt the woman he cared about. But killing machines alone was very much an Aloy thing. He had to be content with insulting the thing’s mother as he hurried Aloy back towards Morning’s Watch.

 

***

 

Once at the watchtower, Erend gave her food and water and insisted she lie down. He was relieved to find that her condition was not nearly as bad as he first thought. The cool tiles inside the tower seemed to help, and in a short while her skin had returned to its normal pale hue, though her cheeks still looked flushed.

“Aloy, what in the Sun’s name were you doing next to that thing’s heart?” Erend asked. He was lying down next to her, trailing his hand gently along her back, and his tone was one of concern, not chastisement.

Aloy squirmed. At first he thought she was uncomfortable, but when she started talking he realized she was just annoyed. “I only had my spear,” she said. “Damn that merchant in Daytower for selling me a worthless bow. It fell apart as I was fighting some Glinthawks.” Erend’s hand stilled. He realized at that moment if he ever came across this merchant, he would actually beat the fellow within an inch of his life.

He hugged Aloy against himself protectively, her back against his front, and her tone softened. “I had nowhere to run when I encountered the Thunderjaw. I could only reach its legs, so I put all my effort into disabling it from there. And then I got a lucky throw in with my spear and knocked the panel off its heart. It was the only place I could think of where it wouldn’t find me.”

Erend buried his face in Aloy’s neck, kissing her intensely before pulling his arms around her even tighter. “You’re too damn smart for your own good, you know that?” But he couldn’t hide the relief in his voice. They both knew how close she had come to real harm, and right now he was just thankful that her luck had held out. He was still planting soft little kisses on her neck when she rolled onto her back and gazed up at him.

“Thank you,” she said. “For saving me.” Her hazel eyes searched his. Unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, but it lasted a long time.

Pulling back, he gazed down at her, his gray eyes slightly glassy with tears. “You’re welcome,” he said finally. “Now please don’t ever do that again.”

She laughed weakly.

“I mean it,” he said, his voice taking on its normal joking tone again. “If I ever find out you’re in danger again, I’m going to have to send a Vanguard patrol to follow you everywhere.”

When Aloy started to protest, he leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. The mood shifted immediately. Something inside her stirred, wanting more. She licked into his lips the way he had done their first night together. He moaned in surprise.

“Aloy—” he said. “Really? Here?”

“No, I guess not,” she sighed. “I probably smell terrible.”

Erend gave a disbelieving laugh, then immediately started kissing her again. He was gentler this time, carefully running his fingers through her hair as he captured her mouth over and over again.

Finally, he stopped, his forehead resting on hers. He brought his hands to her shoulders, caressing them gently up and down.

“Aloy,” he said, his voice husky. “I can’t describe how happy I am that you’re alright. You have no idea how...” he seemed to get emotional, searching for the words. “...how much I’ve missed you since that night in the Embrace. I’m a completely different person.”

Aloy looked up at him, warmth in her gaze. But at the last line her mouth quirked up into a skeptical smile.

“Yeah, it’s true,” he said, grinning sheepishly. “When my men and I go drinking, I’m so quiet and subdued now that they’ve started calling me ‘The Professor.’” At this, Aloy laughed uproariously.

“Quiet and subdued?” she asked skeptically.

“Ask any of ‘em,” Erend said, planting a few more kisses on her lips. “They can’t get me to wrestle, or fight, or do my special dance I only do when I’m drinking.” Aloy laughed uncontrollably, her whole body shaking.

“I need to see this dance,” she said.

“Hey, maybe I’ll do it now that you’re around again,” he smiled. They laid back in companionable silence.

After a while, Aloy was almost back to her usual strength. She went out and captured another Strider, and with a bit of coaxing, Erend agreed to hop on the beast behind her. Shooting him a playful look, she kicked the machine into action, nearly scaring him out of his skin. Once he got used to the motion, which took a while, he found he actually enjoyed riding the thing. Mostly because he realized how much of her he could touch from here.

The next few hours were a pleasant torture as his hands roamed Aloy’s body. She gave as good as she got, pressing back against him and enjoying the way his breath stilled when she did. The time passed quickly until the Strider brought them through the gates of Lone Light.

 

***

 

The sun was setting and Aloy was in a bathtub, looking out the window of her room at the inn. The building, constructed on the highest outcropping of land for miles, gave her a clear view of the vast desert vista. Even the distant lights of the machines looked beautiful from here.

Erend had outdone himself in the time since they’d arrived in the city. Through his Vanguard connections he’d found her a new bow, a good meal, and now (perhaps most excitingly) a bath.

Aloy had never bathed in warm water before. If the Nora had heard of such things, they probably had a superstition against it. She couldn’t believe how relaxed the water made her muscles feel. A few more minutes of soaking, she thought, and the weariness of the battle would all but disappear.

Lying back in the tub, she smiled and thought of Erend. Over the past few days her affection for him had only grown, and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this happy. She could see herself spending a lot of her days like this in the future. Well...maybe far in the future. For now, she still had her mission.

A knock at the door drew her from her reverie. “Aloy? It’s me. I’m coming in, okay?”

“Okay,” she called from the bathroom. “But make sure you avert your eyes, because I’m completely naked.”

A second later Erend was in her doorway, standing up straight in a military posture, with his hand comically over his eyes.

“Nora huntress, I’ve returned with provisions,” he said, in his best military voice. “Request permission to open my hand a little bit.”

She laughed, rolling over in the tub so that she was face down. She wrapped her fingers over the edge of the tub and stared at him, her body floating behind her. From this position she knew what kind of view he would have of her body, and she wanted to see the look on his face. “Okay, granted,” she said.

When Erend opened his eyes, all the air rushed out of his lungs. His playful demeanor was gone, replaced with a dumbstruck look. A light blush spread to his cheeks as his eyes roved over her hungrily. He seemed particularly entranced by the way her ass looked as it bobbed gently above and below the water.

It took him a moment to notice she was staring at him, smirking in that mischievous way she did.

“Kitten…” he breathed.

“Hand me that towel?” she said innocently. He obeyed without taking his eyes off her.

She stood and stepped out of the tub, wrapping the towel quickly around her. He stood there with a look of disappointment on his face.

“You’re not being fair, Erend,” she said, shaking her head as she toweled off a bit. “I’d bet my last shards that you’re in need of a bath too. So...your turn.”

At this, Erend rounded on her, crossing the few steps between them and looking down at her from his considerable height difference. His eyes were flinty, and the set of his shoulders reminded her of a Broadhead about to charge.

She shook her head. “No touching me until you’re clean. That’s an order, _Captain._ ”

He didn’t say anything, just stood there, staring down at her in unspoken want. She pretended not to see this, instead reaching out and untucking his shirt. She went slow, breathing close to his neck, and he didn’t stop her.

“Off,” she said.

He obeyed, ripping his shirt off over his head. His nostrils flared as it fell to the ground near their feet.

Her hands reached the waistband of his pants, and she hooked her thumbs inside, slowly moving her arms around him and teasing the skin just underneath. She moved her lips up next to his ear. “Now these,” she said.

He blushed scarlet, and she wondered what his hesitation was. He took a deep, steadying breath, and started unbuttoning his trousers. A few moments later they had fallen at his feet, and he stepped out of them. He was down to just his underwear now, a set of gray fatigue shorts that clung to him beautifully. He moved his hand to the back of his neck the way he always did when he was embarrassed.

“Aloy—”

“Those too,” she said. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brow for a moment, then he reached down and pulled his underwear off too, stepping out of them.

Aloy moved to look down, but with one gentle hand he caught her under the chin and guided her eyes up to his. “Aloy—” he said, sounding conflicted. “Maybe we shouldn’t—”

“Shouldn’t what, see each other naked? Take a bath?”

Erend let out a small breath of air. “You’re so young. Have you ever seen a man’s—”

“No, but I want to,” replied Aloy.

Erend stared at her. She looked determined, ready to challenge him. _Alright, huntress, you win_ , he thought. Still holding her chin, he guided her into a kiss. With a surprised moan she closed her eyes, bringing her arms up around his neck. Once again she was reminded how much she loved his kisses, all gentleness and affection— at least at first. Even the little sounds they made filled her with warmth. She let the sensation carry her away, lost in the tender movements of his mouth.

He gradually pulled her into a closer embrace, with only her towel separating them. He guided his kisses down her neck, the closeness of him feeling all the more immediate now that he was naked. The heat radiating off his body was unbelievable. He nibbled gently on her neck, causing her to gasp and cling tightly to him.

That’s when she felt his need pressing hard into her upper thigh. He held her firmly at the small of her back now, pressing himself into her as they stood there kissing. The thought that only a thin piece of fabric separated them made her pulse quicken. But then Erend’s words returned to her: “Have you ever seen a man’s—” and her confidence began to fade.

She pulled back from him, righting her towel. He noticed right away that something had changed. “What is it, Aloy?” he asked, his eyes concerned. She averted her gaze from his nakedness, staring out the window instead.

“You’re right, I don’t know what I’m doing. At all,” she said. “I...I don’t even know how to—”

“ _Hey_ ,” he said pulling her in close and looking deep into her eyes, his pupils scanning back and forth between hers. “It’s the same as before. We’re not going to do anything you don’t want to do. Full stop.”

Aloy nodded, still feeling a bit lost. “And,” he said, planting a lingering kiss on her lips, “if you just want me to take a bath, I can do that too. Easy.”

Aloy considered this. “How about…” she said, “I’ll turn around, and you draw a new bath and get in. And then...maybe I can help you get clean.”

Erend looked elated. “Sounds fine to me!” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. He moved towards the bathtub, and she quickly looked away. Walking over to the window, she took in the view of the desert now that night had fallen.

After a few moments, she heard him start whistling, and she chanced a look back over her shoulder. Immediately she blushed wildly and turned away. His bare, muscular ass was on full display as he fiddled with the taps.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see him naked. It was just…men’s bodies were still a mystery to her. Maybe she actually was a bit nervous. For someone who battled deadly enemies all the time without a second thought, it was an unfamiliar feeling.

She eventually heard the water stop, and slowly turned to face him. He was sprawled out, head back, arms trailing along the sides of the tub, looking about as pleased as she’d ever seen him. The top of his mohawk flopped backwards adorably. But it was the smile on his face that made her relax. He opened one eye and looked at her impishly, and she felt her heart melt a bit.

Then she noticed that he’d thought to fill the tub with bubbles, so that the part of him that was underwater was concealed. _That’s sweet of him_ , she thought. He turned his head towards her, greeting her with his luminous smile. She slowly walked to the edge of the tub.

“Hello, kitten,” he said softly. “You’re right, I do need a bath. I’ve been on the road for longer than I care to think about.”

“Well, you’re here now,” she said.

He lifted his head up to look at her. “That’s right. And have I mentioned lately that I feel like the luckiest—”

“Shmuck this side of Meridian? Yeah, you might have said that earlier.”

“Not just this side of Meridian,” he said quietly. “Maybe anywhere.”

Aloy smiled and reached for the bar of soap sitting on the side of the tub. Erend’s eyes were on her the whole time.

“Just relax,” she said, with a teasing note in her voice, given that she was the one who needed to relax. Erend said nothing but tilted his head back again, his eyes closed, a look of contentment on his face.

Kneeling next to the tub, she dipped the soap in the water and got to work. She had appreciated the broad muscles of his chest before, but it was nothing compared to touching him like this. She got him good and lathered up, and Erend rewarded her with a few choice groans. Then she set the bar aside and started rinsing the soap bubbles from all the places she could reach. She relished it all: his little sighs, the slight give of his muscles, his dusky nipples, the sight of her fingers moving through the dark hair on his chest...

When she had finished, she moved on to his shoulders and arms. He leaned forward to help her with this, looking up at her with a look of pure adoration in his eyes. “What, do you like this or something?” she asked bemusedly.

“Something like that,” he said. He watched her face as she worked over the thick muscles of his arms, an experience that left her surprisingly flustered. Once again, she was reminded of how strong he actually was. And touching him like this stirred something primal inside her.

The same thing happened when she went to work on his back, tracing soapy hands over the hard planes of muscle. But of course, he already knew his back was a weakness of hers. He suddenly flexed his muscles, causing her to exclaim “Oh!” and drop the soap right to the bottom of the tub.

Erend laughed heartily. “Serves me right for showing off.”

“Oh, uh...I _really_ don’t mind,” said Aloy, amusedly. “But Erend…”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to reach anything else unless I...get in there with you.”

Erend eyed her slyly from under his brows. “If that’s what you want, I certainly won’t say no.”

She gingerly stepped into the tub, down by his feet. He gave a low whistle as she finally discarded the towel and lowered herself into the tub. It was a tight fit, but she found she could lay back opposite Erend as long as he folded up his legs. Once she was settled, she held out her hand and raised her eyebrows at him, expectantly. After some fumbling, he found the soap and handed it to her.

He said nothing as she first told him to raise one leg, then the other, as she lathered him down. When she had finished scrubbing his legs and feet, she looked at him appraisingly, her head tilted to one side. He was starting to feel very warm, and it wasn’t just the water.

“Erend,” she said. “I was wondering if...before I see it...would you let me touch it?”

Erend sputtered, the water splashing around him as he tried to process this. His wet hand came up his face and covered his mouth. He almost couldn’t look at her. His eyes were wide open, as though he’d made a huge mistake. Aloy frowned. “What is it?”

He took a few deep breaths, centering himself. “Aloy…” he said. “If that’s what you want, it would make me the happiest m—”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said.

She started crawling towards him on all fours. She felt like a predatory cat, taking her time and letting him enjoy the view. When she reached him she sealed his lips in a kiss.

Erend let out a groan so loud she could hardly believe it. She started licking into his mouth, the way he’d shown her, and he responded hungrily in kind. She was still straddled over him on all fours when his hands shakily reached up and found her lower back. He gently guided her into a seated position over his mid-thighs, about a foot of space in between them.

“Erend,” Aloy moaned, pulling back from his kisses. “I’m ready. I want you to show me what makes you feel good.”

His hand came up and stroked through the braids on the side of her head, his gray eyes searching hers.

“You already make me feel good,” he said. “Every time I get to see you.”

“But I want...” she faltered. “I mean I want to do for you what you did for me that night in the Embrace.”

Erend smiled. “Let's try one thing at a time, alright kitten?”

She nodded. Erend took her hand underwater and slowly guided it to his cock. Aloy gasped when her fingers brushed against it, but Erend leaned forwards and kissed her to reassure her.

He wrapped her fingers around his shaft, encircling her hand with his in a tight grip. “Like this,” he said, his voice suddenly an octave lower. Her eyes grew as big as moons as she felt how big around he was. She could barely even get her hand closed. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

“That’s all me,” he said softly, leaning forward and placing a slow kiss along her jawline.

“Oh, wow,” she said in a hushed voice. How many fingers had he used on her before, two? Her jaw dropped to think of the size difference.

He slowly kissed her neck, his eyes half-closed. “One hundred percent Oseram steel,” he said, leaning in close to her ear. Still holding her hand tight, he began thrusting gently into her palm. “And it’s all for you.”

Aloy groaned, biting her lip. She experimentally moved her hand up and down, trying to match his rhythm. She was rewarded with a long, low moan that made her stomach flutter. His skin was so hot to the touch, she couldn’t help wondering what it would feel like inside...

Suddenly Erend began to move his hand up and down, tugging her own hand with it over his shaft. Aloy watched in awe as he started to lose his composure, his brow furrowing, his breath coming out in short grunts. She felt him gently twist his hand and tried to match the movement, and he let out a stifled groan. She longed to hear more, to take him apart completely. She thought of something from their previous encounter and decided to try it.

She brought her other hand over top of Erend’s, gently stilling his motion. “Let me,” she whispered. He took his hand away and locked eyes with her, his gaze intent, panting slightly.

She positioned herself a little closer to him than she had been, and began pumping his shaft up and down slowly, the way he’d shown her.

He drew a hiss of pleasure through his teeth. “That’s it, kitten,” he moaned. “You’re doing so good.” Her heart swelled from the praise as she continued to stroke him, watching him closely, enjoying the quick little expressions of pleasure as they crossed his face.

After a few moments he said, “You can grip it a little tighter if you— oh, fuck!” His whole body startled as she tightened her hand on him. At first she wasn’t sure if he liked it, but the way he started moaning out his pleasure afterwards spurred her to keep going.

The bubbles in the bath were starting to clear away now, and she looked down at what she was doing to him. The head of his cock was deeply flushed, darker than she had expected. Where his shaft met his body there was a patch of dark hair. This surprised her a little — she’d only ever seen her own curls, which were the same light red color as her hair.

The more she stared down at their bodies, the more turned on she felt. Their motions were obscene, his hips thrusting up to meet her, her breasts bouncing as she worked him over. _Wow_ , she thought. _I can’t believe that’s what I look like_.

She leaned forward and kissed Erend lazily on the side of the mouth, enjoying his moan of surprise. Then, on impulse, she moved close to his ear. “Erend, look at me.” She whispered. He did as she commanded, drinking in the sight of her lithe body as she worked him up and down. He groaned like his soul was escaping his body and began thrusting into her hand harder.

She didn’t know what compelled her to talk like this, but she couldn’t stop herself. Her voice turned provocative as she put on a show for him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Yeah, do you like this? Do you like watching me do this to you?” Erend responded by leaning his head back and groaning hard.

“ _I’ve created a monster_ ,” he lamented. But then he lifted his head and locked eyes with her again, his jaw set, one eyebrow raised in a sort of challenge. His expression was raw, powerful, like she had awakened some dark part of him.

His smoldering gaze spurred her on. She picked up the pace of her hand and leaned in again. This time, she hovered her face over the side of his neck, letting her hot breath ghost over his skin. “When you were ravaging me at the Vanguard camp,” she said seductively, noticing his quick intake of breath, “You seemed to enjoy it when I kissed your neck. Should I try it now?”

She forced herself to stay close to his neck without touching him, rewarded when he started whimpering her name.

“Aloy...Aloy _please_ …”

She couldn’t say no to that. She buried her face in his stubble, trailing hard kisses up and down his neck, moaning into his skin the whole time.

“ _Ohhh, Erend_ ,” she growled, pumping her hand even faster. “I want to make you feel so good.”

His hips began bucking up underneath her, almost bouncing her off his lap, but she didn’t stop. He started losing control, grunting wildly with every thrust, grabbing at her and dragging his fingers down her back. His fingers settled on her hips, clutching her in a bruising grip as he approached his edge.

She leaned forward, arching her back and loving the way his eyes went to her breasts. She brought her lips up next to his ear. “ _Erend...use me_ ,” she whispered.

His hand suddenly gripped over hers again, and he thrust into it with a tempo that made her gasp. “ _Aah! Aah! Hah!_ ” he cried out, grimacing, the noises he made sounding almost pained.

She planted her lips on his neck again, moaning against him in deep satisfaction.

He couldn’t take it. He pulled her mouth off his neck, making a fist in the back of her hair. Her surprised eyes were hooded with desire, her kiss-bitten lips red and formed in a perfect ‘o.’ Her breath was heaving, her skin was flushed, and her pink nipples were hard where they skimmed the surface of the water.

“ _Ohhh_ , you are gonna get it,” he growled. “Naughty little kittens like you need to be held down and _fff-uuuuu-ck—HNGH!_ “

He pounded her hand relentlessly as he went over his edge. Aloy gasped as she felt him tremble and twitch under her fingers. She didn’t expect him to be so _loud_. The effect on her was immediate and profound— she felt like she was blushing from her head to her toes, her pearl throbbing in desire.

Erend started to catch his breath as he came back down. Neither of them spoke, but he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. He picked up her hands and grasped them in his, holding them over his heart.

Finally, with a smile, he kissed her gently on the lips. “Sorry if, uhh...that was a little much at the end there.”

“Mmm, not at all,” she said, kissing him back. “But Erend…”

“Hm?” he said sleepily, his eyes already starting to close.

“What you said about holding me down...will you show me what that means some time?”

Erend sat bolt upright, sloshing the water, causing Aloy to giggle as she tried to stay seated on his legs.

“Oh... _fuck_ , Aloy,” he said, looking down between them with a surprised laugh. “I’m...uh, ready to go again.”

“Let’s go to bed,” she said, looking pleased with herself. “The water’s starting to get cold.”

By the time they had toweled off and changed into their bedclothes (Erend in his usual undershirt and trousers, Aloy in one of Erend’s shirts), fatigue had hit them hard. They had barely gotten under the bedcovers before they started dozing off.

“I swear, Aloy,” mumbled Erend, “I’ll remember how much you teased me. And I’m gonna return the favor...sometime…” he yawned.

“I know,” she smiled, crawling under the bedcovers with him. She draped an arm across his chest and nuzzled into him. She felt a stir of satisfaction when she heard him sigh contentedly. Then she quickly fell asleep.

 

***

 

The morning came too soon, and Aloy awoke to find Erend packing his bags, already dressed in full armor. Pushing the blankets off, she crawled to the edge of the bed where his bag sat open. He smiled at her as she approached.

“Good morning, my handsome Vanguardsman,” she said.

“Good morning, my sexy war kitten,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She stood up and padded barefoot to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. The ache from the battle was much stronger today, but she ignored it as she embraced him tightly.

Erend stopped packing and turned to face her. A devilish smile crossed his face. “By the Sun, do I love how you look in my shirts.”

“Mm. You’d better take it back before I forget,” she said, eyes full of mischief as she started to slowly unbutton it.

Erend stared at her body hungrily. She undid another two buttons before he reached out and stilled her hands. “Aloy, I…” His voice faltered, and he guiltily looked away.

Aloy guessed the source of his misery. “Do you have to leave now?” she asked, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

“Yeah,” he said. “A messenger visited the inn this morning while you were still asleep. It seems I’m needed in Meridian right away for an unnamed emergency.”

“I could go with you,” she said, immediately clapping her hands over her mouth. At this, Erend chuckled softly.

“I’m flattered, huntress,” he said, his voice suddenly sounding far away. “But I’m afraid it’s Vanguard business only this trip. The King summons me, so I must go.”

“Of course,” she said, trying to sort through her confused emotions. _Of course he needs to go_ , she thought. _Did she expect him to just take off and join her on the trail of the Old Ones?_

A knock at the door interrupted them. “All ready, sir?” came a voice from the other side.

“Just about,” he called back. Then he looked at Aloy, deeply apologetic.

“Go,” she said, straightening up. “I’ll....see you soon. Maybe I’ll even come visit Meridian, if it’s anything as beautiful as you say.”

“Hmm,” he said, looking her up and down. “Now that I’ve seen all of you, I don’t think I could call anything else beautiful.”

While Aloy laughed at this, Erend wrapped her up in his arms. They held each other in silence for a long time.

Eventually a knock came at the door again. The voice on the other side was nervous this time. “Sir? It’s about time we left, don’t you think?”

“I’ll be right there,” Erend said. Then he looked Aloy squarely in the eyes. Once again he found himself lost in their brilliant color, never quite green or gold. And her gorgeous red hair...he’d never seen another human being who looked like her. She was like a gift, but from what realm, he didn’t know. The Oseram weren’t religious like the Carja, but he knew she was something he was deeply thankful for.

Without saying a word, he kissed her deeply, once again letting all his feelings show in the slow, passionate movements of his mouth. She moaned softly, almost a whimper. His hands were everywhere, tracing her curves through the thin fabric of the shirt. He felt himself harden, and with a soft groan he forced himself to pull away.

“Aloy,” he said, his voice low and sultry, his forehead pressing against hers. “I meant what I said last night. Some time, I’m going to get my revenge for all that teasing.” She chuckled until she heard what he said next: “Even if it means I have to tie you up like a deserter.”

She gasped, but he had already swiveled on his heels and walked away, grabbing his bag off the bed and heading for the door.

“Erend…” she whispered.

Halfway through the door, he paused, “Safe travels, my Aloy.” Then, as before, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tie me up like a deserter, Erend  
> (Likeandsubscribe if you want more 5000-word handjobs)


	3. Forget the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aloy arrives in Meridian, she finds Erend drunk and inconsolable about his sister's death. After she exposes his friend Olin as a traitor, they fight about her investigation, leaving both of them upset. That night, he comes to visit her at her inn to apologize. He's still drunk, but now he's got something else on his mind, and Aloy can't help but indulge her curiosity...

The connection was so obvious she couldn’t believe she missed it before.

There was only one thread that tied the killers at the Proving to Aloy herself, and that was Olin. But the only thing she knew about Olin's whereabouts was that he sometimes traveled with the Vanguard. And her only connection to the Vanguard was _Erend_. She needed to find him. With any luck he would still be in Meridian.

Capturing a Charger, she set off straight away for the city. She knew time was not on her side. When she finally arrived, she sprinted along the main bridge, her heart pounding in her chest. 

At the city gates, however, an enormous Carja guard stepped out to block her path. He rudely informed her that outlanders weren't allowed in. When she pressed him on the reason, he huffily told her it was because of the recent murder of Captain Ersa and her Vanguards.

Aloy’s blood ran cold. “Ersa? You mean Erend’s sister is dead?” 

“How would you know his name?” scoffed the guard.

Aloy was in a daze. “I know Erend. Summon him. I need to speak to him.”

The guard pulled himself up to his full height. “Ha! I doubt that Erend, the new Captain of the Vanguard, a man in grief, is going to waste his time on a grimy outlander—”

Out of the corner of her eye, Aloy spotted a familiar orange scarf. _Erend_. When she saw his face, her knees went weak. And when his eyes found hers, his face lit up like she was the Sun itself. He angled his way through the crowd right to her, yelling, “Make way, make way!”

Goddess, she had missed him. For a moment, everything felt like it was going to be alright.

“All the way to Meridian just to see me?” said Erend, his eyes sparkling. He pushed towards her through a group of Carja guards. But something wasn’t right. There was no way he should be this happy, unless...

“Have you been drinking?” Aloy asked sharply.

He looked away. “Ahh... not really... a little.”

She felt anger rising in her. About the traitor Olin, about the dead Braves at the Proving, about _Rost..._ and here was the man who held the key to what she needed most, drunk off his ass at midday. She couldn’t keep the anger out of her voice. “We need to talk, alone, and you need to pull it together.”

Erend sized her up. With a nod, he indicated an alcove away from the bridge. “Over there.”

“So you approve?” one of the Carja guards piped up sarcastically. The man had made his disdain for outlanders clear from Aloy’s arrival. At this point it would surprise Aloy _not_ to be treated like a hated outcast wherever she went. The anger welled up in her throat and she prepared to give him a piece of her mind.

“Of course I approve,” said Erend, interrupting her train of thought. “From now on she may come and go from the city as she pleases.” 

“As you wish, _sir_ ,” said the guard. He leaned sarcastically on the last word, but here Aloy couldn’t exactly blame him. His commanding officer was barely standing on two legs.

Erend beckoned her aside with a quick motion of his head, and she followed him to the alcove.

“There, alone, as you asked,” he said. “Now what did you want to tell me?” He was slurring his words, and Aloy felt her heart break, a mixture of pity and anger flooding her. The man she had grown so fond of, reduced to this. She thought of the last time she’d seen him, at the inn in Lone Light. It made her want to cry.

“It’s about the massacre at the Proving. I need to find Olin,” she said, fighting to keep her voice even.

“But— he’s a friend!”

“No, he’s a traitor,” she said forcefully. “I don’t know who the killers are, or what they want, but I do know that Olin is working with them.”

“But... I... this...” Erend was falling apart in front of her eyes.

“I don’t need you to understand, Erend. I just need you to take me to him.”

 

***

 

They investigated Olin’s house. She was right, of course.

Erend was beside himself, a mixture of grief and rage. “He called himself a friend. That backstabbing cheat!” 

Aloy squared her shoulders. She had a traitor to find, and she was in no mood to be in the same room as Erend and his anger, at least not while he was drunk. “Now that I know where to find Olin, I should be on my way,” she said.

“All by yourself?” he asked incredulously.

“Leave it to me. I’m faster on my own,” she said. He looked wounded.

“Wait! If that device lets you see the unseen—”

“Out of the way, Erend,” she said, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

“I’m asking you to help me, Aloy!” he said, his voice pitching towards desperation. “I need to know who killed Ersa. Not just the Shadow Carja army— I know that— but the exact soldiers who did it.”

The faces of those killed at the proving flashed before her eyes, Vala, Bast, the ones whose names she didn’t even know, _Rost..._

“I’m sorry about your sister,” she said, “but that’s your war, not mine.” 

“Don’t act like this isn’t personal!” he yelled. “You came here hunting the people who nearly killed you, who massacred your people. Why should you have justice and not me?”

He had never raised his voice to her before. The comment hung between them like a dagger about to fall. Aloy couldn’t believe his nerve. 

“First you’re drinking on the job, as a _commanding officer_ , and now you’re lecturing me about _my_ responsibilities?” she exclaimed. He staggered back as if struck.

“Look, Aloy, I’m sorry—”

She shook her head, walking away.

He took a deep breath and tried again, his voice softer. “Tomorrow morning, please...come with me. We’ll go on a mission to where Ersa’s body was found. A few minutes of your Focus is all I need. Don’t make me beg.”

Her eyes were glassy, her stomach in knots. “Fine,” she managed to say. She walked away without saying goodbye.

 

***

 

She was standing at a high balustrade, looking out over the Carja lands. It was almost certainly the most beautiful view she had ever seen, and here she was, trying not to cry. For all their time together, she realized Erend was still a stranger to her. She had been wrong to think a few hot nights together meant she knew him. Were they even _friends?_ The thought ripped through her like brushfire spread by wind. Exhausted, she laid her head on her arms and felt the tears start to fall.

A few minutes passed, and she heard heavy footsteps approaching her across the tile.

“Aloy...” came a gravelly voice. His voice was wrecked, and she realized he had probably been crying too.

“I said I’d do it. Now leave me alone, Erend,” she said.

“Aloy...take off your weapons. Just for a moment. Please.” 

She didn’t want to argue any more. Warily, she did as he asked, then returned to rest her head on her arms. He brought his hands to her shoulders. He began rubbing over them lightly, his fingertips finding all the places where her heavy equipment had laid. She couldn’t help the deep sigh that escaped her throat. 

His hands roamed the breadth of her back, caressing. “I’m not good with words,” he said quietly. “You know that more than most. But I’ll try.”

He took a deep breath. “I shouldn’t have raised my voice with you. I’m sorry.” 

She grunted in response.

“And I shouldn’t have taken your help for granted. I thought…” his hands stilled as he fumbled for the words. “I thought you would want to help me, and I was surprised when you didn’t. That stung. I thought, after everything...”

She stood up, turning to face him. “You’re not the only one in grief, _Erend_. You’re just loud about yours.” His eyes went wide, but he said nothing. 

“I still see their faces,” Aloy said, the tears returning. “A whole generation of Nora, decimated. And Rost, the man who raised me. Did you know that? Of course not. You didn’t ask. I’m doing this for _them_.”

They stared at each other. Something softened as each recognized their grief mirrored in the other’s eyes. Aloy looked away.

“You’re right,” Erend said quietly. “I never asked. I assumed it would be too painful. But I should have thought of that, that you lost people too. In my anger about Ersa I forgot how important your mission is. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” she said, shifting her weight. “And... I _am_ very sorry about Ersa, Erend.” 

He gave her a sad smile. Then he took her hands in his.

“Erend...” she said quietly, almost in a whisper. “Are we friends?” She dared herself to look up at his eyes. She didn’t expect to see him looking quite so shocked.

“Are we _friends?_ Aloy, you were worried about _that?_ Even after...” His eyes were wide now, and he was shaking his head, as though at a loss for words. Seeing her worried face, he quickly added “Of course we’re friends. But, I...”

She tilted her head at him shyly. He took a step towards her, so close their bodies were almost touching.

His voice was low when he spoke again. “You are... more important to me than anyone I’ve met in years. And with Ersa gone, I...” he seemed to struggle with the weight of what he was saying. His gorgeous blue-gray eyes stared deep into hers, something unsaid seeming to burn just beneath the surface. He looked away. 

“I’m a stupid grunt, Aloy,” he said finally. “I’m sorry you had to see the worst of me today. I can only try to be worthy of you, now and in the future.”

“The future?” she asked, confused.

At that moment a young member of the Vanguard ran up, hastily saluting Erend. Aloy noticed the way the young man’s eyes flitted between her and Erend and their joined hands.

“Sir, you are needed at headquarters. Some new information has come to light on the recent tragedy,” said the young man.

“I’ll be right there,” Erend said, sounding more sure of himself than she’d heard all day.

He turned back to her. She surprised him by kissing him. It was quick, by their standards, but deeply felt.

“Tomorrow,” she said.

“Tomorrow,” he nodded. He walked off with the other Vanguard, looking back at her over his shoulder.

She couldn’t help smiling when she saw the young guard elbow Erend in the ribs, and Erend fix him with his meanest stare.

 

***

 

It was late. Aloy was already asleep when she heard pounding on her door at the inn. Thinking it must be the innkeeper relaying some sort of emergency, she wiped her eyes and hopped out of bed. She cracked the door and was surprised to see... nothing.

There was no light except for the dim sconces in the hallway of the inn. Aloy blinked, wondering if she had misheard. Then she suddenly caught sight of the form leaning against the opposite wall. He had his back to her, but she’d know him anywhere.

“ _Erend?_ ” she asked incredulously. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

He turned his head. “Not that many inns in Meridian,” he slurred. “And lonely old innkeeps remember you, on account of _you’re a goddess_.”

Aloy folded her arms. “Shouldn’t we be resting up for the mission tomorrow?” 

He slowly turned and walked towards her, leaning his weight on the doorframe and looking down at her with watery eyes.

“Aloy, I just... don’t know what to do,” he mumbled, slurring his words slightly. “She’s all I had, and now...”

“Hey, hey... that’s what tomorrow is for,” she said, unable to bear the sight of him looking so miserable. 

“What, the mission?” he grunted in what he probably thought was a quiet voice.

“Yes, the mission. And I know you, Erend— you won’t stop until you find out the truth of what happened to Ersa and bring justice to those responsible.” 

She brought a hand to the side of his face. “I know that’s the kind of Captain you’ll be,” she said quietly. “Because that’s the kind of _man_ you are.”

His gray-blue eyes searched hers, as if he was only just seeing her for the first time. “Is that really what you think of me?” he asked. Aloy had never heard him sound so vulnerable.

She nodded, reaching out to pull him close. “I know it,” she whispered. “Remember the Thunderjaw?”

He gave a congested little laugh. “And here I was thinking I’m just a useless drunk.” He suddenly embraced her, a bit too hard, and she made a startled sound. It seemed like he forgot his own strength when he was drinking.

“It’s late, Erend,” Aloy said finally. “You should get some rest.”

He pulled away, then looked down the hallway forlornly.

“You can stay here tonight, if… if you don’t want to be alone,” she said.

He looked back at her, his eyes regaining some of their spark. “Huntress, I promise— I will never refuse that invitation from you.”

 

***

 

The room was pitch dark when Aloy awakened to Erend’s low groans. Thinking he was still upset from earlier, she stirred.

“ _Erend...?_ ” she breathed. “What are you—”

Then she felt it. His need was pressing against her through his trousers, trapped against her backside. With another low groan Erend slowly rolled his hips against her, and the new sensation made her gasp. She’d worn her leggings to bed, and she became suddenly aware of how thin the fabric was. It was true they had laid like this in the tent on their first night, but he must have held back. 

“Aloy...” he mumbled in a deep voice. “You feel what you do to me?”

She chuckled softly. “Whatever happened to ‘You’re so young, you’ve never seen a man’s dick, I can’t touch you or I’ll corrupt y—’”

He growled and pulled her tight against his body. She was suddenly reminded of just how strong he was. And how drunk. He planted a few rough kisses on her neck that made her hiss in pleasure.

“I was just trying to be a gentleman,” he said, slurring the words a little. “But your tight little ass is making me reconsider.” 

Aloy moaned as he rubbed his hand up the curve of her backside. His touch was everywhere, gripping her _just_ enough for her to feel his strength. 

In the dark, everything felt more intimate— his hot breath on her neck, smelling faintly of ale. His rough hands, exploring her curves. A hunger was building inside her. She rocked back against him, shuddering when she felt his hardness. She did it again, slower, and was rewarded with a deep groan.

“ _Aloy..._ ” he breathed next to her ear. “You’re so _fucking_ sexy.” 

She arched back, bringing her face close to his. “Why, does this remind you of one of your fantasies?” She reached down and stroked him through his trousers.

He moaned loudly, a sound that resonated deep in his chest. His hands came to her hips, gripping her. “Yeah,” he said roughly. “I wanna tear your clothes off and make love to you, _relentlessly_ , until you’re screaming out my name.”

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Aloy exhaled, unable to hide the arousal in her voice. Placing her hands over his, she guided them over her breasts. He groaned in satisfaction, playing with them a bit roughly. 

“Take it off,” he said in a hard voice, tugging at the hem of her tunic.

A more sensible part of her started to object. “Wait, Erend... the mission…”

“Forget the mission,” he said darkly. Aloy now saw what she had missed before — that he was trying to drown his emotions, first with the alcohol, now with sex. He wanted to fuck until the pain went away.

She turned to face him in the dark, reaching up to stroke the side of his beard. “You’re drunk,” she said. “I don’t want either of us to regret this in the morning.”

This seemed to wake him up. “Not that drunk,” he said, drawing her in close. He pressed his forehead against hers. His voice dropped to a gravelly whisper. “I would never make love to you like this, Aloy. I want your first time to be special. I want _our_ first time to be special.” Aloy smiled at this, though he didn’t see it in the dark.

After a pause, he added, “And as long as you’re happy, I don’t think there’s any way I could regret a night with you.”

“Well then,” she said. “Where were we?”

“Right about here,” he said, hooking his thumbs under the hem of her tunic. They sat up, and Erend helped her pull her tunic all the way off. The night air felt surprisingly cool against her skin. 

She leaned forwards, capturing Erend’s lips in a kiss. He moaned in surprise but kissed her back immediately. He tasted strongly of ale, but she didn’t mind. The taste just reminded her of him. 

Erend buried his face in her neck, his breath hot on her skin. His hands cupped her breasts, fondling them and squeezing them in his rough hands. Her soft little moans came unbidden, little cries of “ _Ah_ ” as he played with her. He leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth as he continued to caress her other breast, and she let out a loud, bitten off moan. He continued gently licking and suckling her for a long time, then captured her other nipple and gave it the same thorough attention. By the end she was panting, whimpering with need for him.

She reached for the buttons on his trousers, but he stopped her.

“Always your pleasure first,” he said, bringing a hand to her face and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. 

Through her haze, Aloy remembered something. “But what about...”

“Alright, so Lone Light was an exception,” he said. “But you seduced me like some kind of... bathtub sex goddess.” 

She laughed and pulled him into a kiss. “ _Erend Vanguardsman_ ,” she said between kisses. “That was so I could learn how to make you feel good, like you do for me.”

He hummed in satisfaction. “Then I’m a lucky man.”

“And this time, I want you to show me how to use my mouth on you,” she said, palming over his hardness. The mood shifted immediately.

“Yeah?” he said through gritted teeth, tickling her under her chin. “Does my sexy little kitten want to learn how to give a blow job?”

“Something like that, yeah,” she said. She put on a voice of faux innocence. “Oh, but... you said my pleasure first, right?”

She could hear Erend breathing heavily in the dark, his drunk and aroused brain trying to figure out what to do. Finally, his hand came to the back of her neck and he grabbed a fistful of her hair, not hurting her but causing her to gasp.

“Aloy... you’re not the only one trying to learn what their partner likes,” he said. “And some of our, ah... _previous_ encounters make me think you might have a particular fetish.”

She laughed, uncertain. “A... fetish?”

“Yeah,” he said, shifting closer to her. “Something _deviant_ that turns you the fuck on. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she said, her heart starting to beat faster.

“Good,” he said, kissing her forehead. Then she heard him shift around in the bed, probably undressing. When he was done she heard him take a deep breath.

“Roll over. Hands and knees,” he said. 

“Wait...” she said. “I want to see you for this.”

Aloy reached over to the bedside table and managed to light the oil lamp. Then she obeyed, getting up on all fours. She felt him move behind her, kneeling. He brought his hands to her waist and gripped hard, making her shiver. 

He gently drew back and then pressed himself against her. Aloy gasped, her eyes going wide. He had taken off his trousers, leaving only her thin leggings in between their bodies. 

He leaned forwards, speaking close to her ear. “This okay, kitten?” he asked.

“Yeah...” she said, having trouble with words.

Everything about his need caught her off guard: the size of it, the hardness, the heat, the way it slid perfectly between her legs...

“ _Ohhh... wow_ ,” said Aloy. She had to close her eyes and breathe deep. She was inexperienced, but she knew this was definitely a sex position— though not one she’d ever heard of before. When she wondered what it must feel like to get fucked from this position, so impersonal yet so on display... she shivered.

“You like this position, kitty cat?” Erend asked in a knowing tone. “It’s one of my favorites too. Lots for me to look at, and lots of ways for me to do things for you, too.”

Aloy said nothing, but reached back and moved one of his hands from her hip to her ass. He laughed darkly. “I like the way you think,” he said, giving her a few playful smacks. He pressed himself against her a few more times, slowly, giving her a chance to get used to the feeling. Aloy let out a low moan. “ _More..._ ” she said.

Erend gripped her waist harder and started rolling his hips against her. It was a little rough, a little uncoordinated, but he wasn’t holding back. And _oh_ , she liked that. She arched her back, instinctively inviting him closer, and he greedily indulged her.

From this angle, the sensation made her eyes roll back in pleasure. She never knew anything could feel this good with her clothes still on. Feeling his need dragging over her most intimate place ignited her in a way that made her yearn to be filled.

After a few minutes of teasing her like this, he stopped, making her moan in disappointment. “Oh, I’m not done with you yet, warmaid,” he said. He gently pushed her forwards. “Lie facedown on the bed for me.” She obeyed, her heart pounding.

Erend laid on top of her, his body weight pressing her against the mattress. Then, he began to roll his hips again, teasing her with his hardness and reducing her to a mess of gasps and moans. After a few minutes of this treatment, he grabbed her by the hair again. She moaned so hard she was almost crying with pleasure.

“ _Erend..._ ” she moaned. “What are you... _doing_ to me?” 

He laughed darkly. “I think you like it when I dominate you, huntress,” he said. He released her hair and pinned her shoulder to the bed with one arm, rolling his hips against her the whole time. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning loudly, and it seemed to spur him on. “I think you like being my _helpless prey_.” He punctuated the last two words with particularly rough movements. 

Aloy sobbed out a moan, so loud the neighbors probably heard it. “ _Erend..._ ”

“I may be kinda drunk, but I’m no fool. You _love_ this.”

“ _Please..._ ”

“Please what, kitten?”

“Please, touch me... _now_.”

He made a satisfied sound as he rolled off her. “I wanna taste you again, kitten, would that be alright?”

“Mm hmm,” she whimpered. He grabbed her by the hips and roughly flipped her over, making her gasp. 

“But first things first,” he said. He got up on all fours and looked down at her. She was staring at where his cock hung heavy between his legs. Her eyes were dark and her lips parted, her breathing heavy. She looked so alluring in the dim light, both shy and curious. He waited for her to look up at him again, then gave her a devilish grin that made her eyes widen. 

He grabbed her by the wrists and dragged both her arms up over her head. Then he held both her wrists down in one hand, using his body weight to hold her to the bed.

“There, warmaid. Try and get out of this,” he said in a low voice. Aloy struggled, and her strength was formidable, but she couldn’t escape.

“ _Ohhh..._ ” she said, exhaling as though releasing something had been pent up. 

Erend gave a low chuckle again. “I’ll go easy on you tonight. I won’t tie your hands together up here. But... I want you to keep your hands just like this while I taste you. Can you do that for me, kitten?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Aloy breathed.

“Good girl.”

Erend moved to hover over her hips, where Aloy’s legs were already shaking a little in anticipation. Then he grabbed the waistband of her leggings in his teeth and dragged them down to her thighs. 

“Oh, _fuck_...” whispered Aloy. 

He used his hands to slowly pull her leggings all the way off her, then started kissing his way up her inner thigh. When he reached the sensitive area where her curls began, she started whimpering with need. Erend hummed in satisfaction. 

“I’ve wanted to taste you again for so long. Ever since our first night together.” He lowered his head to lap gently at her slit, her wetness making him moan against her immediately. “Mmm... so wet for me, kitten,” he said. 

Then, without warning, he plunged his tongue deep into her. 

Aloy gave a sharp gasp, her back arching off the bed. But he was ready: his strong hands held her hips in place as she squirmed above him. Her eyes were wide and she forgot to breathe as she felt his tongue fucking into her. 

She had _never_ felt anything like this. The heat of his mouth was stroking her in places she didn’t know she had, and all she could do was lie back and gasp and _take it_. Soon she was surprising even herself with the frantic sound of her moans. This was only their third night together and he was taking her apart like it was nothing.

But even as her body trembled, she kept her wrists right where Erend had placed them. The sensation of being restrained, even in this small way, while he did what he wanted... it was awakening something powerful in her. Desire mixed with a new feeling— the dark pleasure of being overpowered. It sent her imagination spinning. She closed her eyes and sank into the feeling as he continued teasing her.

Erend pulled back and began stroking her slit gently with his fingers, looking up at her with predatory eyes. “My blankets smelled like you after that night,” he continued. “I must have thought of you a million times. Always dreaming of the things I wanted to try with you next.” All she could do was whimper in reply.

He lowered his head again and began licking at her folds, his tongue tracing them up and down as he pushed into her gently with his fingers. Aloy cried out. The sensation was indescribable, and he was so _good_ at it. She watched him for a while, so eagerly giving her pleasure. As he skillfully brought her closer and closer to her edge, she needed to confess something to him, too.

“I’ve... _mmmm_ — thought of you a lot too, Erend. And not... not just since that night. Since the day we met.”

He didn’t stop his ministrations but moaned in pleasure, his eyes flicking up to hers.

“ _Mmm..._ it’s true. I loved the confident way you held yourself. And how shameless you were with me.”

Her words seemed to stir something in him. His fingers began moving quicker as he pulled his mouth off her. “You little minx...” he said, unable to hide how pleased he was. “You liked me, huh?”

“Yes,” she said, leaning forward on her elbows and looking deep into his eyes. “I’d never met anyone so open about their desires. It turned me on.”

Erend’s fingers stilled, and he gently removed them from her. Then he pulled off his undershirt and used it to wipe his mouth, tossing it to the side. He crawled forwards until he was face to face with her.

“You little _minx!_ ” he said again, disbelief and amusement in his voice. “You could have given me some sign that you were interested. Then maybe I wouldn’t have had to tackle you in the woods for a chance to see you again.”

She laughed, and it seemed to radiate through her entire body, a sight that made Erend’s heart stir. 

“What about my pleasure?” she asked, giving him a teasing look. He reached out and gently but firmly held her chin in his hand.

“You naughty little tease,” he said. “Just for that, you’re gonna have to pleasure _yourself_ now. And I’m gonna watch you.” 

Aloy’s eyes widened and she felt herself blush crimson. Erend laid down alongside her, then took her by the wrists. “I guess I’ll let you use one of these, but I’m keeping the other one. So which one do you want?” 

She stared at him, utterly speechless. “Better choose fast or I’ll decide for you,” he added, looking pleased with himself. “And then it might be a lot harder for you to get that _pleasure_ you want so badly.”

“The right,” she said quietly. He hummed in knowing satisfaction. He released her right wrist, but moved her left up over her head, holding it there. Aloy breathed heavily in realization of what he wanted her to do. The blush never left her cheeks. She could hardly even think, let alone do what he asked.

“What are you waiting for, kitten?” he asked. “You don’t expect me to believe you never touched yourself after our other nights together.” She looked away, and he chuckled darkly. He adjusted his grip on her left arm so that he could lie on his side next to her, their bodies touching. He didn’t taunt her any more, but instead, began running his free hand over her skin, his fingertips grazing her belly. The warmth of his touch seemed to wake her up. She turned to look at him, and he kissed her, deeply. 

Aloy lost herself in the kiss, enjoying the feel of his hand as it slowly explored her body. She moaned against his lips, and felt a heat spreading through her— starting from his touch and spreading out. He continued to gently tease her, but slowly, patiently. He wasn’t going to rush her, and some of the pressure of the situation disappeared. She focused on the way he made her body feel, the way he already seemed to know so well what turned her on. She sighed contentedly, and he smiled against her lips.

Erend pulled away from the kiss a moment later, moving to capture one of her already hard nipples in his mouth. Aloy whimpered desperately, her back arching as she squirmed.

She brought her right hand down to the juncture between her legs. Tentatively, she slid her hand down over her curls. Erend kept teasing her, but he must have been watching, because he _moaned_. She felt it around her nipple and _ohh..._ she liked that, too. 

Slipping her hand down further, she slowly stroked over her folds, her blush returning at the unbelievable wetness she found there. Her breath hitched in her chest as she began teasing herself up and down, just exploring, getting used to the feeling of him watching her. 

But his gentle touches and her pent-up desire were too much to bear. She closed her eyes and slipped her middle finger into her pussy, moaning softly. She gently curled her finger as she slid it deeper into herself, biting her lip and rolling her head to the side. Starting slowly, she began to stroke out a rhythm, the flat of her hand pressing down hard on her clit as she teased herself. Erend grunted _hard_ , but didn’t stop his attention. 

If it felt good when she was by herself, it was pure ecstasy with Erend supping on her breasts. Sometimes he sucked extra hard, making her moan and roll her hips obscenely. She started penetrating deeper, curling her fingers faster. Desperate little whimpers escaped her throat. She crossed her ankles and locked her legs together, heightening the sensation. The effort caused her breasts to shake and her little moans to bounce frantically. She was close, and he knew it.

He pulled his mouth off her for a moment. “ _You're so beautiful, Aloy,_ ” he whispered. “ _I touch myself thinking of you like this._ ”

A few more desperate strokes and she was gone. “ _Erend... Erend!_ ” she sobbed. Her climax hit hard, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. A high-pitched moan left her throat as her pussy clenched around her fingers. She touched herself through it, the aftershocks echoing through her. She couldn’t _believe_ how good it felt to do this with another person. 

A dangerously rough groan escaped Erend’s lips. With one hand he gripped her left arm tighter. With the other he cupped her breast again, pinching her nipple between his fingers.

She was still catching her breath, and his actions made her gasp. “W-what are you doing?” she asked, her face still flushed.

“ _Kitten_ ,” he said in a voice like silk. “Surely you know that your body can have more than one climax in a night.” 

He continued teasing her sensitive nipples, first pinching one, then the other. It should have hurt... but it didn’t. She bit her lip and _moaned_ , tossing her head back in surrender as this new sensation flooded her. It wasn’t long before he was working her close to her edge again.

Aloy moaned hard as he continued playing with her, tugging her breasts gently up by the nipples. She was past any point of self-consciousness, her breath heaving, her fingers racing to bring her release again. She arched up helplessly into his touch.

“My warrior maid likes a bit of pain,” Erend said, sounding pleased with himself. “That’s good to know.”

“So _hurt me_ ,” she gritted out.

Erend’s eyes went wide, but he wasn’t about to deny her anything. He released her left arm and moved so he was hovering over her on all fours again. He grabbed her breasts, a rough handful in each of his hands, and squeezed _hard_. It only took her a few seconds of desperate masturbation for another orgasm to hit. As she rocked back against the bed, body writhing in ecstasy, Erend’s eyes raked over her like another kind of touch. Her climaxes were short-circuiting his brain. He was trying hard to focus on her pleasure, but his leaking cock dripped down onto her stomach. He moaned, low and full of need.

As Aloy came back down, she seemed to notice this.

“ _Erend,_ ” she panted, her eyes full of curiosity. “Do you... actually _like_ watching me like this?” 

He leaned down and without a word started kissing her, deeply, passionately, as though this were their last night on earth together. Her eyes fluttered closed as a vocal little sigh left her throat. His tongue slipped into her shamelessly, like he was fucking her with it again. Finally, with his lips still pressed against hers, he grunted, " _Yes_." 

Then he pulled off her, leaving her in a heady state of bliss, and lay down on his side. She opened her eyes again and gasped. Erend’s hand was wrapped around himself, stroking slowly as he watched her. His lips were parted, his brows slightly creased. The way he looked, fully naked and on display like this, was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She hungrily drew her gaze down the full length of his body, finding impossible sexiness in even the smallest details: his tousled mohawk, his single silver earring, his roguish smirk, his impossibly broad chest and shoulders... the way his hand moved over his cock...

Noticing the way she was admiring him, Erend turned to her with a smoldering gaze. “I think you like watching me too, Aloy,” he said in a low voice. He slowly stroked himself for emphasis. 

He seemed to know exactly when using her real name would devastate her. She felt her cheeks burning as she nodded. The way he was flexing his arm, the veins of his forearm and his cock standing out... It felt so _wrong_ to start touching herself again to the sight of him like this, but she couldn’t help herself. 

“I love how _strong_ you are,” she whispered in awe, her breath speeding up.

He chewed his lip, smiling a little to himself. “Is that so?” he said in a playful tone, but he couldn’t hide how pleased he was.

“Yeah,” she said, swallowing hard. “Not tonight, but maybe some time you could— ” she couldn’t believe she was saying it “— _overpower_ me. Like we were wrestling, only...”

As Erend took this in, his face turned red, but it wasn’t from embarrassment. He groaned in ecstasy, his hand moving frantically over his length, his breath coming out in quick gasps. She had never seen him this turned on before, and she was _drunk_ on it. 

“ _Tell me,_ ” she panted. “ _Please._ I’m so close.”

He gazed up at her, something truly dark in his look, and for a second she was afraid he wouldn’t tell her. Then that grin spread across his face, the one that made her shiver. 

“Well now, Nora huntress,” he said, his voice husky. “I was just thinking of the Vanguard headquarters. There’s a sparring ring where the boys practice their grappling. If you like, we could, ah… _go a couple rounds._ The mats are made of straw, so it wouldn’t hurt too bad if I had to pin you to the ground.”

“W-what if someone comes in?” she panted.

“Then they see what a lucky man I am.”

Aloy’s entire face flushed scarlet and she let out a steady moan. Erend seized upon her reaction. Releasing himself he palmed her breasts again, squeezing them tight and giving them a single hard shake.

He moved in close and growled at her through his teeth. “Yeah? You like thinking about me overpowering you? Wrestling you to the ground? Holding you down and claiming my prize _right there?_ ”

“ _Erend... oh Erend I’m— I’m—_ ” Aloy’s eyes clenched shut and she suddenly cried out in ecstasy. Her whole body jerked as she fucked herself through her climax, moaning his name the whole time. Erend held her breasts as she bucked against him, her blush spreading. Only a colossal force of will kept him from finishing himself off right then. 

When she came back to herself, Erend gently released her. She noticed he was staring at her body with wide eyes, his jaw hanging open.

“You... your whole chest turns red when you... _wow._ ” he said quietly. 

Aloy laughed, completely out of breath. She ran her other hand through her hair, utterly failing to return any sort of order to her unruly mane. As her breathing slowed she pulled Erend down into a kiss. She didn’t escalate it, and neither did he— they just lay there enjoying the taste of each other. 

Finally, she pulled away. “Erend, I want to... I want to try using my mouth on you now,” she said, swallowing.

His mustached lips curved into a smile. “I’m all yours.”

He laid back again, a short distance away, and started stroking himself languidly. She knew he was confident, but _damn_ , he didn’t look even a little bit embarrassed. Her heart beat faster to see him this way, his gray eyes sparkling in a way that made her stomach flip. She felt the heat building in her core and rolled on her side to face him.

He hitched himself closer so that his cock was right in front of her, not quite close enough for her to touch. When he started to move his hand again, she let out a hard little moan. He continued stroking himself at a slow pace, watching the desire on her face. Her cheeks were flushed now, her eyes dark.

“Aloy...” he said quietly. “Close your eyes.” She did, and her breathing caught as she felt him move on the bed again. 

“Open your mouth,” he said. She moaned, her brows knitting in a perfect ache, but did what he said. Her lips parted, and he did nothing for a few long moments, savoring the anticipation playing out on her face. Then he gently reached up and cupped her chin, swiping his thumb over her plush bottom lip and groaning to himself.

Aloy’s breath hitched, but she kept her mouth open. Erend swiped his thumb slowly across her lip a few more times, tugging gently, watching her innocent but fucked out expression. 

He held his thumb at the center of her bottom lip. Then he slowly pushed it into her mouth. Her reaction was immediate. Her lips closed around him and she moaned, her face contorting beautifully at the suggestion of what he was doing. He pushed his thumb in even farther, then withdrew it, setting a slow but steady rhythm. 

“Suck on it,” he said. She moaned even harder this time, but did as he asked. Her cheeks puckered, and he indulged in the feeling of her hot mouth enveloping him. He continued moving his thumb in and out of her mouth, watching as her expression became more and more contorted. 

“I don’t know, kitten, feels to me like you already know how to suck a cock,” he said. His words made her squirm and suck harder. He kept his hand moving, but replaced his thumb with his first two fingers, filling her mouth even more.

In a low, dangerous voice he asked, “Do you want to find out?” Aloy nodded around his fingers, groaning softly as he withdrew them from her mouth.

The only sound in the room was her breathing. Aloy still had her eyes closed, but her face was flushed with heat. A few long moments passed before she felt him shift, and something warm and velvety pressed against her lips. She trembled. 

“Keep your mouth open,” he said quietly. She quickly obeyed, her lips parting and her hot breath ghosting over him. He threaded a hand through her hair, gently this time, and she relished the connection.

She felt something hard push against her lips, rubbing across them ever so slowly, spreading wetness. She barely had a moment to whimper before she felt him press in, her lips forming a tight seal over the tip of his heat. She moaned involuntarily. This was so much bigger than his fingers, and her lips weren’t even fully around him yet. 

She experimentally licked the tip back and forth with little kitten licks. When he gasped, she hummed in satisfaction and started lapping at him harder. Erend groaned, and she opened her eyes to look up at him. The way he was staring at her, his jaw slack and his eyes full of want, was enough to make her moan again. She sucked on the tip experimentally, pursing her lips around him, and he _growled_.

“Put your whole mouth over me,” he said, his commanding tone taking over in that way that made her shiver. She moaned around his cock, looking up at him pleadingly.

“That’s right, kitten, I know it’s big. Just open your jaw and let it in.” 

Closing her eyes, Aloy swallowed him down a little more. It was such a new sensation, the heat and size of him so intrusive. And the taste... it was unfamiliar and sour. Not exactly bad, but she’d have to get used to it. She experimentally moved her head down his shaft, and she felt his hips twitch. He made a hungry sound, somewhere between a sigh and a groan. It made her crave even more.

Now both of Erend’s hands were in her hair, not pushing, just gently holding her. As soon as Aloy had gotten her mouth over the fat tip of his cock she gave a loud moan, as though she couldn’t believe what she was doing. Erend drew a sharp gasp but quickly recovered.

“Look at you, swallowing it down like a pro,” he said, his voice taking on a rough edge. His hips began twitching into her rhythmically. She moaned again, _hard_ , and he broke into that devilish grin. “Aloy, you look so fucking _pretty_ with your lips wrapped around my cock.” His words made her pussy jump, and she whimpered _desperately_ around him.

With the lightest of touches, he encouraged her to move her head up and down over his shaft. At first she made a sound of surprise, but adjusted quickly, bobbing her head in big, slow movements. Erend’s groans had gotten louder when she started doing this, his rough little sighs telling her how good she was making him feel. She tried taking him in as deep as he would go, and he started _panting_ with need, his vocal little gasps going straight to her core. 

Erend fought to regain some composure. But even as he spoke, a few moans overtook him. “Aloy... kitten... _mmm_... you sure you haven’t done this before? _Fuck..._ ” She hummed around him in pleasure, causing his hips to jerk again and his eyes to roll back momentarily. As she slowly picked up speed, the sucking sounds around him grew obscenely louder. Her own little moans sounded so perfect, and he began craving release. 

He tried to hold back, he really did. But eventually she hit a perfect rhythm that made him grit his teeth and cry out. Before he could stop himself he thrust into her throat, his cock hitting the back of it, immediately causing her to choke and pull off him. He felt a pang as she coughed and gasped for air.

Erend reached forward and gently grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up and holding her against his chest tightly. “Kitten, I am so sorry. Maybe we should stop for the night.” He was surprised when she shook her head.

“What happened?” she asked, her voice sounding a bit hoarse.

“Oh, ah...” he struggled to find the words. “You made me feel so good I forgot I wasn’t inside you. And I... started to move.”

She leaned back and looked up at him. “I made you feel _that_ good?” she asked. He chuckled and tightened his embrace on her, kissing her forehead.

“Yeah. You’re a natural. It’s... insane,” he said, gazing down at her with affection in his eyes. “You make me so, so, happy, Aloy. And ah... not just because of this. Because of everything.”

She smiled at him, and for a few moments they shared a passionate kiss. Erend seemed to enjoy the slickness of her lips, gently running his tongue over her and nibbling on her bottom lip gently.

Eventually she looked up at him. “I want to try again.” He gave her a look like he was going to argue, but he knew better than to challenge her on this. He gave her a slow nod and lay back down on his side, trying to control his excitement as this gorgeous woman moved down to suck his cock.

He suddenly thought of something, stopping her. “Oh, ahh... you could put your hand around me, the way you did in the bath,” he said. “Just hold it still. That way if I move my hips again I won’t gag you. And ah... sorry again, by the way.” His hand went to the back of his mohawk in that way that she found so adorable. 

She nodded, taking him in hand (and enjoying the way it made him shudder). Then she opened her mouth and slowly spread her lips over him again. He stifled a groan so strong it made his eyes roll back. She started sliding her mouth up and down his shaft again, the firm grip of her hand heightening the sensation to almost unbearable levels. 

She took her time. Erend watched her with undisguised affection, stroking his hands through her hair as she worked him over. She slowly picked up her pace as he moaned out words of encouragement through his teeth. “ _Yeah... oh fuck... just like that... mmm... oh, Aloy..._ ” Every time, she moaned around his cock, a sensation that brought him dangerously close his edge. She started pumping her hand with the movements of her mouth, and he gripped the bedsheets in perfect agony.

“ _You trying to make me come?_ ” His words came out as a helpless moan, and she immediately felt drunk on them. 

She pulled her lips off him with a wet pop, giving him a few rough little licks before speaking. “ _Yeah,_ ” she purred. “Is this what you like, _Captain?_ You like fucking my face?”

He surprised her by letting out a feral groan and roughly bringing his hands to the sides of her head. A moment later his cock was back in her mouth, and she stared up at him with wide eyes. 

“Hand on me. _Now,_ ” he said. She obeyed, gripping him tightly and watching in awe as his darker instincts took over. “That’s not fucking your face, kitten. _This_ is fucking your face.”

Then he started moving his hips, _fast_ , thrusting into her and making her moan with every movement. Her eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure, this new, dark pleasure of being _used_. His hands came to rest along her jaw as she swallowed him down. She gazed up at him, drunk on the feeling, and felt her pussy throb at the fucking _villainous_ look he was giving her. She moaned through the whole thing, her hand on his cock the only thing keeping him from thrusting himself all the way down her throat.

It was only moments before he started grunting, hard. His hands went to her hair and he gently pulled her against him, deepening the feeling. 

“You gorgeous _fucking_ creature,” he growled. “You feel so fucking good. Try not to choke when I come in you.”

Aloy felt tears starting to burn at the corners of her eyes but she was _happy_. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to get him off. She closed her eyes and felt his hips bucking into her, his voice raised in a sustained groan as he chased his release in her. She had no idea what made her do this, but with her other hand she reached up and gently but firmly squeezed his balls. 

Erend lost his _mind_ , his hips pounding into her at a speed she didn’t actually think was possible. He was groaning louder than she’d ever heard, and she thought she could actually get off just from the sound of it. At that moment he looked into her eyes, his face contorted into a haze of awe and pleasure. She winked at him.

“ _AAH! HAAH! F-FUCK!!!_ ” he shouted. Her eyes went as big as moons as she felt his huge cock twitch and spurt inside of her, her mouth filling with a sour liquid. She moaned out in surprise, overwhelmed by all of him: his taste, his heat, his desperate breaths, the look of pure ecstasy on his face...

“Holy shit,” he kept saying. “Holy shit, Aloy. _Holy shit._ ” 

He couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He gazed down at her, utterly wrecked, his eyes almost _pleading_. After a moment’s consideration, she swallowed down his load. And oh... Erend must have enjoyed this because he cried out, _loud_ , collapsing back onto the bed and bringing her with him.

He grabbed her and kissed her forcefully, lips mashing together, teeth clicking, savage little moans erupting from his throat. She gave as good as she got, teasing his tongue with gentle little flicks of her own. They moaned against each other, utterly enraptured. _Aloy_ , he thought. _How could anyone else ever compare to you?_

He pulled her close, clutching her to his chest as his breathing finally came back down. She happily snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around him and sighing into his chest hair. She felt satisfied and appreciated in a way that made her heart flutter.

“Wow, _Aloy_ , I...” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “I can't remember the last time I came that hard. I know I called you a sex goddess before, but... _wow_. I’m, ah... starting to believe it.” He kissed her forehead. In a softer voice, he asked, “You alright?” 

She looked up at him fondly. “Yeah,” she said with a hoarse laugh, tenderly bringing a hand to her lips. “I’m a little numb, but otherwise fine.”

“That was, ah... maybe a bit of an advanced lesson for the first time,” he said. “But you passed, don’t worry.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a heart-melting little smirk.

“You’re lucky I like it rough,” she said with an amused smile. 

“ _Oh ho ho,_ ” Erend said with a hard little laugh. “Don’t play with me kitten, or I’ll be ready to go again.”

“Mmm, we should sleep,” she said, the late hour suddenly catching up to her.

He grunted in agreement. She could feel his body already starting to relax as he planted soft little kisses on her. His arms wrapped around her felt so right. She didn’t know what the next day would bring for them, but right now, everything felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elisabet Sobeck was a prodigy of robotics. But Aloy is a prodigy of other things. Take that, science.


	4. Yours to Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maaaajor smut warnings for this chapter. >;)
> 
> After defeating Dervahl, Aloy and Erend must go their separate ways. But after Aloy has a harrowing encounter at GAIA Prime, she realizes how important Erend is to her. Unfortunately, between her and the Claim are bandits, steep cliffs, and an enigmatic Carja named Nil. Its a hard road, but it all becomes worth it when she finally sees Erend again. And it's not long before he's staring at her with heat in his gaze, saying, “I want you. All of you. Tonight. Is that what you want?”

The mission is a success, but no one’s smiling about it. There’s been far too much bloodshed for that. Ersa was found alive, thanks to Aloy’s tracking, but only lived long enough to die in Erend’s arms. Aloy felt her heart break for him, right there on the floor of that despicable prison.

And though they managed to stop the worst of Dervahl’s plot, he exacted a terrible cost on all of them them. After the battle with his summoned Glinthawks, Aloy was bruised and barely standing, her skin raw from their ice attacks. Avad had endured minutes of terrible torture. And Erend had endured the taunts of his sister’s killer.

But it was Erend’s mercy that brought the whole terrible ordeal to an end. Avad had ordered him to spare this war criminal who had tortured and killed his only remaining family… and he’d listened.

It was over. Dervahl may not have been dead, but he was as good as dead. Ersa’s memory was avenged. And Erend was sober and strong enough to swing a hammer. Aloy counted these as small victories for the side of good.

 

***

 

After the battle, Avad thanked Aloy deeply for everything she had done for Meridian… and what she had done for him. She was gracious, but something about his tone felt overly affectionate, and she was eager to leave the palace. She hadn't saved the city to be offered a spot as Ersa’s replacement.

As she retreated through the palace gates, she caught sight of Erend leaning against the railing of a balcony. How different things felt now compared to the last time they'd met each other like this, when he'd found her crying. Now, it seemed, he was the one who was fighting back tears. 

“Aloy!” he said, hailing her as she walked over. “I was just thinking about Ersa.”

His eyes were glassy, his gaze far away. 

“She would have killed Dervahl on the spot,” he said. “That's why she went out to meet him in the first place, to _put him down_.” 

He sighed deeply. Aloy had never seen him like this. The last time he’d faced something this difficult, he’d gotten drunk off his heels.

“But she… also told me to grow up,” he said at last, his voice unsteady. “I gotta admit it burned a little when she said that. But I'm trying to take it to heart. And I guess growing up means… putting what you _should_ do ahead of what you want to do.”

A smile crept onto Aloy’s lips. “You're asking me? I'm pretty sure you're older.”

“Yeah, but I don't act like it, do I?” he said. His boyish smile made her blush.

“You did with Dervahl,” she said finally.

“Eh, don't give me too much credit,” he said. “Part of me still wants to wait for a quiet moment and wring his neck.”

“Yeah, but you won’t. Because you're a good Captain.”

Erend huffed out a laugh, averting his eyes. “Come on, stop. You're gonna make me tear up.”

She took a step forward. “So… what now?”

He brought his hand to the back his neck. “Heading back to the Claim for a while,” he said. “I'll… get in touch with my clan and we’ll lay Ersa to rest properly. Like how she would have wanted. And by that I mean… less chit-chat. More drinking.”

His tone was jovial, but she could see him fighting back tears.

“Erend...”

“I know,” he said. “You gotta go. Killers to track, machines to master. All before breakfast.” He felt getting emotional, but couldn’t bring himself to stop.

He gazed down at her, her tawny eyes just as beautiful and alien as when he first met her. Erend was overcome with emotion. He stepped towards her and spoke from the heart.

“You know what. When we met I thought I was a big shot talking to a pretty girl hidden away in the middle of nowhere. Now I see that I was just lucky to get a minute of your time.” 

Aloy's heart fluttered. “ _Erend_ ,” she breathed, her voice soft.

He sniffled, barely keeping himself together. There was more he wanted to say to her, but now wasn’t the time. He cleared his throat and fell back into his usual easy banter.

“Try not to forget about me while you're out there changing the world,” he said. His eyebrows were raised, a faint smile on his lips, something unreadable in his eyes.

“I'll always have a minute for you,” she smiled. “Maybe...even two.” 

“Two!” he laughed, staggering back in happiness. “Hah, she likes me!” And then he gave her that cheesy grin, that one that had stolen her heart all the way back in Nora lands.

Erend spent the night with her at the inn again. They both had long journeys ahead of them, and this time they only slept. Still, she fell asleep comforted by his warm presence next to her, a strange and simple pleasure. Until now, her life had held very few of those. Yet here she was, watching his broad back as she drifted off, smiling at the faint sound of his snoring. She found herself dreaming of a day when they could be together like this more often. 

They were both on the road again by the next morning. They kissed at the city gates. It lingered enough to earn them stares from strangers — and a lot of hollering from the Vanguard. When they finally parted, no words needed to be said. She knew she'd see him again before long.

 

***

 

The story of the Eclipse and the story of the Old Ones were intertwined in a way Aloy was trying desperately to untangle. Her quest to find the killers responsible for the Proving massacre had led her deep underground, and brought her knowledge she would have found unthinkable just a few weeks before. 

But if this mystery was a knot she was trying to unravel, GAIA Prime was a bombshell that blew the whole thing to pieces. The trauma of the place was unfathomable, its shrapnel exploding through her psyche the way it had exploded the mountain it once stood on.

Now she had a new mission, one even more horrifying than taking on the Eclipse killers. The derangement of the machines, so terrifying that it had driven the previous Sun King to mass murder, was a mere symptom of a deeper sickness.

 _HADES. The machines of the old world, reborn from their tombs. The imminent deaths of everyone, and everything, which she alone had the power to stop. And then there was Elisabet…_

Her mind reeled. She felt sick, she needed air…

Aloy staggered out of the ruins of GAIA Prime and collapsed on her knees in the snow. The bitter wind swirled around her, but she didn’t care. She pressed her hands over her eyes and rocked as she struggled to make sense of what she had just learned.

It was certain, now. The woman who looked like her, who had been the best hope she ever had of finding her mother… was dead. And not just dead. _Long_ dead. Elisabet was as distant in time from her as the metal and concrete towers of the Old Ones. Aloy sobbed when she thought about it. Her ‘mother’ was just another decaying relic. 

She sensed movement nearby, but it was like her body was frozen in place. Some part of her mind yelled at her to pick up her spear. But in that moment, her despair was complete, and she welcomed whatever chaos was surely coming to devour her. 

She was a hated outcast, and the Nora were right, _damn them_ — she really was motherless. More motherless than anyone else in the entire world.

A shadow fell across her lap, visible through the cracks in her fingers. _This is it_ , she thought. _This is as far as I go_. The world and its cruelties had finally defeated her. Even if she was no longer technically an outcast, the Nora looked at her with obvious distaste. The Carja viewed her with contempt. Their king only tolerated her because of her usefulness, and his own misplaced desires. Nil might kill her in her sleep. Sylens was using her. And the one person she had ever loved, _Rost..._

Her shoulders shook. Aloy had no one, she had no one in this entire world who cared about her. No one who had her back, no one who would come to her aid of their own choice, no one who...

_Erend._

All the air left her lungs. _Erend_ , said a quiet voice in her mind. It was Erend who had protected her time and time again, first on a wintery night in the Embrace when she was without a weapon, and later from the assault of a Thunderjaw. And since then, he had stood beside her many times. They had fought the rogue Oseram who killed his sister, then a cavalcade of their enraged machines. They had foiled a bomb plot that would have carved Meridian up like boar meat. They had captured _Dervahl_ , a war criminal with no end of trickery up his sleeve. They had been bruised, beaten, and battered by all manner of enemies. And even after all that, Erend had nothing but kindness in his eyes for her. 

And more than that besides. At night, Erend had shown her body love and attention in a way that made her feel things she had never felt. Things that made her feel good, and worthy, and loved. He had called her _beautiful, incredible, a goddess…_

Aloy gripped her spear. She leapt up and swung hard, her blow colliding hard with the flank of a Stalker. The wretched thing had been completely invisible save for its shadow. The machine roared, a hideous sound, and scratched at her with flickering claws. But she dodged easily, rolling through the powdery snow, and swung again.

This time, she managed to knock it on its side. Her instincts took over as she plunged her spear into its neck, one hand flying to her ammo pouch. She packed a few incendiary bombs into its stunned form, then wrenched her spear free and dove behind a pile of rubble.

As the explosions rocked the mountainside, she drew her bow and loosed three arrows into the Stalker, listening to the sounds of its machinery failing. She drew her bow again, her breath heaving, her eyes trained for movement. But the machine was dead.

Before she knew it she had expertly stripped the machine for parts, and now she stood, looking out over the mountainside. 

Erend… he had probably made it to the Claim by now. Could he still be there? It wasn’t far from here, high in the northern reaches of the land. But the journey would be long. Between her and the isolated territory to the west, there were arduous mountain passes, machines driven mad by corruption, and probably a few frozen nights in the snow. But she decided then: she had to try. With Elisabet gone, he was all she had in this world.

 

***

 

He had watched the ealdormen lay Ersa’s body to rest, and tried to feel some sense of peace. His Vanguard brothers were at his side, offering toasts to their former Captain, and praising her as the liberator of Meridian. But to Erend, Ersa was always going to be his big sister. She had shone a light in his life as reliably as the sun and the moon. And she had stood between him and the chaos of the world, brandishing a sword to drive it away. That picture of her, as both the Vanguard Captain and as a little girl holding a toy sword… that was when the tears started to fall. 

After the ceremony, back at his childhood home, Erend numbly built a fire in the hearth. He paced the wooden floors. He cried. He considered pulling his father’s steel shield off the wall and hurling it across the room as hard as he could. And then, when he couldn't stand it any longer, he opened the liquor cabinet and started drinking straight from the bottle.

 

***

 

Aloy crept through the dense underbrush towards a camp, her bow at the ready. She had followed the sound of voices to a campfire, and now there could be no mistaking them. _Bandits_. They weren’t a huge party, maybe 8 or 9 total. But the thought of fighting that many human beings to the death made her sick. She decided stealth was the safest option. She was slipping into her silent armor when she felt a familiar presence. 

“Hello, Nil,” she said without turning around.

“Huntress,” he said, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. “Still as sharp as a fine dagger, I see.”

Aloy let out a chuckle and turned to him. “It’s good to see you too,” she said, and she meant it. She couldn’t help but feel relieved to have backup in facing the bandits, if it came to that.

“But huntress, there must be some mistake,” he said, cocking his head and drawing his eyes over her. “By the looks of your armor, I’d almost think you were planning to slip past these bandits without taking their lives.”

Aloy sighed. “I just need to get back on the main road. There’s no need—”

“The only thing up that way is the Claim. And in it, a cesspit of wretched and hairy men who can’t hold their drink. What could you possibly want there?”

When Aloy didn’t answer, Nil broke into an animalistic grin. “So, you fell in love with some hard-drinking oaf. Interesting.”

Aloy shook her head, looking away. “It’s not like that.”

He took a step towards her. “ _Huntress…_ ” he said in a dangerous purr. “If you were looking for _that_ , you only needed to ask.”

She looked at him out the corner of her eye. “W-what?”

He took another step towards her, now looking down at her with a softer expression, if such a thing were possible for him. 

“Come, I’ll tell you after our game of ‘ _hide the steel in the bandit_ ,’” he said. Then, he drew an arrow and fired into the center of the bandit camp, hitting one of them in the head and setting all the others into a rage.

Aloy cursed and drew her bow. At least this man was predictable in his insanity. 

She managed to fire off an arrow in time to watch another bandit slump next to the fire. And as the next bandit crested a ridge she landed a double-shot into his ribcage, sending him straight to the ground in a moaning heap. As she reloaded her bow Nil was right at her side, taking down another bandit with a painful-looking shot to the throat.

“ _I missed this, huntress_ ,” he said in a low voice. “To think you almost let this opportunity pass you by.” The way he bumped her shoulder slightly made her think he was talking about himself.

Aloy growled and hefted her spear, not wanting to hear any more. She charged ahead and buried the point of it in a bandit’s stomach before whirling around and striking him in the head.

Nil hissed through his teeth. “Such a clean kill,” he said in admiration.

“How many is that??” she called out. 

“Five. Four to go,” he said. “I had hoped the Nora were better at teaching math.”

She was ready for a retort, but when she turned to look at him, her eyes grew wide with horror. Another bandit had emerged from the darkness, and he was running at Nil with a blade the length of his arm. Nil saw her expression and matched it, and she thought he must have feared for his life. It was only her fast reflexes that let her draw her bow in time to loose an arrow into the bandit’s chest. She saw Nil had his bow raised too, and she didn’t understand. Then a bandit collapsed at her feet, and she actually screamed. One of Nil’s feathered arrows was sticking out of his chest, blood pooling beneath him.

Nil stepped quickly to her side, all joking gone from his voice. “Two,” he said.

Side by side, they charged the remaining bandits. A desperate cry rose from Aloy’s throat as her spear collided with the first, and Nil buried two arrows in the second. One more lunge and a swing of her spear and it was all over.

Aloy staggered to a halt, panting. Nil was a step behind her, head on a swivel to scout for any further threats. After a few long seconds of silence, they both relaxed. Aloy grabbed a corner of a dead bandit’s clothing to clean the blood off her spear. When she looked up, Nil was staring at her with a hungry look.

“In my dreams, it’s always the same,” said Nil. “We kill, together, just like this. We’re splashed with blood, our bodies are sweating, our breath heavy. Then you turn to me with this look in your eyes, and no words are needed to know what happens next.”

“Nil…”

“You try to kill me.”

Aloy froze. That was not where she thought this was going. She stared at him in disbelief.

“Disappointed?” he grinned. “Don’t worry, it gets better.” He had moved just behind her, his voice low and dangerous in her ear. He placed the ten points of his fingers on her shoulders and scratched them all the way down her back. She shivered, despite herself. If she were wearing less armor he would surely have marked her skin.

“You always win the battle, huntress. Of course you do.” He was leaning in so close now they were almost touching. “It’s an honor to receive the final blow that knocks me to the ground, and to see you tower over me with a blade in your hand.”

He rested his hands on her shoulders, and she didn’t pull away. “But…” he whispered, burying his nose in the hair on the side of her head. “Before you deliver the killing blow, there’s something else you must do. And I watch as you cut my armor off with your blade, leaving me exposed to the world.”

Aloy exhaled, shaking her head in disbelief. She looked over her shoulder at him. “Your pupils are dilated, huntress,” he said, leaning in close. “You hide nothing from me. Do you like that idea?”

“Nil, has anyone ever told you you're kind of a sick puppy?”

Nil laughed, a high and musical sound that caught her off guard. Could it be she had never heard him laugh before? She turned so they were face to face. Her eyes scanned his, appraising him. Something dangerous flashed through her mind, and she saw him mirror it right back at her.

“Your oaf is probably drinking his life away as we speak,” he purred. He brought a hand to the side of her neck and dragged his fingernails down her skin, making her hiss.

She knew why she was going to the Claim. But here in the silent darkness, next to an old friend and a dying campfire, curiosity got the better of her. “Then what happens?” she asked quietly. “After I...”

He bared his teeth at her in a dark grin. He took one of her hands in his and brought it slowly up to his lips. With a knowing look he drew her smallest finger in his mouth, sucking on it _hard_.

Aloy cried out at this unexpected sensation, and Nil’s eyes turned dark at the sound. His tongue teased the tip of her finger for a few long moments, and Aloy felt a small groan leave her throat. Just a few weeks ago that movement would have meant nothing to her, but thanks to Erend she knew exactly what he was implying.

_Erend..._

Nil released her finger, but not her hand. “What happens _after_ , my fire-haired gift from the Sun, is that you take what you want from me,” he said, his eyes dancing. “And I willingly give you whatever my body is able to. Because I’ve been hard since I saw the knife in your hand.” Nil sucked down her next finger, causing Aloy to moan deeply. The strokes of his tongue were long this time, teasing up and down her entire finger. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t ignore the heat building between her legs.

Against her better judgment, she pushed him farther. “And what, _exactly_ , do I want from you?” she asked.

He pulled his mouth off her with a wet pop. He looked her over, as if deciding whether or not to continue.

“How old are you?” he asked.

She guffawed. “Really?”

“Have you ever laid with a man?”

Aloy turned red and looked away.

“I thought as much. You wouldn’t be so bold if you knew what I might do, if I were a worse kind of man.”

She scowled. “I can take care of myself.”

“I have no doubts, huntress,” he said. 

Unexpectedly, he stepped forwards, wrapping her in his arms. She found herself embracing him back, her head on his bare chest. The adrenaline of the battle was still wearing off, and she trembled slightly in his arms.

“Go to your oaf,” he said. “See if you find what you’re looking for. I won’t get in the way of a young woman in love.”

“ _Nil…_ ” she said, her own voice sounding small and pained in her ears.

He pulled back, still holding her close, but now looking down at her face. She forced herself to meet his gaze again. His eyes reflected the color of the fire, but his expression had softened.

“ _Aloy…_ ” he said.

She started. She had no idea he knew her actual name. 

He cocked his head slightly, making the feathers of his headdress shake like some kind of exotic bird. She couldn’t help but smile. She was surprised when she saw him smile back. Not a death-bent grin, but an actual smile. Then, just as quickly, it was gone.

“You’re right. I… should go,” she said.

“Very well, huntress. I hope we live to fight bandit scum together another day.” He released her and turned to walk back the way he came. She watched him go, her mind reeling.

A few paces from the edge of the camp, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. 

“By the way, huntress,” he said. “Do let me know if things don’t work out with your oaf. I’d be happy to tell you how I picture you straddled over my hips, slowly sinking down on me until you bottom out with a cry.”

Aloy’s jaw dropped open, but Nil didn’t bother to turn around.

“Or how you squeeze my body between your thighs, riding me until your skin is drenched in sweat and your body is red with scratches.”

At this, Aloy audibly gasped. She heard him chuckle.

“Or how, when I feel you’re close, I flip you onto your back and ravage you until you’re screaming from both the pleasure and the bruises.”

“Nil!!” His name escaped her lips as her hands flew over her mouth.

He grinned. “Goodnight, huntress,” he said, stepping into the night. A moment later he was gone, leaving her with nothing but his words.

 

***

 

It was still dark when she arrived at Mainspring, the remote capital of the Claim. It wasn’t hard to find, with the firelight from their great forges illuminating the smoke for miles. But the closer she got, the more uncertain she felt. 

It wasn’t the smoke that worried her, or the din of the Oseram’s tireless metalworking. No. It was the singing. Loud, boisterous, almost certainly drunk singing that reached her ears long before she even entered the city gates.

The guards at the gates were loud. And drunk. They teetered from their posts at the high gate towers, leering down at her. They even made some crude remarks about the Nora, which might have upset her if she had considered herself one. But they waved her through when she said she was a friend of Erend’s.

One of them slurred something about being in time for the funeral, and she froze. 

“Ersa?” she asked, knowing the answer before they even said it.

“Aye. Last day of the festivities, then it’s back to work.”

“Never was a finer Oseram wench,” piped up the other. 

“Where can I find them?” she asked, and they laughed. 

“Follow the singing, girl. Though mind yourself. It’s a rough crowd that mourns a warrior queen.”

She hurried away, the men’s voices trailing off behind her. “ _Ersa was too good for the likes of the Carja. Even their do-gooder king Avad..._ ”

Aloy made her way through darkened side streets towards the sound of the crowd. Soon she reached a large cobbled square, where dozens of Oseram were drinking and carrying on. The shuttered stalls that ringed the area led her to believe this was usually a marketplace of some kind. Now, though, the space was covered in tables, with pitchers of ale — and revelers — on practically every surface. 

She searched the crowd for a long time before she finally found him. He was standing among a group of Vanguard, some of whom she recognized from his squadron. He was smiling, and his eyes were smiling too. Her heart filled to see it. He was also wearing his full armor, but so were most of his men. Some kind of Oseram tradition, she gathered.

She tried to stay to the fringes of the crowd, moving along the perimeter, but someone wolf whistled and yelled, “ _HEY CAP!!_ ” 

She froze. Erend’s head jerked up. He searched through the crowd, his face perplexed. Then he locked eyes with her, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

In moments he had crossed the entire market square, pushing drunk Oseram of all varieties out of his path. A few called after him in vague outrage, but he ignored them.

When he got within a few steps of her, he slowed, staggering towards her as if he was seeing a ghost. Aloy thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he just wrapped her in an enormous bear hug. After a moment of surprise she laughed and hugged him back.

“I’m not dreaming, am I? You’re really here?” he asked, unable to hide his delight.

“Yes,” she said. “But, Erend, if this is a bad time, I can —”

“No no no,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m glad you’re here. This is meant to be a happy event, shared with friends. A celebration of her life.”

“Alright, I’ll stay,” she said, smiling at him softly. Then a loud holler drew their attention back to the raucous scene around them. Men and women alike stood on tables, some singing, some arguing. Small groups hugged or sobbed, and everyone seemed to have a tankard of scrappersap in their hand. 

She shook her head. “I don’t know which place is wilder— here, or outside the gates.” When he looked at her in concern she added, “Don’t worry, the journey was… mostly uneventful.” 

His brow furrowed, and he glanced down at where she was tugging her collar. “There are scratches on your neck!” he said, looking up at her in alarm.

“It’s fine,” she said. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Erend took a step back, appraising her. He noticed the bloodstains all over her armor, and his eyes snapped up to hers in horror.

“By the Sun…” he breathed. “Aloy, what happened??”

She swallowed. “Bandits. Nine of them. I’d never seen any so far north, but they were camping right alongside the road to the Claim. And I tried to sneak by, but…”

On the surface, Erend’s face was mostly unchanged, but his hands tightened on her body and she saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

“There should never have been bandits,” he said, fighting to keep his cool. “Our patrols should have…” The image of the drunk city guards flashed through her mind.

She shook her head. “Hey, look at me,” she said. “I’m fine. I can handle myself.” 

His eyes locked on hers, and suddenly a look of unmasked sorrow appeared on his face. She stepped back. 

“Aloy… I already lost Ersa,” he said quietly. “I can’t lose you, too.”

“ _I’m right here_ ,” she said, placing a hand on his chest. “Here, in the _Claim_. I traveled a long way to be here, Erend. And this time, I… I really did come here just to see you.”

Hearing this seemed to snap him from his reverie.

“You… really?”

“Yes,” she said quietly, blushing. Despite their time together, Aloy could really be quite shy with him. “You’re… not drunk tonight?” she asked quietly. 

“No. Not tonight,” he said. “I started down that path, but after a few gulps I threw the bottle away. I… I would want Ersa to know that I listened to her. That I can grow up.”

Aloy smiled. “I’m sure she would have been proud of you. But Erend… I’m proud of you too. I’m happy that whatever happens tonight, you’ll remember it in the morning.”

He gave her a lopsided smile, taking her hands in his. “Where are you staying?” he asked, his eyes scanning the crowd. “The Claim can be a rough place, and after those bandits, I…” She waited for him to finish. “I… don’t want to leave you alone. I know you’re plenty capable, I just—“

“Actually, I don’t have a place to stay. But I thought maybe, if it’s not too much trouble, I could… stay with you?”

He stared at her in shock. Then he grinned. “Fire and spit, Aloy, of course!”

One of Erend’s men appeared at his side, giving Aloy a polite nod. Then he put his hands on Erend’s shoulders and firmly shoved him towards Aloy. She laughed as he staggered and caught his balance.

“The men and I had a discussion, Cap,” he said. “You’re off duty. Go home.”

Aloy laughed. Erend and the man exchanged a meaningful look, Erend scowling, the man amused beyond measure.

 

***

 

“It’s not much, but it’s home for me,” he said, leading her inside. “And for a long time it was the family home, too.”

It was dark, but he threw another log on the hearth and soon stoked the fire back to life. In the flickering light she realized that even though the cabin wasn’t all that large, it was cozy. A thick rug lay in front of the fire. There were old but finely crafted wooden benches, decorated with soft woven coverings. The walls, too, held faded tapestries with patterns she recognized as distinctly Oseram. Erend noticed her staring at the one hanging over the fireplace.

“My mother’s work,” he said, stepping beside her. There was a look of pride in his face, mixed with a touch of sorrow. Aloy placed a hand on his back.

“I think it’s beautiful.”

He smiled. “It represents the star signs of when Ersa and I were born.”

The emptiness of the house suddenly came into focus for Aloy. Her hand stilled on his back. “You’re all alone,” she said quietly.

He turned towards her, his face in shadow. He brought a hand to the side of her face. There was something in his touch that made her forget how to breathe. He was so close she could feel his breath ghosting over her. “No,” he said finally, his voice soft. 

She could hear music from the ongoing festivities drifting in from the town. It was obviously some raucous Oseram drinking song, but this one was slow. Erend gently leaned his forehead against hers, placing his hands on her lower back. In time to the music, he began rocking her gently side to side. 

Aloy froze. She had never danced with someone before. It was yet another piece of human connection denied to her as an outcast. Yet the gentle sway of Erend’s body was impossible to resist, and the way he hummed softly to the music tugged a smile from her lips. She slowly brought her arms around his neck and swayed with him. 

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheekbone, soft and lingering. It was enough to make her shiver, even in the warmth of the cabin. His arms wrapped around her, drawing her against his body. She could feel the deep vibrations in his chest as he continued humming along to the music. She felt like he was sharing some private part of himself with her. 

He continued planting soft little kisses on her— her forehead, her cheek, her neck. His hands were soft on her body too, roving slowly over her whole back, his touch filling her with sparks. Her arms tightened around him. She buried her face in his neck and moaned softly against his skin. All of her senses wanted him to speed up, to turn up the temperature, to devour her whole. But instead this slow attention filled her with a new kind of warmth, one that left her completely powerless in his hands. Though she liked his rougher side, she could drown in his gentleness.

The music stopped. She had almost forgotten how much their bodies were touching, but then he pulled her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled. She _gasped_ , her whole body flooding with heat from her head to her toes.

“ _Erend…_ ” she moaned.

He hummed gently in response, but continued his slow movements. 

He kissed lower, down along her collarbone, exposed in the light armor she wore. “I want to kiss all these freckles right off you,” he murmured against her skin. She sighed in pleasure.

His fingertips trailed over the curve of her backside and she gasped again, but his teasing stayed gentle. Frustrated, she buried her lips in the hot skin of his neck and began kissing him, _hard_. His body went completely still, but the hardness now jutting into her thigh gave him away.

He tried resuming the slow motions of his hands, but her teeth sank into the flesh of his neck, causing him to hiss in pleasure and draw back.

“Which one of us is a horrible tease now?” she whispered.

Erend said nothing, but walked her backwards against the wall of the cabin.

“This better?” he grunted.

She was about to ask him what he meant, when he suddenly grabbed her thigh and hoisted one of her legs high up around his waist. Before she even finished groaning out “ _Ohhhh,_ ” he pressed his body hard against hers and rolled his hips.

Her surprised moan came out high and dirty, and Erend groaned hard in response, a dark little laugh coming through. He rolled his hips in a slow, steady rhythm as he moved her skirt to the side, leaving only her leggings in place between her legs. The extra sensitivity went straight to her core, and her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

“ _Erend…_ ” she sobbed out, but he clearly wasn’t done teasing her yet. He pulled her body tight against his as he moved against her, still keeping the agonizingly slow pace. Then he placed his mouth over hers and she moaned into his kiss. But it was as soft and patient as his other kisses, not nearly enough for the heat he was building in her. She groaned in frustration. When he didn’t change his pace, she groaned louder and nipped his bottom lip between her teeth. This time he pulled back.

“ _Aloy…_ ” he said, his voice barely controlled. “I want you. All of you. Tonight. Is that what you want?” His gray eyes were serious, searching hers.

She nodded, her lips parted, pupils blown out with lust. Erend _groaned_ , and in an instant his mouth was on hers again. He pressed his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened up to him, this time kissing her in the way she was hungry for. The rough feeling of his mustache and stubble as he captured her lips was intoxicating. She wanted more, to feel all his sharp desires against her body, rough and uninhibited.

When he finally pulled back, his breathing was already ragged. To Aloy’s surprise he seemed almost… nervous. He pressed his forehead against hers.

“Aloy, this is your first time,” he said, swallowing. “I’d really like to take it slow, or else I…” he faltered. “I might accidentally hurt you.” 

The hammering of her heart slowed. She didn’t even know it was possible for this to hurt, and she found herself speechless. Everything he had done to her already had felt so good. 

“I’d never forgive myself if I let that happen,” he said quietly, tucking a stray red curl behind her ear. “You deserve so much better.” 

She averted her gaze and took a deep breath. As much as she wanted him rough, she respected his wishes. “Okay, we can take it slow,” she said with a shy smile.

He grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Good.” he said. Then, in a low voice he added, “But I want you to know, Aloy, that every bone in my body is telling me to spin you around and ravage you _right here_.” Aloy groaned and bit her lip.

Erend worked a hand around the curve of her backside, gently coaxing her to wrap her other leg around him. “It’s alright, I’ve got you,” he whispered. She jumped and wrapped her other leg around his waist. He leaned his body weight against her, pinning her against the wall. The feeling of his hardness trapped between them made her lips part in a silent moan. 

She took a moment to get comfortable as he stood there patiently. He didn’t seem to struggle from the effort of holding her up. But it was clearly having an effect on him, as the hardness pressed against her sensitive flesh indicated. She finally settled against his hips, her hands coming to his shoulders for support.

Without a word he started kissing her again, softly. His hands encircled her waist, the heat of his fingertips making her shiver under his touch. Seemingly unable to resist, he slid his hands under her leggings, using both hands to cup her naked ass. Aloy’s eyes rolled back and she drew in a sharp breath as a wave of arousal washed over her.

Erend chuckled softly. “Huntress, I’ll never get tired of hearing you make that sound.” He withdrew his hands, making her shiver. His hands found the buckle of her armor skirt and expertly unfastened it, throwing it gently to the side. Then his fingertips trailed up her spine, impossibly light touches that made her squirm. He found the fasteners of her armor top and started unlacing them quickly.

She let out a breathy laugh, a surprisingly erotic sound given how turned on she was. “How do you know how my armor fastens?” she asked.

“Well I’m, ah... pretty interested in how it unfastens,” he said, kissing her neck. “So I pay attention when you’re dressing. Or undressing. Especially that. Lots and lots of attention.”

She let out a disbelieving laugh. “But I have a dozen types of armor,” 

He stopped, leaving the chest armor half unfastened. Unable to help himself, he pressed his need against her, watching the smile on her face transform into a look of pained desire. “You’re right, we better see if I can get you out of those, too. Like right after a battle, maybe?”

“ _Erend…_ ” she moaned.

He rolled his hips against her as he spoke. “Let’s go upstairs, kitten. There’s, ah… something I wanna show you.” She whimpered in assent and he pulled her tight against his body. As he began to climb the stairs she stiffened, but he carried her up like it was nothing. Once again she was reminded of his strength. She gently traced her fingers over the muscles of his back, and he hummed in satisfaction.

“Brute strength,” she murmured. 

He chuckled. “For you, I can be gentle.”

He carried her up to his room, really just a half loft overlooking the rest of the cabin. He gently set her down so she was sitting at the foot of his bed. She nervously ran her hands over the soft bedspread. Her half-unlaced top slipped off her shoulder. She saw Erend’s eyes follow the movement greedily.

“So what did you want to show me?” she asked quietly, her eyes locked on his.

“This,” he said. 

He unbuckled his heavy leather gloves at the wrist, dropping them on the floor. Then he took off his orange scarf. His eyes briefly flitted between the scarf and Aloy, and he seemed to consider something. Aloy raised an eyebrow at him. 

“No...not tonight,” he said quietly. He threw the scarf aside and unfastened his heavy steel armor belt, setting it he down with a loud clank. His hands came to the buckles of his heavy armored tunic. He gazed at her hungrily as he undid them one at a time.

“Are you… _stripping_ for me?” she asked, eyes sparkling.

“ _Something like that_ ,” he said, using her favorite expression.

He was inviting her to watch him, and she hungrily accepted. She moved to the edge of the bed to be closer to him, watching his chest rise and fall as he undid the last of the fasteners, then shrugged the tunic off his shoulders. It collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, the steel rings jangling. The outline of his chest and shoulders strained the seams of his shirt, and she bit her lip. Her eyes trailed down to his trousers, where his arousal gave new meaning to the phrase 'painfully obvious.'

She was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to be touching him again. She stood and draped her arms over his neck. “My turn,” she said quietly, looking up at him with a hungry gaze. Erend groaned softly and returned the look, his eyes going dark. Something fluttered deep in her belly. 

His hands came to her back. He slid his fingertips under the back of her armor top, and she moaned softly against his skin. He finished unfastening the last of the ties, and Aloy leaned back to pull it off. The gentle sway of her breasts as she threw it aside set a fire in him. He had seen her breasts before, but tonight felt different. She caught him staring and a naughty smile spread on her lips.

She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her leggings, and started to wiggle them down her hips in the sexiest little movement he had ever seen. Soon she was standing in front of him, naked, a coy little smile playing on her lips. She crawled back onto the bed, giving him a perfect view of her ass as she moved to sit in the middle of his bedspread. He went as hard as the handle of an axe. 

The rest of his clothes came off in seconds. First his boots, then his socks (he caught her smirking as he hopped on one foot, and vowed to make her pay for it later). Then he reached to the back of his neck and lifted his shirt off, followed by his undershirt. He heard her draw a breath when he pulled it all the way off, the slightest sheen of sweat showing on his muscles. It was hot under all that armor, but he didn’t usually get to show it off.

As his hands came to the buttons on his trousers, he lifted his chin and stared her down, the look in his eyes one of pure heat. Any trace of a smirk faded from Aloy’s face as her eyes dropped down, her lips parting at the sight of the bulge in his pants. She looked back at him with a _desperate_ look in her eyes. His lip curled as he groaned at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he unfastened the rest of the buttons. He dropped his trousers to the floor and his underwear followed a second later. For a moment he could only stare at her.

“ _Erend, please…_ ” she whispered. “ _Take me_.”

Erend let out the breath he’d been holding and grinned. He leapt into the bed, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her on top of him, her delighted laugh making him feel like life itself was smiling at him. In seconds they were all over each other, grabbing, caressing, pressing their naked bodies together and groaning out in pleasure. Erend kissed her deeply, chasing the desperate movements of her tongue with his own. Aloy’s hands were in his mohawk, frantically carding through it as if trying to ground herself. Everything felt good, every drag of hot flesh against flesh. His hands were everywhere on her body, never staying in one place for more than a few moments. 

All of it was wild. Pure instinct, a fire burning in both of them that went unquenched. Her hands on him were trembling, the soft way she moaned his name threatening to unmake him. After some time he flipped them over and worked his thigh between the juncture of her legs. The sensation made her gasp and squirm against him. 

She pushed him away with a strength that caught him off guard. She readjusted so that her legs were spread around him. Erend’s jaw was set, a knowing look in his eye as he watched her position herself. Her lips were parted and her eyes needy as she pulled him back down, his erection pressing hard against her sex. He started grinding against her. They both moaned, shuddering at the friction.

It wasn’t a large movement. Just a slight rotation of her hip that let him settle against her. But when it happened he _groaned_. Aloy made a pleading sound, and Erend held her tight in his arms, and in that mysterious way they both knew it was about to happen.

Erend gripped himself by the root and rubbed the head of his cock along her slit, spreading her wetness around. Aloy let out a _devastating_ moan, squirming underneath him. He moved his lips next to her ear. 

“You think that’s good, just wait until I’m inside you,” he said, kissing down her neck. 

“ _Please, oh goddess, please…_ ” she moaned.

He pulled back and looked deep into her hazel eyes. “Please what, kitten?” he asked, his voice rough.

“ _Please, Erend… please fuck me_.”

Hearing her say those words hit him so hard he felt drunk. He groaned, shifting so that his cockhead was pressing against her entrance, the pressure making them both inhale sharply. Then, slowly, he pressed himself into her. 

And _ohhh_ , it was a tight fit. He immediately hissed through his teeth in pleasure. Her walls held him in a bruising grip, and he felt, intimately, how much she had to spread to let him in. Aloy’s eyes squeezed shut and she grit her teeth, moaning out frantically as he slowly filled her. He almost felt bad for her. At least until her fingernails dug into his back and she pleaded, “ _More_.” 

His eyes closed in ecstasy. He pushed in deeper, moving as slowly as he could manage. Her heat was incredible, embracing him, a single point of light in a vast darkness. Inch by inch, he lost himself in the sensation. At one point there was a gasp-inducing little slip that let him know he had pushed too fast. His eyes snapped open, searching her face for any sign of pain. And _ohhh, wow_. Her mouth was open, her eyes closed, her breathing fast and shallow. The flush on her cheeks was incredible.

“Kitten?” he asked softly.

Her breath staggered, as if it too were getting snagged as it came through her. “ _Ohhhh_ ,” she exhaled, more a sigh than a word. “ _It hurts so good_.”

Erend hummed, and she felt it inside. 

“I’m a lucky man,” he whispered softly, leaning down to kiss her neck. “It’s big, but my partner likes a bit of pain.”

She opened her eyes and laughed a breathy little laugh. The way she fluttered around him… there wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for her.

She was panting now, a trace of pain showing in the crease of her brows. He kissed her forehead, cradling her gently in his arms until he felt her body relax. She opened her eyes, watching his face with naked trust and adoration. 

He gently rocked his hips, feeling himself slip in a little more. She winced, but her hands came to his hips to stop him from withdrawing. _What an amazing little soldier she is_ , he caught himself thinking.

“Is it...all the way in?” she asked, strain in her voice.

“Almost, kitty cat.” 

Whimpering, she suddenly pulled his hips towards her, and he bottomed out with a soul-shattering groan. His head was spinning, he was seeing white… 

He was vaguely aware that she had cried out too, her eyes squeezing shut, little tears forming in the corners.

 _Oh, fuck_ , he thought.

“ _Aloy!!_ Are you alright??”

She let out a shaky little wail, tentatively opening one eye. “Oops,” she said weakly.

“If you’re hurt, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna let this continue.”

She shook her head, hard. “I’m fine, I just...got too impatient.”

He gathered her up in his arms. “Please let me take care of you. This isn’t like before. Your body needs time to adjust to me.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t know.”

_By the Sun..._

He held her tight, her heat all around him, her quick little rabbit breaths pattering against his chest. Everywhere, she was everywhere, her scent in his lungs, her body trembling in his arms. He opened his eyes and wiped the tears from the corner of hers.

“The hard part’s over now, kitten,” he whispered. She nodded, clinging to him. Soon her body had stopped shaking.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, her expression pleading, his searching. “It’s the same as always,” he said. “We’re not going to do anything you don’t want.”

“ _I want this_ ,” she whispered. Her hazel eyes had regained some of their spark, and he stared into them for a long moment. She broke into a shy smile, and he kissed her. And _ohh_ , that felt good. They were joined together, their mouths moving against each other softly, slowly building the heat between them. Aloy moved to kiss his hairy cheek, then the sensitive skin beneath his ear, then down his neck…

Erend started groaning out his pleasure. Aloy’s neck kisses made his cock throb inside her, and he heard her gasp. “ _More…_ ” she sighed against the flesh of his neck.

Erend drew back so he could watch her face again. He began rocking his hips ever so gently, as though anything more might cause her to break apart. Aloy drew in a long, shaky breath. Her arms wrapped around his waist, firmly pulling his hips against hers. He groaned and bucked into her, making her cry out in a way he’d never heard before. 

“ _Kitten, wait—_ ” he breathed.

“ _More… please, Erend… I want it, please..._ ”

The way she was begging set him on fire, testing his willpower to its limit. But he didn’t relent. 

“Let me take it slow, Aloy, please. Just for the first time. I promise it’ll be better for you this way.”

She whimpered, but after seeing the look on his face, she sighed and looked away. “ _Alright_ ,” she whispered. He exhaled, and it sounded like relief.

“Thank you,” he said. He kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair affectionately. She buried her face in his neck and sighed.

He began rocking his hips into her again. With gentle moans of appreciation she kissed up his neck, giving him little licks, tasting him. The salt of his sweat mixed with the taste of his skin was intoxicating. His scent was musky, with a trace of the leather and metallic tang of his armor still on his skin. All of it added up to a smell that was uniquely _Erend_. She breathed him in, moaning against his neck, loving every moment as he continued gently rocking into her. Soon her breathing deepened as he slid a little easier. 

She kept kissing his neck, slowly, steadily, as he started thrusting into her deeper. The size of him as he opened up her body made her mouth fall open in silent awe. She could feel the fat head of his cock dragging against her tight walls, and she whimpered hungrily at the new sensation. But Erend was determined to take his time.

He made love to her so slowly and sweetly that she barely even moaned. He was every bit as gentle as his kisses by the fire, and Aloy felt like she was floating away. The dull ache inside her started to soothe, and a heady feeling of pleasure and need built inside her. It felt so natural to embrace him this way, her body spread open to welcome him. Like they were built for each other. 

Her arms came to rest around his neck. His gray-blue eyes stared deeply into hers, overcome with some unspoken emotion. 

“ _Erend…_ ” she whispered, “ _I’m glad my first time is with you_.” 

He moaned suddenly, drawing a gasp from her throat. He pulled her body in close to his, breathing down the side of her neck.

“ _Ohh, Aloy_ ,” he said, swallowing hard, his fingers lovingly tracing the edge of her body. “I could never want anyone else after this. There’s only you.”

He kissed her, pressing into her so deeply her legs shook. She felt a deep burn still, but it was amazing to feel him touching her there, filling her. The intimate place where they were joined yearned for him, and every thrust filled that desire. Like he was both the injury and its cure. She loved the way he stretched her, the way his movements rubbed her clit just so. Soon she felt a warmth spreading through her entire body. “ _Please…_ ” she managed. “ _I'm so close… please, Erend._ ”

He let out a satisfied moan. Wordlessly he brought a hand to her lips and pressed two fingertips into her mouth. She sucked on them greedily, her sinful “Mmm” vibrating around his fingers. Then he repositioned himself slightly and slipped his hand down between their bodies. She felt a moment of confusion, and then he touched her in a way that made her see stars. 

“ _Erend!!_ ” she cried in need.

His fingers delicately yet firmly stroked her sensitive button again, causing her to buck her hips against him, _hard_. She cried out, but he kept the same slow, steady pace as before. Something was definitely happening now, her body reacting to his on a primal level. The little gyrations of her hips did nothing but build the ache, and she hungered for release.

She clung to him tightly, her desperate moans increasing in pitch as he rode her and touched her and captured her lips, over and over. She writhed against him, completely helpless against the onslaught of pleasure.

“ _Please… please…_ ” she sobbed against his lips. Then he did something with his fingers that made her moan so hard she didn't recognize her own voice. Her pussy trembled, skewered on the end of his cock and twitching all around him. 

“ _Come for me, kitten_ ,” he gritted out. “ _Come all over my dick_.”

A sustained wail left her lips as she began to grind her hips desperately against him. She couldn't tell when it began. One moment she was teetering helplessly on her edge, the next she was tumbling over it, but _ohh_ , she wasn't falling. Her climax burned and sustained and _grew_ as Erend slowly, relentlessly fucked her through it. 

“ _Erend… EREND!!_ ” she cried.

He let out a breathy, grunting sigh but didn't let up. Her pussy gripped all around him, fluttering little spasms that worked him up and down but never seemed to peak. Aloy’s face was a complete mess, eyes squeezed shut, body rhythmically arching back as she rocked against him, chasing this amazing slow burn orgasm he was fucking out of her.

Eventually, after a few trembling aftershocks, Aloy whimpered and went boneless on the bed. Erend chuckled softly and pulled out of her, unspent yet totally satisfied in a different way. She crawled into his arms and wordlessly held him tight. He pulled her on top of him and rocked her body gently, her head on his chest, her legs entwined with his.

_Aloy… anything you need from me, now, or ever. Say it and it's yours._

 

***

 

They dozed like that for some uncounted number of minutes, occasionally waking enough for a few sleepy kisses before passing out again. After some time, Aloy sleepily opened her eyes. “Erend?” she asked quietly, not wanting to wake him. _By the Sun, she’s so fucking cute_ , he thought. 

Erend opened his eyes and broke into a smile, his facial hair matching the curve of his lips. “Yes, kitten?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“I'm ready. I want to do it again. Only this time I want you to finish too.” Before he could say anything, she added, “Inside me.”

He exhaled as if struck in the chest. His eyes closed for a few serene moments, his brow creasing, before he shook his head. “Aloy, we can't. You could end up—“

“Pregnant. I know,” she said. “But Erend… the Nora obsession with motherhood… it means they know which herbs prevent pregnancy.” She took a deep breath. “So, I… took some. On the way here.”

He stared at her, wide-eyed.

“You know… just in case,” she said, her eyes darting away in shyness. He burst out laughing. There was the Aloy he knew, never one to let her innocence spoil a good time.

“Well then,” he said in a low voice. “ _How do you want me, Aloy?_ ”

Her eyes were steady on his. “On your back,” she said. 

He gave her a devilish little smile, one eyebrow raised, but said nothing. There was something in his gaze that had made her heart stop beating for a moment. She swore she heard him smugly hum to himself as he lay back.

She slowly crawled over to him, swinging one leg over his hips. He groaned in pleasure as she settled, her wetness pressed against him, his hard cock trapped between their bodies. She rocked back and forth slowly, almost cautiously, and _ohh…_ that felt good. She rocked harder, spreading her wetness on him, biting her lip and looking down at him with mischief in her eyes. His eyes were locked on hers, his jaw clenched. She was starting to realize that was the look he gave her when he was desperately trying to hold back. 

She placed a hand on the center of his chest, spreading her fingers, using it to steady herself as she hovered over him. Using her other hand, she lined him up against her entrance and slowly lowered herself down. “ _Erend_ ,” she breathed. He groaned in perfect agony, the combined sight and sensation of her sliding down his cock almost too much to bear. 

His size stretched her every bit as much as before, but her body seemed to take it in a little easier this time. Desperate little sighs of “ _ohh_ ” escaped her lips as she slowly rocked herself on him, taking him deeper and deeper. His hands reflexively came to grip her waist, following the movement of her body. 

Soon she bottomed out with a soft moan. After a few experimental movements, her body figured out how to move against his like this. Erend’s eyes had fluttered closed, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “You always were a fast learner,” he muttered.

She laughed softly. “I have the best teacher,” she said. The suggestive note in her voice made his eyes snap open.

_By. The. Sun._

A heat was building in her now, desperate for his friction. Soon she was riding him in a steady rhythm, breathing heavily. Seeing the hungry look on his face, she arched her back, leaning forwards and giving him an incredible view of her breasts. His hands started to move but she swatted them away. She playfully reached up and took her own breasts in her hands, gazing down at him. He suddenly looked _very_ awake.

“Oh ho,” he said, his voice dark. “Keep teasing me, kitten. You'll see what happens to you.”

She tilted her head in mock confusion, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Then she gently squeezed her breasts, rubbing her hands over herself. It never felt this good when she was alone, but here, with him looking like he wanted to eat her alive, it almost felt as good as when _he_ touched her. She started playing with her nipples, rubbing them, pinching them, twisting them a little between her fingers. “OH!” she exclaimed. Erend had started thrusting up into her, something she hadn't thought possible from this position.

She wasn't thrown for long. She started riding him harder, matching his rhythm and continuing to run her hands over her body. She might have felt self-conscious if it wasn't for the _delicious_ way he started groaning. She had such a weakness for his voice. Keeping one hand on her breast, she dropped the other one down and started playing with herself, whimpering gently. 

Erend drew a slow hiss of air through his teeth. He slowed his tempo and started grinding into her harder. Her fingers circled her clit desperately as he continued to fuck her, slow and steady, and she felt her release drawing close.

Sensing the shift in her breathing, Erend's hands came up to cup her ass. His touch was gentle, but the sensation went straight to her core. She started to buck her hips hard, whimpering and chasing her release.

“ _Come on, kitten_ ,” he panted. “ _Ride that big fat cock_.”

This _broke_ her. She worked her clit at a frantic tempo, huffing, holding her breath, groaning, riding Erend up and down until she could hear him gasping too. He slammed his hips up into her, his muscles cramping. But it was all worth it the moment he heard her start _crying_ out her pleasure. Moments later her release hit her hard, her pussy jumping, her walls clenching all around him.

He had _forgotten_ that sex could feel this good. Or maybe it never _had_ felt this good, before her.

When it was done, she took a few gasping breaths, raising herself gently off of him. “ _Ohhhh_ ,” she sobbed out, going boneless and falling forward on top of him, face buried in his neck. Though they were both out of breath, he chuckled and held her in his arms. In her haze, she seemed to notice something.

“Wait, Erend, you didn’t...?”

“Not yet, kitty cat. I wanted to make sure you had yours.”

To his surprise, she punched him hard on the shoulder. “ _Ow!!_ ” He grunted, rubbing his arm. He looked to her for an explanation, but she was already pulling him on top of her. In a second she had maneuvered so that her legs were spread around him. He looked down at her curiously. Despite her earlier violence, her eyes were pleading.

“ _Erend, I want to make you come..._ ” she moaned.

She knew what she wanted. Who was he to argue? He kissed her, enjoying the muffled noise of surprise she made before sinking into the kiss. Then he slowly drew his hips back and pressed into her, rocking into her in a few slick movements, filling her up completely. Her back arched off the bed as she cried out. He did it again, and she sobbed out a moan. Her mouth was open and her eyes were pressed shut, a look of tormented pleasure overtaking her. He kept his eyes on her face.

“Does that feel good, kitten? _Tell me_.”

“ _Goddess, yes_ ,” she said in a breathy voice. " _More_."

He slowly picked up the pace until he was filling her in a steady rhythm. The look on her face was sheer bliss now, her breathing deep and her sighs loud and full of want. When she opened her eyes to gaze up at him he nearly lost control. Her eyes were fogged over in want, her kiss-bitten lips parted beautifully, her voice softly groaning with each of his powerful thrusts.

“Erend, you feel _so good_ ,” she moaned out, writhing underneath him. 

Erend pressed his lips to the side of her mouth, enjoying the musical little moan she made.

“Aloy, I…” he panted. “I never met a woman who could take all of me like this. I, uh...” he paused, his brain addled with pleasure. “I always had to, uh... hold back.”

She laughed, and the way the sound was interrupted by his thrusts nearly unmade him. “What does _that_ mean?” she asked.

He kissed her, messily, their bodies moving hard against each other.

“I'd have to change positions to show you.”

“Do it.”

Erend sat back and adjusted, taking hold of her legs at either side of him. 

“Before, I always had to do this,” he said. Holding her legs up, he thrust into her gently, stopping well before he was fully seated in her. Fucking her with the first half of his dick.

“And it means that with you, I can do this,” he said, voice dropping low. He slowed his thrusts until he was still, then pressed himself into her all the way to the hilt.

Aloy _screamed_ , her face contorted in bliss and awe. Erend held himself there, deep inside her, and began grinding _hard_ , right against her hip bones. Aloy was a mess at this, crying out, gasping, kicking her legs, throwing her head back in ecstasy. 

Erend felt his cock throb again. He felt like such a _man_ when he was with her. What an otherworldly, precious gift she was...

When he finally relented, she threw her arms around his neck and drew him into a close embrace, so close their noses were touching, their naked chests pressed together.

“Then... half of this is your first time, too,” she whispered. He laughed, almost giddily. They smiled at each other for a few long moments, adrenaline and laughter flowing through them. Then, in an instant, it shifted. Their eyes clouded over with lust and their lips were on each other again, Erend’s heavy thrusts pinning her to the mattress. 

Aloy’s legs shifted on the bed in ecstasy. She wrapped them around him, locking her ankles together and holding him close. He took the invitation greedily.

Before long he felt his edge approaching. She held him tight against her, his hips grinding heavily, hard and dirty against hers. With a few experimental movements, she rolled her hips up into him, meeting his thrusts and making him squeeze his eyes shut.

“Aloy,” he gasped. “You keep that up and I'm not gonna last.”

“ _So don't_ ,” she panted. 

Erend huffed out a laugh. Then his face went serious, brows knitted and jaw slack. He began moving again, hard little grunts escaping his throat as he buried himself deep. He brought a hand down to cup her ass, earning a _delighted_ squeal from Aloy. She felt his cock jump at the sound and immediately drew a gasp.

“Erend… _look at me_.”

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was staring up at him adoringly as she met his thrusts. His eyes dropped lower, down her neck, chest, waist...until he was looking at the flat expanse of her belly and the way his manhood was burying itself deep inside her. He gave a stifled little moan and sped up, throwing his head back and groaning out through his teeth.

_I… I think I… I'm falling for—_

_“OHHHH... ALOY!!!!_ ” he cried. She felt his cock twitching deep inside her and she _gasped_. Too much. The sensation was too much— the way he said her name, the way he pulsed as he spent himself inside her, the way his eyes opened to look at her in sleepy, desperate ecstasy…

She didn't say anything, she just tossed her head back and cried out and let her own completely unexpected orgasm wash over her, unbidden and perfect. Her walls jumped around him and he stared at her, wide-eyed, jaw agape. He was too stunned to even move. As she came back down she swallowed hard. Noticing he was still staring, she grinned at him sheepishly. 

“That was… new,” she said with a breathy laugh.

He just shook his head in wonder.

 

***

 

They dozed again, at least remembering to get under the bedspread this time. It was Aloy who stirred first again. He grunted as he felt her leave his arms.

“I’m thirsty,” she said, shifting to the edge of the bed.

She stood up and walked down the stairs, completely naked and a little shaky from their activities. Erend swore he had never seen something so perfect. He moved so he could look down at her from the loft. When she walked past the fire he was struck again by her otherworldly beauty. She said she came from inside a mountain… was it a forge? Was it possible she and her flame-colored hair came from fire? 

He watched her fill a tankard with water in the basin, drinking it so fast it spilled down the sides of her cheeks. Unable to resist, he leapt down the stairs to join her.

She passed him the tankard and he drank vigorously, seating himself on the nearest bench. Her eyes were on him, reflecting the fire in a way that made her look almost animal. And there was something in her eyes that made him set the water aside.

He reached out and took her hands, drawing her closer — him seated, her standing by his knees. No words were needed now. Staring deep into her eyes, he brought his hands to her waist and gently turned her around, guiding her to sit down on his lap, facing away from him. The perfect jiggle of her ass as she settled on him brought him back to half attention, like they hadn’t just been fucking for a whole evening. 

She must have felt it. She shyly turned her head and looked back at him, her long hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were dancing, her lips giving him the faintest of smiles. 

He pushed her hair aside and sank his teeth into the back of her shoulder with an animalistic grunt. She arched her back slightly, enough to entice his hands up to her breasts. He knew they were probably sore by now, and he was gentle. Just sweet little caresses to let her know how fucking sexy she was. 

He took hold of himself by the root and bounced his cockhead off her ass a few times. It was crude, sure, but he needed to know if she wanted it too. When she hitched backwards, her ass rubbing against his hardening cock, he knew they were going to go another round right here.

Aloy stood slightly, her knees between his. She looked back and gave him a _desperate_ look. His jaw dropped as he moaned, his eyes raking over her whole body. He wrapped one burning hot hand around her belly and used the other to angle himself against her wetness. She gave him a little nod and he didn’t even think— he just pulled her straight down on his cock, splitting her open like he was chopping firewood. 

Aloy cried out, hard. But _ohh_ , it was such a good sound. With one hand still holding her belly, his other hand snaked around below it, his fingertips slipping low through her copper curls. She drew a bitten off gasp, her lower lip caught in her teeth as she squirmed on him. She was probably sore in other places, too. He should probably try to make this quick.

With the lightest of touches he brought two fingers to the hood of her clit, cradling the sensitive bud on either side. She cried out again, but he held her firm. With a skilled touch he began gently beating out a rhythm around her, her hips rocking back against him almost immediately as she _moaned_. Her cries started out loud, almost pained, and didn’t get any quieter. He brought his teeth to her neck and nibbled on her gently, alternately biting and pressing little kisses against her. He enjoyed every tremble, every vibration of her flesh. Her body reacted so strongly to his touch— he wanted his hands to be everywhere on her at once. 

He began thrusting up into her, not the easiest thing from his position, but he managed. Then he used his grip on her to gently suggest she ride him up and down.

Aloy _sobbed_ as she realized what he wanted, but the way her pussy twitched around him told him she liked the idea, too. She went to work, tentatively at first, bracing her arms against the bench for leverage. 

The first movement was small. She slowly raised herself along his shaft just a fraction of an inch before sliding back down. Erend groaned like he’d been hit, his breath hot on her neck.

She lifted herself again, higher this time, managing a few _perfect_ little hops before she lost her balance. Erend caught her easily, not letting up his rhythm. He knew his Aloy was not someone who gave up easily. All he had to do was keep fucking her and wait. 

After a few more shaky false starts she figured it out, and _oh_ , FUCK was it worth it. Her back was arched, her hands were clenched on his thighs, anchoring her as she rode his cock straight up and down like a fucking dream. Was she even real? Erend barely registered how much he was moaning, he just did exactly what his body was screaming at him to do. It was heaven. It was _bliss_. His dick was getting sore from the heat of her body, and he could die happy right here. The room could be on fire and he wouldn’t let up. Not with the woman of his dreams here fulfilling every teenage fantasy he’d ever had in this house. 

His rough hands still encircled her belly, the calluses from all his years of combat dragging over her tender skin. The fingers of his right hand still massaged her steadily. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do with the way she was bouncing on his lap, but he wouldn’t let up for a second. Not with the way she had started gritting out his name through her teeth, dirtying the word, repeating it with every stroke.

“ _I'm here_ ,” he whispered against her neck. “ _Anything you want, Aloy. Name it and it’s yours_.” 

“ _You_ ,” she breathed.

Her pace slowed until she was doing little more than grinding her hips against his. 

_Heaven. Bliss_. He leaned his head against her back, groaning, as if trying to absorb the feeling of her. He started licking her back, going over it in long, slow strokes. He felt her tremble in his hands. 

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” she whimpered. 

He gave a satisfied little groan. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

His left hand came up to fondle her breasts, and she jerked so hard he almost lost his grip on her. 

“ _I love your body, Aloy_ ,” he breathed against her neck. 

She squirmed, her voice pinched as she cried out. Her walls were starting to clench around him. He held her tighter.

“There's so much I want to do to you,” he whispered roughly in her ear. “So many ways I wanna tie you up.”

She sobbed and and bucked against him, but he held firm.

“I wanna tie you to my bed and taste you while you can’t move. No escape. No mercy. Just me _forcing_ you to feel all that pleasure. Getting myself off on your screams.”

She whined and started riding him again, frantically, her movements uncoordinated and desperate.

His left hand, which had been caressing her breasts, suddenly dropped down across her hips, holding her tight against him.

“Try and get out, kitten,” he said, his voice suddenly cool and detached. “Go on, try.”

She bucked against him with a wild force, her powerful legs kicking against the floor. But she couldn't break free.

“ _Fuck, Erend_ ,” she sobbed. “ _Fuck fuck fuck—_ ”

“ _This is what happens when you tease me_ ,” he snarled. 

Then he thrust up into her with a blinding speed, his fingers working over her clit at the same punishing tempo. His thrusts weren’t deep, but his pace was relentless. Holding her squirming, screaming body, he felt his own release approaching. But he continued this treatment until he felt her walls start to clench rhythmically around him. She bucked so hard and sobbed out her pleasure so loud he thought the neighbors might call the guards on him. Her wild spasms brought him to his own release a few moments later. He grunted and spent himself in her satisfied body, already going boneless in his arms.

“ _You_ …” she sighed again.

 

***

 

They were collapsed in a heap on the rug in front of the fire. She brought her face close to his. She looked drunk, her eyes half closed and a broad smile on her lips.

“Another round, _Captain?_ ” she purred.

He gave a weary little chuckle. It didn’t surprise him in the least that her sex drive was as formidable as the rest of her.

“For you? Anything. Ah… if I can.” His voice was a bit hoarse.

“I want to try it like you showed me in Meridian,” she whispered.

He racked his brain. He’d been drunk that night and they’d done a lot of things. Maybe a few things he wouldn’t have done if he’d been _sober_ , but… he couldn’t exactly bring himself to regret it.

Seeing his perplexed expression, she got down on all fours on the rug in front of the fire. She looked back at him over her shoulder. “Like this.”

His jaw slackened and he brought a hand over his mouth. She watched his eyes go dark as he wordlessly crawled up behind her.

He trailed his hands over her back, her waist, her hips, smoothing his hands over her skin as if making sure she was real. He took a good look at her— _all_ of her— and Aloy felt herself shiver from the attention. The movement made him turn just his eyes to her, his lips quirking up into an adorable smirk.

“You spoil me, kitten,” he said.

“One of your favorite positions, right?” she asked. “You said that last time.”

A sheepish grin crossed his face, and he looked away. She could have sworn she saw a blush on his cheeks. “I can’t believe I told you that.”

She raised an eyebrow at him teasingly. “Now I know.”

The dark look returned to his eyes. “No you don’t, Aloy,” he said. “But you will soon.” With one hand he gripped her by the waist, and with the other he pressed himself against her. She couldn’t help the excited gasp that escaped her lips.

His heat felt so good going into her, like a salve. Her body instantly forgot any hint of soreness. He pressed into her with a few quick thrusts, bottoming out before she even had a chance to say his name. All she managed was a pleading little whimper.

“ _Ohhhh, Aloy_ ,” he groaned, his voice so rough her skin tingled at the sound of it. He began thrusting into her, just a little rougher than before, but enough that she momentarily forgot to breathe. 

Her arms shook slightly at the overwhelming sensation. All her attention focused on the perfect friction between their bodies, and the way his hands slid along the curve of her hips, as if he was trying her on for size. She couldn’t see him at all, only react to his touch, which made her feel deliciously _used._

_“Erend_ ,” she whispered teasingly. “I love being your little _toy_.”

Erend _growled_ , his restraint like a thread about to snap. 

“Kitten, don’t tempt me,” he groaned. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She looked back at him over her shoulder. “Erend, look at me. Look at my body,” she panted heavily. He obeyed. 

Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as he swept his eyes over her. Her skin was beautifully flushed, her breasts shaking obscenely from his thrusts. The incredible curves of her waist and hips were even more pronounced from this angle. His eyes dropped lower, his jaw opening with a pained grunt when he saw where they were joined. When he returned his gaze to hers, her hazel eyes were intense on his. “You know the truth, _Captain_. This is what my body is _for_.”

Erend clenched his jaw and let out a howl of desire, his cock jumping even where it was buried inside her. She gasped. 

“ _Yes, please, Erend, yes…_ ” she sobbed through clenched teeth, arching her back and meeting his heavy thrusts.

The thread snapped.

With a war cry he buried himself in her pussy over and over again, the sound of their slapping skin and wild groans filling the room. His grip on her hips was unflinching. He leaned back and gave her everything he had.

“ _EREND!!!_ ” she cried out while moaning out every second of her pleasure. 

Their shadows on the wall made Aloy’s jaw drop, the monstrous sight of what Erend was actually _doing_ to her body. She let out a cry of disbelief, a sobbing moan that made him twitch inside her. 

The sound of her voice ignited every nerve in his body. He felt her pussy jump, and a deep groan escaped his lips. Tossing his head back in ecstasy, he sped up to a fevered pace.

Meeting his strength, she vigorously threw herself back against him, impaling herself on his cock. Her pussy was aching, trembling all around him with need. They were both immediately so close.

“At the same time,” he panted. “Okay, kitten?” 

She could only groan and nod in ecstasy. 

Her moans started to line up with his, mindless cries that matched the pressure building inside her. 

“One... two…” he panted.

Her pussy pulsed around him. She felt him grab her hips and slam them over his cock, her voice reaching for a scream. 

“ _Three!_ ”

She was screaming, screaming, screaming, distantly aware of the howling of Erend’s voice behind her, the violent way his cock was twitching and spurting and spending itself inside her cunt. She wasn’t even sure how many climaxes she had— when the initial hit started to fade, the desperate sound of his voice dragged her right back to the edge and threw her over. The aftershocks fluttered over him for a long time, until finally, gasping, he pulled himself out.

“Aloy… _ohhh, Aloy…_ ” he moaned, the words sounding almost tortured. He collapsed onto his side and held out his arms, inviting her to lie against him. It was a sight she couldn’t refuse. She lay down in his embrace, his body warming her back and the fire warming her front. She couldn’t help noticing his arms shook slightly as he held her, his face buried deep in her messy hair.

“ _Kitten… oh, Aloy… fuck… you’re so incredible_ ,” he moaned. “ _Better than I imagined. Better than any fantasy. Wow_.”

She laughed, snuggling against him. “Mm,” she hummed.

His voice was low and playful in her ear. “Did I finally tire you out, warmaid? I can’t believe it.”

She sleepily swiped at him with her arm, but he grabbed it and pinned it behind her back.

“Erend!” she cried out in surprise. He held her like that for a long moment, then released her, chuckling. 

“Next time, kitten,” he said.

“Mm.”

They lay there in contented silence for a long time.

When he spoke again his voice was soft, his lips right next to her ear in a way that made her shiver. “I know I said this on our first night, Aloy, but I’ll say it again. I’m yours. I’m _yours_.”

His words made her feel warm inside, and she smiled serenely. “ _Erend… oh, Erend… I'm yours, too_...” she whispered. The words slipped from her lips like little prayers. 

She wasn’t even sure he’d heard her. But his arms tightened around her like he never wanted to let her go.

 

**** 

 

Some time later, when the fire had burned low, Erend carried Aloy upstairs and tucked her into bed without waking her. He felt a warped sort of pride in making her this tired. He crawled in next to her, breathing in her scent. It was feminine and almost woodsy, a mix of the herbs she always carried, and something fresh and crisp like a winter’s night. And right now, she also smelled like the best sex he’d ever had.

He didn't dare to dream it— he _couldn't_ — but here in his own bed, with her asleep in his arms, his imagination forgot the rules. 

He saw a homestead like this one. There was a fire burning, and a pot of something delicious on the stove. Aloy was standing over it with her back to him, wearing a long Oseram dress and apron. The sound of children’s laughter floated in from outside, and she turned to smile at him.

Erend was drifting off to sleep now, the picture in his heart filling him with a sense of purpose and hope like he’d never had.

_Aloy… goddess, huntress, kitten… how could I not fall in love with you?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Guy Nil  
> 


	5. The Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Erend spend a few very full days in Mainspring getting to know each other. But when Aloy receives a message from Avad requesting her at the palace immediately, she makes the trip back to Meridian. Once there, Avad treats her to all manner of royal excesses, including a massage. By the time Erend returns to Meridian, things might never be the same...

A few _very_ good days after Aloy had come to stay with him, Erend was enjoying his breakfast at the kitchen table. He was also watching the woman he adored sleepily walk down a staircase, wearing nothing but one of his undershirts. He smiled beatifically at her as she sat down across from him, his eyes tracing over the length of her body.

“Morning, goddess,” he said, beaming at her.

She smirked back at him, a bit shyly. “Morning, Cap.”

He pushed a tankard of water in her direction and she drank it greedily. 

“So…” she said after downing the entire thing, “What else is there to do in Mainspring?”

Erend couldn’t help laughing uproariously. “Oh, you mean outside of this house?”

She nodded, unable to stop herself from laughing along. She gave him a significant look as she shook a few dried herbs out of her satchel into her hand and swallowed them down.

“Mm, well… there’s drinking. And, uh, drinking. Oh, and did I mention dri—”

Aloy had stood up and leaned over the table, shutting him up with a deep kiss.

When she pulled back, he was grinning at her, one eyebrow raised in a challenge. “Better get off that table, kitten,” he said in a low voice. “You wouldn’t want me getting any ideas.”

She shook her head at him, rolling her eyes in mock impatience. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Not you, apparently.”

“ _Erend!!_ ”

He slid a plate towards her. “Eggs and meat. Eat up,” he said.

She devoured the meal, partly because she was hungry and partly, he realized, because she’d basically been raised in the wild. Somehow he found even this detail endearing.

When she was done eating she surprised him by saying, “You know, I think I’d like to try drinking. You know a place?”

“Nah,” he deadpanned. She fixed him with a scowl. “Okay, maybe one or two. But they don’t open until nighttime. I thought maybe we could go to the market square, maybe get you some Oseram armor. If you want.”

“Sure, sounds good,” she said. Looking around, she added, “Where are my shoes?”

He took another bite of his meal, glancing back over his shoulder. Then he swept his eyes around the cabin.

He swallowed the bite he'd been chewing. “One is in a heap where you took all your clothes off yesterday. The other one you kicked clear to the other side of the kitchen in your hurry to get undressed.”

“Oops,” she said, shooting him a knowing look. As he returned her gaze, he felt his knees turn to water.

_May the Sun help me, I’m so in love…_

 

***

 

He thought she'd only want to try on armor, but he was wrong. At the market square she’d headed straight for the women’s clothing.

She tried on a few dresses. He thought it was cute the way she kept her Nora beads and blue necklaces on even as she tried on different outfits. Even if she was dressed like a local, she was still going to be Aloy of the Nora.

At first, Erend was doing little more than nodding politely at her selections. Then she tried on a dress that fit her body so well his bottom jaw practically came unglued. Aloy sent him a shy smile before approaching the shopkeeper. “I'll take this one,” she said. “Okay if I wear it out of here?”

 

***

 

She sipped the ale and made a face, and all Erend’s Vanguard buddies hollered with laughter. She furrowed her brow in determination and tried again, managing a few more sips before she had to put the tankard down.

“Fire and spit!” she said facetiously, setting off another round of laughter. She winked at Erend. He just grinned at her like an idiot.

 

***

 

They staggered out of the tavern. Erend’s arm was draped over her shoulder as she doubled over in laughter. 

“I can’t believe you’re this tipsy after one ale,” he said with a chuckle.

“ _Two_ ,” she said proudly. “I finished half of yours while you were in the bathroom. And then drank half a new one so you wouldn’t notice.”

He guffawed. “You sneaky little...” 

He looked down at her fondly, enjoying the flush on her cheeks as she looked up at him and grinned.

He was leading her along the main road back to his house when she stopped, nearly making them trip.

“Erend, wait, there’s something I want to know…” she said. Abruptly, she walked into the alley next to the tavern, dragging him behind her by the arm.

 _By the Sun, she’s strong when she wants to be_ , Erend thought. He watched her hips distractedly as she pulled on him with determination.

She had led them all the way behind the building when his sense finally caught up with him. “Kitten, wait, what are you… what are we doing here?” he asked. 

Abruptly, she turned and took hold of him by the collar, drawing his face down close to hers. Her broad smile was visible in the moonlight, with something dark playing in her eyes.

_Uh oh…_

She kissed him, her tongue flicking back and forth against his as he moaned in surprise. Then she pressed her body hard against his, bringing a leg up to wrap around his body. He was so immediately turned on it _hurt_. He gasped, pulling back.

“W-wait, Aloy…” he stammered, adjusting his arousal in his trousers. But her lips were over his again, her kisses hungry, her tongue probing as her hands threaded through his mohawk, pulling him closer. His eyes rolled back as he lost himself into the kiss. Before he could stop himself he let out a deep groan, his hips rolling against hers. Then he froze, unwilling to continue this right where _anybody could see them_.

At last, she released him. He inhaled deeply, trying to get his bearings. “Aloy… wha— ” Then his eyes bugged out when he saw where she was.

She was pressed up against the back of the tavern, her hands on the wall in front of her, her ass sticking out juuust enough to make his jaw drop. She was looking over her shoulder at him expectantly.

“Erend… the other night… you said you wanted to spin me around and ravage me against the wall, right?”

“Yeah, but…” He felt himself flush. She could be so goddamn _direct_. 

“How would that even work?” Her brow was furrowed, her expression perplexed. 

His brain was just static. Just noise. “Uhhhh…” he said stupidly. She rolled her eyes, leaning to take hold of his wrist and drag him closer to her.

“ _Show me_ ,” she whispered, looking at him pleadingly. 

Erend swallowed hard, then shook his head. “I… I’d love to, but… _hold on!_ I’m not going to make love to you in some dark alley just because… you…” His eyes dropped down. Aloy had started rolling one of her hips in a little circle, biting her lip.

“You don’t have to actually _do_ it,” she said, her voice silky. “Just show me how it would work. I don’t _get_ it.”

Erend pursed his lips, appraising her. He was at least 50% sure this was a trick, but also, she was wearing the brand new Oseram dress she’d picked out _herself_ from the marketplace, and seeing her in it was clouding all the sensible parts of his mind. It fit her like a fucking dream. The bodice was cut low enough that he’d been stealing glances at her chest all night. And though the skirt went almost to the ground, on her it was anything but modest. It was tapered so close he could see the gentle sway of her ass in it when she walked.

Before he could help himself, his eyes had swept over her from head to toe, his bottom lip catching in his teeth as he let out a low groan. He swore he heard her hum in satisfaction. Then, with a sigh, he shook his head. “Aloy… if I do _that_ , can we go home?” he said. Smiling, she nodded.

Wordlessly, and still a bit warily, he moved to stand behind her. His hands came to her hips, but he couldn’t stop them from wandering, feeling up over the narrow curve of her waist and then tracing low to skim the bottom of her ass. Aloy was clearly loving it, shivering desperately under his touch.

His hands circled her waist, his touch hot on her, gently wrapping around to the front of her body. His fingers grazed just below her breasts, caressing her gently. Aloy moaned, and Erend felt himself blush again. This might have been a fun fantasy for her, but he was still in his hometown. His childhood barber was still cutting hair two blocks from here, and the tavern owner was an old family friend. He groaned and shook his head, trying to give her what she needed.

“Okay, look…” he said, his hands coming to grip her hips. “If I’m behind you like this…”

“ _Closer_ ,” she breathed. 

Erend exhaled sharply. Against his better judgment, he took a few small steps forward until he was pressed against her. His need was almost certainly giving him away, but she seemed so fucking happy he couldn’t exactly be upset about it.

He dropped his voice lower, as if that would help the situation. Whispering next to her ear, he said, “If I’m behind you like _this_ ,” punctuating the movement with a slow roll of his hips, “and you’re pressing your ass out like this…” Here, he used his firm grip to angle her hips even more sharply towards him, causing her to groan and squirm desperately.

“ _Then_ …” he said, his voice becoming gravelly, “I can give you what you want even if you’re… _fuck_ , Aloy…” She had started pressing back against him, the curve of her ass dragging sinfully along the bulge in his pants. He forced himself to finish the sentence. “...standing up like this. Okay?”

“ _Mmmm_ …” said Aloy. “But… don’t people do this outside though? How would they do it with all their clothes still on?”

Erend sighed deeply, resting his head against the back of hers. “Kitten… really? Someone who figured out how to ride a _machine_ can’t— _ohh, FUCK!_ ” Aloy had reached back and was stroking his cock through his trousers, her fingers fumbling with the buttons.

He should have stopped her. Should have said nope, goodnight, let’s have a leisurely walk home in the moonlight and then make gentle love by the fire. Nope. He shouldn’t have let her keep going until she had undone his pants, letting his desperate erection spring free.

“ _Kitten_ …” he groaned. She reached back and fumbled for his cock until she had it, then started stroking his length right there. His jaw clenched in perfect agony. 

_Fuck_...

He couldn’t stop himself from running his hands over her body as she stroked him. His lips melted into the curve between her neck and her shoulder, kissing her, biting her softly, humming against her flesh. Her little sighs were like music.

“ _Aloy_ ,” he breathed. It was a sigh of pleasure and a warning all at once. She hummed contentedly and started jerking him faster, and he felt himself rocking into her touch. Despite his reservations, for a few perfect moments he forgot everything except the tug of her hand on him.

Her movements were a little erratic at this angle, but she clearly remembered how he liked it. Then she swiped her thumb over the tip of his dick, spreading the wetness that had beaded there, and he nearly choked. With his rapidly declining will power he looked all around them, but didn’t see anyone coming. 

“You’re playing with fire here, kitten,” he groaned, but his touch on her remained soft. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. You remember your safe word?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, continuing to stroke him. He groaned in approval, kissing her neck again.

His hands caressed over the curve of her hips a few more times. His movements were so steady that for a few moments Aloy didn’t realize he was hiking up her skirt. But when she did, she let out a deep, breathy sigh of delight. Looking back at him over her right shoulder, she gave him an inviting look. 

“ _Erend_ …” she moaned out in need, her hazel eyes pleading. He drew a sharp breath through his teeth and looked around again. Nobody there. 

_By the Sun, this woman was going to be the death of him. And he was going to die slow and happy._

Without another word Erend took a step forwards, pressing them up against the wall. He brought a hand to the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her gasp and drop his cock. Then he turned her head towards his, roughly capturing her lips. He kissed her with all the fire she’d ignited in him, and she gave it right back. She moaned so desperately he couldn’t believe they weren’t actually having sex yet.

He closed his eyes and sank into the kiss, using his free hand to continue hiking her skirt up over the curve of her ass. He held the bulk of the fabric off to the side, the remaining skirt length just skimming the bottom of her ass. As he felt his cock slide against her bare thigh it was _him_ who couldn’t help moaning out his pleasure into the night.

_Fire and spit, he was actually going to fuck her right here like some back-alley prostitute._

“Kitten,” he said in a low rumble, his darker side taking over. “You’re acting like you want to take my cock right here in the street.”

“ _Yes, oh please, Erend… I want it so bad..._ ” she whimpered.

 _By the Sun, I love the way you beg_...

He gripped her tighter with the hand fisted in her hair, causing her to gasp. “You win,” he grunted. “But if you get loud, I’m gonna have to find some way to shut you up. Understood?” She nodded, wincing a little when her hair tugged against his hand.

With a growl he pushed his body hard against hers. Aloy’s eyes widened as she fought to brace herself against the wall, relying on strength she normally used only in combat.

Erend adjusted her skirt so he could slide freely between her thighs, rolling his hips and dragging his need hungrily across her wetness. Aloy gasped and squeezed her legs together. With a grunt he kicked them apart again. 

“ _Bad girl_ ,” he growled, his breath hot on the back of her neck. “You changing your mind on me??”

She shook her head vigorously, still held in place by the fist in her hair. “ _N-no Captain_ ,” she stammered. It was his turn to moan, but he quickly recovered.

“Oh, you like it when I call you that?” she asked, her breath a little shaky.

He ignored her and brought his lips up next to her ear, nibbling hard on her earlobe and making her shudder. With his free hand he reached up under her skirt. He greedily stroked her bare ass, his rough hand palming her and gripping her, enjoying the tremble of her soft, yielding flesh in his hand. Then he abruptly pulled his hand away, the fabric of the skirt tumbling back down. She whined softly.

After a quick look around, Erend drew his hand back and spanked her. Aloy _gasped_ , air flooding into her lungs like she’d just surfaced from the bottom of a lake. Her back arched and her eyes pressed closed, a whimpering little moan escaping her throat.

“ _You little goddamn tease_ ,” he gritted out, spanking her again. 

“ _F-fuck, Erend_ ,” she breathed.

This style of Oseram dress laced up the spine in a way that had driven him wild since _puberty_. Now he eyed the prim little bow where it fastened near the base of her neck.

“I don’t think you realize what this dress is doing to me,” he said. “You’re gonna find out, though. ‘Cause you’re not going anywhere.” To emphasize his point he pulled her hair and then spanked her again, harder than before. Her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a pained whimper. Erend grinned possessively. He couldn’t resist leaning in and roughly licking up the side of her cheek. His eyes were dark when she opened one eye to look at him pleadingly. He was still watching her when he lowered his mouth to where her dress tied in the back.

Grabbing one end of the bow in his teeth, he grunted and tugged it open. Then he greedily planted a few long licks up her spine. Aloy responded hungrily, rolling her hips back against him in time with the movements of his tongue.

He spanked her a few more times, alternating sides and leaving her panting and squirming. Then, just when she thought she couldn’t take any more teasing, his fingertips slipped down to caress her pussy through the thin fabric of her dress. He only stroked her for a moment, but it was enough to make her freeze, a groan stuck in her throat. 

“Hold still while I get you ready,” he growled. “Unless you want this to hurt.” She whimpered, but obeyed him, swallowing hard.

Releasing her hair from his grip, he hiked her dress up again, revealing her entire ass to the open air. Aloy _shuddered_.

Gripping one side of her ass tightly he pulled it to the side, letting him grind even more obscenely against her wetness. Then he grabbed himself at the root and dragged his cock roughly along her slit. He lined himself up with her entrance, but to her groaning horror, he didn’t push in.

“ _Don’t you dare fucking move_ ,” he growled. Hearing the soft tremble in her voice was making his dominant side go wild. The only sound was her heavy breathing, the trace of a whimper on her lips. 

Still pressed against her, he started unlacing the dress, loosening the criss-cross weave that had been taunting him all night. She felt the bodice loosen around her body and moaned helplessly.

“Thought I told you to be quiet,” he said. He roughly pulled the dress off her shoulders, first one side, then the other. 

Unable to resist, he reached one arm around her, his fingertips diving below the neckline of the dress. He found her hardened nipple, teasing her. She inhaled shakily. 

“ _Please_ …” she exhaled.

“Oh, you want more?” he asked, a teasing note in his voice. She nodded.

In one swift gesture, he grabbed the front of the dress and yanked it down, stripping her naked almost to the waist. The sleeves trapped her arms in tight next to her body, all the way to the elbows. 

Aloy gasped in shock, her breasts suddenly exposed to the cool night air. The significance of what she had asked him for was only just dawning on her. 

Though they weren’t on a main street, they were still in the middle of Mainspring’s central hub. She could hear the din of voices inside the tavern, as well as the distant sound of footsteps and voices as people walked on nearby streets. 

Acting like nothing had changed, Erend resumed playing with her, cupping her newly bare breasts. He groaned softly in pleasure, feeling the weight of them in his hands. With a deft touch he rolled her nipples lightly between his fingers.

She gasped for air. She wanted to squirm but she knew he wouldn’t like it if she moved. Instead she just stood there, impaled on the tip of his cock, trembling. 

“ _Wish I had time to suck on these_ ,” he said, voice low in her ear. “ _Might not be so rough on you. Oh well_.”

There could be no mistaking his meaning. Leaning forward and locking eyes with her for a moment, he pressed in just a fraction of an inch. She cried out but quickly bit her lip, her eyes on him desperate.

Erend’s hands came to the front of her skirt, hiking it up as he listened to her frantic breathing. He held up the fabric with one hand, balling it up near her belly. His other hand dropped lower, his fingertips tracing through her curls.

She drew a sharp breath through her teeth but managed to stay still. 

When his fingers worked their way lower, Aloy started to tremble. Erend groaned at the incredible wetness he found there already. Unable to help himself, he kissed her cheek softly as he touched her there. She sighed deeply in appreciation, leaning into his kisses.

He trailed his fingertips lower through her downy hair. When he reached the place where he was pressed against her entrance, his fingers parted. With wide eyes Aloy stood there as he spread her pussy around him even more, parting her lips to let his cock slip even deeper into her. She grit her teeth hard but didn’t cry out.

With his other hand he drew back and spanked her again. And _ohh_ , he loved everything about the way she writhed on him. She was trying to keep still, and it felt so good as she trembled around the tip of his head. He spanked her again. And again. And _again_ , until her legs were shaking and her eyes were clenched shut.

Soon she was practically dripping with need for him, but he refused to push any deeper. She writhed, her hips involuntarily rolling against his, but miraculously managed to keep her voice to a stifled whimper. 

“Erend, please…” she breathed.

“ _Look at me_ ,” he growled. She turned to look up at him over her shoulder, and he broke into a dark grin when he saw the expression on her face. Her eyebrows were knitted, her eyes searching his desperately, her teeth clenched in agony. 

He didn’t give her a warning. Looking right into her eyes, he started pressing into her, opening her right there in the street.

Aloy’s jaw dropped all the way open, her eyes growing wide. Then her eyes rolled back in her head, and she began to moan...

“ _Hey_ ,” he hissed. With a dazed look she focused on his face again. He shook his head at her. 

“ _Quiet_ ,” he mouthed, his eyes _taunting_ her. 

Then he thrust into her as hard as he fucking could.

Aloy _gasped_ , her whole body shaking as she struggled to take his cock. He was already fucking her so _hard_ , his pace making her plead for mercy as she struggled to keep up with him.

“ _W-wait, Erend, p-please_ …” she whimpered.

Erend gave a dark little laugh. “You beg me for sex in an alley, _you think I’m gonna be gentle??_ ”

“ _Ohhh f-FUCK, Erend_ ,” she moaned through grit teeth, the sound shaking with his thrusts.

The rough drag of him in her semi-prepared hole was so intense— so intimate and so violent all at once. She was on the knife’s edge between pain and pleasure as Erend’s hard thrusts racked her body. He was dragging her sex around by the friction of where they were joined, his little grunts of pleasure going straight to her core.

Yet there was a dark part of her that _craved_ this, making her hungry for a sensation she didn’t even know existed. She sucked hard little breaths of air through her teeth, her whole body tingling to be at his mercy like this. 

“ _Yes… Erend, use me_ ,” she whispered. “ _Do whatever you want to my body_.” She couldn’t believe the words coming from her lips. 

Erend’s heavy breathing staggered, his thrusts becoming erratic. Then he seemed to rally. He pulled her hips back into his and started to pick up his pace, a rough little laugh escaping his lips.

The sensation was almost too much. When Erend felt her knees go weak, he looped an arm around her waist to hold her up. Though he was rough with her, he began using his fingertips to very softly tease her, paying special attention to her clit. He worked over it lightly— too lightly for the fire burning in her belly. She let out a high pitched whimper, helplessly lost in the violence of his thrusts and the gentle touch he used to lightly tease her sensitive bud. As he circled it slowly with his fingertips, she clenched her teeth and groaned out in frustration. 

“ _Please_ ,” she whispered.

“What’s wrong, kitten? Isn’t this what you _wanted?_ ” he asked with a particularly rough thrust.

She surprised him by fixing him with a soft look, her eyes gone dark, her expression submissive. “ _I’ve done everything you asked_ …” she breathed.

Erend’s cock jumped at the sight of her like this. He let out a low moan, letting her feel his pleasure with a few more deep thrusts. “That’s right, you’ve been _such_ a good girl for me tonight,” he said, bringing his lips in close to her ear. “But good girls don’t beg me to stroke their pussies. So which one are you?”

She drew a hiss of air through her teeth, blushing when she realized what he wanted. Slowly she turned to look at him, their lips so close they were almost kissing. “I’m a… I’m a _bad girl_ ,” she whispered.

“What was that?” he asked, his voice rough. She swallowed.

“I said I’m a _very_ bad girl,” she said, her voice shaking.

“ _Yeah, you’re a bad girl_ ,” he said, unable to keep the pleasure out of his voice. “Only bad girls are so desperate for cock that they’ll beg for it after two drinks.” He began licking her neck again as he fucked her relentlessly. 

His thrusts were deep but her neglected pearl was craving his touch. Her legs shook with the effort it took not to press them together. 

“ _Erend… p-please_ …”

“ _Mmm_. You know I’d do anything for my bad girl,” he gritted out next to her ear. He began massaging her clit, slowly at first, but applying _just_ the right amount of pressure to make her buck against him. She _groaned_ as the sensation of his touch washed over her, making her wet for him. Almost immediately he was sliding a little easier in her. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. In moments she was grinding back against him, her hips slotting beautifully against his.

Erend pushed in deeper, picking up the pace of his strokes and hammering his fingers against her clit. Aloy could feel her release approaching quickly, her composure falling to pieces under Erend’s touch. She started helplessly moaning out her pleasure. Erend grunted in disapproval.

She cried out in surprise as he stilled his movements and removed his hand from between her legs. He roughly gripped her chin, smearing her with her own juices. She waited, panting, as he held her in place and placed a few rough bites on her neck.

“What’d I tell you about being loud?” Before she could even answer, he’d pressed his first two fingers deep into her mouth, enjoying the sensation as she wrapped her lips around him. He knew she could taste herself, and the thought of it made his cock pulse.

“I’ll tell you what else bad girls like,” he whispered against her neck. “They like to think about what it would feel like to suck a dick while getting _fucked_.” 

Aloy’s eyes snapped open. She moaned around his fingers in alarm.

“You like that idea, kitten?” To punctuate his remark he slipped a third finger into her mouth, forcing her lips around him in a perfect ‘o.’

Her whole body shuddered, from her head down to her feet. She felt so used and exposed, so ready to do whatever he asked of her. But _that?_

He pushed his fingers in and out of her mouth slowly, his length still buried deep in her pussy. Her eyes rolled back as she thought about being used this way. She moaned. A depraved fantasy played out in her mind before she could stop it, one that included a familiar face...

Her tongue came to lick his fingers as she gently bobbed her head and sucked. 

Erend let out an amused little laugh, speeding up his hand. “ _Look at you_ ,” he said. “You like that idea? Me sharing you with one of my buddies?"

She recognized the fantasy for what it was, but couldn’t help being swept up in it. He withdrew his fingers and she let out a hot little moan. “I’ll do anything,” she exhaled. “Anything you _want_.”

Erend let out a long groan, a rumbling sound of pleasure from deep inside him. He loved the way her pussy felt like this, trembling and wet and twitching with need for him. He started moving his hips again, fucking her roughly up against the wall.

His fingertips were still wet from her mouth when he brought them down to tease her exposed nipples, first one then the other. At first he lazily trailed his fingertips over the hardened bud, making her arch her back and exhale his name. Then he pinched her sensitive flesh, hard enough to draw a gasp from her. She bucked against him, harder this time. Erend’s firm presence behind her was the only thing keeping her from losing her balance.

“Since you can’t be quiet, kitten, you better get off quick. And you better hope to the Sun nobody sees you like this.” To punctuate his statement he teased both her breasts at once, pinching her nipples and tugging slightly. 

“ _Erend_ …” she moaned, her head falling forwards. She was a mess, naked to the waist, her skirt hiked all the way up. Erend gave her a few sharp smacks on the ass.

“ _You got that?_ ” he asked roughly. She nodded. Erend’s arms wrapped around her body again. He used his grip on her to gently pull her back from the wall and flip them around, so that his back was against the tavern as he held her in his arms.

“Good. Now touch yourself,” he commanded. Aloy drew a sharp breath, but a moment later she started gently raising the front of her skirt. “Smart girl,” he purred. “Because I’m not gonna stop fucking you until you come, no matter what happens.”

Erend brought one arm to grip across the front of her hips like a belt. Then he brought his lips close to the shell of her ear. “ _This okay, kitten?_ ” he whispered. She nodded, slowly turning her head to look at him. They were both sweating, and her breath was heaving as she leaned back against him.

“ _Kiss me_ ,” she said, rocking into him. Erend happily indulged her. Their mouths were hot on each other, their kisses sloppy as Erend started moving again, grinding their hips together dirtily.

He opened one eye to look down at her body, and the sight made him moan against her lips. Her breasts were bouncing freely, quaking in time with his heavy thrusts. With one hand she held her skirt, and with the other she frantically teased herself, her fingers beating hard against her clit. Almost immediately she started to moan. Her high-pitched cries echoed off the alley walls.

He heard some muffled voices coming from somewhere nearby. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but somehow he knew that they were coming to investigate.

 _Fire and spit, fire and spit_ …

Erend started fucking her faster, thrusting up into her so hard he was nearly lifting her off the ground. Her pussy twitched around him. She was close, moaning hard into the night. 

“ _Yeahhh, take my cock_ ,” he purred in her ear. “ _I don’t care who sees my bad girl getting what she needs_.”

Aloy’s cries took on a fevered quality as she writhed against him, her hips grinding in a way that was threatening to tug him right off.

He felt her pussy grip hard around him and he gasped. “ _Oh fuck, Aloy_ ,” he groaned, his breaths ragged. “ _You’re gonna make me come_.” She started crying out, his name of all things, and his hand flew up to clamp _hard_ over her mouth.

Aloy squirmed and let out a muffled cry of alarm.

His hips hammered into her. “ _Take it. Take my load_ ,” he hissed in her ear.

Aloy cried out against his hand as her body _pulsed_ around him, his hand over her mouth doing little to stop her cries from piercing the night air. She writhed _desperately_ under his touch, pinned in place but threatening to break free with the force of her orgasm.

When it was finally over she trembled, her body going almost limp in his arms. 

_Footsteps in the alley_. Erend pulled out, achingly unspent, and took Aloy into his arms. With surprising speed he guided them behind some crates and ducked down. They were out of sight just as two people entered the alley.

“What was that?” the first one asked.

“Seriously?” laughed the second. “Sounded like someone was striking the anvil.”

“By the forge, this town is a bunch of degenerates,” said the first.

Erend and Aloy were just on the other side of a pile of crates, both of them panting. Aloy’s body coursed with a warm afterglow, her eyes hooded and her expression deliciously satisfied. She realized with a blush that her pussy was still fluttering gently from the aftershocks of her release. She stared at Erend with a look of total wonder. Who really was this man who would do all this for her?

Erend, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. His face was still red, but now the veins of his neck were standing out as he craned his neck towards the tavern. Was he afraid?

He slowly stood, leaning heavily on a wooden fence and peeking around a crate, trying to get a better view. He winced slightly when some cobblestones scraped under his feet, but the speakers didn’t seem to notice. His attention was fixed on someone in particular. Did he recognize them? Aloy couldn’t overcome the more immediate distraction, which was seeing the man she adored in a state of total fucked out disarray.

Her eyes raked over his whole body. His hair was a mess, his mohawk slick with sweat and pointing in every direction. His face too held a sheen of sweat, his lips red from their kissing and slightly parted as he fought to catch his breath. His broad chest was heaving, his hard nipples visible in the tight confines of his dress shirt. And though he was still almost entirely dressed, Erend’s half-hard cock hung out of his unbuttoned trousers. In the excitement he hadn’t had a chance to put it away.

After getting fucked like _that_ , Aloy couldn’t help the desperation coursing through her veins. Every cell in her body ached to be touching him again. She shifted slightly, moving further underneath him. She brought her face to rest against the side of his upper thigh, nuzzling the fabric of his trousers.

Erend looked down at her in complete surprise, his lips parting slightly and his eyes wide in disbelief.

Aloy licked her lips. “ _Quiet_ ,” she mouthed, her eyes alight with mischief. Then in one movement she took him in hand and swallowed him down.

Erend drew a sharp gasp, but quickly hushed it. He looked down at her as if his brain was only functioning at half the normal speed. She was sucking him so affectionately, her long eyelashes batting at him, that for a few moments he could only stare. 

Then the sound of voices snapped him from his trance. He head swiveled towards them and back to her a few times. A pleading look appeared on his face, and he mouthed her name in despair. Still lavving over his length with her tongue, she shook her head. 

Gripping him harder, she began to gently move her hand and mouth together, stroking over his whole length. His jaw clenched and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. The muscles in his legs tensed, and she could see him fighting not to skid on the cobblestones. She kept up a steady pace on him, loving every moment. Each stroke made him exhale roughly through his nostrils, his brow furrowed, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

She started humming around him, not enough to make much noise, but enough that oh, he could definitely feel it.

Erend opened his eyes and gave her a long, hard look. His breath slowed down, his eyes turning steely. Then he just stared at her, watching the passionate way she worked him over, his face unreadable.

The people in the alley turned to leave, muttering about the depravity of young people. As soon as they were out of earshot, Erend brought his hands to the sides of Aloy’s head, lacing through her hair and gripping her gently but firmly. She experimentally tried to pull away but she couldn’t. 

“Better keep your hand on me, kitten,” he said, his voice even.

She obeyed, gripping his hard shaft, her eyes widening. “Tap me on the leg if you want me to stop,” he said. She nodded.

He experimentally rolled his hips a few times, not saying anything, but looking directly into her eyes with that stony gaze. Then he started fucking her face. _Hard_.

And _ohh_ , did his little sex kitten ever like _that_. Aloy moaned all around him, the vibrations heightening the sensation. He drew a sharp breath through his teeth, tossing his head back. 

_Aloy_...

He looked down at her, his head tilting lazily to the side as he fucked fast and deep into her mouth. “ _Bad girl_ ,” he said, ignoring her fevered moans. “You can taste yourself on me, can’t you?” 

She moaned _hard_ , nodding around him.

He gave a dark little laugh. “Dirty girl, licking her own juices off me after I fuck her.” 

Aloy nearly choked on him, her eyes rolling back in dark pleasure.

“Just can’t get enough of my cock, huh? You need it in you everywhere?” She nodded again, her eyes pleading. A moment later she dropped her hand from his cock and started sucking him deeper. 

Erend seemed to snap back to himself. “Oh, kitten, no...” he said, suddenly concerned. “I'll gag you again.” She shook her head, a look of determination in her eyes. Something important passed between them in that gaze, and in the end his lip curled in a dirty little smile.

“Alright, have it your way,” he said.

He started thrusting himself deep into her mouth. Her ecstatic moans vibrated all around his cock, setting his nerves on fire. He couldn't stop staring at her lips as he fucked her face. The drag of them along his length was obscene, the way he was pushing them in and out with each stroke. 

His thrusts sped up. He tried to hold back, but with his size he couldn’t help hitting the back of her throat. He was watching her face, but she didn’t pull off him. She didn’t even gag. She just stared him down, a look of determined acceptance on her face. Erend actually stopped breathing for a moment.

_By the Sun… she actually likes it._

“ _Let's try this again_ ,” he said in a gravelly voice. “You’re gonna take my load. How do you want it?”

His hands slipped from her hair as she pulled off him and grinned. She stood up and leaned against the wooden fence, sticking her ass out and looking back at him devilishly. He was on her again in seconds, hiking up her skirt with both hands and then angling himself into her wetness. And _by the forge_ , she was wet. Pressing into her felt so good he couldn't keep her name off his tongue.

“Aloy… _oh fuck, Aloy_ ,” he groaned, bracing his arms against the fence and pistoning into her. 

He fucked her desperately, chasing his release like a man starved for it. Aloy bore it all like the warrior she was, spreading her legs and taking his cock like a dream. Now he didn't even want to dominate her… he just wanted to show her his love.

Bringing his lips to the shell of her ear, he whispered all the sweet things he was thinking. “ _You're so beautiful, Aloy. I love your body. I love the way you look at me. You're like a dream_.”

She seemed surprised, but his words made her shudder. And once he started, he found he couldn't stop.

“ _Your little moans mean everything to me. You make me feel like such a man. I love the way you taste. I love making you come. I love y—_ ”

His hips stilled when he realized what he almost let slip.

“ _Don't stop_ ,” she pleaded, her voice a whisper. She had brought a hand down to stroke herself and was getting close, and he obligingly sped up again. Soon she started squirming, her heavy breaths reaching a crescendo. He felt her pussy start to pulse again. His hips snapped into her, and he couldn't stop the low groan that tore itself from his chest.

“ _Erend, you're gonna make me come again_ ,” she breathed in awe.

“ _You're a goddess_ ,” he said, his breath speeding up. “ _I'm addicted to your touch. Your kisses are like wine. And I love the way you always want my big, fat, Oseram cock like it's your goddamn dessert_.”

“ _Erend!!_ ” she cried out. Her pussy jumped around him.

“Yeahhh, sing for me,” he groaned. “Let me hear how much you love it.”

He started pounding into her at a relentless pace, her voice rising to a high pitched wail as he fucked her through yet another wave of pleasure. She jerked forcefully against him as she climaxed, grinding hard against his dick and clenching all around him.

Erend groaned in pleasure. Feeling her get herself off around his cock was too much. He slammed up into her and groaned through his own shuddering orgasm. As it peaked he pushed in hard, spending himself deep inside her, gasping in ecstasy.

After a few euphoric breaths, he pulled his spent cock out of her. He nearly lost his mind at the sight of his load dripping out of her pussy.

 _By the forge_...

She wasn't in much better shape, trying to catch her breath and get her dress back on at the same time. With a breathless laugh he tried to help her.

“I like your new dress,” he said in a low voice, licking up her spine one more time before he laced her all the way up.

She laughed, stumbling as if dizzy, smoothing a hand through her hair.

“Oh yeah, good idea,” he mumbled.

With one hand he did his best to comb his Mohawk back into some sense of order. It didn't work very well. She giggled and he swung an arm around her shoulders, leading them back out of the alley.

They had almost reached the street when a figure stepped out in front of them. 

“Hold it there, you two,” said the figure. The man was diminutive in stature, but he held himself with authority. Aloy suddenly recognized the man as the elderly tavern keeper Erend had pointed out earlier. The man’s eyes went wide in disbelief.

“By the forge… _Erend?_ Erend Vanguardsman?? Is that _you_ , young man?”

Erend's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, his face turning scarlet. He stopped dead in his tracks. Aloy had never seen him like this, and she stared at him in wonder. 

The old man squinted. He folded his arms and looked at each of them in turn. Erend wouldn't meet his eyes, so he took in the sight of Aloy. She smiled at the old man in a friendly manner.

“Evening,” she said. “Nice night, isn't it?”

The tavern keeper guffawed, unable to help the surprised smile that spread across his lips.

“Well young man, I can’t say I blame you,” he said finally. Erend looked like he might actually die. Aloy was almost certain he had stopped breathing. 

“But don't let me catch you again. I don't want the guards to think I run a seedy establishment, understand?”

Erend, too mortified to speak, met the man’s gaze for a moment and nodded solemnly, suddenly looking much younger than his 26 years.

“Oh no, it’s a very nice establishment,” Aloy piped up suddenly. Erend’s hands gently came to her shoulders and he turned them towards home, guiding her away. 

“Won’t happen again, sir, have a good evening,” Erend mumbled quickly.

He could still feel the old man’s eyes on his back as they retreated. They had almost reached their next turn when he spoke again.

“With a _treeling?!_ ” shouted the old man, using a local slang for the Nora. There was a note of baffled amusement in his voice.

“Any day of the week,” called Erend over his shoulder, a broad grin appearing on his face. Aloy looked up at him quizzically, and he leaned down and kissed her. A swagger had returned to his step. “Any day of the week.”

 

***

 

They had barely gotten through Erend’s door before their clothes were coming off again. It seemed the mortification of getting caught hadn’t dimmed the sparkle in Erend’s eye, and Aloy was both relieved and _so_ ready for it. Their fun in the alley had only succeeded in getting her more fired up.

He kicked off his shoes, and she managed to pull off his shirt and trousers before he got impatient and put his hands all over her.

They were kissing wildly, Erend smearing his lips all the way down her neck as he hastily unfastened her dress again. Aloy moaned, enjoying the way he jerked her body around as he fought to pull the bodice down off her. Kneeling, he managed to wiggle the fabric down over her hips and pulled it all the way to the floor, leaving her naked.

Erend looked up at her, his eyes on fire, his jaw slack as he panted. She looked down at him with pure warmth and desire. Seeing the way he was looking at her body, she softly licked her lips. Erend responded by pulling her a step towards him and burying his face in her curls, his tongue coming out to lap at the slickness between her legs.

“ _Fuck, Erend_ …” she gasped. He moaned approvingly.

His tongue traced over her folds, lapping up all the slickness from their earlier activities. He closed his eyes and seemed to breathe her in, the look of intoxication on his face making Aloy feel almost like she _was_ a goddess.

“ _You’re delicious_ ,” he said, punctuating his words with a few long licks. Aloy trembled, a soft _ohh_ leaving her lips.

“You make me feel _so good_ , Erend,” she moaned. Erend fluttered his tongue over her clit in a way that almost made her double over. With a soft chuckle he kissed her there before pulling back.

“I wanna get you off with just my mouth. Will you let me try?”

She looked down at him, her eyes hooded, her breath huffing out in disbelief. “What kind of a question is that?”

He grinned. “One second, kitten.” Erend jumped to his feet, walking quickly to the closet where his uniform was kept. He came back holding his orange scarf, one end wrapped around each of his hands. Aloy’s eyebrows shot up when he tugged it sharply between his hands.

When he reached her side again he kissed her deeply, his mouth soft and inviting. She yielded happily, gently stroking his tongue with hers. She felt him take one of her wrists in his hand and wrap the scarf around it, and she smiled. He could do what he wanted, she was happy to lose herself in this kiss. The way their tastes intermingled on her tongue was heady, and she groaned softly.

“ _Erend_ …”

“Ohhh, my fierce little war kitten. How long I’ve wanted to do this to you.” Aloy opened her eyes. She wasn’t surprised to see he had tied her with the scarf. But when she noticed it was only one wrist she looked up at him. 

“Oh, that?” he said. “I just need something sturdy to hang you from.”

She froze. “W-what?”

Erend walked over next to the fireplace. With an impressive show of strength, he lifted his father’s great steel shield off the wall. “Sorry Pops,” he muttered, setting the shield aside with a loud clang.

Aloy’s eyes were glued to the place where the shield had hung, a sturdy steel hook embedded deep into the wall of the cabin.

“Come here, my little red-headed sex goddess,” he said, raising an eyebrow. She obeyed immediately. 

Before long he had looped the loose end of the scarf over the hook and secured it to Aloy’s other wrist.

Her back was pressed against the wall, her arms extended fully up over her head. Erend’s soft scarf encircled both her wrists. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but she couldn’t help squirming.

Erend was standing back, one hand over his mouth, his eyes raking over her body and making her feel warm.

“Yeah,” he said finally. “I definitely like you up there more than the shield.”

“Erend!!”

He grinned impishly, then walked over to her and kissed her. His hand stroked through the hair on the side of her head, combing it gently and making her tilt her face up towards his. Her eyes were open and vulnerable when he finally pulled back. 

Without a word, he knelt at her feet, still staring deep into her eyes. He nosed at her curls, his breath hot on her skin. His tongue slipped out to taste the very edge of her folds, and Aloy twitched as if stung. He laughed darkly and started lapping a little harder.

She couldn’t keep her eyes off him as he lavved over her. His eyes were sparkling with desire, his tongue sliding desperately between her soft folds. Her hips squirmed under his touch, but he didn’t seem to mind. With a muffled sigh he sank even lower, making Aloy whisper “ _ohhh_ …” as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Erend’s tongue traced along the smooth folds of her inner lips, stroking along them and humming in pleasure. He nosed at her clit, rolling his head in a slow circle as he feasted on her pussy.

“ _Oh my… oh, fuck… oh…_ ” Words failed her as he kept up his brutally slow and steady pace. A fire was burning deep in her core, and every gentle slip of Erend’s tongue was making it burn hotter. She could feel her pulse all the way down in her pearl, and the sensation made her want to tear through the fabric and mount him.

But the scarf held fast, and Aloy was left to writhe under Erend’s careful ministrations. He angled himself slightly, his tongue slipping up inside of her soft heat, making Aloy _groan_ and pull against the restraints. He parted her legs slightly and licked in deeper, his tongue probing her trembling walls.

Her little moans were slipping out constantly now, mixed in with desperate gasps as his tongue explored her deeper. He mixed up his motions, probing her deeply one moment, then pulling out to lap over her plump folds the next. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to escape to… just the unyielding pleasure and the slow grind of her hips against his face. 

He started kissing her inner lips, moaning against her slick flesh, stroking along the seam with his tongue. As she writhed he kissed her harder, holding her against his face, making out with her pussy as she trembled above him. “ _Mmm_ ,” he moaned against her, the vibrations making her gasp. Her eyes fluttered closed, her walls starting to twitch in pleasure.

Just when she thought she couldn’t take it any more he pulled back, leaving her soaking and desperate. His hot mouth immediately encircled her clit and he sucked on it gently, looking up at her with dark eyes. He licked her sensitive bud gently but firmly, occasionally stopping to pucker his lips and suck on her some more.

“Ohhh fuck ohhh _h-holy shit_ ,” she groaned, her legs trembling underneath her. Erend moaned hard, the vibrations heightening the sensation.

He started sucking harder, leaning into her and sucking her whole clit into his mouth as she gasped frantically. He gently brought a hand up to pull back the hood of her clit. Shooting her a significant look he brought the tip of his tongue to slip directly across her exposed pearl. 

Aloy cried out, _really_ cried out, sobbing her pleasure and begging incoherently. 

“ _Oh, Erend, fuck… fuck… please, oh please oh please… oh fuck…_ ” 

With a satisfied groan he continued his movements, stroking his tongue directly across her clit as she lost her _mind_ above him. He licked her back and forth relentlessly, her whole pussy jumping as she cried out again.

He took a moment to lap roughly over her slit a few times before continuing to worship her clit, and her eyes rolled back in pure pleasure.

“ _Please_ …” she gritted out.

He moaned _hard_ against her flesh, his tongue stroking a steady rhythm over her pearl as she trembled helplessly above him. The vibrations of his moans were pushing her steadily, ruthlessly towards her edge. With one final push he groaned against her, flicking his tongue over her, sucking her… _loving her_ …

“ _Erend… I’m gonna_ …”

Aloy looked down at him, gripping at her restraints, her eyes pleading. Erend looked up at her with helpless infatuation in his eyes, and, wordlessly, placed a single final kiss directly on her bud.

Aloy’s soul fell to pieces as she _screamed_ , her pussy pumping desperately for something to be inside her. She was distantly aware that Erend was still watching her from some other plane of existence, his eyebrows up, his eyes smiling, his bottom lip caught beautifully between his teeth

“ _Fu-u-u-u-uck!!!!!_ ” Aloy gritted out as the last of her orgasm spent itself. And as she finally collapsed, Erend was there to catch her, gently unhooking her from the wall and cradling her against his body.

Her head lolled back as she looked into his eyes, her tawny gaze searching his.

“ _Wow_ …” she whispered. He could only grin at her.

She walked him back towards the wall, hooking one leg up over his hip and wrapping her bound hands around the back of his neck.

“ _Now you_ ,” she purred.

Their bodies were so in tune they didn’t even have to speak. Erend dropped his underwear to the floor. He pressed Aloy’s back against the wall as her other leg came to wrap around him, his hands all over her as he sank in all the way to the hilt. He groaned desperately, her sopping wet pussy making his thoughts disappear. 

He made love to her just like that, his breath huffing on her neck, his powerful thigh muscles grinding against her as she rolled her hips desperately against him. 

“ _Aloy, I… I'm almost there,” he panted_.

Aloy sealed his lips with a kiss and pulled him tighter against her with the scarf. “Erend, _please_ ,” she moaned against his lips. Then she brought her mouth to his neck, kissing him hard the way he liked.

“ _Unnhhggghhh_ ,” he moaned desperately, closing his eyes and burying himself deep in her hot wetness. He didn’t even thrust, he just ground his hips hard against hers until he felt her come again. And by then, the pulsing grip of her pussy and the sound of her cries brought him right there with her. He groaned in pure bliss as he spent himself deep inside her.

_By the Forge, her body feels amazing. It feels like paradise. It feels like… home._

 

***

 

The next morning a messenger came to Erend’s house. He had to knock for a long time before someone finally answered the door.

It was Erend who appeared in the doorway, and he did not look happy. His hair was a mess, he had at least two days of stubble, and right now there was an unmistakable sheen of sweat all over his body. He leaned one arm against the doorframe and stared down at the messenger. 

“What can I do for you, little man?” said Erend.

The messenger swallowed and tried to ignore the fact that Erend wore nothing except for a pair of gray fatigue shorts. Which, at the moment, were revealing more than they concealed.

“His Majesty the Sun King requests an immediate audience with—“

Erend rolled his eyes. “Fire and spit, Avad knows I’ll be returning next week.”

The messenger cleared his throat impatiently. “His Majesty requests an immediate audience with _Aloy of the Nora_ , to be fulfilled immediately.”

Erend was caught so off guard that he couldn’t hide the look of surprise on his face.

“How’d the king know I was here?” asked a voice behind them. The men turned. And there was Aloy, holding a tankard of water and wearing nothing but a man’s undershirt. The shirt was technically long enough to be decent, but given the circumstances, was anything but. Aloy, for her part, seemed unaware of this, taking a swig from the tankard.

The messenger cleared his throat. “The King of the Sundom has eyes everywhere he needs to,” he replied. “Once it was discovered that you had entered the Claim, your whereabouts were… not difficult to determine.” The man’s gaze flitted between Erend and Aloy, who looked at each other. 

“What does he want?” asked Aloy, frowning.

“That is not for me to know. Shall I tell him you’re coming? And bear in mind, if the answer is no, there may be certain consequen—“ 

“Yes, fine, I’ll go to Meridian,” said Aloy. “I can be on the road in a few hours.”

“But—!” said the messenger, but Erend was already closing the door on him.

“Bye bye,” said Erend, his eyes turning hungrily back to Aloy. Then the door slammed shut and he heard a bolt slide into place.

The man stared at the door in stunned silence for a few seconds. “The king is not going to like this,” he said to a passing chicken.

 

***

 

In the middle of a lengthy report on the state of the lower farmlands, Avad spotted Aloy approaching the palace. Immediately, Blameless Marad knew that his words were no longer being listened to. The King’s face lit up with the most sincere excitement, and for a moment he looked much younger than his years. Marad cleared his throat loudly, and Avad looked back at him. He looked almost surprised that Marad was still standing there. 

“Marad, forgive the interruption, but I… I must go and greet our new guest immediately,” Avad stammered. He jumped to his feet, dusting off his immaculate robe (which surely had no dust on it to begin with).

“You are always so polite, your majesty. Very well,” said Marad with a small bow. He watched the King as he walked quickly towards her, his eyes never leaving the strange Nora warrior. At least he had the dignity not to run.

 

***

 

“Aloy!!” Avad called out in joy, walking quickly towards her. “By the Sun, you honor me with your visit. The entire city now knows what you did to save Meridian. You deserve a hero’s welcome. But I’m afraid it’s just me to serve as your welcoming committee, so this will have to do.” 

Aloy chuckled a bit at his cheesiness. By now, Avad had reached her and was clasping her hands in excitement. 

“It’s good to see you too, Avad,” she said, unsure exactly of what to say. The culture shock of going from outcast to hero was too great. Instead, she just smiled.

Avad seemed delighted by this. “Aloy, would you do me the honor of staying for dinner? Just say the word, and we can have the whole court present for—”

“Oh, uh… dinner sounds wonderful,” she said, “but if it’s alright, I’d prefer something a little… quieter. I’m still not used to being the center of attention.”

Avad nodded, “How silly of me. Of course you’d want to dine alone. And you must be famished after your long journey.”

“I don’t need to be _alone_ alone,” she said quickly, not wanting to sound ungrateful. “You’re welcome to join me. If you want.” 

Avad beamed at her. “It is done.” He spoke to an attendant, who quickly spoke to two other attendants. The amount of luxury in place for one person… she couldn’t get used to it. He extended an arm to her and she took it without thinking.

“While our dinner is being prepared, I thought we might go for a walk around my private terrace, if you’re willing. I believe we have much to catch up on.”

“Oh, uh… sure,” she said. Not liking how abrupt that sounded, she added, “Your majesty.”

Avad laughed, and it must have been his honest laugh because it came out loud and musical. It must be so rare for someone to actually surprise him, she realized. 

He looked at her sideways and placed a comforting hand on her arm. “Please, Aloy. Never feel the need to be formal with me. You are here as my guest, and I hope, as my friend.” Aloy smiled and nodded, and they continued walking. A few moments later, in a quieter voice, he said, “In fact, I’m rather fond of the way you say my name.”

Before she had a chance to reply, he exclaimed, “Ah, here we are!” He had led her to his private terrace, where the guards were unlatching the heavy gates to let them through.

Unable to help her curiosity, Aloy asked, “So this is all… yours?” 

“Every bit of it. Technically, it belongs to the royal family…” he said, pausing as they passed through the gates. “But… I’m afraid that’s just me at the moment.”

The gates latched behind them, and Aloy felt suddenly alert. Her hunter’s instincts knew when her exits were being cut off. Avad noticed her discomfort and quickly surmised the cause. “Ah! Forgive me, Aloy,” he said. “The guards do that for my protection. I tell them they are being overzealous, but my head of security is very good. We can leave if you like.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” she said, shaking her head. _Weird_ , she thought. She trusted Avad. Why did this arrangement make her nervous?

 

***

 

They were seated at an ornate wooden pavilion, overgrown with flowers and trailing vines of a type she had never seen before. Their dinner plates lay empty on the low table in front of them, and the remaining tea in their cups had long since grown cold. 

The stiff embroidered pillows were surprisingly comfortable, and Aloy was now contentedly leaning back with her legs tucked underneath her. Avad was seated near her with his legs crossed under him. He had taken off the elaborate headdress, which already made him look much younger. How old was he, anyway? His black hair was longer than she expected, softly curling down almost to his chin. She could almost mistake him for a normal civilian— a young tradesman, perhaps. A shipbuilder or a carpenter, not a king.

Avad wanted to hear everything: where she had gone since she rescued Meridian, what she had learned about the Eclipse, and how her recent machine-taming efforts had gone. And she was happy to share everything that had happened. 

Well, nearly everything. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him about… well, whatever was happening between her and Erend. She told herself it was fine. After all, it was irrelevant to the reason she was at the palace. Plus, Erend was the Captain of the Vanguard. She didn’t want to put him in an awkward position by talking about his love life with his head of command. Better not to say anything, she decided. And she had been content to listen to Avad tell her about his plans for upcoming parties. The things he talked about seemed an entire world away.

Now, as the sun set over the western ridge, they drank in the view in companionable silence. After a few minutes, Avad reached out and softly placed a hand on her arm. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his.

“Aloy… if you want… I would love it if you’d do me the honor of staying as a guest in the palace. We have rooms available for that very purpose, reserved only for Meridian’s most important visitors.”

Aloy looked at him in surprise. “Oh, well, that’s very kind of you,” she said, her eyes flitting to the locked gates behind them. “But, you know… I’ve already left my things in a room at the Wellspring Inn…”

“The Wellspring Inn??” exclaimed Avad, his eyebrows raising in amusement. “Oh, no, no, no. I’m afraid I can’t let a guest of your standing stay at that drinking hole. Please, come with me. I will show you to your room.” Aloy stared at him in shock. He seemed to realize his mistake, and began to walk his words back. “That is… if our Nora guest would grace us with her presence…”

“I’ll stay,” she said, unable to bear much more of his formality.

Avad seemed like he was about to say something else, then stopped himself. Finally, he smiled. “I’ll send a porter to the inn right away.”

 

***

 

After a few more minutes of polite conversation, during which time Avad started to ask her more about her childhood, Aloy announced how tired she was.

“Of course,” he said. “How ridiculous of me to keep you here after your long journey. Come.” He stood and extended his arm, which she took again as they departed.

The guards were trained well enough, but some of Avad’s staff and attendants openly stared at them as they walked together. Avad seemed oblivious to this, leading her across the terrace in the swiftly darkening night. Finally, they reached an elaborate building that Aloy remembered passing on the way in. The guest rooms were located on the palace’s private Mesa, which was joined to Meridian by a suspension bridge. She was relieved to see her room fell _outside_ the heavy gates.

“Here is your room, Aloy,” he said, indicating the ornate carved door next to them. “You’ll find all of your personal possessions inside.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “This is… nice.”

“Oh, well… you are most welcome, Aloy,” Avad said. He glanced away, shifting on his feet a bit nervously. 

“What is it?” Aloy asked.

“Well, Nora huntress,” he breathed. “I hope it is not too much of an imposition, but it would do me a great honor, if, tomorrow, you could wear the special Carja armor I had commissioned just for you. It hangs in the window of your room, and our very best laborers—”

“Fine, yes, I’ll wear it,” she said, and Avad appeared to breathe a sigh of relief. Aloy looked him over, trying to make sense of the way he was acting. 

“Avad,” she said finally. “You asked me not to be so formal with you. Now, I hope, you’ll do me the same courtesy. I’d feel a lot more comfortable if you could just say what you mean.”

“Oh!” he said, as though this hadn’t occurred to him. She could have sworn she saw a dusky blush spread across his cheeks. “You’re right. Forgive me.” Then he smiled.

“Goodnight, Aloy. See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.”

Inside her room, she changed into the silky sleep clothes she’d been given and slid into bed. The way the top and loose trousers felt on her skin was heavenly. She couldn’t believe the Carja had invented a way to create a fabric this soft. She’d have to find out more about it in the coming days here. She was pondering where they did the dyeing of their textiles when she fell asleep.

 

***

 

The day of a King starts early. That’s what Aloy realized the following morning. Though she was accustomed to waking early, by the time she had dressed in the elaborate Carja armor it was well into the morning. 

As she left her room, she glanced at herself in the mirror— another luxury she had rarely encountered before. She thought she looked… _good_. The clothes fit her perfectly, and in a typical Carja style, her upper chest and most of her stomach were exposed. The definition of her muscles was obvious with this much skin showing. With a blush she realized that might be why Erend called her “warmaid” and “huntress” exclusively when she was undressed. She bet he would _really_ enjoy this outfit on her.

Passing through the palace, Aloy tried to nod graciously at the attendants who greeted her. This time, _everyone_ stared at her. After a dozen or so of these excruciating encounters, Aloy finally arrived at the throne room. Avad seemed to be alone, save for the guards stationed a few paces outside. Distant enough to be out of earshot, she realized, but close enough to assist in emergencies. She nodded to them as she passed through and approached the throne. She became very aware of the sway of her armor over her hips as one guard stole a quick look at her backside.

“Avad?” she asked. She didn’t seem to hear her. When she finally rounded the corner to look at him, she was amused to find that he had fallen asleep, leaning on one arm, his headpiece knocked askew. He must have been receiving visitors since the sun came up.

She reached forward and touched his shoulder, shaking it slightly. Avad’s eyes snapped open, and before she could blink he had grabbed her wrist and was reaching for a dagger. Aloy’s fighting instincts took over. She twisted out of his grip and caught the raised arm that held the dagger, stopping his movement. They stared at each other for a moment, both panting. 

Avad blinked. As realization dawned on him, the look in his eyes became one of pure horror. He dropped the dagger and it went clattering to the ground. 

“Aloy!!” he said. “Forgive me, that was…” He scrounged for words. She felt his arm relax and let him go.

“Don’t worry, I get it,” she said. “You thought I was an assassin. It was silly of me to not think of that before I woke you up. I’m the one who should apologize to you.”

“No, I won’t have that for an instant,” he said, his arms coming up and gripping her shoulders firmly. “Please accept my apologies, Aloy,” he said, his brown eyes staring into hers. For a moment she was lost in their depth. She had never seen him look this vulnerable. 

In a quieter voice, he said, “It is only my good fortune that you are a skilled fighter and were able to stop the attack. To think that I almost…”

Aloy smirked at this. “Don’t worry. You didn’t _almost_ anything.” To punctuate her remark she gave him a gentle squeeze on his bicep, and he released her. After a moment she started laughing, and soon he joined in too. Shaking his head, he brought a hand up and clapped her on the shoulder.

“Well then. Come. My day started early, and I’m ready for a meal. Would you join me?” Aloy nodded. It was at that moment that Avad noticed her wearing the special Carja armor for the first time.

“By the Sun…” he said in a hushed breath. It took her a moment to realize why his eyes had gone wide. He stepped back from her to get a better view. Aloy wasn’t self-conscious about her body, but the way Avad seemed to be drinking her in made her feel warm. His eyes raked over her from head to toe.

She gave a small laugh. “You like it, then?” Avad’s eyes suddenly locked on hers, and something hungry flashed in his gaze. Her smile was quickly replaced by a look of surprise. Her lips parted slightly as he took a step towards her. 

“Aloy… you look…”

He brought a hand up to the side of her face. She found herself once again lost in his eyes, now filled with something she’d only seen flashes of before. Instinctively, she leaned into his touch...

At that moment one of the guards entered the throne room, his expression a bit confused as Avad withdrew his hand. 

“Sir?” said the guard. “F-forgive the intrusion, but Manef said he thought he heard something…”

“False alarm,” smiled Avad. Then, a few moments later, he scowled. “Siram!”

The guard snapped to attention, panic in his eyes. Oh, Aloy realized. The guard had been checking her out.

“Come, Aloy,” he said brusquely. “We can take our meal at my pavilion.”

 

***

 

Aloy sighed loudly, falling backwards onto the pillows.

“ _Avad_ …” she groaned. “That was the best meal I’ve ever eaten.”

Avad smirked at her, watching her collapsed form in obvious amusement. “Had I known, Aloy, I would have invited you here to the palace much sooner.” He shifted imperceptibly closer to her, sitting cross-legged on the luxurious outdoor cushions. “I had no idea you were such a fan of fruit arrangements. I’ll bear that in mind for the future.” He patted her ankle affectionately.

She turned her head, smiling at him. Then her expression turned thoughtful. “Why did you invite me here, anyway?” she asked.

“In due time, Aloy. I promise.” Seeing her furrowed brow, he added, “A few more days here, after your hard journey… does that really sound so bad? At this, she broke into a huge grin. Avad breathed a sigh of relief.

She closed her eyes in contentment. “So… what do you do for fun around here?” she asked breezily. She missed the way Avad’s eyebrows shot up, his jaw going slack. A moment later he recovered, clearing his throat.

“Well… there are a few things I could suggest, actually.”

She opened her eyes, silently encouraging him to continue. 

“For one, I'm throwing a party very soon. There will be dancing, and music, and everyone will be dressed in their finest silks.”

Aloy chuckled. “I’m not familiar with _any_ of those things.”

“Well, prin— huntress, I thought that might be the case. So I requested that a few of my… attendants join us today. If that's alright with you.”

Aloy laughed. “To teach me to dance?”

“And help you find some Carja silk clothes that fit you.”

Aloy raised her eyebrows at him. “But you already gave me—” 

“No, Aloy, I'm afraid you may not wear _armor_ to one of my parties,” he said with a gentle smirk.

“Rats,” she said, a faint smile on her lips as her eyes fluttered closed again. “You said there were a couple things. What else did you have in mind?”

“Well,” he said, his eyes sweeping over her. “Aloy… have you ever had a massage?”

She opened her eyes, her brow furrowing quizzically. “A what?”

Avad’s eyes sparkled.

 

***

 

Erend set out for Meridian a few days after Aloy. There were some final details to take care of regarding Ersa’s belongings, and he didn’t want to delay Aloy longer than necessary. 

They said goodbye at the towering gates of Mainspring. He assured her he’d see her soon, and they’d shared a kiss so long and intense that the city guard had finally just walked away.

When the last of the ealdormen’s ledger books had been filled out, he sat back and sighed. Everything Ersa had owned in life now belonged to him. It wasn’t much. Money, mostly, and a few of her personal belongings and letters. But one item in the collection stood out to him, a fine necklace that had belonged to their mother. Seeing it emerge from a leather satchel after all these years knocked the wind from his lungs. He quickly put it away. Still, when the time came to pack for the trip home, the satchel somehow made it into his small pile of belongings. He would carry it and everything else on his back for the whole journey.

Once on the road, the path to Meridian was long and arduous, as always. There were perilous fights with the machines one moment, and then mind-numbing boredom for the next six thousand moments. He was forced to be alert as he walked with his men. They had all had enough fun back in the Claim, and most were hungover, but not him. Ever since Aloy had set him straight after their fight about Olin, he had been trying hard to set an example. 

At long last, after several nights and days on the road, the high towers of Meridian came into view. The Vanguard had had a few nasty skirmishes along the way (mostly machines, and a measly pack of 4 bandits), but they’d managed to get back in one piece. And now, there was only one place Erend wanted to be, and that was back in Aloy’s arms. Well, preferably in more places than that. But he was duty bound to report back on his trip, and so he went straight to his command post near the palace.

There had always been friction between the Carja guards and the Vanguard, and not just because they came from different territories. After the purge of the Mad Sun King, the Carja soldiers had felt snubbed that Avad chose the Oseram Vanguard to be his personal guards. Whatever the king’s reasons were, that hostility still permeated the local garrison’s attitude towards the Vanguard. 

All of this meant that Erend, as the Vanguard leader, was steeling himself for his inevitable dressing down by Manef, head of the Carja guard. Manef was older than the usual soldiers by a few decades, but still carried himself in an imposing manner that Erend ignored at every possible opportunity.

But today Manef was surprisingly civil, though his manner was guarded. After giving an uneventful report, Erend turned to go. But he wasn’t out the door before the older man cleared his throat.

“By the way, I’m sorry about the recent developments at the palace,” he said. Erend slowly turned to face the man, staring him down. 

“And what developments might those be?” Erend asked, an edge creeping into his voice. “I was away for four weeks burying my only family.”

“Yes, bad business, that of your poor sister. And so quickly replaced by Avad’s harem. The mind boggles.”

Erend saw red for a second, but kept his breathing under control. “What did you just say?”

“Oh, that’s right, you wouldn’t have heard. Well, with Ersa gone, Avad has had a rather generous policy about who gets to share his private terrace. All one needs to do is be a pretty Carja noblewoman of some standing. Or…” And here, Manef gave Erend a significant look.

“Spit it out, old man,” grunted Erend.

“Well as I said to everyone, the king was so fond of Ersa, there’s no way he could have replaced her already. So I didn’t believe it either until I saw it with my own eyes. But go and see for yourself. That wild-eyed Nora outlander has spent every day of the last half dozen staying in the King’s private guest rooms. And they’re rarely seen apart, you know. They walk to his private terrace arm in arm. They say he even dresses her.”

Erend staggered back. The room was going dark, his pulse was deafening static in his ears. He knew he was giving this evil man everything he wanted, but he couldn’t stop the pain from searing right through his heart. It was as if someone had dropped a hot coal right into the center of his chest, but the burn of it refused to abate. 

“And I don’t know about you, but I’ve never seen the king take _all_ of his meals with any guest of the palace, have you? It wouldn’t surprise me if she was sneaking into his bedchambers at night. Not even your sister was— ”

In two steps Erend had surged forward and seized the Carja man by his oversized collar. Manef had clearly not expected this and started to call for help, but Erend simply closed his hands around the man’s throat, cutting off his airway.

“You’ve got about 30 more seconds before I choke you out, so I’m only going to say this once. If I ever hear you say a single word about my sister — or Aloy — _ever_ again, I’m gonna take my hammer and bury it so far into your skull that they’ll only be able to have a funeral for your lower half. Is that clear?”

The man gurgled something that sounded like “ _You can’t_ …”

“Unless you want to die right here? Because the Sun knows geezers like you keel over from heart attacks all the time. Stressful job, stressful Vanguard pricks trying to run your business… I get it. And this way, at least, your family can have an open casket funeral.”

Manef pathetically tried to pull Erend’s hands off his throat, but he didn’t have anywhere near enough strength. His eyes bulged out and his skin turned the color of the desert’s red dust. Erend stared down at him dispassionately. 

“Do we have an understanding, old man? Yes or no.”

Manef nodded grotesquely, and Erend released him, dropping him straight to the ground. Manef wheezed, his hands grappling for the edge of his desk. Erend didn’t even look back to see if the man was alright before he stormed out the door.

 

***

 

A group of Carja noblewomen were fawning over Aloy, and she was flattered but unsure what to make of it. One of them was combing out her hair, another rubbing down her arms with some sort of fine-scented lotion. A third one was rifling through a stack of Carja silk clothes just out of sight of her.

“You really have nothing to wear to Avad’s party?”

“Nothing that isn’t armor,” she said with a weak laugh.

“We’re going to find you something that looks perfect on you,” the hairdresser assured her. “Right after I finish fixing your hair. These tangles are hideous. What in the Sun’s name have you been up to, girl?”

She bit her lip. “Long story,” she said finally.

The woman applying her lotion looked up at her. “Have you ever heard of the Dance of the Sun?” she asked.

Aloy shook her head. The other women looked at each other. 

“Then we’ll have to teach you.”

 

***

 

Erend watched her through the heavy gates, his hand helplessly gripping the bars. He could hardly believe this was the same person who had just spent a week wearing out his bed with him.

She looked gorgeous in Carja silks. Of course she did. But she didn't look like Aloy. Her hair was fashioned in a Carja style bun atop her head, and she was wearing a dark red color that didn’t suit her at all. She looked, for all purposes, like a Carja noblewoman. A winemaker’s daughter, not a fearless warrior who had saved this entire city.

One of the younger Carja guards chuckled. “You're not the only man coming to gawk at Avad’s new harem,” he said. “Rare and exotic doves, the lot of them. And this is quite the cage, no?”

Erend turned to him, clearing his throat. 

“B-beg your pardon, Captain! I didn't recognize you without your armor. Please don't be repeating none of what I said, it was all jest.”

Erend stared him down, and the man swallowed visibly. 

Finally, Erend just turned away. “Fool’s son,” he muttered as he walked past the man.

 

***

 

Aloy could hear Avad conversing with someone, and a woman’s light, musical laughter echoing down the marble hallway. This must be the right place. 

But Aloy slowed as she rounded the final corner into the bathhouse. Avad was sitting with his back to her, wearing nothing except for the towel around his hips. The sight of his tanned back made her draw a quiet breath. He was lean, of course, but his muscles were beautifully defined. His black hair was completely down, hanging halfway down the back of his neck. She swallowed. His attendant spotted her, smiling and waving. Avad quickly turned around, his deep brown eyes going wide. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from looking her over from head to toe. Then he broke into a delighted grin.

“Aloy! Please come in,” he said.

Aloy padded softly across the cool stone of the floor. Both the attendant and Avad sat on a luxurious-looking stone bench, the surface covered with embroidered cushions. As Aloy approached them, she became increasingly self-conscious. She was wearing only a towel that covered her from just below her armpits to the middle of her thighs. 

“Have a seat, _princess_ ,” smiled the attendant, indicating a space next to the king. Aloy sat down on a cushion where the woman had indicated. Glancing at Avad, she saw his eyes were tracing down the curve of her spine. She cleared her throat, catching him in the act, and for a moment he looked alarmed. Then, seeing her face, he gave her a shy smile.

Aloy looked up at the attendant for for some kind of guidance, but the woman only smiled. Then, to Aloy’s surprise, she turned to leave.

“H-hey, wait!” called Aloy, suddenly feeling unsure about this. 

“We’ll talk later,” she said with a smile.

Avad cleared his throat as she left the room. “Aloy…”

She slowly turned, her eyes rising to meet Avad’s. He reached out and took her hands, holding them both in his. He stared at her, his eyes soft. She found herself noticing little details about him… the delicate lines of the tattoos under his eyes, his neatly groomed goatee. She realized he had been staring at her face with the same intensity.

“Your freckles… wow,” he said quietly. Then, as if suddenly remembering something, he cleared his throat.

“Aloy, do you…” he faltered. His eyes rose to the ceiling, as if contemplating something. Finally, his dark eyes locked on hers again. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she said. He gave her a soft smile. His brown eyes searched back and forth between hers. 

“You honor me with your trust,” he said, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. “And… if anything displeases you, please say so. We’ll stop immediately.” She nodded slowly. He released her hands and shifted, bringing his legs up to his normal cross-legged position on the bench. He turned to face her, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Now, If you don’t mind… please sit with your back to me.”

Aloy slowly did as he said, swinging her legs up onto the bench so they were out in front of her. She glanced over her shoulder at him.

He was pulling the glass stopper out of a small cobalt blue bottle. She had never seen anything like it. Its beautiful patterned flowers, formed after a species she didn’t recognize, made her think it must be a treasure from the Old Ones. The luxury of the palace continued to astound her. 

Tilting the bottle, he poured a small amount of something viscous into one palm. Then he rubbed his palms together, stealing glances at her.

“Aloy... I’m going to massage you now, alright?” 

She nodded. He brought his hands to her shoulders 

As soon as he touched her, the first thing she realized was… wow, his hands felt so warm against her skin. 

The second thing she realized was that she’d need a bath after he’d rubbed this much oil into her. 

The third was that _ohh_ … this actually felt _amazing_.

As he rubbed his hands over the toned muscles of her shoulders, Avad sighed in pleasure. Aloy chuckled. “Aren’t I the one supposed to be relaxing here?” 

“Mm. I suppose you’re right,” he said.

“So what exactly is this supposed to— _ohhhh WOW_ ,” she said, words suddenly failing her. Avad gave a small laugh as he worked his thumbs into the back of her right shoulder.

“See? I thought you might enjoy this,” he said, a wry note to his voice.

“You were right,” she said, leaning back into his touch. 

He said nothing for a long time, but continued to work on her thoroughly. He was surprisingly skilled with his hands, finding her tough knots of muscle and gently working them out. Aloy hadn’t realized this was something that could even be done. It was like the strain of all her years fighting machines was being slowly lifted away, with Avad there to guide her through it. She wasn’t being shy about her little moans or contented sighs. Why should she be? This was ecstasy.

At one point, she heard him make a small noise of concern.

“Hm?” she said.

“You’ve got scratches on your neck,” he said quietly. She instinctively brought a hand up to cover them. 

“Ah… bandits,” she said. It wasn’t entirely untrue.

“And all these scars,” he said, lightly tracing a finger down her spine, making her shiver. He only stopped when he reached her towel. “You have the body of a warrior.” 

“A warrior, yes, but not a mercenary. I don't fight for just anyone.” She looked back at him, the look in her eyes making his hands stop moving on her. “Still, I’m here, so clearly I’ll do anything the king asks of me.”

Avad let out a breath of air, his eyes fluttering closed. He turned his face towards the ceiling for a few long moments. Then, he laughed and looked at Aloy again, an unreadable smile on his face.

“Let’s finish this massage, hm?” he asked. A little smirk played on her lips at the way he was clearly blushing. She nodded.

Avad brought a warm, oiled hand to glide along her collarbone. Aloy was still looking back at him, but her eyes darted to the floor.

“You don’t need to be shy around me, Aloy. Your body is a marvel, as strong as any machine. Yet still… you are such a beautiful young woman. It’s an honor to be able to touch you this way.” Her hazel eyes slowly rose to meet his.

He began rubbing her upper pec muscles, bracing the back of her shoulder expertly with his other hand. He didn’t miss the way her legs pressed together when he massaged her deeply with his thumbs.

He was staring into her eyes now, his feelings for her threatening to make him tell her things, like how much he thought of her when he was alone in his chambers.

He had moved on to the muscles of her arms, working out first the right, then the left. After many minutes of this, she was feeling boneless. Avad showed no sign of slowing down, but she was starting to feel sleepy. “ _Avad_ …” she whimpered in ecstasy, “this has been wonderful, but I think it’s time—”

She heard Avad’s voice behind her, a little closer than she expected. “Aloy… I was wondering… there’s one more thing I wanted to try, if that’s alright.” His voice sounded lower than normal, and it made Aloy shiver slightly.

“Alright,” she said, leaning back again. Avad began rubbing his hands over her shoulders, soothing the warm skin he had just been working on. Aloy moaned, despite herself. The light touches seemed the perfect answer to the deep massage she’d just gotten. The feeling of his fingertips as they gently caressed her was making her see stars. “ _Mmm, Avad_ …” she breathed.

“ _Ohhh Aloy_ …” he said, a barely-restrained growl in his voice. She felt him gently lean his head against the back of hers, breathing on her neck as his hands continued their work along her back. 

Then, he slowly brought his arm around her to slide a hand across her upper chest, moving across the area between her shoulders. She moaned in surprise. “Oh, _Avad! ...what are you—?_ ” 

Holding her like that, he moved next to her ear. In a quiet voice he said, “I should warn you… if you say my name like that again, you might be getting… more of me. Do you want that, Aloy?” To emphasize the statement, the hand across her shoulders began to lightly caress the top of her chest, moving ever so slightly lower.

He was breathing heavily, so close now that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She slowly turned her head to look back at him. His beautiful brown eyes were almost completely black, fixing her with a smoldering gaze. If he was ever trying to be coy about his feelings, he was over it now. The sheen of sweat on his skin and the way the towel sat over his hips told her he was still holding himself back, but only barely.

She slowly swung her legs off the bench and turned to face him. His arm slid along her oiled skin, now encircling her shoulders. She returned his gaze with a smoldering stare of her own. 

“ _Avad_ …” she said in a low voice, giving him a mischievous smile. She could have sworn she saw his nostrils flare.

With his arm around her they were already so close, heat radiating off him like the sun itself. Her body sparked with curiosity for him. She licked her lips, feeling a thrill of satisfaction when his eyes darted down to follow the movement. 

“What do you want, Aloy?” he asked softly. “Anything in my kingdom. It’s yours.” 

Her eyes danced back and forth between his. “You know what I want, _Avad_ ,” she whispered. 

He moaned softly, leaning his face in close to hers. He indulged himself in a moment of hesitation, watching her eyelids flutter closed and her lips part in desire. Then he tightened his embrace on her, capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss. She moaned helplessly, making his blood pump faster. The heat of her body was amazing. Her lips were the softest he had ever felt. 

Avad couldn’t believe they were really doing this. It seemed too good to be true, almost like… a… dream...

 

… but he pushed these thoughts from his mind as he returned to kissing her.

Her breath was hot on him, her hands coming up to the back of his neck. Her fingers twirled in his thick black hair, making him groan contentedly. He drew her body even closer to his.

In the softest of movements, his tongue began to caress the seam of her lips. In a shy, curious way she began kissing him back. He let out a satisfied sigh and pulled her closer. The soft press of her chest against his, separated only by a towel, made him moan against her lips. After a few perfect moments, he pulled away.

He reached for the blue bottle again, amused by the way Aloy brought her fingertips to her lips and touched them. She was blushing, her eyes cast down.

“Perhaps, Aloy, we could continue this massage someplace more… private.”

She eyed him, then brought a hand to his bare chest. She trailed her fingertips lightly down over his pecs, then his abs, making Avad clench his teeth and groan softly. She licked her lips. “Lead the way, _my king_.”

 

***

 

Avad woke up in a pool of sweat, his heart pounding as if he’d run across the whole plateau. Ever since she had come to visit him, he’d been having these vivid dreams. Closing his eyes he lay back, panting, and let out a low, disappointed groan. 

His mind flashed back to the previous night. He and Aloy had indeed gone to the bathhouse, and he had indeed massaged her shoulders for a long time. But after that, she announced she was tired and, thanking him, wrapped herself in a robe and returned to her room. A room which, he was sorry to realize, was only a few dozen paces from his. She was probably in her bed right now, those soft Carja silk pajamas clinging to her every curve.

His need was fully erect, taunting him from under the thin covers. Avad picked up a pillow and put it over his face, letting out another groan of frustration. Why couldn’t he tell her the truth of his feelings? Why did he keep letting her slip out of his life? 

But the pillow held no answers for him, and he threw it to the side. With a grunt of resignation, he wrapped his hand around himself at the root and thought of her, and what a bad little temptress she’d been in that dream. 

 

***

 

The next day, Aloy was enjoying the view from the palace when she spotted Erend approaching on the bridge. She had never run so fast in her life.

“Erend!!” Aloy yelled, a look of joy spreading on her face as she ran towards him. But her footsteps slowed when he saw the way he was looking at her. She saw it all— the pain, the anger, the betrayal, but she didn’t understand.

“Erend, what… what happened?”

A Carja guard snickered nearby. 

Erend avoided her eyes, fighting to keep his breathing under control. “They’re all saying you’re with Avad now.” 

“Who is?”

“I dunno, just everyone I’ve talked to since I came back to the city.” Erend’s heart seemed to break anew as he thought back on it. His gaze was steely and distant, the rising anger of it breaking her heart. “Fire and spit, Aloy, I… I just can’t believe you’d…”

“Why do you care what other people think?” she cried. This was the outcast in her talking now, the one who had had a rock thrown at her head at age six and turned the other cheek. “I thought you were better than this, Erend.”

“Then why are you here?” he asked, finally looking at her. The hurt in his eyes burned like the sun. 

“The king _invited_ me here!” she cried. “The king, your boss! I tried to stay at the inn, and he insisted I stay in his guest room. I’m just doing as he asked. It’s the same with everything else.”

Erend was distraught, his patience wearing thin. “But… you know how that _looks_ , right?”

The wounded look in her eyes gutted him, and immediately he knew he’d said the wrong thing. “What are you talking about?” she asked, her voice pained. “I was an outcast my whole life. Except for the man saddled with raising me, nobody spoke to me for _nineteen years!_ ”

Her words hit him like arrows, each one a bullseye straight into his heart. 

For a moment he forgot his anger, his eyes filling instead with grief. _How could anyone treat her that way?_

But then the image of Manef’s grotesque smirk flashed before his eyes, the words he’d said about Aloy, and he had to know if they were true. “The guards are talking. Saying you’re doing all sorts of things with Avad. Walking around arm in arm. Eating all your meals together. Wearing clothes he’s given you. Going to the bathhouse with him.”

“Maybe I am,” she said, angry. “What about it? I don’t need to run my decisions by you.” 

He knuckles were going white with anger, and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths. When he spoke again, his voice was shaking.

“So you like him.”

“No, I… I’m just…”

Erend snorted, turning his back on her and stepping away. “I thought, Aloy… I thought that you and I…”

“I’m not your property, Erend. I don’t belong to you.”

He wheeled around, eyes burning. “What about ‘ _I’m yours_ ,’ then, huh?? What does that mean when _you_ say it?”

Aloys cheeks burned hot, her jaw dropping in indignation. Without another word she stormed off. In a second she was running, ignoring the startled voices of merchants as she sprinted towards the bridge.

“Aloy, wait!” he called. But she didn’t slow her pace. He watched helplessly as she sprinted past the guards, soon disappearing across the bridge into the chaos of the merchant camp outside. 

He knew there was a herd of striders nearby, he’d passed them on the way in. She could easily tame one of those and be a hundred miles away by tomorrow. 

_Good going, you idiot bung. Look at her. She didn’t do a goddamn thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psych!!


	6. Tied Up Like a Deserter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed with despair, Aloy flees Meridian, seeking out an old friend for advice. When she does see Erend again, she has a few ideas about how to recapture his attention. But she gets more than she bargained for when he shows her a dark side of himself that she's never seen before, one that hungers to tie her down with rope...
> 
> (About time this story had a proper BDSM chapter, no? >;)

In the marketplace just outside Meridian, Aloy stumbled to a halt, gasping for breath. She was overcome with grief, her heart sitting like a rock in her chest. She had to go somewhere, _anywhere_ that wasn’t here. Her mind flailed for a solid plan, but the panicked part of her just just told her to _run_.

She forced herself to take a few deep breaths, swallowing down the sobs that threatened to tear themselves from her throat.

She was still wearing the red Carja silk gown that Avad had given her. The rest of her belongings were still in her guest room at the palace, but there was no way she was going back there now. 

_Run_.

No… she had made that mistake before, when she'd sprinted blindly across the desert and ended up trapped by a Thunderjaw. And this time, there would be no Erend to rescue her.

 _Oh goddess, Erend..._

Aloy squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. Suddenly, she remembered she was still carrying her pouch of shards. There wasn’t much inside, but it would be enough to buy her a bow and some potions. She thought that should be enough to get her… wherever she was going. 

But… who would ever understand her predicament?

 

***

 

“Little Spark, are you telling me you’re in a love triangle with the _King of the Sundom?_ ”

Aloy looked at the dirt.

Petra snorted. “I see,” she said. “Or maybe I don’t. But you like this other guy, right?”

“Yes,” she said quietly, voice wavering. “But I… I messed things up.” 

Petra set down the heavy tongs she was using to cool an ingot, wiping her brow and focusing on the young woman in front of her.

“Alright. Spit it out.”

“He… he got angry at me for spending so much time with the king, even though the king summoned me there. He said something like, ‘Do you know how that looks?’ like I should’ve known the answer.”

The older woman made a noise like “Mm.” Aloy folded her arms and exhaled deeply, and Petra could tell she was trying hard not to cry. 

Aloy sighed. “Petra, I don’t know how any of this works,” she said. “I was raised an outcast. No outside contact for nineteen years. Not even kissing, when I was old enough to know I wanted that. And now, the first person I’ve ever cared about in that way...”

Petra waited patiently while Aloy wiped her eyes.

“How could he get so angry with me?” she said. “The last time I saw him, things were so… _good_.” She stared off into the desert, her eyes going glassy.

Petra leaned on her work table, sizing up her young companion. “You know that ancient saying, ‘Where there’s smoke, there’s fire?’”

Aloy nodded, sniffling.

“Well, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that where there’s anger, there’s fear.”

Aloy looked at the older woman skeptically. Petra turned back to her blacksmithing, pumping the forge with a hand bellows.

Smoke billowed out, engulfing them both and making Aloy cough.

“See this?” Petra said. “The smoke is chaotic, like anger, but underneath the fire is steady. Hammer to steel, Aloy, I think he may just be afraid. Afraid of losing _you_ , probably. Which says to me me that he really cares.”

Aloy looked surprised. In her despair about making him angry, she hadn’t considered his underlying feelings. 

She shook her head. “But… I still don’t know what the rules are! No one ever told me, and now—”

“Forget about the rules, Little Spark. It sounds to me like this guy just wants to know if you really care about him or not. Do you?”

Petra’s gaze searched hers. Aloy’s eyes went wide, looking more like a frightened fox kit than a grown woman. No one had ever asked her a question like that, and she struggled to find the words to explain her feelings.

“I… yes, I like him. But it’s… more than that. I think about him always. He makes me feel incredible, and valued, like I'm some kind of goddess. I... I don’t really have the words to explain what he means to me." Aloy took a deep breath. "I know the Nora take mates and settle down, but we can’t do that. We travel too much, and we have… separate lives. Separate missions. But on those rare nights that we can be together, I just… I love having him by my side. And I don’t want him to be angry with me any more.”

“Is he a Nora like you?” Petra asked. Aloy shook her head. 

The older woman chuckled. “You telling me you’ve got two scrawny Carja boys fighting over you, girl?”

At this, Aloy grinned and looked away. “No, he’s… he’s Oseram, like you.”

Petra let out a whoop that made Aloy stagger back in surprise. 

“By the forge, why didn’t you say so?? laughed Petra. “Oseram men. That’s an easy one. You listen to me, girl. I’ll tell you what to do.”

 

***

 

A few miserable days had passed since Aloy ran away, and Erend found himself at one of Avad’s dreaded parties. He sat in his dress uniform, shoulders hunched, halfway through his second tankard of imported Oseram ale. One of his ‘official duties’ as Vanguard Captain was to attend these royal events, which usually just bored him. But now, after that devastating fight with Aloy, he was feeling utterly despondent. How had he gotten it so wrong, he wondered? 

_Jealousy_ , a more sober part of his brain replied. _You’re jealous of her relationship with Avad_. At least he had a mission now: try and drown that voice in ale.

“Hello, _Captain_ ,” said an amused voice nearby. “You’re looking well.” Erend turned to see a Carja noblewoman who he knew by face but not by name. 

“Evening,” he said.

“Look at you, all done up in your dress golds. I have to say, Erend, I like this on you more than the usual armor. You look downright dignified.” 

Unsure how to take the compliment, he muttered, “Uh, thanks.” 

It was true, his officer’s dress uniform was a good look on him. The dark brown slacks were fitted, the white and gold striped shirt nicely pressed, topped with a gold Oseram scarf. His dark brown jacket set off his shoulders nicely, _IF_ he did say so himself. And the marks of his rank were stitched onto the sleeves in gold thread, making his high rank unmistakable. 

The noblewoman sat down on the bench next to him. “Something’s got you real messed up, huh Captain? And I’d bet my last shard that it’s a woman.”

Erend cleared his throat and stared off into the distance, not disputing her. “Something like that,” he finally said.

“Well I’m very sorry to hear that, of course, but as I’m _sure_ you know… now that you’re the Captain, there are a lot of noblewomen who—”

“Sorry, what was your name?” he asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“Marlonna,” she said, leaning in and placing a hand on his arm. “Pleasure’s all mine.” 

When he didn’t respond beyond a polite nod, she gave him an appraising look. “What are you doing later?” she asked.

He sat up to his full height, looking down at her. He indulged himself with a good look at her body, which was just as nice as he remembered. She was looking up at him with a predatory smile. 

“I uh…” he said, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. “I’m sorry, but I have to go.” He stood and walked off.

She looked affronted. “It’s just like they say, you’re a drunk!” she called after him. “A drunk who won’t even be able to get it up later when he tries to jerk off, _alone_.”

“Have a nice evening, _Darlonna_ ,” he said over his shoulder, making a beeline for the bar.

 

***

 

Some time later, a thundering drumbeat reached Erend’s ears. He’d been to enough of these parties to know the dancing had started, probably the Dance of the Sun. This particular dance reminded him of a lot of Carja things: flashy, excessive, and smolderingly sexy.

First they lit a huge bonfire, representing the sun, and a short distance away a smaller fire, representing the moon. Dancers would twirl and whirl, sometimes with each other, as they moved around the Sun Fire in a slow circle. Traditionally, it was only the Carja women who would dance, though apparently in recent years some men had been joining in too. 

It was meant to be a dance of joy, not enticement. But tradition held that if a dancer was looking for a partner, they would move to the Moon Fire partway through the dance. Part of the “fun” for the observer (Avad had excitedly told Erend) was wondering if the person they fancied would leave the Sun Fire for the Moon Fire. At the time, Erend remembered nodding politely, privately wondering if Avad wore that stupid headpiece when he went to the bathroom.

A cheering crowd had started to gather around the two fires, but he ignored them as he sat sullenly at at the bar. Despite being a young man in his prime, Erend had no interest in watching the dancers tonight. As that business with Marlonna had just uncomfortably demonstrated, other women apparently reminded him too much of _her_. 

_Great_ , he thought. _Just fucking fantastic_. He was about to ask the barman for a fourth ale, when Magnus staggered by, a tankard in each hand.

“Don’t look now, Cap,” he said, nodding towards the Sun Fire, “but I think your lady love is over there breaking hearts.”

Erend spun around. Dozens of dancers were silhouetted by the fire. Their forms were emphasized by their flowing Carja silk garments, made transparent by the blazing light. 

But one figure stood out to him: a lithe, muscular warrior he would recognize anywhere. She had her hair up in a sophisticated updo again, and a new set of Carja silk clothes that showed off her toned midriff. The movement of her body as she gracefully raised her arms and stepped into a twirl was stunning. As she danced around the fire she passed from silhouette into light, revealing her flaming red hair and broad grin as she danced with the women around her. 

“ _Aloy_ ,” he whispered to himself.

Magnus gave a low whistle. “Gee Cap, if this is how the Nora dance, I can see why you volunteered for the mission in that backwater.” 

Erend just stood there, transfixed. The fact that Aloy looked just as comfortable as a hunter and as a dancer caused something to stir in him. The music played. The bonfire roared. And Aloy somehow moved to the rhythm of both. He couldn’t believe he’d never seen her dance like this before, that he’d been missing something this… fundamental. The way her body moved in emerald Carja silk — a crop top and a long skirt, with gold details — made him stop breathing. Her long skirt flared out over her hips as she spun, showing off her toned legs and the slim curve of her waist. 

Magnus was going to say something else, but stopped when he saw the look on Erend’s face. “Ohh boy,” he slurred. “You still got it bad, huh Cap?”

Erend's had brought his hand up to his mouth, and he continued to stare at her in dumbstruck silence.

“She knows you’re here,” Magnus said, suddenly snapping Erend out of his trance. 

Erend glanced at him, his brow furrowed. “How would you know?” he asked gruffly.

“It’s simple math,” Magnus said, staggering a little. “She wouldn’t be dancing like that...” he gestured to her, wiggling his hips — “unless the man she loved was here, and she knew he might be watching. She’s trying to — _hic!_ — draw you out of the crowd, to see if you still love her.”

“Fool’s son,” spat Erend, in no mood to be mocked.

“I don’t know the situation, Cap. But from the way I’ve seen her look at you...” Here, Magnus gave his best impression of a woman laughing, leaning comically on one hip and batting his eyes “...I don’t think she loves anybody else.”

Erend’s heart beat faster. 

“Anyway, Sir, enjoy the party,” said Magnus knowingly, teetering off. Erend mulled over the man’s words, wondering if they could possibly be true. Only one way to find out, he decided.

Straightening up to his full height, Erend slowly crossed the terrace, his eyes never leaving Aloy. He was vaguely aware of other guests quickly jumping out of his way. He must have cut quite the profile, in full officer’s regalia and standing at least a head above most of the crowd. The din of voices and music surrounded him now, but the rest of the party seemed to fade away. Everything but her and the way she was moving her body.

Erend had just stepped into the light of the Sun Fire when Aloy spotted him. Her eyes went wide and she completely froze. 

He was certain he had gotten it wrong — that she was only dancing, and didn’t want to see him at all. But then her face broke into a surprised grin and she mouthed his name in a way that made his heart leap. He raised his eyebrows at her and tried to keep a cool demeanor, but he couldn’t keep the smile from his lips. 

She kept dancing, but now there seemed to be something extra in her movements. Her hands came to rest on her hips, as though smoothing the fabric, and instead she slowly traced them up her body. She looked back at him, making sure he was watching her. He was, his hungry gaze trained on her like a predator. She smoothly rocked her hips in time to the music, completing a full turn as her hands moved over her head gracefully. The look in her eyes told him to follow her, and he couldn’t have disobeyed if he wanted to.

Moving through the crowd, he circled the Sun Fire, inwardly cursing when someone got in his way. His posture was like a caged Sawtooth. Agitated. Focused. _Hunting_. 

She had reached the point in the circle where some of the dancers started to peel off and dance around the Moon Fire. And he — like an _idiot_ , he thought — waited with bated breath to see if she would do the same. Damn Avad for being right after all.

Aloy smirked at him as she did one final turn, grabbing hands with another woman and spinning around, laughing. She needed to stop being so goddamn beautiful, or he was gonna slip up and confess his love to her. He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to get his hopes up or start thinking about his _feelings_. Tonight he just wanted to be close to her.

Finally (and he could swear she was dragging this out just to torment him), Aloy began to dance around the Moon Fire. He angled his way through the crowd until he was close enough to speak with her. But he found he couldn’t think of what to say.

She beat him to it. “You look so handsome tonight, Erend,” she said, her eyes sparkling. “I don’t think I’ve seen this uniform before.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

She stopped dancing and stared at him for a moment. Then she tilted her head slightly and walked over to him. Some people in the crowd made _ooo_ noises at them, but Erend ignored them. They walked together until they found a place quiet enough to talk.

He took a deep breath. “Aloy, I’m sorry,” he said. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. I should have remembered that growing up as an outcast, you look at the world through different eyes. I had no right to get so angry with you.”

Aloy smiled at him weakly. “Thank you,” she said. “I… I’m sorry I lashed out at you, too.”

Erend shook his head. “Completely understandable. Aloy, I’m…” Erend looked away, a strained look on his face. “I’m _incredibly_ jealous of your relationship with Avad.” Her eyebrows shot up. She clearly wasn’t expecting this. 

“But that’s not your problem and it shouldn’t be,” he continued. “He’s the King of the whole Sundom, and you’ve saved his ass what, how many times? Three? You deserve every bit of his favor and his… his attention. I never meant to take that away from you. I’m sorry.”

“ _Erend_ …” 

“And by the Sun, if the King has chosen you, then whatever is going on between you two is _beyond_ none of my business. He’d be well within his rights to lock me in a cage if I tried to interfere with—” Aloy silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she murmured, her hazel eyes locked on his. She moved in close to him, so close their breaths were intermingling. “I care about you _so, so much_ , Erend.” 

His gray-blue eyes lit up, widening in disbelief. Aloy’s hand dropped to the center of his chest and he let out a small, nervous breath. Her voice was soft when she spoke. “You matter to me more than anybody else in the entire world. _You_.”

Erend’s eyebrows jumped up, his expression of utter shock melting into a smile of giddy relief.

“R-really?” he said. It almost sounded like he was getting choked up. 

“Yes,” she said, her hazel eyes staring deep into his. The twinkle in his eye was back, and she was so happy she could have floated away. “I’m sorry I never said that to you before. This is all… pretty new to me still. But I got some good advice from an old friend.”

“Apology accepted,” he said, some of his usual swagger returning to his voice. “Now stop, or you’re actually gonna make me cry.” 

They fell into a relieved silence. Erend ever so gently brought a hand to the side of her face, and Aloy leaned into his touch, smiling shyly at him. Her voice was quiet when she finally spoke again.

“I don’t care what anyone thinks of me, Erend. But I got angry that day because you didn’t believe me. You were only listening to the gossip of the Carja guards, and trying to tell me how _I_ felt. And even though I was telling you I didn’t have feelings for him, you decided I must be lying to you.” 

“Not lying, I…”

“Then what?”

Erend’s hand pulled back from her face. He exhaled forcefully and looked around. “Well, I mean… he’s the Sun King! He’s got all this —” Erend gestured to their surroundings “— and I’m just some rat-catching grunt from the middle of nowhere. I don’t know why you would ever… choose… me.” His voice grew quiet at the end of this.

“That’s why you’re jealous? Because you think that just because of this palace, I would choose _Avad?_ ”

“Well, why wouldn’t you?” he asked. Aloy stared at him, dumbfounded. For a few long moments, neither of them spoke.

Then Erend looked away, exhaling. His voice was much quieter when he said, “Hell, if he wanted to marry _me_ I might even just—” 

Before Erend could finish his sentence, Aloy was laughing uncontrollably. He looked down at her with a crooked smile, relieved to have cut the tension between them. As she calmed down, she leaned against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. 

“— jump at the chance,” he finished. 

“Want to get out of here?” she asked.

“Yeah, like two hours ago,” he said.

 

***

 

They walked through the heart of Meridian, passing a few city guards and the occasional giggling couple. Erend led her all the way to the high palisades near the edge of the city. At some point he brought an arm around her shoulders, but otherwise kept a polite distance. He seemed preoccupied. She looked up at him quizzically but said nothing.

Passing through an arch, they reached a deserted plaza. On the other side stood a row of beautiful apartments. “This is it,” he said, gesturing at one of the tall buildings. The facade was decorated with the most ornate woodwork Aloy had ever seen.

“That’s… _your_ apartment?” she asked incredulously.

“Yeah, being the Captain has its perks,” he said. 

Aloy noticed he had stopped walking. She turned to face him, and he gently pressed his forehead against hers. “Aloy…” he said in a low voice, caressing her shoulder. “Do you want to hear another one of my fantasies?”

She gazed up at him, fire in her eyes. “Always,” she said.

“Alright. This one is a… dominance fantasy,” he said, his hand unconsciously coming to the back of his mohawk.

“And it starts out here, in the plaza?” Aloy laughed. She stopped abruptly when she realized he was serious. 

“Yeah, it always starts about here,” he said. “I’ve always wanted to take my time teasing you. To let you know how much I care about your body by giving you my total attention.” Aloy blushed, her heart fluttering at the thought. 

Erend’s eyes turned to meet hers, a questioning look on his face. “But, ah… Aloy, I also want very badly to… _restrain_ you. Completely. I want you to trust me with your body and let me do some very bad things that I think you’ll like.”

She raised an eyebrow, a smirk curving her lips. “Now you’ve got me curious, Erend Vanguardsman. Alright. Show me.” 

“Okay,” he said carefully. “But first, and this is very important: if you want me to stop for any reason, you have to say our safe word, alright?”

“Yes. I know the rules, Erend.”

“Otherwise, I’m not going to stop, and nothing else you say will make me stop, understand?” His gray eyes searched hers.

“Yes,” she said, feeling her pulse quicken.

“Good,” he said. He looked up at the night sky for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. Then he looked down at her, his eyes boring into hers. “Ready?”

“Yes.” 

A dark little smile played on his lips. He sized her up, crowding into her personal space. Her lips parted involuntarily.

“Take your hair down,” he said in a quiet but commanding tone.

Aloy was surprised, but did as he said, carefully removing the pins until the Carja updo came tumbling down around her shoulders. She shook her head, restoring her braids to their usual place. His lip curled in a pleased sneer. 

“That’s better. Didn’t suit you. I like this sweet little kitten much better,” he said, bringing a hand to the back of her hair and pulling slightly. She looked up at him with wide eyes. His gaze swept over her whole body, greedily drinking in the sight of her. 

Then, without warning, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like she was nothing but a bag of meal. Not expecting this, she let out a surprised laugh. She started to jokingly protest but was quickly silenced when Erend brought his hand up and smacked her ass — _hard_.

Aloy let out a deep gasp. She was so immediately turned on that she felt her her pussy throb. But Erend wasn’t done. He gently caressed the flesh of her backside, soothing the sting, before sharply smacking her again. Her mouth opened in silent ecstasy as this new sensation washed over her.

Somehow, through the haze of pleasure, she found her voice again. “Erend,” she whispered in awe. “What are you— _ohhhh_...” His fingers were caressing her again, rubbing the curve of her ass in teasing little circles as he carried her towards the apartment.

“No, you don’t get to call me that tonight,” he said, his voice quiet, controlled. “Tonight you call me Captain or Sir. Anything else gets bad little kitties punished. Understood?”

“Y-yes Sir,” she said, already drunk on their new game.

“Good girl.” he said, spanking her again. “But first, I might have to punish you for being such a little _tease_ back there at the fire. So I hope you weren’t planning on walking tomorrow.” Aloy’s breath stilled in her chest. 

Erend reached his front door and turned the key. With his other hand, he continued to feel the curve of her ass, his hand wandering almost carelessly. Angling himself, he used his free shoulder to push in the door, and they stumbled into his dark apartment.

Erend set Aloy down on her feet. “Stay here. Close your eyes,” he said, and she obeyed. 

She heard him take a few steps and strike a flint several times. When he walked past her, she expected him to touch her, or at least acknowledge her, but he didn’t. For some reason this made her tremble. She heard him walk up a staircase to what must have been a second floor. After a few moments he came back downstairs. He walked around behind her, his breath hot on her neck. “Open your eyes.”

Aloy did, and drew a breath. His apartment was beautiful, ornately decorated and dimly lit by a series of wall sconces. In the large room in front of her was a sturdy wooden dining table and chairs, bearing distinctive marks of Oseram steel. Her eyes traveled up the staircase, where he had lit a few candles in what she assumed was his bedroom.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked quietly. “Let’s go.”

Aloy started to walk towards the staircase, but she felt his strong hands on her shoulders. “Oh, no, you’re not going up there.” he said, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. “You’re going right… here.” He turned her towards the dining room table. 

Aloy gasped. In Erend’s right hand, pressed firmly against her shoulder, was a large coil of rope.

“ _Ohh_ ,” she said, exhaling the word like a breath she had been holding.

“Come on, kitten. Don’t keep me waiting,” he said next to her ear, the quiet tone of his voice somehow sounding even more commanding. She walked to the table, stroking one arm in nervous excitement. She slowly turned and looked back at him, her lips parted. He smiled down at her, but it wasn’t a smile she’d seen on him before. This was something darker, raw and powerful. His eyes were as hard as granite. 

“Up,” he said simply. Aloy flushed but did as he said, hitching backwards onto the table so she was sitting facing him. Her Carja silk halter clung to her body as she breathed heavily, her long green skirt flowing around her dangling feet. “Mmm, there’s a pretty picture,” he said, looking her up and down. “But why so modest, kitten? You’re the star of the show. Why don’t you move to the center of the table and I’ll show you my first trick.” He wasn’t looking at her now, but the way he held the rope made his meaning obvious. She swallowed.

“Yes Sir,” she said, scooting backwards until she sat in the middle of the table. She folded her legs under her, and brought a braceleted arm across her body.

She waited as he moved the chairs out of the way. When he looked up and saw the way she was sitting, his eyes flashed with something dangerous.

“Still so modest,” he said. “Like you don’t know why you’re here. Lie down. Put your hands over your head. Do it now.” She noticed his face was flushed, his lips already turning red in anticipation of whatever he was about to do to her. 

Aloy struggled to keep her breathing calm as she obeyed. She found the surface of the table hard, but not uncomfortable. With a deep exhale, she did as he asked and raised her arms up. Immediately she felt his strong hand grab her by the wrist.

“Are you going to be a good little warmaid while I tie you up? No squirming or trying to get free?”

“No Sir,” she breathed.

He made a pleased sound. “Good. She’s learning.” Aloy felt a coil of rope slip over her wrist. Even though he was acting dominant, she noticed how he took his time, making sure she had a finger’s width of free space so that the ropes wouldn’t be too tight. Then he made a few more careful loops around her wrist, securing her arm comfortably before tying the end of the rope to the nearest table leg. When he was done, he yanked on the rope in a showy gesture. 

“You’re not getting out of that,” he said. “Vanguard Academy. Prisoner grade knotwork. I don’t usually tie ‘em up _quite_ like this, but, ah…” he licked his lips. “Well, you’ll see soon enough. If I don’t blindfold you, anyway.” 

Aloy closed her eyes and let out a deep exhale as he moved around the top of the table and took hold of her other wrist. With the same careful movements he secured her other arm, making a satisfied grunt when he was finished. Aloy couldn’t believe how fast she was breathing, and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

He walked around to the side of the table, where she could see him better. Tugging at his collar, he pulled off his scarf and set it down next to her head. “That’s for if you decide to get mouthy,” he said, making her eyes widen. 

Then he looked down at her body, leisurely drinking in the sight of her from head to toe. “Well aren’t you a sight,” he said, his voice dropping low. She shivered under his gaze — he was looking at her body in a way she’d never seen before, as though imagining possibilities she could only guess at. 

She whimpered a little, without meaning to. This made him bring his eyes up to hers. He smiled at her reassuringly, his genuine smile, and she couldn’t help smiling back. He looked to her wrists and then back at her, raising his brows as if to ask, “You okay?” She nodded. He reached out and stroked the side of her cheek, and she leaned into it, craving his touch.

“Alright, kitten,” he said, pulling away. “Since you were so good, I’ll let you watch what happens next.” Erend leaned over her and suddenly licked up the side of her neck. 

Aloy gasped, pulling against her restraints. The place where he’d licked her was growing cool. She looked up at him, panting, but he was already looking down at her chest, one hand teasingly playing with the bottom of her Carja silk top. She groaned helplessly, and she didn’t miss the way his lips curled in pleasure.

Acting almost disinterested, he pulled one side of the silk halter up to her collarbone, exposing one of her breasts. Then he put his mouth on her, sucking hard on her nipple. Aloy cried out in surprise and pleasure. 

He continued lavishing his attention on her nipple, alternately licking it and sucking it, turning the sensitive flesh from pink to red. Aloy had started to moan, her legs rubbing together in tormented ecstasy. But despite her writhing, he didn’t relent, teasing her until she thought she might explode. His mouth was everywhere, his facial hair dragging over her skin as he sucked and licked and nibbled over the entire pale curve of her breast. After a few minutes of this treatment, he pulled back and licked a stripe over her whole breast from bottom to top. 

“ _Erend_ ,” she cried out, her back arching against the table. 

He immediately reached for her chin, holding her face firmly. “What’d I tell you about calling me that?”

“S-sorry Sir.”

He was already reaching for his discarded scarf. “Close your eyes,” he said roughly. She obeyed, and felt him lay the scarf across her eyelids. “Now lift your head up.” Exhaling deeply, she raised her head and felt him fasten the scarf around her. She opened her eyes, but could only see a dim orange light filtering through. 

He brought his lips close to the shell of her ear, his voice low and gravelly. “You naughty… little… tied up kitten,” he said, making her bite her lip in anticipation. “That was just a warning. If you slip up again, I’ve got something special waiting for you. Understood?” 

“Y-yes Sir,” she stammered. His breath was hot on her neck. It drove her wild, having him so close but not being able to touch him.

She didn’t realize how much not being able to see would heighten her other senses. She could hear her own breath rushing in and out of her, and the sound of Erend stepping back. And his scarf _smelled_ like him— a heady mixture of his own scent, with a hint of sweat. It flooded her with memories of the times she’d been in bed with him, and it almost made her moan. 

He left her alone without touching her for what felt like a long time, though it was likely fewer than a hundred heartbeats. She couldn’t take it. “Captain, please…” she whimpered. She heard a low chuckle from nearby. 

“Are you _begging_ , my little Nora warmaid? Have I broken you so easily? I’ve barely started with you.” 

As he said this she felt him lift her crop top the rest of the way up, exposing both breasts. She shivered, but not from the cold. Then she heard him walk around to the other side of the table, his heavy work boots echoing in the large room. 

“Aren’t you a sight,” he repeated in a low voice. Suddenly she felt his hot mouth capture her other nipple, and she thought she might die. He teased her relentlessly — licking, sucking, gently nibbling her, all while fondling her other breast with his rough hand. Every so often he pulled off and blew over her wet skin, the cool air making her nipple harden even more. Her back arched off the table, but he simply followed the movement and teased her harder. Her feet skidded on the table as she writhed.

“ _Fu-u-u-uck!!_ ” she gritted out in frustration, pulling at her restraints harder than ever. She heard the ropes groan under the tension.

“ _Yeah_ — struggle for me, huntress. I love watching such a fine warrior brought low. It turns me on.” He trailed a hand absently over her toned abs. His touch continued over her Carja silk skirt, just ghosting over where her curls began. 

She gasped, then let out a long, low moan of frustration. 

“Your body really is something,” he continued, walking around the table to trail a hand down her muscular thigh. “I learned _that_ when you were naked and squirming under me at the Vanguard camp, coming your brains out. _Ohh_ , you’re such a _bad girl_ , Aloy. I could’ve been flogged for doing that while on active duty.”

Aloy drew a quiet gasp.

“Didn’t know that, did you? You just wanted it _so bad_.” Erend’s hand slipped under her skirt, teasing his way up her inner thigh. Aloy shuddered. But he pulled his hand away before he reached the place where she was aching for his touch.

“I learned something else that night,” he said in a low voice. "Apparently the _Hero of the Nora_ doesn't like to wear underwear. _Ohh_ , you naughty little thing. I got off on that for _weeks_." Aloy groaned in satisfaction. 

Erend gazed down at her, his eyes dark. He tugged at her skirt. "Now let's see if you're wearing any tonight."

Her body was calling out for his touch, but he didn’t even give her the satisfaction now. Instead, she felt him pick up the hem of her skirt and lift. Her legs pressed together, trying for some measure of modesty as he exposed her to the room. Her face turned bright red as she heard him chuckle. “Nope, not tonight,” he said quietly. 

With a snarl he ran his fingers roughly through her curls, and she let out a _devastated_ moan — low, guttural, needy. She felt him hike the skirt up, leaving her naked from the waist down.

“Come on, Aloy, don’t be shy,” he said, spreading her legs as she gasped in surprise. She struggled but found him prepared, gripping her calves firmly in his strong hands. She was in uncharted waters — she’d never felt so vulnerable and so turned on at the same time. These thoughts wrestled in her mind. Her pussy throbbed for him, but she still found herself trying to twist away to get her legs closed. 

“Don’t make me tie your legs down, too, warmaid,” he said in a low, dangerous voice. “That would really interfere with my plans for you tonight. You might find yourself tied up in a position that’s a lot less comfortable. For _you_ , anyway.”

She whimpered helplessly, her thoughts clouded by lust. “Captain, please, _please_ …”

“Please what, kitten? You only have to ask.”

“Please… _touch me_.”

“I’m already touching you,” he said, giving her calves a rough squeeze as he pulled them farther apart.

She moaned, “You _know_ where.”

He let go of her legs. She heard the heavy sound of his boots as he leisurely rounded the table towards her. “Where, here?” he said, tauntingly stroking her cheek. Her brow furrowed in frustration as she turned her head away. “No, not there?” he asked. “Then where? All you have to do is say.”

Erend could see the conflict on her face, and he drank it up in satisfaction. Realizing she had no choice, Aloy exhaled deeply. “Captain… Sir… _please touch my pussy_.”

“Beg,” he said, his voice hard.

She groaned, but knew she had no choice. “Please, _please_ Captain,” she whimpered. “I want it _so bad. Please_ touch my pussy. Lick me, suck me, fuck me, I don’t care, just _please, touch me. I need it. I need_ you. _Sir, please_ ,” her voice was desperate by the end of it, her face red from what she’d just admitted to, but she was overcome by want. “ _Please_ ,” she moaned. “I need to feel you inside me.”

He could hear Erend breathing next to her, his breaths ragged. Then he swallowed hard. She realized with deep satisfaction that she’d managed to break through his dominance act with this. All this teasing was undoing his resolve, too. 

He said nothing, but she could hear him shifting beside her. It lasted a long time, and she wondered what he could be doing. Finally, she heard him very close, and felt a hand on her blindfold. He wordlessly pulled it off her, and Aloy gazed up at him in utter shock.

He was completely naked. His rock hard erection stood out from his body, but he was staring hungrily at her, acting like he didn’t notice. She openly ogled his body. As her eyes trailed over his muscular form, she realized he wasn’t completely naked — he still had his boots on. For some reason she found that so unbelievably sexy that a deep moan escaped her lips, completely unbidden. 

He kept talking as if nothing had changed. “These Carja clothes look nice on you and all,” he said, looking at the wreckage of her outfit, “but I need you naked. So…” he continued, leaning over her. “Guess what happens now.”

She was drawing her breaths in hot little gasps, the heat of his gaze going straight to her core. “You… undress me?” she breathed. 

“In a minute,” he said. 

He suddenly climbed up on the table with her, swinging a leg over her hips and pinning her down. He towered above her, looking every inch the top-tier warrior he was. Aloy took a sharp intake of breath as she realized how helpless she really was in this position. She felt his cock leaking against her belly, and she moaned almost painfully, her eyes pleading. His gaze drilled into her. He leaned forward, moving his face in close to hers possessively. At first she thought he was going to lick her again, but instead he captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

She moaned, but was caught completely off guard when _he_ started to moan, loudly, letting her hear the pleasure he was getting from having her like this. He was clearly just as turned on as she was, and he let it show in his voice. She had never heard a man moan like this — never knew they could — and it stirred some primordial desire in her. Each of his low groans made her pussy throb and her hips twitch, making her ache to be filled. 

He claimed her mouth like this for a long time, over and over, sometimes a little rough but always giving her pleasure. His tongue played with hers suggestively, even threateningly, slipping deep into her mouth as she moaned helplessly. Then he captured her plush bottom lip between his teeth and pulled. His kisses were toying with pleasure and pain, and Aloy cried out. But the sound just made him bite harder, chuckling darkly as his tongue plundered her mouth again.

Aloy was wrecked, as the bottom of a deep well of submission, but something new was burning inside her. She was suddenly overcome with a need to test his dominance, the need to see what he was really capable of. The next time his tongue probed deep between her lips, she nipped at him with her teeth.

The effect on him was immediate. He growled against her lips. Then he reached his hands up her torso, palming her breasts roughly. She moaned in surprise, her hips bucking into him. Ignoring this, he played with her body like it was his toy. Several times he pressed her breasts up, or together, and greedily felt the way they bounced back into place. Then he rolled her already abused nipples between his fingers.

“ _Ahhh!_ ” she cried out, but his mouth reclaimed hers immediately, his sudden grip on her chin pulling her back into place.

“ _Bad girl_ ,” he whispered against her lips.

Then he slipped a hand down and nonchalantly rubbed her clit, pressing down on it through her curls and moving his hand in a slow rhythm.

Aloy _sobbed_ , arching her back so far off the table that her breasts rubbed against his chest. When he sped up, she had to break off the kiss to moan and gasp for air. At that moment he gripped her chin again, roughly pulling her mouth back to his. “ _Mine_ ,” he grunted. Then he resumed teasing her clit at an agonizingly slow pace. Her eyes rolled back in pure bliss. She kissed him back with all her pent up desire, drunk off his dominance in a way she didn’t know was possible.

Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, he took his hands off her and started unlacing her top, where it was pressed up against her collarbone, as if nothing had happened. 

Her top fell open to the sides of her body, and she peered down at what he’d done to her. Her nipples were flushed a deep, angry red. Her breasts were marked with hickeys and little bite marks. The faintest of bruises appeared where he had grabbed her. The sight was so fucking _depraved_ she couldn’t believe it was her body.

“See what happens when you tease me?” he said, sounding almost bored. “And I’m not even close to being done with you.”

Ignoring her whimpering, he leaned forward, his hands reaching for the gold bracelet on her upper arm. She indulged in the incredible view of his chest as he roughly yanked open the clasps and tossed it aside with disinterest. Then he abruptly shifted and hopped off the table, not even looking at her. 

She exhaled as if struck. Her head was spinning, her breath coming in excited little gasps. She vaguely registered his muscular form, naked, as he walked away from her. She mentally begged him to turn back and look at her face, yearning for the connection, but he ignored her. He stopped at the foot of the table, a look of determination on his face. 

Leaning over the table, he trailed a hand over her bare thighs, making Aloy tremble. Then, in one quick movement, he slid his fingers under the waistband of the skirt and pulled it all the way down, making her cry out in embarrassment. She was now completely naked, tied helplessly to his dining room table, her skin growing warm under his gaze.

Erend tossed the skirt to one side. He leaned over her privates and inspected her closely, making her blush. She moved to close her legs but he shot her a warning look. His jaw slackened when he realized she had gotten wet enough to drip down onto the table. He looked up at her now, pure heat in his eyes. 

Without another word Erend clambered up onto the table, parting her thighs as she whimpered helplessly. He was kneeling between her legs, his hard cock standing out monstrously.

“You’re about to find out why I didn’t tie your legs down, kitten,” he said. Then he reached under her, grabbing her ass and sinking his fingers deep into her flesh, spreading her. She cried out — hard — from the pleasure and humiliation of it. Then he picked her up and wrapped her legs around him, her hips raised off the table. 

“ _OH!_ ” she cried out, panting. She could feel his cock pressed against her, trapped between them and achingly hard. “Erend, _please_ …”

In her haze she had slipped up again. Erend stilled his movements completely, his fingers still gripping her ass. “What did you say?” he said in an almost disinterested tone.

She groaned. “I meant Captain, Captain _please_ …”

He gave her a hard smack on the ass, causing her to cry out again in pain and pleasure. 

“Oh, I think she actually likes it,” he growled. “That’s good, because I wasn’t planning to stop.” He drew his hand back and smacked her again, _hard_ , enjoying the way her fucked out expression winced every time he touched her. 

He got into a rhythm, smacking her ass to punctuate his words. “Bad. Little. Kitties. Get. _Smacked_.” He could feel her juices dripping down him, a sensation that caused him to let out a deep growl. He smacked her one more time and she cried out. 

“ _Captain!!_ ” she sobbed. 

His hand caressed over the angry redness, soothing it. “Finally she calls me by the right name. Was that so hard?”

Aloy was a mess. Her mouth was open, gasping for air. Her eyes were closed, her face was flushed, her hair spread out wildly from where she had rolled her head from side to side. 

The sight made him grip himself at the base of his cock. He was sweating now, the top of his mohawk falling in front of his forehead. “Aloy,” he said, swallowing hard. “You want me?” 

“Mmm. I don’t remember saying my safe word, _Captain_ ,” she said in a husky voice.

“ _Ohhh_ , you’re gonna get it,” he said through grit teeth. Still gripping himself, he slapped his cockhead hard against her a few times. It bounced heavily off her clit, causing her to moan and look up at him in surprise. Then, he put one hand under her lower back, angling himself down and pushing into her ever so slightly. 

This view of her, spread open and literally dripping wet around him, was too much. Erend grabbed her hips firmly with both hands. Then, in one stroke, he buried his cock in her all the way to the root. 

Aloy _screamed_. The table shook as her whole body convulsed, the ropes straining from the effort. After so much time craving his touch, feeling him open her up like this was indescribable. The walls of her pussy were already jumping as Erend drew back for another stroke. He let out a soul-stirring moan, low and deep, pushing Aloy close to her edge. She had never been this wet in her life and the feeling was _unreal_. He was lazily setting a rhythm now, half moving on top of her, half pulling her hips up to him. 

Aloy squeezed her legs around him, drawing him in even closer and trying to speed up his thrusts. But he roughly pushed her legs off him, not ceasing the movements of his hips. “I’m warning you, warmaid,” he said, punctuating his words with a few erratic thrusts. “You try that again, you won’t be getting your release tonight.” Aloy whimpered loudly, _desperately_ , but submitted to him. She laid back and let herself get _fucked_.

“That’s right,” he said between gritted teeth, deepening his thrusts. “Your body belongs to me. However I want, for as long as I want.”

Erend watched her hungrily as he fucked her. Aloy’s eyes were closed, her lips parted as she moaned. With her arms tied down, her back and shoulders were on the table, but her hips were lifted high as he claimed her over and over again. Her breasts swayed obscenely, the angle making them move in circles with every thrust. He groaned animalistically. 

_Mine_.

He buried himself deep inside her, over and over again, grunting and sweating and pumping his hips like mad. The little noises she made were killing him, soft little whimpers and coos that were so beautifully submissive it _hurt_. The sight of her — the _sound_ of her — made his dick so hard he felt like a villain.

He looked down into her beautiful hazel eyes, staring up at him from a place of _deep_ want. He knew she wanted to ask him for more but she didn’t, and somehow that drove him even crazier than her begging. 

He picked up her leg and threw it over his shoulder, causing Aloy to shout, “ _Oh!_ ” as her eyes went wide. He grunted, picking up his pace, the slapping of his flesh against hers filling the room. 

Erend had been hunched over her, but now he kneeled at his full height, looking down at her with a wicked grin as he pounded his hips into her.

“Aloy,” he said in a quiet, devastating tone. “Are you mine?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she exhaled, her voice desperate.

“Say it.”

“I… I’m…”

Reaching under her upright leg, he drew his arm back and spanked her.

“Say it!” he growled.

“I-I’m yours!” she stuttered.

He spanked her. “ _AGAIN!!_ ”

“I’m _yours!_ ” she cried.

He spanked her three more times, fast and hard. She keened, her eyes going out of focus. Her breaths were wavering now, her little whimpers sounding almost like she wanted to cry. But the way she fluttered around his cock when he hit her told him otherwise.

“ _Again_ ,” he gritted out, his eyes hard. “ _SAY IT!_ ” 

With a growl he began spanking her continuously, her mind reeling from the overwhelming sensation.

“I- _I’M YOURS!_ ” she cried out, so loud it echoed off the walls. She took a few gasping little breaths, her eyes searching his. “P-please, Captain, I’m yours, I’m all yours,” she sobbed. 

“ _Damn right_ ,” he said, his eyes sparkling with a hint of smugness.

He spanked her one last time, the delicate skin turning an angry shade of pink under his touch. Then he rubbed his hand all around the curve of her ass, soothing the ache. Aloy moaned weakly.

Erend gently set her leg down and carefully put the other one over his shoulder. He started palming the other side of her ass, rubbing his hand in slow, teasing circles. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from gripping her ever so slightly, giving her ass a teasing shake. Then he took his hand off her, and Aloy flinched.

He tilted his head and stared down at her. “Good _girrrrl_ ,” he said, his voice taunting. “You did so good, I won’t even do the other side. Isn’t that nice of me?”

“Yes Sir,” she whimpered. 

The surrender in her voice nearly made him go cross-eyed. How was she so fucking _good_ at this already? He hunched over her once more, lifting her up from the small of her back, making her body arch back aggressively as he fucked her.

“ _Ohhhhhhh f-fuuuuck_ ,” Aloy moaned, her voice shaky as he ravaged her from this new pose. There’s no way it was a comfortable position, her body being forced to stretch in this new way. So Erend was completely unprepared for the next words that slipped out of her lips. 

“T-thank you Sir,” she groaned.

Erend _gasped_. Then his eyes rolled back in his head, a wavering moan escaping his throat. Holy _fuck_. What a fucking _perfect_ little submissive she was. His cock jumped and he frantically gripped himself at the root to stop himself from coming right then. 

He felt her flutter around him as her own release started to hit her. It was too much, he was getting too close — he stilled his movements, raising his eyes to the ceiling and taking a few deep breaths. Aloy whimpered in dissatisfaction.

“Oh, did you want more?” Erend asked, pushing himself so deep inside her that her feet dragged on the table. She let out a high-pitched moan, scanning his eyes pleadingly. Looking bored, he held himself there — fully bottomed out inside her, not moving — until all the fluttering stopped. She sobbed again, looking so betrayed, her eyes wild and begging after he denied her release. 

He gazed down at her, his brows coming up in mock innocence. “I think maybe you forgot who’s in charge here,” he said, before abruptly pulling out of her completely.

Before she could even say, “Wait!” he had climbed down off the table and walked away. He had gone somewhere behind her where she couldn’t see him. She was left there— panting, aching, dripping. 

“Captain, _please_ ,” she practically sobbed. “I’ll be good.” 

He let her sweat it out in silence for a few heartbeats. Then he approached the table from above, grabbing a fistful of her hair. “You gonna lie there and be a good little fucktoy for me now?” he asked, turning her face towards him. She closed her eyes and nodded.

She felt him begin to loosen the ropes on her wrists. He said nothing as he freed her arms from one, then the other set of restraints. She hardly even dared to breathe, afraid of doing something that would make it all stop.

“Sit up,” he said.

She did, and he unexpectedly picked her up, effortlessly pulling her to his chest. She gazed up at him dreamily as he started carrying her up the stairs. She leaned her head against him, drunk off his body heat and the way his arms flexed as he carried her.

When they reached the top of the stairs she dazedly looked around the room, lit by a few pale candles. In the center was the biggest bed she had ever seen, made of the same sturdy wood joined with Oseram steel. 

Aloy looked up at him adoringly, and she caught him giving her a sly little smile. The sight of it made her heart flutter.

“Come on, kitten,” he said, setting her gently on the bed. “You know what I want.”

Aloy hitched backward onto the bed, her lips slightly parted.

He stroked himself a few times. “Show me what’s mine.” 

She self-consciously spread her legs, a blush spreading from her face down to her upper chest.

“Captain…” she breathed. “How do you want me?”

Erend grinned like a maniac. He jumped into bed with her, positioning himself between her legs.

“Lie back on the pillows,” he said. “Better try and get comfortable, because I’m not gonna stop until I’m done with you.” He was staring unselfconsciously at her body now, his tongue darting out to wet his lips while he slowly stroked his cock. 

“Yes Sir,” she said. She carefully leaned back against the pillows. Before she was even lying all the way down, he pressed himself against her wetness and pushed into her _hard_. Immediately, he started fucking her faster than before. 

Aloy let out a high-pitched moan that was downright _pornographic_ , her voice bouncing as he fucked it out of her. She couldn’t have been quiet if she wanted to. With her hands freed, she wasted no time wrapping her arms around the broad muscles of Erend’s back. 

As he continued to fuck her relentlessly, he surprised her by pulling back and giving her a smoldering look.

“You know, kitten,” he said softly, sweat starting to pool at his brow. “It doesn’t matter to me, but if you want to get off tonight you could, ah… use one of those hands to touch yourself, maybe.” Aloy _groaned_ as the meaning of his words washed over her. 

She brought two fingers to her lips and sucked on them, glancing up at Erend to see his reaction. He grimaced, baring his teeth at her, thrusting a little harder. Then she brought her hand down to her clit where it lay pressed between them. Trapping it between two fingers, she began to rub herself with long, slow motions. It felt so _good_ against the relentless pace of his thrusts. Her jaw immediately dropped open, her brow furrowing in pleasure. 

Erend stared at her, his jaw clenched. She knew he was trying to act disinterested, but she wanted to push him. She started beating her clit faster, biting her lip in pleasure as she looked right into his eyes. As she rolled her hips, she forcefully arched her back, making her breasts bounce rhythmically. It wasn’t long before she felt herself approaching her edge.

“ _Captain_ ,” she moaned. “You’re gonna make me _come_.”

She felt him grow even harder inside her, harder than she thought was even _possible_. The sensation caused her eyes to widen in disbelief. She stared up at him, jaw agape.

“You like that _steel_ , kitten?” Erend said through gritted teeth. “Because you’re gonna _hurt_ tomorrow.” 

“Oh, _fuck_ …” she moaned, her walls starting to clench around him. Her eyes pressed shut, her breaths short and gasping as she teetered in her edge. Erend let out a low, guttural groan, roughly grabbing a fistful of her hair. 

This final show of dominance sent her surging towards her edge. She pushed her clit down frantically, trapping it between her fingers and his impossibly hard length as he reamed her. Sensing this, he sped up to a _ruthless_ pace.

“Such a _bad girl_ ,” he growled, his voice deep and aggressive. Then he pulled her hair hard, shaking her, making her cry out. “ _Now come for me. DO IT!!_ ” 

She gasped a short breath in and then _screamed_ , her body clenching around him as her pussy spasmed over and over again. “ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK_ ,” she sobbed, actual tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She looked up at him helplessly, but his eyes were wide, completely broken from his act. 

Though she had already come, she felt a new kind of pleasure build inside her like an ache. It was like a hard, relentless pressure that demanded she keep fucking him. Not knowing what to do, she kept grinding against him, chasing this feeling that just got stronger and stronger. Her face was beet red now, strands of hair stuck to her face with sweat.

“Kitten…” he breathed incredulously.

“Oh _fuck, oh oh oh — EREND!!_ ” as she screamed his name, her pussy pulsed hot around him, suddenly drenching them both in liquid. It surged around his cock and pooled underneath them on the bed.

Erend couldn’t take it. The feeling of what just happened dripping off him was too much. He rammed himself into her like a madman, groaning his pleasure and gripping her hips like he was trying to break her in half. “ _Aloy… fuck… FFUUUCCK!!_ ” 

When his climax hit he shouted as loud as he ever had in his life, the aftershocks of her orgasm gripping him hard as he came. She felt him twitch and spurt deep inside her and he groaned _beautifully_ , a lingering, desperate note that shook with his body.

He opened his eyes and stared into hers, both of them satisfied and panting, his body and soul utterly undone by her. 

 

***

 

They hadn’t even cleaned up. They just lay there, in a pile, fallen right where they had disconnected. Eventually, Aloy stirred.

“Erend… what… what _was_ that?” she asked.

His eyes fluttered open, and he gave her the biggest grin she’d ever seen. He playfully tackled her, capturing her lips in a kiss. They moved against each other for a long time.

Their chests were pressed together and their limbs intertwined when he finally pulled back from kissing her. 

“Well I’m not _sure_ ,” he said finally, his eyes dancing between hers, “but some of the guys in the Vanguard have stories about women who could, ah… _squirt_.”

Aloy wrinkled her nose, but then considered it. “How?” she asked.

“I guess it’s if she gets, ahh… horny enough? But...” He kissed her again, lavishing affection on her before continuing, “I’ve never seen anything like that myself. Or… _felt_ anything that good, for that matter,” he said with a rough laugh. “Seriously, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

“Same,” she said, sighing deeply. Then they both started laughing, taking in the sight of each other and the wreckage of the bed around them.

Overcome with emotion, Erend leaned over her body, cradling her face in his hands and bringing his forehead to hers. “You’re absolutely incredible, Aloy,” he whispered, enjoying the look of adoration she was giving him. “Seriously, I don’t know what I ever did before you. I… I, uh...”

 _I love you_.

She stared up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with affection. “Erend… I don’t know what I’d do without you, either.”

 

***

 

It was hunger that finally got them out of bed, having left the party before the feast began. Erend tracked down his hastily discarded underwear, and Aloy threw on one of Erend’s shirts. From the way his eyes followed the sway of her hips, she thought he might like it as much as her Carja outfit.

When they were at least somewhat decent, he laid out some bread and meat plates for them on a tablecloth.

Erend made a show of pulling up a chair for her at the table — the table she’d just been _tied to_ , and she nearly died laughing.

He grinned at her with a dopey look on his face, and she jokingly narrowed her eyes at him, and they ate in companionable silence.

After the meal, Erend took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. He didn’t look upset, but Aloy could tell he had something on his mind. He absently lifted her hands over and over as he looked for the right words.

“Aloy… would you tell me everything that happened at the palace? I think I’d feel better if I knew the whole truth.”

“Oh, sure,” she said. She didn’t look guilty or embarrassed, but her brow furrowed as she thought back.

“When I got there, Avad said the whole city knew what I had done for Meridian, and that I deserved a hero’s welcome. He gave me some armor that he said his best artisans had made, and asked if I’d wear it. I assumed it was some kind of thank you gesture.”

Erend’s hands tightened slightly, but his gaze silently encouraged her to continue.

Aloy proceeded to tell him everything about her time at the palace. There were moments where he was still surprised by her naivety, but all the anger from their previous encounter was gone. The one thing he’d realized immediately was that he was on her side, no matter what those Carja featherhead bungs had to say. 

His expression stayed remarkably calm as she told her story, although she saw his nostrils flare when she told him about fighting off Avad’s accidental dagger attack. But when she got to the part about the bathhouse, he couldn’t hide his anger. 

“Fire and spit, Aloy! You’re telling me he said he invited you as his friend, and then he went and pulled a stunt like that?”

“Yeah…” she said, shaking her head. “It didn’t feel right, especially after the attendant left, so I told him I was tired and took off.”

“That’s my girl,” he said, leaning over and kissing her with surprising passion. Aloy laughed softly when their lips finally parted.

“Yeah. Yours,” she smiled, pretending to wince a little. 

He threw his head back and laughed. “Did you enjoy that, warmaid?”

“I think I made my feelings clear earlier,” she replied with a sultry gaze.

His hand was caressing her thigh as she told him the last few details from her time at the palace. When it was done, Erend seemed satisfied with her story and smiled weakly. Aloy looked closely at him.

“What is it?” she asked.

Erend sighed. “I’m disappointed in Avad. I’ve known him a long time, and he’s never been like this as far as I can tell. I know he misses Ersa, but…” He shook his head. “I’m so sorry I got angry with you, Aloy. I hope… I hope you can forgive me.”

At this, she brought a hand to his hairy cheek and stroked it gently.

“Apology accepted,” she said with a soft smile. She planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

When she pulled back, Erend seemed be lost in thought. Finally, he said, “I don’t give one fig what the Carja guards think, but in that moment, I was so jealous. I saw that the king could give you things I never could. Clothing. Jewelry. Fine food from all corners of the world. Everything about the palace life, really.” He paused, his head dropping low as he ran a hand through his hair. His voice was soft when he continued. “And I thought… I thought there was no way you’d ever come back to me after that.”

Aloy thought of Petra’s words, about him being afraid to lose her.

“ _Erend_ …” she said softly. “Look at me.”

He did, his gorgeous gray-blue eyes open and vulnerable as he scanned her face.

“There’s nothing at the palace that I want. _Nothing_.”

In a second his lips were on hers.

 

***

 

Erend uncomplainingly changed the sheets, and they settled in for the night. They stayed up talking for a while longer, but eventually, he gave her a sleepy smile and yawned.

“Sorry kitten, but you wore me out,” he said. “We’ll talk more in the morning, okay?”

Aloy nodded. She enjoyed the tickle of his moustache as he languidly kissed her goodnight. Soon he was snoring peacefully at her side.

Aloy was exhausted too, but found herself preoccupied. Without her weapons and armor, she felt a gnawing sense of unease. And worse than that, she had taken off her Focus for the party. The urge she felt to put it back on was nearly as strong as the urge to eat or drink.

After tossing and turning for a long time, she finally gave up and slipped out of bed. That was when she decided: she’d go to the palace to retrieve her things and come right back. 

Lacking anything else to wear, she put on her battered Carja silk outfit again and slipped out the door.

It was a very late hour when Aloy slipped through the palace gates. A few servants were sweeping away the debris from the party, but otherwise, the place was eerily silent. The guards made no move to stop her, but the way they whispered among themselves made her nervous. She wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible.

But when she returned to the guest room she had occupied, she found it was empty. Furious, she let out a cry of anger, kicking the bed. Then she stormed out into the hallway.

Aloy turned and saw one of Avad’s attendants, sticking her head out of her room and blinking at her curiously. A moment of understanding seemed to pass between them.

“He had everything brought to his private terrace,” the woman said. “He wants to talk to you.”

Aloy sighed deeply, unable to avoid the inevitable any longer. “Thank you,” Aloy said quietly.

“He… he really likes you,” the woman said. Aloy knew she was trying to sound reassuring, but her words had the opposite effect. Nodding once, Aloy ground her teeth together and set off for Avad’s private terrace.

When she arrived at the heavy gates, the Carja guards opened them to let her through. She recognized one of them as Siram, the one who ogled her when she wore the Carja armor. This time he muttered something that she chose to ignore, and she set off straight across the terrace.

She thought of Avad’s evasiveness about the purpose of her visit. She tried to straighten up as best as she could. Whatever he tried to do to change the subject, she would stand her ground this time.

Aloy spotted Avad at the edge his balcony, his back to her as he looked out at his kingdom. There was no sign of her personal belongings anywhere, and she cursed inwardly. She had wanted this to be a short conversation. But now, it seemed, it was a negotiation.

“Avad,” she called out, her voice stern. “Why did you invite me here?”

He turned, his brown eyes searching hers in the waning light. “Aloy! Will you join me for a few minutes?”

She scowled. “Where are my things?”

“Right there, inside of my pavilion. You may leave whenever you like. But I hope you will stay and listen to what I have to say.”

Aloy looked at her belongings, right where he said they’d be. Then her eyes flicked back to him. He was smiling, extending an arm in invitation. “Please,” he said. With grudging acceptance she joined him on the balcony. 

“I looked for you at the Dance of the Sun,” he said. His voice was casual, but there was an undertone of seriousness to his words.

“I… I left early. Wasn’t feeling well.”

Avad eyed her, then gave a small nod. He returned to staring out at the vast jungle spread out below them.

“I’ve always loved this view,” he said quietly. “There’s something about nighttime in the Sundom that I find so alluring. Perhaps that makes me a heretic.” 

She realized a few moments later that this was meant to be a joke, and she rolled her eyes.

“Why did you summon me here, Avad? You owe me an answer.”

He sighed, his shoulders sagging momentarily. “Yes… I suppose you’re right. Well, Aloy, I… wanted to give you a taste of palace life. You are here as my guest, yes, but…” He turned to look at her. “But this could be your life every day. That is why I invited you here.”

Aloy’s eyes grew wide in bafflement. “Wait, what??” 

“The royal palace could be your home, Aloy. You could live here and have all your needs taken care of.” He stepped closer to her, leaning in close. “Just think about it. You’d have everything you could ever possibly want.”

Avad paused, his eyes searching hers, his head tilting slightly. Aloy’s eyes were still filled with confusion, her brow furrowing as she shook her head.

“I… I don’t understand,” she said. “Are you asking me to live with you?”

“In a way, yes,” he said. “Like the other women you met here. They‘re here on my invitation also, free to stay as long as they like. And anything they ask for, I make it theirs. That is the power of a king.”

Aloy was still feeling lost, but the uneasy feeling in her stomach had only grown. She looked Avad right in the eyes. “Thank you for your hospitality, but I’m going to have to decline.” She stepped back from the railing.

“Aloy, wait,” he said quietly, his voice taking on a more dangerous edge. He was watching her face closely, his eyes appraising her in a way that made her feel almost criminal. His eyes scanned lower, taking in the sight of her rumpled clothing.

Avad’s voice was low when he spoke again. “I didn’t believe my spies when they told me how they found you in the Claim,” he said. “I thought it was some foul rumor designed to ruin your reputation.”

Aloy laughed mirthlessly. “I was an outcast. My reputation was ruined when I was born.”

“Is it true?” he asked, looking into her eyes with an unreadable expression.

Aloy stared him down. “I’m not yours,” she said with an air of finality. As she turned to go, Avad softly brought a hand to rest on the small of her back, completely bare in the Carja silk halter top she wore. She looked at him, her tawny eyes fierce.

“There is… one other thing, Aloy. I had hoped to save this for a more auspicious future date, but it seems our time together here is growing short. So I’ll ‘just say what I mean,’ as you once requested of me.”

She was about to tell him to spit it out, but Avad brought his other hand up to stroke her cheek softly. Aloy was so surprised she didn’t even move. His brown eyes were so warm, his gaze soft and inviting. The hand on her back pulled her closer, causing her to draw a gasp. He smiled, moving in so close to her face that her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“A-Avad! Wait—!” she said, but he held her firmly, continuing to stroke her cheek as his eyes searched hers.

“Aloy… hero of Meridian. I had hoped that one day, we would look out over all this together, with you as my queen.”

Aloy’s eyes went as wide as saucers, and then Avad kissed her. 

Her eyes stayed open in shock as the kiss lingered, his breath hot on her face and his hands pulling her body tight against his, caressing her gently. He moaned softly against her lips. The tip of his tongue darted out to lick at her, and that’s when she finally found her voice. She brought her hands to his shoulders and shoved him off roughly.

“Enough!!” she said. Avad staggered back, eyes like a wounded animal. A moment later he applied a veneer of kingly grace to his words, but she could hear the meaning behind them just fine.

“Aloy of the Nora… you would turn down the chance to be the Sun Queen, ruler over the entire Carja Empire?”

She was shaking, too angry to speak. There were tears in her eyes when she suddenly turned and ran for the gate.

“Aloy, wait!!” he called.

On the way past the pavilion she grabbed the satchel of her belongings and threw her few weapons over her shoulder one by one. Then she hefted her spear and sprinted for the gate. 

Out of everything that could have happened, she did not expect the Carja guards to draw their weapons on her, barring her from the exit.

“Let me through,” she said, forcing calmness into her voice. But the guards refused to stand down. They made no movement except to hold their spear points higher.

“No one gets through these gates without the word of the Sun King himself!” shouted Siram. Aloy’s jaw dropped, but she wasn’t thrown for long. She assumed a fighting stance and raised her spear at the ready.

Aloy cleared her throat. “I said…” 

“By the Sun, let her through!” called a voice from behind them. The guards immediately lowered their weapons, hesitating only a moment before they unbarred the heavy gate and moved to open it. Avad had caught up with her, but she refused to look at him.

“By my decree, from now on this woman may come and go through these gates as she pleases. She is an honored guest of the palace.”

Siram snickered. “Is that what they’re called these days?”

Despite herself, Aloy couldn’t help turning to see Avad’s reaction. She did not expect to see him so furious that his face was flushed red.

“You… you insult her!” stammered the king.

Siram and the other guard exchanged a smirk, and Avad’s jaw dropped in fury.

“You!!” Avad said, pointing to a third guard stationed outside the gates.

“Y-your majesty?” The man said.

“Take this man down to the holding cells and have him flogged, on my command. He will no longer serve as a guard of the Carja empire.”

“Y-yes sir!” he said, moving to collect his prisoner. Siram grit his teeth but didn’t struggle as he was led away. He had the good sense not to say anything to further damn himself, but a few moments later he looked back over his shoulder. He shot Aloy a look that made her sick to her stomach.

The second guard wasn’t smirking now. 

“And you!” Avad said, pointing to the second guard, who swallowed. “Make sure the others know the fate that befalls anyone who insults a guest of the Sundom.”

“Yes sir!” 

“ _NOW!!_ ” 

The guard looked surprised, but did as he commanded and started following the other two men. 

So. This was Avad behaving like a king. Aloy wasn’t completely sure what had just happened, but she knew she had been the cause of it. It was all too much to bear, to go from being a hated outcast to being a hated… whatever these people thought she was. And then there was whatever had just happened with _Avad_...

She felt her eyes welling with tears again. With the gate now open, she sprinted off into the night without so much as a glance behind her. This time, Avad made no move to stop her.

Rounding a corner, she slammed right into a uniformed Vanguard soldier. Her eyes widened until she saw the familiar face. “Aloy!” he exclaimed in surprise.

“Magnus!!” she cried, relief in her voice.

“By the forge, what’s going on? Why are you… have you been _crying?_ ”

Aloy sniffled, shaking her head and wiping her nose on the back of her hand. 

“Tell Erend I’m sorry, but I… I really can’t stay another minute in Meridian. Please tell him that.” Then she took off running again before Magnus could even ask why.

Magnus stared after her in shock, his eyes narrowing as he tried to make sense of her distress. Slowly, he walked back in the direction she had come from. Rounding the corner, he saw a lone Carja guard closing the heavy gate to Avad’s private terrace. The king was standing there, looking furious. Then Magnus locked eyes with him. They stared at each other for a moment, but then Avad averted his gaze, looking more like a guilty teenage boy than a king.

 

***

 

The next morning, Erend stormed through the palace, his jaw set and his shoulders squared. He advanced on Avad’s throne room in a way that made the palace attendants exchange nervous glances. But the king was already descending from his throne to meet Erend on the walkway, flanked by two guards. 

“Hello Erend, my old friend,” said Avad. His tone was friendly, but his eyes were aloof. He was behaving more like a king than an old friend, and Erend’s nostrils flared impatiently.

“What’d you say to her?” Erend demanded, cutting straight to the quick. 

“Who?”

“You damn well know who. She’s gone. Left the city in the middle of the night with all her things. You’re the last person she talked to. What the hell happened last night?”

“Ah,” said Avad, glancing aside. “That is… most unfortunate.”

“You scared her off,” Erend said, stepping forward. “And I’ll tell you why. Because you confused the hell out of her. You invite her here on official business, tell her you’re her friend, dress her up like you’re playing dolls, and then make sexual advances on her.”

“She’s not a child.”

“No, but she’s an outcast. And there are things she doesn’t know.”

Erend glared at Avad, his steely gray eyes meeting Avad’s cold stare. 

“Well, Erend, I had no idea you cared so much.”

“Fire and spit, Avad! Have some goddamn class. She saved your whole city while you sat up here eating fruit and chasing noblewomen. The least you could have done is be honest about your intentions.”

Avad’s eyes narrowed. “I was. That, I assume, is why she left.”

Erend laughed mirthlessly. “So what, you finally told her you want to add her to your harem?”

Avad’s eyes flashed in anger. “How _dare_ you?” he asked, taking a step forward. His guards scrambled to keep up. “Need I remind the _Captain_ of the Vanguard that he is speaking to his king?”

Erend sized up the king, towering over him. “Need I remind you that my people and I — my _sister_ and I — put that crown on your head? Without us you’d still be nothing but the second son of a murderous warlord, stewing in exile and talking a bunch of hot air about his plans. We took this city _together_ , Avad, remember?”

Avad looked away, the truth of Erend’s words bringing a look of pain to his eyes. Erend relented a little, lowering his voice.

“And now Ersa’s gone. I don’t blame you for that, Avad, truly. But hammer to steel, did she really mean so little to you?”

Avad’s head swung around, his brown eyes incensed. “Of course not. She was… I…”

“You loved her. I know. And guess what? I love Aloy.”

Avad looked surprised. His eyes searched Erend’s at length, his expression unreadable. “Well, Erend,” he said finally. “It would seem that makes two of us.”

“Yeah, but no offense, your majesty, but she and I have something special.”

“She never mentioned it. Not once in nearly two weeks, Erend. Not even when I asked. That doesn’t sound all that special to me. Are you so sure about that?” 

Erend advanced on Avad so fast that his guards drew their spears and pointed them at Erend’s chest. He didn’t flinch. 

“Of course I’m sure,” he said. Then he shook his head angrily. “What are you doing, Avad? I never took you for a skirt-chaser, yet here you are, less than a month after we put my sister in the ground. You spit on Ersa’s memory.”

Avad’s eyes were cold once more. “You drown your sorrows in drink. How I drown mine is none of your business.”

Erend stared him down, unblinking. “It is when you hurt the woman I love.” 

For a moment, Avad looked wounded. Then, his eyes resumed their frosty stare, and he turned his back. “This discussion is over,” he announced, turning back to his throne room. His guards remained, still pointing their spears at Erend. He stared daggers into Avad’s back.

_By my father’s bones, Avad, when I find out what you did to make her run away... you better pray to the Sun you don’t end up on the wrong end of my hammer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 u Erbear  
> (P.S. Let me know if you want to see more BDSM stuff in future chapters)


	7. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three weeks since Aloy fled Meridian, and Erend has returned to his old life on the road. After barely surviving an encounter with the Eclipse, Aloy manages to track down Erend's campsite. And Erend is quick to show her how much he's missed her. But all is not well in Meridian. And Helis isn't the only one with an axe to grind...

For most of her life, Aloy had never been allowed in a city. And now, she never, ever wanted to return to one. As she put mile after mile between herself and Meridian, she started to sink back into the solitude that had been hers her whole life. 

She thought she knew solitude. She was wrong. Because now, Aloy wasn’t merely alone. Without Erend, she was _lonely_. 

Leaving the city in the middle of the night was a cowardly thing to do, she knew. But she was hurting. She didn’t know how to process what Avad had done, and she sure as hell couldn’t risk seeing him again. And he had asked her to be the _Sun Queen_ , for crying out loud, as if he knew nothing about her at all. The thought made her start to cry again. She had thought that they were friends. Now, it seemed, they were worse than nothing. Worse than strangers.

And poor Erend, she thought. What was he thinking right now? Magnus would likely pass along her message, and that gave her a small amount of comfort. But would he really understand? The thought tore at her heart, but there was nothing she could do about it now. By all measures she had already stayed in the city for too long. The invitation from Avad had taken her away from her all-important mission, and now she was determined to do the right thing.

She knew her next destination, and it was the one that scared her the most. She’d be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t been avoiding this day. But now, desperate for something else to occupy her mind, she turned her mount towards the nearby Eclipse base. It was time for her to crash the Focus network.

 

***

 

Helis. So that was the name of the murderous warlord who had massacred her people. Aloy had accidentally discovered this as she infiltrated their base. He left records of his insanity littered around his bedchambers — the rantings of a madman, to be sure, but a surprisingly human one. When she listened to the audio log about his wife sleeping on the hard floor next to him, she felt like taking a long walk to cleanse some of the creepiness from her mind.

But there was no time for that. The enemy were too numerous to fight, and they were all around her. With her sights locked on to the modified Tallneck, she waited until the coast was clear and silently sprinted towards her target. Then, using her considerable agility, she scaled its back and plunged her spear into its communications port.

For one blissful, shining moment, it all seemed to have gone well. Then, she heard a crackling sound, and her blood turned to ice. _The machine devil_ , some petrified part of her memory told her. What was it doing here?? It was speaking, and it was _right here_ , and she couldn’t even think. Up close, the voice was so much louder, so much more _threatening_ than when she’d first heard it speak. And it was telling everyone in the area to _kill her_. 

By the time Aloy realized the danger she had stumbled into, it was too late. Within seconds, both HADES and the Eclipse were after her. She barely had time to get her balance on the Tallneck before she bolted back the way she had come, using her spear to clear a path through the swarming Eclipse soldiers.

Her desperate kills did nothing to reduce their numbers. They were right on her heels, serving the bidding of their mad god, and their only goal was to kill _her_. Aloy was already out of breath when she reached the edge of their camp. Her feet skittered when she realized she’d reached not a trail but the edge of a precipice. 

Time seemed to slow down as she looked back over her shoulder, where more than a dozen men with raised weapons were charging towards her. With no options left, Aloy leapt off the edge, swinging her grappling line over the nearest hanging branch. Immediately, she realized that the branch she had chosen was dead. And unfortunately for her, she was still a long way from the ground when it broke.

 

***

 

Blameless Marad watched the king take his dinner in complete silence, not even bothering to make eye contact. He was slouching, and without his crown, he looked like a petulant boy. Marad cleared his throat.

“Majesty, is there something troubling your mind?” Marad asked. His question was mostly for the sake of politeness. Marad, of course, knew every development that happened at the palace. And this time, it seemed like the king had really made a mess of things. Avad sighed, still refusing to look at him.

“She ran away,” said Avad quietly. “She was so affronted that she didn’t even reject my offer. She just ran away into the night. And now no one seems to know where she is, or what danger she’s getting herself into. This is all my fault.”

Marad avoided saying the immediate truth of the matter, which was of course that Avad was correct. After thinking for a few moments, he said, “Your majesty, perhaps your question came at an inopportune time. As you know, the young Nora is occupied in some kind of mission involving the Old Ones. It’s likely that she is quite preoccupied.” When Avad didn’t respond, he continued, “Perhaps at some future date, when—”

“Why would she choose Erend?” asked Avad, as though he hadn’t heard a word Marad had said. “By the Sun, I’ve sat here wondering that for days, and I’ve come up with no logical reason for it.”

“Majesty,” sighed Marad. “Erend and his tribe have served you with honor and dilig—” 

Avad waved him off. “Of course. Thank you Marad, you’re right. I needlessly dragged down his name. But still, it wounds me… he is only a soldier. What could he possibly have to offer her that could not be offered by a king?”

 

***

 

He was a ratcatcher. And that’s what he was doing: catching rats. For some unknown reason the Shadow Carja were showing renewed activity, and so Erend and a few of the Vanguard were on their trail again.

It was messy work, knocking on doors, chasing fugitives through swampland, and delivering their filthy captives (and they were _always_ filthy) to the jail. To top it all off, they had been camping on the road the entire time. The food was bad, but the bug bites were worse. He was lucky they’d been able to bathe in a fresh stream nearby, but such luxuries were rare. The only remotely tolerable moment was when Manef, the frog-faced head of the Carja guard, had handed him his orders without so much as making eye contact.

But the Shadow Carja weren’t the only thing on Erend’s mind. Three weeks had passed since Aloy disappeared, in the middle of the night, without so much as a goodbye. He still felt a stab of grief when he recalled how he learned of Aloy’s departure not from her, but from one of his men. 

When the more sensible part of his brain prevailed, he didn’t blame her. As his own confrontation with Avad had shown, Aloy had at least been frightened, maybe even angry and hurt, by Avad’s sudden advances. But that didn’t do anything to ease the ache he felt deep in his heart when he thought of her. Hammer to steel, he thought that they were… closer than this. And as the days ticked into weeks, his hopes about that were fading.

He was camped out in some nameless jungle southwest of Meridian, trading the howling, frozen wind in Nora land for the endless hum of insects. It was hot, and humid, and he could only bear to sleep in his fatigue shorts. In the tropical heat he had finally managed to drift off, but even that didn’t put an end to his thoughts about her.

Because now, of course, Erend was having another goddamn dream about her. He shouldn’t have been surprised. His body and soul were both utterly addicted. The heights of her last orgasm still echoed through his mind on a daily basis. He could never forget the sounds of her screams as they bounced off his walls. Nor could he forget the way she’d looked at him as she utterly lost control, her eyes pleading as she climaxed, with him right there to fuck her through it. And all this in his own goddamn bed. 

His dreams were never terribly sophisticated. Last night it was her breathy moans and the way her red hair bounced on her bare shoulders. The night before that was something so depraved that he had never even joked about it with her in real life. Erend groaned softly. He was still half asleep, but his need was completely awake.

Tonight’s dream was chaste and wholesome in comparison. Just the sensation of her warm body in the bed next to him, and the soft sounds of her breathing in sleep.

_Aloy…_

He could practically smell the pine in her hair and the delicious, musky scent of her skin. He felt like he could reach out and grab her, but if he did, he’d never let her go. The loneliness of the last three weeks had been almost unbearable.

“ _Aloy…_ ” he groaned softly, gripping himself at the base.

“ _Mm?_ ” came a sleepy voice nearby.

Erend’s eyes snapped wide open. He sat up and swiveled around, staring at the bedroll next to him. And oh, lying there in the near-darkness was Aloy, his goddess, his little sex kitten, staring up at him with one sleepy eye open and a soft smile on her lips. She extended her arms invitingly, and he had never moved faster in his life.

Immediately his lips were on hers and they were kissing, kissing so hard their teeth clicked and their lips ached. He let out a deep, hungry groan. His eyes were closed in ecstasy, not entirely convinced this wasn’t still a dream. But the gentle way her fingernails carded through his mohawk told him this was real. And the soft way she moaned against him lit a fire in his loins like a forge. He groaned involuntarily.

He ran a hand around the waistband of her leggings, enjoying the way she squirmed at his touch. She didn’t make any move to stop him when he pulled them all the way down and got to work lifting her tunic all the way off.

When she was finally naked his lips were back on hers in an instant, the heat of his desire clouding out all sensible thought. He needed to be in her _right fucking now_ or he was going to lose his goddamn mind. In a few quick motions his underwear were off and he was jerking himself quickly, looking into her sultry eyes.

“ _I want it_ ,” she whispered. 

Erend groaned softly. He lined his cock up with her entrance, teasing her by pushing in just a fraction on an inch. And _oh, by the forge_ , she was absolutely soaking wet. Despite the heat of her body, he shuddered.

Aloy’s lips were parted, her eyes on his pleadingly. She took hold of his hand, placing it over her mouth. Taking the hint, Erend clamped his hand over her tightly, his pupils going black from dominance and the lust. She moaned softly against his hand and nodded. 

Gritting his teeth, Erend pushed into her and bottomed out in three rapid strokes. He greedily drank up the way her eyes rolled back and her body arched against him. She started to moan, but he squeezed his hand in warning. With a whimper she stopped, the only sound her rapid breathing and the sway of their bodies against the bedroll. 

_You bad girl. Don’t you ever make me wait this long to fuck you again_.

He fucked her fast and hard. The fat tip of his cock drummed relentlessly against her cervix, making her breath catch and her eyes go wide. When he hoisted her leg and adjusted the angle, she whimpered, writhing against him with surprising force.

“ _Too much?_ ” he panted, voice thick with need. She shook her head, giving him a sinful look. A low growl escaped his throat. He ground into her mercilessly, the full force of his muscular hips driving his cock into her over and over again. Her nails scratched _hard_ down his back, marking his skin and making him grunt. But he didn’t even slow down.

They were rutting like wild dogs, his appetite having gotten even stronger in her absence. Aloy was hungry too, yearning for connection, her eyes locked on his. Erend’s gaze was a ray of pure heat that went straight to her core. He let her see every little expression of pleasure that crossed his face. Every slackening of his jaw, every deep furrow of his brow, every desperate grimace...

Then a dark look passed over his face, and Aloy gave it right back. He shifted so he was resting his weight on his elbows. He pushed some of her hair carefully out of the way, watching her face closely. Then, still covering her mouth, he brought his other hand to gently constrict around her throat. 

Aloy let out a high pitched moan, muffled by his hand, and bucked her hips against him. He didn’t let up his searing pace, scanning her eyes and getting off on her helpless expression. He stroked the pale flesh of her neck with his thumb. Her wide eyes looked at him in unspoken want. He couldn’t help groaning when her pussy spasmed.

 _Oh, you bad girl_.

He tightened his grip on her neck again. It wasn’t enough to cut off her airway— just enough to show her his strength. But it was enough— her body writhed beneath him, pinned in place by his body weight. The corners of his lips turned up in a dark smile. He leaned down next to her ear.

“You like it when I choke you, huh?” he asked quietly, amusement in his voice. She nodded frantically, her pussy fluttering around him again. 

“You want _more?_ ”

Aloy nodded, her eyes losing focus from the pleasure. Her hips bucked wildly under his onslaught, and Erend felt that sweet, pulsing rhythm start to tease his cock. He didn’t let up, and was rewarded when Aloy started to squirm desperately, grinding her sex against him. She whimpered, and he knew she was begging for more. 

_Bad girrrrrl_. 

With a soft groan he tightened his hand again, tilting his head to look down at her face dispassionately. She was starting to unravel beneath him, the desperate movements of her hips and the hungry look in her eyes getting him close.

Erend removed the hand from her mouth and brought it to her neck, both hands now encircling her. He leaned in close, his hot breath flooding over her. Staring into her eyes, he slowly tightened his hands. Aloy’s eyes went wide, a muffled moan catching in her throat. Her eyes were locked on his, the mutual challenge in their stare sending her to unbelievable heights of pleasure. Her legs wrapped around him tightly and she keened against him, her back arching over and over again. 

Erend suddenly leaned down and kissed her passionately, and Aloy made a sound of deep longing. His hands stroked her neck possessively, and her whole body rocked against him. She moaned pleadingly, and Erend gave her everything. He kissed her and choked her and fucked her until she gasped and dug her heels hard into his back. She writhed against him desperately, so hard he had to fight to hold on to her. A second later she was coming hot and hard around his cock. 

The look in her eyes was one of pure ecstasy, her face contorting as her hips twitched frantically against him. Her clenching pussy felt so fucking good, her walls squeezing him like a fist. With a groan of satisfaction, Erend rode her _hard_ through her orgasm. 

“ _You trying to get me off?_ ” he growled.

Aloy tried to nod, but he was holding her jaw in place firmly with his strong hands. This was what broke her for the second time. She gave a muffled cry, clenching so hard around him around him his eyes rolled back.

“ _FUCK, Aloy_ …” he groaned, his voice strained. 

“ _C-come inside me, Captain_ ,” she choked, her voice raspy under his hands.

Erend gasped like he was drowning. He threw his head back, his mouth dropping open in a silent scream. His cock hammered mercilessly into her twitching pussy. With a savage groan, he spurted and painted her insides white. 

_Oh, Aloy… Aloy..._

Panting violently, he gazed down at her, the rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath looking so perfect, her body so soft and inviting. She was watching him with a look of satisfaction, a soft smile pulling at her lips. 

_I love you_.

 _I love you_.

 _I love you_.

“I missed you,” Erend said in a gruff voice. Aloy laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, the sound muffled against his stubble. They lay back down together, catching their breath and staring into each other’s eyes.

She was still catching her breath when she cuddled up close to him. His arms came to wrap around her, and she stared up at him adoringly. “Thanks for keeping your scarf on your tent,” she whispered. “That way I knew which big hairy man to snuggle.”

He laughed softly, stroking her hair. “I’ve been putting it on my tent pole every night since the Embrace,” he said. 

“Really?” she asked shyly.

“Really,” he said, kissing her. Feeling his lips on hers again was sending Aloy to a place of pure comfort, and she reveled in his affection. The gentle press of his kisses were slowly lifting away all the horrors of the last few days.

“ _Erend_ ,” she sighed at last. “I missed you too. So, so much.”

At this, Erend went still. Though he continued to hold her, he didn’t say anything for a long time. She knew that her long, unexplained absence hung between them.

Aloy sat up, surprising him by putting her clothes back on. Erend, dazed, was about ten seconds delayed in his reaction.

“Hey, w-wait a minute!” he said, suddenly very awake.

She leaned in close, her breath soft against his neck. “Follow,” she whispered. A moment later, she had slipped out of the tent. He sighed, deeply. 

Though he was the Captain now, and wouldn’t be flogged for leaving camp, he still risked the ire of the palace if he got caught. All it would take was one man telling on him. He and Avad were already on rough terms, and the king had the power to oust him as head of the Vanguard. 

_Fire and spit_ , he thought. _Like I could ever say no to her_.

He pulled back on his underwear, and managed to find his shirt and trousers from the previous day. Gathering up his blankets, he exited the tent. He heard a soft whistle in the direction of the valley and sprang towards it like a man possessed.

The campfire had nearly burned out, and Erend used the dim light to pick his way through the other tents. But once he got a few paces away from the camp he stopped, blinking in the near-total darkness. His eyes finally picked out Aloy’s silhouette against the starry ocean of the sky. He heard a click, and then the soft glow of her Focus lit her up in an otherworldly light. 

_Goddess_. The word suddenly popped into his mind. _She’s some kind of goddess, a mix of woman and machine_. 

They walked until they were far out of earshot of the tents. Aloy’s Focus illuminated both of their faces well enough to see each other, but that was about it. Aloy had a searching look in her eye, while Erend looked thoughtful.

Aloy gently reached out and took his hand, her eyes soft. He stared at her for a moment, a mixture of emotions flooding him. 

“I figured we could… talk more out here,” she said, suddenly sounding very shy. “I made a discovery. About the Eclipse. Their leader, Helis, was responsible for the massacre at the Proving. It’s him who I need to defeat. Well, not only him. But he’s the one behind it all.”

Erend nodded slowly.

“Erend… what is it? Please tell me,” she said. 

With a sigh, Erend took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes. 

His expression softened. “I worried about you,” he said finally. It wasn’t an accusation, nor did he sound angry, though she could hear the shadow of sadness in his voice. Aloy squeezed his hands.

“I know. I’m sorry I ran off.”

“What happened with Avad?”

She exhaled roughly and turned away. Her eyes clouded with anger, though it didn’t seem to be with him. She forced herself to keep an even tone of voice, but she sounded furious when she spoke again. “He kissed me. I didn’t like it.”

Erend’s eyes went wide. Somehow, this possibility hadn’t even occurred to him, and now his thoughts were madly rewriting themselves. The worst thing Erend had expected was a clumsy invitation to join the harem (or whatever it was), but this was so, so much worse. The look on Aloy’s face was breaking his heart, the hard stare and faint lines under her eyes.

 _That rotten, selfish bastard_. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Erend said, looking right into her eyes. “Hammer to steel, Aloy, if he ever touches you again, I’ll be paying him a visit with my war maul.”

Aloy‘s eyes went wide, and he immediately backed off. Clearing his throat, he asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yes. And no. He said some other things.”

Erend thought of the harem, and wondered what other garbage he had tried to sell Aloy on. He shook his head. “What, uh… what did he tell you?”

“Erend… let’s talk about it later. Right now I just need to know if you’re still with me.”

“By the forge, of course,” he said. His eyes scanned back and forth between hers, and she looked so relieved he felt his own expression relax. “If that, uh… wasn’t obvious from earlier,” he added, giving her a soft smile. She returned the smile, relief in her face, and leaned her head against his chest.

They stood in comfortable silence for a long time. Then Erend brought his hands up to her shoulders. “You were gone for so long,” he said in a low voice. “If you hadn’t run into Magnus, I might never have known…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “I don’t need to know where you are all the time, Aloy. Just… next time, could you send me a note or something?”

Aloy looked startled. “Oh, but… I did send you a letter,” she said, looking up at him. “It was addressed to you, care of the palace guard. Did you not get it?”

Erend looked surprised. He shook his head, wondering how in the world he could have missed— 

_Manef. That son of a dog_.

“No, I never got it,” he said, trying not to let his anger show. “Uh, thank you, though. I just… I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

Aloy’s hand went to the side of her face and she turned away. Erend frowned.

“What? What is it?” he asked, drawing her closer.

She slowly turned that side of her face towards him. It was covered in bruises and fresh, blood-caked scrapes. Erend’s eyes went wide. He had noticed the marks earlier, but in the near-darkness he’d just thought it was grime from her travels.

“You’re hurt!” he exclaimed. He took a step back, releasing her. He looked at her body. “Where else?”

“It’s nothing,” she said quietly. 

“ _Aloy_ ,” he said, his eyes serious. She sighed and raised the same side of her tunic, wincing. All along her ribs there was an ugly, purpling bruise. Erend’s jaw slackened. He clearly hadn’t noticed this in the darkness of the tent either, and his eyes went watery with concern. “Kitten…” he said.

“My legs aren’t in much better shape,” she said quietly. “I took a bad fall.”

Erend started pacing, one hand on his forehead, his stride agitated. “What the hell happened?”

Aloy shifted her weight, as if deciding how much to tell him. Finally, she said, “Remember how the killers saw me through Olin’s focus? They can do that because of an ancient technology called a ‘network,’ which lets them communicate over distances. So I… sabotaged the network. Except, when I did that... I… was seen.” She lowered her tunic over her bruise, gingerly.

Erend’s arms came to wrap around her in a gentle hug.

“Why are you doing this, Aloy?” he said, his voice tight with concern. “I know you want justice, and you deserve it. But by the forge, why does it always have to be you risking your neck? Couldn’t the Nora—?”

Aloy was already shaking her head. “Erend… there are some things I haven’t told you about the Old Ones. The way I gain access to their spaces… it’s an ability that only I have. I can’t explain it yet, but…” Aloy’s voice became very quiet, and Erend sensed a shift in her. “I learned something deeply upsetting about the Eclipse,” she said finally. “They have a machine called HADES, but… I don’t want to talk about it. I just… want you to hold me, Erend.”

He tucked his face into the crook of her neck. “That I can do,” he whispered.

They held each other for a long time. Erend felt her breathing deepen as the taut strain of her body relaxed. Then she softly started to cry.

“ _Hey_ , it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,” Erend said softly, running his fingers through her hair. His gentleness seemed to open the floodgates. Her body started to rack with sobs. He held her shaking body as grief washed over her. Soon she was howling with sorrow, clinging to him and pressing her face into his shoulder until he felt the fabric grow damp. 

He had never seen her like this. She was such a strong person, dealt so many bad hands in life— yet she had always seemed so unstoppable. If something had shaken her this much, he knew it had to be serious. Still, he clung to the knowledge that out of everyone in the world, she trusted _him_ enough to fall apart in front of him. In a quiet way this made his heart stir. 

He sighed deeply and held her closer, humming softly until he felt her calm down. Soon she was still again, swaying gently in his arms.

Aloy sniffled. “Sorry,” she muttered.

“ _Heyyy_ , never be sorry for that,” he said. “I know you’re fully capable of putting enormous machines down and saving the world. But Aloy, I’m here for you. And it’s not a weakness to need help sometimes. I don’t care what those Nora bark-eaters taught you.”

Aloy let out a watery laugh, pulling back to look at him. He wiped away the last of her tears.

“And I want you to know that I believe in you,” he said. “Hammer to steel, whatever this HADES thing is, I know you’ll figure out a way to defeat it.” Aloy sniffled, saying nothing. He lowered his voice, pulling her into an embrace again. “You’re not alone, Aloy. I know you think you have to bear this burden by yourself, but it’s not true. This isn’t just your mission any more. I’m here for you. See?”

He pulled her even closer, so close she could hear his heartbeat through his chest. She moaned softly. She had never known this kind of comfort, and she didn’t quite know what to do. He seemed to understand this too, and he held her patiently. “Thank you,” she said softly after a long time.

“You’re welcome,” he said. “Now I need to stop blabbing, or I might tell you how I’d do anything for you, and then _I’d_ be the one crying.”

Aloy laughed softly against his chest. She felt so secure in his arms that he may as well have been made of solid iron. Shifting closer to him, she felt something soft at her feet. For the first time, she noticed the roll of blankets on the ground between them.

“What are those for?” she asked, her natural curiosity taking over again. To her surprise, Erend looked sheepish and turned his head away.

“Oh, I dunno,” he said. “I thought maybe we could… go somewhere.”

Aloy’s eyes lit up, the usual fire back in her eyes. He returned the look with a shy smirk and a raise of his eyebrow. Smiling, she brought her lips close to his neck. “ _Follow_ ,” she whispered.

She turned to follow some trail invisible to his eyes. He hurried after her, like she was an apparition that might disappear. Although… apparitions didn’t usually have such nice hips. She caught his eye as they clambered up a steep trail, her shy smile nothing but a blue-purple shimmer in the night.

After some time, Aloy brought them to the base of a steep ridge. She looked back to Erend with a question on her face.

“It’s a bit of a steep climb, but…”

“Lead the way. It’s about time I got some exercise.”

Aloy shot him a look out of the corner of her eye, her lips curling up at the last word.

“Not like that, you little minx. Oh, okay… maybe a bit like that.”

They clambered up to the top of the mesa, Erend sometimes giving her a much-appreciated leg up or a strong arm to lift her. She never got tired of seeing how strong he was. And from the way he was smugly grinning at her, he probably knew it too.

Finally, they reached the summit, a vast and formless jungle spread out beneath them. Erend shook out the blankets, laying them down on a flat patch of ground near the edge of the vista. Here above the jungle canopy the starlight was brilliant, cloaking the world in pale blue light. Aloy sat down and extended her hand to him, and he joined her, settling down so that they were close but not touching.

They stared out at the stillness of the valley, the only movement the distant lights of the machines and the sway of the trees. After a while, Erend could feel Aloy’s eyes on him. He slowly turned to her. She still looked a bit anxious, like she knew she had done something wrong.

He sighed. “I really did worry about you, you know,” he said. His gray eyes looked more vulnerable than she’d ever seen.

“I know,” she said. “Let me make it up to you, Erend.”

Erend’s eyebrows went up but he said nothing as she crept closer to him on the blanket. Her eyes were determined, and he knew better than to argue. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him, and he took the hint and laid back. She didn’t usually take the lead like this, and he was curious.

She moved between his legs. Her eyes were teasing as she brought one hand to delicately trail up his thigh. Erend watched her carefully, forcing his breathing to stay even.

Then, with her eyes knowingly on his, Aloy leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock through his trousers. Erend hissed. She nuzzled into the fabric, moaning softly and planting little kisses along his length. She felt Erend’s legs tense but he was otherwise silent, entranced by what she was doing. 

Her lips parted and she mouthed over the head of his cock, dampening the fabric. The heat of her mouth was already driving him wild, and he clenched his jaw to stop himself from escalating things. This is what she wanted to do, and he was ready to feel it all.

Her fingers came to the buttons of his trousers and she took her time undoing them, yanking the fabric open after each button was loosened. Soon she was finished and his cock sprang free, already so hot to the touch and aching for her.

“ _Erend_ ,” she moaned, looking at his length with heavy eyelids.

He couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride. “You like what you see, Aloy?” he asked quietly. She nodded. Taking hold of him at the root she began stroking him, planting a few little licks on the head of his cock. He drew in a hiss of air through his teeth.

“ _Mmm, Erend_ ,” she moaned. “You taste like _me_.”

Erend’s hips jerked, his eyes going wide. “You, ahhh… you like that?” he choked out. 

She nodded, giving him a few more long licks, all the way up the shaft to the tip. “I like that _you_ like it,” she said playfully, returning to her ministrations. Erend groaned, his head falling back.

She worked him over from top to bottom, licking everywhere she could, sometimes planting little kisses along his length with her beautifully slick lips. He watched her through half-closed eyes, his breathing erratic. 

“ _Pretty girl_ ,” he said softly. 

Aloy gave a startled little gasp, then smiled shyly at him. Adjusting slightly, she took him in hand again and began slowly swallowing down the fat head of his cock. He groaned through grit teeth.

“You were hidden away in the middle of nowhere,” he said in a low voice. “And now look at you. You like sucking my cock, pretty girl?”

She swallowed down his whole head, moaning her agreement. She began gently moving up and down his length, lavving over him with her tongue. Her lips were fully sealed around his shaft, her soft moans setting him on fire. He was breathing heavily now. With one slightly shaky hand he reached up and stroked her hair. Aloy moaned at the connection, her eyes finding his.

“You’re doing _so good_ for me, kitten,” he said in a low rumble. Aloy’s eyes unexpectedly rolled back. Erend’s praise flared in her like a flame put to a bundle of dry branches. She moaned around his cock, looking up at him pleadingly. 

“So, so beautiful,” he purred. Aloy’s eyes fluttered shut and she almost preened, something new in her movements. She sucked him hard, the wet sounds making his cock jump in her mouth. He stroked her hair faster, reveling in her eager little moans.

“Such a good girl for me tonight,” he said. She gazed up at him from under her heavy lashes. He leaned forward a bit, stroking her hair with both hands. “You know kitten, if you wanted to, you could, ah… bob your head…”

Blinking up at him, she experimentally bobbed her head on the next stroke.

“ _Ohhh!_ ” Erend groaned, his voice carrying far over the valley beneath them. She did it again and he groaned even louder, tossing his head back and gritting his teeth. Desperate to hear him make that sound again, Aloy continued bobbing her head over him in a slow, sultry rhythm.

“ _Fuck, you’re amazing_ ,” he gritted out.

Aloy hummed in satisfaction. She worked him over just like this for the longest time, his wavering little moans and breathy sobs melting her all the way to her core. She loved going down on him, feeling his desperate energy and hearing the secret ways he voiced his pleasure. She wanted nothing more than to make him feel good. She lavved underneath him with her tongue, getting his attention as he panted above her. 

He stared at her helplessly, completely lost to the sweet movements of her mouth. She took in the sight of his slackened jaw and fucked out expression, a strange sense of pride filling her. She started sucking him down faster, bobbing her head even more. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned so deeply she felt it inside. His hips started to twitch rhythmically, pushing his fat cock deep into her mouth. She moaned in satisfaction.

“I… oh Aloy, I… I think I’m,” he stammered, his brows knitted and his head thrown back. His hips rocked into her steadily, his breathing fast and shallow.

She brought a hand up to cup his balls, squeezing them gently as he started moaning with every movement. His hands flew off of her to grip the blanket, his knuckles going white.

“Aloy, I… I think I’m in l—” At that moment, Aloy pushed down hard against him, forcing his cock down the back of her throat. With a pained moan she started to move, taking him so deep that he shouted her name out into the still night. Every single one of his thoughts evaporated. The only thing in the world was the heat of her mouth and throat enveloping his entire cock, gently stroking him off.

And when she moaned around him again, her lips touching him all the way down to his hair, he couldn’t have stopped himself from coming even if he tried.

He came so hard he didn’t even make a sound, just surged down her throat, hips twitching, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. For a long time, he didn't even breathe.

Then he felt her gently pull off him and swallow.

“ _Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…FUCK!_ ” he cried out finally, his voice echoing far out over the jungle canopy. 

Aloy hummed. Then the sound of her choking roused him from his stupor.

“Oh shit, kitten, are you alright??” he asked. But even as she coughed she was smiling, shaking her head in wonder. 

“I—*cough*— knew I could do it,” she rasped, then broke into a fit of coughs again. He stared at her, eyes wide, jaw agape, one side of his mouth curled up in a baffled half smile.

He was still staring at her in open wonder as the normal color returned to her face. “You were so naive when we met,” he said, laughing a little. “How the fuck do you know how to deep throat??”

Aloy smirked guiltily. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. “One of the women of the palace described it to me. I thought I’d...try it.”

He _growled_ , crawling aggressively towards her. Then he tackled her onto the blanket, her giggles filling the night air. 

“You little _minx!!_ ” he said, laughing against her neck, really laughing, his chest shaking against hers. The heat of his body and the lightness of his laughter were igniting her from the inside, filling her with warmth.

Her heart swelled with the feeling of him so close. “Erend, I love—” Aloy felt his body go completely still. “I love it when you say those sweet things to me. It makes me want to do bad things to you. Like, uh... just now.”

He squeezed her tightly. “Mm. Good to know.”

They stared up at the sky, their breathing finally starting to slow down. They were lying next to each other now, Erend on his back, Aloy curled up with her head on his chest.

After a few moments, she said. “I’m sorry for running off, Erend.”

“Apology accepted,” he grunted. Aloy laughed and squeezed him tighter. 

For a long time, they just watched the stars.

After a few minutes she took him by the hand, and pointed out the names of the stars, as the Old Ones had called them. _Polaris. Sirius. Vega._ Erend listened politely, but after a while, Aloy realized he was just watching _her_.

"One day..." she said. "One day I'm going to find out why some of the stars move. And not like shooting stars, like... like they're traveling somewhere, on a path."

Erend smiled, kissing the side of her cheek. "If anyone can do it, it's you," he said. She smiled warmly.

Erend, in turn, told her about his last few weeks on the road, about the fugitives and the camping, and she just listened. Though it sounded like a rough way to live, Aloy got the impression that he didn’t mind the work. If anything, doing a job this tough seemed to give him a lot of pride. She watched the way his eyes lit up as he spoke, and she found herself flooding with affection for him.

 _Erend… I wish I never had to be apart from you_.

He must have sensed her looking at him, because he turned to face her. But this time, the look she was giving him made him trail off mid-sentence, the mood shifting in the blink of an eye. It suddenly felt _way_ too good to have her lying at his side. 

In moments they were kissing frantically again. Then his hands started to wander. She giggled as he touched her over her clothes, teasing her and tugging at the fabric. Soon she was naked again, her legs folded under her shyly as Erend pulled off the last of her necklaces.

He buried his face in the hair at the side of her head. “Would you do something for me, kitten?” he asked. 

“Anything,” she said.

“Lie down flat on your stomach for me,” he said. She shot him a skeptical look. “Please?” he added with an endearing grin.

She couldn’t help smiling back and looking away shyly. “Alright,” she said, her voice still sounding a bit unsure. She rolled over on the blanket. Then she folded her arms under her head and turned her face towards him, smiling softly. She watched in ravenous delight as he stripped naked too, the planes of his muscles looking so tempting in the soft light. She waited for him to notice her in her new position.

As he discarded his underwear, Erend chanced to look over at her. He immediately drew a sharp breath through his teeth. Her curves were on full display in the starlight, and his eyes swept over her whole body. A sinuous line started at the nape of her neck, over the lean muscles of her back, down the deep curve of her waist, and over the mouth-watering roundness of her ass. Her shapely calves were folded up behind her, her ankles crossed as she curled her legs up playfully.

“Brr, I’m cold,” she said teasingly. Erend growled and lunged towards her. Aloy expected him to at least kiss her, but instead he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled them out straight behind her. Then he spread them, making her gasp in surprise.

“Erend!! What are you— _ohhhhhh, goddess_ …”

Erend had started licking her pussy lips from behind, lapping eagerly over the sensitive flesh. Aloy wailed, her eyes going wide. As he gave her a few more rough licks, she groaned deeply, her head collapsing onto her arms. He could hear her breathing heavily as he continued licking her. 

Her taste was heavenly as he slipped his tongue between her folds. Her hard little whimpers made him want to take her apart completely. Bringing his hands gently to her pussy, he spread her plump outer lips and began licking inside.

“ _Oh, fuck, Erend… Erend, oh fuck… ohhh_ ,” she moaned, her voice trembling. Erend hummed against her in satisfaction. With care he explored her heat with his tongue, alternating long strokes with rapid little licks. Her heavy breathing was intermixed with breathy little sobs.

He gently gripped her under her hips, bending her back and tilting her pussy towards him. Then, burying his face deep in her wetness, he licked up her tight channel. Aloy _cried_ , a wail so long and desperate it was like she was calling for help. He licked her again and felt her walls flutter just the tiniest amount. Erend moaned loudly, the vibrations touching her in her most intimate of places, and Aloy seemed to snap to her senses.

“Oh Erend, _please_. I just want you to fuck me,” she whimpered.

Erend pulled back gently. “I’ll never say no to that,” he said in a low voice. He reached over and wiped his face with his discarded shirt. Then he took in the sight of her: beautiful, trembling, and so, so wet for him. 

But his gaze couldn’t help lingering on her bruises and scrapes. He was overcome with the need to soothe her, to take care of her like she deserved to be taken care of.

He crawled on top of her, carefully covering her whole body with his. When he settled his weight against her, Aloy gasped. She had never felt him this way when they were both naked before. Erend seemed to enjoy the sensation too. He groaned softly against her neck, his hot breath giving her goosebumps over her whole body.

“ _Let me take care of you, Aloy_ ,” he whispered. He planted a few soft kisses just behind her ear and he felt her shudder beneath him. Taking himself in hand he slowly dragged his cock back and forth along her slit, already so wet.

“Oh, _Erend!!_ ” she exclaimed, her body jerking.

“ _Sh, sh, sh_ ,” he whispered softly, continuing to tease her. “Let me be gentle.”

Aloy whimpered, squirming against him as the head of his cock slipped into her tight heat. 

“ _Please, Erend_ …” she begged. “ _I can’t wait. Please fuck me right now_.” With a stifled groan Erend gave in and started pushing into her, slowly and tenderly. 

Aloy felt like she was in heaven. Her pussy was slick with juices for him, and his thick intrusion felt so good she started to moan right away. She brought two knuckles to her mouth and bit down, looking up at him helplessly.

“There’s a pretty picture,” he said softly, rolling his hips once. Aloy’s eyes squeezed shut and she keened.

He nuzzled his face against the back of her neck. “Kitten, I love the way you push against me,” he said. “But this time, just relax your body. I promise it’ll feel good.” With a soft moan Aloy obeyed, the tension fading from her muscles. He rolled his hips again and he felt like he was sinking into warm, quivering honey.

“Mmm. She likes me,” said Erend, rolling into her slow and deep.

Aloy responded with a soft, breathy moan.

He fucked her so slow and sweet, making love to her like she was made of porcelain. _By the forge_ , she looked so perfect in the starlight. Her freckles made her look like the night sky. Groaning, he buried his face in the back of her hair and breathed in her scent. He couldn’t help covering her in soft kisses, pushing her hair aside to reach her back.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured, his lips pressed against the back of her neck. She moaned softly, her back arching slightly, inviting him deeper. Erend greedily accepted.

He was completely focused on her body. From this close behind her, he noticed all sorts of little details that made him fall for her even harder. She had her head turned to the side, eyes closed, and the subtle changes in her expression made his heart race. He loved the sweet way her teeth clenched when he sped up. Or the way her moans rocked with his thrusts when he found a spot she liked.

Erend shifted, finding out which angle of his thrusts made her hips twitch. When he shifted so he was fucking her almost vertically, she made a desperate sound and clawed at the blankets.

Erend chuckled next to her ear. “Good?” he asked.

She groaned. “ _More_ ,” she said. This time she looked back at him, her expression utterly _wrecked_.

He rocked into her, trying to hit that special place again. He listened to her stilted breathing and the way her body tensed, the way her legs trembled and her back arched as she tried to find her pleasure. He leaned forward, burying his face in the hair on the side of her head. “ _Gorgeous_ ,” he said, enjoying the desperate way she moaned. She was melting in his hands, her little gasps and sighs driving him crazy. But he resisted the urge to just start pounding her. Instead he leaned in close.

“Would you touch yourself for me, kitten?” he breathed in her ear.

With a soft whimper she shifted one arm under herself, and he felt her tentatively begin to stroke out a rhythm. Her hips began rocking gently in time with his. Erend pulled back, indulging himself with a look at her body. The gentle sway of her ass as she moved against him… it nearly made him lose control right then. Taking a steadying breath, he reached around to the front of her and began caressing her breast.

She cried out, her back arching in pleasure. The motions of her fingers sped up, and she began pushing back against him hard. 

“ _Erend… Erend…_ ” she groaned.

“I’m not going anywhere, kitten,” he said softly. “I’ll fuck you just like this all night if you want.”

She clenched her teeth and moaned harder, her ass jiggling _perfectly_ against him as she got herself off.

Erend began sucking on her neck, following the intense movements of her body. “Let me hear your voice, kitten,” he murmured. “I want to hear it when you come.”

Aloy obeyed, letting him hear every inch of the pleasure he was fucking out of her. Her body trembled as she got close, and he groaned in satisfaction. He encircled her with his arms, both his hands coming up her body to fondle her breasts. He worked her body over from both sides, touching her everywhere he could at once. She was gasping for air now, her body wavering almost like she was drunk.

“ _Erend, you feel so good_ ,” she sobbed. Erend planted a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She seemed to like this, so he did it again, kissing all the way up the side of her neck. Slowly, he pulled one of his hands out from under her and trailed his fingertips down her spine.

“I had a dream about you the other night,” he said in a gravelly voice. “Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll tell you what a bad girl you were.”

She keened, her breathing high and fast. “ _Tell me_ ,” she said.

He chuckled darkly. “Well now, warmaid. It’s not exactly something we’ve talked about before. But I know your body. I bet you could handle it.” The hand that had been trailing down her back went lower. Aloy’s breath stilled in her throat. Then Erend gently caressed her tight little asshole with his thumb.

Aloy jerked like she was choking. Then her entire body roiled in ecstasy and she screamed, writhing and impaling herself on the end of his cock. A few desperate thrusts later and she was coming her brains out, screaming his name into the night.

Erend couldn’t take it. He huffed a few short breaths out and then thrust _hard_ into her, groaning like he was dying. With a final, desperate movement he spent himself so deep inside her that her toes curled. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said, collapsing onto her back. His spent cock slipped out of her and he groaned softly. They both lay there for a few moments, feeling the heat of each other’s bodies and catching their breath. Despite the angle, Erend leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, and she smiled softly against his mustache. 

Eventually he rolled off her, and they started hunting dazedly for their clothes. But even as she gathered up her things, Aloy couldn't help stealing glances at him.

“I love your body, Erend,” she sighed. “You’re… you’re so strong and so gentle at the same time.”

At the word _love_ , a light blush appeared on Erend’s cheeks, hidden by the darkness. He looked away, clearing his throat.

“Erend?” 

He gave her a fond and lingering look. “I love... your body too, kitten.”

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t let them fall asleep on top of a cliff. With some effort they got dressed again and made their way down the mesa, Erend gently helping Aloy avoid putting pressure on her bruises. Soon they were back to his tent. They were both asleep the second their heads hit the pillow.

 

***

 

He awoke to a half-faded dream of that homestead again, that hearth, Aloy in that dress, smiling at him… and this time, out the window, red-haired children holding toy swords…

“Erend?” she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

“Mm. Yes, kitty cat?”

“I hear whispering. I’m pretty sure the men know I’m here,” she mumbled.

“No way,” he murmured back. “We were quiet last night.”

She chuckled softly. “Down here? Maybe. Up there on the mesa though? I don’t think so. Sound carries.”

“No way they heard us,” he repeated, pulling on his undershirt and trousers.

Erend exited the tent, staggering back when he was met with great applause. Erend blushed crimson, but Aloy just laughed. She exited the tent behind him, then sort of awkwardly took a bow, and the men hollered with laughter.

“What’s for breakfast?” she asked. “I’m _starving_.”

 

***

 

After breakfast, Aloy gathered her belongings from Erend’s tent. The other men jibed him for the way he was staring at her, but he couldn’t have cared less.

She made her way to the edge of the camp, and Erend leapt up to follow her. When they were out of sight of the camp, Aloy turned to face him. He looked so different in the daylight, his gray-blue eyes dazzling as he took in the sight of her from head to toe. 

“ _Pretty girl_ ,” he said, a coy little smirk on his lips.

She smiled, blushing. “Erend, I… I need to go now,” she said. She knew she was stating the obvious, but she was still apologetic.

“Yeah, well I’ll miss you,” he said. He took a step forward, his thumbs hooked through his belt. 

“We should… spend some time together during the day next time,” she said. “Maybe go for a walk around Meridian.”

“I’d like that,” he said. They were having a second conversation on top of this one, the unstated truth that neither of them had any idea when they would see each other again. Though he didn’t know the full scope of her mission, he knew that her next stop was an incredibly dangerous one. They didn’t want to say goodbye, and yet they had to.

Aloy gazed up at him, her tawny eyes open and full of affection. “Kiss me,” she said. Erend broke into a broad grin, looking her over one more time. “She likes me,” he said with his usual swagger. Then he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her like she was the last woman on earth. His mouth was so hot on hers, his tongue desperate, searching. Her lips grew sore from his mustache, but she didn’t care. She just melted into the heat and affection and fire that was _Erend_.

Finally, he pulled back, panting softly, his forehead against hers. He stroked her hair like he was afraid she would disappear. “Please be safe, Aloy,” he said in a low voice. “You mean more to me than you could ever possibly know.”

She brought her hand to rest over top of his. “I will,” she whispered. “And I do know it, because I feel the exact same way about you, Erend.” Her eyes sparkled as she said this. And she glowed at the way he blushed and looked away, grinning that boyish grin of his.

“Aloy, I…” 

_I love you so much_.

“I’ve got something to tell you, next time I see you. So don’t you go getting yourself in any trouble, alright?”

She kissed him one last time. “Alright,” she said, a sad smile on her face. “Goodbye for now, Erend.”

“See you later, kitten.”

Aloy could hardly bear to turn her back on him, but she knew that if she didn’t head for the ruins under the Citadel soon, the entire world could pay the price for her inaction. Soon, she captured a mount and set off for Sunfall, determined to learn the truth of Zero Dawn once and for all. She could feel the weight of her mission on her shoulders. But it wasn’t the mistakes of long ago that made her wipe the tears from her eyes. No. It was the way Erend had stood there, watching her with all the fondness in his heart until she rode off over the horizon.

 

***

 

Manef read and re-read the letter, making sure he had all the details right. Then he headed straight down to the prison holding cells, scanning the faces there for the one he recognized. 

There, in the second to last stall, sat a motionless figure. He wasn’t asleep, but his shoulders were slumped, his face pointed at the ground.

“Siram,” he called out in a clear tone. The man slowly raised his head. His face betrayed no emotion as he met Manef’s eyes. 

“I need you to get some information for me.”

“What’s it worth to you?” Siram said coarsely.

“Your freedom,” said the man. “You’re not the only one misbehaving while on duty. If you find out what I’m looking for, I believe we can exchange one prison sentence for another.”

Siram eyed the man closely, as if deciding whether or not to trust him. Manef was holding something up just outside the bars. A letter, by the looks of it. He got to his feet and shambled over, the manacles making it difficult to walk. But Siram didn’t seem to notice, his brow furrowing deeply as he read the letter. And slowly, his lips spread into a sinister grin. 

 

***

 

Some time after learning the truth about Zero Dawn— hours? Days? Aloy was having a nightmare unlike any she had ever had. She saw machines eating all the life in the world, shooting at human beings whose weapons were as ineffective as toys. They never even stood a chance. She watched row after row of civilians and soldiers mowed down, young men and women giving up their lives for no purpose, no reason, no hope at all... Aloy couldn’t look away, her mind not accepting what was right in front of her. Surely this wasn’t real, surely this couldn’t be what happened, surely it was all just an elaborate misunderstanding of what the people of a thousand years ago had endured. But even in her sleep she knew it was the truth. 

Of all the things she had expected, she was never prepared for the simple, horrifying fact: Zero Dawn was a lie. And it was a lie that unfolded as billions upon billions of human beings lost their lives for no reason whatsoever. The futility of it was so vast, and the dream so utterly hopeless that she thought she would never awaken. 

But then, after what felt like hours, she heard a ringing in her ears that slowly transformed into the roar of a crowd. And Aloy woke up, head pounding, to the ceaseless glare of the sun. She was in a room— no, a cage. No bigger than one of the elevators of Meridian, the cage swayed ominously in the scant wind.

_Am I... suspended?_

Then, just as her eyes adjusted, the onerous form of Helis came into view. The man who massacred the Nora, the man who murdered Rost… standing here in the light of day like he had any right to walk the earth. Aloy overflowed with rage.

Helis descended a walkway to her cage, spouting nonsense about prophesy and religion, and Aloy used her opportunity to insult him in every way she could. She even challenged him to a fair fight, hoping his pride would get the better of him. 

But it was no use. HADES had its hooks in him too deep. Helis was determined to sacrifice her, and there was nothing she could do. Aloy had kept up a bold facade, but as she watched him crush her Focus in his fist, the finality of her situation dawned on her. Her eyes went wide, and she took a step back.

Then Helis leaned in close to the edge of the cage, his wild stare sparking with malevolence. Quietly, next to her ear, he whispered something else. 

Aloy’s face went pale. 

Then the platform started to shake, and she descended into the Sun Ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I am going to try my *best* to have another chapter done next Friday, but I might not be able to. A regular schedule should be possible after that though. 
> 
> Update: sorry everyone, exams are kicking my ass. Hopefully you’ll see the next update on June 8.
> 
> Thank you all for your ongoing support! Your comments are so encouraging. <3


	8. Hold Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aloy faces down Helis in the Sun Ring, Erend becomes incredibly protective. But when he insists on training her in hand-to-hand combat, things don't quite go according to plan...

Magnus was on patrol in the central ring of Meridian when he heard a familiar tune. Making his way along the prison cells, he was surprised to find that the person humming the song was Carja.

“That’s an old Oseram song,” said Magnus incredulously. The prisoner looked up at him in apparent surprise. Then he shrugged.

“Ah, I know. I always liked it though.”

“It celebrates—“

“It celebrates the founding of Mainspring’s great forge, whose light has never dimmed since that day.”

Magnus looked impressed. “That’s right! I’ve never met a Carja who knew that.”

“Ah, well. Some Carja don’t approve, of course, but I’m always telling anyone who will listen that the Oseram are our liberators.”

Magnus puffed up in pride. “Well that’s nice to hear,” he said. “I’m glad there are at least some people who appreciate what we did for the city.”

“Not enough,” said the prisoner with a wan smile.

By now, Magnus has stopped walking and was facing the young man in the cell.

“What’s your name?” asked Magnus.

“Siram, Sir,” said the young man with an eager smile. “Apologies for my current circumstances. I had a few too many drinks and toppled a market stall. Maybe stole a fruit or two. The Carja guards are letting me ‘sleep it off’ for a while. 

Magnus nodded, then shrugged. “Ah well, as long as you don’t do it again,” said Magnus. As he looked away he missed the way the younger man adjusted his clothing to hide the angry wounds on his back, a result of the flogging he’d endured under Avad’s command.

“So tell me, Sir… what’s it like being in the Vanguard? Ever since the liberation I’ve wanted to be one. But until they allow Carja I’m afraid I’ll just have to hear the stories.”

Magnus chuckled. “It’s no picnic, let me tell you, but sometimes interesting things do happen during those long weeks on the road.”

Siram grinned, revealing a toothy smile. “Like what?”

 

***

 

Erend returned to Meridian not long after that perfect night under the stars. Walking through the towering gates of the city, he sighed. He knew he would eventually have to confront Avad about kissing Aloy, but steel to his bones, he was not looking forward to it. As angry as he was with Avad, the man was still his commander and his king. 

And deep down, Erend realized, he still hoped Avad was his friend. Maybe one day the man would at least apologize for how he acted during his grief. The three of them might even look back at this and laugh. Erend sighed. He knew he was dreaming if he thought this would be easy.

Erend also had another grim task ahead of him. If his suspicions were correct, and Manef had stolen Aloy’s letter, he could be in for a world of hurt. Depending on what she wrote, there could be disciplinary action for dereliction of duty. He’d already been written up more than once for drinking on the job. And though he knew those days were behind him, Manef still had an axe to grind.

But it was his in orders to give a report to Manef upon returning from a mission, so he made his way to the main office. Outside his door, he puffed up his chest and tried his best to look scary. 

To his surprise, Manef wasn’t there when he entered. Instead there was a young Carja guard who he didn’t recognize, sitting with his feet up on the man’s desk. The young man was smiling, almost in a sneer. 

“You must be Erend,” he said. “I’ve heard all about you.”

“Where’s Manef?” asked Erend gruffly.

“He’s out. You’re reporting to me now.”

“Like hell I am,” Erend said, turning in place and heading straight out the door.

“Hold it, Captain,” the young man said. Erend slowed to a stop but didn’t turn around. 

“Well?”

“I would try to enjoy the next few days if I were you,” the young man said.

“Is that a threat?”

“Only if you’re guilty,” he replied.

Erend showed no emotion, but inside he was shaken. He started to walk again. 

“One last thing,” said the young man. “You’re wanted at the palace. Bye bye for now, _Captain!_ ”

Erend turned in time to see the young man close the office door behind him. 

_What in the Sun’s name was that about?_

But Aloy was the clever one out of the two of them, and he was just a dumb grunt. Sighing inwardly, he turned towards the palace. There could be no putting this off any longer.

As he crossed the long bridge to Avad’s throne room, Erend’s sense of dread was only rising. The guards let him through, but Avad didn’t come out to meet him. Instead he found the man sitting on his throne, looking tired.

“Erend. Thank you for coming,” said Avad. “I… wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you before. It was no way to treat an old friend.”

“Oh. Uh… apology accepted,” mumbled Erend. He was never good with formality. He stared out at the plains of the Sundom, wondering what could possibly be next. 

Avad eyed him. “It’s clear from Manef’s manner that something transpired between you two,” he said finally. “He won’t tell me what happened. Will you?”

Erend cleared his throat. Better to go with straight honesty, he thought. 

“He insulted Ersa. And Aloy. I, uh... got angry about that. Wanted to make sure it never happened again.”

Avad nodded slowly. “Have you… seen our Nora friend since she left?”

“Yeah,” Erend said. He looked back at Avad, his expression making it clear that he knew exactly what had happened. For a few long moments the two stared at each other in silence.

Finally, Avad looked away. “You know, Erend, people always assumed Ersa and I were together,” he said. “But I swear by the Sun that we never so much as stepped on that line. And now, each day, my greatest regret is that I never kissed her.” 

Erend sighed, running his hand through his hair. The mention of his sister brought a fresh wave of grief, but his thoughts returned to Aloy. He could never forget look of betrayal on her face when she said Avad had kissed her. He took a deep breath, fighting down his anger.

“I miss Ersa every day too,” he said, barely keeping his voice even. “But you hurt Aloy.”

“I know. I am truly sorry for that.”

Erend guffawed, turning away. “Don’t apologize to me, Avad. She deserves to hear it from you.”

“I know. I’m trying.” 

Erend frowned. “What do you mean, trying?” 

“I’m trying to locate her. My spies think she may be in Sunfall.”

Erend wheeled around. “What?”

“She was last sighted heading towards the Citadel.”

“By the Sun!” exclaimed Erend. “That place is crawling with Eclipse.”

The king nodded. “I was wondering if you knew what she might be doing there.”

Erend’s hand went to his forehead, and he looked overwhelmed as he tried to recall. “She’s been traveling to the places of the Old Ones. She’s… she’s, uh, trying to figure out something to do with the origins of the machines.” Erend suddenly felt lost. He realized once again what a knucklehead he was compared to Aloy. He was quickly getting flustered. “Fire and spit, Avad! I don’t know much more than you do.”

“I think you do, Erend.”

Erend set his jaw, staring down the king. This time, Avad didn’t look away. “These places,” said Erend finally. “The metal rooms of the Old Ones. She said she has a way in that nobody else has.” Erend blinked, his brow furrowing. Then his eyes suddenly went wide.

“By the forge, that must be it! Isn’t the Citadel built on top of—“

“An elaborate metal ruin of the ancients, yes. Well done, Erend. If that’s the case, then we can only hope that she has managed to go about her work undetected. I’ll send one of my spies right away.”

Avad beckoned Marad over and issued his order, and the man nodded. But as Marad turned to go, he hesitated.

“Majesty, there is something else,” he said, his eyes flicking over to Erend. 

“Say it then,” said Avad.

Marad cleared his throat. “Your luminance, I do not say this lightly,” he said. “I believe there may be treachery afoot in the palace. Certain… recent events have come to my attention. I am now conducting my own investigation.”

“Well, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Erend,” he said. 

“Your majesty…”

The sound of rapid footsteps interrupted them, and all three men turned to stare. A messenger arrived, fearful and out of breath. Erend was surprised when the messenger spoke to _him_.

“Sir! Our spies are reporting that the Nora outlander has been taken prisoner in Sunfall by Helis himself.” Erend’s eyes went wide, his pulse drumming in his ears. “She was last seen being taken to the Sun Ring,” the man continued. “It is believed he plans to sacrifice her.”

Erend staggered back like he’d been struck. The whole world went out of focus, his brain turning to static. Avad stayed calm in demeanor, but his fingers clenched the arms of his throne. 

“How old is this information?” asked Avad quickly.

“At least two hours, your majesty. The messengers traveled as quickly as they could. We did not have sufficient personnel to attempt—”

“Send a rescue party. That’s an order.”

“Yes Sir,” the messenger said, bowing quickly and hurrying to leave.

“I’m coming with you,” said Erend. His jaw was set, his hands clasped into white-knuckled fists. 

“Erend,” said Avad, his voice firm. Erend looked him in the eye.

“Bring her back,” said Avad, his eyes imploring. They shared a moment of understanding. 

Erend nodded. Then he was gone.

 

***

 

Aloy stumbled to her feet in the Sun Ring, wincing and shielding her eyes from the sun. 

_Helis_ , she thought, her blood boiling with rage. _That coward won’t even let me fight with my weapons_.

She heard the mechanical whine of a machine charging up nearby. Whatever it was, it wasn’t small. Scanning the arena frantically, she tried to chart an escape route. As she sprinted around the perimeter of the ring, searching for a way out, she heard a noise that made her skin crawl. To her dawning horror, she realized it was a second machine, already charging right at her. 

At the very last moment she managed to dodge-roll out of the way, coughing as she inhaled the dust it kicked up. She ducked behind a pillar, momentarily out of view. Grimacing, she heard the unbearable sound of the first machine as it ran full force into the wall of the arena. For the moment, at least, one Behemoth was stunned. She took a deep breath, regrouping. 

Then, she heard an ominous noise right behind her. Turning, she beheld the other Behemoth, lowering its head to charge right at her. There was no way it could have seen her through the pillar. Could it be possible that the corruption gave the machines extra fighting power? She shuddered at the thought. 

She sprinted just in time to avoid the machine’s charge. She was relying on her own physical strength at this point, and she was quickly running out of stamina. Without her arrows or spear to bend the machines to her will, she knew her time was running short.

Aloy frantically searched the walls of the ring for some kind of handhold. But when she found none, the despair of her situation seemed absolute. 

_Erend…_

She didn’t know why her heart called out to him at that moment, but once she pictured his face, she couldn’t stop the tears from coming to her eyes.

_What if this is it? What if I never see him again?_

Gritting her teeth, she blinked rapidly, trying to clear away the tears so she could focus. 

_Focus… where was hers? Oh right, Helis had crushed it, that rat bastard. But where were the rest of her things?_

She looked up. Using eyes trained by years of combat, she picked out the weak points of the ring-shaped platform suspended above her. Maybe, if she positioned herself just right… she could lure the machines into destroying themselves and taking the ring with them.

It was a terrible gamble, one that would repeatedly risk her own life. But if it was the only way to get her home to see Erend again… she had to try.

_Captain… whatever happens, I’m coming home to you._

 

***

 

Erend was standing in the heat of the desert sun. A dozen Eclipse lay dead around him, their heads bashed in, and he was fighting to catch his breath. 

He hadn’t even bothered talking. He just swung his hammer, ignoring their pathetic cries for mercy. The panicked look in their eyes when he’d shouted, “ _WHERE IS SHE??_ ” told him what he wanted to know: Aloy had been through this way, and they were chasing after her. He had already decided there would be no survivors.

A few minutes later, the remainder of the rescue party — two Vanguard soldiers and a Carja guard— stumbled up the hill behind him.

“Captain, Sir!” said the Carja. “We heard reports that after the Nora outlander escaped the Sun Ring, a group of Eclipse set off in pursuit of—“

Erend strapped his hammer back in place on his back, not even bothering to clean off the blood.

“Correction,” he said. “There were a group of Eclipse after her. But now they’re not doing much of anything.”

He turned to look back at the other men, who were now taking in the pile of bodies with wide eyes.

“Did your reports say which way she was headed?”

“N… no, Sir.”

Erend exhaled forcefully. He wiped a hand over his sweaty face and stared off into the vast expanse of the desert.

Aloy…

He staggered a few paces forward, then dropped to his knees.

“Sir!!” cried one of the Vanguard. 

“Give him some water, fool’s son!” yelled the other. Their voices were fuzzy, or his ears were ringing. Either way, it was early for it to be getting so dark in the desert. 

_Wait… wasn’t it still afternoon?_

That was his last thought before his head hit the sand.

 

***

 

Aloy surveyed the horizon from the Strider that Sylens had brought when he rescued her. She had ridden all day and all night, trying to put as many miles as possible between herself and the Sun Ring. Now, seeing a campfire in the distance, all she could think was how badly she needed rest — and food. Whoever it was, maybe they would share some of their kill with her. Not wanting to spook whoever was there, she dismounted from the machine and walked slowly into the light.

Immediately, she knew something wasn’t right. No one stirred as she approached, and no one responded when she repeatedly called out, “Hello?”

Finally, when she reached the fire, she understood. Two bandits lay dead, size by side, arrows in the backs of their heads. By the looks of it, they never even knew what hit them.

“ _Nil_ ,” she exhaled impatiently.

“Hello, _huntress_ ,” said an amused voice behind her. “I’m afraid you’re too late for the fun.”

She turned to face him, hands on her hips. “Can’t you turn it off for like... five minutes?” she said. 

Unexpectedly, Nil crossed the space between them, causing Aloy to take a step back. His eyes swept over her body.

“I… should go,” said Aloy.

He feigned disappointment. “Too bad,” he says. “I guess I’ll have to eat this fat rabbit all by myself.” He raised his hand, shaking his kill for emphasis. Aloy’s eyes went as big as dinner plates, her mouth dropping open as she followed the movement. Catching herself, she scowled at his grinning face. 

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll have some. But then I’m leaving for Meridian. I’ve been away for too long as it is.” Something else flickered in his gaze, and she pretended not to see it. 

Soon, they were both feasting on cooked rabbit meat. Nil must have been hungry too, because they ate in silence. When he was finished, he wordlessly stared at her from across the fire, his gaze smoldering.

“What?” she said, pretending to be oblivious.

“The language of your movement is different. You’ve laid with him.”

“ _NIL!!_ ” Aloy exclaimed. He just grinned at her in that inscrutable way.

“But tell me, is your oaf as violent as you need? Does he do all those dark things that your dark little heart _craves_ , deep down?” 

Aloy was stone faced for a long moment. Then the corners of her mouth curled up. Unable to help herself, she raised her eyebrows at him knowingly. For a second, Nil looked genuinely surprised. 

“Well well,” he said at last. “Then the Oseram are more respectable than I thought. But does he— ”

“I’m going now, Nil,” she said, rising. “Thanks for dinner.” She turned to gather her belongings.

Quicker than she thought possible, Nil appeared behind her, his hands clasping her shoulders tightly. She drew a sharp breath.

“Not so fast, huntress. You didn’t let me finish. I was going to ask if he lets you... _surrender_ to him. Because for monsters like us, there is no greater feeling.”

Aloy guffawed. “Who says I’m like you?” 

She felt his fingers slip higher, to the sides of her neck. “Your pulse,” he replied in a low voice. Then he scratched her, causing her to hiss. She twisted away and pulled out her bow.

She looked furious, but Nil stood there calmly, eyeing her. His open vest was reflecting the light of the fire, and once again his eyes were doing that dangerous dance.

Aloy swallowed. “What do you mean, surrender?” she asked. He gave her a feral grin.

“When I was at Sun Rock,” he said, slowly taking a step towards her, “they used to chain me up. Whip me. Call me names. And I, huntress, loved every moment of it.” She looked at him funny, but this just seemed to spur him on. Aloy circled backwards around the fire as he continued stepping towards her.

“I know that you’re a monster like me, huntress,” he said. “We’ve done so much killing we can’t help but crave a side of violence with our pleasure. And once we’ve tasted it, nothing else will suffice.”

She started to raise her bow, but he continued, unfazed.

“And surrender...” he continued, “letting another do what they want to your body, accepting whatever _punishment_ they dream up… it’s a form of absolution for the things we’ve done.”

Aloy’s brow furrowed. She nocked an arrow to her bow, not letting her eyes off him. “You’ve had some time to think about this,” she said sarcastically. 

“Yes, my fearsome little monstress,” he said, tilting his head at her and eyeing her dreamily. “That is because there is nothing in this world that I want more than to surrender… to _you_.”

Aloy’s eyes went wide. Then she shook her head, recovering. “In your dreams, Nil,” she said, though she didn’t sound fully convinced.

“ _Do_ you dream about me, huntress? I still see your face sometimes. Mounting my bound body with a dagger in your teeth, ready to do whatever your filthy heart desires.”

Her breath stilled. Then she scowled at him. “You’re sick, Nil.”

“Perhaps. But if your oaf is as dark and violent as you say, go and see him after he’s been fighting. You’ll see what I mean. You won’t believe the pleasures that await you when he forgets whether he’s fighting you or making love.”

Aloy’s pulse quickened, her lips parting slightly. 

Nil stopped walking and took off his helmet, shaking out his long black hair. Then he looked out the corner of his eye to see if Aloy was watching. She was, and she knew she’d been caught. Frowning, she looked away.

“ _Busted_ ,” he said quietly. 

“I’m going now, Nil. Goodbye.”

“Until we meet again, lovely.”

Aloy rolled her eyes, turning on her heels and walking into the night.

“You’ll see if I’m right!” he called out after her.

After a few moments of silence, she yelled back, “Maybe I will!”

 

***

 

Some indeterminate amount of time later, Erend awoke in a room he had never seen before. The walls were painted white, and a breeze was blowing in through an open window. A cool cloth was pressed against his forehead, and he was wearing a stranger’s clothes. As his eyes shifted into focus, there could be no mistaking it. Staring out the window with her back to him was Aloy, her red hair fluttering in the breeze.

“ _Aloy!_ ” he wheezed out. Then he broke into a coughing fit, and Aloy wheeled around, her eyes soft with concern and relief.

“Erend!!!” she said, her eyes filling with tears. In a second she was in bed with him, her arms around his neck, the heat of her breath and her body telling him that all was right in the world.

“Kitten…” he rasped out. “Where… where are we?”

“At the hospital in Meridian, you _louse_ ,” she said. “Your men told me you passed from exhaustion in the desert after chasing after me on foot. Not very smart when I was on a Strider.” She hugged him even closer.

“Ah,” he said quietly. “What can I say? I’m a dumb grunt.” 

“You are not,” she said. She was staring at him, but her eyes were kind. She reached over to the bedside, grabbing a waterskin and then holding it to his lips. He drank greedily.

When he had finished the whole thing, his thoughts seemed a bit more focused. “The… the Sun Ring!” he said, his eyebrows going up. “How did you—?”

She shook her head. “You need rest,” she said, moving to get up. But his grip on her shoulders prevented her from going anywhere. 

“Please stay,” he said softly. She couldn’t help smiling at him.

“Alright, Cap,” she said. “But promise me you won’t go risking your life over me again.”

His voice was suddenly serious. “You know I can’t promise that, Aloy,” he said.

“Mm,” she said, burying her face in his neck and curling up at his side. “We’ll have to continue this argument after we’ve slept.”

 

***

 

A few days later, they were back at Erend’s apartment. Despite the relief of seeing each other again, their days together had been fairly chaste. Aloy was a dutiful nurse, making sure Erend was taking it easy as he got his strength back.

Aloy, too, was recovering from her battle in the Sun Ring, and the last of her bruises were starting to fade. She had avoided telling Erend _any_ details about her time in captivity, citing concern for his health, but she sensed that she wouldn’t be able to put that off for much longer.

The moment came at their evening meal. Aloy was pouring herself a drink when she suddenly cried out in pain, spilling wine everywhere. Erend’s eyes were on her right away, eyebrows raised in concern. She tried to quickly say, “It’s nothing,” but his eyes bored right through her. She moved to clean up the wine but he placed his hands over hers, stilling them.

“Aloy… tell me.”

She sighed. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. 

“Helis, he… when he dropped me into the Sun Ring, I... I landed pretty hard on my wrists. I’m fine now. Well... almost fine. But that’s not all he did.”

The catch in her voice seemed to break something in Erend. He stood up, his eyes livid, sending his chair clattering to the ground. “By the forge… _did he touch you??_ ”

Aloy quickly shook her head, and Erend breathed a momentary sigh of relief. But her sudden silence left him shaken.

“What is it, kitten? Please tell me. I’m sorry I yelled.” 

Aloy sniffled. “Erend, he… before he dropped me into the Sun Ring, he tried to intimidate me. And he, he…” Aloy crossed her arms and looked away, folding in on herself.

Erend watched her closely, his blood pressure already rising.

“He told me, ‘ _I would think twice about surviving if I were you. I have other ways of putting your body to use_.’”

Erend’s fist went right through the wall. Aloy stared at him, wide-eyed. Though every muscle in his body was tensed, he looked utterly grief-stricken. His head was hanging straight down, his arm still surrounded by the flaking plaster.

“I should have been there,” he said, fighting to keep the emotion out of his voice. “I should never have let you go off alone.”

She stood and quickly stepped towards him, gently placing a hand on his back. “It’s okay...”

“It’s _not_ okay!” he shouted. 

They both froze. Erend hadn’t meant to raise his voice with her again, but now he had. He saw the frightened look on Aloy’s face, and he forced himself to take a deep breath. He pulled his hand out of the wall and dusted himself off, looking uncomfortable. 

“Aloy,” he said finally, his eyes imploring. “I should have paid more attention when you told me about Helis. That animal already tried to kill you once. Steel to my bones, I’m never letting you walk into that kind of fight unprepared again.”

Her brow furrowed. “What do you mean, unprepared?”

“Unarmed combat. You haven’t done it before, have you?”

She folded her arms, looking uncomfortable. “Never had to.”

“Exactly. Let me teach you. It’s standard training at the Vanguard HQ. Come by the sparring ring once you’ve healed. Training you to defend yourself is the least I can do. _Please_.”

She eyed him. The compassion in his gaze was overwhelming. She couldn’t say no to that face, not when his blue-gray eyes were staring into hers like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. She relented, giving him a soft smile. 

“Alright, Erend,” she said. He breathed an audible sigh of relief, gathering her up in his arms. He squeezed her so tight she she let out a constricted little laugh.

“Erend…” she said, her voice muffled by his chest. “What did you want to tell me, the last time we spoke? You said you had something to say.”

Erend’s hands were tracing broad, sensuous patterns over her back. But at this, his movement halted. Without really meaning to he inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her hair.

_Aloy… I love you more than I ever thought possible. I think about you constantly. The smell of your skin comes to me in my dreams. When you let me worship your body, I remember why I’m alive. I love you. I love you. I love—_

“Can’t remember,” he said gruffly. “Sorry. I’m a bit of a meathead. You know that.”

 

***

 

A few days later, Aloy arrived at Vanguard Headquarters at the time he mentioned. The guard stationed outside pointed her to the sparring ring, in the far rear of the building. She made her way through the corridors without anyone stopping her. The few men she passed nodded politely, and some even had smiles for her.

She was surprised at the relief she felt at this. After her time at the palace, she thought the rumors about her might have made the other Vanguard act coldly towards her. But it seemed to be the opposite. The men greeted her by name, and soon she was walking a little taller. Two things became clear to her: these men loved Erend, and they didn’t put much stock into what the Carja said. She felt so happy she could have cried, relieved of a burden she didn’t know she’d been carrying.

She finally reached the sparring area. It was little more than a large straw mat built into the floor, with a number of weapons on the surrounding walls and tables. But that’s not what got her immediate attention.

At the center of the ring was Erend, squaring off intently against another Vanguard. Both men were shirtless, and by the looks of it, they’d been fighting for some time. The sweat rolled off their faces as the crowd whooped and cheered. She quietly made her way to the back of the circle, finding a space to peek through.

The men circled each other, slightly crouched, holding their arms up defensively. Erend sized up his opponent, his muscles tensing as he searched for an opening. His physicality — his brute strength — was on full display. 

Aloy’s eyes lingered on the toned muscles of his back and shoulders, so beautifully set off by the sheen of sweat on his skin. Her heart beat faster at the thought of him mounting her like this, feeling his sweat smear against her body and face. She groaned softly.

Erend lunged at the other man, trying to get under an arm to topple him. But the man saw the attack coming and twisted out of the way at the last second. Pressing his advantage, the other man seized Erend in a headlock and began trying to force him to the ground. The crowd cheered.

As the two men grappled, someone shouted out, “ _HEY CAP!! Your girl is here!!_ ” She saw Erend catch his breath, but he didn’t deviate from the task at hand. Straightening his legs, he threw his opponent off balance, then used their momentum to flip the man into his back, sending him all the way to the ground. His opponent was pinned and tapping out before Aloy even had time to blink.

The crowd went wild, and Erend stood, grinning. He searched through the crowd until he found her, his eyes sparkling. She knowingly looked him over from head to toe and he laughed, panting. The men made _ooo_ noises at the way they were looking at each other.

Seemingly remembering his role, Erend stood to his full height, squaring his shoulders. “Alright, alright. Show’s over,” he said with authority. “Everybody clear out. I need to teach Aloy some self defense. Now she singlehandedly took on the Eclipse, which I know you lot wouldn’t want to face as part of a _battalion_. So get outta here so that the next time they try and kill her, she can escape. _COME ON, OUT!!_ ” As he hollered the last command, the men dutifully shuffled out, still arguing about the fight. 

Finally, as the last one left the room and closed the door behind him, Erend and Aloy were alone.

Erend grinned at her, his eyes overflowing with affection, and Aloy smiled at him shyly. Somehow, seeing him like this made him seem almost superhuman, and she couldn’t help ogling him.

“You like what you see, Aloy?” he said in a low voice. His tone was teasing, but his eyes said everything. She couldn’t help grinning back at him.

“You were incredible!!” she said excitedly. He preened a little, but tried to hide it.

“Ah well. S’just my job,” he said, reaching for some water. The rise and fall of his chest was slowing down, and Aloy took a step towards him.

“Alright, kitten,” he said. “My men have all gone drinking, so now your dumb grunt can teach you how to grapple.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re too hard on yourself, Erend,” she said. “You’re the one who figured out what I was doing at Sunfall, remember? You stopped the Eclipse from coming after me.” 

Erend looked surprised. “I, uh… yeah, I guess I did.” His hand came to the back of his neck, his sweat glistening _temptingly_ off his arms and pecs. 

Erend looked down at her. Aloy was looking at him with so much gratitude, her tawny eyes overflowing with affection. And _by the Sun_ , did she ever look gorgeous in the Carja armor she was wearing. Her skin was on full display in so many places, from the soft curves of her upper chest, to the toned muscles of her abs… 

His eyes trailed down the length of her body, which didn’t go unnoticed by Aloy. She shifted her weight onto one hip, the sensuous movement of her body making his jaw open. The mood shifted in a heartbeat.

Aloy took another small step towards him. She looked into his eyes, her heart pounding. This time, Erend wasn’t subtle about what he wanted. He crossed the space between them in a few strides, then walked her back against a nearby wall. Her chest was already heaving as he leaned against the wall over her, his tongue wetting his bottom lip.

“Erend,” she breathed. “I want you to kiss me. _Hard_.” She caught a flash of his grin in the split second before his lips were on hers. And ohh, she was ready for him. His lips were hungry, the heat of his mouth so tantalizing. She was moaning immediately, her fingers threading through his sweaty mohawk. 

He playfully nipped at her bottom lip and she keened, her fingers tightening and pulling his hair. Erend grunted and kissed her harder, pressing her back against the wall with his body weight. Her leg came up to wrap around him, and he gripped her under her thigh, the Carja armor plates clacking as he shoved them aside. Then he swung his hips into her forcefully, making her pull back from the kiss and cry out.

He seized the opportunity to start kissing down her neck. He growled softly as she started to rock against him. They moved against each other, voicing their pleasure.

Erend pulled back to look at her. His hands came to her breasts, fondling her over the armor and watching the way her expression changed. As he squeezed her harder, her brows knitted and she grit her teeth. She was always so responsive to his touch. He felt himself harden just thinking of the way she squirmed against him.

Then, somehow, he seemed to remember himself.

“ _Fuck_ , Aloy,” he said, swallowing. “We can’t. You need to learn this.” 

She let out a groan of disappointment so forceful that he chuckled.

“Come on, kitten. Get into the ring before we do something stupid.”

With a growl she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back into a kiss, flicking her tongue back and forth along the seam of his lips. Erend _moaned_ — deeply, powerfully, and for a second she thought he would give in.

But with a supernatural strength of will, he took a deep breath and forced himself to pull back. 

“ _Aloy_ ,” he said, his voice husky with emotion. “I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t teach you how to properly defend your body. Please. Let me help you with this. It’s one small thing I can do to help you on your mission.”

Aloy was speechless, her heart being tugged in so many directions, all of them good. But she saw the protectiveness in his eyes, and she relented, dropping her grip on his arms.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “ _Thank you_ ,” he whispered.

 

***

 

To say that Nil was not expecting company would be an understatement. He preferred to travel alone, at least when he wasn’t hunting bandits. Yet ever since he met that fire-haired Nora, he’d been questioning that solitude more and more.

Regardless, when he heard a man’s footsteps approaching his camp, he drew his bow, eager for a fight. But the man approached with his hands up in surrender, and Nil’s curiosity got the better of him. Who was this older man who would approach him without a weapon? 

“Speak,” said Nil, drawing his bow and aiming it at the intruder.

“You’re wearing the uniform of King Jiran’s army, and yet you don’t look like a soldier. Who are you?” asked the old man. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” replied Nil. “Except I already know the answer. You’re the only Carja I’ve talked to since the liberation who didn’t refer to him as ‘The Mad Sun King.’ Your loyalties are not difficult to discern.”

The old man gave him a reptilian grin. “We could use a sharp young man like you in our ranks,” he said. 

“The Carja and their petty squabbles bore me,” said Nil. “I’ve been the jailer and the jailed. Now, I seek only vengeance against the wicked.”

The older man grinned inscrutably. “You wouldn’t happen to mean bandits, now, would you? Because there have been rumors of a pair of vigilantes, a man and a woman, clearing out every bandit camp east of the Sundom.” Nil just stared at him down the sights of his bow. Then he closed one eye.

“NOW!!” cried the old man. Two figures lunged at Nil from the darkness. He managed to release his arrow, but the force of their assault threw off his aim. It landed harmlessly in the grass, and before he could fire another one his bow was being wrenched out of his hand. Nil found himself being wrestled to the ground by black-clad assailants. They made short work of binding his arms and legs, rolling him into his back to face their leader.

Nil grunted as the old man put a boot on his chest and pressed his weight down.

“My name is Manef,” said the old man calmly. “What do you know about Aloy of the Nora?”

 

***

 

They trained for hours. She was a natural, which didn’t surprise him, but she tired easily, which did. 

“We need to work on your endurance, lady,” Erend said, watching her where she lay, utterly destroyed in the center of the ring. She gasped for air, her face completely red, her eyes burning with frustration. She hated being told she couldn’t do something, but here the evidence was overwhelming.

“Let me guess,” Erend said. “You only really move in sprints when you’re hunting, right? That’s fine in the short term, but against a human opponent, you need them to get tired before you do. You need stamina, which you definitely do not have.” She made a move to sweep his leg, but he easily jumped out of the way.

“Hmm. Still dangerous when you’re tired. I like that. But you telegraphed that move from a mile away.”

Aloy glared at him from the floor. He extended a hand to lift her to her feet, but she didn’t take it. 

“Should we stop for the day, warmaid?” he asked. She shook her head stubbornly.

Erend stared down at her. Her whole body was glistening with sweat. As much as he was trying to ignore it, the sight of her on her back, fallen at his feet, was stirring something primal in him. Before he could stop himself, his gaze swept over her from head to toe, lingering on the toned places exposed by her armor. 

Aloy was still panting, but the look in his eyes made her breath still. As she lay there looking up at him, she thought of Nil’s words.

_Go and see him after he’s been fighting. You won’t believe the pleasures that await you when he forgets whether he’s fighting you or making love._

Aloy slowly licked her lips, her heart beating faster when she saw him follow the movement. Then, she loosened her armor top, sighing deeply. “ _Too tight_ ,” she muttered. Erend watched her closely, the sudden bulge in his trousers giving him away. As he adjusted himself, she arched her back against the ground, her eyes pleading.

“Captain… come here,” she whispered, her eyes beckoning him.

Unable to resist the invitation, Erend slowly lowered himself to the mat and crawled over top of her, placing one hand on either side of her head. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Staring down into her eyes, he tilted his head, sizing her up. 

“Erend, I…” She wasn’t sure what she was going to ask when she started speaking. She stared up at him dreamily. Though he was trying to hold back, his gaze on her was hungry, his pupils going dark with lust.

Her voice was breathy when she spoke. “I want to keep going,” she exhaled. “But I want to… lose to you. _Surrender_ to you. _Completely_.” At the last word, she gave him a significant look.

His eyes scanned hers. He said nothing, but she felt his fingertips trail up the hard planes of her stomach muscles. He tugged at her armor top, the looseness of it leaving her nearly exposed. Despite the heat from their activities, she shivered.

“I remember,” he said finally, his voice as deep as she’d ever heard it. “That night at the inn. You said you wanted me to, ah… _overpower_ you.”

“Yeah,” she said. Erend saw the desire in her eyes, and every bone in his body told him to give her what she wanted. And yet… she was still so naive. Should he really indulge her in this? As far as fantasies went, this was a pretty rough one. They’d be toying with consent. And he knew what _he_ wanted from her, but...

He eyed her, as if deciding whether or not he should let this go ahead. Aloy impatiently pulled him closer, drawing him into a slow, passionate kiss. Erend groaned softly. He wavered, still unsure if he should tell her this particular fantasy of his. Because this fantasy was one of utter and complete domination — of her mind, body, and soul. 

Then he felt her slim fingers stroking him through his trousers, and his last thread of restraint snapped. Staring into her gorgeous hazel eyes, and drowning in the mischievous look she was giving him, he gave in. His touch drifted higher, and his fingertips massaged the sensitive skin at the bottom of her breasts, now exposed in the armor top. She hissed in pleasure, arching up towards him. He drank in the sight of her greedily.

“Well, kitten,” he said in a low rumble. “If you wanted, you could, ah… pretend to refuse me. You can say ‘no’ or ‘stop’ and I’ll just keep going, as long as you don’t say your safe word.”

Aloy’s eyes lit up for a moment. Then, she tried to act coy. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, eyeing him significantly. Something new sparked in her gaze, something that made Erend’s breath stop and his cock throb all at once. A soft moan escaped his lips.

 _This isn’t just love_ , Erend thought. _This is something far, far rarer_.

“Well then,” he said, his fingertips slipping higher until he was gripping the back of her neck. He pulled her in close, speaking in a low, dangerous voice right next to her ear. “Let’s play a game, kitty cat. First one to five pins is the winner. And the winner gets to do what they want to the loser. That sound good to you?” 

She nodded, shuddering.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he asked. At this, he stood up again, moving into a grappling position in the ring.

Aloy got to her feet. She let out a deep breath, noticing how his eyes swept hungrily over her body. She moved into place opposite him, lowering herself into a grappling stance, raising her arms near her face for defense.

“Ready?” he asked gruffly. She nodded. “On three. One… two…” She angled her body, anticipating his attack. “Three!”

When Erend rushed at her she was ready, stepping easily out of the way. She was a lot faster than he was, and it was easier for her to avoid his attacks than to counter them.

Then, she felt Erend’s arms around her, and found herself being dragged somewhere across the mat. She gasped. How had he turned around and grabbed her so quickly?

Something hard pressed against her back, and in her daze, she thought of something he’d said to her the very first time they’d met.

 _We Vanguard are the Sun King’s best. Might even give a Nora warmaid like you more trouble than she can handle._

At the time, she’d wondered what that meant. But now, with the way he had her helplessly in his grip, she understood something she hadn’t then. She was _completely_ at his mercy.

Erend had her pinned with her back to the wall. With one forearm he pressed his weight against her collarbones, leaning into her. She thrashed, but try as she might, she couldn’t even get an inch of freedom from him. Erend bit his lip, that dark look flickering in his eyes. Aloy gasped for air and swallowed.

Looking right into her eyes, Erend roughly sucked on the fingertips of his free hand. The sight nearly made her stop breathing. Then she felt the heat of his palm as he pressed against her lower belly and slipped his hand down the front of her leggings. 

“ _Oh!_ ” she moaned, squirming. Erend ignored her and she felt his fingers slip lower, gliding down through her curls, and down even lower, feeling where she was already so wet for him. He groaned in satisfaction. He stroked teasingly over the lips of her pussy, making her moan and look away.

“Gotcha,” he said in a low voice.

Then, in a single slick movement, he penetrated her fully with one of his thick fingers. Aloy’s jaw dropped open, a broken mewl escaping her throat. He roughly fingered her pussy and she started whimpering, high and fast. “ _ONE_ ,” he grunted. 

Then just as abruptly, he pulled his hand away and released her, leaving her to stagger forward a few steps. He was already back in the ring.

“Come on, kitten,” he said in a teasing voice. “What are you waiting for?”

Letting out a growl of frustration, she charged at him, and for a second he even looked surprised. Then he took a step back and angled his body, narrowly avoiding where she had tried to grab him. With one quick sweep of his leg he had her off balance again. She gasped as he caught her weight and bore her quickly to the ground. Then she hollered as he flipped her over.

He held her down on the mat, her face pressed uncomfortably into the stiff straw, his hands firmly planted on her shoulders. She tried to press up, but she could barely even shift his weight on top of her. He rolled his hips teasingly, chuckling at her efforts. She let out a low moan of resignation. He began sliding one of hand down the trembling flank of her back.

“ _C-captain_ …” she moaned.

He slipped his hand down the back of her leggings. With his whole hand he cupped the folds of her pussy, stroking her with determined energy. Aloy was too stunned to even move. Erend leaned in close, looming above her. 

“ _Two_ ,” he grunted. Then he pressed two fingers firmly into her pussy, spreading her wide and making her cry out. She moaned helplessly at the size of the intrusion. 

He fingered her shamelessly, enjoying the way her hips bucked uselessly as she squirmed beneath. She shook her head and groaned, panting vocally. 

Then, just as quickly, he pulled his fingers out. He gave her a couple of light, teasing taps on her backside. 

“ _Oh!!_ ” she breathed. But he was already on his feet again, staring at her with a teasing look. 

“Something wrong?” he asked gruffly, raising his arms and getting back into position. Aloy whimpered and stood up, facing him again in the ring. Soon she was squaring off with him again.

But this time, Aloy had something up her sleeve. The next time Erend grappled with her, she waited for him to try to pull her over. When he finally did, rather than resisting, she charged in the same direction he was pulling her. He let out a yell of surprise as he lost his balance, and they both went tumbling onto the mat. She scrambled on top of him and pinned his shoulders down.

“ _One_ ,” she said triumphantly. He bared his teeth at her as she preened. He didn’t say anything as she let him up. And he settled back into the fighting stance with a hard look in his eye. 

When the next round started, he lunged at her so quickly she didn’t even have time to think. She attempted a dodge, but he hadn’t lunged at her center of mass. She realized too late that his target had been her arm, which he grabbed and quickly folded behind her. Aloy cried out, but it was no use. With her arm pinned behind her back, he walked her over to a nearby steel table littered with assorted weaponry. In one sweeping motion, he cleared the table and shoved her roughly against it. Then he used his body weight to bend her forwards.

Her teeth clenched and she let out a scared, animalistic moan. “ _Captain!!_ ” she cried out, her voice high and strained. Her feet scrambled for purchase as he bent her over until her face was pressed against the cool metal of the table.

Once again, his body weight didn’t give her an inch of freedom. This time he didn’t just slide his hand down her leggings — he roughly tugged at the waistband until they were halfway off her, bunching up around her knees. 

Aloy wasn’t prepared for what came next. Gripping her ass cheek, Erend teasingly stroked over her asshole with a small movement of his thumb. Her body jerked so hard the steel table moved beneath them.

Erend hummed in satisfaction. “I think you like that, warmaid.”

”N-no!” she cried. He stroked over her there again, slowly, watching in fascination at the glorious way it twitched under his touch. 

“ _C-captain_ …” she whimpered.

She heard him grunt, then she felt something warm and wet on her skin. With a gasp she realized he must have spit on her there. Her eyes bugged out as he stroked his thumb over her again, spreading the wetness. Her body jerked again, and this time she cried out in an entirely new way. The sound nearly made Erend go cross-eyed.

“ _CAPTAIN!!_ ” she moaned. “ _Please_ , n-not yet. I’m not ready.” 

He grunted. “Alright, kitten, since you asked so nicely,” he said, removing his hand from her. “We’ll save that for another day. But first…”

Aloy whimpered again as he massaged the firm globes of her ass. He rubbed his hands in slow, teasing circles, the way he had when he had spanked her so relentlessly on the dining room table.

But he didn’t spank her. His fingertips slipped lower, teasing over the very edge of her curls. 

Aloy sucked air through her teeth. 

“ _Three_ ,” he said in a low, dangerous voice.

“W-wait!” she moaned. 

He ignored her. It wasn’t her safe word, he knew, which meant she was starting to play with refusing him. And he wanted to let her get used to the feeling. His heart beat faster to know that she trusted him enough to do this, to let him have this new and intimate kind of surrender.

She trembled under his touch. He breathed heavily right next to the shell of her ear as he carefully worked three of his fingers into her. It was a tight fit, and despite their role play, his motions were slow and deliberate. 

“ _Fuck, Erend_ ,” she gritted out, struggling to take him in. He hummed softly in satisfaction. He must’ve been enjoying himself too, she realized: he hadn’t punished her for using his real name.

With his fingers fully seated inside her, he began to thrust his hand in and out. Aloy made a choked sound, her legs straining as she fought, uselessly, for somewhere to go. 

“No escaping for you, warmaid,” he said in a low voice. “Now be a good girl and take it.”

Aloy snarled in frustration, but was quickly overcome with the way his fingers were pressing against that sweet spot just inside her. She let out a low, sensual moan as he worked her over slowly and deliberately. 

“ _P-please_ ,” she whimpered pathetically. What she was begging him for, she didn’t know. She heard him chuckle right next to her ear. 

“ _Oh, you like this?_ ” he asked in a low voice. She groaned in dismay as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her. She staggered to her feet and turned to face him. He had a hungry look in his eyes as she pulled up her leggings. Her lips parted, and she saw him give her a raunchy smile before the hard look returned to his eyes. Wordlessly he took a step backward, beckoning her once more into the ring. 

They grappled again, and this time, they seemed fairly evenly matched. Erend had her beat on size, of course, but Aloy was fast and agile on her feet. Each time one of them seemed pinned down, they managed to twist away or push back at the last second. The round went on for longer than any of their previous matches, long enough to leave both of them utterly exhausted. Finally, Aloy had nearly managed to get Erend on his back again, but at the last moment he flipped them, leaving her face-up on the surface of the mat. She immediately felt him fumbling for something, and she groaned. 

_...more trouble than she can handle..._

“Captain, wait, please, _please wait_ …” she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. Then she felt him pull her leggings down again. But this time, despite her kicking, he pulled them all the way off her. She was left there in just her armor skirt, panting and squirming. 

“ _Mmmm_ …” said Erend, the sound coming out low and dirty. He held her down with one powerful arm planted in the center of her chest, the other starting to roam over her body. His hands on her were greedy, gripping her and exploring the softness of her curves — her thighs, her waist, her breasts. Aloy gritted her teeth and tried to arch her back, but couldn’t move him. She felt his hand slip down again, his fingertips spreading the wetness of her entrance.

She lurched so hard her shoulders lifted, and Erend had to pin her down again.

“ _Bad girl_ ,” he snarled, and she whimpered helplessly. “Now open your eyes and don’t take them off me.” 

She obeyed, and the first thing she noticed was the sweat pouring down his face, falling in scattered drops on the mat. The second was the villainous look in his eyes as he teased her entrance with his fingers. 

Aloy fought to keep her eyes open at the intrusion. Her breath caught as he slipped in a second finger, and she squirmed helplessly when he added a third. Her face was red, her breath heaving, but she kept her eyes on his. With a knowing look he made a kissy face at her. Then her eyes went wide. He was pressing a fourth finger into her, spreading her farther than she’d ever been spread. Her breath huffed in sweet agony as she watched him, her whole body alight with the way he was using her.

As he slowly worked her open, she let out a series of moans so varied and charged it was almost like she was speaking a sentence. She felt _everything_ as he worked four of his thick fingers deep inside her. His eyes were taunting her, but she held his gaze, her teeth clenched in effort. She stared in bliss at his unbreaking dominance. 

Being so vulnerable like this, so opened to the world, made her feel things she’d never felt. She stared up at Erend, panting, and started to crave one thing only: to please _him_. Anything he wanted to do, she would do it. She rocked her hips against him, the view of her core so obscene that once Erend looked he couldn’t take his eyes off it.

Soon, only his thumb was outside her. With his other arm, he gently released her from where he had her pinned. 

“ _Don’t move_ ,” he warned.

Then he lowered his face down until she could feel his hot breath in her curls. She shuddered as she felt his tongue begin to explore her there.

He began gently licking her, stroking her clit with his tongue in exactly the way she liked. She drew a deep gasp and Erend groaned, lapping harder over her sensitive bud. Then he began slowly moving his hand in time with his licks. “ _Captain_ ,” she whimpered pathetically, arching against him, inviting the abuse. He didn’t disappoint her. He gave her a few hard licks over her folds before burying his face in her and sucking her clit _hard_. Aloy was so turned on she wasn’t even thinking, just drowning in the pleasure he was giving her.

“Am I doing good, Master?” she blurted out. His eyes locked on hers.

“So, so good, kitten,” he said, not missing a beat. “You’ve got such a _pretty_ little pussy.”

Aloy preened from the praise, spreading her legs wide and rocking against him invitingly. Erend clenched his teeth as he moaned, his breath heavy.

“So tight and wet,” he continued, his voice almost dreamy. “Can’t wait to _ruin_ it. Because by the time I’m done, no other man’s gonna want you.”

Aloy’s breath staggered, and she cried out in objection.

His voice was thick when he spoke again. “And as much as I want to fuck you right now, I still need to earn my prize. So one more round, kitten. Let’s go.” 

He gently pulled his hand out of her, kissing her once in her curls as he pulled away. At the loss of his hand, she let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She stared motionlessly at the ceiling, blinking up at the rafters. Erend leaned into view. 

“Let’s go, warmaid. We’re not done here,” he said. She groaned and made her way to her feet.

When she resumed her fighting stance, Erend seemed distracted. She realized it must be because without her leggings, her curls and everything else were on full display. It must have been quite the sight as she sprang around the ring, trying to find a good angle on him. He licked his lips subconsciously, his eyes predatory as they watched her movements. 

Finally, sick of waiting, Erend lunged at her. He grabbed her by the arms, and struggle as she might, she couldn’t stop him from bearing her all the way to the ground. Without saying a word he flipped her over so she was on her stomach. He held her down with her face pressed against the mat, her body awkwardly folded in half. She moaned as he pulled her ass up high in the air.

“ _Five!_ ” he barked. “You lose, kitten. And now, lucky you, I get to claim my _prize_.” 

“N-no, wait, _please!!_ ” she whimpered. He just laughed. She felt him fumble with his trousers and line himself up with her entrance. 

“S-stop!!”

He slipped into her with a satisfied grunt, causing her to cry out. With a single determined movement he thrust into her _hard_ , filling her up all the way to the root. She wailed desperately, her body jerking as she struggled against him. 

“ _C-captain, p-please don’t!!_ ” she cried out.

“ _Surrender_ ,” he growled. He gave her a few hard thrusts, her cries filling the air as she squirmed helplessly. Then he spanked her, hard. “ _I SAID SURRENDER!!_ ”

She wilted beneath him, her breathing heavy. “Yes Sir,” she said, moaning weakly. She didn’t even bother resisting him. She did what she had to to keep her ass in the air, but that was all.

“So, she remembers how to submit,” he said breezily. He bucked into her sporadically, refusing to set a rhythm. “Maybe this time I won’t even have to spank her raw to get her to listen.” Aloy shuddered, goosebumps rising over her body.

“ _I’m all yours, Captain_ ,” she said softly.

“ _Damn right you are_.”

He fucked her good and hard for a long time. He was clearly enjoying himself, vocally moaning out his pleasure with every stroke. Aloy was dripping with arousal, but without any direct stimulation to her clit, she knew it’d be almost impossible for her to get off. He seemed to know it too, but he made no movement to stimulate her. He wasn’t giving, only taking.

Pushed to the point of exhaustion, Aloy’s muscles were giving out, and she trembled. Erend gave a dark little laugh. “What’s the matter, you tired?” he said mockingly. He pressed his weight on her almost fully, forcing her flat against the ground. She moaned desperately.

He picked up the pace, drilling into her in this new position. He brought his lips right next to her ear, his voice quiet but incredibly rough. “You like that, warmaid?” he gritted out.

After a moment, she stuttered, “Y-yes Sir!” He grunted in satisfaction. 

“She’s learning,” he said.

His body was all around hers, covering her from head to toe and caging her in with his arms on the sides. Still pistoning his hips into her from behind, he impulsively kissed the back of her neck. Aloy wailed in happiness. He could be buried balls deep in her and she’d still be craving his touch. With a few rough movements, Erend sped up.

“Look at me,” he huffed. Aloy craned her neck around. The angle was awkward but she managed to raise her eyes to his. 

To her surprise, Erend brought one of his fingertips to his mouth and sucked, giving her a smoldering look. 

She was already panting under the ruthless motions of his hips, but now she gasped. 

“I love tasting your surrender,” he said in a rough voice. “Tangy.”

Aloy closed her eyes and groaned animalistically, unable to properly cope with how turned on that made her.

“I didn’t say you could close your eyes,” he warned. Blinking, she looked up at him again. He went down the row of his fingers one by one, sucking them and looking her straight in the eye. When he finished, he gave her a dark look that made her lips part in a groan. She was wrecked — sweating, swaying beneath him, with fresh bruises from the fight blossoming on her skin. Erend smirked in satisfaction.

_Mine. Every part of you belongs to me. Even your pleasure._

Erend abruptly pulled out of her. Aloy wailed at the loss, but he ignored her. “On your back,” he said almost boredly.

Aloy was still a few seconds behind, reeling at the loss of his cock and pressing her legs together uselessly. In a second he was leaning over her, crowding into her face so close his nose was almost pressed against hers. 

“I said _on your back_ ,” he gritted out. With a hasty moan she did as he said. He immediately got to work unfastening her armor top and skirt, and before she knew it she was naked under him. Once he had tossed her armor to the side he was on her in seconds, parting her legs roughly. The look in his eyes was so _cold_. It was the same look she’d seen when she was tied to his table, helplessly looking up at him as he decided what to do with her body.

_Erend… my villain..._

She moaned as Erend gripped himself at the base, jerking himself. She barely had time to brace herself before he was pushing into her with a wild growl. Her pussy pulsed around him, slick with desire. 

He pushed in harder. The tortured music of her voice as he bottomed out made his cock jump. He locked eyes with her and snarled. Then, he grit his teeth and fucked her like he was sawing a hole in her. 

Aloy was immediately making so much noise, scratching her fingernails down his pecs and moaning incoherently. Erend’s eyes roved over her mistreated body, taking in all the parts of her that were lightly bruised or rosy pink from being pinned against the surfaces of the training hall. Then his eyes trailed lower. He grabbed one of her breasts, making her keen against him. Then he bent down and fluttered his tongue over her nipple. “Wait, p-please!” she said, her voice frantic at the overstimulation. 

But he didn’t stop teasing her, alternating licks and sucks as she kicked desperately beneath him. He brought his teeth down to nip at the sensitive bud and she writhed so hard she nearly threw him off. He growled and caged her in with his body again, staring down at her in deep want. 

She looked up at him helplessly as he swung his hips. His gray-blue eyes were on fire for her, his heavy breathing making him sound almost animal. Her gaze dropped to where his lips were glossy and parted. She was getting close now...

“M-master, will you let me come?” she breathed.

He grunted. “I suppose. But not until I tell you. You got that?”

She nodded, unable to keep the grin off her lips. “Am I doing good, Master?” she asked, scanning his eyes pleadingly.

“So, so good, kitten,” he said, panting. “Such beautiful tits, too. You’re such a _good… little... cocksleeve_ for your Master,” he said, punctuating his words with heavy thrusts. She groaned in ecstasy.

“Thank you, Sir,” she exhaled. He grunted in satisfaction.

Aloy stared up at Erend’s powerful body as he moved on top of her. She relished in the feeling of his sweat against her skin. As he ravaged her she couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that blossomed for him, this gorgeous man who always knew how to take her to new heights of pleasure. Her eyes were overjoyed, her pussy trembling under his relentless assault.

Aloy closed her eyes.

“Erend… I… I love…”

His movements stuttered, his panting so loud he almost couldn’t hear her. He recovered just in time to watch her eyes go far away in desire.

Suddenly she gripped both of his arms and cried out. She stared up at him, her eyes begging as he felt her pussy start to clench under his thrusts.

Erend groaned and leaned forward, almost kissing her. “ _Come for me. Oh fuck, come for me, Aloy. Let me feel your pleasure. Do it. Come all over your Master’s cock_.”

Aloy cried out incoherently, her pussy spasming all around him.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!!_ ” she yelled, a girly scream piercing the last word in a way that took Erend _right_ to his edge.

Aloy was trembling, the aftershocks of her orgasm making her hips twitch and her lips quiver.

Erend groaned and slipped an arm under her lower back, making her arch up against him. “Good girl,” he growled. “Now use that tight little body and milk the cum out of me. MOVE!!!”

With a sharp cry she ground her hips against him, pushing through her orgasm to pleasure him. 

“ _Oh, FUCK yes_ …” he groaned through his teeth. His eyes went halfway closed as they glazed over in want. He had stopped moving, letting her do all the work, but now he couldn’t help himself. He gazed down at her with such a villainous look in his eyes that Aloy gasped. Then her eyes went wide as he gave her an evil grin.

Then, he railed her with everything he had, loudly groaning out his pleasure. “ _Don’t stop_ ,” he growled. Aloy gasped, then _groaned_ , speeding up her motions. Her muscles were on fire as she pulsed her hips against him. Her fingernails dragged down his back.

“ _Master… please… come inside me… please_ ,” she begged.

She felt a gasp leave her throat as he made a tight fist in her hair. Her neck was pulled back at a harsh angle as she heard his cum grunts start, but she was in ecstasy. Erend’s face contorted in perfect agony as his hips stuttered. Three strokes later he was coming his brains out, groaning like he’d been stabbed and thrusting into her so hard she lifted off the ground. Aloy’s eyes rolled back in her head. She held him close as he bucked against her, loving the feeling of being pinned under his strong, sweaty body. 

“ _Ohhhh you bad girl_ ,” he growled against her neck. “ _You know how to take a cock, don't you? F-fuck… ohhh, FUCK!!_ ” His hips jerked against hers a few more times as he spent the last of himself in her.

Aloy sighed in deep pleasure as she felt him shudder and collapse against her, his head falling to her chest. She stroked his hair gently as his breathing came down.

“ _Erend, Erend_ …” she sighed in bliss. She felt his lips plant a few hairy kisses on her neck, and she giggled. “That tickles,” she said softly. Erend grunted, kissing her harder.

At that moment, they faintly heard the sound of footsteps, followed by a door closing. Erend’s eyes snapped open. 

“ _Shit!_ ” he said, sitting up. Aloy made a displeased sound. Erend looked at her apologetically as he fastened his trousers.

“Kitten, that was incredible, you’re incredible, and I need to keep cuddling you. But we can’t stay here. Meet me at home in a few minutes, I just need to lock up.” She gave him an exaggerated pout. 

“Please?” he said with a cheesy grin, batting his eyelashes. She burst out laughing, shaking her head.

“Alright, _fine_ ,” she said with an exaggerated sigh. “Now what did you do with my clothes?”

 

***

 

As Erend finished locking up the Vanguard headquarters, he was startled to run into Magnus on his way out the door. The man eyed him knowingly. Erend must have let his surprise show on his face, because Magnus chuckled and shook his head.

“All those weeks ago in the Embrace… she had a nightmare, huh?” teased Magnus. Erend completely froze. Then his face turned red. 

“Relax, I’m not going to turn you in,” said Magnus.

Erend sighed in relief, and couldn’t believe it when Magnus started laughing. “Sir… you’re the _Captain_ , remember? I can’t exactly turn you in to _yourself_.” Erend turned an even darker shade of scarlet, avoiding Magnus’s eyes.

“I know _she_ certainly knows it,” Magnus continued, a teasing note in his voice. “I heard her screaming it all the way across the—”

“Magnus,” said Erend, fighting to get the words out. “How much would I have to pay you to never mention this to anyone?”

He huffed in laughter. “You’d have to keep me drunk until the snowmelt.”

“Deal.”

“Oh, and I’m still going to tell everyone.”

“ _Fire and spit_ ,” breathed Erend.

When he noticed Magnus was still standing there, he leveled his gaze at him. “What??” he said, some of the fire returning to his voice.

Magnus just shook his head. “You’re into some weird shit, Erend Vanguardsman. I always knew the treelings were freaks, but hell…”

For a moment, Erend stared him down. Then he sighed, relenting. “You have _no_ idea,” he said, a note of laughter returning to his voice. 

“Does she let you—”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” said Erend. “The hell were you doing skulking around the sparring ring, anyway?”

“Oh, I was nowhere near it,” Magnus said with some amusement. “I was patrolling the lower terrace. But your woman… she’s got a strong set of lungs, that one.”

Erend’s face dropped into his hands, and Magnus clapped him on the back.

“By the forge, I love her so much,” said Erend into his hands. 

Magnus snorted. “Lucky man,” he said. Then, a moment later, he added, “And from the way it sounded, lucky woman, too.”

 

***

 

When Erend got back to his apartment, Aloy was waiting for him wearing nothing but a soft smile. They didn’t even make it all the way onto his bed before he was on her again. He just bent her over the side of his mattress and did her from behind until her cries echoed off the walls. The _sounds_ she was making… it was enough to make a man weep. It wasn’t long before he was holding her climaxing body tight in his arms, filling her up and tasting her name on his lips.

 _Aloy… oh Aloy, my love_ … 

When he finished, Aloy turned around and gave him a seductive look. After the naughtiness of what they’d done at Vanguard headquarters, she was wrapped around his finger and eager for more. 

“ _Ohhh_ , kitty cat,” he said, catching his breath. “The Captain needs a break if you want any more of that tonight.”

When she made a disapproving sound, he crawled up onto the bed, gently pulling her with him. “Cuddle with me for at least a few minutes, darling,” he said. “Please?” 

She made a discouraged sound. But she was unable to resist his outstretched arms, and she laid down on his chest. Her eyes immediately drifted closed. She was tired too, she’d just been too horny to notice. 

He pulled her tight against his chest, his breathing slowly coming down. By now they were both covered in sweat. The smell of her skin was divine, her scent warm and heady in his lungs. He groaned deeply, powerfully, a sound that seemed to come from deep in his soul. Like the primordial part of his brain knew she was his mate.

His voice was thick when he spoke again. “I barely even remember what life was like before you, Aloy.” 

“Probably less sweaty,” she said against his chest.

He laughed, hugging her even harder against himself. She made a constricted sound, then pretended to try and escape, thrashing wildly against his embrace.

“Not so fast, warmaid,” he said in a gravelly approximation of his dominant voice. Aloy sputtered.

“Okay stop, that’s really confusing me,” she laughed.

His arms snaked around her waist. “What’s wrong, warmaid?” he said in the same voice. “Don’t you like it when I hold you down and do naughty things to you?”

She drew a breath of air through her teeth, then moaned in frustration.

“You’re teasing me!!”

“Turnabout is fair play, _warmaid_ ,” he said, rolling his hips against her thigh.

“ _Erend!!_ ”

With a grunt he leveraged his body weight to flip her over onto her back. He thought he had the upper hand, but she raised one eyebrow at him mischievously. Then she put on an expression of passive obedience. “It’s an honor to surrender to you, Master,” she said in a breathy voice. 

Erend stopped breathing for a second. Then he buried his face in her hair, a giddy laugh escaping him. “ _By the Sun, Aloy_ ,” he blurted out. “ _I love you so much_.”

Aloy softly drew a breath.

Erend’s eyes went wide when he realized what he’d said. “Ahh, you know, forget I said anything, I—”

“You… love me?” she asked quietly.

He pulled back, a look on his face that made him look much younger than his years. They stared into each other’s eyes as if searching for something. He swallowed.

 _Guess it’s time_.

“Y-yeah. I do,” he said. He looked so nervous, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

She stared back at him, speechless, her wide eyes mirroring his.

When he spoke again there was something soft in his voice, almost an ache. 

“Aloy, I love you with… with my whole heart. That’s the honest truth. And… now you know.” He gently brought a hand up to stroke the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered closed. Now that he had started telling her his feelings, he found he couldn’t stop.

“And you don’t need to say it back if now isn’t the time,” he continued. “I don’t need to hear it from you. I just… I’ve been hopelessly in love with you since… well, pretty much since the beginning. And it finally slipped out, so I guess—“

Erend’s voice was muffled by the hungry press of Aloy’s lips on his. He moaned in surprise. Without stopping her kisses, he felt her throw a leg over his body and straddle him. He _groaned_ , his heart pounding in ecstasy. The fact that she was doing this and she knew — she _knew_ he was hopelessly in love with her — made his arms wrap around her body like he never wanted to let her go. The sensation of her hot breath on his face was sweeter than any wine.

She rocked her hips against him. Without breaking the kiss he gripped his cock and stroked himself against her wetness, painting a hot stripe up and down her core. Aloy pulled back, crying out in pleasure.

With the easiest of movements he pushed into her, her body opening up to embrace him like a dream. His gray-blue eyes stared into hers, his heart aching with so much desire he thought he would burst. She gave him a look of pure longing before her eyes fluttered shut and she began to move.

Aloy was riding him, but their chests stayed pressed together as she kissed him. Her moans already sounded… different. Less wild, more sensual. She rocked her hips just enough to drive pleasure in both of their bodies. He moaned in appreciation, touching her with such care that she trembled. He wanted to savor her, treasure her, let her know how much she mattered to him by satisfying her body.

Erend’s hands caressed her whole back as she moved on top of him. Then, unable to help himself, he explored the dramatic curve between her waist and hips. Craving more, his rough hands slipped lower, cupping the roundness of her ass. He groaned at the gentle quaking of her body as she rode him. The sway of her flesh under his fingertips was indescribable. Aloy mewled softly as he gripped her with the broad span of his hands. 

” _Erend_ ,” she exhaled. He gripped her tighter, following her movements.

Aloy moaned in appreciation, but she didn’t go wild on him like she usually did when he touched her there. Looking up into her tawny eyes, so warm and appreciative, he had a realization. Before, she would have eagerly used his body to get herself off, taking him along for the ride. But now, for the first time, it felt like they were actually _making love_. 

As if reading his mind, Aloy took his face in her hands and guided him into the softest kiss, so much gentler than her usual way with him. Not that he minded when his fierce little war kitten was rough with his body, but now he was seeing a different side of her for the first time. She seemed almost... nervous. She felt like who she was — a young woman, inexperienced, making love to him tentatively but soulfully. As her tongue softly probed between his lips, Erend's heart pounded like a hammer. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to experience this side of her. Hell, to _feel_ this side of her— intimately and completely.

Erend’s tongue stroked against hers, encouraging her. Craving even more closeness, he threaded his fingers through her hair. She gave a musical little sigh and kissed him harder, arching her back. His eyes rolled back at the sensation of her firm breasts pressed against his chest. He couldn’t take it. His hands dropped down between them, gently caressing both her breasts.

Aloy gasped softly. Then she began moaning out her pleasure, spurring him on even more. Her sensitive breasts were so responsive to his touch, and he wanted to give her all the pleasure she deserved. He fondled her tenderly, paying special attention to her beautiful pink nipples. Leaning forward, he drew one into his mouth and sucked. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised roguishly, and her jaw dropped in _deep_ arousal. As he lapped over her with his tongue she nearly writhed right off him. He felt himself harden at the sound of her hard little moans, getting off on the desperate way she bucked against him. 

“ _Ohh Erend, fuck_ …” she moaned.

The gentle sounds of his mouth on her— sucking, licking, teasing— were music to her ears. She thought she could get off on nipple play alone.

Erend stared up at her, his gray-blue eyes full of emotion. He couldn’t help staring at her lips, already so shiny and kiss-bitten. Her gorgeous hazel eyes were giving him a desperate look, like she was waiting for something. He pulled back, wiping his mouth. “I love you, Aloy,” he breathed. He felt her whole body shudder.

Her hands slipped down to his chest, and she pushed him back into the bed. He looked up at her in curiosity. There was tenderness in her touch as she raked her nails over him, gently scratching everywhere she could reach. But it was nothing like the savage claw marks she usually left on him. Her eyes on him were filled with some unspoken emotion, the rocking of her hips saying more than words ever could. He was overjoyed at her sweetness. He was sure of it now — this wasn’t just about physical connection for her, either, but the emotional bond they had forged in all their time together. 

His hands traveled down to grip her waist, and he used his strength to pull her body straight down. She keened at the new feeling, her hips grinding hard against his as he held her tight against him.

She made a desperate sound. The rolling of her hips sped up, and her lips parted in ecstasy. “Erend... Captain... _Master_ ,” she breathed, beads of sweat dripping down her skin as she rode him hard. “You’re amazing. You make me feel so _fucking_ good.”

He buried his face in her neck. “You deserve it,” he breathed next to her ear. “You’re incredible. The whole world knows it. I’ve been in love with you since the first time we spoke. And Aloy... I always will be.”

With a desperate sound she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, slipping her tongue even deeper into his mouth. With the movement of their bodies it was hot and sloppy, even a little clumsy. Erend didn’t care. He was a soldier. He knew when his duty was to be an unfailing wall of muscle. And right now this incredible woman just needed him to keep fucking her senseless. It wasn’t long before she started clenching around him, her voice piercing the night.

“ _Hold me tighter,_ ” she panted. Erend eagerly granted her wish, wrapping his arms around her and using all of his considerable strength to hold her hips tight against his. 

Aloy keened. The pressure on her clit was _incredible_ , and she let the last of her inhibition slip away as she chased her release. She rutted against him like a rabbit, and he fucked her through it like it was his job. She hollered as she started to come, arching away from his kisses and grinding her sex _hard_ against him. The rocking of her belly against his nearly unmade him as he tried to keep giving her what she needed. Finally, at long last, the rapid twitching of her hips powered her through a climax unlike any she’d ever felt. She _screamed_ , the contractions of her pussy squeezing hard over his whole length. 

“ _Erend! EREND!!!_ ” she cried, coming fast and hard as her hips snapped against his. Erend could only watch in awe. He could hardly believe his eyes as the curve of her ass jump over and over again as her orgasm rocked its way through her body.

Finally, panting, she slumped against him, letting out a low groan of satisfaction against his chest. He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Done already?” he asked, his voice thick. She made an angry-sounding grunt. Then she pushed herself off his chest and looked at him.

“Not even close,” she said, rocking her hips and tugging him shamelessly. 

“ _OH!_ ” Erend grunted, not expecting the rush of sensation. This time, it was Aloy who smiled evilly. She rolled her hips quickly, making him gasp for air. Erend’s hands traced over her body, trying to ground himself, but Aloy kept up the brutal pace. It felt good to be riding him like this, for once controlling his pleasure entirely. She could get used to this… no wonder Erend liked it so much.

She sat up straight over him, tracing both hands down the front of his chest as she rode him like a Strider.

“Oh, Aloy, _kitten_ …” he moaned.

“You’re so good to me, Erend,” she breathed. “Let me do this for you.” Erend groaned, his eyes falling halfway closed. He nodded, not even sure what he’d agreed to.

Aloy pushed herself down on him until she was fully bottomed out. Erend bucked into her with a surprised moan. She rode him hard, ruthlessly giving him pleasure. Her hips gyrated at an inhuman pace, and Erend’s voice turned to nonsensical moans. He stared up at her, his goddess, his war kitten, his perfect woman. 

“ _Ohhh, you feel so good_ ,” she moaned, trailing her fingertips over the curves of her own body. Erend watched her hungrily, his groans low and desperate. She rocked against him shamelessly as she fondled her own breasts. All of a sudden Erend bucked into her so hard she nearly toppled over.

“Aloy, I- _I’m gonna come_ ,” he panted. His hands on her body were suddenly firm and demanding, shoving her back and forth over his cock just the way he wanted. At the last moment he sat up, kissing all over her neck as she moaned in surprise and pleasure. 

Erend felt her delicious pussy start to clench around him again. “ _Aloy_ ,” he moaned against her neck, panting hard. “ _I love you. I love you. I love you_.”

She cried out in pleasure. Unable to help herself, she grabbed the back of his head and plundered his mouth with her tongue. A few seconds later, Aloy moaned deeply as she felt him start to come. She used what leverage she had to ride him up and down, _loving_ the way he gasped and groaned against her lips.

She untangled her tongue from his just long enough to whisper, “ _Yeah, fuck me like a whore, Master_...” and in an instant he was _gone_. 

With a sharp cry Erend pounded her mercilessly, burying himself deep in her pussy over and over until he came. Aloy’s jaw dropped as she felt him twitch and spurt deep inside her, holding her hips down firmly over his as he filled her. It was too much for Aloy, being controlled and used so eagerly like this. Erend was still holding her tightly, fully bottomed out in her and groaning like a madman when yet another climax hit her. She threw her head back and writhed against him as the waves of pleasure washed over her, held firmly in place by Erend’s strong hands.

He panted, staring at her reverently. He loved the way she looked when she came, the way her skin flushed and her face contorted in ecstasy. He loved the way she exhaled his name like some kind of prayer. He even loved that he sometimes had to move his head when she came because she was so loud. He loved… _her_.

 

***

 

A while later, once Erend had brought them some water and cuddled her for a while, they were sitting up in his bed. Aloy’s head was on his shoulder, her whole body glowing with satisfaction. They talked about everything and nothing. Their fingers were interlaced, their fingertips playing gently.

At a lull in the conversation, Erend kissed her hand. “Aloy… I’ve been doing some thinking,” he said. Sensing the seriousness in his tone, she sat up and looked at him across the headboard.

“It’s about Helis,” he continued. “The guy’s a monster. He deserves to die every bit as much as Dervahl. Probably even more. And the fact that he’s after _you_ just makes me want to bury my hammer in his skull even more.” He paused, looking deep into her eyes. She waited for him to continue, unsure where this was going.

Erend swallowed. “Aloy, ever since you told me how he threatened you at the Sun Ring, I… I haven’t been able to sleep properly. Steel to my bones, I will never let you face this fight again alone. Never. So I’ve made a decision: From now on, wherever you go, I go. If you’ll have me.” He kissed her hand again.

Aloy was so shocked she didn’t speak for a few seconds, only stared back at him as if she’d heard wrong. “W-what?” she said finally. “But I-I’m faster on my own. And what about the Vanguard??”

He shook his head, staring into her hazel eyes. “You’re more important than all that. They can replace me if they have to. But you… you’re irreplaceable, Aloy.”

Aloy forgot to breathe for a moment. Aside from Rost, no one had ever made her feel loved. Hell, no one had ever even made her feel _wanted_. And here was Erend offering to throw his whole life away just for her.

Her eyes were curious now, searching his. “Do you really want this?” she asked quietly. “You’d leave your whole life behind just because of some conjecture of mine about the Old Ones?”

“In a heartbeat,” he said, kissing her. She moaned softly, the familiar tickle of his mustache making her feel so at home.

When they parted, she gazed up at him, lost in the warmth of his smile. It took her a few moments to remember what they were even talking about. 

“But, Erend…” she said finally. “This is crazy! Meridian needs you. And so does Av… so does the king. And what would Ersa have wanted?” 

Aloy was tucking the same stubborn strand of red hair behind her ear over and over again. Erend’s hand came to rest over hers, stilling her anxious movements. 

“She’d want me to do the right thing. Protecting you, and the HADES mission, is the right thing.”

She looked up at him. Her expression was open, searching. “Would you really do that for me?” she whispered.

Trailing his fingertips down the side of her face, he leaned forward and kissed her again. “ _Yes_ ,” he whispered against her lips.

They kissed for a long time. Slow, tender, and deeply felt. It was like she was seeing the strength of his devotion for the first time. She felt like she was drunk and floating all at once.

When they finally parted, Erend smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

“You’re the brains of this team, Aloy. But I can be the muscle whenever you need me. That’s a promise.”

She smiled shyly. “Okay,” she said. “You win, Erend.”

“Good,” he said, planting a playful kiss on her nose. “That makes twice today, by my count.”

Aloy laughed and he tackled her back onto the bed, enjoying that delighted shriek she always did when he threw her around.

 _Hm. Now there’s a thought_. 

He was just cuddling up to her again when there was a hard knock at the door.

Erend froze. His face took on an ashen color, and his hands clenched into fists. The change didn’t escape Aloy’s notice. 

“Are you expecting someone?” she asked quietly. He looked at her, an entirely new expression on his face. Though she had seen him looking nervous before, she had never seen him look truly _afraid_. He was trying to put a brave face over it, but she knew him too well.

“Erend, what’s going on?” she asked, the fear rising in her voice.

“Better put your clothes back on, kitty cat,” he said quietly. He stood up. Avoiding her gaze, he quickly found his underwear and trousers and put them back on. Then he went to answer the door.

Standing outside were five members of the Carja Guard. He stared them all down, but he only recognized two of them: Manef, and the young soldier he’d met earlier in Manef’s office.

Erend didn’t say anything at all. He just stared down at Manef, while the man regarded him with an aloof expression.

 _Alright frog-face_ , thought Erend. _This is a bit much for a disciplinary action_. 

“Erend Vanguardsman,” intoned Manef. “You are hereby under arrest for treachery against the royal house.”

Erend’s eyes went wide. He scanned the faces of the other Carja guard but he found nothing there but obedience.

“Manef, I swear by the Sun, if this is some sort of joke—“

“Take him away,” said Manef.

In an instant, three of the Carja guards had tackled him to the ground. Before he could stop them, the young guard clamped manacles over his hands, locking them with a quick twist of a key.

“Come peacefully and there will be no need for a scene,” Manef pronounced loudly. Then, quiet enough for only Erend to hear, he added, “And there will be no need for any further arrests.” He stared significantly at Erend’s front door, and Erend’s head whirled around. Standing there, taking in the scene with a look of utter incomprehension was Aloy.

“What are you doing??” she asked. This question was directed solely at Manef, who grinned a smile as cold and dangerous as a Snapmaw’s.

“And there’s the little Nora now,” he said, not addressing her directly.

“What’s he under arrest for??”

Manef merely smirked, then abruptly turned his back and beckoned his men. The Carja guards formed a phalanx around their prisoner. 

“This isn’t right!” said Aloy. “I’m going straight to the king.”

“You do that, princess,” said the one she knew as Siram. She leveled a glare at him. 

_Wait… hadn’t she watched him be taken to prison?_

“Move on,” said Manef, and the group started marching down the street towards the prison.

Erend didn’t resist as he was led away. As he looked back over his shoulder he shot Aloy a look — not one of begging, or pleading, or even anger. No. Everything in his glassy eyes spoke of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, term papers and exams were killing my soul  
> ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait! These chapters are getting a bit harder to write as I try to tie up all the plot threads. But I'm gonna try to finish the last two chapters by the end of the month. 
> 
> Let me know if there's stuff you liked! Thank you all again for your support! <3


	9. Caged Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imprisoned under charges of treachery, Erend tries to keep his spirits up while in jail. Fortunately, Aloy is there by his side to help him through it... in every way she can. After many weeks, Erend is put on trial, but that might not be the end of his troubles with the Carja...

Avad was not surprised to see the flame-haired Nora appear at his throne. What did surprise him was her complete silence, and the hard righteousness in her stare.

“Aloy!” he said, trying to be diplomatic. “To… to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Why is Erend in prison?” she asked, her gaze steely.

Avad exhaled. “I knew you’d ask me that. But please believe me when I say it’s out of my hands.”

“You’re the king!!” Aloy retorted, stamping her foot. “This is a travesty and you know it. Erend would never scheme against you. He’s been at your side since the beginning, even before the liberation. Avad, how could you allow this to happen?!”

Avad stood, crossing the empty space between them and grasping her by the hands. Aloy was momentarily taken aback. Behind his calm exterior she could see the pathos brewing in his dark eyes.

“ _Aloy_ ,” he said in a low voice, looking more serious than she’d ever seen him. “This is no small matter. The charges against Erend involve a plot against my own life. And I want you to know that I am with you in believing in his innocence. But we must obey the law of the Sundom. For an accusation of this magnitude, there will be a trial.”

“When?” she asked, her voice hard.

Avad sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking away. “Both sides are assembling their evidence. It will take some time.”

“How long, Avad? How long are you going to make Erend spend his days in that cell, trapped under the city as though he were just another rat like Dervahl?” 

“By the Sun, Aloy!” he exclaimed. “Do you think I’m _happy_ about this? In a few weeks there will be a trial. That’s all I can tell you.” 

Aloy just stood there, silent and unmoving.

After taking a few deep breaths, Avad spoke to her in a calm tone. “Was there... anything else?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, unmoved. “Why did you kiss me?”

Avad went still. He wasn’t looking at her— his eyes were fixed on some point far on the horizon. “Ah…” he said quietly. Then he was silent for a long time. She folded her arms and waited.

“You know, Aloy, I…” he said finally. “I won’t pretend my feelings for you have changed. They haven’t. I’m as infatuated with you as when you first saved my city.” He turned to her, his brown eyes imploring. The softness of his gaze made Aloy’s own breath still.

“ _Avad…_ ” 

“No, I owe you an apology, Aloy,” he continued, shaking his head. “It took me… far too long to see that your feelings were not the same as mine. For this, I am truly sorry.”

Aloy’s eyes searched his. The pain evident in his face made it clear he was genuinely remorseful. She sighed. 

“Apology accepted,” she made herself say. The words felt clunky on her tongue, like they were only a shadow of what she wanted to say to him. But as it was, she needed Avad on her side, and forgiveness seemed like the best way forward.

“Then you give me more than I deserve. But thank you, Aloy. I will rest a little easier in my bed now.”

At the mention of a bed, Aloy frowned. Avad gave her a questioning look.

“I suppose you haven’t been to visit him,” she said quietly. “He’s sleeping on a hard cot, outdoors, in a room smaller than one of your closets. Oh, and they’ve got him chained to the wall.” 

Aloy walked away, leaving Avad standing there with his mouth agape. 

 

***

 

As she had during every day of his imprisonment, Aloy came to visit Erend in his cell below the city center. She knew the days were starting to wear on him, but he always had a happy face for her. Today was no exception. As she rounded the corner to where his cell stood, there was so much light in his eyes that Aloy blushed.

“Aren’t you a sight,” he said softly.

“Erend!” she chided gently. “You’ve seen me in this armor a million times.”

“I’d rather see you out of it.”

Her jaw dropped in indignation, and he just grinned at her even harder. 

Since he’d been locked up, they had kept their conversations light. Aloy shared with him a few treats she’d picked up at the market, sliding them through the small gaps in the bars, and he ate them greedily. She didn’t ask what they’d been feeding him, and he hadn’t told her. But she noticed his clothes already seemed to fit him a little looser. It broke her heart, but she wouldn’t let it show on her face. Right now he needed her to be strong.

She sat down next to him on the other side of the bars, as had become their habit. But despite her attempts to keep their conversations to safe topics, there was something Aloy just couldn’t let go of. After a long silence, her curiosity finally got the better of her.

“What does Manef have against you?” she asked.

“Ah, kitten, it doesn’t matter,” he said, his voice tired.

“It does matter!” she exclaimed. “You’re on the same side. Why is he coming after you like this?”

Erend cleared his throat. He’d been trying to protect her, but he knew that wasn’t going to deter her curiosity. He decided that at the very least, he owed her honesty. 

“If I had to guess,” said Erend slowly. “I’d say it’s because I strangled him until he turned purple.” 

Aloy’s eyes went as big as moons. “You _strangled_ him? Why, Erend?? Why would you do that?” 

He turned away, avoiding her gaze. “Because he insulted _you_ ,” Erend said. “He was spreading garbage around, trying to drag your name down. Said you were probably sneaking into Avad’s bedchambers at night.”

Aloy stood up, incensed. “Erend, people have been insulting me since I was born!”

“Fire and spit, Aloy, you deserve better than that!” he said, turning to stare into her eyes. Aloy was stunned speechless. No one — not one person — had ever stood up for her like this. Not even _Rost_. She felt her heart being tugged in an unfamiliar direction, one that made warmth spread deep in her chest. Her cheeks even turned a rosy shade of pink.

Finally, Erend sighed and turned away again. “That’s why I strangled him. I wanted to make sure he never, ever said something like that about you ever again.”

“That was foolish and hotheaded, Erend,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, well,” he said. “For what it’s worth, I don’t regret it.” He leaned his head against the bars of the cage, staring up at her. With a sigh, Aloy stepped forwards and twined her hand through the bars. His fingertips brushed against hers.

After a long pause, Aloy shook her head. “I’ve never even met this man,” she said. “Why is he after _me_ like this too?”

Erend sighed, sounding almost guilty. “Manef and his toadies hate outlanders. It’s old Carja Guard shit. He was the same about Ersa. He can’t stand that Avad chose Oseram soldiers to be his personal guard. The crazier ones think it’s an insult to the Sun. But mostly, he’s just a miserable old man who can’t mind his own business. He probably couldn’t stand that the king chose an outlander as his… well, it doesn’t matter. I’m so sorry you got dragged into this, Aloy.”

To Erend’s surprise, she was quiet. Her face looked thoughtful, and he frowned. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“Are you sure that’s why, Erend?” she asked finally.

“What do you mean?”

“What they’re doing to you — to us — is so excessive. It feels like it has to be personal.”

Erend stared up at her through the bars. She was already lost in thought, and he knew that in a minute she’d be gone again, leaving him to his loneliness. He knew it wasn’t fair to expect her to stay at his side. He was on the dirty ground of a prison cell, after all. And those Carja bastards had certainly done everything they could to make him feel like a prisoner.

His left ankle was manacled and attached to the wall by a length of heavy chain. He was kept in a private cell, away from the other prisoners, and fed twice a day by a man who wouldn’t talk to him. The prison uniform, a final degradation, consisted of underwear, a rough pair of tan trousers, and a threadbare tan tunic. No one would ever mistake him for Captain of the Vanguard now. None of his men had even been to see him, which stung more than it should have.

Steel to his bones, he knew it wasn’t Aloy’s job to keep him from wallowing. But at the moment, the thought of her leaving was almost too much to bear. He cleared his throat, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

“What, uh… what are you thinking, Aloy?”

“I’m not sure yet,” she said. “But I have a hunch. I’m going to go investigate.” Already her hand was on her Focus, searching through something only she could see. He withdrew his fingers from the bars quietly.

“I know I can’t talk you out of it when you set your mind to something, kitten,” he said. “But please… please just be careful.”

“I will,” she said.

Erend ran a hand through his mohawk anxiously. “These men… they’re incredibly dangerous. And if they suspect you’re up to something, they won’t hesitate to—”

“I know,” she said, still not looking at him.

“ _Aloy…_ ” he said quietly, some of his hopelessness infecting his voice. Her eyes were on his in an instant. He sat up straight, his eyes beckoning her closer. She took a step towards him, a look of deep concern etched onto her face.

“I miss Ersa every day,” he said quietly. “She used to… she used to help me. When I slipped up. When I went back to drinking. When I went back to running around, doing things I shouldn’t. Without her, I thought I would have nothing left to live for. But I was wrong. You… you’re the reason I keep living. You’re the reason my life didn’t end with Ersa’s death.” His eyes were full of tears now, his voice getting choked up.

“Erend…” she exhaled incredulously. She sat down on the other side of the bars next to him, as close as she could possibly be. She could even feel the heat of his body against hers. Their fingertips found each other through the bars again.

“I can’t lose you, too, Aloy,” he choked out finally. “I _love_ you. But... it’s more than that. You give me the strength I need to be a good person. Without you… well, you _saw_ me, that first time you came to Meridian. That would’ve only been the beginning, I promise you that. I already have so many nightmares—” He froze abruptly. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “What nightmares? You’ve never mentioned them.”

Erend cleared his throat. “Never mind, kitty cat. It’s nothing.”

She was going to challenge him, but the look of utter defeat in his eyes stunned her into silence. 

“We’re going to get you out of there, Erend,” she said, her voice as resolute as iron. “They can’t do this to you and get away with it. Not while I’m here.”

And Erend, despite everything, managed to smile at her.

 

***

 

 _Assassination_. The word was written in red ink at the top of the scroll, staring up at him as soon as he broke the wax seal. Despite his many years of service to the crown, Blameless Marad swallowed. Next to the scroll on the table sat a leather satchel containing a sharp dagger and a map of the terraces of Meridian. Avad’s throne room was marked with a red splotch.

His spies had uncovered evidence of a plot against the king’s life, and now they had assembled their final evidence pointing to the identity of the perpetrator. As he reached the bottom of the scroll, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Treachery against the king was a capital offense. Someone who he knew — someone who he _trusted_ — was about to die.

He read and re-read the scroll, committing all of it to memory. Then, he dropped it into a nearby brazier, watching until the entire thing caught fire.

As he watched it flare and burn to cinders, he thought of the trial. If the outcome was what he thought it would be, it would upset the entire social order of Meridian. And the tenuous peace on the Sundom, for which so many tribes had given so much, could all go up in flames.

 

***

 

Erend awoke in the middle of the night, fighting off some vision come to haunt him. Captivity was driving him to dark thoughts, both asleep and awake, and he pressed his hands into his eyes. How many more days of this was he going to have to endure? 

He realized he’d been dreaming of that future with Aloy, that homestead, those _children..._ a picture that had flickered and disappeared before his eyes, like someone snuffing out the lights. 

In the dream the children had vanished into darkness, dissolving like smoke. Aloy’s eyes had been wide in terror, some unseen force pulling her out the door of the house as she reached out to him frantically. The panic in her voice as she called out his name still echoed through his head. And he had just been sitting there, paralyzed, screaming and screaming yet unable to make a sound. 

He shook his head. _Just a dream, you knucklehead. Need me to draw you a picture? Get it together already._

But in that moment, Erend realized for the first time that he might not even live to see the dream of that homestead come true. Might not even live to ask Aloy if she wanted that, too. When Manef arrested him, they said his crime was treachery. If he was found guilty, they would execute him. He’d been avoiding this truth, but now, in the middle of the night, it haunted him like an inevitability. He let out a low groan, his pain so acute that he could hear it in his own voice.

Suddenly, something nearby stirred. “Erend?” a soft voice asked. 

_By the Sun… she’s here. By my side. Even now._

“ _Aloy_ ,” he exhaled, saying her name with more relief than he’d ever felt in his life. 

“What’s wrong, did you have another nightmare?” she asked.

“Kitten, what are you _doing_ here?” he asked in utter disbelief.

She snorted, an incongruously ridiculous sound, given the seriousness of their circumstances. 

“Is that a real question?” she asked sleepily.

He sat up, staring down at her through the bars. It was nearly dark, but he could make out her soft outline on what must have been a new bedroll. She was pressed so close to the edge of the cell she was practically at his side.

He hastily lowered himself to the floor of the cell and sat up next to her, propped up against the worn stones of the wall. He reached through the bars, and he felt her fingertips brush against his. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the solidness of her touch grounding him. In a few more breaths, the darkness of the dream had all but vanished. 

“ _I love you so much_ ,” he heard himself say, and Aloy sat up and stretched. Wordlessly, she brought her face close to the bars. His breath stilled when he realized she wanted him to kiss her.

“Oh, _kitten_ ,” he said, his heart aching with affection. In the small amount of space he had, he reached through the bars and stroked the edge of her cheek. He saw her eyes flutter closed in the darkness, a warm smile spreading on her lips. Seeing the strength of her devotion to him was making him feel things he had never felt.

_How could the world that made a soul as beautiful as her be the same world that locked me up?_

He pushed those thoughts from his mind and kissed her. 

The feeling of her plush lips against his made him feel more alive than he had since his arrest. They kissed for a long time, their motions warm and chaste. Eventually, though, his tongue slipped out to stroke against hers, and she moaned breathily against him. He went hard _immediately_ , his trousers suddenly uncomfortably tight. Then he remembered where he was and pulled back from her with a pained gasp.

 _She doesn’t know they might execute you._

“What is it?” Aloy asked softly.

_You can’t let her find out. She’ll try to set you free and then they’ll execute her, too._

“Kitten, look at me,” he said. Her eyes scanned his through the bars, a concerned look on her face. 

“You don’t have to be here,” he said. “Everything is going to be alright. Honestly.”

“What if I want to be here?” she said defiantly. This was Aloy-the-outcast speaking again, he realized. And once she set her mind to something there was no stopping her. He exhaled forcefully, looking away and bringing a hand to the back of his neck.

He wasn’t looking at her when he spoke again. “Do you really want to stay here all night?” he asked, his voice nearly cracking with emotion.

“Every night,” she corrected. 

Erend’s head whipped around to look at her, his jaw agape. He blinked at her, unable to believe his own ears. Then, for the first time in his entire life, he started to cry from happiness.

 

***

 

Weeks went by. Aloy continued to visit him, though it was getting harder and harder for him to keep his spirits up. He tried not to count the days, but the weather was starting to get warm, and he knew summer would soon arrive. Already the heat was starting to feel uncomfortable at the warmest part of the day. 

Aloy seemed to know this without him ever saying so. And despite his insistence that everything was fine, she started to bring him water in addition to food. The first time she’d done this, he’d wanted to _propose_. Her visits — no, her care — represented the only bright spot in a life that everyone else seemed to have forgotten. He found himself wondering, once again, what he had done to deserve such devotion.

It was a hot evening — Erend had dispatched with his tunic and was considering the same for his trousers. Then he remembered the manacle, which would prevent him from completely undressing. His shoulders caved. Despair circled him like Glinthawks descending on a kill. He pressed his palms against his face and tried to think of anything else.

Erend heard the sound of his cell opening and closing. The guard must have brought him his evening meal. Briefly, he thought of escaping, though it was nothing more than a reflexive daydream at this point. Once again he had to remind himself that with one of his legs chained to the wall — with _Oseram steel_ , he thought bitterly — there was no chance of escape.

He slowly turned around, the broad expanse of his back visible in the moonlight. Sure enough, the guard was there. But this time, he wasn’t alone. And when Erend saw who was with him, his eyes went as big as saucers. 

Somehow, Aloy — _his_ Aloy — was in the cell with him, and the guard was locking the door behind her.

“Evening, Captain,” she said softly, the faintest of smiles on her cheek. 

Erend stared at her, not believing his own eyes. He rounded on her and held out his hands, which she clasped in hers, smiling softly at him. His brow furrowed and his eyes searched hers, his gaze full of concern.

“I don’t understand,” he said, his voice hushed. “How…?”

She turned and waited for the guard to walk away, then spoke in a low voice. “I convinced the guard to give us an hour together,” she said, suddenly sounding a bit shy. “He… he agreed to it because he said he was touched by our devotion. Said he would want someone to do the same for him and his wife.”

Erend shook his head, not understanding. “That’s… but… why?” 

Aloy blinked at him. “I… thought that would be obvious,” she said, looking away and tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. 

Erend’s eyes went wide as realization dawned on him. Slowly, his gaze swept over her whole body. 

She was wearing a golden Carja silk outfit that fit her body like it had been _sculpted_ for her. It was a crop top and skirt like her other one, yet it somehow revealed even _more_ of her skin. The top was little more than a band of fabric over her breasts, and the skirt had a slit so high he could actually see her hip bone. She had done all this for him. Come to visit him in a lonely jail cell and even dressed up for him. He looked at her incredulously. 

“You can’t be serious,” he said finally, gesturing to their surroundings. 

She took a small step towards him, gazing up into his eyes. “I am,” she said softly. “If… if you want it.”

“By the Forge, Aloy, of course I want it!” 

She smiled in relief as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. Being careful not to trip on the manacle, Erend twirled her once, and she let out a surprised giggle. With a groan of satisfaction, he captured her mouth in a rapturous kiss. She sighed against him, so happy to be cradled in the warmth of his arms again. 

His lips on hers were soft and inviting. At first, he was tender, holding her like an apparition that might disappear. Aloy sighed at his gentleness. Her fingers traced down his bare chest, exploring the hardness of his muscles. She moaned out in pleasure as she felt him flex beneath her fingertips. 

The soft sound of her moans seemed to waken something in him. With a low rumble of pleasure he deepened the kiss. She melted into it, her whole world reduced to the feeling of his body against hers.

_Oh goddess, Erend, I’ve missed your touch..._

His hands pressed firmly down the slope of her back, pulling her bare stomach tight against his. There was something hungry in his touch, something desperate. Her lips parted for him as his tongue caressed hers. A soft little moan escaped her throat as he nibbled her bottom lip. 

Then, tilting his head, he plunged his tongue so deep into her mouth that she nearly choked.

Aloy’s breath escaped her lungs in a little cry, and he seized the moment to run a hand up her top and tease her nipple between his fingers.

“ _Erend!!_ ” she exhaled, trying and failing to keep her voice down. In an instant his mouth was on hers again, his kisses hungry, his tongue delving deep between her lips. With a grunt he pinched both her nipples sharply between his fingers, and she staggered back with a surprised groan.

He reached behind her head and tilted her mouth back to his, kissing her with all the pent-up desire of a man who hadn’t had it in weeks. Aloy trembled in his arms as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, her nipples hardening under his relentless attention. She gasped softly when she felt his arousal jutting into her thigh. 

Without another word she dropped to her knees and started untying his trousers. Erend swallowed, his jaw clenching as she freed his cock. She looked up at him with a naughty smile, and Erend could only stare down at her with pure heat. 

Her tongue flicked out to tease over his tip, and he just about lost his mind. He felt in no way worthy of this — he was in _prison_ , by the Sun — and here she was going down on him like it was a treat. 

Aloy lavished him with attention. She teased him with little kitten licks across the head, enjoying the way his breath halted at her touch. She kissed up and down his shaft, looking up at him hungrily. She even dragged the head of his cock around the slick surface of her lips like she was painting them, making Erend groan like someone punched him in the chest. Then, with a sparkle in her eye, she roughly licked him all the way up from base to tip. 

Erend’s jaw went slack and he _sobbed_. His head fell back for a few blissful moments, and when he returned his attention to her there was something new in his gaze. He threaded a hand through her red mane, and this seemed to encourage her even more. She moaned and licked him all over, her tongue lapping over him thoroughly. After a few moments he tugged on her hair a little roughly, reminding her who was in charge. 

Her eyes rose to meet his. He was looking at her with that dominant gaze that made her weak, his eyes trailing over the curves of her body. Aloy arched her back, giving him a mouth-watering view of her ass, and something dark flickered in his gaze. With a grunt he pulled her head forward, craving even more of her touch. Aloy moaned, hitching forward on her knees to get closer. 

Taking hold of him by the root, she planted soft, luxuriant kisses all the way up his length. Erend sighed in pleasure, rocking his hips against her. Staring into his hungry eyes, she planted one final kiss on the head of his cock. Then she winked, swallowing him down with a wet moan. 

Erend let out an almost panicked sound, his hips stuttering as she hollowed out her cheeks and _sucked_. A pained-sounding “ _Oh!_ ” punched out of his lungs, and his hand curled into a fist in her hair. The heat of her mouth around him felt _amazing_. He pulled her even closer and she eagerly took the hint. Gripping his shaft tightly she swallowed him down, moving her hand and mouth together over his length.

Erend drew a hiss of air through his teeth, his head falling back in ecstasy. His eyes pressed closed and is hands came to rest on her shoulders, grounding him. He couldn’t help the way his hips twitched, or the way he grunted when she teased him with the flat part of her tongue. He was slowly losing control, and hell, he _wanted_ to.

He swallowed thickly, opening one eye to look down at her. “You keep that up and I’m gonna come,” he panted. Aloy moaned in satisfaction, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes. She playfully bobbed her head, and Erend stared down at her in disbelief. He was utterly under her spell, the rhythm of her strokes putting him in a trance. His eyes went faraway, his hips rocking frantically as he felt his release approaching.

Pulling her mouth off him, she used her hand to continue jerking him _hard_. Erend was so surprised he nearly came right then. She tilted her head as if considering something. He knew that look meant trouble. 

“Kitten…” he said in a low rumble, his eyes half closed in pleasure. “Whatever it is, do it.”

She grinned, biting her lip. She released him and pushed him gently towards the cot. He took the hint and stepped backwards, sitting down on the edge of the bed and watching her closely. She crawled over to him, kneeling in the space between his legs. He felt her hand gently encircle him and he _froze._

_Is she…?_

_No._

_No fucking way is she gonna…_

With a light touch, she guided him up the bottom of her silk top, taking him into the space between her breasts. 

_Oh, fire and spit, I’m the luckiest man alive._

Aloy made a soft sound of satisfaction as she pressed his cock between her firm breasts. She playfully squeezed them together a few times with her hands, her eyes alight with mischief. Erend was so turned on he forgot to breathe. The sensation of the tender, yielding flesh of her chest surrounding him was _divine_. And when she started to move up and down, Erend choked, gasping loudly for air. 

“Oh kitten, _kitten_ …” he groaned insensibly, teeth clenched, as he watched her. After a few more experimental movements, she finally figured it out. She pressed his cock tightly between her breasts and worked him up and down with her body, rising up and down on her knees. Erend’s soul just about left the earth. 

He couldn’t decide where to look, it was all too _good_. Her eyes on him were almost pained in desire. The way her bottom lip caught in her teeth was positively devilish. Even the way her ass looked from above as she worked him over was breaking his mind into pieces.

He couldn’t help thrusting upwards, his strong hips jerking with unfettered desire. The jiggling flesh of her breasts nearly made him see stars, and he watched in awe at the way the flushed head of his cock pushed through them on every stroke. 

“Aloy, _Aloy_ , you make me feel like a fucking _king_ ,” he moaned.

She gave a dark little chuckle. “I like you more than the king,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“ _Ohh!!_ ” groaned Erend, tossing his head back and thrusting into her with renewed energy.

“ _Yeah_ ,” she said softly, loving the pleasure on his contorted face. “You like titfucking me, Captain?”

“ _Oh ho ho_ ,” he groaned dangerously, tightening his fist in her hair. “Any more lip outta you and I’m coming all over your neck. _That what you want??_ ”

“ _Yes, oh please Captain_ ,” she begged, “ _please come all over me, I want it so bad… please…_ ”

Not expecting her to beg, Erend let out a primordial howl. His hips bucked into her so hard he nearly lifted off the bed. Her whole body shook with his thrusts, the flesh of her breasts swaying so hard he cried out in pleasure at the sight.

“ _I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come_ ,” he panted. 

“ _Please_ ,” she begged. She felt his cock throb between her breasts and her jaw fell open.

“Aloy, _Aloy...f...fuck_...” he groaned. He was grinding into her so forcefully she struggled to hold onto him. Then he cried out, his voice hitching _beautifully_ as he groaned out his pleasure. “ _Fuck_ Aloy, I love you _so fucking much_ ,” he sobbed. She felt something hot splash all over her neck and breasts.

Aloy cried out in surprise. She’d never actually seen him come like this, and the force of it surprised her. She brought a hand to her chest, her eyes going wide at the syrupy mess stretched between her fingers. But somehow, being claimed like this made the submissive side of her come alive. Her eyes lit up as she watched Erend’s face, his desperate eyes and slackened jaw, and she pressed her breasts together _hard_ around him as he pumped himself through a dirty finish. 

As he softened, Aloy gently released him. Erend gestured weakly in the direction of the sink basin, where she found a rag to clean herself off with. As she wiped down her breasts she smiled at him shyly. He had a twinkle in his eye that was visible in the dark.

“Come here, you,” Erend said softly. He was flat on his back, laid out on the cot. There wasn’t a lot of room, but Aloy happily laid down next to him, her arms wrapping around his broad chest. His knuckles immediately came up to brush her cheek in affection. After he caught his breath, he turned to really look at her.

“You, ah... learn about that little trick from the palace ladies too?” he asked, his voice thick.

“How’d you know?” she answered, a sly smile on her lips. 

“I, ah… I might have to send them a basket of fruit,” he grinned, one eyebrow raised in amusement. “They managed to corrupt my sweet little kitten so much I hardly recognize her.”

She stuck out her tongue at him. “You love it,” she said, turning away. He laughed greedily and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her back against him and spooning her. 

“ _Ohhhh…_ ” she said, immediately forgetting what they were talking about. She was still so turned on. Erend’s fingertips traced over the dramatic curves of her body, starting with her toned shoulders and traveling down over her waist, hips, thighs. She pushed back against him, the undulations of her hips wakening his already spent cock. Erend felt the change in mood and groaned. 

“ _Mmm_. I’m not done with you yet, warmaid,” he said. His voice was so low that Aloy felt a tingle deep inside.

With a low growl Erend stood up, pulling Aloy up to her feet and drawing her into a bruising kiss. She moaned in surprise, then wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. He rocked her gently, kissing her like the world was ending. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned against him in ecstasy, her tongue meeting his in a hot, dirty tangle.

Eventually she couldn’t take it anymore and she broke away, panting. “ _Erend_ ,” she whispered desperately. “We don’t have much time. Take me, _please_.”

He pulled back, one hand cradling the back of her head, the other holding her firmly by the small of her back. He groaned softly but said nothing, looking at her with such intense love that her breath stilled.

He walked her backwards against the wall of the cell. With a grunt he pressed his hardness against her, and she tried hard not to cry out. Then she looked up at him desperately. 

For a moment they stared into each other’s eyes. Then she saw something smug flicker in his gaze, and she felt him find the slit of her skirt and push apart the fabric.

She buried her face in his neck, her arms trembling slightly where they held him. She shivered as she felt his fingertips graze the soft curves of her bare backside. She eagerly started kissing down his neck in that way he liked. Erend groaned in need, his breath heavy and stilted. His stubble was rough on her lips, his scent musky from the day or two since they let him bathe. Aloy didn’t care. She just wanted _him_ , and there was no way she was going to stop. Not with his rough little groans making her ache to feel him inside.

Erend worked her skirt up over her hips, pushing most of the fabric behind her. He rolled his hips against her forcefully, his jaw slack, his eyes roving over her body with that dark look. He palmed her breasts greedily, a guttural moan escaping him as he pressed himself against her over and over. Aloy was in a trance, her clit throbbing dully as Erend treated her like his plaything.

Finally, he’d had enough teasing. With a snarl he whipped his cock out and bounced it off her toned abs a few times. Aloy’s eyes went wide. With a grunt he pressed himself against her, giving her a filthy grin. She felt the blunt head of his cock slide in the dark place between her thighs. 

She whimpered softly as he teased her pussy, dragging the head of his cock up and down her eager slit. “Mmmm, _Aloy_ ” he said, drawing out her name until it sounded _dirty_. She squirmed as he shamelessly used her juices to get himself wet.

With a pleading moan, she wrapped a leg around his waist. Taking the hint, Erend grabbed hold of it, using his other hand to line himself up with her entrance. He pushed in just a fraction of an inch, and Aloy gave a pained yelp of surprise. It had been a while, and her body wasn’t quite as ready for him as usual. He seemed to realize this and backed off a little.

“ _Ohh, kitty cat_ ,” he purred. “I’m not gonna enjoy this unless it feels good for you too.” He delicately nibbled her earlobe and she gasped, her body arching. He pulled her close against him, enjoying the swell of her breasts against his bare chest. 

He gently released her leg. Then he found the laces on the back of her top and started untying them. 

Aloy moaned in realization. Her nails scratched down his bare back, her breath hot on his neck as he undressed her. She knew she was about to be mostly naked in a jail cell with him, and there was the risk of someone finding them. But the familiar heat of his body was overwhelming all the reasonable parts of her brain. 

Finally, Erend leaned back to pull her top all the way off her shoulders. He carefully hung the beautiful fabric from an unlit wall sconce, not letting it touch the floor of the cell. Then he turned back to Aloy — topless, blushing, and staring at him with a heat in her gaze that was visible in the moonlight. He felt his dick harden at the way she leaned back against the wall, inviting him to touch her breasts. 

He gave a low whistle as he took her by the waist, staring down at her in undisguised want. His gaze lingered on her, twisting her gently side to side as she stared up at him adoringly.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said in a low voice. Aloy flushed, lowering her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “You’re… the first person to ever say so.”

“That is a _crime_ , kitten,” he said, the twinkle in his eye nearly making her forget to breathe. “But don’t worry. I’ll make sure you never forget it.”

Erend dropped down to his knees. Now at the perfect height to pleasure her breasts, he started lapping over her nipple. Not expecting this, Aloy clamped her hand over her mouth to avoid crying out. With a groan of satisfaction Erend sucked on her, his hands hot on her body where they cradled her lower back.

His movements were slow and deliberate, his techniques _worshipful_. He alternately licked and suckled her like she was the goddess of life itself. His eyes were dark as they stared up into hers, and Aloy couldn’t look away. The heat of his mouth and the occasional nibble from his teeth were making her knees go weak. 

When he saw her waver, Erend brought a hand up to tease her other breast, pressing her back so that she leaned against the wall for support. Her breath heaved in her chest, and she gazed down at him gratefully. He raised his eyebrows at her and continued, shifting his attention to lap at her other breast. Her pebbled nipples felt so good under his tongue. As he sucked hard on her, he tugged on her other nipple, pinching her _just_ enough to make her back arch and her eyes roll back. 

As she squirmed under his touch, he gently guided her back into place against the wall. He didn’t stop until he felt Aloy’s hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back onto his knees. He stared up at her reverently. Her lips were parted, her breaths heaving, her eyes hooded in pure desire. 

Unable to help herself, Aloy hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt and slid it down over her hips, wiggling until it fell to the ground. Erend followed the movement of her hips with his jaw agape, his cock jumping visibly. 

“Easy, boy,” Aloy said in a low voice, raising an eyebrow at him. Erend playfully growled at her, his eyes dark.

She stepped out of her skirt, picking it up and hanging it next to her top. She turned back towards Erend, who was staring at her like he’d just found a treasure chest full of gold. His eyes raked over her body, and he groaned in delight. She was now fully naked, her pale flank standing out starkly in the moonlight. Her hardened nipples were shiny with his spit, and the sight made his cock jump again. He was already breathing heavily, the animal part of him desperate to do unspeakable things to her.

Then, Erend seemed to remember where they were. His eyes locked on hers. There was a question written across his furrowed brow.

“ _I want this, Erend_ ,” Aloy whispered. “I don’t care who sees that I belong to you.” 

Erend’s breath caught in his chest, his eyebrows jumping up. But after looking into her stubborn gaze for a long moment, he nodded. He leaned forward again, his hands greedily coming to grip the smooth flesh of her ass. Aloy jerked under his grasp, unable to stop the _delicious_ moan that escaped her lips. 

Then Erend lowered his head and lapped at her clit, and her high-pitched cry pierced the night. After a moment she remembered to stifle it, but Erend already had his mouth on her again. With a devastating look in his eye he groaned, too horny to tease her about how much she wanted it. With a growl he pressed her hips back against the wall, burying his face in her curls. His tongue started to tease her slick lips, and his eyes rolled back in his head. All his teasing had made her wet for him — so, so wet.

His hands slid down the backs of her thighs, tugging her legs apart. He immediately started lapping over her slit, his tongue fluttering faster than she’d ever felt it. She let out a deep, sensual moan. 

“ _Fuck, Erend…_ ” she exhaled, her head falling back. He grunted in response as he continued teasing her. 

“What’s got you so wet, huh? Is that all for me?” he asked, his voice taunting. With a whimper, Aloy nodded. Then she gasped as she felt him lapping over her. “ _Fuck_ , you’re delicious,” he said. “I’m gonna lick it all up.”

“ _C-captain_ …” she sobbed. Shakily, she spread her legs even wider.

He hummed in appreciation. Tilting his head to the side, he pressed in close to her and sucked her flowery outer lips into his mouth. Aloy made a desperate sound, staggering forward, and Erend reached up to hold her hand tightly. Somehow this sweet gesture was what made her finally lose control. With a deep moan she began voicing out her pleasure into the night.

Erend groaned in approval, the vibrations of his voice driving her up the wall. Aloy was coming apart above him, her breaths heaving, her whimpers coming unbidden with every little lick of his tongue. 

“ _Fuck_ , Aloy, I love the way you sing for me,” he said before he returned to teasing her. All she could do was grit her teeth and moan. She brought her free hand to the back of his head, scratching her fingernails through his mohawk as he continued.

It wasn’t long before he felt Aloy’s trembling hand on his face, drawing his chin up to look at her. Her whole body glowed with a sheen of sweat, looking almost supernatural in the pale blue light. She was looking down at him with a _begging_ look in her eye. “ _Please_ ,” she whimpered. “ _I’m so close_...”

Erend nodded in understanding. Soon he worked two fingers up inside her, lavving over her sensitive clit. Aloy’s voice reached a fevered pitch as he expertly worked her over, pleasuring her inside and out. He was curling both fingers inside of her, kissing her and licking her when he felt her start to clench around his fingers.

“Oh fuck, kitten, come for me,” he groaned. 

She bucked _hard_ , the undulations of her hips making Erend’s mouth water. He pulled back and licked up the toned lines of her abs, kissing her all over her hot flesh. Aloy cried out in deep pleasure. 

She started moaning uncontrollably, her hand squeezing his so tightly it _hurt_. “ _FUCK, Erend!!_ ” she cried, her legs shaking, her voice sounding almost pained. A second later she was coming so hard Erend had to grip her hips to keep fingering her. She bucked _hard_ through the rest of her orgasm, Erend’s fingers pleasuring her the entire time. He moaned in pride, his voice deep and full of want. 

After Aloy’s breathing evened out, her eyes opened just a crack. There were beads of sweat dripping down her face and neck, and her eyes were full of heat. “ _Take me_ ,” she whispered. It wasn’t a request.

In a heartbeat Erend stood up, dropping his trousers and underwear as best he could. With a low groan he pressed her body against the wall with his. He took one of her hands and interlaced his fingers with hers, holding her arm straight up over her head. “You’re about to get fucked, kitten,” he said roughly. Aloy gasped, her breath heavy and her body trembling in anticipation. Aloy’s gentle hands came to grasp around his shaft, guiding him into her. He hoisted her leg again with his free hand and started pressing into her slick heat. She swallowed hard as she felt him breach her tight walls.

He started kissing her again, slowly, feeling her body relax under his touch. With one long, slow movement, he drove his cock into her. She groaned against his lips the entire time, gripping his hand tight and writhing in pleasure. Finally, he bottomed out with a hard grunt.

It was still such a tight fit. Aloy’s head was hanging, her breathing stilted and laced with little whimpers. Erend’s hand came to her chin, gently lifting her eyes to his. She smiled shyly at him.

Erend kissed her again, his eyes open as he rocked into her experimentally. He didn’t speak, but the tender look in his eyes said it all. He started to move, setting an achingly slow pace. And for once, Aloy didn’t want him to speed up.

He fucked her gently against the wall for a long time. Their bodies were completely in tune as they rocked together, building a slow burn of pleasure in each of them. Finally, as Aloy’s moans started to tremble, Erend pressed his cheek against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tighter than she ever had. 

“I love you, Aloy,” he said in a gravelly voice. “Mind, body, and soul. And as soon as I get out of here, I’m gonna take you out on a date in Meridian. And steel to my bones, it’s going to be the best day that either of us have ever lived.”

Aloy sighed. “ _Oh, by the goddess, Erend_ ,” she whispered, her voice nearly breaking under the weight of his words. “That sounds perfect. I can’t wait.”

Aloy ground against him, wanting to be closer. Erend took the hint, gripping her underneath her hips. 

“ _I’ve got you. Always_ ,” he whispered. She moaned softly and leapt off the ground, her other leg coming to wrap around him. He caught her easily, and after adjusting his grip slightly, he pressed her back against the wall. 

The new angle was heavenly for Aloy. For a few moments she just leaned back and enjoyed the way he fucked her, her heart melting at the boyish smirk he was giving her. 

Soon she started to move. After a few slow gyrations, she suddenly ground her hips against him so forcefully she nearly threw him off balance. 

“Oof, okay, maybe not always,” Erend said. “Hold that thought, kitten.”

He pulled her away from the wall and carefully bore her down to the cot. She moaned in appreciation as he sank into her with his full weight, his arms coming to rest on either side of her head. He stared into her adoring eyes as he moved on top of her, his brows knitting in an expression of utter infatuation.

“Aloy, I’ve never… I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” he moaned, his eyes overflowing with heat and affection. “I can’t believe you’d do this for me.”

She bit her lip, rolling her hips against him. “ _I’d do anything for you_ ,” she whispered.

Erend groaned and pressed into her deeper, causing Aloy to toss her head back and cry out. She felt his hot mouth on her nipple, and her eyes glassed over in pleasure.

“ _Captain…_ ” she breathed.

He hummed against her chest, filling her body with heat. She gasped as he began sucking her nipples. He was completely focused on her, and she lay back and dissolved into his touch.

Erend pleasured her this way for a long time, not rushing his movements. The heat that was building deep in her belly was starting to overwhelm her. It wasn’t a hot and fast craving, but a slow, delicious ache. And Erend was there, gently riding her through the whole thing.

“ _Ohh, Erend_ ,” she moaned softly. “ _You’re gonna make me come_.”

Erend just grinned, moving on top of her with the same slow, deep strokes. His eyes lit up as he watched her face contort in pleasure, her jaw dropping open as her climax hit.

“ _Erend! EREND!!_ ” she cried, writhing up against him in ecstasy. Her pussy felt so good she nearly screamed. “ _Ohh fuck, you make me feel so fucking good_ ,” she gritted out, pumping her hips against him. The look in her eyes was everything — desperate, hungry, grateful — and Erend drank it all up. But he didn’t speed up his pace, even as her incredible shuddering orgasm made him want to finish right then.

When it was over, Aloy sighed deeply. Erend was still moving inside her, slowly and tenderly. The satisfaction she felt in her body was transporting her to another realm of pleasure. Her eyes were far away, her voice barely a whisper when the words slipped out.

“Mm? What was that, kitten?”

“ _Erend… I love you_ ,” she whispered. “I love you _so, so much_.”

His hips stuttered, and he went stock still. His head fell forwards, resting on her shoulder. “What, ah… what did… you just…”

“Erend,” she laughed, pulling him up to face her. His eyes were wide, his breathing shallow. She bit her lip, her eyes scanning back and forth between his. “I said I love you.”

Erend was speechless. His jaw was hanging open, his eyes searching hers. Then he laughed, incredulously, his eyes lighting up in a way she’d never seen before. She realized he was blinking back tears. 

“ _Wow_ ,” he said, sputtering a little. “I… really? You love me?”

She nodded, smiling up at him.

“Oh, by the _forge_ , Aloy!” he said. “You… you’ve made me the happiest man…” Then his voice broke from getting choked up, and they both laughed. She kissed him softly, urging him to continue. 

He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. “Look at me, blubbering all over myself like some teenager.”

She clasped the sides of his face in her hands, pulling his forehead down against hers. “I love you, Erend Vanguardsman,” she whispered. “And you’re going to get out of here so we can make a life together.”

He stared at her, gobsmacked. Then he swallowed.

“ _Aloy, my love_ ,” he said, his eyes intense on hers. “Do you… do you really mean that?”

She nodded shyly, her eyes sparkling. “ _Yes_ ,” she whispered. “After this, I never want to be apart from you again.”

“ _Wow_ …” he said incredulously. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Then _make love to me, Erend_ ,” she breathed. She kissed him, drawing him close into her arms, and his eyes fluttered closed. Three strokes later he was groaning in ecstasy, his lips on hers, his breath hot on her face. His tongue danced with hers as he eagerly swung his hips into her. 

Aloy could feel something new in his movements, something more than the boyish enthusiasm he usually gave her. He was still thrusting into her, his pace quick enough to make her catch her breath. But when he bottomed out he was grinding extra hard against her, rolling his hips deliciously and achingly against her clit. She gasped.

He kept grinding against her in that perfect way, and Aloy couldn’t help slipping a hand down into her curls to touch herself. Erend must have felt it because he pulled back from the kiss to watch. With a hard groan he licked his lips, his hips slamming into her, his expression captivated as he watched the rapid movements of her fingers. 

“ _Yeahhh_. My girl is so _fucking_ sexy,” he panted, sweat starting to drip down his chest. “How many times do you want to come, sweetheart? I’m all yours.” 

“ _Ohhh Erend, I’m getting close…_ ” she breathed. Erend groaned in satisfaction. Her mewling little moans were setting him on fire. The way she was looking at him — her eyes begging for more — made him so hard he couldn’t take it. 

With a grunt he pulled back, one foot on the ground, one on the bed. Then he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed and holding her pussy up right where he wanted her. 

Then Erend fucked her _hard_ , holding her against him as he pounded her over and over and over again. Aloy let out a musical little cry, the pleasure of it washing over her. The head of his cock dragged beautifully in her tight channel. Her eyes clenched shut and she grit her teeth. She felt the last of her inhibition slipping away.

“ _Erend, I love your big, fat Oseram cock_ ,” she gritted out. Erend gasped for air. Then he exhaled a low moan of pleasure, a sound that grew and grew as he started to get close. From the look in his eyes, he wasn’t going to hold back, either. 

Aloy let out a pornographic “ _Ohhhh!_ ” as he pounded her, her moans getting louder under his relentless thrusts.

“ _Yeah? Are you my little whore?_ ” he said through grit teeth. “ _Fucking me here in a dirty prison, trying to get me off?_ ”

“ _Oh fuck, Erend, yes…_ ”

“Yeah, you like it when I talk dirty?” 

“ _Oh, p-please…_ ”

“ _Yeahhh_ , I wanna hang you from the ceiling and shove my huge cock down your throat. _You like that idea?_ ”

She nodded vigorously. “ _F-fuuuuck, I’m close, oh Erend I’m so close_ …”

Erend smacked her breasts around, striking the sensitive flesh until it turned pink. Aloy started to gasp for air.

“Yeah, _look at you_. I wanna tie up your wrists and ankles and hatefuck you until you scream. Maybe I’ll even force you to have an orgasm or three. _You’d like that, wouldn’t you?_ ”  


Aloy cried out, nodding. “ _Fuck, Erend, I’ll do anything you want_.”

“ _Ohhh ho ho, you dirty girl_ ,” he growled. “ _You like feeling how fucking hard you make me? Yeah, you like all that thick steel up in your pussy?_ ” 

Aloy sobbed, her whole body swaying with his powerful thrusts. 

“ _Captain… come inside me, please… oh please..._ ”

“ _Yeah, you wanna get filled up with my cum? That what you want?_ ”

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes yes yes—_ “ 

“Then _come_ ,” he said, his voice hard.

Aloy’s eyes rolled back in her head, a deep, guttural moan escaping her. She rutted against him, and Erend felt her pussy jump.

“ _Good girl_ ,” he gritted out. “ _You’re doing so good for your master_.”

Aloy just cried out, eyes pressed shut, fingernails digging deep into his back. She convulsed with a few sputtering sobs, tears coming to her eyes. The pleasure was almost unbearable. “ _I’m coming, I’m coming_ ,” she whimpered as she lost control. Erend gripped her tightly and watched in deep pleasure as she fell apart in his arms.

Her climax hit suddenly, just a dull ache that grew and grew until it suddenly _peaked_ — and then she was writhing against him and crying out desperately. She twisted in the air on the end of his dick, her hips held up over the bed by his strong hands. With a high-pitched moan her hips shuddered and her eyes pressed shut as she bucked against him over and over again. 

He held on as long as he could, giving her what she needed until she finished. As the last waves of her orgasm rocked her, she gave a hard little cry that made his dick jump. 

_Oh, by the Sun, she’s perfect..._

Erend gently set her hips back down on the thin mattress. She immediately went boneless, opening her eyes and staring up at him rapturously. 

“ _I love you_ ,” she whispered like a prayer. “ _Oh Erend, I love you, I love you_.” 

The way she was splayed out for him… it was almost too much. Then she gripped him by the hips and pulled him hard against her. “ _Please…_ ” she murmured. She didn’t look shy now. The look in her eyes was pure heat as she licked her lips slowly and hungrily. The last shred of Erend’s restraint disappeared. 

With a howl he started railing her, chasing his long-awaited release. His body was slick with sweat, slipping greedily against hers. Aloy’s fingernails raked down his back as he groaned in absolute pleasure. His powerful thrusts pinned her to the bed, his hips driving his cock into her so deep that she gripped the mattress. He moaned animalistically as he rammed himself into her, sinking his teeth into her neck and making her cry out _beautifully_. 

Soon his hips started to stutter. He held Aloy in a death grip, thrusting into her erratically. Finally, with a desperate cry, Erend buried himself deep in her pussy and came _hard_. His eyes rolled back as he gasped for air and rode her through it. 

“ _I love you, Aloy. By the forge, I love you so much. Oh fuck— oh, FUCK!!_ ” 

Aloy keened as his spurting cock filled her, her eyes half-lidded like she was drunk on it. His slick chest against hers as he spent himself in her filled her with indescribable pleasure. “ _F-fuck_ ,” she stammered, panting for air. 

When his thrusting weight finally stilled, they both moaned softly in satisfaction. He looked down at her, sweating, gasping, dazed, his eyes filled with heat and gratitude. She smiled up at him, her hair tangled, face flushed, legs still spread around him. All hints of her girlish shyness were gone, replaced by a look of knowing satisfaction. 

After they’d caught their breath, Erend gave a low groan from where he had collapsed, his head tucked into the warm space between Aloy’s head and her shoulder. Slowly, reverently, he kissed her neck. Aloy couldn’t help the smile that came to her face, her nose wrinkling at the coarseness of his facial hair.

“Your moustache is tickling me,” she said.

“That’s funny, you didn’t say that earlier when I was kissing you someplace lower.” 

“Erend!!”

“Sorry, kitten, but I turn into a huge cuddle bear after we fuck. You should know that by now.”

Aloy snorted. “If you don’t get off me, I’m going to die of cuddle bear suffocation,” she said. With a grunt, Erend rolled off her, but he didn’t stop kissing her neck. 

“I love you,” he said. “Your heart, your brains, your body, all of it.”

“I love you too, Erend,” she said, smiling softly. Her fingertips twisted through his mohawk, and she kissed the top of his head. They held each other in silence for a long time.

Eventually, Aloy started talking in a dreamy tone. “It took me… a little while to figure out my feelings,” she said. “I don’t exactly know what a romantic relationship should be like. It’s not like I have any role models. But if this isn’t love, I don’t know what is.”

He moaned happily against her neck, pulling her closer. “That is such an Aloy answer and I love it,” he said. His voice already sounded sleepy, and Aloy couldn’t keep the contented smile off her lips. She pulled him close against her, and they started to drift off to sleep, basking in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking.

 _By the goddess… I love you, Erend. Hold me while we still have a little time_.

 

***

 

Aloy had put her clothes back on, a small nod to decency, before she fell asleep on Erend’s chest. His arms were tight around her, even in sleep, and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt so secure.

But it wasn’t to last. She heard the sound of someone shaking a ring of keys, sounding out into the night. It was the signal she agreed to with the guard. Their time was up.

Erend was asleep as she gently extricated herself from his arms. She nodded gratefully to the jailer as he let her out. She tried to offer him some shards, but he wouldn’t take them. Instead, he just gave her a quick nod of understanding.

She left for a few minutes to bathe and change into something more decent. Then she returned with her bedroll, falling asleep in her usual place right next to Erend’s cage.

 

***

More weeks passed. Then one day, without warning, they came and got him from his cell.

Erend was brought before the court in shackles, his hands behind his back, flanked by half a dozen Carja guards. More than six weeks had passed since his arrest, and he was noticeably slimmer. Aloy watched anxiously from the audience, trying to catch his eye. But he seemed determined to stare straight ahead, his chin high, his eyes somewhere far over the horizon. 

They were outside, on the easternmost terrace where the priests worshipped. The sun was at its highest point overhead. Erend’s trial was about to begin.

A red-cloaked Sun Priest raised his hands, ordering silence from the court. About two dozen people were in attendance, including both the accusers and the defenders. Both sides would present their evidence, and a jury of Sun Priests would deliberate. Depending on their decision, the king would sign a document either freeing the prisoner or assigning a punishment. 

It was all so formal, so detached. Aloy felt sick that all this artifice was somehow needed to decide whether Erend should be freed. Her hands balled up the fabric of her skirt. The Carja called themselves the center of civilization. She had fumed at that — what was civilized about putting an innocent man on trial?

But she did her best to swallow down her rage. Erend needed her today. And she needed to keep a clear head for the trial.

By the law of the Sundom, the person on trial was never allowed to speak. This meant that a series of speakers would be asked to answer questions _about_ Erend, and Aloy knew she was one of those people. She had no idea what they would ask her, and she tried to take deep breaths to steady herself.

After asking for a blessing from the Sun, the priest raised his hands and called the accusers to the center of the terrace. Manef eagerly got to his feet, assuming a commanding pose at the center of the circle. The court consisted of rows of seats arranged in concentric rings, all facing inward, and he seemed to enjoy having everyone’s eyes on him. 

“I Manef, head of the Carja Guard, stand here to accuse this man, Erend Vanguardsman, of treachery against the Sun King. He is a traitor against our kingdom who has conspired with outlanders to attempt to assassinate The 13th King Avad, and thus sow chaos in Meridian. His motive is revenge, first for the capture and later the murder of his sister, Ersa Vanguardswoman. I call forward my first speaker, Magnus of the Vanguard.”

At this, Magnus awkwardly made his way towards the center of the circle. He stood more than a head above Manef, but his posture was stooped with nervousness. The sun priest waved his hands over the man’s head in a symbolic circle before he began speaking. 

“Here we will hear our first piece of evidence against Erend,” Manef said. He looked pleased as he held a folded piece of paper. “I have here the testimony of one Magnus of the Vanguard, as transcribed by my associate Siram.”

Magnus jolted in shock. “What??” he said. “By the forge, what is the meaning of this?? I did no such thing. I would _never_ testify against the Captain. Never!”

Manef grinned that crocodilian smile of his. “Magnus, you told my associate that Erend had met with Aloy in the Vanguard camp on at least two different occasions, correct?”

Magnus’s jaw was hanging open, his eyes wide. “By the forge…” he said. “The boy prisoner.”

“Is it true? Did they meet at the Vanguard camp?”

“Yes, but—”

“And, Magnus, did you not also tell my colleague that Erend once traveled to Lone Light to meet with Aloy of the Nora, under the guise of conducting a secret reconnaissance mission for the Sun King?”

Magnus stood there in stunned silence.

“You also said that this happened while Erend was on active duty. _Is it true?_ ” asked Manef impatiently.

“Well yes, but—”

“I have no further questions for you, outlander. Sit down,” intoned Manef. Magnus looked utterly stricken, shambling back to his seat without raising his eyes from the floor.

I now call as my next speaker _Aloy of the Nora_.”

Summoning all her bravery, Aloy stood up and walked to the center of the terrace. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she made her way down the aisle. She had worn Carja garb, in the hopes of ingratiating herself to the jury, but now she just felt the prickling feeling of everyone’s eyes on her. She had never been more aware of her outlander status.

Manef’s eyes swept over her, his disdain evident from the start. The sun priest made the sign of the circle over her head, and they began.

“Aloy of the Nora, you are aware that your words here must be the truth, or else you may be locked away yourself?”

“Yes,” she said, swallowing her anger.

“And it’s very important that you answer me thoroughly and honestly. As you know, Erend stands accused of a capital crime.”

“A capital crime? What does that mean?”

The priest cleared his throat, exchanging glances with an officiant. Then he stepped forward, addressing Aloy directly. “It means… the punishment for this crime, if he’s found guilty, is death.”

Aloy staggered back. Then she brought her hands to her face. “ _WHAT!?_ ” she cried. “No, NO, that’s not possible!! _You can’t do that!!!_ ”

Two of the Carja guards advanced on her, weapons drawn. Aloy instinctively reached for her bow, then remembered she’d been forced to surrender her weapons outside the door. Fortunately, the priest stepped towards her, raising his arms and signaling the guards to back off. Aloy was beside herself, her skin ashen, her eyes far away and unseeing. She looked like she was about to throw up. 

Eyeing her, the priest took another step forward and spoke to her in a low voice. “You should try to keep your wits about you, outlander. A man’s life is at stake.” Aloy staggered back, her footing unsteady, so shocked she couldn’t even cry.

Somewhere in her despair, she looked over at Erend. And this time, he was looking right at her. There were tears in his eyes, but a deep, unspoken love shone through as well. He gave her a barely perceptible nod. Aloy knew what he meant to say by that. _I love you. It’s going to be okay_.

The priest cleared his throat. “There will be no further interruptions, I hope,” he said, eyeing her significantly. 

Aloy shook her head, the spirit in her eyes quickly departing her.

“How do you know Erend?” Manef asked almost boredly.

“He’s… he’s my love,” said Aloy. 

Manef raised his eyebrows in surprise. “That’s an interesting way of putting it. Because your recent actions have shown that your allegiances almost certainly lie… elsewhere.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she said.

“Patience, outlander,” said Manef in barely-veiled amusement. “It’s not enough for me to say it to the court. I intend to prove it.” He started to pace around Aloy, his expression distant. “You don’t exactly have a stellar reputation, Aloy of the Nora. I didn’t have to look very far to turn up some rather… dubious activities of yours.”

Aloy stared him down, but he continued undeterred.

“Apparently you’ve been hunting bandits with a young man who now goes by the name of Nil. Is that true?”

Aloy’s nostrils flared in anger.

“Answer the question.”

“Yes,” she said, her hands balling into fists.

“This man once went by a different name. And he served time at Sunstone Rock for war crimes committed under King Jiran. That’s right— a disgraced former soldier of the Mad Sun King has been your companion, clearing out bandit camps with you in all corners of the Sundom. Were you aware of his crimes when you took up with him?”

“ _‘Took up with him?_ ” said Aloy in disgust. “We hunt bandits together. That’s all. And yes, I knew.”

Manef paused, raising his eyebrows in faux interest. 

“You might be interested to know that we apprehended this man in the interest of this case. He put up such a fight, you should have seen it. I still have the scratches.” At this, Manef held up his arm, revealing a criss cross of red scratches on his flesh.

Aloy dug her fingernails into her palm, her blood pressure rising.

“You know,” Manef continued, “at first it didn’t make sense to me that a child of the Nora would take up with such a person. But once I saw him, I understood. He’s such a handsome young man, isn’t he? Tall, bronzed, athletic… and his armor didn’t exactly cover much. Yes… it was unfortunate, what we had to do.”

Aloy’s eyes were filling with angry tears. “What did you do with him?” she asked bitterly.

Manef laughed. “Worried about your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my—”

“When we caught him, he called you his _partner!_ ” exclaimed Manef, his voice suddenly loud enough to fill the entire terrace.

Aloy’s jaw dropped. She glanced over at Erend but he wouldn’t even look at her. His jaw was clenched, his eyes glassy with rage. The lines etched under his eyes were deeper than she’d ever seen them. 

“I’m his partner in _hunting bandits_ ,” Aloy said, exasperated.

“Hunting, she says. As if killing people is an ordinary sport for a young woman to take up. Ladies and gentlemen, I submit it to you that Aloy of the Nora is in the thrall of a man with loyalties to the Mad Sun King. She does his bidding because of her… entanglement with him. And whether she is ultimately loyal to the Nora or to the Shadow Carja is not relevant to this trial. What matters is that she is a deeply compromised individual, and an _outlander_ to boot. Her relentless romantic pursuit of first the Sun King himself, then the Captain of the Vanguard, is proof enough that her aims are treacherous to our kingdom. I have evidence for both these romances, if anyone would challenge it.”

The terrace was silent. Aloy’s jaw was open, her heart pounding, her ears filled with static. 

_This isn’t happening. This can’t be real._

Manef continued as if he hadn’t just dragged her name. “And now, ladies and gentlemen, let us turn our attention to the many secret meetings held between Aloy of the Nora and Erend Vanguardsman while he was on _active duty_.”

Aloy’s eyes creased shut, the first tears running down her face as she quickly wiped them away. Blinking, she looked back at Erend, but she immediately wished she hadn’t. His eyes were on her, alright, but they were shot through with despair. He shook his head and looked away. This was a nightmare, she thought. It had to be. What else could explain the way Erend was looking at her?

Shaking, Aloy rose to her feet. 

“Aloy of the Nora,” he said. “You have conspired on multiple occasions to meet with Erend while he was on active duty. I submit that you did this to engage in secret meetings about a plot to assassinate the Sun King.” 

“That’s a lie, and you know it.”

“Is it? Your tribe has much to detest about the court of the Sun King. The Red Raids targeted your people, and revenge is sought by many. In addition, a member of the Vanguard meeting with any non-mission-critical personnel while on active duty is strictly forbidden. Why, then, did he meet with you on at least three separate occasions?”

“Because… we’re in love.”

“ _Lies_ , outlander. It was because you were passing information to him related to the assassination plot.”

Aloy’s mind was racing, her eyes darting back and forth, searching blindly for any kind of solution. 

_What would Elisabet have done?_ she suddenly asked herself. _Would she have panicked? Or would she have looked at the data?_ Aloy closed her eyes.

That was it, she realized. Manef had a lot of things, but he didn’t have any hard proof.

“You have no evidence that I saw Erend at all while he was on the road,” she said. “What you presented is all hearsay.”

“Not… all of it,” said Manef, pulling a letter from his breast pocket. When Aloy realized what it was, she turned pale. The smug look on Manef’s face made her want to throw up.

“People of the Sun,” said Manef, “I have here evidence that Aloy of the Nora wrote to Erend Vanguardsman only a few weeks ago to arrange a secret meeting. Luckily, when it arrived in Meridian I confiscated it immediately. I will now read it out loud to you…”

Aloy’s whole body went stiff.

“ _Dear Erend,_ ” read Manef.

_“I don’t know how to start this letter except to say I’m sorry. I never intended to disappear after Avad’s party without saying goodbye, and I can only imagine how much it hurt you._

_Something happened at the palace that I never intended to happen. I only meant to go to back there to retrieve my things, but the king had other plans._

_I see now that running away was never the answer. But now I’m far from the city and close to the next big discovery in my mission. I can’t come home to you yet. This letter will have to do, to tell you how much I wish I were back in your arms right now._

_On the road, I’ll watch for signs of a Vanguard camp. If I see your scarf on one of the tents, I’ll be with you before you even know I’m there._

_I miss you._

_Aloy”_

Manef folded the letter with a chuckle. “She is a canny foreign agent. Clearly knows the way to a man’s heart.”

Aloy’s head spun, overwhelmed at having her innermost feelings read to a group of strangers. “ _Y-you_ —“ she stammered.

“Tell me, Aloy,” Manef continued, undaunted, “what mission were you referring to?”

Her heart was pounding in her ears like Thunder’s Drum. He wanted to know about her _mission?_ How could she possibly explain it to him? She thought of the Old Ones, their crumbling towers and their floating messages made of light and sound. Of the cauldrons and the machines, woven out of molten sunlight. She thought of Elizabeth Sobeck, and the miracle of technology that allowed her to be… reborn. She shook her head. 

“I can’t tell you,” she said finally. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Manef laughed. “I… see,” he said, looking significantly at the assembled jury of Sun Priests. “And what were you planning to do at the Vanguard camp?”

She folded her arms. “None of your business.”

Manef gave her a sharp-toothed grin. “I have no more questions for you right now, outlander. Sit down.”

Aloy staggered back to her chair, dazed. What had just happened? She had told the truth. Why was there an uneasiness creeping up from her stomach to constrict her throat?

More people spoke for the accusers. Aloy had trouble following most of it. They talked about the planned murder weapon, a knife, and a floor plan of the king’s private chambers. They said they’d found them in a locked Oseram safe in Erend’s possession at Vanguard Headquarters.

_Why would Erend hold on to these things?_

And that’s when suddenly, everything clicked for Aloy. All of it. Every last piece of information, tied together with a silk bow.

Erend had been hunting Shadow Carja. “Ratcatching,” he had called it. It’s what he had been doing when she first visited him at the camp all those months ago. And he had been doing that again when she found him a second time, in the jungle canopy south of Meridian, when they had spent that night under the stars. 

_Erend had been hauling in Shadow Carja left and right, delivering them to their fate in the prisons of Meridian._

_And Manef…_

The Sun Priest came to the center of the court. “This concludes the words of the accusers,” he said. “Will anyone speak in this man’s defense?”

Manef had slipped up earlier, she realized with a start. Unlike every person living under Avad’s rule, he hadn’t referred to the previous king as the “Mad Sun King.” No… when talking about Nil, he had mistakenly called him “King Jiran.” As though that butcher were still the rightful king, with his rightful title. Aloy’s breathing became erratic as she pieced it together.

_Manef is Shadow Carja. Erend has been hunting Shadow Carja. It’s personal._

Aloy stood up, storming back to the center of the circle. Several people gasped. “Manef is Shadow Carja!” Aloy exclaimed. “He’s punishing Erend for tracking down members of his group and imprisoning them. The knife, the map… those were all confiscated from the prisoners!”

The crowd burst into agitated murmurs, all eyes coming to Manef. He sneered. 

“Well well, outlander. What was the word you used? _Hearsay?_ It means nothing. You have nothing. The man will die, girl. Better get used to sleeping alone, if you _can_.”

Aloy’s jaw dropped open. Time seemed to slow down as she looked around her. She saw the shocked faces of the court, the scorning faces of the jury, whispering to each other in their red cloaks, and Erend, _her_ Erend, looking so despondent her heart stopped beating.

The Sun Priest stepped forward, raising his hands for silence. 

“Unless you have evidence for your claim, your time to speak is over,” he said to Aloy. “Will anyone else speak in the defense of this man?”

The terrace was silent. Not even the wind disturbed the complete stillness.

_Nightmare, this is a nightmare… he’s right here, and I can’t save him, even with all my love—_

“I’ll speak in his defense,” came a commanding voice from the back of the court. All eyes turned to stare in shock. There, advancing quickly to the center of the circle, was Blameless Marad, accompanied by a separate group of Carja Guard. And traveling at the back of this group was Avad, the Sun King himself.

Aloy was beside herself. What was happening?

As he reached the center of the circle, Marad stared down his nose at Manef. The two men sized each other up like Tramplers about to charge. Then, Marad turned away in disgust. 

“The young Nora is not wrong,” Marad told the court. “I have long held my suspicions about the loyalties of my cousin. And now, thanks to the unfailing detective work of Erend Vanguardsman, I have proof.”

Aloy’s jaw dropped. _Marad and Manef are from the same royal house. Of course. Their names were practically identical. But what proof could Marad possibly have of Manef’s guilt? And something that had been discovered by Erend, no less?_

“Honored Sun Priests,” continued Marad, “it does not hold water that Erend would liberate this city once and then rescue it twice from Dervahl, only to undermine it. He is an outlander, yes. But he has done more for Meridian in his young life than most of us would do if given 100 years to live.”

Avad stepped forward. “And I second that,” he said. “I have never had a better friend than this man. He would never plot to kill me, and I say this not as an opinion, but as a truth that I know deep in my heart. And know that even if you write his death warrant, I will not sign it.”

The crowd went into an uproar, and Aloy looked all around her. What was happening?

“This has never been done,” whispered the woman next to her. “The king stays out of matters of the court.”

“His will is the will of the Sun itself,” said another man.

Aloy’s hands had wrenched the fabric of her dress into horrible knots. Were they going to let Erend go free?

“You’ve got _nothing_ , Marad,” sneered Manef, his face twisting into a caricature of a grin. “You and your common-born mother are nothing but charlatans playing at nobillity. Go back to your hovel in the sand.”

Marad said nothing, but reached into a small leather satchel. In his hand, he held up what appeared to be a soiled cloth.

Manef _laughed_. “Grab the wrong bag on your way out? Do you need to do laundry?”

Marad ignored him. “Erend Vanguardsman has, at the Vanguard Headquarters, amassed a collection of belongings confiscated from the Shadow Carja. And this includes personal effects, like this rag, which would not appear to hold any value. A lesser tracker would have just thrown it away. Yet Erend, with all his fastidiousness, saw something of value in it. This is especially remarkable, given that the apprehended fugitives are usually in a state of filth when they are discovered. But as it turns out, this may have been a strategy to disguise their sophistication.”

“What are you yammering about?” asked Manef. 

Marad indicated to an officiant, who brought out a bucket of water. Marad dunked the fabric in the water until most of the dirt had lifted. When he held it up to the sun, the entire court gasped. There, printed in the center, was the stylized sun and shadow glyph of the Shadow Carja. And stitched around the perimeter, in contrasting thread, were a series of names.

“Manef, of the royal house of Caan,” Marad read out. “It seems the fugitive Shadow Carja learn the names of others in their clan by way of rags like these. And not only that…” Marad laid out the fabric on the floor, orienting it a certain way. “If you align this fabric with the east/west axes of the world, these lighter areas can be seen to represent cities and roads. And stitched in certain places, a single white X. We believe these to be Shadow Carja safehouses, located within the Sundom. But our men will very shortly be there to find out.”

Manef had been uncharacteristically silent throughout this presentation, but now, he bolted. 

“ _Arrest him!!_ ” commanded Avad. With great speed, Marad’s guards tackled the man to the ground, pinning his arms and placing him in manacles. With great haste he was led away to the dungeons before he even had a chance to cuss them out. 

“Majesty?” said one of the Sun Priests of the jury. “We have reached our conclusion. We find the prisoner to be innocent of the charge of treachery. Your majesty may sign the document when he so wishes.”

Slowly, Aloy started to breathe normally again. Despite the chaos, it was over. Erend was free.

 

***

 

Once the papers were signed, Erend was finally free to leave the courtroom. Aloy waited outside anxiously as the rest of the court filed out. And when she finally saw him descend the stairs, no shackles or manacles in sight, she cried with happiness. She threw her arms around his neck and held him as tightly as she could.

“ _Erend_ ,” she cried, tears pouring down her face. His arms came to wrap around her, and he held her close, but his posture remained stiff.

“Aloy… why didn’t you tell me about the Carja soldier?”

Aloy was momentarily stunned into silence. “Erend… you were just released from prison! Your life—”

“Is it true, what they said? That you’ve been running around killing bandits with him? Clearing out entire camps?”

She sputtered. “Yes, it’s true! He helps keep me safe.”

“Of course he does,” Erend said, not even bothering to hide his anger.

Aloy folded her arms. “I have friends out in the world, believe it or not,” she said, her voice firm.

“I’ll ask again. Why didn’t you tell me about him?”

Aloy looked exasperated. “Why don’t you trust me, Erend? This is just like Avad all over again. Your jealousy is poisoning you. I don’t know how you don’t see that.”

_She’s right, bonehead._

Erend turned away. “I think I should go,” he said gruffly. “Before I say something I regret.”

“ _Fine_.” Aloy folded her arms. Then, a few moments later, she said, “No, you know what? Screw that. We’re gonna talk about this like adults.”

Erend stopped, looking back over his shoulder. “Okay, Aloy,” he said, fighting to keep his anger in check. “You told me you ran into bandits on the way to see me in the Claim. Which you clearly did, because there was blood on your armor. But he was there too, wasn’t he?” 

Aloy looked surprised. “Yes, but how did you—?” 

He wheeled around, his face contorted. The hurt and anger she saw there nearly made her look away. 

“How did I _know?_ ” he asked bitterly. “Because you have those same scratches on your neck this time. I’ve watched them heal up for the past few weeks. Which means you saw him pret-ty damn recently. So explain _that_ to me, Aloy. Like an adult.”

Aloy was hurt. Angry. No, _furious_. But this time, she took a deep breath. She clenched her fists, then released them. “I want to run away,” she told him. “But I’m not going to this time.” Erend watched her closely as she took another deep breath. When she spoke, she didn’t sound guilty or evasive.

“You’re right, he scratched me,” she said. “It’s hard to explain. He’s… a little bit off.”

Erend laughed mirthlessly. “A little bit _off?_ That’s how you describe a convicted war criminal who clearly has sexual feelings for you?”

Aloy folded her arms. “The scratching is the only physical contact we’ve ever had, besides a hug once. That’s the truth, Erend,” she said. 

He took a step towards her, but saw nothing but honesty in her face. He let out a breath of air, his expression softening slightly.

“By the forge, Aloy,” he said, his hand coming to the back of his neck. He half turned away, looking at her out the corner of his eye as if he didn’t know what to think. “Why did it have to be a guy like _him?_ ”

Aloy scowled. “Lots of people have those feelings for me,” she said. “You of all people should know that. But I chose _you_ , Erend. And you want to know why?”

He looked surprised. “Uh… sure,” he said.

“Because I’ve never met anybody like you,” she said. “You’re a good soldier and a good Captain. When we fought together for the first time, against those Lancehorns, I’d never seen anyone move like you on the battlefield. Even in all that armor... you were incredible.” Erend looked stunned.

“Uh… thank you,” he said quietly.

She crossed the remaining space between them, leaning in close. She raised her arms around his neck, looking up at him from their considerable height difference. “But you’re not just a warrior, Erend,” she said. “You’re also kind, and sweet, and fiercely loyal. Sometimes to a fault.” She looked back in the direction of the prison. 

“But no matter what, you always do the right thing. And trust me, Erend. As someone who has dealt with the worst of people all my life, that is _incredibly_ rare.”

He exhaled deeply, sounding a bit choked up. He pulled her into a tender embrace. “I’m so sorry, Aloy,” he whispered. “I love you so much. By the forge, please forgive me. I’m so tired.”

“Okay, you’re forgiven,” she said against his neck. He sighed in complete relief, squeezing her hard against his chest. His hands softly traced patterns down her back. The intimacy of his touch felt so _good_ after so many weeks apart. A few moments later, Aloy added, “By the way… did I mention you’re amazing in bed?” 

He chuckled softly in surprise. “Well, ah... what can I say?” he said. “You... inspire me.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Oh, and you’re funny too. Add that to the list.”

He grinned from ear to ear. “Okay, now you’re clearly just buttering me up for something.” His tone was joking, but his expression said it all.

He spoke a little quieter next. “I don’t always know what you see in me,” he said softly, clearing his throat. “So, uhh… thank you. For telling me.”

“ _Mmm_ ,” she said, squeezing him tight.

“And Aloy...” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. “I promise I’ll work on my jealousy, the way I worked on my drinking. Like an adult.” 

She smiled softly. “Thank you,” she said. “Now let’s go celebrate your freedom properly.”

 

***

 

It didn’t take long for word of Erend’s release from prison to spread. Within a few hours, it seemed like every Oseram expat from across the Sundom had heard the news. And, as Aloy soon discovered, when the Oseram heard good news, they drank. Soon, they were at the Wellspring Inn with a gaggle of Vanguard soldiers and well-wishers, drinking before it was even dark out.

Erend toasted her with a glass of imported ale. He looked exhausted, but his eyes were smiling. 

“Cheers,” Aloy said, giving him a shy smile. “To bastards getting what they deserve.”

“Mm,” agreed Erend, proceeding to down his entire glass in one long chug. He raised his finger to order another one, and some of the nearby men cheered. 

“Wow, that’s… quite a skill,” she said. He winked at her, wiping the foam from his moustache. Aloy giggled, despite herself. She was a few sips into her own drink, and it was already starting to hit her.

He set down his glass and turned to face her. “Hey gorgeous,” he said, placing his hand on the back of her chair and leaning towards her. “Come here often?”

She snorted, looking him up and down, but decided to play along. “Usually, I… just stay at the inn,” she said. “But, I heard the Oseram are celebrating tonight. Thought I’d come have a look.”

“Yeah? You like what you see?”

She turned and took another sip of her drink. Even though they were just playing, his suggestive tone made her blush.

“It’s… not bad,” she said. “All these handsome soldiers keep offering to buy me drinks. It’s good for my ego.”

She knew it wasn’t fair to provoke his jealousy. But she liked the effect it had on him, bringing out that darker side. Erend’s jaw clenched, his nostrils flaring. His hand came to her upper back, slowly tracing patterns through her shirt. He drew a little closer.

“Yeah, look… maybe I shouldn’t say this, but you don’t want any of these guys.” he said, his eyes darting down to her lips. “They’re loyal, sure. And damn good in battle. But none of them would know how to handle a woman like you.”

His eyes were steady on hers, his pupils going dark. His thumb tugged playfully on the back of her top, pulling it away from her skin. Then his fingertips slipped down to tease the skin just underneath. Aloy gasped softly. Her eyes momentarily fluttered closed in pleasure. Then she remembered their conversation.

“W-what do you mean, a woman like me?”

He chuckled. “I mean… you’re smart,” he said. “You’re obviously… capable. And, I mean, look at you!” Then he bit his bottom lip and looked her head to toe. 

A knowing smile teased at her lips as she remembered that day in Mother’s Heart. She tilted her head, looking at him out the corner of her eye. “And if that’s true,” she said. “You think you can... keep up with me?”

“Well, I’d, ah... love to find out,” he said, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. The motion didn’t go unnoticed by Aloy, and her heart started to beat faster. His fingertips were tracing crescent moons on her back, touching her further and further underneath her clothes. “How about a kiss, pretty girl?” he said in a low voice.

“For a handsome Vanguard soldier like you? Maybe even two,” she said, her eyes sparkling. Erend gave her a boyish grin and closed the distance between them, pausing right before he kissed her. “I love you, Aloy,” he whispered. 

“I love you,” she said. Then his lips were on hers, the soft press of his kisses lighting a fire deep in her belly. Her arms came up to drape over his neck, and he moaned softly and deepened the kiss. Aloy broke away, laughing.

“Erend!! We’re in public,” she said, her voice laced with nervous excitement.

“You said two,” he said. Then he pulled her into a bruising kiss, his tongue teasing over the surface of her lips. Aloy _moaned_ into the kiss, the passion of it catching her by surprise. His fingertips raked through her hair. Then he started kissing down the side of her neck. Aloy’s eyes fluttered open, her lips parting in desire.

“ _Fuck_ , Erend…” she whispered.

It felt so good they might have kept going if it wasn’t for the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby. Erend pulled off her neck guiltily, blinking up at the interrupter. 

“Fire and spit, Magnus,” sighed Erend. “Now?”

“Apologies, Captain,” he said, laughing heartily. “The men want me to tell you to get a room. You know we’re actually _at an inn_ , right?”

“Yeah, well, I just got out of prison. Give a man a break.”

“I’m only teasing, Cap,” he said. “Actually, there’s something I need to say. I’m… sorry.”

“For what? Not visiting me in prison here?”

“You were imprisoned here, in _Meridian??_ ” exclaimed Magnus. “By the light of the forge, Erend, those Carja bastards told us you were at Sunstone Rock!!” 

Erend’s eyes went as wide as Aloy had ever seen. A second later, he was beaming. They hadn’t forgotten him after all. 

Magnus was still reeling from that information. “Cap, I swear, the boys tried to ask after you at Sunstone. They were told you were in a solitary cell and couldn’t have visitors. Oh, by my soul. We would never have left you alone if we’d known.”

Erend stood up and embraced Magnus. “Apology accepted, brother,” he said.

“No, no… that’s not what I needed to apologize for! I need to apologize for talking about you to that slimy little… I… I had no idea he was Shadow Carja, Erend! I didn’t know they made them that young!”

“So you bragged about my sexual escapades. How could I be mad? Come on, Magnus. All is forgiven. Drinks on me.” Aloy smiled as Erend moved through the crowd of men, the story about the prison rapidly spreading through their ranks. And one by one the men came to embrace Erend. Aloy just smiled. She took another sip of her drink, her gaze falling idly across the bar. 

Erend returned to her a few moments later, holding out his hand. “Come on, kitten. Come join us at the table. The Vanguard love you, too. I can’t wait to tell them about everything you did for me when I was in jail. Well… I mean, almost everything.” 

Aloy grinned.

 

***

 

The hour was growing late. The party was still in full swing, but things were becoming more chaotic as the ale kept flowing. Aloy was used to the excesses of the Oseram, but she was caught off guard by the Carja who found them next.

“Evening, _Captain_ ,” said a woman’s voice, leaning on the second word sarcastically. Aloy turned to see a Carja woman she didn’t recognize. She was confused — the woman was wearing a noble’s garb, yet here she was at an Oseram tavern. Erend turned to look too, then immediately turned back around.

“Oh, _fire and spit_ ,” he muttered. Aloy shot him a questioning look, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes.

The woman took a seat across from them at the table. Erend’s cheeks were red, but Aloy could tell he was trying not to let his discomfort show. He swung his arm over Aloy’s shoulders, caressing her gently.

The woman looked back and forth between them, an unfriendly smile on her lips. Her eyes were sharp as she spoke. “You’ve found yourself a girlfriend, huh? She barely looks old enough to sit at the bar.”

“Thought you got the message last time, Marlonna,” he said evenly. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ve had a long fucking day.”

“Oh, I heard. Congratulations on your freedom, by the way. I figured I’d find you at the bottom of a bottle in some Oseram drinking hole, and I see I wasn’t wrong.” 

Aloy looked between the two of them, a tense silence hanging over the table. Aloy extended her hand. “Evening,” said Aloy. “I don’t think we’ve met.” The woman ignored her, directing her conversation entirely at Erend.

“Does she know that every pretty barmaid from here to the Claim calls you ‘Mr. Magic Hands?’”

Aloy slowly turned to look at him, her eyes wide in shock. 

Marlonna smirked. “She doesn’t know. That’s cute. Real classy, _Captain_.”

Erend’s breathing shifted, his knuckles going white around his glass. Aloy realized he was trying to fight down his anger, taking deep breaths and saying nothing.

“So what?” said Aloy. “He’s with me now. What else do I need to know?”

Marlonna laughed uproariously, the notes of her voice high and lilting, piercing through the din of the bar. Some of the Vanguard turned to stare. 

_She’s drunk_ , thought Aloy. 

“What else do you need to _know??_ ” asked the woman incredulously. “Little girl, let me give you some advice. The Sun has never shone upon a woman who _Erend Vanguardsman_ wouldn’t get tired of. And whatever honey he’s pouring into your cup now, don’t think it will last. Because once he’s had his fill of you, he’s just going to leave you for the next pretty young thing that waggles by in a skirt.”

Erend stood up, knocking his chair over. Now, everyone turned to stare.

“Get out of my bar, Marlonna. I won’t tell you again.”

She laughed, clapping. “So tough. I love it.”

Aloy stared at the woman in curiosity. Eventually, she seemed to notice, frowning. 

“What?” the Carja woman said, incensed.

“Just wondering what you’re hoping to get out of this,” said Aloy. “Is it revenge? Shards? Or is petty cruelty just a hobby of yours?”

Marlonna looked taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“Let me give _you_ some advice,” said Aloy. “Rejection hurts. And I would know that more than most people. But if you let it turn you into a rotten person, that’s a choice you make. It doesn’t have to be like this. Now go home, drink some water, and sleep it off. Things will look different in the morning.”

The woman guffawed. “You sound like a book. You’re not his usual type, I’ll give you that.”

“You’re drunk. And you’re in a bar full of Oseram who have had enough shit today. It just gets more miserable for you from here. _Go home_.” The way Aloy said it wasn’t unkind, just truthful. She was talking to the woman like she was an old friend, giving advice for her own good. Erend stared in awe.

Marlonna furrowed her brow at both of them, sitting in silence for a few long moments. Then she stood up and left without saying another word. Now that the excitement was over, the people in the bar turned back to their conversations. But a long silence fell between the two of them.

“ _Aloy, I…_ ” said Erend finally, his voice tight. 

“Is it true?” she asked. She didn’t look angry, but her eyes were steady on his. Erend let out a long, deep sigh.

“Let's… go outside, kitten,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

 

***

 

They walked to the edge of the nearest terrace. The sky was dark by now, and aside from the distant racket of the bar, the night was still. Erend was standing a few paces from Aloy, looking at her without the damnedest idea of what he was going to say. It was Aloy who finally broke the silence.

“Is it true?” she asked again.

“Kitten, I…”

“Answer me.”

“I mean, that specific nickname? I don’t—”

“By the goddess, Erend, why are you making this so hard for me?”

He didn’t answer her.

“How many partners have you had?”

Erend let out a long, low exhale.

“That’s not an answer.”

He groaned in frustration. “Honestly, kitten? A lot.”

“How many?”

He folded his arms, looking out over the Sundom. Then his head dropped to his chest. “I couldn’t tell you the exact number, because there was usually a lot of alcohol involved,” he said finally. “And... it’s not exactly something I’m proud of, but most of those were just… just the one time.”

Aloy’s gaze on him was steady, her expression unreadable. “How many?”

Erend shifted his weight. His voice was very quiet when he spoke again. “At least a dozen. Probably more.”

“ _Twelve!_ ” she cried out. 

“I… I won’t offer any excuses,” he said. “I was a freebooter, always on the road. Never had time for a girlfriend. Drank a lot. And I was lonely. All the time.”

Aloy said nothing, letting him continue.

Erend sighed, his hand coming to his neck. “In these small outpost towns I’d get in fights, and I’d win most of them. At the very least I’d show off a little. Put my hammer through a few machines, things like that. And that was usually enough to find a woman who wanted to... share my bed.”

“Wow, Erend,” she said.

“Kitten, what do you want me to say?” he said, exasperated. “Steel to my soul, I’ve done some growing up since then. All thanks to you.”

Aloy folded her arms, her head tilted, appraising him.

“Well,” she said finally. “You are really good in bed. So all that practice must have been good for something.”

Erend was so surprised he sputtered with laughter. “Really?” he said. “Wait, you actually mean that?”

“Yeah,” she said, giving him a weak half-smile.

He took a giant step towards her, relieved beyond measure. “Come here, kitten,” he said with a grin. With a soft grunt she accepted his embrace, leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes. She felt her body relax as he trailed his fingers through her hair.

“I guess that would explain why you’re so good at… things. You know… with your hands. And your mouth.”

“Ah,” he said, sounding a bit embarrassed. “Well, it’s… because of my size.”

Aloy snorted. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I’m not joking. I, ah... always had to make sure my partners were incredibly turned on, or it just… wouldn’t work. So I learned… you know. _Skills_.”

Aloy pulled back, some of the spark returning to her eyes. Erend returned her gaze, smiling and continuing to stroke her hair. “Pretty much no downsides to that, though,” he said in a low voice, tracing his fingertips lightly up her spine. She shuddered.

“What about the other stuff? The… you know, the dominance stuff. Where’d you learn that?”

At this, Erend broke out into a brilliant grin, “Ah, kitten, I’m afraid _you_ are to blame for all of that. Before you, I never met someone who was interested. Well... I’ve tied wrists together with silk scarves, but it never went farther than that.”

“Wait…” Aloy said, shaking her head. “Go back. Did you say I’m the first one…?”

Erend gave her a dark little chuckle, pulling her tighter into his embrace. “Yes, kitten,” he said, kissing her forehead. “When I met you, it was like you stepped right out of my dirtiest fantasies. Before that, it was all just… in my head.”

“You never… did any of it before?” she asked incredulously. “The ropes, the roleplay, the choking…?”

“Never,” he said, taking her by the hand and kissing it slowly, his eyes smoldering. She blushed and looked away. He watched her carefully.

“There’s more, you know,” he said, his voice low and dangerous. “More fantasies. More things we could do.”

“Tell me,” she whispered.

“Maybe later,” he said, a twinkle in his eye. “Let’s get back to the party.”

 

***

 

When they came back inside, someone shouted, “There he is!!” The crowd, now significantly more drunk, cheered and raised their glasses. There were many toasts to Erend’s freedom, and a lot of colorful profanity leveled at the Carja Guard. Aloy couldn’t help laughing at the spectacle. But she loved the way Erend held her right at his side, his arm around her, showing the crowd that she was special to him. It made her feel loved in a way she never had.

Soon they were seated at a long table, surrounded by drunk Vanguard who couldn’t wait to tell unflattering stories about the Carja. And though Aloy knew most of these men by now, tonight she wasn’t interested in conversation. She had other plans for how the rest of the night would go.

A few minutes after they sat down, Aloy’s hand came to rest on Erend’s upper thigh. To everyone else it looked like a sweet gesture of intimacy. But Erend’s eyes went wide — she somehow knew how to move her hand so that her fingertips brushed his cock.

As the conversation grew increasingly raucous around them, Aloy seized her chance to tease him even more. She was moving her hand on his thigh in broad, slow circles, teasing the head of his cock where it lay in his pant leg. Erend had to cough and cross his legs to avoid giving himself away.

Leaning in close, she smiled at him, as though she was saying something completely ordinary. Instead, she let out a satisfied hum next to his ear. “What’s the matter, Captain?” she asked. “Don’t want me to touch you?”

He fixed her with a hard stare. His eyes were caged fire as he remembered where they were. But he couldn’t let her get away with this kind of teasing without punishing her, and she knew it. Still, it was time to give her a reminder. He leaned in close to her ear.

“Look, kitten, maybe I shouldn’t say this to you,” he said so quietly that only she could hear. “You’re so young. And there are still parts of your innocence I haven’t annihilated yet.” As he said this his hand trailed over her ass, his fingertips tugging at her waistband suggestively. Aloy’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, and Erend hid it from the table by drawing her into a quick kiss. As their lips parted, that hard look returned to his eyes, the one she knew from their roughest play. He leaned in close as he spoke again.

“But I swear by the last light of the forge, if you keep this up, I’ll find a way to punish you that your little body will remember for _days_.” Hearing this, Aloy’s eyes fluttered shut. But Erend wasn’t done. “And if I’m drunk, it’s not going to be gentle. I _promise_ you that.” For a moment Erend gripped her hair, then released her, enjoying her soft gasp.

“ _Captain_ ,” she moaned softly.

“ _Consider. Yourself. Warned_ ,” he breathed in her ear. Then, he eagerly rejoined the conversation next to them. Aloy’s heart was pounding, her cheeks burning. She barely processed that Erend had started telling a story about the idiots in the Shadow Carja. But when Erend turned to look back at her, giving her a sly little smile, her heart pounded like she’d just scaled a cliff. She swallowed as she realized what she was about to do.

With a yelp, Aloy toppled her glass, spilling the last of her ale onto the table. As the liquid quickly spread, she jumped onto Erend’s lap to avoid it. The very drunk table was slow to respond to the mess, but they eventually tried to flag down someone from the inn to clean up the spill. 

But that’s not what Aloy was focused on. No, she was trembling in anticipation at the feeling of Erend’s hot breath on her neck. He hadn’t moved at all since she sat on his lap, hadn’t even acknowledged she was there. But the hardness pressing against her most intimate place told her all she needed to know.

Impatiently, she looked for excuses to move. She leaned forward to take a sip of his drink, then rocked in laughter at something a nearby Vanguard said. Then she ‘accidentally’ dropped some shards, bending all the way to the floor to pick them up. This time, Erend couldn’t help rocking beneath her with a soft groan.

When she sat up, she saw the spill had been cleared away, and she hopped back into her seat. She dared to look over at Erend, and what she saw made her stop breathing. His eyes were as hard as two stones. He didn’t say anything at all, just stared her down. Her own expression was playful, feigning ignorance. She raised her eyebrows, as if to say, “What?” Silently, he mouthed the words “ _bad girl_.”

Then he returned to his conversation, ignoring her for a long time. Aloy, seeing his game, joined a conversation next to her with two of the younger Vanguard. She actually quite enjoyed talking to them. They were both on the rougher edge of tipsy, and they seemed happy to be talking to a woman their own age.

At one point she caught Erend’s eye, and he was giving her that hard look again. At that exact moment, one of the young soldiers reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, and she laughed at something he said. Erend’s nostrils flared.

In a not so subtle gesture, Erend shifted down the bench to wrap his arm around Aloy. The young soldier backed off right away, his face going pale. Then Erend turned his attention to Aloy, his eyes overflowing with that dominant energy. She eyed him, biting her lip in excitement. He snapped the waistband of her leggings, causing her to let out a small yelp. As she recovered, he fiddled with something on the side of his belt.

“See this?” he said, holding up an iron key. It was one of the many he carried on a ring on his armor belt. She knew the keys were for when he patrolled the city, but she’d never paid them much mind. But now, Aloy’s imagination was racing.

“Yes,” she said softly. “What’s it for?”

Erend’s eyes sparked with dominance. “I was saving it for a special occasion,” he said, trying hard to sound disinterested. “Down in Meridian Village there’s an Oseram blacksmith’s shop. The proprietor is back in the Claim, so he gave me the key to let me do my inspections. But…” Here, Erend moved so close to Aloy his lips were practically brushing against her neck.

“It’s the funniest thing, kitten,” he said, his voice dropping low. “In the center of the workshop there’s this great big iron ring bolt hanging from the ceiling. And if it can handle the weight of a steel cauldron, it can certainly support the weight of a naughty little tied up kitten.”

Aloy turned back to the table, her blush threatening to give her away. She hid her face by taking a drink, but Erend wasn’t done. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “I want to take you apart. Inch by inch. Make you submit to me like you never have before.”

Aloy shuddered, silently urging him to continue.

“First, I’m gonna strip you naked with my own two hands. You can try to stop me, but ah… it won’t do you much good. Then I’m gonna tie your hands together behind your back, just to make sure you can’t try to escape. Then I’m gonna tie up your ankles— either together or with your legs spread, depending on my mood. I’m definitely gonna gag you, though. Don’t need any of your lip for what happens next.”

She gave him a sidelong glance, her eyes smoldering, her cheeks red. He draped his arm around her shoulders amiably, pausing to laugh at a nearby joke told by one of the Vanguard. Aloy had just set down her drink when he brought his lips to her ear again.

“Then I’m gonna take my coil of rope and tie it around your breasts — over, under, and in between— so that they’re standing out _beautifully_ for me. I might even lick you a little. And with that gag in your mouth, you can say whatever you like. ‘ _More_ ’... ‘ _stop_ ’... it all sounds the same to me.”

Aloy actually moaned, quickly clapping her hands over her mouth. Erend chuckled quietly before he continued.

“Then I’m gonna sling those ropes over your shoulders so I have something to hang you from,” he said. He gripped the back of her shirt between her shoulder blades and pulled up, making her eyes widen. She trembled, looking up at him helplessly. Erend grinned, nuzzling the hair on the side of her head. “But that part comes later, kitten, don’t worry,” he said, releasing her.

Aloy let out a breath of air she didn’t know she’d been holding. She took another sip of her drink, stunned speechless, and Erend couldn’t resist continuing.

“After _that_ , the rope’s going around your hips and between your legs. It’ll be strong enough to support your weight while I, ah… well, you’ll see. Then I’m gonna take the ropes up around the sides of your ass and tie your hands to your back. And _then_ , kitty cat... then the real fun starts. Because I’m going to suspend you from the ceiling so that even your little toes don’t touch the ground. If I want to lick you from your head to your toes, I will. And you’ll just be a naughty little helpless kitten who can’t do anything except _watch_.”

Aloy was turning bright red now. She tried to hide her face behind her hand, turning away, but he followed her movement.

“And once I’ve got you suspended from the ceiling? Aloy… I’m going to take you _apart_. I’m gonna control and possess you and tease you and deny your body pleasure in every sick way I can think of. I’m gonna make you struggle until you moan, and plead, and _cry_ to have my cock in you. And even if I fuck you, I’m _still_ not gonna give you what you want. Because when you’re helpless, denying you your release _turns me on_. I’m gonna use you to satisfy myself over and _over and over_ again. Because your body is mine until I’m done with you.”

Aloy brought her hands to her mouth and gasped, looking at him incredulously. He squeezed her shoulder possessively. If she had tried to move her arm, she would have found herself held in place. She stared at him in wonder.

Erend returned to the conversation next to him, all but ignoring Aloy as he laughed and carried on. But a few moments later, he leaned into her neck as if to kiss her. Instead, he licked her slowly and possessively, and she shuddered from head to toe. Aloy quickly glanced around the table, but no one was paying attention to them. He squeezed her shoulder again, _hard. “What do you think about that, you little minx?_ ” he snarled in her ear.

She took him by the hand, squeezing him so hard it hurt, and led him straight out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a happy ending!  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Suspension / The Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend shows Aloy just how much fun you can have in an empty warehouse with a coil of rope and a couple of props... especially once she's suspended helplessly from the ceiling.
> 
> (Pretty much just pure BDSM smut with a tiny bit of plot thrown in)

As they descended into lower Meridian, Aloy giggled at Erend from across the elevator. She was still tipsy, and even in the darkness she was giving him bedroom eyes. He remained stone-faced, but he twirled his keyring around his finger, his gaze sweeping over her whole body.

“Something on your mind, _Captain?_ ” she teased.

“Yeah,” he said, eyes hard on hers. “Where I’m gonna anchor the ropes so I can hang you from the ceiling and fuck you senseless.”

Her jaw dropped open, and she gave a turned on little laugh.

“And if you don’t want it, kitten, you better run now,” he continued. “Because once I get my hands on you, you are in for a _rough_ night.” 

Her eyes danced with excitement. “I can’t exactly run out of an elevator, _Sir_ ,” she said, her eyes taunting him.

He grunted. “Good point.”

In two steps he crossed the floor of the elevator, and Aloy gasped in excitement. His arms wrapped around the outside of hers, his body pinning her against the edge of the steel cage. She let out a soft cry as his embrace forced the air out of her lungs.

After appraising her for a few moments with those hard eyes, he swung his hips against her. Aloy _groaned_. She couldn’t believe how hard he was already— especially when she had done absolutely nothing. He stared down at her face possessively. 

“Pretty girl,” he said, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. Aloy leaned back, looking up at him in awe. His eyes flashed with that dark look, his gaze predatory. He leaned forward in the embrace, biting her neck and making her arch her back. 

“ _Play with me_ ,” he growled next to her ear.

Aloy let out a soft gasp in realization. There could be no mistaking his meaning as he pressed his need against her over and over again. Aloy felt her skin prickling with excitement. _Now? Here?_ But she eagerly reached for him, sliding her palm over his hardness through the front of his trousers. Erend grunted, his expression otherwise unchanged.

“You can do better than that,” he said. Aloy looked up at him, lips parted, then down to where she was rubbing him. Her fingers came to encircle his length through the fabric and she held him in a firm grip, rubbing him up and down at a delicious pace. Erend didn’t say anything else, but his hand flew to the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of hair and staring at her hungrily. Aloy bit her lip and smiled at him, giving him a naughty little laugh. His approval meant so much to her when she was under his spell like this.

Erend used his other hand to unbutton his trousers, and Aloy’s eyes grew wide. The elevator was slow, sure, but they’d be in the village soon. Erend yanked on her hair, his jaw set, as if he was daring her to disobey. With a tremble of excitement she slipped her hand down the front of his trousers and underwear, adjusting him until his cock sprang free. 

She subconsciously licked her lips, using both hands to take hold of his hot, velvety flesh. Then she began to work him up and down, lavishing him with attention, gently twisting her hand over the tip in that way he liked. A cry of pure arousal punched out of Erend, and for a second he looked just as surprised by it as she did. But he started rocking his hips into her like he was fucking her, not bothering to be subtle about it.

Aloy glanced outside, remembering where they were, but Erend used his grip on her hair to bring her eyes back to his. “I have a lot of control, kitten,” he said, his voice thick. “But if you can get me off before we hit the ground, I might actually let you come tonight.”

Aloy blinked at him incredulously. “Better get moving, sweetheart,” he added. “Looks like we have about 30 seconds before the whole village sees what you can do.” 

Aloy dropped to her knees, her hot mouth enveloping the tip of him before he even had time to think. A pained-sounding cry escaped his throat, and he almost doubled over. She was ready for him, swallowing him down and bobbing her neck in a way that immediately made him so, so hard.

He almost couldn’t _think_ with what she was doing to him. She worked him over harder than he’d ever felt, tapping into a line of pure pleasure that was hijacking his brain. The way she was moving her hands and mouth together, slobbering over him with her spit, made it feel like she really was swallowing him all the way down. Erend choked, his hand coming out to brace himself against the wall of the elevator.

“ _Fuck, Aloy_ …” he gasped. She moaned around his cock, her eyes sparkling with satisfaction. He sped up the force of his hips, and she was right there with him, slurping him down with that devilish look in her eye and that _perfect_ grip on his shaft. She kept going until he was voicing his pleasure on every stroke, now fully leaning forwards against the wall of the elevator, watching her in wonder. 

He had been holding back, but there was a challenge in her eyes and he’d be damned if he let her get away with it. He growled, bringing both hands to the back of her head and pulling her towards him. She started sucking him down at twice the pace, her eyes pressed shut. Her little moans and obscene slurping were making his cock throb. His release immediately felt so close.

“ _Choke on it_ ,” he managed to say, his hips pistoning into her face. “ _Oh honey, choke on that big fat dick_.”

She dropped her hands from him, and Erend wasted no time in shoving himself deep into her mouth. Aloy starting moaning helplessly as the fat tip of his cock drummed against the back of her throat. She even _sounded_ like she was choking. The relentless pace of her motions, the sinful undulations of her neck, the way she looked up at him, so eager to please… It was too much, he was getting so close...

She gripped his hips and tugged him hard, pleading with her eyes. Erend gasped for breath, his hips stuttering. Aloy smacked his ass and made a displeased sound.

“ _Kitten_ ,” he said in a low rumble, barely keeping himself together. “ _You're acting like you want me to force myself down your throat, but I know you don't really want_ —” 

She smacked his ass again, and this time he growled. His fingers gripped the braids on the sides of her head. Aloy moaned pleadingly, bobbing her neck, and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Alright, _you asked for it_ ,” he snarled. With a howl of effort he forced his dick down the back of her throat, watching in complete fucking awe as her eyes rolled back in her head. She felt _amazing. Incredible_. Then she moaned _hard_ around his dick, and the sensation made him throw back his head and yell, “ _Oh fuck, Aloy, ALOY!!_ ” 

Two violent strokes later and he was coming _hard_ down her throat — a staggering, intense orgasm that burned like the sun. He yanked her face against him one final time as he finished, staring into her faraway eyes. Either he was yelling or someone else was, but by the time he remembered to pull out of her, he was already out of breath. This time he actually did double over, bent at the waist, propping himself against the side of the elevator with one hand. His knees were shaking as he slowly came back to himself. 

“Holy shit. _Holy shit_ ,” he kept saying, his voice hushed. “Holy _fucking_ shit, Aloy.”

Then he remembered to look at her. And _fuck_ , she was just smiling at him, wiping her lips and shaking her head. “Aw, did that amazing blow job break your act?” she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Erend dropped to his knees, gathering her in his arms and kissing her in appreciation. Aloy moaned in surprise. But she felt all the gratitude in the press of his lips, and her eyes fluttered closed. Against her trembling lips he called her _incredible, beautiful, a goddess_ …

The elevator reached the ground with a dull clank. Aloy smiled, pulling back from the kiss. Then she got to her feet, smoothing her hair as if nothing had happened. “Better put your dick away, Captain,” she said in a hoarse but sultry voice. “We’re here.”

The doors opened and she walked out, leaving him there still on his knees, totally shattered. 

Then he got a glint in his eye and smirked, once again unable to believe that _this_ was his woman. He quickly fastened his trousers and got to his feet, chasing after her with a naughty chuckle.

 

***

 

If there was ever a reversal of fortunes that happened more rapidly, Manef could not bring one to mind. Perhaps there was a rich man who stumbled off a cliff, once. Or a Sun Priest caught in the act of worshipping the _moon_. 

At present, though, he wasn’t dwelling on it. He was half asleep, drifting in and out of consciousness on this hot night. 

Despite spending what was to be his first night ever in a prison cell, he hadn’t had much trouble nodding off, at least at first. He was old, and tired. The effort of maintaining his cover in an increasingly suspicious royal house had taxed him, and now, perversely, he was grateful for the chance to drop the ruse. Perhaps all he had really wanted was a good night’s sleep. Avad and all his accursed kin could rot in the midday sun, for all he cared.

His peace was interrupted by the shamble of footsteps creeping up on his cell.

“This is where they locked up that drunk of a Vanguard Captain,” said a stranger’s voice.

Manef was nonplussed. “You’re not the usual night guard,” he drawled, not even opening his eyes.

“He’s dead.”

Now, Manef was awake. He sat up on his bed, easing himself into a seated position, ignoring the fresh twinges in his back from sleeping on such a hard surface. He winced, trying to keep the sound of it from his voice. “Who’s dead?”

“The night guard. I stabbed him.”

Manef’s eyes went wide. He searched the darkness outside the bars of his cell, but could see no one. “Who… are you?” he asked.

“You failed the cause, Manef,” said the voice, ignoring his query. “Now, your fate.”

Manef’s heart was racing. “What do you mean?” he asked, injecting a strained laugh into his voice. “I’m already in prison. What more would you—” He heard the clank of a key entering the lock of his cell. Had the stranger come to set him _free?_

“You rolled over like a dog, Manef,” said the voice. “I’m finished with the Shadow Carja. A bunch of honorless nobodies, hiding in cellars like rats.”

“ _Siram!_ ” said Manef, incredulously. The young man ignored him, taking a step into his cell. 

“I’m done with hiding,” Siram said. “I’ve found a new leader. One who actually commands respect. He’s called Helis, and he has a message for you.”

Manef scrambled to his feet, instinctively backing away. But he had forgotten the manacle on his leg, and he stumbled backwards onto the ground. As the shadow of Siram advanced on him, he scrabbled desperately.

“Siram!” he said. “You were always a bright one. We can work this out. I... I secured your freedom, remember?”

“Yes. And your little plot blew our cover. Now face your death as you should.”

Manef clutched at his chest. “M-my… m-m-my what?” he stammered.

“All hail HADES. All hail the Eclipse!” shouted the young man.

Manef didn’t even see the blade before it passed through his ribs.

 

***

 

Avad and Blameless Marad were hunched over a table, the dim light of the torches allowing them to make out a large map of the Sundom. Scattered around them were the confiscated belongings of the captured Shadow Carja members. Thanks to the coded messages in their scarves, Marad had been able to locate all their remaining outposts. 

True to his word, Marad had sent his operatives to these hideouts, and they’d hauled in more than a dozen fugitives. But the victory had done little to buoy the spirits of the king.

“They were right under our noses,” said Avad grimly.

“And they were caught, your Majesty,” said Marad. “The gutting of the Shadow Carja was the tireless work of…” he paused. “Of Erend Vanguardsman and his Vanguard. And the finishing blow was struck by Aloy of the Nora, who decapitated their leadership when she rescued your young brother, Prince Itamen.”

“Another reason to thank Aloy,” muttered Avad, his eyes going distant.

Marad cleared his throat. “Sir, the Nora outlander is convinced the greater threat is coming from the Eclipse, not the Shadow Carja. Now that this raid is complete, I think it would be wise to heed her words.”

Avad laughed humorlessly. “And how many hours has it been since we discovered that a leader of the Shadow Carja was under our employ?”

“I do not believe them a significant threat, Majesty,” Marad repeated. “We have Manef imprisoned, and I believe he will cooperate. We will soon have all the information we need to confirm my theory: that the Shadow Carja no longer pose a serious threat to us.”

Avad ran a hand through his hair, growing agitated. “They had ample opportunity to assassinate me,” he said, starting to pace around the table. 

Marad watched him closely, his lips pinching into a thin line. He’d seen more than his share of royal paranoia, and this was not a good sign. “Majesty…” he said quietly.

“By the Sun, Marad, they had me dead to rights! I shouldn’t even be here.”

“It is not so easy to kill a king,” said Marad, choosing his words carefully. “Not if the goal is to rule in your stead. Such plots take time. And thus, they can be unraveled.”

Avad was unconvinced. He stopped pacing, his face ashen, and Marad suspected his thoughts had grown darker. 

The king shook his head. “To think that even today, without my intervention, these snakes would have executed one of my… my oldest friends.”

Marad cleared his throat. “The lives of kings have always been so,” he said, looking Avad sternly in the eye. “You knew that your life would not be the same after the coup. You accepted the risks. These are the wages you paid to end the tyranny of your father.”

Avad pressed his hands into his eyes. “By the Sun… had I known it would be this way… and now, the woman I would have chosen as my queen is…”

“ _ENOUGH!!_ ” shouted Marad, slamming both hands on the table. The king was so shocked that he just stared. Marad was glaring at Avad with an intensity unlike any he had ever seen.

“You are the _king_ ,” he spat out. “The pressure of this position is enough to drive a man _insane_. I know this, your Majesty, I _watched it happen_.”

Avad blinked in realization. “My father…”

“If you were your father, you would have laughed as they hanged Erend, then forced Aloy to marry you.” 

Avad nearly choked, his eyes going wide in horror. 

Marad stared him down, letting him think on that for a few long seconds.

Finally, Marad spoke in a low voice. “I turned a blind eye to your new… companions, here at the palace,” he said. “But it is the first step on a dark path. One where you use your power to satisfy your every desire. And I watched you step further down that path with Aloy of the Nora. She has rejected you at every turn, and yet you _still_ refuse to accept it.”

The king sputtered, speechless. 

“You say you do,” continued Marad. “But even as you try to fill that void with the company of noblewomen, you stew in your own self-pity, nurturing that evil voice that tells you you’ve been wronged.”

“ _Marad!!_ ” said Avad, aghast. “What would you know of my private business??” 

Marad raised his eyebrows, as if the answer should be obvious to him. “Your Majesty, you tried to force her to love you.”

Avad looked taken aback. “I- I would never—” he stammered.

“ _No_ , your Majesty?” said Marad, his brows arching in disbelief. “You used your power as king to compel her to your side, lied about your intentions, confiscated her belongings when she displeased you, and then forced her to kiss you.”

Avad looked incensed. His skin reddened in indignation. “But I… _I love her!!_ ” 

“You do _not_ love her!” exclaimed Marad. “You are merely attracted to her. If you loved her, you’d respect her choice to be with Erend.”

Avad was speechless. He was struck silent by an uncomfortable feeling, a creeping dawn of realization. His skin crawled as he realized what kind of man he had been, what kind of friend, what kind of _king_.

“By the Sun,” whispered Avad, his eyes wide.

“Yes,” said Marad grimly. “And by the _continued_ grace of the Sun, Aloy remains a friend of Meridian. Imagine if she was not here to warn us of our enemies.”

“I do not wish to,” said Avad quickly, shaking his head.

“Or imagine if you had _made_ her your enemy,” said Marad, still staring down the king. “It almost happened today. We arrived at the courtroom just in time.”

Avad exhaled shakily, bringing a palm to his forehead.

Marad stood up straight, squaring his shoulders at Avad. “You wanted to be the king? You think you’re better than your father? Then _act like it_.”

Avad’s jaw hung open. “I’ve been a boor,” he said. “A _creep_. That’s what Erend tried to tell me, but I refused to hear it. It’s... unforgivable.”

“You are not your father. _Act. Like. It_ ,” repeated Marad significantly.

At that moment, a messenger appeared at the door to their chambers. Marad waved him in impatiently.

The messenger bowed, his hands trembling slightly. “Your Majesty, there’s been a development at the prison. Manef is dead. Stabbed through the side and left to die.”

Avad and Marad looked at each other in horror.

Marad dismissed the messenger, but the man hesitated.

“There is more, your Majesty. A nearby vendor in the plaza heard the killer shout his allegiance to the Eclipse before committing the crime.” Then the man bowed curtly and left.

Marad looked at Avad, his eyes stern. Avad swallowed, nodding softly. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to return his attention to the map. “Alright,” he said, sighing. “Where is the Eclipse? We will focus our efforts there.”

“Very well, your Majesty,” said Marad. He had returned to his normal tone of voice, slipping back into his role as the king’s advisor, as if their confrontation had never happened.

As Marad began to indicate the known movements of the Eclipse, Avad couldn’t help stating the obvious. “In due time, it would be wise to invite… both Aloy and Erend here,” he said. “With their strengths in both intelligence gathering and in battle, they can help us plan our defenses.”

“A wise choice, your Majesty,” said Marad. 

“Alright,” said Avad, sighing deeply. “Do you know where they might be found?”

 

***

 

Erend’s arm was draped across her shoulders as he unlocked the blacksmith’s shop and led her through the door. Inside it was almost completely dark, save for the moonlight filtering in through a few high, smoky windows. Erend seemed undeterred as he walked her to the very center of the room, then up a few steps to a raised stone platform.

“ _Wait here_ ,” he said, planting a quick kiss on her neck. Goosebumps rose on Aloy’s skin as she watched him disappear into a darkened corner of the room.

She heard him strike some flint, and a torch flared to life, hissing loudly in the empty expanse of the workshop. Erend’s face was suddenly illuminated by a shaky orange glow, and he looked around the place appraisingly. Then he began walking around the room lighting wall torches, his striking form silhouetted in the darkness. Aloy couldn’t help drinking in the sight of him.

After his release from prison, the two of them had immediately returned to his apartment and taken a long bath. There had been lots of kissing and lots of grateful, relieved petting. But they were both so tired from the day’s events that as soon as they dried off, they’d fallen asleep in a heap on his bed.

When he’d woken up, in the spirit of celebrating with his men, Erend had shaved and changed into his dress uniform. And though Aloy wasn’t much for formality, she _loved_ the way it fit him. The fitted brown slacks somehow managed to show off his muscular build while still looking formal. His white and gold striped dress shirt fit him like a dream, and the whole thing was topped with a gold Oseram scarf. The dark brown dress jacket set off the broad expanse of his shoulders beautifully. And the elaborate gold embroidery on the sleeves, indicating his status as Captain, completed the look. He looked _sexy. Powerful_. 

And as he continued lighting the torches, the sound of his heavy work boots echoed through the workshop. The sound was bringing back some good memories for Aloy, and a devilish little smile curled her lips.

At one point, Erend had returned to the stone platform and lit a few small braziers nearby. “So I can see you better,” he’d said with a wry smile. Her heart had skipped a beat, and he’d just given her a smoldering look as he turned to light the final torches.

Trying to calm her pounding heart, Aloy had looked around the newly illuminated room. There was a large forge, some worktables, a number of half-finished smithing projects, and…

Suddenly remembering Erend’s words at the bar, she looked up. There, right above her head, was a sturdy chain. It was suspended from the high workshop ceiling, and hanging on the end was a thick iron hook. Aloy swallowed. She followed the line of the chain over a pulley and back down to the floor, where it connected to an oversized spindle. And standing next to it was Erend, smiling roguishly, with his hand on a crank handle.

“Hello, kitten,” he said, raising his eyebrows at her. It was then she noticed the large coil of rope looped over his shoulder. 

Aloy stared at him, stunned speechless. _Were they really going to do this?_ She took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart.

She cleared her throat, trying to sound more confident than she felt. Folding her arms in front of her chest, she leaned her weight on one hip. “You don’t usually smile this much when you’re… dominating me,” she said.

The corners of his lips quirked up, and he walked up the steps to stand in front of her. Somehow, their current arrangement made him seem even taller than normal, and she drew a soft gasp. He towered over her, smiling that same smile. Then he chastely kissed her forehead.

“That part comes later, my love,” he said, rubbing his hands reassuringly up and down her shoulders. “Right now, the most important thing is to make sure you’re safe.”

Aloy exhaled deeply, relaxing a little. Then she smiled at him, giggling in nervous excitement. 

“Although…” he said, looking her up and down. “Would you allow me the pleasure of undressing you, goddess?”

Aloy looked surprised. “Um… sure,” she said. Then she blushed a little.

“You’re not still shy around me, are you?” he asked warmly. 

“N-no, I just… this is all new for me, that’s all.”

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Then he pulled back, looking her softly in the eyes. 

“I’m honored by your trust, Aloy,” he said. “And as much as I want to rip your clothes off right now, I think I changed my mind. I want to take it slow, just like the first time. Until you get comfortable.”

She smiled, giving him a quick nod.

Sensing the nervousness still in her posture, Erend pulled her into an embrace. He rubbed her back in long, slow circles, until she relaxed against him. She pressed her face into her favorite place against his chest.

“Erend…” she sighed happily, her arms wrapped around his waist.

“I’m here,” he said, squeezing her tightly. His fingers traced those patterns on her back that she’d come to love so much.

She planted a few soft kisses on his chest. When he noticed this, he lifted her gently by the chin and drew her lips to his. 

Erend kissed her slowly, deliberately, like he was treasuring her. His lips were so soft on hers, and even the roughness of his stubble was comforting. The familiar press of his moustache against her upper lip filled her with warmth. She reached up to stroke his hairy cheek, and he smiled against her lips. _By the goddess_ , she had missed this. She’d had so many dreams about him while he was in prison, but this wasn’t a dream. This really was the man she loved, kissing her and caressing her body like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Aloy moaned softly, drunk on the heat of his body and the press of his lips. She scratched her fingernails down his back, gently but firmly, and he let out a low rumble of appreciation. 

“ _Aloy_ ,” he groaned.

With a thrill of excitement she remembered his words at the bar, about tying her up, about _using_ her. With a moan she deepened the kiss, the tip of her tongue licking sensually over his bottom lip.

Erend groaned roughly and then gave it right back, the tip of his tongue caressing the side of hers. Their lips were parted, their mouths opening for each other as the heat of the kiss intensified. Aloy gasped softly as Erend showed her how to open mouth kiss, her breath quickening with every wet little movement of his mouth. Their tongues played together devilishly, their heads tilted, licking each other.

Then Erend pulled her body tight against his, his hand coming to cradle the back of her head. She did the same, her fingers threading through his mohawk. His tongue was insistent now, probing between her lips, slipping into her slow and dirty like it was something else. She moaned against him, pulling him tighter. The next time his tongue probed deep into her mouth, she sucked on it suggestively.

He groaned, but didn’t stop the urgency of his motions. Holding her tightly, he pressed his face hard against hers, his lips practically bruising.

“ _You’re so_ fucking _hot_ ,” Erend said against her lips, and she let out a soft gasp. 

“ _So are you_ ,” she exhaled. “ _There’s a reason I’ll fuck you anywhere_.”

His body responded _immediately_. With a groan he thought of the elevator. He’d been hard since their lips met, but now he may as well have been made of steel. With a hiss of pleasure he adjusted his arousal in his trousers, continuing to kiss her forcefully.

Aloy noticed, smiling against his lips. She slipped her hand down and started rubbing him through his trousers again, and he pulled off her with a groan of pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ , Aloy…” he moaned. 

“ _Mmm_ ,” she hummed, stroking him. She gazed up at him, her eyes dancing. He was already looking at her so hungrily, but she could tell he was holding back, watching her face to see what she wanted to do. She looked at him knowingly, biting her lip. 

“I wanna be naked,” she whispered.

He let out a low rumble of approval. “I think I can help you with that.”

He leaned over her, searching for the fasteners on the back of her armor. Aloy felt the gentle tug of her armor top loosening under his embrace. Her eyes fluttered closed. She inhaled the scent of him, his heady musk, mixed with a bit of sweat. And when that wasn’t enough, she buried her lips in his stubbly neck and started kissing him. 

Erend groaned in appreciation, but didn’t stray from his task. When he finished unfastening her armor top, she leaned back and he carefully lifted it up over her head. His hands went to the buckle on her armor skirt, and she draped her arms around his neck, just watching his face and smiling at him dreamily. He raised his eyebrows at her coyly as he removed her heavy armor skirt and gently set it on the ground. Now that she was down to her brown tunic and leggings, she was starting to feel more exposed. She shifted her weight, feeling warm under his gaze. 

Erend seemed to notice this and began kissing down the side of her neck, gently, all tenderness and longing. “ _Mmm_ ,” he said. “Kitten, you smell _amazing_.” Aloy sighed, a faint smile coming to her lips. 

She sank into the embrace, pressing her body against his even closer now that her armor was off. He pulled up on the hem of her tunic, and she helped him pull it off her. He caressed the skin underneath as he pulled it up over her shoulders, soothing her with his warm hands. 

Soon she was standing there topless, blushing. Erend cupped the side of her face in one of his hands, drawing her back into a sensual kiss. She eagerly returned it, her hands caressing over the firm expanse of his back. He started kissing down her neck again, and she let out a breathy sigh, feminine and full of desire. And when she felt his hands teasing at the waistband of her leggings, she kissed his neck, moaning against him approvingly.

He pulled her leggings gently down, kneeling so she could place a hand on his shoulder as she stepped out of them. Now, she really was completely naked. She pulled one arm across her body with the other, still unsure about being completely exposed in a stranger’s workshop.

“ _Aloy_ ,” Erend said, his eyes concerned. “Is everything alright? All that talk in the bar was fun, but if you don’t want to do this…”

“No. I want this, Erend,” she said, her eyes serious on his. “Tell me what to do.”

He took a step back, appraising her, as if he was trying to figure out if he could take her at her word. She stared right back, the spark in her eyes telling him all he needed to know.

He smiled, making a pleased sound. Then he traced his hand down her cheek again, unable to stop his gaze from traveling all the way down her naked form. He drew a sharp intake of breath through his teeth, then shook his head, trying to stay focused. 

“Alright, kitten. First things first. Your hands. I’m gonna need to tie them behind your back so you don’t try to, ah... escape on me.”

Aloy smirked, starting to get swept up in the excitement of the fantasy. “Do you want me to... struggle a little, Captain?” she asked in a sultry voice.

Erend exhaled, looking up from where he was unwinding the rope. Then, a dark look crossed his face. He advanced on her.

“What’d you just say?”

“I said do you want me—”

Erend pounced on her, grabbing both her arms and twisting them behind her back. Aloy cried out in excitement, then drew a deep gasp as she felt him wrap the rope around both her wrists. Before she could even think about it, she felt him tighten the knot and pull. She tried to separate her hands, but couldn’t. Whatever was about to happen, she’d be almost completely helpless. 

Her heart started to beat faster. Erend was just watching her now, his gaze hot in the flickering light of the torches. He stepped in front of her, unspooling more rope. “Let’s see if you were paying attention,” he said, threading the rope under her arms and securing it over her upper chest. “What happens to you now?”

“You tie up my… _oh!!!_ ” Aloy felt him twist the rope so it traveled down between her breasts. Then he began threading a new loop just below her breasts, caging them in. He added a second and third loop to each rope, securing everything carefully. But the rope — and his hands — teased at her as he worked. She felt herself grow warm from his attention.

She let out a soft moan as he added a few more twists that made her breasts stand out straight ahead, perky and alert. 

She looked down, pushing her chest out and taking in the sight of her bound breasts. How they swayed with her movement, how they stood out so temptingly.

“ _Erend_ …” she breathed incredulously, watching herself. He followed her gaze as she rocked gently from side to side.

“Oh, by the _forge_ ,” he groaned, taking in the sight of her. His features contorted, looking almost pained, and she heard him give a low rumble of desire. 

A few seconds later he shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. 

“Careful, kitten,” he said, eyeing her as he returned to his task. “You’re, ah... making me want to skip all this and just bend you over a table.” She drew a soft breath, blushing. Sometimes she forgot just how strong of an effect she had on him.

In a few deft movements, he looped the ropes over each of her shoulders, creating a harness that could support her weight. She felt him tie it all together tightly at her upper back.

 _That’s where he’ll… suspend me from_ , she realized, shuddering softly. 

When he had finished with the chest harness, she squirmed experimentally. She wasn’t in any sort of pain, but she was definitely feeling the sinful pressure of being _constrained_. She took a few deep breaths, straining against the ropes, feeling the way they caged her in. Erend groaned as he watched her struggle.

“ _By the light of the forge, I’m one lucky shmuck_ ,” he muttered to himself.

Aloy watched with interest as he brought two parallel ropes down from the chest harness and passed them between her legs. As he completed a second loop, his fingers traced over the sensitive skin beneath her curls. Aloy exhaled sharply, staggering.

“Hold still, kitten,” Erend said, his voice low but commanding. She obeyed, standing up straight. If she thought the sensation of ropes teasing her breasts was tantalizing, she was not prepared for how it would feel to have them rubbing next to her most intimate place. She huffed out a breath when she felt Erend adjust the ropes so that they parted around her pussy.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” she exhaled. Erend laughed darkly.

“ _Yeah_ , you like that?” he asked. His fingertips trailed up her spine, and she shuddered, nodding. She let out another soft moan as he added more loops between her legs, before finally tightening the ropes around the perimeter of her hips.

As he finished, she turned to look at him, the sinful look in her eyes saying it all. “ _Captain_ …” she purred. Erend’s eyes went dark on hers. Then, with a grunt of frustration, he shook his head again.

“Gotta finish this first,” he said, almost to himself. 

He’d been doing something with the ropes behind her, and now she felt him securing her arms flat against her back. She realized he’d been slowly taking away her mobility, and now the suspension would finish it. She’d be helpless. Utterly, completely at his mercy.

“Oh, _by the goddess_ …” she whispered.

“ _Yeahhh, you’re not going anywhere_ ,” Erend said in an amused tone. She felt him tighten the ends of the rope one last time, tying it off right above the curve of her ass. Then he stepped back.

He walked back down the steps. Unlocking the crank handle, he began to turn it. The clanking of the heavy chain filled the workshop. Aloy dared to look up, and saw the hook descending towards her. She swallowed.

When the hook had reached about the height of her shoulders, Erend stopped, locking the chain in place again. Aloy looked at him quizzically as he approached her again, and Erend smiled inwardly. He should have known her natural curiosity would make itself known at some point in the evening. 

“Before I tie up your legs, kitten, I have to make sure you won’t fall over,” he said. She felt him adjust the ropes at her upper back, threading the sturdy loops over the hook until he seemed satisfied. “You could lean forward now, if you want,” he said.

Aloy did as he said, feeling the harness catch her weight. She _immediately_ liked the feeling. 

“Oh, _wow_ ,” she said quietly. Erend grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah?” he said knowingly.

“Yeah,” she said, biting her lip.

Erend pulled another short length of rope off of his belt and knelt at her feet. He started looping it around her ankles. 

“I’ll tie your legs together for now, warmaid,” he said. “But don’t get too comfortable. I might decide I want to force them apart later.” Aloy exhaled a deep breath, her head falling forward as the meaning of his words sank in. With a low chuckle Erend got to his feet again. Then his expression turned serious.

He stepped in front of her, locking eyes with her. For a moment, he was Erend again, his gray-blue eyes looking deep into hers. He trailed his fingertips over her skin, his touch surprisingly light, and Aloy shivered. He leaned forward and kissed her — softly, romantically, and deeply felt. She realized he was probably trying to help her get comfortable in her new… position. 

She sank into the kiss, moaning softly, once again touched by his gentleness. Their tongues danced together shamelessly, pent up from all this touching. His hands traced down her back, over the ropes, touching her with such reverence that she may as well have been wearing the finest Carja silk. Finally, he pulled back, looking deep into her gorgeous tawny eyes.

“I’m a lucky man, Aloy,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. “And I’m beyond excited for this. But tonight is about you. Your pleasure, your fantasy. You say the word, and we stop immediately. Okay?” He searched her eyes, his brow furrowed almost comically In concern. Aloy almost never saw him looking this serious, and she giggled.

“Aloy, I’m not kidding around,” he said. His voice was firm, but not unkind. She immediately stopped laughing.

“You say your safeword, I untie you. And if you even look like you’re in trouble, there’s a dagger on my belt I’ll use to cut you free. Alright?” He searched her eyes again, his tone stern.

This time, Aloy nodded. 

“Let me hear you say it.”

“Safeword to stop everything, and you’ll cut me out if I’m in trouble. I’m with you, Erend,” she said. After a moment, she added, “And… thank you for doing all this.”

He kissed her again, the press of his lips soft yet insistent. “You’re the most precious thing in my life, Aloy,” he said. “That makes your safety my highest concern.” 

She smiled shyly at him. “You’re such a sweetheart, Cap. No wonder I love you.”

He beamed at her. But then, a hint of that impish darkness crept in. 

“Yeah, we’ll see if you’re saying that in a minute,” he said. He took a step back, a roguish look in his eye. 

He checked over the knots once more, then returned to his position at the crank handle. He looked so pleased with himself that she couldn’t help smiling at him.

Keeping his eyes on her, he began turning the crank again, and Aloy felt the ropes at her back grow taut. The smile on her face was immediately replaced with a look of wonder.

“If any part of your body starts to feel weird or uncomfortable or numb — an arm, a leg — you let me know right away. Alright?” His eyes were searching hers again, his brow creased in concern. She nodded.

“Good,” he said. Then, he just drank in the sight of her for a few long moments, this beautiful naked woman suspended helplessly in front of him. She blushed a little under the attention.

“So…” he said in a low voice. “Are you ready to be my naughty little tied up kitten?”

She nodded, swallowing thickly. 

His eyes flashed with something dangerous, looking almost black in the firelight. He gave her a dark little grin. Then he climbed the steps again. 

He walked in a circle around her, inspecting his work and trailing his hands over the ropes. Aloy shivered involuntarily under his touch. When he was satisfied, he leaned in close to her neck.

“Oh, _I am going to_ enjoy _violating you, sweetheart_ ,” Erend whispered. Then, he smacked her _hard_ on the ass.

Aloy cried out in shock. She was still reeling as he walked back around where she could see him. He untied the scarf from around his neck, slowly and deliberately. Looping the ends of the scarf around each hand, Erend pressed the taut fabric into her mouth. She whimpered, but he pretended not to hear.

He tilted his head, appraising her, staring at the shape of her mouth under the gag. She could hear her own breathing, fast and shallow through the thick fabric. He looked so enraptured she was surprised when he started talking.

“You’re a clever one,” he said, his voice so low it made her skin tingle. “That’s why I had to tie you up _so good_.” She whimpered in response, straining uselessly against the ropes. 

“And,” he continued, “a clever one like you can probably figure out how to spit out a gag if she needs her safeword.” Here, his eyes darted up to hers, and she nodded quickly. He pressed the gag even further into her mouth, continuing to talk as if nothing unusual was happening. 

“But I have to tell you, kitten, the sight of you bound and gagged is _doing_ things to me.” He took a step towards her and rolled his hips, pressing his arousal _hard_ against her belly. The motion was slow and dirty, and it let her feel every inch of his excitement. Aloy drew a gasp through the fabric. It tasted like _him_.

He brought the ends of the scarf around behind her head, tying it in a knot and jerking her head as he tightened it. She heard a high, muffled moan and realized that it was the sound of her own voice. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she had gotten herself into.

“So consider this to be a, ah… _reminder_ ,” he said. He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, locking eyes with her. “I don’t want any of your lip unless it’s below the waist. Understand?” he said. She nodded, eyes wide. 

“ _Good_ ,” he said, his voice hard. He eyed her, a devilish look, then wrapped his arms around her body. A muffled groan escaped her as he greedily palmed the cheeks of her ass. 

“Because if you talk, I might have to punish you.” He ever so slightly separated the firm globes of her ass. She let out a muffled cry, high and sharp. Erend’s lips formed into a perfect ‘o’ at the sound of it, his brows knitting in pure desire.

“Tonight is going to be a good night, kitten,” he said, walking away. “For me, anyway.”

Without even looking at her, he returned to the wheel and cranked it again. Aloy let out a groan as she felt the ropes around her chest begin to lift her. Then her eyes went wide as she felt her heels lifting off the ground. 

Erend looked just as fascinated as she was, his gaze intense as it swept over the bound curves of her body. She wriggled in her suspension, her body shimmying from the effort. 

Then she whimpered as she felt her toes leave the ground, kicking uselessly as she was raised higher and higher into the air. When Erend had raised her about the height of a single stair, he stopped, latching the crank handle in place. With their difference in height, she was still not quite at his eye level, a difference she became acutely aware of as he climbed up the steps and advanced on her.

To her astonishment, he walked right past her without saying anything. She found herself catching her breath, not even realizing she’d been holding it.

Behind her, he fumbled with something in the workshop. Then she heard what sounded like something heavy being pushed across the floor. Aloy couldn’t begin to guess what it was, but he stopped a few paces behind her. She could hear her own breath as she fought to keep her anticipation under control.

She was suddenly very aware of her state — hands tied behind her back, ankles bound together, breasts tied so they stood out _sinfully_. She hadn’t expected the ropes to make her feel _sexy_ , but somehow she felt more sure of herself than in any fancy Carja dress. 

She felt Erend step in close behind her, his breath hot on her neck. Then she felt his hands on her body, and her eyes fluttered closed.

His hands came to wrap around her belly, and for a moment his arms came tight around her like an embrace. Aloy cried out softly at the closeness, craving more of his touch. The heat of his hands was making her moan, and a dull ache began to blossom in the space between her legs.

“You’re a gorgeous woman, Aloy,” he said, tracing a hand over her toned abs. Still not used to such direct praise, she blushed and looked away. 

“What, you don’t believe me?” he said. He walked around in front of her, looking at her with dark eyes. His hands came to her sides, gently smoothing lower over the bound curves of her waist. He leaned down and lapped at one of her nipples, and Aloy let out a needy moan. Erend looked up into her eyes, his gaze smoldering. “ _Watch_ ,” he said.

Then, he turned her around, the chain clinking, his strong hands holding her firmly in place. 

She was surprised to find herself suddenly facing the other way. But when she realized what was in front of her, her heart started beating so loud she could hear it. 

It was a mirror. A full length mirror. 

And she was staring at her own body, trussed up so obscenely she could barely believe it was _her_. She saw her own eyes go wide in surprise. Erend kneaded over the flesh of her hips gently. 

“You like what you see?” he breathed next to her ear, his voice barely a whisper. She nodded. A dirty little grin crossed his lips.

She keened as his hands traced upwards, cupping her breasts. He fondled her shamelessly, thumbing over her both her nipples until the sensitive buds tightened. Aloy _whined_. With a rough little growl he began squeezing her breasts, massaging them, his breath speeding up in her ear. Aloy watched as her cheeks flushed, her face tugged by little expressions of pleasure.

As he teased her, she was caught off guard by her lewd little reactions — the sexiness of her own facial expressions, the way she keened during her little moans and sighs. Erend was taking obvious pleasure in watching her watch _herself_. She could feel his erection pressing against the curve of her ass as he touched her, and she shuddered.

Erend lavished her breasts with attention, caressing them, kneading them, rubbing his fingertips lightly over the hardened buds of her nipples. Then he caught them between his thumb and forefinger, pinching them and tugging them forward. 

“ _Gorgeous_ ,” he whispered against her neck. Aloy moaned, overwhelmed by the sight before her, by the sensations he was igniting in her body. 

“I mean, look at you,” he said, eyes sweeping over her. “You look like a goddamn crime.”

Aloy groaned in recognition, her brows knitting. Erend was right, she looked _ravishing_. The kind of woman wars were fought over. She blushed, suddenly remembering that even the _king_ of this land had pursued her. Now, perhaps for the first time, she understood _why_. 

She had the lithe, muscular figure of a warrior, yet her curves were as mouth-watering as any young woman’s. Her rounded hips curved into a narrow waist, which tapered beautifully up to the soft fullness of her breasts. Her normally pink nipples had reddened under Erend’s attention, and her chest was visibly rising and falling as her breath heaved. And all over her body, the ropes were drawing attention to her most alluring areas.

Right now her head was pitched back, her tawny eyes looking almost sleepy as she watched herself. Erend was right, she was pretty, but it was more than that. Her face was flushed with desire. Her full lips looked so debauched with a gag in her mouth. Her long red hair skimmed the small of her back as she writhed. Simply put, she was breathtaking.

“I want to show you how beautiful you are to me, kitten,” he said, bringing his head right next to hers and locking eyes with her in the mirror. “ _Not like you have much choice_.” 

Aloy forced herself to take a deep breath as he stepped even closer to her, pressing the heat of his body against hers. She could feel his arousal where it was trapped between them, pressed insistently against her ass. A dull moan escaped her lips as his hands returned to her body, wandering lower over her curves. His palms were flat against her skin now, traveling over every surface of her body he could reach. A fire had started to burn in her belly, and Erend was expertly stoking the flames. 

When his fingertips strayed into her curls, Aloy’s back arched, pushing her ass back against him. Groaning, he rubbed himself against her like a dog in heat.

“ _C-captain!!_ ” she moaned, heavily muffled through the gag. 

He growled, spanking her. “Thought I told you not to talk,” he said, his voice hard. 

Aloy whimpered, and he made a satisfied sound, rolling her nipples between his fingers. By now, Erend’s body was practically wrapped around hers. His chin was over her shoulder, and Aloy watched him in the mirror, her expression helpless. With a possessive grin he started biting up and down her neck, nibbling her and licking her. 

Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, he backed off, taking his hands off her body completely. Aloy let out a deep sigh, slumping forward as much as she was able to. She moaned softly as she caught her breath, her whole body already on fire for him.

After a few long moments, his hands returned to her, wrapping around her belly again. Then she felt him slip his fingers lower. Aloy cried out in alarm, both at the sensation and at the sight. His big arms were wrapped around her body possessively, one hand now straying down into her curls. As his fingers began to explore her, she felt, intimately, how much she was completely at his mercy.

“ _Mine_ ,” he said, his voice low and laced with desire. “ _All of you belongs to me. Even your pleasure_.” 

Aloy’s eyes went wide, exhaling roughly as his fingers traveled even lower. At first, he teased her gently, and her little moans came out soft and sporadic. His fingertips circled her clit, the pressure just hard enough to make her _ache_ for him. Then, his fingers slipped lower, stroking over her folds. She made a high-pitched sound as Erend touched her there, slowly caressing her sensitive flesh and feeling her _incredible_ wetness.

“Aw, kitten, is that for me?” he asked tauntingly. Then he traced a single finger along her slit. Aloy moaned so loud he used his other hand to cover her mouth.

With a single slow movement, he pressed his thick middle finger up into her pussy. Aloy _moaned_ through the fabric of the gag, her eyes going dark with want. He pushed in so far that the rest of his hand butted up against her. He rocked his finger inside her roughly.

“ _Yeahhh_ ,” he said in her ear. “Now you get to see what I see. You get to watch my fire goddess come to life.” 

She gasped, watching her own eyes go wide again, as he worked a second finger up inside her. He didn’t even let her get used to the stretch before he started stroking her. Aloy’s lip trembled. All this teasing, and now this pleasure...

Groaning softly, he stroked her over and over again. Aloy couldn’t take her eyes off the edges of his fingers where they disappeared into her body. She moaned as she felt how deeply he was touching her, so much deeper than her own fingers could reach. 

Erend sped up the pace of his strokes, and Aloy started huffing out rhythmic little moans of pleasure. Her hips were rolling now, swinging almost freely in the restraints. She was starting to fall to pieces under his touch, her moans high and fast. Erend groaned in satisfaction.

He sped up even more, curling his fingers in her, pressing the heel of his hand _hard_ against her clit. Aloy jerked under his fingertips, moaning out “ _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ ” as he stroked her expertly. Her eyes started to fog over in want, her head lolling like she was drunk. 

Then he practically shook his hand, beating it against her. Aloy’s whole body writhed in pleasure. Her moans were high and sharp, pierced by little sobs. She was close now, so close...

Licking the fingertips of his other hand, Erend started playing with her nipples. He rolled the sensitive buds between his fingers, pinching her just enough to sting. Aloy gasped, the sound of her breath soft and feminine. Something dark flashed through Erend’s mind.

Aloy watched helplessly as he brought his free hand to her neck, closing his grip over her throat. The sight of his hand claiming her like this, his thumb stroking her flesh tauntingly, made her pussy tremble. She chewed the gag and moaned.

She locked eyes with him in the mirror, the villainous glint in his eye making her weak. Still making eye contact, he tightened his grip gently but firmly over her airway. 

But this time, he wasn’t playing. His knuckles went white over throat, his big hand controlling her life force like she was nothing but an idle plaything. Aloy’s eyes went as big as saucers. She couldn’t _breathe_.

For a few dizzying moments her mind went blank. There was only his touch, the heat of his body, and the guilty pleasure as he stroked her.

She was being choked, _really_ choked, but she couldn’t stop chasing her release. Somehow, the lack of air just _heightened_ her pleasure. Every greedy motion of her hips made her feel dirty. Like she wanted it so bad she’d endure any humiliation. But she didn’t even think about stopping, not with the fire burning in her belly. Not with the pleased little grunts Erend was making as she squirmed. 

After a few seconds, he released her. She loudly drew a breath, almost an ugly sound. He gave her a rough kiss on the cheek. “ _Good girl_ ,” he whispered in her ear.

She continued gasping loudly for air, coughing through the gag. Her chest heaved as she fought for breath, but she could already feel his hand tightening again. She groaned forcefully, her eyes pleading. But he didn’t give her another second to recover before he was choking her again.

This time, Aloy was immediately _so_ close. Her hips twitched desperately, and she watched him in the mirror again, her eyes pleading. Beautifully, _mercifully_ , he started stroking her faster.

Each ticking second made her chase her release harder, rutting shamelessly against his hand. His thick fingers felt so _good_ inside her, and she rode him so _hard_ …

The extended lack of air was starting to make her feel lightheaded, but she chased her release shamelessly. She couldn’t stop, not with the strength of her next orgasm rising up within her. Not when she knew how it would rip through her when it finally reached the surface.

It was only a few seconds before he released her, but not before Aloy had been transported to another realm of pleasure. Her pussy was fluttering around his fingers, and she was gasping, trembling…

 _Erend_...

She was still fighting for air but he immediately choked her again, and this time his lips were right at her ear.

“ _Naughty girl_ ,” he whispered, suddenly stroking her faster. “What if I just choke you out? Who would ever find you here? I could have my way with you for _weeks_.”

Aloy would have cried out, but his grip on her airway was unfailing. Instead she just writhed, throwing her head back, and Erend easily followed the movement. Her vision started to darken around the edges, the edges of the room starting to distort…

“Me and all my Vanguard buddies would have a great time with you,” he said, his voice a low rumble. Now Aloy fought him, trying to throw his hands off her, but he only laughed. “You know they all want to fuck you already, right? I can’t wait to tell them they can.”

Aloy’s eyes rolled back in her head, her pussy jumping shamelessly at the thought. _All those men_...

“ _Dirty girl_ ,” Erend said, giving her a rough little laugh. Then, he released her throat and _slapped_ her.

Aloy’s mind went white. As the sting radiated through her cheek, she took a few incredulous gasps and then _screamed_. Her pussy pulsed _hard_ around him as she came, squeezing his fingers shamelessly. With a groan of satisfaction he licked a hot stripe up the back of her neck, watching as she bounced on him, his fingers still pistoning into her. Her head fell back, her eyes losing focus.

“ _Don’t look away_ ,” he huffed in her ear. “ _Don’t you dare look away_.” 

Then he covered her mouth with his hand and forced her to look at them. And when he locked eyes with her in the mirror, he slapped her again.

Aloy cried out as she came _again_ , her whole body going rigid. She forced herself to watch her own body in the mirror as she writhed, her jaw coming unglued at the sight. She turned red from her face down to her chest, her breasts bouncing and hips snapping. Forbidden from talking, she just wailed, her muffled cries taking on a fevered pitch. 

As her climax started to fade, Erend _spanked_ her. With a startled cry she twisted on him, her hips writhing in the ropes. He spanked her again, and her moans pitched into shrieks, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she fought uselessly against the pleasure. As he felt her start to come for the third time, Erend spanked her continuously, keeping up the punishment on her ass. He spanked her even harder as she rode him through it. She sobbed the _whole_ time, her face contorted in ecstasy. 

Finally, with a hard moan of pleasure she came back down, the aftershocks of what had happened rocking through her body. But even as the fluttering of her pussy ceased, she twisted on him for a long time. Finally, the last little tremors left her body, and she fell limp in the ropes.

With a groan of satisfaction, Erend started licking her all over her neck. The strokes were long, full of desire, and they made Aloy tremble as she hung there, panting hard. 

“That was so _fucking_ hot, Aloy,” he whispered. “Maybe the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” She was still catching her breath but she preened, giving him a knowing look in the mirror. 

The sight had not left Erend unaffected. He groaned softly, rubbing himself against her, breathing hard down her neck. His fingers gently slipped out of her, but he held on to her belly, pulling her tightly against him. With the other hand...

Aloy moaned in surprise as he gripped the root of his cock and bounced it off her ass. She hadn’t even noticed him take it out. But even like this she could tell it was as hard as she’d ever felt it.

“Yeah. That’s all for you, kitten,” he said in a low voice. He licked her neck possessively one more time. She found herself shaking, overwhelmed by the pleasure and the helplessness. 

Still gripping his cock, he slipped lower, pressing himself between her legs. Then he slowly rolled his hips, groaning in satisfaction.The contours of his cock teased her as they slipped over her lips, and she shuddered in pleasure. She could feel him breathing hard against her neck, and when he planted a rough little kiss there, her eyes fluttered closed. 

He lined himself up with her entrance, pumping his hand and teasing her up and down, but never pressing in. Aloy groaned in anticipation. She was so hungry for it, her last orgasms just stoking the fire he’d lit inside her. She arched her back, trying to entice him, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. He pulled back, bouncing his cock off her ass a few more times, before stepping away from her completely. She groaned softly in disappointment.

He suddenly walked around in front of her, locking eyes with her. “You got something to say?” he grunted. After all that time watching him in the mirror, Aloy was spellbound to see him suddenly standing in front of her. His gray-blue eyes sparked with something malevolent, something that made her feel a chill. She quickly shook her head.

He grunted. “Thought not,” he said. Then, he took himself in hand again, and Aloy moaned softly as he started to stroke himself right there. 

He wasn’t embarrassed. Not even a little. He looked deep into her eyes, his jaw slack, his lips wet. The dark look on his face made something flutter deep in her belly. She felt her cheeks grow warm under his gaze.

She looked down to where he was touching himself. She watched the thick head of his cock press through his fist, flushed and shiny. Aloy keened at the sight of it. He chuckled darkly. “Yeah, you got me all fired up, dirty girl,” he said. 

She looked back at him, but he wasn’t looking at her face anymore. As he stepped around her, he stared at her body, transfixed. 

With his other hand he took hold of the ropes around her hips, pulling her towards him so much that she felt her balance shift. Aloy’s eyes widened as he dragged his cock over her toned abs. He grit his teeth, seemingly forgetting she was still there watching him. 

After a while, almost as an afterthought, he brought his mouth to her bound breast. Aloy gasped, then heard herself begin to moan in pleasure. The flat of his tongue lavved over her nipple, his strokes long and slow. The heat of his mouth was short-circuiting all the parts of her that could think, sending her straight to a place of desire. The roughness of his tongue on her nipple was heavenly. He started suckling her, and a groan of pure arousal escaped her. 

As he continued to stroke himself, he began lavishing attention on her sensitive bud — sucking, licking, fluttering his tongue over her. Aloy let out a long, tormented groan, and she only got louder as he repeated the same treatment on her other breast. He moaned deeply in response, the vibrations teasing her skin. She squirmed, feeling herself get more and more turned on.

Then, Erend dropped to his knees.

Aloy was already gasping, even before she felt the heat of his tongue lapping over her folds. she _groaned_ , a helpless little sound as she gave in to the pleasure. She watched in the mirror, her breath stilling at the way his mohawked head rocked against her. The way he was on his knees… the obvious pleasure he was taking in it… it was almost like he was worshipping her.

 _Erend… who even are you? If I’m a goddess… I think you must be a god_ … 

Then, just as abruptly, he stood up. At a leisurely pace, he took off his dress jacket, folding it and setting it aside. The outline of his chest and shoulders showed right through the dress shirt, clinging to him with a thin sheen of sweat. Her eyes raked over him, and he watched her closely, his eyes hungry.

Then, he walked away. Aloy whimpered, but he didn’t seem to notice. His flushed cock bobbed where it hung out of his trousers. She stared after him until he disappeared from her sight.

He was gone for a long time. Or, at least, what felt like one. But when he came back, he was holding a wooden chair. Without even looking at her, he set it down just behind her, facing the mirror. Then he walked away again. Her head had been hanging forwards, but she looked up when she felt him lowering her down. 

Her feet touched the ground, and she thought he might lower her to sit in the chair. But when she stopped moving, she was still hovering above it. Then her eyes went wide. She wasn’t going to be sitting on the chair— she was going to be sitting on _him_. He climbed up the steps to her, smirking at her expression.

“You figure it out?” he said, his voice taunting. “I knew you were a clever one. Come here, girl. Time for you to warm up my cock.”

He sat down on the chair and pulled her on top of him, sitting her on his lap facing away. She squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable, and her movements seemed to spur him on. She let out a high-pitched moan as she felt him line himself up with her entrance, jerking himself and teasing her with the tip. She suddenly realized she was about to be the star of a very private show. Her heart beat faster — she couldn’t believe she was about to _watch him fuck her_. 

Erend dropped his hand from himself and Aloy moaned through her gag, feeling a thick pressure start to open her. She keened at the way he was now running his hands over her figure, touching her like he owned her. The sight in the mirror was obscene — she looked almost prim, sitting with her legs together, but the way he was touching her showed he knew better. 

Aloy only had a moment to catch her breath as he stopped to roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Afterwards, his hands came to rest on her hips, gripping them. 

Then, with a hard grunt, Erend angled himself up and _fucked_ her.

Aloy cried out. There was no gentleness, no warning — just the greed of his thick cock as it forcibly spread her open. But she was already so wet, and there was no way to even _resist_ him…

She moaned in tormented pleasure. It felt _so good_. It had been so long since they fucked, and her hips twitched hungrily. But the size of him was still so much to take in. She cried out in pleasure and pain as he slowly rocked himself into her. 

“ _Mmm, so tight_ …” he gritted out. “ _Bet that hurts_.”

She moaned, nodding.

“ _Poor baby_ ,” he said, but his voice had a dangerous edge. 

He gripped the ropes around her hips with both hands, using the leverage to push himself even deeper. Aloy began to moan, but the sound of it was unfamiliar to her ears. _Conflicted. Desperate_ , even. She was gasping and crying out even as she eagerly rocked her hips against him. The combination of pleasure and pain was driving her to unspeakable heights of submission. Once she was nearly fully seated on him, he gave a couple of hard thrusts, bottoming out and making her _cry_. She actually sniffled, and when she pressed her eyes shut, tears ran down her cheeks.

He pulled the gag out of her mouth. “You got something to say?” he gritted out. She shook her head quickly.

“ _Damn right_ ,” he said. He eyed her for a few moments, rocking into her gently. “Why are you crying, huh? Because my cock’s splitting you in half?”

She nodded, her eyes still pressed shut. 

“Well that’s just too damn bad, kitten,” he said sarcastically. “Now watch while I fuck you. Or I’ll open you up somewhere else. And then you really _will_ be crying.”

Aloy’s eyes snapped open. The sight before her made her stop breathing. She was seated on Erend’s lap, arms tied behind her back, legs tied together at the ankles. But Erend had leaned over and was now untying her legs, giving her a _devastating_ look. As she felt the rope fall away, his hands came to her inner thighs.

 _Oh, fuck_ , thought Aloy.

Then, Erend roughly parted her legs. Aloy blushed scarlet, watching her cheeks burn in the mirror. Then her gaze wandered lower. She _gasped_ at the sight of where they were joined, where he was rocking up into her. Then she caught her breath, realizing she didn’t have the gag in any more. 

Erend pulled her back against his chest, looking at her over her shoulder and giving her a dark grin. He bucked into her roughly, bouncing her off his hips and making her cry out. It felt so good, being forced to ride him like this, and her hard little moans told him how much she liked it. “ _Yeahhh, fucking sing for me_ ,” he growled against her neck.

Aloy was moaning, but the sting of his cock in her had turned into a warm, desperate ache. She began rocking her hips, squeezing her thighs together to get some leverage. Erend couldn’t stop the look of pleasure that crossed his face, the way his jaw dropped open as she started to ride him. She locked eyes with him in the mirror, the faintest hint of a smirk crossing her lips. His jaw was still slack, but he raised one eyebrow at her, panting hard. Then he seemed to redouble his efforts.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he said, starting to buck into her. “Since you did _so good_ for me, kitten, I’m gonna give you a little treat and let you talk. Isn’t that nice of me?”

“Y-yes Sir,” she stammered. 

Her eyes fell back down to the place where his hips were drumming up against hers. Her cheeks tingled with embarrassment and heat. She loved the way his cock looked as it entered her, loved the way she looked like some trussed up dance hall girl with her legs spread. 

“I like watching you fuck me, Sir,” she said softly. He let out a low groan, gritting his teeth. 

“ _Yeah?_ That turn you on?” he said. She nodded. She licked her lips, losing herself in the sway of his hips, the way she could ride him just enough to get him to moan. 

She turned her head and looked back at him, surprising him enough that for a moment he stopped rocking into her. Her face was so close they were almost kissing, and for a second he looked like he was going to tell her to turn around. But he couldn’t resist, and soon they were making out, their tongues dancing shamelessly. Erend kept bucking into her, and she squeezed her thighs together, riding him every bit as hard. Pretty soon, Erend’s eyes rolled back into his head.

“ _Kitten_ ,” he said, panting. “ _You’re gonna make me come_.”

Aloy bit her lip, her eyes sweeping over the expression of ecstasy on his face.

“I’m all tied up, Captain,” she said in a sultry voice. “Do what you want.”

With a growl, he pushed her forward, so far forward that she would have fallen if it hadn’t been for the chain holding her up. He gripped her ass with both hands, his fingers digging _hard_ into the meat of her. Then he spanked her with both hands at once.

“ _You little minx_ ,” he growled. “Do what I want, huh??”

Before she could say anything, he spat onto his fingertips. Then, with a dark look in his eye, he dropped his hand down and stroked gently over her asshole.

Aloy practically saw _stars_. She whimpered, a desperate little sound. It wasn’t resignation, but she was certainly pretending it was. Her hips were twitching in anticipation, her back arched beautifully. She wanted this as much as he did. The firm cheeks of her ass practically stood up from where they were pressed against him.

His fingertip circled her. His eyes were smoldering as they found hers in the mirror. She met his gaze and gave it right back. Then, moving ever so slowly, he slipped the very tip of his finger into her, rocking it in and out as gently as he could.

Aloy bit her lip, moaning helplessly from where she was spread around him. Her hands were still pinned behind her back, her legs spread, her back arched _perfectly_. Her jaw dropped open as he applied some pressure, her brows knitting in a perfect ache. Like she didn’t want to like it, but she _did_.

“ _Yeah, you like that?_ ” he asked. His words were hard, but the edge of his voice was tinged with wonder.

Aloy nodded incredulously. He spat on her again, pushing even deeper, until the tip of his finger was fully sheathed in her. Aloy moaned in a way he’d never heard before, a desperate “ _ohh_ ” like she was just understanding something. Her pussy shuddered around his cock.

Erend watched her face closely in the mirror, his eyes open for any sign of pain. Instead, her eyes found his, desperate and laced with hunger.

“ _More_ …” she exhaled. 

Erend’s breathing quickened. This hadn’t really been the plan, but hell, he was more than ready to indulge her.

With careful movements, he pushed into her until he was buried up to the knuckle in her ass, pulling back to soothe the burn. Aloy winced once or twice, but the desperate way her hips twitched against him showed him how much she wanted it. He swallowed thickly.

“ _You make me so_ fucking _hard, Aloy_ ,” he whispered. His hips had been still, but now he rocked into her, letting her feel it all (and she felt it _all_ ). She sobbed, writhing on him in the restraints.

He spat on his finger again, pressing deeper. He couldn’t figure out where to look, it was all so _good_. Her face in the mirror was contorted in ecstasy, her breasts hanging forwards _beautifully_ in the ropes. His eyes swept over the curve of her waist where it met with her ass, where she was _riding_ him. And then there was the sight of his finger opening up her ass, twitching around him like it was nervous. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He didn’t want this night to end before the fun really got started.

Finally, with a grunt of satisfaction, he buried his finger in her completely. Aloy was already coming apart, gasping and squirming on him. With a dark little laugh, he started thrusting his finger into her, slowly and deliberately. For a few long moments he just enjoyed the music of her moans. So much surprise and pleasure resonated in her voice. “ _Oh wow_ ,” she kept saying. “Oh, _wow_.” 

He licked his lips, sitting up straight. “Yeah? You like it when I tease your ass?” he said. Aloy nodded vigorously, her teeth grit in pleasure. Her tawny eyes were _desperate_ in the mirror. Looking deep into her eyes, Erend started rolling his hips.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” cried Aloy, arching her back. The movement tugged Erend so hard that he nearly came right then.

He growled, spanking her with his other hand. Aloy moaned _desperately_ , rocking her hips against his. 

“ _Please… please_ …” she said.

He grunted. “Please what?”

“ _Please let me come_.” 

He grunted. “Look at me,” he said, his voice hard. With some effort, Aloy was able to turn to look at him in the restraints, arching around to the side. She looked so helpless that his lips parted in arousal. 

Wordlessly, he brought his lips down to hers. Her eyebrows shot up, surprised at the intimacy of the gesture, but she was immediately _drowning_ in the kiss. The soft heat of his mouth, combined with the impersonal way he was fucking her… her eyes rolled back in her head, transporting her to another realm of pleasure.

Still teasing her ass, Erend used his other and to cup Aloy’s face against his. With a grunt of pleasure he stuck his tongue deep in her mouth, parting her lips and filling her.

Aloy’s eyes snapped open, and her brows twitched in ecstasy. Her pussy jumped where he was buried in her, and Erend couldn’t help the deep groan that rumbled out of his chest.

He pulled his tongue back momentarily. “Such a pretty girl,” he said, looking deep into her eyes. Her gaze was an open book — pleasure, desperation, gratitude, trust, _love_ …

He pressed his tongue down her throat again, and her hips started jerking rhythmically. She was chasing her release, but he was holding her in the palm of his hand, controlling every moment of her pleasure.

He pulled back, a trail of spit connecting her tongue to his. He licked his lips eagerly. Then he just watched her, enjoying the spectacle of her body in front of him, rocking into her and fucking her ass with his finger as she writhed.

“ _Please_ ,” she gasped, pulling him back to himself. He tilted his head, watching her closely. Then he pulled her face close to his again, so close their lips were touching.

“Such a pretty girl,” he whispered again. But this time, there was something darker edging into his voice. Aloy felt it and whimpered, her lips trembling against his. Erend started panting, rocking into her faster. Aloy moaned helplessly at the overwhelming pleasure, and Erend matched her with his own primal groan. His hand gripped the side of her face tightly, pulling back to look into her eyes. His eyes were wild, doused in pure arousal when he spoke. 

“Pretty girl. I love the way she twists on me with three cocks in her.”

Then, he buried his tongue down her throat. 

Aloy barely had time to gasp before she was _screaming, screaming_ out her pleasure. Groaning hard, Erend bucked into her as fast as he could, matching the pace with his finger. Aloy was _gone_ , her eyes blank, moaning so loud he could feel it. 

“ _So sweet the way she thinks she can escape_ ,” he said, ravaging her mouth with his tongue.

She twitched against him like a rabbit, letting out a helpless cry of pleasure. He drove into her ruthlessly, filling her in all three holes.

“ _Oh Aloy, fucking come for me_ ,” he said, burying his tongue in her mouth one last time.

Her head jerked back and she stared at the ceiling. “ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck FUCK FUCK!!_ ” she cried out. 

She came _hard_ , her pussy tightening on him like a grip, screaming his name so loud he thought the whole village would hear it. He groaned in triumph, pushing into her from every hole, fucking her _hard_ through her climax. He could hear her tormented little breaths, feel the desperate bucking of her hips. He groaned in pleasure as she _writhed_ on him, chasing this desperate, new kind of orgasm as it ripped its way through her.

“ _I love you_ ,” she exhaled, her eyes far away. He smeared his lips against her cheek, kissing her, _licking_ her, as though he could taste her pleasure on her skin. 

“I fucking love you so _fucking_ much,” she said, her hips still jerking.

As the last of her orgasm spent itself, her eyes rolled back in her head. He started kissing down her neck with a warm chuckle, gently removing his finger from her and gripping her ass.

Her eyes were closed as she finished rocking on him. “By the goddess, you make me feel so _fucking_ good, Erend.” 

“ _Mmm_ ,” he said warmly, kissing her trembling flesh. “Should I punish you for saying my real name?” 

Aloy’s eyes snapped open. “H-hang on, Thunderjaw!” she said.

Erend stopped immediately, locking eyes with her in the mirror.

“Everything okay, kitten?” he asked, his eyes full of concern. “You want out?”

She nodded. He gently pulled out of her, letting her down onto her feet. Then he stood up, walking around in front of her.

“Are you alright?” he asked, scanning her eyes.

“Yeah. It’s just… a lot,” she said. “I just need a break. Maybe we could cuddle for a minute? 

He exhaled, letting out a sigh of undisguised relief. Then he smiled. “Of course.”

He untied her hands and unfastened them from the harness, and the first thing she did was throw her arms around him.

“ _Erend_ …” she sighed, pressing her face against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, but he seemed preoccupied.

“Will you sit with me?” he asked. She nodded.

Erend took a seat on the chair and extended his arms to her. She smiled softly, sitting down on his lap. He pulled her tight against his body, and she sighed in relief as he rocked her gently. The heat of his body was like a salve, reminding her of the strength of his love.

“ _Erend_ ,” she sighed again.

He rubbed his hands over her shoulders, but his posture didn’t relax.

His gray-blue eyes looked right into hers, searching her gaze. “Did I do something you didn’t like, kitten? Please tell me.”

She considered it. Finally, she said, “At the end, it _felt_ good, but…” He waited patiently for her to continue. “When you break out of character it’s sort of confusing for me. Like I wasn’t sure if you were going to punish me or not. Does… does that make sense?”

“Completely,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll remember that for the future. Thank you for telling me so quickly.”

“You make it easy,” she said, smiling at him almost shyly. “You’re, uh, kind of incredible at sex, Erend. Especially _our_ kind of sex.”

At this, he finally relaxed, grinning and looking away. “Aw, shucks.”

She surprised him by pulling on his chin, gently drawing him into a kiss, but he eagerly sank into it. Their mouths moved against each other for a long time. Erend especially burned with pent up desire, and he let it show in his kisses. Even with all the excitement, he was still achingly unspent.

When he finally pulled back from the kiss, he looked thoughtful. “You’re an incredible sub, Aloy,” he said quietly, kissing her shoulder. “You’re so responsive to everything I do. I see when you want to resist me, and then watch you make the choice to submit to me instead. It’s so _fucking_ hot.”

She laughed, looking away slyly. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.” After some thinking, her eyes flicked up to his. “That whole mirror thing… holy shit,” she said, grinning.

He rocked her in his arms, grinning right back. “Yeah, you like that??” he asked. 

She nodded, a wry smile on her lips. “I believe I expressed my feelings on the matter.”

Erend threw his head back and laughed. Then he buried his face in her neck, tickling her with his beard. “By the _forge_ , I love the way you struggle in those ropes,” he said. “It fucking turns me _on_.” At the last word, he rolled his hips up against hers where she was seated on him.

Her lips turned up at the corners, her gaze sweeping over his whole face.

“Maybe you're just a pervert,” she said.

He looked at her adoringly. “Then that makes two of us,” he said, raising one eyebrow. 

She scowled, playfully shoving his shoulder away, and he just gave her that boyish grin of his.

“Oh, and I also love your little moans,” he said, counting on his fingers. “I love the way your eyes go all big when I touch you someplace you like, I love how you look all sleepy when you’re right about to come…”

“ _Erend!!_ ” she laughed, shaking her head.

“Kitten, I could list the rest of it, but we’d be here all night.”

She stared at him, her eyes sparkling. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They kissed again. Then Erend went and washed up, fetching them some water, and they both drank. Then they kissed some more, and they somehow ended up back on the stone platform. Aloy was smiling up at him, and without even saying a word, Erend grinned and started tying up her arms again. 

Before they knew it Aloy was back in suspension, her feet hovering a few inches off the ground.

“I… there’s another fantasy I have, Aloy…” said Erend, his hand coming to the back of his neck. 

“I’m listening.”

Erend planted a chaste kiss on her lips, looking into her eyes. “If you like, kitten, we can try something a little more… strict.” 

Her eyes lit up. “Like what?”

“Like I could deny you your orgasm. Or force you to have them.”

Aloy’s jaw dropped open, but she nodded. “And you could be… rougher?” she asked hopefully.

Erend smiled, his hand coming to the back of his neck. “Yeah, I think I can do that.” he said. He gave her a coy little smile, and she felt her heart _melt_.

“And… there’s one more thing,” he said, looking at her out the corner of his eye. “Another fantasy I have.”

Aloy’s eyes sparkled. “Tell me.”

“Aloy, I… I wanna tie one of your ankles to each end of my war hammer. Will you let me do it?” he asked, his eyes searching hers sincerely.

Aloy’s eyebrows went up, and she fought to keep from laughing. The best she did was an amused smile, but she nodded. 

Erend grinned in relief. “Wait right here, kitten,” he said excitedly. 

As he disappeared into a corner, she called after him. “I mean, I don’t really have a choice…”

“Guess that means I did my job,” he called back.

He returned momentarily, holding his war maul flat across the palms of his hands. It was about as long as his arm, with Oseram steel fitted on each end. Aloy’s eyebrows shot up. Then she looked at Erend. He was looking at her with starry eyes, and he looked so happy she couldn’t help laughing and turning away.

“Alright, go ahead,” she said.

Erend didn’t say anything, but he grinned as he placed the war maul at her feet. He brought out the rope he had previously used to tie her ankles together, and used the dagger to cut it in half. Then she felt him gently fasten the rope around each ankle. He worked quickly, and before she knew it, she was hanging there with her legs spread, the war maul weighing down her ankles. Though they had been joking around, the reality of her situation was quickly hitting her.

When Erend had finished securing the knots, he stood up. He was behind her, and when he looked her over from head to toe, his jaw actually dropped. And when he saw her legs, he _moaned_. Despite not being a believer, he nearly thanked the Sun.

He walked around in front of her, a predatory look in his eye.

“Would you struggle for me, kitten?” he asked quietly. She smiled coyly, nodding, then tried her best to look serious. 

First, she rolled her shoulders in a circle, pretending to wince at the effort. Then she tried to twist herself free, but her legs were held firmly in place by the weight of the war hammer. She writhed in her restraints, arching her whole body. Then she tossed her head back, her long hair sweeping over her back, and gave him a _devastating_ look.

Erend’s jaw was hanging slack, his eyes wide in amazement. Then he _groaned_ , a long, mindless sound that came straight from his id.

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Instead, she furrowed her brow in agony, struggling violently against the ropes. “ _Captain, Captain!_ ” she moaned. “ _Please, oh please let me come_ …”

In two steps Erend was at her side, his hands rubbing over her back, his eyes as dark as she’d ever seen them.

Aloy bit her lip and grinned at him. “Guess you’ve been sitting on that fantasy for a while,” she said. He was too far gone to even crack a smile. He brought his eyes to hers, his gaze searching.

“ _What do you want, Erend?_ ” she whispered, eyes sparkling.

He grunted. “You ready for me?” he asked, his voice hard. She nodded. 

Erend didn’t say anything, but started unrolling the sleeves of his dress shirt. When he’d finished, he grabbed the shirt behind his neck and pulled it up over his head. Aloy watched in appreciation as he walked away, the thick muscles of his back rippling as he placed the shirt next to his jacket.

Then he turned to look at her, and she stared right back, drinking in the sight of him. The way he looked, shirtless, in the warm light of the torches… it was doing something to Aloy. She took in the broad expanse of his chest, the scattering of dark hair, his dusky little nipples, the hard muscles of his arms… 

Immediately, she was gazing at him with the same hunger he was giving her. Then she watched him bring his hands to his belt buckle. He unfastened it in one movement, pulling it all the way off. Aloy’s eyes widened as he folded it in half, holding both ends of the belt in one hand. His eyes were black now, reflecting the light of the torches. Then he wet his lips, just staring at her. He looked her up and down, but seemed to be waiting for something. 

“Fuck, do it,” Aloy whispered, entranced.

He drew his arm back, watching her. Then, with a groan of pure heat, he belted her across the ass.

Aloy cried out _beautifully_ , her flesh quaking sinfully as she struggled against her restraints. Erend watched in pure arousal at the way she arched her back, rolling one hip…

“ _Harder!_ ” she exhaled.

Erend wasted no time in granting her wish. He drew his arm back and whipped her again, watching in pure awe as she writhed. She cried out again, and Erend was transported to another fucking realm. Everything about her like this turned him on — the way she rolled her hips, trying to soothe the sting, the way she fought to push her legs together, the red welt rising across her gorgeous ass… 

Erend whipped her again.

The sound of her cries was like music. Each crack of the belt against her flesh stirred his arousal. He whipped her again, and this time his cock jumped visibly in his trousers as he watched her struggle. He growled, a low and needy sound.

“ _Bad girrrl_ ,” he said, his voice as low as she’d ever heard it. He walked around in front of her, getting so close to her face they were practically nose to nose.

He dragged the belt down the space between her breasts. Then he leaned forward as if to kiss her, but instead captured her bottom lip between his teeth. He kept his eyes open, and was rewarded with the sight of Aloy’s brows knitting in absolute pleasure.

“I love your lips,” he said, a rough edge in his voice. “Might have to put you on your knees for me later.” 

Aloy shuddered. “Fuck, _anything_ ,” she said, a desperate groan in her voice.

The belt stilled on her chest. 

“Anything huh?” he said. Then, without breaking eye contact, he brought the belt down to the space between her legs. He adjusted his grip so that the folded belt was about the length of his hand. Then, with a flick of the wrist, he belted her pussy. 

Aloy _collapsed_ , her full weight hanging from the chain as she writhed. The new sensation was making her whimper, and she tried uselessly to press her legs together.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she breathed.

Erend was just watching her, a dispassionate look on his face. Then, he belted her there again. And as she writhed, gasping for breath, he gave her three more quick little flicks, spreading them across her whole pussy.

“Captain, _please_ ,” she breathed.

“Please what?” he said, grabbing a fistful of her hair. 

“ _M-more_ ,” she exhaled. He grunted.

He walked around behind her, his breath hot on her neck again. He wrapped his arm around her, dragging the belt up and down over her clit as she squirmed. 

“You want my cock? Huh? Is that it?” he said, beating her clit.

With a sharp cry, Aloy fell forward in the restraints, squirming violently.

“ _Yes, p-please_ …” she moaned.

“Alright,” he said.

Aloy gasped as she felt him line himself up with her entrance. With her legs spread like this, there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. She trembled as she felt him stroke his cock along her entrance, feeling her wetness. 

Then, groaning in triumph, he forced his cock up inside her with one hard thrust. 

Aloy tried to whimper, but no sound came out. Her legs shook as he remained seated in her, penetrating her deeply but not moving.

“This what you wanted?” he gritted out.

But Aloy was just sweating, gasping for air.

“I asked you a question,” he said, his voice hard. Then he beat her clit a few more times.

“ _Oh f-fuck, yes… y-yes Captain_ ,” she managed to say.

He rocked his hips into her roughly, just pistoning his hips into her, and she launched into a cacophony of moans. Her shaking voice was edged with pleasure, filling the workshop with her cries.

“ _That feel good?_ ” he asked boredly. _By the goddess_ , he didn’t even have his hands on her.

Aloy nodded, hoping that would pass for an answer. Erend grunted and beat her clit again, pressing the belt against it and pushing it around. Something was definitely happening to Aloy now, her body responding to this rough treatment like she was built for it. He started flicking the belt against her clit continuously, _slap slap slap_ , and she nearly lost her fucking mind.

“ _I think… I think I’m gonna come_ ,” she said incredulously. She wasn’t even sure if she was talking to herself or to him.

All the same, her eyes widened in surprise when she felt the belt come to the side of her face.

“Careful, kitten,” he said, locking eyes with her in the mirror. “If you come before I say, I might just hang you upside down. And that’s not a nice way to take a cock, sweetheart. You won’t enjoy it.”

As she reeled, he slapped her cheek gently with the belt. Then he returned his ruthless attention to her clit.

Aloy squirmed in her restraints, whimpering. It felt so good, she was _so close_ , but now she was forcing herself _not_ to come.

Her breath was heaving now, the exertion making beads of sweat drip down her skin. She was right at her edge, clenching her teeth and trying hard not to let the pleasure overtake her.

Then, Erend slowed his movements, and she fell forward in the restraints, panting. She barely noticed as he pulled out and stepped around in front of her. And she let out only the softest of groans when he pushed into her again, her spread legs making it all too easy for him.

She opened her eyes, for a moment unable to hide her pleasure at suddenly being face to face with Erend. The connection felt so strong as he looked down at her, even with his eyes as hard as they were. But it didn’t last. Soon he was fucking her just as ruthlessly from the front, and she started to buck in pleasure. She stared up at him in awe.

“ _Captain_ …” she moaned.

He stared her down, his eyes as hard as stone. Then he belted her across the ass. 

Aloy cried out, her hips snapping forward, but Erend now held her firmly in place. He belted her _again_.

She practically jumped out of her skin, the pleasure was so strong. She was panting so hard now, her head falling back in ecstasy and exertion. She felt her gaze going far away…

“You know what happens if you come, _girl_ ,” he said, whipping her again. 

She writhed on him, her eyes pleading, _aching_ for release. But she screwed up her face, fighting hard against the orgasm that felt so close she was starting to tremble.

Erend brought one hand to the smooth flank of her back, holding her against him, and with the other he just whipped his belt across her ass. She let out a high pitched whine, a trembling sound like a terrified animal. She wanted to come so badly that she was almost begging him. She stared into his eyes, but he was looking away, almost bored. It was a striking juxtaposition with the ruthless way he was pistoning his hips into her. 

“I don’t like this position,” he said eventually. “Not submissive enough.” He slowed down his movements and pulled out of her without even looking at her. 

Aloy collapsed into the restraints in relief, her whole body shuddering from head to toe. Despite everything, she hadn’t come.

A few moments later, she felt herself being lowered down. Her feet hit the ground, but he kept going. This confused her. Had he made a mistake? 

Soon, because her legs were tied, she fell forwards, her knees bending. Erend kept going until her knees were on the ground. Then he locked the chain in place.

“Oh, kitty cat,” he said, walking up to her. “How beautiful you look when you can’t do a fucking thing to stop me.”

She was on her knees, her legs still forced apart by the war maul. Erend had bent her over forwards, her hands still bound behind her back, the weight of her upper half supported by the chain. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life. He had posed her in a way that just dripped with submission. And now, she realized, he was about to claim his prize.

Erend tugged on her hair, forcing her to raise her eyes to the sweaty, fucked out woman in her reflection. Then he roughly grabbed her by the hips and shook her, teasing her. Her breasts hung freely down, jiggling with the movement. She cried out, unable to believe her eyes. 

Erend positioned himself behind her, a slick sheen of sweat visible on his hairy torso. Aloy’s eyes went wide. He made eye contact with her in the mirror, smiling devilishly and gripping her hips _hard_. His cock was still hanging out, and he took himself in hand and started stroking languidly, practically eating her alive with his eyes. Next to her bound body, his erection looked downright sinister. 

He started dragging his cock along her slit. She made a desperate sound, but he ignored her. He leaned forward, covering her body with his, bringing his lips to the shell of her ear. “ _This is what you get for teasing me at the bar, you little fucking minx_ ,” he whispered. Then he pushed in, _hard_ , and Aloy cried out, her eyes clenching shut. 

With a growl, he spanked her three times in quick succession. She let out a harsh cry as her eyes flew open. 

“ _Watch, or I’ll make this hurt_ ,” he said. She swallowed, nodding. With no other choice, she gazed into the mirror at her reddening, bound body, and watched Erend — her Erend — start fucking her like she was the last woman on earth. Like she was nothing but a piece of meat.

Erend grimaced as he drove into her hard, skipping all the usual gentleness of his early lovemaking. Why would he be gentle? She was his plaything now, and there was nothing she could do except watch. The helplessness of her situation, the rocking of his powerful hips, the sweat dripping down his broad chest, the thick heat of his cock as it railed her — it was dragging her to heights of pleasure she never thought possible.

She drank in the sight of his body as he moved on top of her — the thick muscles of his arms and chest, his gorgeous face, and the way his knuckles turned white as he gripped her like she might run away. She locked eyes with him in the mirror, her expression blissful, _grateful_ , but he just curled his lip and growled. 

“ _I-I love you, Captain_ ,” she whispered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

He grunted. Still gripping her hips he leaned back, bucking his hips into her hard.

“How’s that working out for you?” he gritted out. 

Aloy’s jaw dropped open.

With a rough little chuckle, Erend leaned forward again, wrapping his body around hers and caressing one of her breasts. He teased her experimentally, rubbing his fingertips over her nipple. The effect on Aloy was _immediate_. She jerked violently, a sharp moan escaping her throat. And as he continued to tease her relentlessly, her moans melted together into one long, trembling sound that shook with her body.

Erend grinned in satisfaction, kissing her roughly on the cheek. Then, keeping one hand on her breast, his other hand dropped low, tracing through her curls until he found her clit. He trapped the sensitive bud in place between two fingertips, pressing it against her body and moving in a slow circle. Aloy made a sound of pleasure so powerful that Erend couldn’t help answering it with his own.

“ _Mmmm, yeah, you like that??_ ” he snarled. Aloy nodded fast, whimpering, her hips rolling against his.

He worked her clit at the same ruthless pace of his thrusts. Aloy watched it all from a place of _deep_ submission, his hands claiming her, her breasts swaying obscenely through the ropes. She felt desirable, _powerful_ — and despite how they were playing, she felt _loved_. Under his relentless assault of pleasure, she felt her edge approaching faster than she ever thought possible.

“ _I’m close, I’m so close_ …” she panted in ecstasy. 

“You wanna come, girl? Is that it?” he asked, still fucking her with everything he was made of.

“ _Oh fuck, Captain, p-please_ …” she moaned. Her walls had started to clench, teasing him, and he grunted again. She was close — so close she was moaning on every thrust. 

“Okay, _come_ ,” he said.

And then, he _pulled out of her_.

Aloy cried out in shock. The loss of his cock felt so visceral that her body shook. She felt her chance of orgasm fade with each moment, and she sobbed in disappointment. In the mirror she saw her own face — the shock, the betrayal, the anger — and Erend laughed.

“What’s the matter, kitten? Want something?” he said, taking hold of her chin and locking eyes with her in the mirror.

Aloy just sobbed in disappointment. Erend huffed out a laugh, still so close she could feel his ragged breaths on her neck. He licked her cheek possessively, grunting in satisfaction.

He was catching his breath after the intense action, but now he seemed to be focusing on her body again. Aloy _groaned_ as he slid his cock up and down along her helpless slit. But she was so deeply in his thrall that she barely even moaned as he pushed into her once again. Her body yielded to him like it was meant to. 

Almost immediately he was fucking her hard again, her rapid breathing interlaced with whimpers. And this time, he immediately got her _so close_ — faster than she ever thought possible. She started gasping as she reached her edge. 

“ _Please… please_ ,” she exhaled, squirming against him and trying to get herself off. But Erend wasn't having it. He waited until he felt the familiar rhythm of her walls teasing his cock. And when he thought she was so close that she’d come on the next stroke, he pulled out and smacked her ass. Aloy _wailed_.

“Save your anger, _minx_ ,” he said, his chest huffing as he caught his breath. “There’s more where that came from.”

Before she could ask what he meant, he jumped on top of her again, and started fucking her at the same breakneck pace. 

“ _Ohhhhhh fuck!!_ ” she exclaimed in agony, her body torn between pleasure and overstimulation. Her pussy felt almost too sensitive, but she was already reaching for her orgasm again. Erend claimed her over and over shamelessly, grunting and sweating. The room filled with the sound of his skin slapping wetly against hers. 

Soon Aloy felt herself getting close again, her body reacting instinctively to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer as he ground his hips against her. 

“ _Please_ …” she whispered. 

He ignored her. She knew what he was going to do, but It didn’t stop her from crying out — _really crying out_ — when he pulled out at the last second. Her body rocked in helpless little convulsions, her spread legs trembling, as Erend denied her yet another orgasm. She went limp in the suspension, her head hanging down, sweat dripping down her face. He tugged her earlobe between his teeth tauntingly. 

“You tired already, girl?” he said, his voice so thick it was almost raspy. She shivered from head to toe, and he grunted in satisfaction. 

Then, after waiting for a few long moments, he started fucking her again. Aloy grit her teeth and threw her head back, sharp little moans leaving her throat unbidden. The pleasure was so _strong_. Her mind started to go far away, reaching out for her climax in a way she never thought possible. But when she got close, he stopped, leaving her gasping, dripping, groaning. 

Erend did this _four more times_. 

He fucked her right there on the floor, using her body like his own personal toy, yanking the ropes on her bound body to puppeteer her right where he wanted her. Her pussy throbbed with pleasure from all the abuse, their shadows on the walls looking almost nightmarish in the flickering torchlight. The room echoed with the sounds of their flesh slapping obscenely, and of Aloy’s helpless little sobs as he denied her over and over. 

She was gone, lost somewhere in a world of forced pleasure and denial, her body a vessel for his cock to tease and take apart. There was no more room for thoughts — just the hard moans escaping her lips from the force of his thrusts. Just milky pearls of sweat as they dripped off her trembling body onto the stones below. Just the soft weeping of her pussy. 

At one point he gripped her hips by the ropes and howled, fucking into her at double speed. And she knew — she _knew_ — she couldn’t do anything but hang there and take it. Her submission was complete, her own desires, gone. By now even her moans had died away, replaced by exhausted little grunts that moved with the rhythm of his body. Distantly, she wondered if he was fucking her so deep that it was forcing the air from her lungs. As he finally slowed his pace, her mind went blank. Her eyes were unfocused on the workshop in front of her, unseeing, unthinking. Her entire world was his touch, his body, his desires. 

_Erend… oh, Erend… I’m yours… even now_ … 

After one final denial, Aloy felt the deep, needy fluttering of her pussy come to a halt. She shuddered. 

Erend spanked her as he pulled out, walking around in front of her. Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled her face up to look at his. His gray eyes sparked as they took in the sight of her, the state she was in. Her tawny eyes were far away, a few tears having spilled out, and she couldn’t hide her look of betrayal. Erend smiled, humming in satisfaction at what he saw, and let her head fall again. As he walked away, Aloy couldn’t help saying something. 

“ _You… you’re a villain_ ,” she wheezed, gasping for oxygen. 

He made a pleased sound. Turning back around, he approached her and tickled her under her chin. When she pulled away in anger, he chuckled darkly. 

“I like the sound of that,” he said in a deep voice. “The villain and his _poor little_ tied up pet kitten.” Then he picked up his belt and whipped her across the ass. 

Aloy made a soul-shattering sound, her whole body trembling from the shock, from the delicious jolt of pain. She couldn’t help the way it turned her on, or the way she was already hungry for his touch again. It made her _angry_ how much she wanted it. The added vulnerability of her position — bent forward, on her knees, just made her want it even more. 

He whipped her again. And again. And _again_. Her flesh trembled, her legs shook, and she couldn’t stop wailing. 

“I could do this _all night!!_ ” Erend gritted out, his lips curling into a dark grin. Aloy _groaned_ , writhing in her restraints. He whipped her _again_. She arched her back, her breasts bouncing obscenely as she struggled against the ropes. Her body shimmied, hips twisting as she tried to press her legs together, but it was no use. Her ankles were bound tight to the war maul, and she wasn’t going anywhere. 

“ _Captain_ ,” she breathed. “ _Please let me come. I’ll do anything you want… please_ …” 

Erend just stared at her, breathing heavily. He ate her alive with his eyes, his hungry gaze raking her over from head to toe. 

“Anything I want, huh?” he said. “When are you gonna learn to stop promising me that?” 

Her eyes went wide when she realized what she had done. He already had his dick in his hand again, stroking himself to attention as he walked around in front of her. And before she even had time to think, he was dragging the head of his cock over her lips. 

“ _Open_ ,” he said in a low but commanding tone. Aloy obediently opened her mouth, whimpering softly at the sight. He pressed into her eagerly, filling her entire mouth and muffling her soft cries. 

He rocked his hips into her. He wasn’t even watching her, just looking disinterestedly around the room. But the more he pretended not to like it, the more she wanted to pleasure him. She sucked him _so hard_ , bobbing her head and moaning. Her submissive side felt so fucking _used_ and she loved it, her pussy trembling in arousal. She started stroking the underside of his cock with the flat of her tongue. He grunted, but didn’t let up his rapid strokes. 

But as she looked up at him, moaning and pleasuring him, he looked down at her from the corner of his eye. 

“You must really love tasting yourself, girl,” he said, his eyes going dark. “You suck that cock like it’s a goddamn treat.” 

Aloy moaned, preening from the praise, her eyes so hungry on his. She was so eager to please, fluttering her tongue over the tip before swallowing him down again. Erend hissed in pleasure. 

He pulled out of her, taking himself in hand and mashing his cock up against her face. 

“ _Kiss it_ ,” he gritted out. 

Aloy obeyed, planting quick, hot little kisses up and down his length as he groaned in approval. 

“Open,” he said, and she eagerly opened her mouth, sucking him down again. He rocked his hips into her, chuckling softly. 

“You’re something else, girl, you know that?” he said. He stroked a hand through her hair, a gesture that was almost gentle. 

Then the moment was gone, and he was mashing his wet cock against her face again. 

“ _Kiss it_.” 

She did as he ordered, kissing him, sucking him… back and forth, pleasuring him with all the love and affection in the world. 

Eventually, Erend looked down at her, his hand threaded through her hair. He was looking into her eyes, his expression almost soft. Then, he pulled away. Aloy sighed, her head slumping forward, as he descended the stone steps. 

Then, she felt herself being raised into the air again. 

Her body was almost limp as he hoisted her up. He kept her in that bent over position, legs forced apart, but he adjusted the rope until her pussy was just about the same height as his cock. She was still facing the mirror, although her head was hanging down, her breathing slowly returning to normal after Erend’s relentless assault on her body. 

She saw something move in the mirror, and shakily raised her eyes to look. She watched her whole face light up with surprise. 

Erend was kneeling behind her, his breath ghosting over her pussy. Then, she felt him stick out his tongue and lick the insides of her trembling walls. She let out a high pitched whine and squirmed frantically. Erend grunted in displeasure, simply grabbing her hips and plunging his tongue in deeper. 

“ _C-captain!!_ ” she sobbed, writhing in embarrassment. He slapped her ass a few times, alternating sides. Then he started licking her again, lapping over her slit and sucking on her beautiful pink lips. 

“What are you— _what are you— oh fuck, ohh FUCK!!_ ” she cried. He had slipped two fingers into her and was stroking her, pressing down on her g-spot. 

She was falling apart, and she knew it. She squirmed helplessly, the ropes groaning under the movement. Erend knew exactly what he was doing, curling his fingers down and forward. Something rough stirred in her, something _primal_ … something that felt like that unforgettable night in Erend’s bed... 

He moaned contentedly, eating her pussy at a leisurely pace. Aloy could do nothing except take it all, this forced pleasure he was driving into her body. She made sounds like she was being tortured, her brows knitting in agony, her cries breaking down into little gasps for air, only to start moaning again when he redoubled his efforts. She squirmed, she writhed, she ached… but he wouldn’t give her her release. 

Finally, he slapped her ass, not even bothering to soothe the sting. 

During the onslaught she had pressed her eyes closed, the sweat dripping off her forehead in little ribbons. Now, she opened one eye to look at him in the mirror. With a start she realized he had somehow managed to untie her legs during all of this. And before she could react to her new freedom, Erend picked up her legs from behind and wrapped them around his waist, gripping her hips and pulling them against his. She was almost completely horizontal, and she stared up in awe at the way he towered over her. 

“Hold on to me with your legs,” he commanded, and she did. She felt him line himself up with her abused hole. She winced as he teased her with the tip a few times. Her hips twitched, and she considered fighting him, but the hard look in his eyes told her that was a bad idea. He had been watching her closely in the mirror, but now he seemed to realize just how much he liked this position. 

“ _Such a pretty girl_ ,” he said, his voice thick with want. “Are you mine, pretty girl? Because from where I’m standing...” 

She moaned “ _Oh fuck_ ,” and squirmed as he pressed himself in. He hadn’t even stopped talking. 

“...it looks like you don’t have much choice,” he said, starting to rock his hips. 

She whimpered in response. 

“ _SAY IT!!_ ” 

“F-fuck, I’m y-yours!” she stammered. 

“ _Damn right!!_ ” he said. 

Erend grabbed the ropes on her back in two big fistfuls, and began pulling her ruthlessly back onto his cock. Aloy _screamed_ , shaking her head from side to side but unable to do anything to stop the assault of pleasure. Now that she was fully suspended, her whole body quaked with the force of his thrusts. And Erend watched her body with an expression of pure _lust_. 

After a while, Aloy made a soft sound, a whimpering, a plea. 

“Aw, does my favorite little fucktoy think she wants something? That’s cute.” 

But she felt him start to untie her hands, and her breath stuttered. She moaned softly, a question in her tone. 

“Reach your arms back, kitten,” he said. 

She did as he said, and felt his strong fists coming to grasp her forearms, forming a tight bond between them. Aloy realized moments later that he had full control of her body this way. If he leaned back, the full weight of her body would be pressed against his hips. 

Before she could think about it any more, Erend slammed his hips against hers, and she cried out in shock. Each thrust pushed her up, almost launching her off the end of his dick, before she came slamming back down from the swing of the chain. Her breasts swayed wildly, the rough shocks from his thrusts traveling through her whole body. And she was moaning like every second of it was _bliss_. 

Even after all the whipping, all the denial, all the _viciousness_ he’d inflicted on her body... she still craved her release. She still craved _him_. 

“ _You wanna come?_ ” Erend asked, his voice straining from holding her up. She nodded, grinding her hips against his, barely able to believe it. 

“Then _come_ ,” he commanded, his voice as hard as iron. Then he bucked into her as hard as she’d ever felt. Aloy’s entire world went white. 

Aloy came so hard that for a moment, neither of them realized she was screaming. Her pussy gripped him so hard it almost _hurt_ , and Erend’s jaw dropped open in absolute fucking ecstasy. Then she called his name, _EREND! EREND! EREND!!!!_ And he felt something hot and soaking splash at his ankles. After that, he was fucking _gone_. 

He rammed his cock into her hard, harder than he’d ever fucked anyone, stabbing through the trembling aftershocks of her climax. He chased his release _violently_ , reveling in the piercing cries coming out of her mouth. He buried himself in her over and over and over again, probably bruising her, until finally, _finally_ , he spent himself in her with a sob of pleasure. 

Sweat dripped off his chest as he looked at her in the mirror. His brows were knit in ecstasy, his eyes almost pleading. “Oh Aloy, _Aloy_ …” he sobbed. Her pussy twitched around him. Somewhere in there she must have come again. Her head was hanging, but Erend could hear her letting out a deep, contented moan.

As he came down, his hips rocked into her for a long time, long after his orgasm had finally burned itself out. As he pulled out of her, Aloy cooed softly, satisfied and spent. 

After the strength of that orgasm, Erend staggered forwards. His eyes were half closed, and he looked dizzy. He gently set Aloy’s legs back on the ground and released her arms. Then he just stood there for a second, looking lost. 

She wasn’t in much better shape, eyeing her sin-soaked body in the mirror, which couldn’t hide how depraved their lovemaking had been. Her skin was shiny with sweat and love, her lips as red as she’d ever seen. The ropes were digging into her skin in a way that made it obvious she had been _used_. 

“Wow,” she said distantly. “ _Wow_.” 

“You, ah… squirted again,” he said. 

“Yeah,” she exhaled, eyes satisfied and far away. 

“You enjoy that?” 

“ _Fuck, Erend_ …” she said, so far gone that she didn’t even laugh. 

Erend kissed down her neck, his hands caressing over the ropes like she was wearing a silky nightgown. 

Then he untied her, just muscle memory as he quickly released her from the knots holding her harness together. He lifted the ropes off her shoulders, and she stepped out of the rest. He nearly had to catch her when she teetered in her feet, pulling her against him with a gruff laugh. 

“That good, huh?” he said warmly. 

She grunted, burying her face against his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. 

Erend brought his fingertips to her shoulder, tracing the deep red impressions left by the ropes in her flesh. 

“Poor thing,” he said, tracing over one line gently with his fingers. A few seconds went by before Aloy realized he was being serious. 

“Erend!!” she said, her laugh breathy as she recovered. “It doesn’t hurt, you know.” 

“ _Mm_ ,” he said, burying his lips against the red furrow, kissing along it and smoothing the skin under his warm hands. For a moment, Aloy was stunned speechless. She stood there transfixed as his hands traced over all the rope marks, rubbing gently, soothing the skin. 

To her surprise, Erend kissed lower, his lips tracing along the rope marks. His kisses traveled down until he was kneeling at her feet, mashing his lips against her hip bones, until the red lines had all but faded. By the end of it, she felt so pampered, like her whole body was tingling with heat. As he pulled his lips off her skin, she let out a deep sigh of contentment. 

Erend looked up at her, a twinkle in his eye. “Wow,” he said finally. “Kitten, you make me _feel_ like a fucking villain. I must have some screw loose, because that is the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” 

She bit her lip, smiling at him knowingly. “Same.” 

“Sit with me?” he asked, gesturing to the where he’d set the wooden chair. She nodded, following him. A few moments later she was curled up on his lap again, enjoying the heat of his body and her newfound freedom from the ropes. 

“Erend?” she said softly. 

“Mm?” he said, kissing down her neck. 

“How’d you... learn all this? With the ropes?” 

Erend chuckled softly, nibbling her ear. “Well, kitten… it’s, ah... really just modified prisoner knotwork, like they teach us at Vanguard HQ. But we don’t do it this way any more. It’s considered, ah… uncivilized.” 

His hands were all over her now, and Aloy let out a breathy little moan from all the attention. A few moments later, in a low voice, he added, “But I always hoped I’d meet someone… wild.” He placed a few slow, luxuriant kisses down her neck, and she sighed in ecstasy. 

Aloy bit her bottom lip, already so slick and red from their kissing. With a soft sigh of invitation, she arched her back, and Erend greedily took the hint. Cradling her body, he drew one of her nipples into his hot mouth and sucked. 

She was too contented to even squirm. Instead, she just leaned back and enjoyed his touch, moaning softly under the ravenous care of his lips and tongue. When he brought his attention to her other nipple, she brought her hooded eyes down to his again. 

“ _Mmm_ … so, you’d… you’d tie up prisoners like _this?_ ” 

Erend paused where he’d been licking her and grinned. “Alright, not exactly,” he said, his voice thick. “The rope instructor… he, ah… clued me in to the fact that there are plenty of women who like it like this. And then I insisted he show me everything he knew.” 

Aloy raised her eyebrows. “Wait, show you? Who’d you practice on?” 

“His wife. She was a good sport. But it was purely instructional. He was a real stickler for safety, so it was mostly just… ‘support the weight here, not here… watch out for this nerve…’” 

Aloy stared at him incredulously. “All that effort, just because...” 

His arms tightened around her. “I just thought that one day I might find the perfect woman. And I have.” 

“ _Erend!!_ ” Aloy laughed, her hand covering her face in mock embarrassment. “You’re so cheesy sometimes.” 

“Yeah, well, maybe you’re not seeing what I’m seeing.” He lowered his head and slowly lapped at her nipple again, his eyes roguish. 

“ _Fuck_ , Erend,” she sighed, arching her back. 

At some point, Erend remembered where they were, and gently pulled off her. He looked around at what they’d done to the place — the ropes, the mirror, the war maul, the piles of clothes, the conspicuous placement of the chain… 

“Guess we ought to clean up our mess,” he said. 

Aloy looked surprised. “Oh. I mean, if you want to be done, we can stop…” she said. 

Erend stared at her in awe. “You mean you want _more??_ ” 

Aloy nodded, grinning and giving him a sultry laugh. She kicked her legs up playfully from where she was sitting on him. “You got me all wound up, _Captain_. I would do just about anything you asked of me right now.” 

He stared at her, his eyes wide, as though he hadn’t heard her right. He looked so dumbfounded that she actually laughed, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. She had never actually seen Erend speechless, and it was making her heart happy. 

Finally, Erend stared deep into her eyes. “You… you mean that?” he said. 

With a giggle, she bumped shoulders with him. He embraced her right away, holding her tightly against him. She leaned into him and sighed. 

“Yes,” she whispered in his ear. “Whatever it is, I want it all. So tie me up however you want, Erend. Do whatever you want. Like you said to me on our first night together, _my body is yours_.” 

His breathing sped up. He balled and unballed his fists as he tried to calm himself. “Holy _shit_ ,” he breathed, staring at the ceiling as though thanking the sun. Then he turned to look at her incredulously, his gaze sweeping over her naked body like it was the first time. 

She bit her lip teasingly, her half-closed eyes looking so alluring in the torchlight. “Ooh, this is going to be good,” she said. “You have something in mind, don’t you?” 

Erend ran a hand through his mohawk, and when he couldn’t seem to think of an answer, he did it again. 

She laughed, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. “Spit it out, Erend.” 

“Look, you… you want me to, ah…” She waited patiently, and he finally looked at her, a twinkle in his eye. “You want me to fuck your ass? Because if you wanna try, kitten, then I definitely want to.” 

She considered it. “Will it hurt?” 

“It might, at first. But it’ll get better, and I’ll go as slowly as I can. And I have, uh… oil. So it’s easier.” 

She looked surprised. “You do?” 

He huffed out a laugh, embarrassed. “Yeah, I… I always have it. Because of my size. I’ve just never needed it with you.” He gave her a smoldering look, one that made her cheeks tingle. 

Her eyes were big and open as she looked into his, her bottom lip catching in her teeth. “Let’s do it,” she whispered. 

Erend _groaned_ , a low, beautiful sound that lasted so long that Aloy started to laugh. He eyed her, something new sparking in his gaze that immediately wiped the smile off her face. 

“Let’s get you back in a chest harness, kitten,” he said evenly. She didn’t miss the way his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip as he led her back to the platform. 

Erend had her back in suspension in no time at all, this time leaving her hips and legs free. He wouldn’t need much for this. Just time, patience, and oil. 

He had only pulled her a few inches off the ground. Aloy was surprised until he took hold of her thighs and wrapped them around him. As she held onto him with her legs, she had a realization. 

_Oh_ , she thought. _This is the perfect height for_ — 

Her mind went blank as she felt Erend’s finger trail down her spine. With his other hand he produced a bottle of oil out of his pocket, and a few moments later, he was rubbing it on _her_. 

“ _This is going to take some time, kitten_ ,” he said, his voice thick. “ _But I’m gonna be so careful with you_.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and she blushed, strangely touched by his words. 

Seeing the look on her face, Erend smirked. “All you gotta do is hang there and feel good. I’ll handle the rest.” 

Her face broke into an impish smile. She looked away, feeling almost embarrassed. 

“What, you feeling sheepish or something?,” he said, smirking at her warmly. “Don’t. Lots of people do this. No shame in it as long as everybody’s having fun, that’s my opinion.” 

Aloy laughed, high and musical, a rosy blush coming to her cheeks. She grinned at Erend, and he grinned right back, stealing a quick kiss from her. 

Then, his hands were on her again. And all her thoughts evaporated, replaced by the warm sensation of his fingers as they began to open her up. 

He kissed her, to make it easier, his tongue warm and comforting as it stroked hers. She was distantly aware of a burn sometimes, but when she whimpered, he immediately eased up. Mostly, what she was feeling was pleasure, and the heady feeling of giving him something that he clearly craved so badly. 

But she was enjoying his body too. Sometimes, he pulled her so close that their chests were pressed together. And she loved the feeling of his sweaty, hairy chest against her bare breasts. The sensation made her bite her lip and rock against him, and Erend got an idea. 

When he had worked two fingers into her, he used his other hand to line his cock up with her pussy. He had looked at her questioningly, and she’d nodded, and soon he was balls deep in her. But he wasn’t really fucking her, just teasing her with his cock, his occasional motions spiking the pleasure for both of them. Knowing what was just ahead was elevating fucking to feel more like an incredibly pleasurable form of foreplay. 

The torches were starting to burn low by the time he worked four fingers into her, her eyes looking languorous in the growing darkness. He decided it was time. He pulled her body close to his, face to face. He looked deep into her tawny eyes, already so dark in anticipation. 

“Ready for me?” he said quietly. She nodded, swallowing thickly. 

Erend _carefully_ pulled his hand out of her, cradling her lower back. With his other hand he smoothed over her waist, a moment of gentleness in what had been a fairly intense experience. 

She looked at him, panting, the heaving of her chest looking so alluring in the waning torchlight. Her eyes were hungry, her lips parted, her body spread open for him. Erend let himself enjoy the view for a few more breaths. He pulled out of her pussy, then poured some oil into his hand and lubed them both up thoroughly. 

With a groan of pleasure, Erend lined himself up with her ass, already breathing hard. Grunting, he pushed in just a fraction of an inch, and Aloy’s jaw dropped _immediately_. She let out a high-pitched whimper, but Erend soothed her by drawing her into a soft kiss. 

He went slowly, rocking himself in one fraction of an inch at a time. At first, it all went smoothly. But as he pushed in farther, Aloy started panting like she’d just sprinted across the city. 

“ _Aloy_ …” he said, his eyes focused on hers. 

“ _Oh fuck, Erend_ ,” she exhaled. “ _More_.” His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had thought she was struggling. He didn’t expect her to be _enjoying_ this. At least, not quite so soon. 

He kept a close eye on her as he pushed in even deeper, but already his pulse was starting to quicken with desire. The naughtiness of what he was doing was reflected plainly on Aloy’s face, from the way she was screwing up her brows, to the way her hips twitched with the dirty pleasure of it. He licked his lips, taking in the whole sight of her. 

He tried to take his time, but Aloy was impatient, and in the end he just smeared himself down with oil and gave her what she asked for. And what she asked for, in this case, was something beyond even his wildest fantasies. 

Her legs were wrapped around him like a vice when he bottomed out in her, groaning like he was dying. 

“ _Aloy, Aloy_ …” he sobbed. 

“ _Fuck my ass, Captain, come on_ ,” she gritted out. Erend swallowed, eyes raised to the ceiling. Then he started pounding into her. 

Her moans were already so different, so much _louder_ , and cracking in pleasure with every thrust. He thought he loved her as much as he could, but that was before he realized she was _supernatural_. He wanted her to like it. He didn’t expect her to _love it_. 

Despite the restraints, she moved against him with a force that left him _gasping_. To say she felt good would be like saying the Oseram thought ale was _good_. She felt like a succubus, draining his life force out through his dick, and he was ready to give her everything she wanted. 

As she writhed on him, he was taken to another dimension of pleasure. He fought to keep his breathing even, to keep this from being over too soon, but every time he remembered what they were doing he nearly fucking came. 

“Kitten, you’re killing me,” he groaned, his voice laced with awe. By now, she had gotten quiet, chasing her release with a heart-stopping intensity, snapping her hips against his. 

“ _Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop_ ,” she begged, rutting against him, her voice barely even a whisper. 

“I’m buried 7 inches deep in your ass, kitten. I’m not going fucking anywhere.” 

She gasped, throwing her head back, and he started pulling her hips onto him as he rocked into her. 

“ _Yeahhh_ ,” he said, his voice breaking into a rough little laugh. “ _You know how to take a length, don’t you? You gonna come like this?_ ” 

She nodded vigorously. 

“ _Yeah? You gonna come with my cock in your ass, dirty girl?_ ” 

She twisted on him, _hard_. “ _Fuck, Erend_ …” she groaned. 

The hand that had been gripping her waist dropped lower. He ghosted his touch over her clit, and she winced desperately, a strained groan leaving her throat. When she opened her eyes they were pinched like she was about to start crying. 

“ _More_ ,” she pleaded. 

Keeping his thumb on her clit, Erend slipped two fingers into her sopping wet pussy. 

Aloy exploded into a desperate moan, kicking her legs and bucking like she was trying to throw him off of her. 

“ _Yeah, you like that??_ ” he gritted out. 

“Please, _please_...” she groaned, her voice rising in volume as she fought for her climax. 

“ _You want harder??_ ” he asked. She nodded vigorously again. 

With a grunt of exertion, Erend started pistoning his fingers into her, timing his movements with the sinful roll of his hips. She made a _shattering_ sound, a cry of pleasure that rung in his ears. 

“ _Yeah, that feel like two cocks in you?_ ” he said. She nodded, pinching her eyes shut and sobbing. 

“ _You like that idea? Me fucking your ass from behind while you’re face to face with that Carja soldier?_ ” 

Aloy made a choking sound, her breathing coming to an abrupt halt. Her eyes were fixed on some point on the ceiling, her body starting to jerk uncontrollably. 

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck Erend_ ,” she gritted out, her voice low, her shoulders twisting violently. Then her back arched, and she tossed her head back, her long hair hanging down. “ _Oh I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come so hard, holy shit, holy shit_ —” 

Erend didn’t say anything, just kept rocking into her, watching the way she fell apart and groaning hard through his teeth. Her body was shaking now, like the pleasure was going to rip its way out of her. 

“ _Holy shit holy shit I love you, oh by the goddess it feels so good— oh oh oh OH OH OH EREND!!!!!_ ” 

And then, he felt her come, and his whole world _shattered_. She was screaming, _screaming_ on the end of his dick, having the most amazing orgasm of her life, and he was right there, grunting sweating, gripping her hips, powering into her and giving her _everything_ she wanted. 

“ _Aloy!!_ ” he cried out, her name punching out of him. “ _Oh fuck Aloy, oh fuck, come for me baby, come with that big thick cock reaming your ass_...” 

Her whole body jerked, and a few desperate moments later she came again. “ _EREND!! EREND!!!!_ ” she practically screamed as a second climax ripped through her. A desperate groan left his throat, his mind lost in the pleasure of watching the only woman he’d ever loved coming her brains out with his cock in her ass. 

Then her eyes snapped open, and she looked right into his eyes with more heat than he’d _ever_ seen. “ _Again_ ,” she panted, strings of spit visible in her mouth. “ _For you_.” He nodded, swallowing hard as he rocked into her steadily, watching the heat build in her again. 

He was practically drooling now, losing his mind in her tight heat, every thrust reminding him that as much as he loved her pussy, he was going to dream about this for the rest of his fucking life. It felt different when she came this way… when he thought about it again — the way she twitched around him, the _faces_ she made — all his blood rushed to his cock. Aloy must have noticed, because her eyes snapped open, going wide on his. 

“ _Holy shit, Erend_ ,” she breathed, panting. 

“Yeah,” he said, swallowing. “That’s what you do to me, kitten. I can’t even get it up for Oseram women any more. My steel is all for you.” 

Aloy panted, her eyes wide, her jaw open, as though she was only just seeing him for the first time. Then her head lolled to the side, her eyes catlike and full of heat. It was the look she gave him when she was scheming something. Erend swallowed. He watched in wonder as she arched her back, showing even more of herself to him. 

“ _You like fucking my ass, Captain?_ ” she said, a feminine lilt in her voice that practically made his eyes roll back. Unable to even _think_ , let alone talk, he nodded. 

“ _Look at me_ ,” she said. Erend obeyed, tearing his gaze away from where she was watching him with pure sin in her eyes. His eyes swept down her body, down to her heaving chest, watching the soft quaking of her breasts under the force of his thrusts. And then his gaze dropped even lower, down the gorgeous expanse of her abs, down to where he was fingering her little pink pussy. Then, he looked down at the dirty place where they were joined, where he was burying his manhood deep, deep inside her. 

“OH, _FUCK!!_ ” he yelled, his head tossing back, his jaw clenched desperately. 

Aloy sat forward, as much as she was able to. “Captain please, _please_ come in me,” she begged, her voice low and desperate, her teeth grit in desire. “I want to feel you come in my ass, Captain, _please. Please, fill up my ass with your cum_.” 

Erend was gasping, his head swaying like he was drunk. He looked into her eyes, unable to believe this was the innocent young girl he’d met all those months ago. The look in her eyes— hungry, knowing, _eager_ — his mind flashed with images of her naked, splayed out on his bed, in his tent, outside on a blanket, inside a filthy prison cell, on her knees in a fucking _elevator_ … 

Erend started letting out a long, low groan. He used his hand on her lower back to adjust the angle, and Aloy let out a piercing cry. And _ohhh_ , Erend liked the sound of that. He let out a deep, guttural howl, burying himself in her like his life depended on it. He was done being gentle. Now, he was just an animal. 

He fucked her ass like she was nothing but his plaything, like her body only existed to get him off. Aloy couldn’t _believe_ how he was manhandling her body. He pistoned into her, chasing his release like his life depended on it, spanking her and reveling in her cries. Aloy groaned, rocking into him and meeting his heavy thrusts with everything she had. Soon, Erend’s eyes rolled back in his head, his jaw going completely slack as he threw his head back in ecstasy. 

When his orgasm suddenly hit, he yelled so loud that it echoed off the walls. He rode her so hard, so _desperately_ , like she was the last woman he was ever going to touch. His eyes looked like he had been possessed by a demon, his features tormented in pure, carnal desire. His jaw was open, his brows knit, his grip bruising on her hips, and he just _kept coming_. Aloy turned bright red as she felt his hot spunk filling her up, so deep inside and so, so dirty. His hips slammed into her, and he was still yelling, gritting his teeth, twitching, _spurting_ … 

“ _Erend_ …” she moaned in tormented pleasure, her head lolling to the side. “ _Erend, you’re my villain_...” 

The rolling of his thrusts finally, _finally_ slowed, and with a cry of pleasure, he spent the last of himself deep inside her. He was panting like an athlete, sweat rolling off his chest in rivers. He looked up at the ceiling, either thanking the sun or just trying to stay upright. Somehow, he managed to find his words again. 

“Aloy, _Aloy_ …” he sobbed, staring into her face. The pleasure was so overwhelming that there were actual tears in his eyes. “I… I never thought…” 

He swallowed, looking away, unable to complete his sentence. After taking a few deep breaths, he tried again. “I never thought anyone would love me like you do. I—” 

Aloy’s breath stilled in her throat. But instead of finishing his thought, Erend shook his head. He gently pulled out of her, setting her down on her toes and starting to untie her. She stared at him in silent awe. It wasn’t long before he started talking again, his voice overwhelmed with emotion. 

“I thought I was a fuck-up. A drunk. The idiot brother of someone who actually _mattered_. I thought… Aloy, I thought…” 

He untied her hands, and they immediately flew up to cradle his face. 

“Erend…” she said, her eyes soft on his. “What is it?” 

Erend swallowed down a lump in his throat. By the goddess, he was actually _crying_. 

“After Ersa I thought… I thought it should have been me who died.” 

“Erend, _no_ —” 

“Aloy, you… you are the _first_ person to make me feel like that’s not true. With all your love and your support and—” His face screwed up as he fought down another sob “— visiting me in _prison_ …” 

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. Then he looked deep into her eyes. “My life is yours, Aloy. Anything you want, I’ll—” 

She brought a finger to his lips, breathing hard, her heart still pounding from their activities. 

“Erend, _I love you_ ,” she said. “And I’ll _always_ love you. But you already matter to so many people, not just me. People you don’t even realize look up to you. Your men. The king. The children playing in the streets when you walk around Meridian, keeping them safe. I love all those things about you, but even if you were none of those things, I would still love you. Do you understand? You matter to me more than anyone else in the _entire world_.” She sniffled, starting to get choked up too. “So _never_ think you’re not important. As long as I’m alive, _you_ will be the reason I’m excited to wake up in the morning. When I met you I had _nobody_. Now all I think about when we’re not together is how soon I can get home to you.” 

Erend stared at her incredulously. His breathing was shaky, his eyes overflowing with tears that trickled down into his facial hair. Wordlessly, he wrapped her into an embrace, the heat of his body taking away all her worries, all her fears of tomorrow and the years ahead. She buried her face in his chest, her arms holding him tightly like he might disappear. 

“You are so important, Erend,” she whispered. He inhaled shakily. 

“I… I love you so much, Aloy,” he said softly. “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, or anything. And by the forge, I still can’t believe you’re mine, I...” 

She brought a finger to his lips again, her tawny eyes looking up at him lovingly. “Believe it, mister.” 

He smiled, sighing warmly. She wiped away his tears, and he gave her a choked up little laugh. “Come on, kitten,” he said, his voice full of emotion. “Let’s go home.” 

Erend hastily put the workshop back in order, washing up and putting everything back where it belonged. Aloy gingerly put her clothes back on. Not that she had any regrets, but some soreness was already starting to kick in. Not only that, but she was starting to fall asleep on her feet. She couldn’t wait to get home to bed. 

Only a few minutes later, Erend was leading her back out of the workshop, locking the door behind them and slinging an arm tightly around her shoulders. 

Aloy nearly fell asleep against him in the elevator on the way back up. He carried her back to his apartment, then up the stairs, onto his bed. She was already nodding off as he helped her out of her shoes, something he found indescribably adorable. After he quickly undressed, he lay down next to her with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Goodnight Aloy, my love,” he said, trailing his fingers over her side. 

“Goodnight, Erend,” she yawned, a sleepy smile settling on her lips. He couldn’t help pulling her into an embrace one more time. 

“Kitty cat, listen…” he said in a low voice. “I wanted to say this before I got locked up, but… this is your home now, if you want it. Right here, with me.” 

She nodded, her eyes closed. Then her lips curled into a soft smile. “You’re my home,” she whispered. Then, she was asleep, and Erend wasn’t far behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered 25,000 words of loving BDSM, you did!
> 
> (BTW: This chapter got too long so I had to split it in half! You’ll see the second half (i.e. the final chapter) this Friday. Thanks for your patience!)


	11. What We're Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Erend face some of their most difficult challenges yet after one of Aloy's missions goes horribly wrong. Then the growing Eclipse threat forces them to work together with Avad. Later that night, with the battle for Meridian looming on the horizon, Erend risks telling her one of his deepest, most secret desires.
> 
> [Tag update for threatened sexual assault.]

The day after his release from prison, Erend returned to his duties, fully reinstated in his position as Vanguard Captain. When he arrived at Vanguard HQ, his men had tried to convince him to take a few days off, but he wouldn’t hear of it.

“I just had 6 weeks off,” he’d said, and they’d left it at that.

Aloy, on the other hand, had not found it so easy to slip back into a normal routine. Her routine had been _Erend_ , visiting him at the prison, bringing him food and water, sleeping next to him at night, and sometimes wakening to help with his nightmares. Now, with the long spell of his imprisonment over, she struggled to know what to do with herself.

That morning, as she’d watched Erend put on his armor for the first time in all those weeks, she’d felt a mixture of emotions. Relief, pride, love… and when he’d turned to give her a passionate kiss, desire. But she’d immediately winced at the thought — she was still more than a little bit sore from their activities the night before. Erend had seemed to notice this, and had given her a roguish eyebrow. 

“Sorry, kitten,” he said in a low voice, running his fingers gently through her hair. “I’ll make it up to you. Buy you dinner sometime, maybe?” He dragged his lips over the side of her face, kissing her cheekbone softly. 

“ _Mmm_ ,” she exhaled, a warm smile spreading across her lips. “I’ll be fine. Just stay off me. If you can.”

“Don’t know if I can do that, kitten,” he said, his lips finding the pale curve of her throat, kissing down towards her collarbones. “Last night was the best night of my life.”

Aloy groaned in satisfaction. “ _Really?_ ” she said.

Erend grinned against her upper chest, his whiskers tickling her. “Oh, yeah. Without question.” 

Somehow, this had filled her with so much happiness that she’d pulled him up into a bruising kiss. Erend groaned in pleasant surprise. Then, with a low growl, he kissed her with all the heat that flooded him as he thought of the night before. Aloy gave as good as she got, her tongue licking between his lips, her kisses hungry and open-mouthed. His trousers immediately felt tight.

“ _Fuck_ , Aloy…” he said between kisses. Aloy seized the moment to kiss all over his face, her lips trailing through his facial hair, humming against the rough stubble on his cheeks. Erend’s jaw dropped in a silent moan. “I can’t _believe_ you let me tie you up and fuck your ass,” he said with a groan of disbelief. “I’ll be jerking off to that for the rest of my life.”

Aloy grinned, giving him a sultry little laugh. “What can I say? I love you,” she said, her eyes dancing.

“By the _forge_ , I’m a lucky man.”

“And I’m a lucky woman,” she smirked. The look in her eyes was _doing_ things to him, and Erend wanted nothing more than to tackle her against whichever piece of furniture was closest. But when he remembered the Vanguard, he groaned in frustration.

“Gotta go to work, kitty cat. But hold that thought.” Then he kissed her again. It was a quick one, by their standards, but the suggestive play of his tongue told her everything she needed to know about what would happen later.

She’d waved goodbye to him, leaning in his doorway and watching him go. It all felt so cozy and domestic that for a moment, she almost forgot who she was. She almost forgot that she had a mission, one that was now six weeks delayed from where she’d hoped to be. With a sigh, she’d returned inside, changing into her armor and slinging her weapons over her shoulder. There could be no more putting it off. It was time for her to pick up Elisabet Sobeck’s trail.

 

***

 

Fate intervened before she had even left the city. As she crossed through the main marketplace, she passed two merchants having a hushed conversation. Unable to help herself, she listened in.

“But how is that possible?” asked the first one.

“Dunno,” said the second. “That’s all I heard, that he was murdered in prison —”

Aloy’s ears perked up. “Who?” she said.

The two shopkeepers looked startled, exchanging a glance. Then they seemed to decide they ought to tell her. 

“Manef, of royal house Caan,” said the second one. “Someone appeared in the night, and stabbed both him and the night guard.”

Aloy’s vision tunneled— _Manef, dead?_ — but something else tugged at her memory.

“The guard,” she said quickly. “Is he—”

“Alive, but barely,” said the second.

“At the hospital on the North side of the city,” said the first. “May the Sun protect him.”

Aloy turned on her heels and ran, not even bothering to say goodbye.

She arrived at the hospital only a few minutes later, out of breath and sick with worry. It didn’t take her long to find the room with the injured guard. Because he was an officer of the law, and because there had been a recent attempt on his life, an additional Carja guard had been posted at the door to his room. He waved Aloy through only after she agreed to surrender her weapons.

Her heart sank as she entered. Though the circumstances were very different, there could be no doubt that this was the man who had let her in to see Erend during his imprisonment. And more than that, he was the guard who had let her sleep next to his cell all those weeks. As she took in his state, she had to swallow down her rage. This man had nothing to do with Manef and his schemes, nothing to do with the machinations of the Shadow Carja. Why should he be the one to suffer? 

As she approached the hospital bed, she grew more and more disquieted by how deathly pale the man’s face was, made even more uncanny by the damp cloth over his eyes. He was nearly the same color as the sheets he was lying under, save for a sickly flush on his cheeks. 

_Fever_ , Aloy realized. Her stomach flipped when she remembered how Rost used to do the same for her when she was sick. 

There was a middle-aged woman kneeling beside the bed, holding the man’s hands and stroking them gently. When she saw Aloy, she looked surprised, but didn’t send her away.

“They say a young man stabbed him and fled the city,” said the woman. “And my husband… he was near death by the time they found him… And now, he’s caught this fever…” The woman started to get choked up, and Aloy knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m trying to find the man who attacked your husband,” said Aloy as gently as she could. “Is there anything you can think of that would help me find him?”

The woman shook her head. “He hasn’t woken up,” the woman managed to say. Aloy looked away in despair, her worst fears confirmed. 

“Where was your husband found?” she persisted. “It might be possible to trace his attacker from there.”

“It was… at the base of the lower terrace stairs. That monster knifed him in the ribs and hid him behind a decoration. They might not even have found him in time, except for the blood pooling out.” This time, the woman started crying in earnest, and Aloy rubbed her back. But in her mind, she could only think of one thing: if there was still blood to be found, there might still be a trail.

“Thank you,” said Aloy, standing. “That’s very helpful.”

The woman did her best to dry her eyes. Then she stood and faced Aloy, surprising her with how upright her posture was. 

“I know who you are,” the woman said. “It might surprise you, but tales of your abilities have reached even us little people here in Meridian. If you’re as good a tracker as they say, I know you can find the man who did this. And when you do…” Here, the woman eyed Aloy significantly. “Don’t let him get away with his life.”

Aloy looked her straight in the eye and nodded. A few moments later she was out the door. Slinging her weapons over her shoulder, she made a beeline for the lower terrace.

A crowd had gathered at the scene of the crime, and several guards were doing their best to maintain order.

“What do you mean, he hasn’t been caught?” shouted one onlooker.

“Was he working for the Eclipse?” shouted another. 

Aloy skirted the crowd until she spied what she was looking for: a faded bloodstain near the base of the stairs. It has been hastily mopped up, but if her luck held, there might still be enough to pick up a trail.

Wordlessly, she activated her focus, and the outline of a human figure shimmered to life. Despite the grim circumstances, she was as excited as the first time she learned she could track someone this way.

Slipping away, Aloy followed the violet trail suspended like air before her eyes. It led her across the central terrace, and even farther across the north bridge of the city. She couldn’t believe the trail continued this far, but she followed it diligently, all the way up into the wastelands of the northern reach of the Sundom. All along the path were signs of someone making a hasty escape: overturned rocks, snapped branches, and even discarded plates of armor. It was almost too easy.

That should have alarmed her. 

She was well into the rift of a canyon, the walls climbing high on either side of her, when the trail went dead. She was breathing hard, having exerted herself to get here, but now, she heard a tremble in her own breath. Something wasn’t right. No, this wasn’t right. There was no place for a person to go from here. No way back out except the way she had come— 

As she turned around, she realized the magnitude of her mistake.

Siram was standing there, pointing a rattler at her chest.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he’d said in warning as she twitched towards her bow. Slowly, swallowing down her anger, she’d raised her hands. Siram sneered. “Set your weapons down. Nice and slow.”

With a scowl, Aloy obeyed, unshouldering her bow. Then, swallowing hard, she set her spear down next to it. She slowly stood and raised her hands again.

“Walk,” he said, “Don’t turn around, or I’ll shoot.” Aloy’s heart began to race as she did what he said. As she backed up, she watched in horror as the exit of the canyon was cut off from view.

“Stop,” he said, once he had backed her into a dead end. He stood only a dozen paces from her now, his finger on the trigger of the weapon.

“They told me you were smart, but it doesn’t look like it to me,” he said. His eyes swept over her body, and Aloy’s eyes narrowed.

“Why?” said Aloy. “Why kill Manef? He was already defeated.”

Siram took a step towards her. “Same reason I’m going to kill you,” he said. “Because Helis told me to. And he’s going to gut Meridian the same way he did your pathetic, savage town. Too bad you won’t be around to watch the fun.”

Aloy folded her arms impatiently. “If you’re going to kill me, why haven’t you done it yet?”

Wordlessly, Siram’s gaze swept over her body again. Then, he gave her a look that made her sick to her stomach. She realized with horror that it was the same look he’d given her as they’d hauled him off to prison. Like she was nothing but a piece of meat. 

She couldn't help the way her eyes tightened in realization, the way her blood curdled as she realized what he planned to do to her. Her throat started to constrict, she couldn’t breathe… 

Panicking, she stalled for time. “Thought you didn’t like outlanders,” she said, forcing her voice to stay calm.

Siram’s brow creased. “All outlanders are filthy,” he said. “But it’ll be worth it to see the look on that drunk of a Vanguard’s face when they find your body.” 

Aloy’s heart pounded in her chest. She couldn’t help thinking of Erend, how happy he had looked that morning… smiling at her as he put on his armor again… 

No...

Siram’s lips curled into a sickening grin, and he advanced on her. “Whatever’s left of your body, anyway. There won’t be a stitch of clothing on you.”

She couldn’t stop herself from picturing the look of despair on Erend’s face as he discovered her body… the horror, the screaming, the utter brokenness in his eyes… the wails of heartbreak as he cradled her in his arms… 

_No, this wasn’t happening_...

Aloy tried to think of a plan — something, _anything_ — but she was frozen in place. 

“Now be a good girl and take off your clothes,” he said, brandishing the rattler at her. “Otherwise I’ll have to use this on you first. But let me tell you, Aloy. It won’t stop me.”

_Oh, by the goddess, no…_

Numbly, Aloy’s fingertips came to the laces of her armor top. 

Siram grinned, looking as feral as a wild dog. He groaned in dark pleasure as she unfastened it and let it fall into the dust at her feet.

His tongue swiped over his top teeth as he stared at her body, so much more revealed in her tunic.

“Little king Avad had me flogged for disrespecting you,” he said in a low tone. “And I have the scars to prove it. But you haven’t seen anything yet, _princess_. I spent a lot of time in prison imagining just how many different ways I could… _disrespect_ you. And you’re about to feel them all.”

Aloy tried to think, but her brain was just static. Just _noise_ , just the drumming of her heart in her ears.

Siram frowned impatiently, pointing the rattler squarely at her chest. “Take the rest off,” he commanded. “All of it. Now.”

Aloy’s trembling hands came to the buckle of her armor skirt. She could hear her own panicked little gasps as she obeyed him. Tears started to fill her eyes. She clenched her teeth, trying to will her soul to leave her body.

_Erend… oh, by the goddess, Erend, please forgive me… please… I made a mistake…_

Then there was a sound, a distant thrum, and something whizzed by her ear. Siram’s brow creased in fury, and his head swiveled around.

“ _Who’s there??_ ” he demanded.

A second later, two arrows pierced his throat from the back. Aloy screamed as he fell to his knees, choking and gasping for air. 

“ _Nil!!_ ” exclaimed Aloy. 

She was right. A moment later Nil’s headdress identified him as he emerged from behind a boulder. “Hello, huntress,” he said, shouldering his bow and walking towards her. “That was quite enough of that, don’t you think?”

Aloy looked down to where Siram lay dying, jerking as he uselessly clawed at his neck. Then the last of his movements stilled. A few moments later, he was dead.

Her mind reeled in slow motion — Nil was lamenting how long it took him to get close, to remain undetected, to line up his shot… but she barely heard him.

Despite everything — despite all the killing she’d done with Nil, despite what _Siram_ had done to deserve his fate — Aloy started to cry. Nil looked surprised.

“ _Huntress_ …” he said in a low voice. After considering it for a moment, he opened his arms, and Aloy threw herself into them. She sobbed against his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

“ _He’s dead, and he was scum_ ,” said Nil. “ _Not worth our pity. Not even worthy of a burial_.” But he continued to rub Aloy’s back, holding her until her chest heaved.

“ _Nil_ ,” she said between sobs. “ _If you hadn’t_ —” 

“Then you would’ve waited for him to let his guard down, and killed him in hand-to-hand combat,” he said simply. Aloy gasped softly. He was right. 

She nodded against his neck, immediately feeling better. Erend… he had taught her to defend herself unarmed. But in the moment, she had forgotten. Never again, she told herself. 

Nil held her for a long time, until the last of her sobs had racked themselves out of her body, and she was drawing shaky, raspy little breaths.

“Nil, I…” 

“ _Kitten?_ ” came a distant voice from down the canyon. Then, with more panic in his tone, “ _Kitten, are you alright??_ ”

Aloy looked up from Nil’s shoulder, her eyes going wide as she saw Erend running towards her around the bend in the crevasse.

“ _Erend!!_ ” she exclaimed, releasing Nil and running at him until he swept her up in his arms. 

“Are you hurt??” he asked once she’d settled against him, and she shook her head against his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling back, he looked at her, then at Nil, then at the grisly sight of Siram and the rattler. Then his eyes locked on Nil again, appraising him.

“He saved me, Erend,” she said.

Erend looked down into her glassy eyes, then back at Nil. He pursed his lips. 

Then, something happened that Aloy could only watch in wonder: Erend gave Nil a grateful nod, his brow furrowing in acknowledgement. After a moment, Nil returned the gesture, nodding back with a curious look on his face. Then he looked at Aloy. There was something a little sad in his eyes. Perhaps this was his way of apologizing for selling her out to Manef. Or perhaps it was something else. Then, without a word, Nil hefted his weapons and turned to leave, heading out of the canyon.

Erend pulled her into an embrace again.

“ _Erend_ ,” she said in a voice still shaky from her tears. “How did you—”

“Hard to miss the sight of you as you run out of a city the size of Meridian, kitty cat,” he said softly. “Some of my men spotted you and let me know. Said you seemed really upset.”

For a moment, Aloy was incensed. _He was spying on her?_ Then, she realized how close she had come to disaster, and sighed deeply.

“Erend, I’m… sorry,” she said at last. “I was searching for the killer. I didn’t realize it was a trap.”

“As long as you’re alright,” he whispered against her ear. She nodded.

He looked over her shoulder at Siram’s bloody corpse. “I assume that’s—”

“Manef’s killer, Siram,” said Aloy. Erend nodded slowly. 

“Let’s get back to the city, kitten,” he said, slinging an arm across her shoulders. “I’ll tell the other ratcatchers we have a dead rat to clean up.” She nodded, wiping her eyes. 

They headed back to Meridian. For most of the journey, they walked in silence. But when they got within sight of the city gates, Erend cleared his throat.

“So that was… the Carja soldier?” he said.

Aloy nodded, watching Erend closely out of the corner of her eye.

“Okay, okay. I see why you like him,” said Erend.

“ _Erend!!_ ” exclaimed Aloy, punching his shoulder.

He just grinned, and after a moment, Aloy couldn’t help grinning too.

They walked a little longer.

“Is this you ‘working on your jealousy?’” Aloy asked, looking up at him. 

“ _Mm_ ,” he said, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

Aloy paused for a long moment, considering something. 

“You know, for someone with jealousy issues, you sure fantasize a lot about... sharing me,” she said.

“Oh ho _ho_ ,” said Erend with a playful growl, staring down at her with fire in his eyes. “Don’t push your luck.”

“I’m only joking,” she said with a wry smile. “But... don’t you find that fact a little, I dunno, jarring?” Erend snorted. She could be so goddamn _direct_. 

“I don’t pretend to understand the dance, kitty cat,” he said. “I just dance.”

 

***

 

As they stepped through the city gates, Aloy was surprised by the sight of a small boy running up to greet her. 

“Are you Aloy?” he asked, his eyes wide. She nodded, her brow furrowing.

“The woman at the hospital sent me. She said to tell you the guard has woken up, but is very sick. He has something he wants to tell you.”

Aloy’s jaw dropped open incredulously. She turned to look at Erend, but he just nodded at her to go.

“I’ll explain later!” she called back over her shoulder. He had no doubt she would.

She arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes. Once inside, Aloy bolted for the night guard’s room. This time, the Carja guard stationed outside didn’t bother making her remove her weapons. It seemed that everyone knew the truth — that this might be the end.

The air was tight as she approached the man’s bed. His wife was there, kneeling in the same place, along with several other people who she took to be his family.

Aloy knelt down next to the man. His eyes were uncovered now, the cool towel moved to his forehead, but he didn’t seem to be awake. Aloy took in the scene with a furrowed brow, not knowing what to do.

“Hamil,” said his wife softly. “She’s here.”

The man opened his eyes, glassy from the fever, and slowly turned to look at Aloy. But even as his eyes met hers, he almost seemed to be looking through her, not at her.

“The man who did this to you… he’s dead,” said Aloy. “I saw to it myself. He won’t hurt anyone else.”

The man called Hamil nodded slowly. When he started to speak, his voice was so faint she almost missed that he was talking.

“ _Siram_ ,” the man said, his eyes soft on hers.

“Dead,” she said, nodding. 

He shook his head. “... told… me…”

Then Aloy shut up, realizing that this was what he’d meant to tell her.

“Told… me… he’d…” Here, the man started coughing, and his wife quickly brought him a cask of water. Afterwards, he rallied himself, taking a few deep breaths before he spoke again.

“... open… city gates… for… Eclipse.”

Aloy stared at him, not understanding. 

“Helis…” he said, eyes wide. “Means… to… kill… king. He…” The man paused, his eyes going far away. Aloy held her breath. It hurt so much to see him like this, but she needed to honor his words. He had already done so much for her. And here he was, spending his last breaths to warn her of danger.

The man took a deep breath and spoke again. “Sun Temple… underneath. Supply tunnels. He has… key.” Then, the man’s eyes fluttered closed. His wife squeezed his hands. She said his name softly, pressing her forehead against his hands.

Aloy knelt down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Hamil,” she said. “I’ll make sure we fortify the city gates. And I’ll send word to the king to seal up the tunnels underneath the Sun Temple. You’ve done the city a great service.” 

The man nodded, slowly, not opening his eyes.

In a softer voice, she said, “And… thank you for everything you did for Erend and I. We’ll never forget your kindness. The love you and your wife have for each other, it’s…” She faltered. “It’s a sign that there’s still good in this world,” she said finally.

She looked between Hamil and his wife, who were now staring into each other’s eyes with understanding.

Aloy stood up, leaving the man’s bedside with a terrible heaviness in her heart. Despite everything she knew to be true, she felt responsible for this man’s tragedy. 

“Wait!” called a woman’s voice as she reached the door. She turned around to see Hamil’s wife, her eyes filled with tears.

“Thank you,” she said. “He is avenged. We will have no further anger in our grief. Only peace.”

Aloy nodded, lowering her eyes. Then she turned away, the tears starting to stream down her face.

 

***

 

Aloy returned home, exhausted from the day, wanting nothing more than to curl up with Erend and fall into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

Unfortunately, it was not to be.

When Aloy stepped through the door to Erend’s apartment, she found him sitting at the table. A cloud of darkness hung over him. His hands were clasped, his shoulders hunched, and he stared up at her with a soul-destroying look of betrayal in his eyes.

She blinked at him, not understanding. Then, she noticed something that made her stop breathing. Sitting in front of him on the table, covered in dust, was the armor top that Siram had forced her to remove earlier that day.

“What happened, Aloy?” he said. He didn’t sound angry, but she knew from his tone that he wouldn’t accept anything but the truth.

She stood there in silence.

He sighed, his knuckles going white as he clenched and unclenched his hands. “My men found this a few paces from the dead body. Is there something you want to tell me?”

She squared her shoulders. “It’ll just make you angry.”

He shook his head. “I’m well past that.”

“Fine,” she said, folding her arms in front of herself. “Siram said he’d kill me. I asked him why he hadn’t done it yet. Then he…” 

She swallowed, angry at the way her voice had started to tremble. “He backed me into that corner and told me to take my clothes off. Threatened me with the rattler. Implied that if I didn’t do it, he’d shoot me, then take what he wanted anyway. I had no choice, Erend.”

Erend’s face fell into his palms, his elbows heavy on the table. She had no idea what was going through his head. She couldn’t even guess. She just watched him helplessly, the sound of her own heartbeat filling her ears.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked finally, raising his face to hers. There was a plea written on his face, but also hurt, and confusion.

“Because when I told you how Helis threatened me, you put that hole in our wall,” Aloy said, nodding behind him.

Erend became very, very quiet. 

“And then the Carja soldier saved you?” he said finally.

“His name is Nil. And yes. He must have followed us into the canyon. It’s near enough to his normal hunting grounds. And he… owed me a favor.”

Erend ran a hand through his hair, agitated. 

Aloy could barely stand to see him like this. “Why are you so upset, Erend?” she asked, hurt in her voice. “I don’t understand. I face danger all the time.”

Erend sputtered, a mirthless laugh coming to his throat. “Aloy, today an escaped murderer attempted to kill you, and to… to…” He grit his teeth, shaking his head, unable to even say the words. “... and you didn’t even _think_ to tell me?”

“ _I’m fine_ ,” she said, though she sounded less sure than before. “This is nothing I haven’t faced before.”

He shook his head. “No, this goes _far_ beyond anything before. The _way_ he threatened you— ” Erend’s voice went raspy with rage. “Steel to my soul, if we hadn’t found you in time…”

“By the goddess, Erend, are you really so naive?” she said in exasperation. “You think I lived the first 19 years of my life in blissful ignorance? There are plenty of men out there who would see a hated outcast girl as an easy target. Who would have cared? I’ve faced those threats before. And I’ve always dealt with them.”

This time, he looked shocked, like this was something he never considered. For a moment, he looked a little ashamed.

“That’s rotten,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, well, that’s life,” she said, folding into herself and looking away.

A few moments later, she sighed deeply. “You can’t protect me from everything, Erend,” she said quietly. “If this is going to work—” Here, his head snapped towards her, his eyes intense with some unnamed emotion. She swallowed. In a slightly calmer voice, she said, “If this is going to work, you need to accept that my path is dangerous. Just like I accept the danger of your life as a soldier. You want to be with me? This is who I am. I fight for what’s right. I’m not about to give up my freedom just because you love me.”

Immediately, she knew she’d said the wrong thing. Erend pushed back from the table and stood up, facing away from her. He started pacing around the room, agitated. 

He took a deep breath, forcing his voice to stay calm. “That’s not why I’m angry,” he said evenly. Then he leveled his gaze at her, his stare piercing. “I don’t like it when you keep secrets from me, Aloy.”

“Yeah?” she said angrily. “I don’t like having to dance around your anger, or your jealousy, or your need to always be my hero.”

Erend’s jaw dropped open, his eyes incensed. She’d never seen him this upset. His whole body was like a bowstring, drawn tight and ready to snap. “That’s what you think of me?” he practically spat.

“I've seen plenty of both your anger and your jealousy,” she said, eyes defiant. “And you fighting for my ‘honor’ is what put you in prison.” There was a catch in her voice as she relived the memory of those long weeks. She shook her head. “Insults against me are just _words_ , Erend. Did you even _think_ of the consequences when you attacked Manef??”

“You deserve better than the way people treat you, Aloy. I’ll never apologize for standing up for you.”

Aloy’s fists balled in rage. “You were nearly executed!!” she exclaimed. “ _I couldn’t save you_ , do you understand? You nearly left me _alone_.”

The final word echoed through the silence of the room. They stared at each other, each seeing their pain reflected in the eyes of the other. For a long time, neither of them spoke.

It was Aloy who finally spoke again, her voice low and tinged with exasperation. “Why do you feel like it's your job to protect me from everything, Erend?” she said, shaking her head. “I truly don’t understand.” This was the outcast in her talking again, the little girl who had learned at a heartbreakingly young age that she had no one to rely on but herself.

Erend’s eyes were wide, creased with disbelief. “Because I love you more than my own life, Aloy.”

Aloy blinked at him. She shook her head slightly, not understanding. 

“What?” she asked, watching in surprise as he started crossing the room towards her.

“I would rather die a thousand deaths than see some Eclipse creep touch a single hair on your head. That’s the absolute truth.”

Aloy exhaled softly. Her lips parted as Erend drew her into his embrace. He held her so, so tightly. His arms caressed up and down her shoulders, his breathing low and ragged. She realized he was fighting back tears.

“Aloy… last night, you told me I was important. I want you to take a minute and think about how important _you_ are.”

Her breath caught in her throat. She had no words. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling, unseeing as his hands caressed her.

“ _I love you, Aloy_ ,” he whispered in her ear. “You saved my life. You didn’t know it at the time, but after Ersa, I was ready to walk off a fucking bridge. But the way you looked at me… and _by the forge_ , the way you comforted me that night… that’s what kept me here. Nobody has ever looked at me the way you do. Nobody ever cared.”

Her hands fluttered up to his back, but she was still struck speechless.

“But it’s not just me who depends on you now, Aloy. It’s not even this city, or the entire Sundom. It’s the whole goddamn _world_. And that’s not fair. Hell, none of this is fair. But that’s the truth. The world needs you as much as I do. And one lowlife murderer, even if he deserves to die… is not worth your life. You are so, so, so, _so_ much more important than that.” 

She exhaled, her breath racking out of her like a sob. He squeezed her tighter. The firm hold of his embrace was reminder that even at this moment, she had chosen him. This was the home she had made for herself after losing her only family. Erend was all she had. And today, in her blind quest for vengeance, she had acted like it he didn’t even exist. Like she was still a motherless outcast and not his _partner_.

“You’re right,” she said quietly, blinking back tears. “You’re right, I was too reckless today. I should’ve told you where I was going. I should have told you everything, Erend. By the goddess, I’m sorry. I was just so… overwhelmed.”

He sighed deeply, sounding so weary he could’ve been an old man. His eyes went to the hole in the wall. 

“I think I understand better now,” he said, his voice gravelly. “Sounds like I need to take a look in the mirror too. I had no idea you feel like you have to… avoid my anger. That’s not right. I’m so sorry, Aloy. You deserve better, and I need to _be_ better.”

She finally found her strength, squeezing him back with everything she had. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

He squeezed her even tighter. “I love you, Aloy,” he said, burying his face in her hair. “We’ll figure this out. By the forge, we’re a drunk and an outcast… no wonder we struggle.” Aloy just held him, rocking slowly side to side.

After some time, Erend finally pulled back. He didn’t seem angry anymore, but his eyes were searching hers. “Kitten… why’d you chase after this man, anyway?” 

Her eyes dropped to the floor. “Because it was personal,” she said quietly. 

“What, because he killed fucking _Manef?_ ” 

She shook her head, her eyes pressing closed. 

“Then why?”

She took a deep breath, the scene at the hospital flashing through her mind. 

“Because to get to Manef, he also killed the night guard,” she said. “The one who let me sleep next to you all those weeks, Erend. The one who let me in to see you.”

Erend’s jaw fell open, and his brown knitted in pain. “Oh, Aloy,” he said, his palm stroking across his forehead. “By the forge, that’s terrible. I didn’t know.”

Aloy flashed back to the last thing she’d seen when she left the hospital room. How Hamil and his wife were looking into each other’s eyes, no words needed. How her heart splintered when she realized they were saying goodbye.

“I met his wife at his deathbed, and I promised her vengeance,” Aloy said quietly. “And I… I felt responsible.”

“No, NO,” he said, holding her shoulders firmly, his gray eyes serious on her. “Aloy, that man’s death has nothing to do with you. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. You hear me? None of it.”

She nodded. She had managed to hold back the tears until this moment, but now, they wouldn’t stop coming. 

Without a word, Erend gathered her up in his arms, looking down at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She embraced him right away, her body nestling against his. She gazed up at him from her favorite place against his chest, her tears silently soaking into the fabric of his shirt.

“ _Erend_ …” she said in a choked little voice. “ _They loved each other_.”

“I know, kitten,” he said with a sigh. He held her gaze for a long time. His face was stern, his jaw set, but he was staring at her with all the love in his heart.

His voice was low and gravelly when he finally spoke again. “I know I can’t protect you from every danger, Aloy,” he said. “But you can’t solve every problem in the world, either.”

“I know,” she said quietly. “But by the goddess, everything feels so awful right now. Like the world is becoming this dangerous and terrible place, and I can’t stop it.” Despair had crept into her voice. Erend held her by the shoulders, leaning forward until he was right at her eye level.

“Yeah, but you have me,” he said, looking deeply into her eyes. “Hammer to steel, Aloy, it’s the truth. Remember when I said I wanted to accompany you on your mission, even if it meant leaving the Vanguard?”

Aloy stiffened. “You don’t have to—”

Aloy didn’t miss the way he sighed softly, the crease between his eyebrows deepening. “Aloy, you’re your own woman, I know that. And I accept all of it, even the danger of the road you walk. But you should know: I will do anything in my power to protect you from danger. Always. That’s all I ask, that you include me. So we face the fight _together_.”

Aloy’s eyes softened as she stared at him. The determination in his gray-blue eyes was stirring something in her, a deep and powerful sense of safety. The anxious part of her mind, for a moment, went quiet.

“Okay, Erend, you win,” she said at last. “I… I know I act like I know everything, but I really have no idea what’s ahead of us. And it… it worries me. But right now all I want is to live here with you, and to spend our days together. To enjoy what we have.”

He moved in so close they were almost kissing. His lips parted as he tilted his head, and Aloy made a soft whimpering sound in anticipation. 

“ _Aloy_ ,” he said, his voice fraying under all the emotion. “Aloy, kitten… you can have that until the day I die. That’s a promise.” And then he kissed her with everything he had.

 

***

 

Blameless Marad had feared that news of Manef’s imprisonment would cause unrest in the city. Manef had come from a powerful royal house — the same one that he himself hailed from, in fact. And the thing about powerful royal houses, he knew, was that they were always afraid of losing their power.

The Carja nobility were already on edge after the coup. If they felt their ranks were being targeted for further signs of traitors, it wouldn’t take much to send them into a panic. And a panic, at this delicate time, could be enough to change people’s minds about a certain new king. And the peace that they had all fought so hard for could turn to ash.

But, as it turned out, Marad needn’t have worried. 

Because when news of Manef’s _murder_ had spread, the nobility had closed ranks, lamenting the death of one of their own and swearing vengeance on the perpetrator. Another day, another dodged arrow, thought Marad. 

But then, something unexpected had happened.

When news spread that the killer sympathized with the _Eclipse_ , a deep and palpable paranoia swept through the city.

In the coming weeks, news of the Eclipse trickled slowly into everyday life. Rumors spread like brushfire, stirred by the smallest breeze. _The Eclipse were on the move, the Eclipse were going to poison the wells, the Eclipse had vowed to kill every citizen of Meridian, starting with the nobles_... 

Even in the Sundom, Helis was known and feared. And with the Mad Sun King so recent in memory, the people did not take for granted the risk of another one ascending the throne.

Marad’s spies began to overhear heated arguments — merchants who traveled too close to Eclipse territory were ordered to take longer, more roundabout routes that crossed through known danger. For the first time, it seemed, people were more afraid of Helis than they were of the _machines_.

Marad thought back to a recent conversation he had had with Aloy of the Nora. She was convinced, though what evidence he couldn’t say, that the Eclipse planned to attack the city from the West. Though he was not normally one to believe rumors, everything the young Nora had told them so far had been proven right. Marad wondered how much time they had. All told, it hadn’t taken much for Avad and a few Oseram freebooters to remove the Mad Sun King from power. The city was more fragile than anyone knew. 

On Aloy’s advice, they had fortified the city gates and sealed the tunnels under the Sun Temple. She had insisted they not only lock the doors, but brick them over and seal them with mortar. Helis had been planning to enter the city through the tunnels, she said. How Aloy came to know these things remained a mystery to him. But her loyalties, at least, seemed to be with the city. 

For now, anyway.

Marad wanted to believe their preparations would be enough. But the Eclipse were heavily armed, led by a fanatical leader who commanded the world’s most powerful army with absolute authority. Privately, in his worst moments, Marad wondered if they even stood a chance.

 

***

 

The fight had been hard on both of them. But in the end, it brought to the surface the ugly, festering sores that most needed sunlight. 

For Erend, that meant continuing to work even harder on his anger, and his jealousy, or the culprit behind them both: his fear. He had to learn to accept that flawed though he was, this amazing woman really did love him, and nothing was going to change that.

For Aloy, it meant remembering that no matter how she felt, she was no longer alone in the world. Sometimes, that meant compromising, and talking, when she rather would have run away. And sometimes it meant tempering her freedom with a newfound sense of responsibility to Erend. 

She became less reckless, and he became less prone to outbursts borne out of fear. Slowly, they grew even closer than they had been before. This, too, Aloy counted as a small victory for the side of good.

Despite the growing Eclipse threat, they managed to settle into a comfortable life in his apartment. Though the news seemed to grow more grim with each passing day, the small miracle that was Erend’s freedom — and Aloy’s escape from Siram — was something they cherished. From within the darkness of the days they found themselves in, they stole moments of joy and comfort. Even small things, like sharing meals together, or passing each other in the hallway, felt indescribably special.

They had never really lived together before. Their early attempt had been cut short by Erend’s arrest. But even as a former outcast, Aloy took surprisingly well to domestic life. She would leave the city during the day to hunt, and return in the evening with her kill for Erend to cook (at least if the kill was rabbits and not, say, Ravagers). 

At night, they would stay up late talking, or making love, or, if it was a clear night, climbing out onto the roof to watch the stars. Aloy spoke a lot about the Old Ones during these nights. Her latest obsession was an ancient invention called a _sat-a-light_. Erend didn’t pretend to understand it, but he loved watching her get so excited that she started tripping over her words. It seemed like every day he was finding new things to love about her.

Still, even with their own personal happiness, it was only a matter of time before dark tidings of the wider world found them. One night, just after dinner, there was a heavy knock at the door. Aloy insisted on answering it, refusing to be deterred.

“Erend, the last time you answered the door, men took you away,” she’d said.

“Can’t argue with that,” was his reply.

When she opened the door, standing on the doorstep was one of Marad’s men, who Aloy recognized by the drone of his voice. They were being summoned to the palace. In light of the recent news, this could only mean one thing: The Eclipse were on the move. For once, it seemed, the rumors were right. Aloy and Erend looked at each other, afraid, but they followed the man back through the city, their footsteps heavy as they crossed the long bridge to the palace.

 

***

 

The four of them stood together over a large map of the Sundom: Aloy, Erend, Blameless Marad, and Avad. 

“My spies tell me our enemies are numerous,” said Avad, indicating a dark area marked on the map. “And they do not hesitate to make their movements known.”

“Overconfident,” said Erend. 

“Perhaps,” said Marad. “We must also consider the possibility that they are merely fanatics, blindly following the whims of their leader.”

“What difference does it make?” said Aloy, exasperated. Then she took a deep breath. “Sorry, but do their motivations really matter? They massacred my people, and now they’ll do the same to Meridian if we don’t get a plan together.”

Erend brought a hand to her shoulder, squeezing her reassuringly. Avad noticed the gesture, and after a moment, averted his eyes. This was the first time he’d been confronted with the reality of her relationship with Erend, at least in person. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. 

Blameless Marad cleared his throat. “Perhaps I ought to… leave the room,” he said. “It sounds like there are matters to discuss that do not concern an old man like me.” Over Avad’s objections, Marad took his leave, saying he would return after conferring with his operatives.

Now, it was just the three of them. For a few long moments, no one said anything. Avad continued to avert his eyes, Erend stared down the king, and Aloy looked back and forth between the two of them. 

Finally, Avad cleared his throat, facing them. “Erend, Aloy… forgive me for the way I’ve treated both of you,” he said. “Up to and including the trial, and the evil machinations I failed to detect right under my own nose. You are two of my closest friends. And I have failed to live up to my responsibilities, as both a king and a friend. For this, I am truly sorry. And Aloy—”

Aloy sighed, placing her hands on the table. “It’s fine, Avad. Like I told you last time, apology accepted. Now can we please move on? Seriously, the Eclipse are—”

“Wait, please,” said the king. “Since the last time we spoke, I’ve had a realization about the way I behaved. And Aloy, especially… words cannot express how horrified and ashamed I am for the way I acted towards you. I see now that I misused my power—”

“Avad, it’s fine—”

“— when I asked you to be the Sun Queen.”

Aloy’s jaw dropped open, and Erend’s eyes went as big as saucers. It only lasted a second, because on the next breath he was seeing red, his big hands clenching into fists. He looked between Aloy and Avad, his eyes lined with anger. Aloy wouldn’t meet his eyes, and Avad was starting to look incredibly nervous, like he’d said the wrong thing.

Erend’s rage fell squarely on the king. “When the hell was this?” he demanded.

“Right after I… I kissed her. Against her wishes, I would later learn. And she, rightly… rejected me.”

“Yeah?” said Erend sarcastically, his voice rising in anger. “You knew she didn’t like you and then you asked her to _marry you?_ Real _fucking_ classy, Avad.”

“I… I assumed she would have told you,” said Avad, his eyes wide. “Why would she not have told you? Indelicate though it was, it is a still a huge honor to—”

Erend squared his shoulders, advancing on Avad around the table. “You rotten, selfish, _spoiled_ —” 

Aloy grabbed his arm, but he kept moving. She placed herself between the two men, holding out her hands.

“ENOUGH!!” she said. They both froze, and she stared down each of them in turn. 

“You’re behaving like little boys,” she said, her voice laced with anger. “The Eclipse are coming. Too many good people’s lives are at stake here for us to be fighting. Avad, we know you’re sorry. Erend…” She looked up at him, apologetic. “I knew you would be angry. And most likely jealous. So I… decided not to tell you. I’m sorry.”

Erend was speechless, his eyebrows jumping up in disbelief as he took this all in. Avad’s jaw hung agape, and he looked like he was about to lose his lunch.

Aloy was undeterred. “Avad, you say you’re sorry? Then stop expecting me to make you feel better about _your_ mistakes. Seriously, stop. You already hurt me. I said I forgave you. Quit apologizing in the hopes I’ll say something nice to you. It’s embarrassing.”

Avad’s eyes creased in horror, and he looked away, sputtering. “By the _Sun_ ,” he said finally. “Never in all my years has anyone spoken to me this way.”

“Yeah, well it’s about time,” said Erend. Aloy could tell by his tone of voice that his anger had lessened, and she turned to him hopefully. His eyes locked on hers, and as soon as they did, his anger left his body.

“I’m sorry I got angry, kitten,” he said, his arm coming to the back of his neck. “I understand why you didn’t tell me. Or at least, now I do. I’m just happy you didn’t say yes.” Aloy grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. He couldn’t help giving her a soft smile, pulling her into a quick kiss before releasing her.

Avad just stood there, looking about five seconds behind the conversation. Finally, in a dry tone of voice, he said, “Really? ‘ _Kitten_ ’?” 

“Yeah,” said Erend. “And while we’re at it, if you ever force me to come to another one of your parties, she and I are gonna do it in your bed.”

Avad sputtered with laughter, and Aloy just groaned and covered her face with her hand. A few seconds later they were all laughing stupidly, giddy with relief.

“By the Sun,” said Avad finally, wiping the tears from his eyes. “There is no greater gift than an honest friend. What did I ever do to deserve the two of you?”

The joking insult was clear to Aloy, and she rolled her eyes dramatically. Erend just chuckled. 

“I don’t know, but we’re not going anywhere,” he said. Then, his tone became serious. “Aloy is right, we need to get our shit together on the Eclipse.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” said the king. Together, they crowded around the map once more. A few minutes later Marad returned, and the four of them schemed until well into the night. 

It must have been around midnight when a messenger interrupted them.

“Your Majesty,” the man said with a bow. “Helis and his army are on the move, headed towards Meridian. Things are not looking good. You may wish to get some sleep before tomorrow.”

The king nodded, and after a few more minutes of discussion, they all agreed that sleep was the best course of action. As they wandered out, Avad clapped Erend on the shoulder, indicating that he should stop.

“Tomorrow, if that is to be the day of our battle…” said Avad quietly, his eyes serious. “Please… take care of her. Setting our… personal feelings aside, I have come to believe that she is the only hope we have.” 

Erend nodded gravely. “Way ahead of you,” he said, staring after her.

As Aloy and Erend made the long walk back to his apartment, Erend slung an arm over her shoulders. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. They climbed the long stone stairway that led to the upper terrace, and Aloy paused to look out at the horizon.

“He’s out there,” she said quietly. “The animals are quiet. Even the machines.”

“Let’s go to bed, kitten,” he sighed.

Once they had gotten home, they changed into their bedclothes in silence. But even once they’d said goodnight, neither of them could sleep. Eventually, Aloy rolled over towards him.

“We should try to get some sleep, Erend,” she said, stroking his cheek.

“Yeah, well, the thought that I might lose you tomorrow isn’t exactly helping.”

She looked into his eyes, her brow furrowing. “You won’t. I _promise_ you.”

Erend looked away, screwing up his face. “Actually, kitten… there is something we should talk about,” he said, looking conflicted. “I know you’re not gonna like this, but I have to say it. If you end up under attack tomorrow at the Spire… believe me when I say this, Aloy: I’ll do everything I can to take that hit for you. Better it’s me who falls.”

Her breath stuttered. If she was half-asleep before, she was fully awake now.

“W-what?” she said shakily. “What are you talking about?”

“Look, it’s gonna be fine. Remember when I told you the Vanguard are the Sun King’s best? You’ve never seen us all in battle, Aloy. We’re unstoppable.” He paused, his expression turning serious. “Just promise me something, alright? If you see me fall in battle, leave me there. Focus on your mission. That HADES thing needs to be stopped, and you’re the only one who can do it. _You_.”

Aloy’s eyes were devastated, her expression aghast.

“Erend, no—” she choked out, barely finding her voice.

Erend rolled towards her, taking hold of both her wrists in his hands. “If you die, _we lose_. So this isn’t a discussion. This is my duty as a soldier.”

As the meaning of his words sank in, Aloy’s breath stilled in her chest. She wanted to say something, to snap back with a retort, but she had nothing. She understood too well what was at stake if she failed. Yet that meant nothing to the horror his words were wreaking on her heart.

Her eyes were suddenly flooded with tears, and she shook her head viciously. “No, I can’t lose you!” she cried. “We have a life to live together, remember?”

Erend didn’t contradict her, but he didn’t agree with her, either. Aloy’s posture was still defensive, but he folded her into his arms, his lips pressing next to her ear. His voice was quiet and controlled when he spoke. “This is selfish of me Aloy, I know. But if this is my last night with you… will you indulge me in something? I have another fantasy I want to tell you about.”

Aloy stared at him, her eyes creased with worry. But as he looked into her eyes, caressing her back, her expression softened. 

She reached out, gently cupping his face in her hand. Erend leaned into her touch, kissing her palm. With a slow nod, she started to undress. 

To her great surprise, Erend blushed and brought his hands out to stop her.

“Oh, not that…” he said, surprised. “Okay, maybe that, because I’m suddenly _very_ excited… but no, there’s something else.”

Aloy stared at him blankly, and he drew her close into his arms again.

“Aloy, I… there’s…” he exhaled, searching for the right words. “After… after all of this. After we win. I want to… build a house for you. For us. I’m pretty handy, and there are plenty of my kinsmen around who could help.”

Aloy smiled, but she looked confused. “But we already have a place to live,” she said.

“Yeah, but… it’d be a little small, if…”

Aloy blinked at him, not understanding. Erend took a deep breath, wanting so badly to get the words out, but finding himself at a loss.

“Aloy, I want, more than anything in the world, to settle down with you. To start a family.”

“You mean get married?”

Erend huffed out a laugh, running a hand through his hair nervously. 

“No, kitten, I… I mean yes, but, ahhh, _fire and spit_ , I’m a fool. I should never have said anything. Especially not on the eve of a battle. By the _Sun_ , I’m an idiot...”

She just blinked at him, waiting for him to start making sense again.

Finally, he brought his hand to her shoulder, caressing her gently. “I just… there’s something I want, and I… I need to know if you want it too.” 

“Fine, just tell me!”

Erend swallowed. “Aloy, I… I want very badly to… make a child with you.”

Aloy’s eyes went wide. Her lips parted, stunned speechless. Erend’s eyes searched hers. 

“Not now, but… one day,” he added quickly. “Is that something… you would want too?”

He could hear her breathing, timid and surprised. “I never thought about it,” she answered truthfully.

Now it was his turn to look surprised. “Never?”

“Never,” she repeated. “Rost was my family, and now he’s gone. The closest thing I have now is you. There was never anyone else. Who would even want me?”

“ _Kitten!_ ” he said, drawing her into a tight embrace. “By the forge, when I think about what those Nora bark-eaters did to you, it makes me want to put my fist through a wall. Steel to my bones, you’re the most beautiful soul I’ve ever met. You never deserved that, Aloy. Never. You’re a wonderful human being. And you would be a great mother.”

She went still in his arms, and for a moment he panicked. 

“ _By the forge, I should’ve fucking practiced this speech_ ,” he said under his breath. Aloy started laughing against his chest, and he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

After a long silence, she replied with her own question. “Do you really think about me like that? Like… wanting that with me?”

Erend pulled back, looking into her tawny eyes. They were open, searching… and he couldn’t help confessing the truth.

“All the time,” he choked out, pulling her in close. “Every time I close my eyes at night. It’s just you, and our homestead, and our little children playing with wooden toy swords. Just… just like the ones Ersa and I had.” 

Aloy’s head was swimming, her breathing heavy, her heart lurching strangely. She was silent for a long time, just wearing Erend’s warm embrace like a mantle.

“We’ll have a life after this, Erend,” she said finally, her voice soft. “Maybe this is what we’re fighting for. What you said about the house, the children… it sounds… nice.” She looked up at him, her tawny eyes shy and vulnerable.

Now it was Erend’s turn to stare in wonder. His jaw dropped straight open, his eyes unblinking on hers.

“Wait… do you mean that?” he asked.

She smiled at him, running her fingers through his muttonchops. “Yes,” she said. “Like you said, not now, but… one day.”

“Oh, by the _forge_ , Aloy…” he said, laughing giddily. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything that made me this happy.”

“ _Kiss me_ ,” she said softly. 

“Okay, that’s pretty good too.”

“ _Erend!!_ ” 

Sweeping her up in his arms, Erend happily indulged her.

They kissed for a long time. It was chaste at first. Their lips were soft on each other, a warm affirmation of their love. 

Erend was so happy he felt drunk on it. But it wasn’t long before the feeling of Aloy’s toned, curvy body ignited a fire in him. He groaned in desire, starting to tease between her lips with his tongue. He started rolling his hips, a question written firmly in his motions.

“ _Aloy_ …” he said finally, his voice thick. “I know it’s the eve of a battle, but…” 

As soon as he pulled back, he saw that her thoughts were a million miles away from his. Clearly their conversation had sent her into a flurry of analysis. This was so incredibly _Aloy_ of her that he couldn’t even really be upset. With a resigned smile, he pulled back, propping himself up on one arm and staring down into her face.

“What is it, kitten?” he asked, looking down at her fondly. She looked so beautiful, lying there under him. He was so fixated on the way her red hair fanned out over the pillow that he almost missed what she said next.

“Erend, what else do you think about? When you think about that future?”

He shifted his weight invitingly, and she contentedly rolled on her side, facing him. “Truthfully, kitten?” he asked, pulling her close. 

“Yes,” she breathed, snuggling comfortably against him. “Please tell me?”

Erend looked reluctant, staring off at some distant corner of the room. But when he looked back at her, she was still staring at him expectantly. He took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it.

“You’re really not going to let me off the hook, are you?” 

She shook her head, giving him a catlike smile.

“Okay, fine,” he said, swallowing. “Well, I… I dream about what it would be like to see you pregnant,” he said, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Aloy _stopped breathing_. Then, a moment later, she shot him a look that said, “ _Seriously??_ ”

“Yeah, it’s true,” he said. “I want to kiss all of your new curves. Lavish your body with attention as it changes. I want to take such good care of you that you _both_ feel the strength of my love.” He squeezed her close, his heart beating so fast he thought she might be able to hear it.

“ _Erend_ …” she whispered, her voice laced with incredulity. 

He burrowed his face into the warm space between her head and shoulder, his lips melding with the curve of her neck. He could hardly believe his own ears, but he couldn’t help the words slipping out of his lips. All of it was the absolute truth.

“I want to see you carrying my child,” he whispered against her neck. “I want to _lay_ with you while you’re carrying my child. I want to wrap my hands around your belly and make love to you every way I can think of.”

At this, he caressed her softly. Despite the heat of his body pressed against her, she shivered.

“ _Really?_ ” she whispered. She felt him nod against her, planting more kisses on her neck. She moaned as she felt him start to roll his hips against her.

“I want to bury myself in your pussy while I touch the roundness of your belly,” he said softly. “I want to caress the new fullness of your breasts… lick them, suck them, fondle them… until you’re coming apart underneath me.”

“ _By the goddess, Erend_ …” she moaned, her head tossing to the side. He followed the movement, speaking into her ear.

“And until I get you there, kitten?” he said, his hands smoothing lower until she squirmed with desire. “I want to fill you up with my cum, over and over and _over_ …”

Her breath was trapped, a small sound escaping her.

Erend didn’t even slow down. “I want to use it to lube up. Violate you with it. Own you. Possess you. Make you lie there and take it for hours. Until it’s _dripping_ out of you.”

Her breath was heaving. “ _Fuck, Erend!!_ ” she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

“Twice a day,” he added, pulling back. “Maybe three.” Then he smiled, as if he’d said something completely normal.

Aloy rolled onto her back. She stared up at him, spellbound, like she was only seeing him for the first time. Then she made a pleased little moan, biting her lip _hard_ , and Erend nearly went cross-eyed.

“Wait, you ah… like that idea?” he groaned. 

She saw Erend’s eyes go wide as she slowly stripped off her tunic. Then she shimmied out of her leggings, slowly and sensually. Erend could hardly even think. He just stared at her, frozen in wonder. After she was completely naked, Aloy brought an arm across her breasts to cover herself, coyly playing at modesty.

“Erend…” she said, biting her lip and staring up at him excitedly. There was something a little impish in her gaze, something that made his breath stutter. 

A second later, Aloy watched with heat in her gaze as Erend pulled his shirt off. Her fingertips traced longingly over his biceps as he fumbled with his trousers. She licked her lips, enjoying the way Erend’s lip curled as he followed the movement. 

The moment he had his underwear off, she pulled him closer, and he eagerly climbed on top of her. Aloy reveled in the feeling of his heavy weight pinning her down. She rolled her hips against him, groaning, already so eager to feel him pressed against her.

Erend brought his face close to hers, almost so close he was kissing her. Then he gripped himself at the root and dragged his cock up and down her slit. Aloy moaned, and his eyes practically rolled back in his head when he felt how wet she was.

She took hold of him, easing him into her as he _groaned_ in ecstasy. She drew him into a heated kiss, her lips insistent, and soon his hardness was pressing deep into her. 

Erend’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt the heat of her around him, the way she rolled her hips to take him in deeper. When he finally bottomed out, he nearly sobbed in pleasure. He trailed his fingertips down the back of her neck, enjoying the way she shivered against him.

“My body is yours, Aloy,” he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her neck. “To love you, to comfort you, to hold you. And yes… to make love to you.” 

They didn’t speak for the rest of the night. They didn’t need to. They made love, in the truest sense. Their hands were everywhere, hips grinding, their voices lost in moans of pleasure. 

To Aloy, the night seemed like flashes of pleasure in an intense darkness.

_Her head is thrown back, he’s kissing slowly up and down her neck. He makes noises she’s never heard: deep, needy, and soulful._

_He’s gyrating his hips against hers, his back sweaty, his brow creased in a beautiful ache._

_He’s spooning her like on their first night together, only this time, he’s buried up to the hilt and making her moan like it hurts._

_He hoists her leg and fucks her_ even deeper.

_He rolls her onto her back so they’re face to face as he works her over, watching her eyes go far away in pleasure, his name caught on the end of her tongue._

Aloy came first, coming apart under Erend’s skillful hands that seemed to be everywhere on her at once. He pulled her into a hot, messy kiss as she came. The sight of her — no, the _sound_ of her as she cried out her pleasure was enough to send him over his edge. He buried himself in her like there was no tomorrow. 

Aloy eagerly bucked up against him, watching his face, melting at the way his eyes rolled back when he climaxed. 

When it was over, they lay next to each other for a long time, looking into each other’s eyes. Then they fell asleep, having said everything they needed to with their bodies.

_I love you, Captain._

_I love you, kitten._

_I hope we both survive, tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter got too long again, so I split it in half. You'll see part 2 very soon! I hope you're enjoying the story. Please take a moment to leave a comment if you have time. These take a long time to write and it's so, so nice to get feedback.


	12. For Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes together at the Battle for the Spire. Aloy must face all of her worst fears, including her biggest fear of all: losing the only man she's ever loved. But when the battle is over, their victory tastes even sweeter than she could have possibly imagined.

Aloy fell into a dream, literally felt herself falling. A hot, dusty wind whipped at her as she fell. Then, with a groan of impact, she landed in something soft and gritty. _Sand_ , she realized, feeling the sting as it blew against her skin. 

She was sure her eyes were open, but everything was dark at first. Then dim shapes began to emerge, and a voice she couldn’t quite make out. When her surroundings finally crystallized, she found herself at the feet of a dead Thunderjaw. But it was unlike any Thunderjaw she’d ever seen.

Red tendrils like HADES splayed from the cavity of its heart, thrashing madly and grating like steel on stone. The air smelled like cooked metal, the heavy stench of machine death. Something told her to move, that even the air wasn’t safe to breathe here.

Then Aloy sensed a presence behind her. Some… _entity_ was there, calling her name without speaking out loud. She slowly turned to look, worry etched into her face like a mask.

At first, she saw no one. But then, a single beam of sunlight pierced the clouds, the guard Hamil appeared before her, suspended like a puppet in mid-air. There were bandages over his eyes, and he was wrapped in a white shroud. A crusted splotch the color of dried blood covered the material over his heart. 

_Wait, hadn’t he been stabbed in the the side of the ribs?_

Aloy cowered in fear. Her knees trembled, yet she forced herself to look him in the face.

To her surprise, he looked… peaceful. 

“Hamil?” she asked quietly.

He didn’t speak, but a moment later he reached out to her, his hands open imploringly.

Aloy was frightened, but something told her it would be alright. She took his hands, and her eyes went wide in wonder as the dust around them began to swirl. 

The next instant they were traveling, though she didn’t understand how. The world seemed to speed by under their feet while they stood still. And when they stopped, they were standing on the terrace of the Temple of the Sun.

She looked around, trying to get her bearings. Then, she thought she understood.

“We sealed the tunnels, Hamil,” she said. “Not just locked, but bricked over.”

He shook his head. His lips didn’t move, but she heard his words. “Still… not… safe.”

Then, she felt herself falling again, the image of Hamil flickering out of sight like a wisp of smoke. Then, with a start, she felt dusty ground under her feet. Somehow, she was back at the Thunderjaw. But something had changed. 

The tendrils has been replaced with red feathers, so sharp they looked like they would cut flesh. She caught her breath as she took in the sight of hundreds of them teeming around the dead machine like flies. She watched with wide eyes as they stripped the corpse of the machine down to its bones.

_Wait, did machines have bones? Were they actually… animals?_

She didn’t have time to think about it. When the swarm of feathers had finished with their prey, they seemed to have a new target: _her_.

“No, no no no!” Aloy cried, starting to run away. But she stumbled, landing in the sand with a hard groan. By the goddess, she had _tripped_ on something. Scrambling backwards, she realized the object was a great steel shield — the one that had belonged to Erend’s father, which now hung on Erend’s wall. Or, she thought it did. But it was here.

With a grunt of effort she lifted the shield, propping it upright with all the strength she could manage. She wasn’t a moment too soon — immediately she felt the rapid collision of the feathers as they struck the shield at a terrible speed, ringing it like a bell. Her arms shook under the effort, and she knew she couldn’t hold it for long. But she watched with an odd sort of hopefulness — once deflected, the feathers seemed to lose interest in her, floating down peacefully like motes of dust. But more feathers just kept coming, and she sank down as low as she could, feeling the weight of the shield as it pushed her down into the sand.

Finally, the din of the feathers ceased. Cautiously, she lifted the shield, then managed to heave it all the way off her.

Oddly, she was now looking out a window. No — by the goddess, she was inside a wooden crate. Her view was a square patch of blue sky, and she cautiously stood up to peer over the edge.

Her heart pounded when she realized where she was. It was a view she had seen before, in real life. Somehow, she found herself _inside_ the Thunderjaw’s heart. And on the ground in front of her she could see _herself_ — skin flushed, weak with dehydration — as Erend poured water into her mouth.

“I had nowhere to run,” she saw herself say. Her voice sounded tinny, like the ancient recording device they’d found in Dervahl’s workshop. 

“I could only reach its legs, so I put all my effort into disabling it from there,” the dream Aloy continued. “And then I got a lucky throw in with my spear and knocked the panel off its heart.”

This image, too, was flickering, growing dimmer and quieter with each passing word. The last thing she heard was her own voice.

“ _It was the only place I could think of where it wouldn’t find me_.” 

And then, the dream went dead.

 

***

 

They were wrapped around each other, drawing comfort from each other’s bodies even in sleep. Then, there came a knock at the door, and immediately, the spell was broken. Before they even answered the door, they knew the battle for Meridian had begun.

They geared up in silence, each performing a well-worn routine as they put on each piece of armor. Yet today was going to be anything but routine. They grabbed their weapons and were out the door in less than two minutes.

The messenger led them down to the main terrace, where they could already make out the smoke of distant fires. _Were the Eclipse burning the forest behind them?_ Aloy scanned for machine lights on the horizon, but couldn’t make out any.

She turned to Erend desperately. “ _The Spire_ …”

He caught her by the arm. “We’ll hold it, Aloy. Me, and the Vanguard. You have my word.”

“ _Please be careful_ ,” she whispered.

“Haven’t lost a battle yet,” he said, giving her that cheesy grin.

She mouthed his name, but he was already drawing her into a bruising kiss. His mouth was so hot on hers, the insistent press of his lips telling her all she needed to know about his love. It only lasted a few seconds, but when he pulled away, Aloy felt like her heart might break open. He stole an extra moment to cradle her face in one hand, swiping his thumb over her bottom lip and drinking in the love in her hazel eyes.

“See you on the other side of victory, kitten,” he whispered. Then he released her, waving as he turned away, running towards the bridge that would take him to the other Vanguard.

_Erend… may the goddess protect you._

Aloy was startled from her reverie by an insistent tug on her sleeve. The messenger nodded in a different direction. She was needed at the palace.

Or, so she had thought. But her heart started pounding when she realized the messenger had instead led her to the Temple of the Sun. A feeling of dread crept over her like the brush of fingertips.

Inside the temple, Avad, Marad, and a few of their spies were standing around a map in an impromptu war room, plotting the enemy’s advancements with charcoal. All of them acknowledged her when she entered, but none of them smiled. The dull thudding of distant explosions was starting to reach their ears, and Aloy suddenly smelled the burning metallic scent of their fires. Then she looked down at the map in horror.

“ _They’re close_ ,” she said, mostly to herself.

A _crack-crack_ sound had joined the distant peals of ammunition, and Aloy could only guess what other weapons Helis and his sycophants might have dug up. She pressed her fingers into her temples and tried to think.

Suddenly, they felt the ground shake, and for a moment they stared at each other, their faces grim. _Were they under attack already?_

“ _Must be closer than we think_ ,” muttered Avad, a curse leaving his lips.

A distant voice echoed in Aloy’s subconscious: “ _It was the only place I could think of where it wouldn’t find me. The only place_ …” 

The hair on Aloy’s arms stood up. She was suddenly haunted by the feeling that she had been here before, just a few hours ago, yet she knew that was impossible. But a fragmented recollection found her, one of a dead man speaking without a voice. Aloy froze. She had suddenly remembered her dream.

 _The only place_ …

“What’s underneath here?” she asked suddenly. The men looked at each other, but Avad answered gamely.

“Tunnels, Aloy. But we had them all sealed at your request, remember?”

“What else?”

Marad and Avad exchanged a look. She guessed that whatever was down there was meant to be a secret.

Marad cleared his throat. “Supplies. In case of siege. Food, water…”

“Enough to last several men several days,” said Aloy incredulously, finishing Marad’s thought.

“That’s the idea, yes. Plus some munitions. But we bricked those in too.”

“In large crates?”

Marad looked impatient. “Yes, Nora. How else would—“

“Avad… you can’t stay here,” she said. The king looked up at her, alarmed.

“Why not?” he said.

“Because that’s not all you bricked in. The Eclipse are under our feet, waiting for the battle to begin.”

As if on cue, the stones shook beneath their feet again. 

“Avad, Marad, everyone!! To the stairs!!” she shouted. This time, everyone listened. Another rumble had started before they even reached the edge of the room.

There was no time to grab their plans, no time to salvage anything. Not even a dozen heartbeats passed before an even louder explosion nearly knocked them off their feet.

“The maps!” cried Marad. But as he turned back to look, his eyes went wide in fear. The table was gone. And in its place, there was a hole clear through the mosaic floor of the Sun Temple.

It was true, Marad’s men had bricked over the tunnels leading underneath the sun temple. Yet they didn’t realize they were also bricking _in_ the Eclipse. One sympathizer in the Carja guard would have been enough to pull off the ruse. And while the new walls were indeed sturdy, no one suspected Helis and and his men would _blow them up_.

“ _They’re opening the tunnels!!_ ” shouted Aloy. But her voice was lost in the loudest sound any of them had ever heard. 

The world went sideways, and Aloy winced as her shoulder landed awkwardly underneath her. _Landed? What the hell was going on? What had just happened?_ There was a ringing in her ears, and a terrible smell of acrid smoke… 

“Another explosion!” cried Avad from the ground a few paces from her, his voice muffled. “Clear the area! We’re not safe here!”

But Aloy was undeterred. Wincing, she pushed herself to her feet, then sprinted towards the newly-blasted hole in the terrace. She looked into the smoking crater just in time to see a few Eclipse disappear into the now-unsealed tunnels beneath the temple. They were heading north, though she didn’t understand why.

Gritting her teeth, Aloy ran to the edge of the temple just in time to see the wall of the terrace just below them explode, ejecting bricks and rubble with the force of a cannon. And then, stepping into the newly formed void, was _Helis_. 

By the goddess, he had actually made it all the way into Meridian, right under their heels. He was wearing a new helmet, adorned with blood-red feathers, but she would know him and his madness anywhere. Her heart stopped beating, and for a moment she truly didn’t know what to do.

Avad was a step behind her.

“ _Helis!!_ ” he said, moving to draw his sword. But Aloy stayed his hand.

“No,” she said. “Rally the Vanguard, and send reinforcements!”

Avad looked at her in horror when he saw what she meant to do. “Aloy — _no!_ ” he said, gripping her arm as she tried to pull away. The king stared into her eyes, the look on his face telling her a truth she’d known all along: he _loved_ her. He loved her every bit as much as he loved Ersa, and now he was petrified that he would lose her too. Aloy stared at him in awe, her heart skipping a beat.

Then she pulled away, shaking her head. “We need those guns!” she said, trying to focus.

“He will cut you down!” said Avad, his voice panicked.

Aloy shook her head, giving him a sidelong look. “Not this time.” Then she turned on her heels and ran down what was left of the terrace steps, rappelling down her grappling line when she saw an opening. 

And then, as her feet landed on solid stone, there was Helis. There was the monster who had massacred her tribe, who had murdered a generation of Nora, who had killed _Rost_ …

Aloy grit her teeth, charging straight at him with her spear.

Helis looked at her, a flicker of recognition in his eyes. But he did not step out of the way. Too late she noticed the firespitter in his grip, her eyes going wide as it flared to life.

 _No_ …

At the last second she rolled out of the way of the inferno, but she was forced to drop her spear. Scrambling to her feet, she ran as fast as she could to the other end of the chamber.

It was a rookie mistake to charge him like that. _How could she be so negligent?_ She shook her head, trying to focus. This wasn’t just any other encounter she’d had with bandits, or even the henchmen of the Eclipse. This was _Helis_.

She pulled her bow off her back, trying to nock three arrows but managing to drop one as her hands shook. She fired off the shot, but it curved sharply, missing Helis by a wide mile. She cursed, wondering what was wrong with her. She tried to pull out more arrows, but Helis was already on her, advancing with flames licking out of his weapon. She wanted to shoot him, but in the narrow hallway he was too close — her only chance was to dive past him to try and put some distance between them. 

With a cry of effort she pitched into a dive roll. But as she launched herself back to her feet, she saw a flash of Helis’s odious grin. He’d forseen her move, and stuck his foot out to trip her. With a cry of terror Aloy hit the floor, the force knocking the wind from her lungs. For a moment she lay there stunned, long enough for Helis to kick away her bow. Her eyes went wide as she watched it skitter away into a pile of rubble.

She pushed herself to her feet, narrowly avoiding a point-blank blast from the firespitter as she sprinted away. This was it, then. Another fight without her weapons. It was then she realized she only stood one chance of defeating him: somehow, she had to get the firespitter out of his hands.

Thinking quickly, she turned back around, charging Helis head on. For a second, she saw his eyes go wide in surprise. Then, she grabbed the zip line over head, flying towards him with her feet outstretched.

Her plan worked. With the full force of her weight she kicked Helis’s shoulders, the blow knocking the weapon from his hands. In an even greater stroke of luck, she saw it fly off the edge of the terrace into the mayhem below.

As she caught her balance, she faced Helis, who was now completely unarmed.

Unfortunately, even unarmed, Helis was very, very dangerous. 

Aloy didn’t even have time to blink before he lunged himself at her. She screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her scalp. Helis had grabbed her by the hair and was forcing her to the ground. She scratched at his hands, but he didn’t even seem to notice. 

“This is it,” he said gravely. “This was always meant to be your moment to die.”

He raised his fist, his eyes fanatical as he swung his arm towards her. 

But Aloy’s training kicked in, those hours she spent in unarmed combat with Erend in the sparring ring. At the last moment, she dodged out of the way, and Helis’s fist collided with the floor.

He let out a sharp cry of pain, and Aloy pressed her advantage. She launched the blades of her hand at Helis’s throat, striking him hard and causing him to grip at his neck as if choking. Then she twisted out from under him, scrambling backwards towards her weapons.

With a final burst of effort, she jumped to her feet, grabbing a fire arrow out of her quiver as she sprinted away. Helis raised himself up on one knee, but she’d already retrieved her bow from the floor and notched a single flaming arrow to it. As she released it, she only had one thought.

 _Erend… thank you_.

The arrow flew true, finding its mark in a nearby barrel of blaze. For several heart-stopping moments, she thought it would fizzle and die. And then, she felt the heat.

Diving for the ground, she cried out as a wall of fire engulfed the other end of the chamber. For a moment she was confused, and then she felt pain. Burning flesh. Burning hair. With a cry of alarm she clapped her hand over her gauntlet, trying to douse the flames that had caught there. 

The move had felt hopeless, a terrible shot in the dark — there was no way Helis would’ve been stupid enough to remain next to a burning barrel of blaze. Yet when she scrambled to her feet again, she saw an impossible sight: Helis was there, alright. And the next moment he wavered, collapsing to his knees. It didn’t take much to see he was gravely injured. There was no time to celebrate the victory. Gritting her teeth, Aloy rolled and grabbed her spear. It was now or never.

Helis, in his state, barely noticed her as she ran up to him. “Impossible,” he said, sputtering. “I am chosen. This was not meant to be!”

Aloy didn’t even flinch as she drove the point of her spear into his stomach, twisting it.

He cried out, protesting his fate pathetically. But she ignored his words, thinking instead of all the atrocities he had visited on her people. When he finally collapsed, all Aloy could think was that she was free.

_Rost… I did it. What he did to our family… he will never do to anyone else, ever again._

She couldn’t linger, couldn’t stay and enjoy the taste of vengeance on her tongue. There was still too much at stake. Without so much as a look back at Helis’s body, she set off for the Spire.

 

***

 

Erend’s eyes opened, and for a moment he saw only sky. Then came a high-pitched ringing in his ears, and the frantic sound of men’s voices. _Where was he?_

Then he heard a sharp crack — the ear-splitting sound of a rocket colliding with stone nearby. He was immediately brought back to himself — and the dire reality of his situation. 

He forced himself to sit up slowly, if only because he wasn’t sure how badly he was injured. But he’d had some kind of luck, anyway — nothing felt broken as he pushed himself to his feet. Looking around sluggishly, he retrieved his hammer from where it had been launched when he fell. His helmet was nowhere to be found.

_Where were his men?_

He turned his attention back towards the Spire, his jaw dropping open in despair. The tower… it looked _alive_. And at its base, a glowing red machine that immediately reminded him of a bloodshot eye. _HADES_. This must be it. They’d lost.

 _No_ … Aloy had said she could defeat it. If there was still hope, he had to fight for it. _Steel before iron_.

Erend staggered a little on his feet. The blast — or whatever it was — that had knocked him out must have hurt his equilibrium. He tried to swallow, but his throat felt dry. They had fought so hard, he and his men. Nearly brought that corrupted deathbringer to its knees. But even on its knees, the damn thing still knew where they were. They had hammers and arrows, it had guns. They’d never even stood a chance.

He cursed heavily, hair-curling Oseram swears that did little to quell his anger. He hefted the hammer with both hands. 

If Aloy was still alive—

 _NO_.

 _When_ Aloy arrived at the Spire, he had to make sure the way to HADES was clear for her. Staggering, he stepped out around the collapsing stone wall he had taken cover behind.

The Deathbringer was still there, alright. As were some bodies — Nora, _Vanguard_ — no, he couldn’t look.

As he approached, the damn thing didn’t even seem to see him. He counted it as another lucky break — until he saw _her_.

Dragging her way up the slope to the Spire was Aloy. By the look of things, she wasn’t in much better shape than he was. His heart pounded, the force of it constricting his throat. He wanted to call out to her, warn her — but he could already see the machine lining up its sights on her.

He saw red, gripping the handle of his hammer like he wanted to break it in half.

“Hey, you ancient bucket of shit,” he said, his hammer colliding with the machine’s hard shell with a clang that shook his teeth. He immediately drew it back to strike again. “Don’t look at her, look at me, _you hear me??_ ”

The machine swiveled as his next blow collided with it, knocking him off balance and sending his hammer flying. He crawled backwards on his hands. 

The Deathbringer fired at him, and he managed to dodge out of the way just in time. But the force of the blast had set his ears ringing. He barely had time to get his bearings before the thing was taking aim at him again. He felt sick, dizzy… the sudden movement was wreaking havoc on his already damaged equilibrium. There must have been something concussive in those rockets. He swore, trying to roll out of the way, but after a small movement he collapsed to the ground. His body was giving out. He was too parched, too exhausted, the world was spinning and he was nauseous… 

He looked up to see the barrel of the rocket launcher humming to life, pointed right at the dome of his skull.

Erend had fought enough battles to know when he was defeated. But as the machine whirred into action again, a fierce grin came to his lips. It had worked. The Deathbringer was looking at him.

Unfortunately, so was Aloy.

“ _EREND!!_ ” she cried, and his heart nearly broke to hear the agony in her voice.

“ _GO!!_ ” he said, waving her on. “END IT. _IT HAS TO BE YOU_.” She staggered, staring at him, but then she seemed to understand. In a dead sprint, she bolted for the base of the Spire, and his whole body relaxed.

_Everything was going to be okay. She was here. They were going to win._

The machine started to turn back to look at Aloy, but he kicked its leg.

“Hey… hey stupid… over here.”

Erend’s vision was going blurry, the same way it had that day he collapsed in the desert. As he looked up, he saw the Deathbringer line up its sights on him. The damn thing whizzed and chimed like some kind of musical instrument.

 _Stupid machine_ , he thought, his eyes fluttering closed. _Don’t you know how stupid you sound?_ He felt his head hit the grass, and soft nothingness enveloped him.

 

***

 

Someone was posing him like a ragdoll. One of his men, pulling a prank. He must have passed out drunk again. Those idiots thought they were gonna get the best of him? He swiped out with his arm.

“ _Whoa!_ ” said a man’s voice from the bottom of a well. “This one’s a fighter.”

A second voice, a woman this time, though just as unfamiliar, joined the first. “Drink some water, Oseram,” said the voice. He felt something cool being pressed to his lips.

He wanted to argue, but the water soothed his parched throat, and before he knew it he had swallowed it all.

“That’s good, easy does it,” said the first voice. “Now don’t try to hit us again, alright?” The voice was behind him, grunting — they were trying to prop him into a sitting position.

He was from the people of the forge, the Sun King’s best, steel before iron. He knew the smell of burning steel. It was everywhere around him. 

_Where… where was he?_

Erend opened his eyes, and two Carja teenagers stared back at him, startled.

Then he looked up. The Deathbringer had tipped over, three points of it hitting the ground around him but missing his body. The thing was dead. Was this Aloy’s doing?

 _Aloy_ …

“ _ALOY!!_ ” he called out. The Carja kids looked at each other. 

For a few seconds, nothing but silence rang out through the air. Then, he heard the sweetest sound his ears had ever heard.

“ _EREND!!!_ ” cried Aloy. A second later she was sprinting across the whole expanse of the lawn.

“Careful,” said the Carja girl as she approached. “He just woke up.”

But then Aloy’s lips were pressed against his, and he was grinning, just grinning like an idiot as she captured him in a bruising kiss.

“Erend… by the goddess, _Erend_ ,” she moaned, her lips glued to his, her hands raking feverishly through his sweaty mohawk.

“Yeah, you like me?” he said. The words came out a little slurred. She pulled back to look at him incredulously.

“Are you alright??” she asked.

“Never better,” he said, still grinning. “All of me still works, even _that_.”

“Huh?” said Aloy.

“Yeah, we should go,” said the Carja boy, gently pulling his companion with him.

Erend wrapped his arms around Aloy’s shoulders and pulled her straight down on top of him. Then he started kissing the sensitive flesh right below her ear.

“Erend, we should get you to a hospital,” she said.

“ _No_ ,” he said, smearing his lips down her neck, his kisses getting rougher. Despite everything that had happened, she laughed softly.

“Your moustache is tickling me,” she whispered.

“Mm. You wanna ride it?” he asked, his voice dropping an octave.

“ _Erend!!_ ” 

But as he continued to kiss her, she moaned, despite herself. Erend’s hands were tracing firmly down her back, gripping her at the waist and holding her against him. 

“ _Fuck, Erend_ ,” she moaned as his teeth found her earlobe. 

“ _Yeah, you like that?_ ” he groaned. Aloy gasped as he rolled his hips up against her. “ _You can have it_.”

He opened his eyes to see her giving him a disbelieving little smile. 

“You’re not kidding, are you?” she asked incredulously. 

“Not even a little,” he said, pulling her back down and licking a stripe up her neck. This time, Aloy moaned even louder, clapping her hand over her mouth to stifle it. But she arched her back, pressing her body against his and leaning into the touch.

A moment later, she seemed to come back to herself. Her voice trembled slightly. “R-really, Erend? _Here??_ ”

“Why not?” he grinned, biting her neck. “You did say you’d fuck me anywhere, right?” 

Aloy’s jaw dropped open, and she blinked at him. “Are you… hurt?” she asked finally.

He looked down, drawing her attention to some bloodied scrapes on his legs. “Nah,” he said, grinning at her again. “Help me up.”

Still looking at him like he might have hit his head too hard, Aloy stood up, helping him to his feet. This time, his feet stayed firmly planted. _Good enough_ , he thought. 

“You attached to this armor?” he said.

She huffed out a laugh. “After this battle? It’s ruined.”

“Good,” he said, advancing on her. Then, using his impressive strength, he tore it open down the front, the shear of tearing fabric filling the air.

Aloy’s jaw dropped open incredulously. Then she looked down to see her breasts exposed to the open air.

“ _Erend_ …” she said, her lips parted in awe.

He brought his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her body against his. In a second his other hand was on her breast, squeezing her and massaging her firmly.

A choked little sound escaped Aloy’s throat. His hot, rough, sweaty hands grabbed at her, fondling her greedily, and she threw her head back in ecstasy. 

Maybe it was the exhaustion of battle, or the exhilaration of victory, but she was immediately _so_ turned on. Erend’s rough, insistent attention was making her grimace in pleasure. She loved his gentleness, sure, but it was his _violence_ that drove her wild.

After manhandling her a little longer, Erend’s hands strayed down the top of her leggings, his callused hands rough on her body. She groaned softly as he palmed her bare ass under her clothes.

“ _By the goddess, Erend_ ,” she moaned.

With a groan of satisfaction, Erend’s hands trailed lower, until he was stroking along the slickness of her slit with one finger. She whimpered in surprise.

“ _This for me?_ ” he asked roughly. She nodded, words failing her. Then her breath caught in her throat as she felt him start to push his finger into her. For a moment, she melted into the sensation. Her eyes fluttered closed and she hummed her pleasure softly against Erend’s stubble.

Her voice was far away when she finally spoke. “ _Mm… Erend, wait, not here_ …” she said.

He moved so fast she barely had time to think. With a grunt, his hands dug into the firm globes of her ass. Aloy cried out incredulously as he picked her right up off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. Then his tongue was swirling between her lips, hot and insistent, and Aloy’s eyes rolled back into her head. 

Her headpiece toppled to the ground, but neither of them noticed. She was moaning, _moaning_ her pleasure as she met his hot little licks with hers. She started rolling her hips against him, fierce and dirty. With a groan of satisfaction he hefted her weight, carrying her to the nearest patch of woods. 

Once out of sight, Erend set her down on the ruins of an old wall. Aloy looked up at him with _desperate_ hunger in her eyes. She started unbuckling her armor skirt, but it wasn’t quick enough for Erend. With a snarl of effort, he grabbed her skirt by the belt and snapped it right off her. He looked her right in the eye as he dropped the pieces of broken leather at her feet, his gaze dark with want. 

Aloy’s eyes went wide for a moment, but she quickly recovered. Still sitting on the ruins of her armor skirt, she started to shimmy out of her leggings, watching the way Erend’s eyes greedily followed the movement. Soon she was nearly naked, wearing only the ripped armor top. Her bare breasts were exposed through the torn fabric, her nipples already hard for him. She bit her lip in naughty anticipation.

Erend made a pleased sound, unbuckling his own heavy armor and letting it fall to the ground. His gloves followed a moment later, then his shirt and undershirt. Aloy greedily brought her hands to his trousers, stroking him even as she unfastened the buttons. 

He groaned ecstatically, not even bothering to be quiet about it. Then she freed his cock, a soft moan leaving her lips at the feeling of his hot, velvety flesh in her hands. She whimpered, her lips parting in desire at the moisture already beading at the tip. Her eyes went up to his pleadingly.

“ _Captain_ …” she begged, stroking him desperately. “Fuck me. _Ruin me_.”

Erend groaned in desire, his hard cock throbbing in her hands. In another second his lips were on hers, his hands traveling greedily over her body. He was done being gentle. He played with her breasts, pawing at her like a teenager, grabbing handfuls of her wherever he could. 

He rapidly thumbed over her nipples, tweaking the stiff buds, making Aloy whine and press her legs together. With a groan of satisfaction, Erend rolled the hardened peaks between his thumb and forefinger, making her cry out.

Her supple little body danced for him, writhing and panting eagerly as he abused her nipples. As they kissed messily, his touch descended lower, over the bare curve of her hips. He didn’t stop until he was gripping her thighs with his strong hands. Then, with a hard groan, he jerked apart her legs. 

Aloy moaned in pure lust, her back arching instinctively, revealing her whole spread to him. She saw Erend’s lip curl at the sight of her little pink pussy, dewy with arousal for him and nestled in her sweet copper curls. He licked two of his fingers and brought them down to her entrance, his expression _collapsing_ in desire at the wetness he found there.

With a grunt Erend batted her hands off him, taking hold of himself at the root and jerking himself roughly a few times. He stole a moment to sweep his gaze over her whole body. Aloy’s eyes were hooded, her lips parted, her legs spread wide in desire. 

His eyes were on fire when they locked onto hers. He swallowed thickly. Something dark played in his gaze, like it was too late to say no. Aloy cried out as he suddenly jumped on top of her.

Before she could even think, he lined himself up roughly with her entrance and pressed in. Aloy moaned like a wild animal as he forced his way into her body. She was gasping, sighing, rocking against him, doing everything she could to encourage his rough treatment. Erend threw his head back and groaned, humping her madly until he bottomed out between her trembling thighs. Then, pulling her body tight against his, he started rolling his hips, driving into her over and over.

“ _Erend!!_ ” Aloy moaned in desire. His broad hands spanned her lower back as he pulled her hips against his. She panted at the indescribable feeling of his thick cock stretching her open. _By the goddess_ , he was big. They had fucked the night before and she _still_ wasn’t ready for him. She struggled to take it all as he ravaged her body with all the lust of a fully grown man.

But even as she whimpered, she spread herself wide for him, parting her tender pussy lips with two fingers to let him slide even easier. Erend groaned like he’d been shot, trapping her chin in one hand and looking into her desperate hazel eyes. She was wincing, moaning, squirming on him, loving every second. He went as hard as the handle of his warhammer. 

“ _Feel what you do to me??_ ” he growled. 

Aloy cried out in surprise, his incredible hardness — his _thickness_ — heightening the pleasure that was overtaking her. Then she nodded, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Erend kissed her, almost a quick peck on the lips, except that his tongue caressed hers for a single long moment. Aloy let out a pleased little note of pleasure, starting to roll her hips against him. When he pulled back, a trail of spit connected their lips, and Aloy looked up at him with fire in her gaze.

Wrapping her arms around him, she scratched her fingernails down the rippling expanse of his back. Erend drew a breath of air through his teeth, arching into it and filling her _so_ deeply. Aloy cried out in pained surprise as he drummed against her cervix. 

“ _Please, please_ …” she begged, burying her face in his hairy chest.

He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a sweaty, bruising kiss that made her feel like she was being violated in two places at once. She _immediately_ started crying out her pleasure, and Erend’s dick jumped even where it was buried deep inside her.

In pure instinct, Aloy pulled herself against his sweaty, muscular chest, pressing her breasts against him. Arching her back, she groaned in ecstasy as the hard mounds of his pecs interlocked with her breasts, teasing them and forcing them up and down. They were both slippery with sweat, and his coarse hair was teasing her nipples on every hard stroke. She cried out in stunned pleasure as their nipples rubbed together.

She rocked against him, impaling herself on his cock and looking up at him with begging eyes. “ _Fuck, Erend_ ,” she moaned, gritting her teeth in pure pleasure. “ _You fuck like a god_.” He let out a war cry and started pounding her faster.

They rocked together fanatically, doused in sweat, the adrenaline of the battle still coursing in their veins. Aloy’s ruined top slipped off her shoulder. Erend quickly balled up the fabric in his fist, pulling her arms off his body and trapping them behind her. His other hand went immediately to her clit. With a growl of desire, he started working her over at an almost inhuman rate. It felt so good she almost lost her balance.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she gritted out, her voice low and desperate through her teeth. “ _By the fucking goddess, Erend_.” Her head lolled to the side at the inescapable pleasure of it, her eyes fogging over in want. 

The dark pleasure of being restrained, the heat of his gray-blue eyes as he watched her body… it was too much. She rocked her hips against him desperately, her pale, sweaty back arching over and over.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK_ ,” she cried out, her shoulders thrashing in his improvised restraints. The violent shimmying of her breasts was making Erend almost lose control. With a growl he dropped his head down and grabbed the hard bud of her nipple with his teeth, teasing her with the tip of his tongue before sucking her _hard_. 

As she choked in surprise, his mouth captured her other nipple, suckling her and flicking his tongue over her.

She sobbed, _really sobbed_ , bucking against him like it was the only thing keeping her alive. “I’m gonna come, _I’m gonna come_ ,” she moaned, her eyes desperate.

“ _Yeah, you gonna come for me?_ ” he asked tauntingly.

She nodded, her face looking almost pained. The hard edge in his voice made her whole body jerk. Her pussy trembled around him, teasing him _hard_. 

With a growl, Erend mashed his fingers down on her trembling clit, trapping it against his hard length as he reamed her. Aloy’s whole body started to shake in pleasure.

His hot breath huffed against her neck. “ _Come for me_ ,” he said desperately, pinning her clit under the pads of his fingertips.“ _Oh fuck, Aloy, come for me. Come right on my dick, sweetheart. Let me feel it. Come. COME_.”

Then he licked up the side of her cheek, and her jaw dropped open in a silent scream. With a sharp cry she climaxed _beautifully_ around his cock, jerking him and teasing him _hard_. Her face contorted in pleasure, her hard little moans filling his ears. Tossing her head back, she sent her red hair cascading down her shoulders, moaning his name in ecstasy. She looked so satisfied, using his cock to get herself off, that he nearly came right then. Her orgasm was so strong that even as it finished, her legs were kicking, tears rolling out of the corners of her eyes. 

“ _Kitten_ …” he moaned against her neck, pulling her close. “ _Fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous when you do that_ …” 

Aloy whimpered loudly as she came down, her cheeks wet, her red lips parted, her pussy still grabbing him. She gave him a sensuous look, a look that only a young woman could give. She knew what she had just done, a mixture of guilt and desire on her face from having shared her body this way. She panted softly, sensually rolling her hips through the final tremors of her orgasm. It was only a monumental force of will that kept Erend from chasing his release in her right then.

Instead he pulled out of her, panting hard. After a moment’s consideration, he gently picked her up again, bearing her down onto the soft grass of the clearing. Then he lay down next to her. They were both sweaty, catching their breaths, and the cool grass felt so good against their bodies. 

At last, Aloy turned to look at him, her tawny eyes sparkling.

“ _We won, Erend_ ,” she whispered. He could hear the smile in her voice.

With a soft groan of effort, he propped himself up on his elbow, touching the side of her face and looking into her eyes. “Yeah, we did,” he said, stroking her hair fondly. “And it’s all thanks to you.”

She dropped her eyes shyly. “Not just me.”

“Kitten, if it weren’t for you, we’d all be dead. It’s okay to own that. You’re a fucking queen. And, ah… a queen of fucking, also.”

Aloy groaned, laughing as she collapsed back onto the grass. She chanced to look down, taking in the sight of her sweaty, almost nude body on the grass. Her ripped top fell open like a vest, concealing nothing. Her nipples were still peaked in desire, their shape of them made all the more tempting under the sheen of sweat. She could hardly believe it was her body — everything about it just screamed _sex_.

“ _Wow_ ,” she whispered, turning her attention back to Erend. “I can’t believe we just did that.” He smirked at her, his eyes sleepy with desire. 

“Need a reminder?”

Aloy bit her lip at his playful tone. She was starting to get turned on again, and he had hardly done a thing.

Her eyes trailed over his body — shirtless, soaked with sweat, with his dick still hanging shamelessly out of his pants. She took in the sight of it with a soft gasp. He was still half hard, still _sinfully_ shiny from her juices. He twitched slightly under her attention, still so hungry and unsated. She quickly returned her gaze to his face.

“Erend… you didn’t…?”

“Mm,” he grunted tiredly. “Figured I’d give you some ‘hero of the world’ sex and we’d figure out the rest later.”

Aloy couldn’t believe him. Her skin tingled from the memory of her orgasm, from his selflessness and care of her body. She immediately got up on her hands and knees and crawled on top of him.

“You’re an incredible lover, Erend,” she said, her eyes starting to burn with caged desire.

He made a pleased sound, smiling languidly. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “If I told you how often I jerk off to you, you’d probably be impressed.”

Aloy’s jaw fell open in shock. Then she turned away and laughed, blushing.

With a growl, Erend sat up enough to embrace her, pulling her down against his chest. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy on me now, warmaid,” he said in a low rumble. She moaned, the press of their naked chests together making her bite her lip. She squirmed against him, the heat of his body in the cooling air feeling so _good_.

She kissed her way down his neck, her motions slow and sweet. Erend drew a sharp breath through his teeth, and Aloy purred in satisfaction as she felt him harden underneath her. 

“Let me take care of you, Erend,” she whispered. She felt him sigh contentedly against her.

Softly turning up the heat, she nibbled up his neck, enjoying the way his muscles tensed beneath her. Her teeth tugged on his earlobe, a soft growl escaping her lips as she pulled his silver earring into her mouth. “ _Ah_ ,” he exhaled, his brow furrowing in pleasure, his hips twitching slightly underneath her. With a grin, she kissed up and down his neck some more. Then, as though his soft groaning wasn’t enough, she stuck her tongue in his ear.

Erend gasped like he’d taken a hit. His body arched under her, and Aloy enjoyed the ride. She did it again, and this time he couldn’t help voicing his pleasure.

“Oh Aloy, _Aloy_ ,” he moaned. 

“ _Ohhh Erend_ ,” she responded, unable to keep her lips off him.

Her lips were buried in his stubble, kissing his face and neck, drunk on the roughness of him and the way he bucked beneath her.

“ _So easy to wind you up_ ,” she whispered in his ear, her voice as seductive as he’d ever heard it. He moaned softly in delight.

Normally, he might have punished her for a remark like that, but he was dead tired and more than willing to let her take the lead. He pushed off the ground, sitting up on his elbows, and gave her a smouldering look as she pulled back from him. “You’ve wound me up, alright,” he said, one eyebrow raised. “Now what are you gonna do about it?”

Aloy didn’t hesitate. She leaned forward and captured his mouth in a tender kiss. “ _Mm_ ,” he groaned in pleasant surprise, immediately grabbing the back of her head and deepening the kiss. Aloy pushed him gently back down to the grass, following the kiss, and he didn’t seem to mind as she rested her full body weight on him. She keened softly at the sound of his moans, pressing her body against his.

And _ohh_ , Erend seemed to like that. He caressed down her naked back, his movements slow, as though savoring her. But his touch didn’t stop when he reached the deep curve of her lower back. 

With a growl he reached down and gripped the meat of her ass, really showing her his strength, and let out a hard grunt of pleasure. Aloy shuddered.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Pushing herself up, she moved to straddle his hips, and Erend groaned approvingly. As she settled against him, trapping his cock between their bodies, he gave a long and hungry moan. Desperate to hear more, she sat up straight and started rocking her hips, pressing her wetness against him.

Erend’s eyes locked on hers, hungry and predatory. Aloy licked her lips knowingly, arching her back to make her breasts bounce _beautifully_ on every stroke. 

“ _Aloy_ …” he said in a voice so low it sounded like a warning. Aloy raised an eyebrow tauntingly, her expression saying, “What are you gonna do about it?” Then, she gently trailed her fingers over her breasts, playing with them and watching Erend’s hungry gaze. She teased her sensitive nipples, stroking them and tugging them, as she started to roll her hips faster. 

Unable to resist, Erend drew his hand back and slapped her ass, making her gasp and pitch forward. Her breasts bounced _temptingly_ in his face.

“ _Oh!!_ ” she cried out, arching her back. The invitation was impossible to refuse. Erend indulged her greedily, the heat of his mouth divine as he lapped over first one nipple, then the other. Then he suckled her, his eyes going dark.

He was about to spank her again when she pulled back, a playful smirk on her face as she started playing with her own breasts again.

With a growl, he went to push his cock up into her, but she danced out of the way. Erend’s eyes went as hard as iron. Aloy watched with the barest hint of a smirk as her villain came out to play.

For a moment he just watched her, keeping still as she rubbed her sex over his hard length. Aloy felt like she was doing a private dance just for him, and the look in his eyes told her he liked what he saw. She watched him wet his lips, his eyes burning with desire as he swept his gaze over her. 

“You know, kitten,” he said finally, his voice as smooth as she’d ever heard it. “There’s, ah… something we haven’t tried yet. If you like.”

Her eyes sparkled, and a coy smile played on her lips. “You know my answer, _Captain_ ,” she said, still rocking against him.

He licked his lips again. Then he lifted his jaw, looking over her appraisingly. “I could, ah… force you to have some orgasms. What do you think about that?”

Aloy gasped softly, unable to hide the delight and wonder in her eyes. Then, her eyes crinkled at him in disbelief. “Can you even do that?” she asked.

He gave her a dark little grin, his moustache curling up with the line of his smirk. “Watch me,” he said, his eyes smoldering. 

Then he spanked her, _hard_. She mewled in pleasure, her lips forming into an ‘o’. Erend seized the moment to grip her by the hips and roughly angle himself into her. With a grunt, he grabbed his cock and forced it into her tight heat.

“ _Ohh!!_ ” she cried out, gasping. 

She squirmed, but he pulled her hips down against him, his grip unfailing. Her little moans of struggle lit him up as he pushed into her tight heat. 

Aloy blushed at the way his cock was suddenly buried deep inside her, so hot and thick. Her little pussy felt so _full_. With a grin, Erend pushed her hips forward and back, making her ride him, teasing himself. She may have been on top, but she was trapped. 

“ _Erend, what are you doing?_ ” she whispered in awe.

“Whatever I want, girl,” he said. 

Then, he bucked up into her with all his strength.

Aloy saw _stars_. Her voice escaped uselessly, crying out some note of unfairness, but Erend just plowed her like he couldn’t hear. She trembled with excitement. She’d never felt so _used_ like this, ravaged from below while being so on display. It felt like her whole body, from her head to the tip of her toes, was for his pleasure. With wide eyes, she followed Erend’s gaze to her breasts, where his hard thrusts were making them bounce in a way she’d never seen. “ _Ohh_ …” she exhaled softly.

His eyes flicked up to hers. 

“ _Dirty girl_ ,” he said, his gaze full of something dark. Aloy just watched in awe as he brought one hand to her clit. He tongued over his bottom lip shamelessly as he started stroking her.

She cried out in delicious agony as he pleasured her both inside and out. Her hips moved of their own accord, like he had somehow compelled her to ride him. 

“ _Erend!!_ ” she gasped. He was making her work just to stay on top of him, but he was barely breaking a sweat. 

“Ready to come for me?” he asked in a low voice.

Aloy huffed in disbelief. He felt good, sure, but she was nowhere near her climax. He spanked her again, and her eyes went wide in wonder. His gray-blue eyes lit up in sinful delight as he watched her.

“W-wait!” she stammered. But he had already licked his fingers and returned them to her clit, teasing the sensitive bud in a dirty little circle.

“ _OH!!!_ ” she cried out, the air punching out of her lungs. She nearly fell forwards on top of him, but he caught her with his other arm. He was staring at her intently, his eyes sparking with arousal.

He abruptly sat up, and Aloy cried out as she tried to keep her balance. Erend’s hand was right on her clit again, now massaging her in a way that made her ride him even faster. She whimpered, staring helplessly into his gray-blue eyes as he bucked up into her, his face now so close to hers. _Fuck_ , he was handsome. She collapsed against him in desire as he worked her over.

Erend couldn’t help grinning. She felt so good, even as she trembled under his ministrations. She breathed his name against his jawline, the soft undulations of her body heightening his pleasure. He could feel the trace of her lips in his beard, the breathy little ways she was moaning on every inhale.

_Aloy… my Aloy…_

He turned as if to kiss her, and she cooed softly at the connection. But as she closed her eyes, aching for the press of his lips, he pulled away. She couldn’t hide her look of shock. Erend just grinned, still stroking her in the way she was weak for. Something was definitely happening now, something simmering just below the surface. Like he was controlling her body in a way she didn’t even realize.

“ _Erend_ …” she whispered helplessly.

“Aw, does my dirty girl want a kiss? She’ll have to come for me first.”

As Aloy reeled from this, she felt him move his hand in a way she’d never felt before. He was holding the whole top of her pussy, putting pressure on her clit through the sides, squeezing her and stroking her rhythmically. Every once in a while he shook his hand from side to side. She gasped like she was starved for oxygen.

“ _Wh-what are you doing?_ ” she said with wide eyes.

“Making you come.”

Then he let her have it, shaking her clit around and fucking her ruthlessly, increasing the pleasure from all angles. Aloy could hardly bear it. Groaning in near-pain at the forced pleasure, she threw her head back and tried to just _take it_. Erend’s cock throbbed inside her as he watched, her submission revving him up like a machine. Her body responded to his on a primal level, her pussy starting to pulse greedily even as she struggled to bear the pleasure. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered helplessly, her eyes squeezing shut as her face contorted in pain. It wasn’t long before she felt her edge crashing towards her. But this time, it felt like she had no control.

“No no no, _no no no no_ ,” she sobbed, twisting on his dick. 

“Aw, what’s the matter?” he taunted. “ _That feel too good?_ ”

Aloy just whined. She couldn’t escape the pleasure. She tried holding still, her hips jerking to a halt, but it only made the unrelenting ache in her loins unbearable. 

His hand clapped against the side of her face tauntingly, lightly slapping her a few times, before returning to her clit. This time, her hips began bucking against his almost involuntarily. Her tawny eyes were shot through with desperation as she moved on top of him. “ _Please_ …” she mouthed.

Erend leaned in so close their noses were actually touching, and Aloy exhaled softly in surprise. He moved to kiss her and she eagerly leaned into it, craving his affection. But at the last second he pulled away again, leaving her aching at the loss.

“ _Erend, please_ …” she moaned. His eyes were dark on hers, sparking with something powerful.

Suddenly, he kissed her with everything he had. He kissed her in the way she’d been _craving_ , deeply and forcefully. His free hand flew to the back of her neck, holding her against him he frantically worked her over. Aloy moaned against his lips _desperately_. 

“ _Ere_ —” she cried, but he pulled her back into the kiss, his tongue forcing her lips apart. He made out with her, fiercely and possessively, and she felt so fucking _loved_ she could have fainted. Finally, the combined sensations were too much. Her eyes rolled back, her hips starting to buck involuntarily.

“ _Come_ ,” Erend suddenly commanded. “ _Come come come_.” His fingers were relentless on her, and she wrenched violently under his touch. 

Aloy’s mind fell to pieces as he forced her to come. She let out a piercing cry, eyes wide in shock as her body obeyed his command. Her climax hit hot and hard, a searing flash of white in a haze of pleasure. She hadn’t asked her body for that orgasm — he had forced it on her.

She could feel the smile on Erend’s lips as he kissed her again, greedily, pausing to nibble on her bottom lip. Her mind was reeling, but her body practically collapsed.

She leaned against Erend’s broad, bare chest, her breath heaving as she trembled in disbelief. She was distantly aware of Erend giving her a dark little chuckle. When she peeked up at him, he looked… smug.

“You earned that kiss, sweetheart,” he said, continuing to roll his hips at a slower, dirty pace. He eyed her, his head cocking to one side. “You want two?”

Aloy let out a long, low, trembling moan as she felt him start to stimulate her again.

“ _Yeah, you like that?_ ” he asked, speeding up his strokes.

With a choked off little cry, Aloy’s whole body jerked, her head falling back.

“ _C-captain! Wait, I-I’m still too sensitive_ … ”

“Thought you liked it rough, girl,” he gritted out.

Aloy just sobbed, her eyes unfocused on the forest canopy above her. Her body was not her own, thrumming with pleasure in a way she couldn’t escape from. It was almost too much, all of it was almost too much… but she grit her teeth and kept riding him.

“ _Bad girrrrrl_ ,” he growled, jerking her clit around. “You gonna come for me again?” Aloy could only whimper in agonized pleasure.

He bucked up into her pussy savagely, abusing her clit and not giving her even a second of relief. The pressure inside her just built and built, until she was wailing uncontrollably. Erend’s eyes went as dark as machine metal.

“ _Come come come come COME_ ,” he snarled at her, pulling her hair into his fist and bending her head back almost as far as it would go. She was trapped— just a body for him to violate— and she was so turned on she could barely breathe. The world seemed to go into slow motion as she gyrated her hips against his, taking his whole cock and moaning out in tormented pleasure.

Then Erend did something with his fingers, some little twist, but it made her scream so loud he actually clamped his hand over her mouth. But it was too late, she was already coming hot and hard on him, driven forcibly over her edge. 

Erend’s breath caught in his chest. The sight of her orgasm was _incredible_. Her eyes went wide before fogging over in pleasure, her breath hot against his hand as she twisted in his arms. And the feeling of her squirming and clenching all around him — _fuck_ , it was everything. 

“ _Come again_ ,” he said, his voice hard. Then he spanked her.

Aloy let out a surprised cry as her body obeyed him, throwing her head back in pleasure. Her long braids slammed against her back. She couldn’t hide the delight on her face, the orgasmic little cry she gave as she rode him through it, her body responding to him like it was meant to. He felt everything as she shuddered around him, sobbing out her pleasure and gasping for air.

After her second orgasm hit, she trembled from head to toe, like an engine sputtering to life. She still wasn’t satisfied, she was still right on the edge, she still needed…

Erend understood. He tugged on her hair. “ _Squirt_ for me, kitten,” he said in a voice like silk.

Aloy groaned against his hand, her eyes frantic on his. Her hips snapped against him, chasing something she wasn’t even sure she understood. He was stroking her so perfectly now, pushing that _spot_ right against where he was buried deep inside her.

“That’s _riiight_ ,” he said sweetly. “Stab yourself on that dick, kitten. Ride me. _Fuck_ me. Soak me in your dirty cum. I want to feel you _dripping_ off me.” 

Aloy’s breath was coming out in little gasps, whimpering _desperately_ at the forced pleasure, her voice high-pitched and frantic. 

“ _Squirt all over my cock. DO IT!_ ” he growled. Aloy’s body seemed to obey him automatically. She keened as she felt it coming, fighting uselessly against the pleasure. She jerked against him, her body feeling like it was going to _explode_.

Aloy _whined_ , letting out a high-pitched sound and wrenching out of his grip. “ _I’m gonna, I’m gonna_ —”

“Ohhh, fucking _yeahhh!!!_ ” gritted out Erend.

He was ready for her this time. As she pitched over her edge into a free fall, Erend clamped his hand over her mouth again, grabbing her just in time to muffle a _devastating_ scream. She thrashed against him, bucking so fast that for a second he thought she might be part _machine_. He was watching the heat in her eyes, the fucked out bliss, the dark expanse of her pupils… and then he felt it. She was coming, coming, coming all over him, the wetness pouring out of her, drenching his whole cock and dripping down across his abs and between his legs. Her legs shook like a frightened animal, and she looked at him with wide eyes, her kiss-bitten lips parted and trembling. 

Erend _actually lost control_.

He pulled out of her abruptly, grabbing for the base of his dick, but he wasn’t fast enough to stop himself from coming. With a howl of pleasure, Erend came _hard_ all over her body, painting thick stripes of his spunk all over her toned abs. He moaned with every hot spurt, gritting his teeth in pleasure as the last little curl of it splashed up all the way to her breasts. His jaw dropped open, his mind lost to everything but the gorgeous woman in front of him, now covered in his cum. With half-closed eyes he watched it drip down and catch in her thick, coppery curls.

“ _Oh, by the last light of the forge_ …” he moaned to himself. He grimaced at the sight, utterly wrecked by what was in front of him, and tried to burn it into his memory. 

Aloy mewled softly, sleepily opening one eye. Her whole face was flushed, her bottom lip trembling, but she looked so sated he couldn’t help feeling a swell of manly pride. Her hips were still twitching, but she looked at him with the utmost love and respect.

When she finally stilled, her eyes fluttered closed again, and he caught her limp body in his arms. Gently, he bore her down to the grass. He felt her wetness dripping off him as he moved, and his eyes rolled back in dirty greed. Oh, by the _forge_. He had fucked women before, plenty of ‘em, but she was a whole different _species_.

Her breathing was just starting to even out, but she was still trembling, her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Erend gently wiped her brow and stared down at her, watching with all his love in his gaze as her eyes opened.

“ _By the goddess, Erend_ …” she whispered.

“I love you,” he said. “Where the hell did you come from?”

Aloy laughed, swiping aimlessly at him.

“You sure All-Mother didn’t get instructions to assemble a sex goddess? Because I’m just looking at the facts, kitten. Numbers don’t lie.”

“ _Pffft_ ,” she said, but she was smiling, looking up at him sleepily. “I love you too.”

“Just saying. I wouldn’t rule it out.”

She just smiled. Erend looked down at her fondly, trailing his hand through her hair.

“You did so good for me, kitten,” he said in a low voice. “You, ah… you always do so good for me.”

They lay in the grass for a long time, panting, then breathing deeply, their fingers intertwined.

Then, Aloy couldn’t take the distance between them, and started kissing him again.

“ _Mm_ ,” was all she said as her mouth found his, kissing him softly and passionately. 

Neither of them were in a hurry. Erend groaned softly as she started open mouth kissing him. Her taste was sweeter than the sweetest wine. As his tongue danced with hers, all he could think of was how badly he wanted to take her home to his apartment and tuck her into his bed, preferably with him on top. His lips curved into a soft smile. It wasn’t just his apartment any more. It was _theirs_.

He couldn’t believe how goddamn lucky he was. This incredible, singular, fire goddess of a woman was really _his_. If she had been an innocent girl when they met, he’d cured her of that about a hundred orgasms ago. Now she was a woman, with all of a woman’s desires. And her body was his favorite place, his temple, his home, his everything. 

“Erend?” she said softly, rousing him from his imagination. “Did you…?”

He smiled. “Oh, I came, kitten, don’t worry about me.” His eyes flicked towards the evidence.

She looked down. _“Oh!”_ she said, noticing the mess on her belly. Her cheeks went a rosy shade of red, and Erend’s bottom lip caught between his teeth. Alright, so she was still a little innocent. And he loved her all the more for it. 

As Aloy took in the sight in front of her, she noticed Erend’s hard cock where it was pressed into the side of her hip bone. She looked up at him, confused.

“Don’t you need time to…?”

He grinned, unable to help preening a little. “I don’t need any recharge time with you, kitten,” he said in a gravelly voice, rolling his hips once. He had been caressing her shoulders gently, but now his fingers sank into her flesh, gripping her. “Just say the word.”

Aloy looked shocked. Then, her eyes dropped to his lips, already curling up in a hard little smirk.

The mood shifted immediately.

Aloy eyed him, her lips parted beautifully. She seemed to be trying to make a decision. Finally, she brought her lips to the shell of his ear. “ _Well then_ ,” she said. “ _Is there... something you want, Captain?_ ” He didn’t hesitate. 

Using his firm grip on her body he rudely flipped her onto her front, making her cry out in surprise.

“ _My turn_ ,” he grunted. 

Aloy whimpered in anticipation as he climbed on top of her. Erend laughed darkly, licking a stripe up the back of her neck.

“I know you like this position, kitty cat,” he said in a gravelly voice. “You’re about to like it even more.”

He settled his weight against her, covering her body with his and propping himself up on his arms. He groaned in pleasure at the way she squirmed underneath him, her little motions pinned down by his heavy body. Soon he was rolling his hips against her, teasing her with his dick, as her desires sparked back to life underneath him. She moaned softly from where her face was pressed against the grass.

She winced as she felt him start to tease her entrance. 

“ _You’re insatiable_ ,” she whispered.

“Look who’s talking,” he said, pressing in slightly before pulling out, teasing her with just the tip of him. Aloy’s teeth clenched, and she groaned, hungrily.

Erend made a pleased sound. “Oh what’s wrong, you want that?”

She nodded, giving in to him, giving him just what he wanted. Erend gave a low rumble of satisfaction. He continued fucking her ever so slowly with the fat head of his cock, teasing her entrance.

“Yeah? You want that big fat cock in you?”

She nodded again, whimpering.

Erend gave her three shallow little thrusts before plunging himself _deep_ inside her. Aloy cried out, tearing out fistfuls of grass. _By the goddess_ , he felt good. She looked back at him incredulously. But he had already returned to the shallow, teasing strokes, and was grinning at her impishly.

“Yeah, you like that?”

Her eyes were on _fire_ , her teeth grit against the onslaught of pleasure.

He gently teased her a few more times before pushing in again, drowning in her cries as he gave her two long, deep thrusts before pulling back again.

“ _Fuck, Erend_ …” she sobbed. 

The desperate way she looked up at him from over her freckled shoulder was undoing him. And as much as he loved teasing her, he was more than ready to finish what he started.

He grunted as he pushed himself in deeper, little half thrusts that made Aloy writhe in pleasure. The teasing was breaking her, the heat of his skin against her most intimate place making her weak. 

“ _Fuck, PLEASE!!_ ” she cried out.

Erend grinned, wetting his lips lewdly as he watched her struggle underneath him.

Finally, _finally_ , he buried himself _deep_ in her pussy, filling her with so much pleasure that she nearly screamed.

“ _Good girl_ ,” he gritted out. “You take it so deep. You sure you never did this before me?”

Aloy groaned at his words, pressing her hips up against him desperately. She reached down to touch herself, but Erend suddenly grabbed her by the wrist. Then, before she could even think, he grabbed hold of her other one, wrenching them both up over her head and pinning her there.

“ _Oh!_ ” Aloy exhaled, suddenly sprawled in this new position. She was laid out completely flat, Erend’s cock still buried in her, his full body weight trapping her against the ground. With a hungry groan, he started thrusting into her, slippery with their sweat. She tried again to struggle, but his grip on her was unfailing. Soon, she was moaning helplessly as he took what he wanted. And he took what he wanted for a long time.

 _“Erend...”_ she groaned softly, the ache in her starting to burn.

“What’s the matter?” Erend said tauntingly. “Can’t get off without touching your clit?” 

She squirmed, moaning desperately.

He laughed, a low and dirty sound. “I think you can come like this, warmaid,” he said, his voice slow and even. “You just need the right, ah… inspiration.”

She grunted, trying in vain to wrestle him off her.

“ _Mmm_. Careful, kitten. You struggle like that, you’re gonna wake the villain.”

“You _are_ a villain,” she gritted out, trying and failing to jerk her arms free. 

“I’m a villain, huh? Guess that makes you my _victim_.”

He reached back and spanked her, and Aloy’s mind reeled. He rapidly spanked her a few more times, making her cry out _beautifully_ , before returning his grip to her wrist.

“ _Fuck_ …” moaned Aloy, a broken little syllable as she realized her situation. Erend chuckled darkly, licking a stripe up her neck.

He kept right on fucking her, steady and deep, rolling his hips through a full range of motion and bottoming out on every thrust. It felt so fucking _good_ that Aloy moaned her pleasure on every stroke, pushing back against him greedily. 

When he didn’t speed up, she ground her pussy against him impatiently, pumping her hips three times for every one of his strokes. The stimulation was _incredible_ , but did nothing to quench the fire deep in her belly.

“What’s the matter, you need more?” he asked, amusement thick in his voice.

“ _Please_ ,” she said, already worn down. “ _Oh please, Erend_ …”

“Please what?”

“ _Please… just… let me come_.”

He brought his lips right to her ear, his hot breath huffing over her neck. Aloy shivered. “Alright, since you asked so nicely,” he whispered. 

She felt him start to pump his hips straight up and down, hitting her _right_ in that special spot and making her cry out in pleasure. By the goddess, he was so heavy it felt like his whole body was pistoning into her. She grit her teeth as his grip tightened on her wrists. 

“ _Come for me_ ,” he said, propping himself up and riding her ruthlessly. “ _Come come come come COME_.”

Aloy’s eyes went far away, and she jerked suddenly as her climax hit her. She gave a sharp cry that turned into a long, satisfied moan. 

Erend felt _everything_ as she pulsed around him. Her ass jumped up frantically as she ground her hips against him, chasing her pleasure while he eagerly fucked her through it. 

When it was over, Aloy’s mouth dropped open, strings of spit visible in her mouth. Her eyes were hooded, _grateful_ as she looked up at him. She swallowed thickly, panting as she caught her breath. Erend thought he had never seen something so beautiful as the way she looked at him. He gave a small rumble of pleasure, his eyes half closed in satisfaction.

“Yeah, you gonna come when I tell you to, girl??” 

“ _Y-yes Sir_ ,” she gritted out.

“Yeah? Gonna come on command while I train you up like a dog?”

She nodded fiercely, her eyes squeezing closed. Her pussy fluttered around him, his dominance act keying her up. _By the forge_ , she was already ready to go again.

Erend kept his firm grip on her wrists as he started rolling his hips into her again, pinning her down against the cool grass and feeling the slick sweat of her body as he ravaged her. Now Aloy moaned sharply on every thrust, her words leaving her as she _dissolved_ in the pleasure of him.

“ _I love your little body_ ,” groaned Erend. “You don’t know what you do to me. So cute and proper with your little outfits. Makes me wanna get you _dirty_.”

Aloy shuddered. She took in the sight of Erend’s powerful hands around her wrists, holding her in place while she took his cock. She turned, looking up at him helplessly. Then, with a desperate moan, she started to writhe _hard_. He looked down at her, something dark flashing in his gaze. They shared a moment of understanding.

“Oh, you’re gonna struggle for me, warmaid?? That’s cute.”

She immediately started fighting him, trying to throw him off her. Her warrior’s body was proving a formidable force. But even as she struggled, she couldn’t move him. Panting from exhaustion, she heard him give a dark little chuckle. 

“That’s not going to stop me,” he said quietly, his words making her skin prickle. “I can fuck an unruly woman. Especially when she’s just _so little_.”

She growled, trying to roll onto her side, but his entire body covered hers. 

“ _Take it_ ,” he said, thrusting hard. “ _Yeahhh, be a good girl and take my cock_.”

She growled harder, trying again to pull her arms free, and this time, they slipped a little from the sweat.

“Nice try,” Erend said, not letting up his blistering pace. “But you’re _mine_ now.”

Erend fucked her squirming, writhing body, ignoring her cries of protest. Each moment of struggle, each desperate twist of her hips or arch of her back drove him to unspeakable heights of pleasure. 

“Fuck, you’re strong,” he said, tonguing the inside of her ear. “Feels good on my cock.”

Aloy seized up underneath him, her body jerking, and that was the moment.

“ _Come come come come COME_ ,” he commanded, and Aloy’s body obeyed him instantly.

She climaxed hard, crying out beautifully, her features distorted by pleasure. She rutted against him so _fast_ , with nothing but the thick intrusion of his cock to get her off. Her eyes squeezed shut as the aftershocks ripped through her, and Erend couldn’t help the groan that left his lips. 

When it was over, she whimpered desperately, staring up at him in awe. He looked down at her appraisingly. “ _Good girl_ ,” he said, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

“ _Erend_ …” she whispered incredulously, her eyes unfocused. “ _Please_ …”

Then she writhed against him, arching her back, moaning at the way his body restrained hers.

He buried his face in her hair. “ _You’re acting like you want to get filled up with my cum, kitten_ ,” he whispered.

Her eyes went wide. She had barely recovered from her orgasm and Erend was already taking her apart again. She felt a heat building in her as moved on top of her, controlling her pleasure like it was nothing. She moaned as she felt him push deeper, grunting as he started chasing his release in her. The thought of making him come like this was sparking her desires again, her exhausted body starting to crave release.

“ _Don’t move_ ,” he said, his voice hard.

She groaned deeply as he released her wrists, reaching underneath her body to fondle her breasts. He started to groan _beautifully_ , not being shy about his pleasure. He groped her shamelessly, his rough hands pressing grass and dirt against her, not caring. 

She felt her release approaching again, moaning out her pleasure. She didn’t miss the way it spurred Erend on. His mouth formed into an ‘o’ as he slipped against her toned, sweaty body. Soon, he was drilling her so fast she knew he must be close.

“ _Erend_ …” she whimpered. 

“ _Come for me, kitten_ ,” he panted. “ _At the same time. Ready?_ ”

“I-I can’t,” she stammered. “I’m not there yet.

He bucked into her, groaning. “What do you mean, not there yet?”

“If you’d just touch me—”

He _growled_ , bucking his hips into and making her cry out.

“No, I don’t need to touch you,” he said, his voice like silk. She trembled as he pressed his lips right against the skin of her ear.

“ _Because, you love this, dirty girl_ ,” he whispered, pistoning into her. Aloy shuddered from head to toe, but he didn’t even slow down. “ _You love it when I violate you with pleasure_ ,” he breathed. “ _When I make your cunt weep_.”

“ _Fuck, Erend!!_ ” she cried, burying her face in the grass. 

“ _When I hold you down and force you to come… over, and over, and over again_ ,” he gritted out. 

“ _EREND!!!!_ ”

“ _When I strip you naked and rape you with your own orgasms_.”

Aloy took a gasping little breath and then _screamed_ , her whole body tightening with pleasure, and Erend clapped his hand over her mouth as he railed her through it.

“ _Yeahhhh, fucking take it, take my hot fucking load, you little goddamn minx_.”

Her jaw dropped open as she felt him twitch and spurt inside her, _filling_ her, making her take his hot spunk like it was her job. 

Her pussy pulsed around him, her blood rushing in her ears as another climax hit her like a concussive blast. She felt almost like she might break into pieces at the force of it. She felt lightheaded with pleasure. She felt every inch the little sex kitten she was.

“ _Erend… Erend_ ,” she gasped desperately, “you’re a fucking _god_.” She sounded so desperate, so _used_ , but unmistakably satisfied.

“ _Fuck_ , Aloy,” he gasped, panting savagely. “Look who’s talking.”

A few moments later, he caught his breath, pulling out of her and rolling onto his side. He looked straight in her tawny eyes, idly playing with a curl of her hair.

They just lay there for a moment, catching their breaths in the open air.

Eventually, Aloy laughed softly. She swallowed as her breathing evened out. “ _Wow_ ,” she said.

“ _Wow_ ,” he agreed. 

They stared into each other’s eyes. Silent, searching deeply, getting lost in the depths. Eventually, Erend took her hand, interlacing her fingers with his. His eyes were soft when he spoke.

“I’m here for you, Aloy,” he said. “No matter what.”

She smiled at him, that rare and beautiful smile that she only gave him. “I know,” she said. “Thank you.”

He kissed her hand. “Any day of the week,” he said.

Aloy’s eyes suddenly went far away. “Erend, the battle— you saved me!” she said, suddenly remembering.

He grinned, looking away. “Ahh, it was nothing.” But the faraway smile on his lips told her otherwise.

“You were incredible out there,” she whispered. “If you hadn’t—”

“Hey,” he said, his voice stern. “ _We won_. Let’s focus on that.”

But her eyes were wide when she thought back to the Deathbringer. “Erend,” she breathed. “You were going to sacrifice yourself for—”

“Enough of that,” he said, tracing his fingertips over the side of her face. “I’m a soldier, Aloy. But now you know— I’m your soldier. _Yours_. I’d do anything for you. Even give my life. So now… now you know that. It’s not just talk.” 

A wind blew through the clearing, and she shivered. Erend instinctively wrapped her in his arms, pulling her trembling body against his warm flank. She immediately melted into his touch, her thoughts evaporating into the air.

“Erend,” she breathed against his chest, overwhelmed with emotion. 

“I’m here,” he said. “We’re alive.” She pulled back, her eyes scanning his incredulously.

Then, she started kissing him with everything she was made of. And Erend gave it right back.

They hadn’t _really_ meant to start fucking again. It was ridiculous. They were both exhausted, and people were probably starting to miss them. But in that moment, in the heat of each other’s bodies, they both found what they had been looking for for so long.

 _Kitten_ …

 _Captain_ … 

They were fucking in the woods like animals, lost in their own personal paradise, this dark little world of pleasure that was _theirs_. There were no words now, just the sounds of their bodies and their groans of pleasure.

They wished it could have gone on forever. But somehow, in the heat of things, they had both forgotten that there were other people around.

Suddenly, a voice nearby caused them both to startle. 

“Anointed? Are you alright?” came a voice Aloy recognized. She cursed softly. 

Erend gave a low little chuckle and started rolling his hips into her again. Aloy moaned instinctively, then clamped her hand over her mouth.

“ _Oh Erend, please no_ …” she whispered, her eyes begging. But he continued grinding his hips hard against hers, driving pleasure in both of them. 

“You say your safeword, kitten, I stop right away,” he said. He leaned forward, capturing one of her taut nipples in his mouth. Aloy’s eyes rolled back in pure pleasure. It felt so good she almost forgot where she was.

“ _Anointed?_ ” the voice called again.

“I-I’m fine, Varl,” Aloy said, swallowing thickly. Her voice trembled from the overwhelming pleasure Erend was giving her.

“Do you need help?” asked Varl. “I thought I heard groaning and I, uh… I mean you sound hurt. Are you hurt?”

“Y-yeah,” she said, trying desperately to cover for what was happening.

“I’ll be right there,” he said. She heard him start to find a way through the trees.

“Don’t come over here, I’m naked,” she said. Erend raised his eyebrows in amusement, and she flushed scarlet. “Because I’m… tending my wounds,” she added quickly.

Erend lapped all over her nipple. “Yeah, you tell him,” he whispered. Aloy just shivered.

Varl was silent for a long time. “Do you… need help?” he asked finally.

“She’s busy, kid. Leave her alone,” said Erend, suddenly acting _very_ territorial. Aloy’s eyes went wide in shock. But she heard Varl make a noise of dismissal and walk away.

She clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. “ _By the goddess, Erend_ ,” she whispered.

His hips rolled to a halt, and he laughed. “Guess we should stop. You look a little, ah… _distracted_.” 

“By the goddess,” she said again, mortified.

“Hey, nothin’ wrong with helping a strong, independent warrior woman tend her wounds,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

He rolled off her, and she wasted no time in lying on his chest and nuzzling against his pecs.

“Poor Varl,” she said, settling against him. 

“Pfft,” said Erend dismissively. “He knew what he wanted. Is there a single man in this kingdom who _doesn’t_ want to fuck you?” 

“Not sure,” she said, a smile coming to her lips. “Definitely some women who want that too, though.”

Erend looked down at her. “Oh yeah?” he said. For once, he didn’t sound jealous.

She scowled playfully, pressing off his chest to look up at him. “What, you like that idea or something?”

His bottom lip came to rest between his teeth, and he drew a short hiss of air. Then his eyes were everywhere on her body, and she started to feel warm.

“ _Erend!!_ ” she said incredulously. “Seriously??”

“Ahh… what can I say, kitten?” he said in a voice like silk. “I’m kind of a pervert.” 

Aloy eyed him, silently encouraging him to continue.

Erend raised his eyebrows knowingly. After everything they’d just done, his inhibitions were basically gone. “Hell, Aloy,” he said, grinning impishly. “I’d watch another woman eat your pussy any day of the week.” 

Aloy’s jaw dropped straight open, and hung there as he moved in close to her again. He planted a few salacious kisses on her cheek. Then he whispered, “You know, your little friend from Sunfall is pretty cute.”

Aloy’s eyes went as wide as he’d ever seen them, and she clamped both hands over her mouth. Erend just grinned.

Finally, he just shook his head and chuckled. “Come on, kitten,” he said. “I need to get off you before I break you. Plus I’m exhausted, and the king is probably expecting us.”

Aloy groaned, rolling off him and collapsing against the grass. She looked like she was about two minutes away from falling asleep for two days. Erend couldn’t help smiling fondly.

“Let’s go home, sweetheart. Time to enjoy a hero’s welcome.” 

 

***

 

Back at the palace, the mood was one of exhausted victory. Avad himself came to greet the returning warriors, a few dozen in total, all of them weary from battle. Aloy had pieced her armor together as best she could, and fortunately, no one seemed to notice the state she was in. Well, almost no one. Sona gave her a sidelong stare that made her shift nervously, but everyone else seemed too excited by the victory to pay her much mind.

“My faithful Meridians,” Avad was saying, his arms open to the crowd. “Today, we have done the impossible. And in doing so, we have saved not only ourselves, but the entire world. The Sun has ensured our swift and decisive victory over evil.”

As his eyes swept the assembled crowd, Avad noticed Aloy. He paused his speech to give her a fond, lingering look, followed by a small nod. Aloy nodded back shyly.

Then the king resumed his impromptu victory speech. And despite the hard lines of worry etched under his eyes, he looked… _happy_. His words celebrated their triumph while acknowledging their struggles, both in the past, and in the rebuilding to come. Aloy was struck by the strength of his leadership, and the way he united everyone even in a time of great uncertainty. Despite her own issues with him, she was reminded of something she’d known all along: He truly was a good king.

She followed along politely until she felt Erend’s arms softly wrap around her waist from behind, and all her thoughts melted away.

“ _I love you_ ,” he whispered into the shell of her ear. “ _I love you… I love you… I love you_.”

She leaned her head back against his chest and sighed peacefully. A few moments later, her eyes fluttered closed, and she didn’t hear anything after that. She had fallen asleep against his chest like a napping child.

 

***

 

Some time later, she was roused from her state by Erend’s gentle grip on her shoulders. 

“The king wants to talk to us, kitten,” he said. “Alone.”

Aloy blinked rapidly, groaning softly in confusion. Her eyes locked on Avad’s from across the terrace, and she caught sight of his nervous grin. She couldn’t help laughing.

“Alright,” she whispered. “Let’s get this overwith.”

As they approached Avad, he nodded, leading them away from the crowd. Aloy and Erend walked with the king for some time, stopping in the middle of the bridge to his private terrace. Here, at least, they’d have some privacy from the impromptu victory celebrations. The Carja had somehow assembled some musicians, and the drums told her it wouldn’t be long before they started the Dance of the Sun. Meanwhile, the Oseram had already started drinking, and the Nora looked almost tempted to join them.

From the bridge, the view was one of devastation, but already the people of Meridian had started extinguishing the fires and piling up debris. Aloy was touched by their resilience. Perhaps one day the Nora would rebuild, too.

“Aloy, Erend…” Avad said at last, drawing her out of her thoughts. “Words cannot express how grateful I am to you both. You have saved my city once again, and all the good people who live here. I am in awe. More than that, I am forever in your debt. If there’s ever anything you need—”

“We know,” said Aloy, giving him a little smile.

After a moment of silence, they all laughed, And Avad momentarily hid his face in embarrassment.

“Right,” he said. “I guess I should just… say what I mean. Well, I… I wanted to give you two my blessing.”

Aloy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Erend just huffed out a small laugh.

“Sincerely,” he said. “It’s obvious to me that you two love each other in a way that few people can hope to find in their lifetimes. I wish you all the best, as both a king and, I hope… as your friend.”

“Thank you, Avad,” said Aloy. 

“Perhaps you will even… invite me to the wedding?” he said.

“Don’t push your luck, little man,” said Erend, and they all laughed again.

“There is… one more thing,” said Avad. “First off, I’m… getting rid of the arrangements at the palace. I realized I need some time to grieve for Ersa, and to reflect on all the good she brought into my life.” 

At the mention of his sister, Erend let out a deep breath. He ran his hand through his mohawk, looking out over the distant horizon. Then, finally, he nodded. 

“Makes sense,” he said finally, swallowing down any further emotion.

Avad seemed to take this as a good sign. “Erend, after we rebuild the city, perhaps I will even take a diplomatic visit to the Claim,” he said. “It would be the first such excursion by a Carja king in many, many years.”

“Sounds like a plan, chief,” said Erend. After thinking about it, he added, “Hell, I’d even go with you. If only to keep my kinsmen from drinking you under the table and stealing your hat.”

“It’s a crown, Erend.”

“King hat, then.”

Soon they were laughing again, carrying on like old friends. Aloy smiled to see the two of them getting along again. She thought she’d never see the day. But in the end, all it took was the threat of a homicidal cult leader and a small brush with annihilation. If only everything could be this easy.

She was so lost in thought that she was surprised when Erend took her hand.

“Let’s head home, kitten,” he said with a soft smile. In the time that she’d been daydreaming, it seemed, Erend and Avad had wrapped up their plans.

“Very good, friends,” said Avad. “I wish you well. Walk in the light of the Sun.”

As Aloy and Erend turned to go, Avad let out a small noise of concern.

“How fierce the battle must have been,” he said in awe. “You’re both covered in dirt.”

Erend laugh-coughed, pulling a leaf out of Aloy’s hair.

“Yeah, it was nasty alright,” said Erend. “See you around, Avad. Good luck with everything.”

Aloy turned around one last time. She locked eyes with Avad. For the first time, he looked… peaceful. She smiled, giving him a small nod, and he returned the gesture with a weak smile of his own. But it was his real smile, this time.

Aloy felt like a weight had been lifted. It looked like she and Erend and Avad could all be friends, after all. Erend must have been feeling a similar peace, because they didn’t speak at all as they headed back to his apartment. She still wore a relieved smile on her face when they bumped into Sona.

“Anointed,” she said, nodding gravely.

“Oh, uh… hi,” said Aloy, blushing.

Sona looked first at one, then the other of them before focusing her attention on Aloy.

“I see you celebrated your victory in the symbolic worship of All-Mother,” she said. “Well done. This man is clearly of good breeding stock. His strong seed will father many fine offspring for you.”

Aloy started choking, her skin turning bright red as she coughed. Sona looked as stoic as ever. And Erend just laughed and laughed and laughed until there were tears in his eyes.

 

***

 

In the coming weeks, she helped clear the rubble from the valley. Of course she did. And if Aloy wasn’t a legend before, she certainly became one when news of her tame machines began to spread. 

The citizens of Meridian and its outlying villages were at first alarmed as she brought machine after machine into their midst. But their lights stayed blue, and people started talking. It wasn’t long before she had hitched Striders to improvised sledges, pulling away debris from their damaged homes. They could only watch and gossip in wonder.

Erend saw the _legend of Aloy_ spread through the populace with a mixture of pride and concern. Before, only he and Avad and a few others knew how incredible she was. Now, everyone did. She had been a hated outcast, a hated outlander, and to a couple of Carja bungs, a hated companion of the king. Now, what was she? A hero? A _savior?_

He felt good to see her finally getting the respect she had always deserved. But he also worried about the effect it would have on her. In Meridian, she had always been conspicuous, even in her Carja clothes. Now, she would be _famous_.

He shook his head. One thing at a time. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Erend returned to his work, chopping up the broken timbers of a destroyed house. Unfortunately, most of the buildings that had fallen in the path of the Deathbringers couldn’t be saved. But this way, at least, the displaced would have wood for their cook fires.

After a while, he felt someone watching him, and turned to see an older man he recognized as the owner of the destroyed home. He was wearing a noble’s clothes, looking a bit shabby, as though he had fallen on hard times before the battle even began. Usually, people didn’t stick around to watch their possessions hacked to bits, but this man seemed to have something on his mind. Erend hailed him with a nod.

“Afternoon, Vanguardsman,” the man said, approaching him and leaning heavily on a cane.

Erend grunted. “Sorry about your house,” he said, not knowing what else to say.

“Yes, this is bad business for me,” he said, sighing. But to Erend, he didn’t seem all that upset. If anything, he seemed contemplative. The man didn’t say anything else, and Erend eventually returned to his chopping.

A few minutes later, out of the blue, the man cleared his throat significantly.

Erend turned to look in the direction the man had indicated, and couldn’t help smiling. Aloy was there, surrounded by a group of citizens and soldiers, Carja and Vanguard alike. She seemed to be coordinating some kind of operation a few houses down.

“That your woman?” said the homeowner, eyeing him. 

Erend looked surprised. Then his hand want to the back of his neck, and he chuckled guiltily.

“Yeah,” he said, unable to stop the grin from spreading on his lips. “How’d you guess?”

“She looks at you different,” he said. “Everybody else, it’s all business. ‘Go here, do that.’ With you, she… well, she actually looks like a teenage girl.”

Erend’s eyes went wide, and he turned to stare at her. Sure enough, she was standing in the middle of a crowd, issuing instructions. She looked tired — they all did — but her leadership was unmistakable.

But when the last of her charges had their marching orders, she looked back towards Erend. And when she saw he was looking at her, the change in her posture was immediate. Her face lit up, and she rocked playfully on her feet. 

Erend’s knees went soft at the sight. 

He just stared at her adoringly… until he couldn’t help himself. With an exaggerated look of pleasure, he checked her out from head to toe.

Aloy grinned, pushing a red curl behind her ear and turning away. When she looked back and he was still staring at her, she mouthed his name in mock exasperation, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. He just waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Uh… yeah,” said the homeowner, clearing his throat. “That’s how I know she’s your woman.”

Erend suddenly remembered the man was there. “Huh?” he said.

“Nothin’. You lucky devil.”

Aloy walked away, her attention diverted by another group of Carja citizens. The sway of her hips in the civilian garb she wore… it was something to behold. “Don’t I know it,” Erend said, his voice dropping low.

The man eyed him again. “Look, I don’t know what your plans are,” the man said bluntly. “But I own a plot of land north of the city. And I need to sell it if I’m to have enough money to rebuild my home.”

Erend stopped chopping and stared at him.

“I’m old, I’ve raised my children,” the man continued. “But it’s a beautiful property. Perfect for a growing family. And more to the point, I don’t want that land to go to some spoiled rich Carja noble who is going to turn it into some kind of… party… palace.”

Erend hid his laugh behind a cough, then fixed the man with a curious stare.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Young man, a woman like that doesn’t come around all that often. I suspect you know that, and I suspect you’ve thought about settling down. I’m willing to offer you a deal on the property. _That_ is what I’m saying.”

This time, Erend actually laughed. “A sales pitch to the guy demolishing your house, huh? You Carja are something else.”

The man shrugged. “You can see for yourself. It’s not hard to find. Here, I’ll draw you a map.”

Erend watched the lines the old man drew in the dirt with his walking stick, trying hard not to look too interested.

Later that night, at the end of an exhausting day of labor, the mood was one of relieved celebration. Old wine cellars were dug into, old bottles uncorked, and new friends quickly made. The Carja, despite their struggles, were eager to thank these strangers who were helping them rebuild their lives. 

Aloy, as usual, was drunk after two glasses of wine. And Erend wasn’t far behind after seven tankards of ale.

As the refreshments kept flowing, the people entertained them with stories and songs, and they all stayed up making merry well into the evening. At one point, the old homeowner pulled out a stringed instrument and started playing a lively tune, and everyone got up and danced. Everyone except Aloy, anyway.

“Come on, kitten,” said Erend, his eyes smoldering. 

Aloy’s eyes widened, and she shook her head vigorously.

“Okay, okay, okay,” said Erend, his words running together. “If you don’t wanna dance, that’s fine. Just watsch _mee_.”

“Watch you… watch you _what?_ ” said Aloy, raising an eyebrow.

“My special dance… that I only do when I’m drunking…” Erend slurred. 

He proceeded to rip off his shirt, and all the locals applauded.

“By the goddess…” said Aloy, burying her face in her hands. But a second later she peeked through. 

That night they had the best sex that either of them ever forgot.

 

***

 

The clean-up seemed to take forever, longer than anyone thought it would. But there came a day when you could walk through the roads of the Sundom without seeing a smoldering pile of rubble, and Erend decided right then that he would take Aloy on that date he had promised her.

It turned out that planning it was easy. Convincing her to take a day off was the hard part. He’d only gotten her to do it by promising the Vanguard’s help in replanting some of the ruined forest. He wasn’t looking forward to having _that_ little conversation with his men, but he’d worry about that later. Right now, he had a date to prepare for.

They chose a day when activity in the city had all but returned to normal. Erend wore his dress uniform and Aloy, her emerald green Carja outfit (rescued from its disheveled state by a local laundress who, fortunately, didn’t ask too many questions).

As soon as Erend saw her in it, he wrapped his hands around her bare midriff and teased at the skin under the crop top.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he said, pulling her so close their foreheads were touching. “Lots of good memories of this outfit. The only thing better would be that little gold thing, but I guess that would be, ah… indecent.”

“Later,” she said, her eyes sparkling. 

“ _Oh ho ho_ ,” he said, trailing his fingers up her spine under her top. “Let’s go, kitten. Otherwise, ah… this date might be over before it’s even started.”

“You’re a little fast for a first date,” she said, not missing a beat. Her eyes swept over him, drinking in the sight of his muscular form in his well-tailored dress uniform.

He just stared in awe, a crooked half smile on his face. “By the forge, I love you,” he said, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

As they walked through the city, people acknowledged them with gentle smiles and nods. Aloy felt a bit like a princess, and she decided, for once, to just enjoy it. She squeezed Erend’s hand and stared up at him affectionately, and he just grinned at her.

He let her pick their first destination, and she brought him to the market stall where she usually went for armor and weapons. It was true that they’d both suffered damage to their equipment during the battle for the Spire, but when he realized where she had brought them, Erend forced himself not to laugh. The fact that this was what Aloy wanted to do on their date was so incredibly _Aloy_ of her. He was more than okay with spending the afternoon haggling over the price of leather if it meant spending time with her.

“Hey where’d you get that little gold outfit anyway?” he was saying as she shopped. “I’ve never seen something that sexy on any Carja, and that’s saying something.”

She grinned, looking away in mischief. “My little secret. But I happen to know a very good stitcher.”

“You had it _made??_ ” he exclaimed, loud enough that a few heads turned nearby.

Aloy gave him a knowing smile. “Yeah. He was a little scandalized, but I convinced him it was for a good cause.”

Erend just shook his head in wonder. Then, he looked as thoughtful as she’d ever seen him.

“Could he… make another one?” he asked casually.

“What, you have ideas?” Aloy responded teasingly. But Erend’s tone immediately told her he wasn’t joking. 

“Yeah. Something in black. Something… tight. With lots of criss-crossy… string… things.” He gestured little x’s over his chest, and Aloy laughed.

Then she stopped shopping and looked at him, her gaze sparking with mischief.

“Sounds evil,” she said.

“Your villain _likes_ evil, kitty cat.”

Aloy laughed again, harder this time, touching his shoulder in a way that made his heart sing. “Mm,” she said, looking up at him dreamily. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Then she returned to her shopping as though she _hadn’t_ just given him the market square’s most inconvenient boner.

As he watched her hold a piece of ring mail up to the sunlight, he fell in love anew. Even though they’d won the battle, Erend knew that things wouldn’t be the same for Aloy now that she was _famous_ , and he wanted to enjoy these little moments with her. 

But fate had other plans. 

They were perusing weapon shops in a narrow alley when Erend heard something that made his hair stand on end.

“ _There she is, over there!_ ” shouted a nearby voice.

“ _It’s really her!_ ” shouted another. 

He turned around just in time to see a dozen or so Carja citizens, young and old, rushing towards Aloy. He knew that behind him, she was currently inspecting a new type of bow, seemingly oblivious to her newfound fame.

At the last moment, Erend stepped in front of their path, putting on his scariest face. Years ago, when he was still Ersa’s drunk of a little brother, he’d perfected this face as a way of making himself useful in the Vanguard. People tended to look the other way on his deficiencies if he could control a crowd. 

Now, he stepped into that role as surely as that day in Mother’s Heart, when he’d stopped a Nora mob from bringing down that Carja priest in — what had Aloy called it? ‘A hail of fruit’? Erend bit the inside of his cheek. There’d be time to reminisce about his early crush on Aloy later.

“What can I do for you?” he said to the assembled crowd, but with the underlying tone of, “Get lost.”

“We’re here to see the hero of Meridian!” said one, an older woman with a dazzled look in her eye.

“Can she really tame machines like people say?” asked a passing merchant, stopped mid-stride holding a crate of vegetables.

“Is it true that she killed Helis with her own bare hands?” asked another, a young man who was currently trying to walk around Erend. 

Erend stuck out his arm, barring the stranger’s movement, and fixed him with a look that could have stopped a charging Lancehorn. 

Erend didn’t say anything, but turned back to look at Aloy. She had finally noticed what was going on, and was giving him a stare so frightened that she could have been a cornered kit fox. He nodded slightly.

He turned back around and addressed the small but growing crowd. 

“Yeah, that’s her,” he said. “But she’s earned her peace, folks. Leave her alone.” Then he stared down each and every one of them. With disappointed looks, they tried to get a better look at Aloy, who had moved to hide behind several mannequins displaying armor. When it became clear Erend wasn’t going to budge, the crowd began to disperse, one by one.

Unfortunately, the enthusiastic young man hadn’t quite gotten the message. He tried to run past Erend, surprising the older man so much that for a moment he could only stare in shock. Then his instincts kicked in, and he grabbed the kid by the back of the shirt. In a single movement he’d flipped him over, pinning him on the ground with his arm behind his back.

“ _What’d I just say, huh??_ ” said Erend.

“Let me go! _Let me go!!_ ” cried the intruder. “I just wanna talk to her!”

“Not gonna happen, little man,” said Erend. “Hit the road, or the only souvenir you’ll have from today is a black eye.”

Then Erend let him up. The younger man looked indignant — furious, even — but Erend stared him down just as hard. Eventually, the kid stormed off, and Erend breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Kitten, are you alright?” he asked, turning around. He had to bite the inside of his cheek again to avoid laughing. Somehow, Aloy had wedged herself between the market stall and the wall.

“Are they gone?” she asked quietly.

“Every one of them,” he said. “I made sure of it.”

Erend helped her out of her hiding place, dusting some of the grime off her.

“Who were they?” asked Aloy with wide eyes. “I’ve never met any of those people before.” Once again, Erend was struck by her naivety. It contrasted so sharply with the kind of person she was, able to set epic things in motion without any trouble.

“Well, kitty cat, you’re… famous, now. In Meridian, at least. But probably elsewhere too.”

She blinked. “What does that mean?”

Part of Erend couldn’t believe she didn’t know, and the other part wanted to spare her this experience. He decided to split the difference and tell her the truth. “It means people are going to recognize you no matter where you go, from now on. No more blending into a crowd. Not that you really blended in to begin with, but…”

Aloy’s brow furrowed in concern. “What did those people want, though?”

Erend sighed. “People are crazy when it comes to fame, kitten,” he said finally. “They think that by getting near you they can somehow absorb what you have: some of the respect you command, some of the prestige. They think that because you’re important, you can make _them_ important.”

Aloy looked horrified. He couldn’t say he blamed her.

“How do I make it stop?” she said. 

Erend considered it for a moment, then placed a hand on her shoulder. “You stick with me. Being your own personal bodyguard is something I’ll happily do, any day of the week.”

A wan smile found its way to her lips, but she still didn’t quite look convinced. Not wanting to let this disrupt their date, he decided to try a different tack.

“You hungry, kitten?”

She nodded shyly.

“Good,” he said, offering his arm with a confident smile. “There’s a restaurant nearby I’ve been dying to take you to for _months_.” Now, Aloy seemed to relax, leaning against his large frame as they walked away. 

At one point, he felt her stiffen as they passed a large group of Carja citizens.

“Not to worry, kitten,” he whispered. “I’ll punch each and every one of them if they give you trouble. Even the old lady with the dog.”

“Erend!” she said. But when she looked up at him he was grinning, and she couldn’t help grinning right back, shaking her head.

“You’re unbelievable,” she said. “I mean I actually can’t believe you.”

He grunted in amusement. He looked at her slyly out of the corner of his eye. “Says the hero of Meridian, the machine tamer, the Helis-killer, the fire goddess—” Aloy punched him in the arm, and he just laughed, a spring in his step.

 

***

 

 _Ohh_ , Erend liked the things that red wine did to Aloy. More seemed to flow with every course of their meal, and pretty soon her (already limited) social graces were out the window.

It helped that the meal that Erend bought for her was more sumptuous than anything she’d ever eaten, better than anything Avad had given her at the palace. Every time she tried a new dish, she had _moaned_ in delight, fully aware of the effect she was having on Erend.

“Guess I should’ve brought you here sooner,” he said, balling up the edge of the tablecloth in his fist. “Then again, I’m about fifteen seconds from bending you over this table, so maybe not.”

“ _Mmmm_ ,” she said, spooning some kind of sugary dessert into her mouth. She gave him a knowing look as she licked the spoon. “Wow, this tastes _incredible_.”

“Fourteen seconds.”

Aloy laughed uproariously, and Erend couldn’t help fixing her with that boyish grin of his. He shook his head incredulously, trying to turn his attention to anything besides the ache in the front of his trousers. He had big plans for the night, and he didn’t want to mess anything up.

After the meal was over, he paid the bill, but they were in no hurry. They were on an outdoor terrace, and the day was beautiful, so they just lingered, enjoying the rare moment of peace and relaxation. After a while they didn’t even speak. They just held hands and looked out at the countryside around them, this exotic land that was foreign to both of them, yet somehow a better home than either of them had ever known. 

As they sipped the last of their wine, the sun began to sink low, the desert landscape awash in a dusty pink hue. 

“Shall we head home?” Aloy asked, her eyes sparkling, a little something extra in her gaze from the wine.

Erend eyed her, a mischievous smirk coming to his lips. “One more stop, kitten,” he said. “Then, yes to whatever’s behind that look you’re giving me.” 

He stood up, offering her his hand. Aloy giggled at his formality, standing and taking his arm. “Lead the way, _Captain_ ,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“You little minx,” he muttered, grinning and looking away. But the swagger in his step told her how much he still enjoyed being called that.

Erend led her along the high bridge out of the city. Soon they passed a group of Carja Guards, and she tensed instinctively. Ever since her time at the palace, she had come to expect their jeers, their stares, their stony silences. 

But she was shocked when this group of guards turned to face them, looks of surprise and gratitude on their faces. Some of them even nodded deferentially as she walked by.

Ever since the fight for Meridian was won, all the Carja has been acting differently towards her, but she hadn’t expected this from the guards. Aloy wasn’t one to care about the opinions of others, but this was a welcome change. The difference didn’t escape Erend’s notice either. 

“So those bungs finally learned some respect, huh?” he said. “Good. Buncha turkeys. I’m glad something finally got into their thick skulls through all those feathers.” Aloy laughed, despite herself, and leaned her head on his arm affectionately. 

“They do look like turkeys,” she laughed softly.

When they reached the far end of the bridge, Erend nudged her to look back. Together, they drank in the sight of the city at night, illuminated by the repair workers’ torches. It was a little battered, and a few walls had collapsed, but it still stood like a beacon in the desert.

“We did it, kitten,” he said softly, planting a kiss on her forehead. “We saved her.”

She rolled her eyes affectionately. “So the city is a woman, huh?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. There’s only one beautiful redhead in my life.”

“Oh, _please_ ,” she said, rolling her eyes. But his heart danced at the way she was smiling.

She reflected a moment on his words. Then, in a more sober voice, she said, “We did save the city, didn’t we? And I guess we saved a few other things, too.” 

He looked at her fondly. “Only you could make saving the world sound like an item on a shopping list, kitty cat,” he said, kissing her cheek.

She blushed. Then, she seemed to realize something. “Where are we going?” she asked.

“It’s, ahh… it’s a surprise,” he said, his voice a little rough. It was the way he spoke when he was trying not to get emotional, she realized. 

She gazed up at him in curiosity, but his face gave nothing away. When he noticed her staring, he smiled. “Come on, kitten. We’ve got a ways to walk, and I want to get there before the sun goes down.”

He guided them up a path that took them to the mesa just north of the city. They walked in silence for a long time, traveling along faded dirt trails that led along the edge of the cliffs. Whoever first tread these paths must have stopped maintaining them long ago. Aloy gave up trying to keep the dust off her skirt.

The sun was sinking low, cradled by distant clouds, when they arrived at a small patch of land. It looked like it had once been a great property. There was the overgrown foundation of a house, a stone well, and the wild remains of a few fruiting trees. 

And then, she saw the view.

The vast expanse of the desert was awash in color, the red dust of the canyon stained electric red by the setting sun. And though the Sundom had its deserts, this was no wasteland. The forest canopy was a deep blue-green. All throughout the woods, blue machine lights could be seen peeking through. And even from this high up, the sound of the jungle was like paper in the wind, the branches undulating like waves. The effect of it all was oddly peaceful. Above them, the stars were beginning to wink into sight, the inky violet of the firmament spreading like dye on silk. 

Aloy’s breath caught in her throat at the beauty of it, and then she even laughed in amazement. Erend just grinned in happiness. He brought an arm around her shoulders and held her close against him, kissing her head.

As her gaze swept across the vista, she found the human creations no less dazzling. Distant Carja soldiers in high-arched ruins paced atop the battlements, plume-headed like Longlegs. Returning merchants wended their way along well-kept roads and bridges, looking like leaves floating down a lazy river. And at the center of it all, just a few hundred paces away, shone the glittering desert gemstone of Meridian, right at eye level.

“ _Wow_ ,” she whispered. “Erend, this is incredible. How did you find this place?”

He cleared his throat. “During the clean-up, I uh…” But then, he saw the way her red hair was illuminated by the setting sun, and he forgot what he was saying.

Aloy turned to look at him, momentarily distracted by the way his gray-blue eyes reflected the blazing light. She took a step towards him, and he took hold of her hand. Her eyes danced with delight as Erend brought her hand up to his lips, planting soft little kisses along her palm and up her arm. She blushed at the sudden intimacy of it. 

“ _Erend_ …” she said softly.

He pulled back. “I’m so happy you like the view, kitten,” he said, something unspoken in his gaze.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, her eyes scanning his. But it was clear from her shy smile that she had no idea why they were here. 

“The view from up here, it, uh… reminded me of that night under the stars,” he said finally. She smiled, remembering. She watched in curiosity as half a dozen emotions seemed to cross Erend’s face.

Finally, with a deep breath, he stepped forward, taking hold of both her hands. “Aloy, I thought… I thought this would be a good place for me to build our home. What do you think?”

She made a soft sound of alarm. She took a step back, staring up at him like she hadn’t heard him right. Then her eyes went as big as moons. 

“ _Here??_ ” she said.

He smiled that boyish smile of his, swiping his thumb over her bottom lip and making her heart beat faster. 

“Right here, kitty cat,” he said softly. “I know that cities aren’t the easiest for you. I figured if we lived out here we could keep our distance when we want, while still being close to the center of everything.”

Aloy flushed, touched and overwhelmed that Erend understood her this well. She stared up at him, losing herself in his gray-blue eyes, her gaze saying everything that her words couldn’t.

A charming smile curled its way along his lips. He drew her hand to his mouth again and sensuously kissed the back of her hand. For a moment, she could have mistaken him for a prince. 

“My father built our family home in the Claim,” he said. “And I want to build our homestead here with my own two hands. Well, Magnus offered to help. Okay, a lot of the boys did, actually. But we could have it done as soon as the new year.”

Aloy’s eyebrows raised in sweet surprise, and she could only grin. It was all happening so fast, yet it sounded like everything she could possibly want. Words failed her, and she couldn’t help pulling him into a spontaneous kiss. And _ohh_ , then Erend was groaning softly in surprise, his lips hot on hers, and her eyes fluttered shut in absolute bliss. 

They kissed for a long time. Somehow, she knew there would be time later to sort out the details… fences, gardens, children’s rooms… but they needed no further words now. Eventually, after trading a few final kisses, they pulled back and just watched the coming nightfall. Erend’s arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

For a few minutes neither of them spoke, just watching the rouge-tinted ombré of the sky flare even brighter as the sun dipped below the horizon. Eventually, Aloy felt Erend rub his hand up and down her shoulder.

“Time to go back to civilization?” she asked, a smirk on her lips.

Erend brought his hand up to the back of his neck, stroking over his mohawk anxiously.

“Actually, there’s… one more thing, kitty cat. If you’ll indulge me.”

Confused, Aloy slowly turned to face him. What could be better than offering to build her a house? She watched as he fished nervously in his pocket, then withdrew a small leather bag with a drawstring.

Aloy’s eyes flicked up to his, a look of shy curiosity on her face. Her gaze was open, searching his — a sweet combination of hopefulness and vulnerability. Erend knew that this was a face she never showed to anyone else. 

After all the unfairness in her life, he was touched beyond measure that she trusted him like this. And more than that, he knew that she was wild at heart, and loved her all the more for wanting to be with him. He hoped that what he had to say next wouldn’t frighten her away.

With one of his large hands, he reached into the bag and produced a necklace. It was small and delicate: three moon-shaped pieces made of filigreed rose gold, connected with a light chain. Set into each moon section was a single light green stone that shone like a fresh bud in springtime. Aloy thought she had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Where did you find this?” she asked softly, her eyes fixed on the way it sparkled in the reddening light.

“Well, it was my mother’s,” he said. “And then… then it was Ersa’s.” 

He paused, gazing into her face. “And now it’s yours, Aloy. If you want it.”

Aloy’s eyes snapped up to his, and she stared at him in disbelief. “What!?” she exclaimed. Her eyes were wide in disbelief, her brow furrowed in something that almost looked like indignation.

He just smiled, tilting his head at her in complete adoration. Then he gently held the necklace at each end and raised his eyebrows at her invitingly.

Aloy looked from the necklace to him and back, her expression still skeptical. But she stepped forward and let him fasten it behind her neck. A light blush came to her cheeks as he withdrew his hands, and she turned to hide her face a little. But Erend brought a gentle hand to her chin and drew her eyes up to his.

He sighed as he took in the sight of her in the necklace. In the waning light, the gemstones even matched her eyes. She looked up at him shyly. Maybe it was because of her time as an outcast, but he had never seen her look this open, this… unguarded. Her eyes seemed to be asking him a question. 

“It looks beautiful on you,” said Erend, his voice soft. “I mean it. And if I tell you what it means to me to see you wearing it, I’ll start crying.”

She smiled, her heart overwhelmed. “Thank you, Erend. I… I don’t know what to say.”

He pulled her into his embrace, caressing his hands over her back. His gorgeous gray-blue eyes were steady on hers. 

“Then say you’ll be with me forever, Aloy. There’s no other life I want. And I want all of it — the good, the bad, everything. I want to be the one by your side, sharing your smiles and wiping your tears away.”

As he said this, as if on cue, her eyes filled with tears. They both laughed, and true to his word, he brought his hands to her cheeks and wiped the corners of her eyes with his thumbs. Aloy’s heart felt so full she thought it was going to overflow. 

“Erend, nobody ever… wanted me, before,” she said, still choked up. “Even after I was an outcast, I was only ever tolerated. You were the first person who made me feel like I was worth something. And not only that — you made me feel like I was somebody worthy of being loved and held and _treasured_. Now the whole world seems to have changed its mind about me, and _I don’t care_. There’s only one thing I want, and it’s _you_. You never treated me any different. You stood by my side through it all and you never asked me for anything. Erend… you taught me how to _love_.”

Erend was beaming from ear to ear. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and she realized he was trying hard not to cry. She draped her arms around his neck and stared lovingly into into his eyes. Then she brought a hand up to stroke the side of his beard, her lips so close they nearly pressed against his.

“And by the goddess, the sex…” she whispered. Erend let out a full belly laugh, his whole body shaking against her. Then, with a growl, he picked her up and spun her around a few times, until she was laughing just as hard as him.

“Erend!! Put me down,” she exclaimed.

“No,” he grinned, easily holding her up, her feet kicking playfully. “Okay, fine.”

As he set her back on her feet, he couldn’t help the contented sigh that escaped him. He opened his arms invitingly, and Aloy embraced him, nuzzling her face against his broad chest. He brought his lips to the shell of her ear, stroking gently over the hair on the side of her head.

“Neither of us has much in the way of family,” he said. “But that necklace has belonged to the three most important women in my life. And I know, for you… there’s only one person who you would ever call your family.”

Aloy stopped breathing. Erend sensed this and drew back, taking both her hands in his.

“Aloy, I want you to know that I’ve listened to everything you’ve told me about Rost. And that I aspire to be as good a man as he was. To treat you with the same amount of patience, love and kindness.”

Aloy let out a soft little sound, a whimper of happiness and delight. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, trying desperately to keep it together. Then she gave him a watery little laugh, not used to being quite so open about her feelings. 

“Geez, Erend,” she said, trying to inject some levity into the moment. “These almost sound like wedding vows.” 

“Hey, that’s a good idea,” he said. He pulled her close, looking deep into her tawny eyes. They were still as magical and otherworldly as when he’d first gazed into them that day in Mother’s Heart. Since that day he fell hopelessly, completely in love with her.

 _My goddess of the forge, my little sex kitten, my wild warmaid, my partner, my best friend_ … 

Erend leaned down as if to kiss her, cradling her face in his hands. In a tender voice, he said, “Will you marry me, Aloy?”

She grinned, the girlishness of her features just as captivating as the day they met. “Of course I will, Captain,” she whispered, tears crinkling at the corners of her eyes. “ _Of course I will_.”

 

***

 

Many months later, in a homestead just outside of Meridian, the smell of something delicious wafted from a pot over the cooking fire. 

Aloy sat at a nearby table, making arrows and watching contentedly as Erend stirred the cooking pot. Since they’d been living at their new home, Erend had proven himself a real genius in the kitchen, and she had happily ceded that part of the household to him. Plus he looked so cute when he was cooking. He was even wearing an Oseram apron. 

She couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips as she watched him, a smile that only grew when he started whistling. 

She could never have imagined that their life together would be this good, this cozy and relaxed. In the time since they’d won their fight against the Eclipse, she had settled into a domestic routine that would have seemed impossible to her only a year before. For the first time, life felt… peaceful.

Erend started humming some old Oseram drinking song, wiggling his hips to the music. And he must have heard Aloy laugh, because he turned to look back at her. An impish smile formed on his lips, his moustache curving up at the edges.

It had been a good morning. She glanced back into their bedroom, where she could see the sturdy ring bolt he had built into their ceiling. When she turned back to him, he made kissy lips at her, and she giggled.

Rubbing her belly over her Oseram dress, she stood and crossed the room to him. With a blissful sigh, she draped her arms around his neck. He looked deep into her tawny eyes with all the love in the world. Then she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. 

Erend completely froze. The ladle he had been holding clanged against the bottom of the pot. And when Aloy pulled back to look at him, despite the tears now flowing down his cheeks, his gray-blue eyes had never looked happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clears throat* So… was it good for you? ^_~
> 
> For real, writing these two and their love for each other has been so fun, thanks for reading! I had no idea I was going to write like an entire romance novel when I started, but life comes at you fast. So to speak...  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> My heartfelt thanks to anyone who took the time to leave a kudos, or especially a comment! I went back and read them when I needed inspiration/ideas for where to go next. If you enjoyed the story, or specific parts of it, please don’t hesitate to let me know below. I would be very happy to hear it :) (BTW out of curiosity: which was your favorite sexytimes?)
> 
> Some of you have asked if I’m going to do more of these, and I’m honestly not sure! I’m going to be busy with school again in the fall so we’ll see, we’ll see… In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed the story of the villain and his kitten.
> 
> Special thanks to faithxoxo2371, MightyLauren, Senander, Tabbydragon, J+schaeffer, StarGazerGamer, Myrddrin, and basingtei for your words of encouragement. (Special *extra* thanks to faithxoxo2371 for all your enthusiasm for the story, which was so motivating when I was trying to get updates done, especially early on. Also, for saying some of the nicest things I’ve ever heard about my writing :)
> 
>  
> 
> ***Update: I have a new series! If you like muscley dudes who struggle with the depths of their feelings, but who aren't afraid to show it physically (*cough*) then have I got something for you.*** https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754935/chapters/39308728


End file.
